A Minx, a Vixen, and a Snake
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: A Kunoichi bombshell sensei, the daughter of Orochimaru, and Kyubi 'touched' Daughter of Kakashi as a team. What couldnt go wrong? pairings are OFCxKakashi OFCxGaara OFCxNaruto. M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! not for the faint hearted.
1. It begins

Chapter one.

The beginning

_16 years ago…_

"Get back! The demon fox is destroying everything! Get your women and children _out_ of the village now!" a 17 year old Junin with angled silver hair, one black, and one eerily scanning red eye shouted to worried villagers in the streets. In the background the crack of tree after tree breaking and splitting from its roots, pounding into the ground and the screams of those taken down with them chilled the blood of all who still remained within the leaf village. "Get out of here! By decree of Forth Hokage, all Chunin and lower ranking Ninja _must_ evacuate all women children, and all none Nin from the village immediately!"

"Kakashi Hatake! Please, you must help me!" Kakashi turned to the pleading woman before him. she had dark hair hidden beneath a woven kasa, weeping brown eyes and clung to his arm in despair.

"Please Mam, you _must_ evacuate the village before-"

"My baby is missing!" she cried, silencing him immediately. "I was just showing her the trees in the forest. I put her down to play with her, when the attack started and I was dragged back to the village." She whimpered. "And my baby was still on the floor! The Junin wouldn't put me down to get her! I don't even have a husband to send after her! I tried to go back myself, but I'm not allowed into the woods. Please, _please_!" Kakashi held the woman as she sobbed with sorry eyes. "Please get my baby. I _beg_ you!" Kakashi looked back to the woods, dust flying over the horizon and the echo of mutilated screams ringing over the constant cries of fleeing villagers. He then looked back to the woman, who was still looking at him with all she was worth, her eyes begging alone with her pleas. "Please."

"Where did you last see her?"

"Over by the rocky clearing, where the First Hokage began his rule over Konoha." She sniffled. "If anything happens to her I'll-"

"Evacuate the village with the rest of the villagers." He looked to her sternly. "I will get your baby back and meet with you later."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much. You are a saint." She hugged him tightly, before he passed her to a running Chunin.

Kakashi sped back towards the chaos, through the terrified masses of people running for their lives, up into high tree branches and never slowed until he reached the famous clearing.

…only to feel his heart stop beating.

The small in question babe was still there alright, on her back and looking upwards, unable to move her tiny little body wrapped up in her cream cotton blanket. She was cooing happily, softly…

…with her podgy little hands reaching up and tangling into the auburn fur of the most powerful, damned Biju demon to have ever been.

"…Kyubi…" the Nine tailed fox was snarling, all 9 tails whipping out behind him and destroying mountainsides, and acres of the forest in the distance.

And yet…his mighty neck bowed over into the sacred clearing, his colossal jaws bared angrily until all of his deadly canine fangs protruded with malicious intent, furious lips pealed back, the blood lust shining with a sickening gleam in his red eyes…

…eyes, which were focused solely on the cooing babe. "…no…"

To try and get any closer was suicide. He knew that. The fact the demon hadn't realised he was there already was fantastically unbelievable enough. He was lucky to still be alive, this close to the creature.

_But the baby...what is it doing to the baby?_

A giggling gurgle reassured Kakashi that at least she was unharmed, and not frightened. Oh to be blissfully unaware of the looming danger looking straight at you with eyes of assured death.

The baby would die.

There was no saving her.

Kyubi will either kill her and move on, or realise that he was there and kill her just to cause him suffering.

Either way, she _would_ die.

_I promised the child's mother I would bring her back._ He closed his eyes, tears building up sadly. _If only I didn't have to bring back her remains instead._

A strange sound snapped at his attention.

It was deep, baritone almost, thrumming through the clearing softly.

_Is he…is the creature…_ He couldn't believe his eyes.

The most feared Biju of them all had closed his deadly eyes, withdrawn his hungry jaws behind furry lips and was _purring_ softly at the baby. _Impossible…_

Kakashi gripped at the tree branch to his side. Never in history had the creature been recorded to experience or display anything but hatred, and cruelty.

But it was purring like an oversized kitten, bringing its face right up to the child and sniffing at her contently.

As soon as the attack had started, every child in the village between the ages of 4 and under had erupted into torrents of uncontrolled tears and screams. A known effect caused by the proximity of a Biju. But _this_ child _wasn't_ crying. Not a sniffle or an unpromising cringe. She was just giggling like every beautiful bouncing baby should, gripping happily at the fur between the creature's inspecting nose and lips like he was just one big dog!?!

And the creature wasn't killing her for just being there, he was playing the part of the dog, tenderly nuzzling at her. The strange sight actually calmed Kakashi's racing heart, his expression softening and his body relaxing into the tree.

Kakashi was so stunned; he didn't hear the incoming shouts of fellow Junin.

But apparently the fox demon did.

He snarled, those angry eyes glaring down at the child briefly, before snapping its head right at him.

_Shit._

Kyubi brought one mighty paw up, and poised it over the baby, looking straight at Kakashi with a devilish smirk.

_No, please no._

"Are you so heartless that you would kill the only innocent creature who ever showed you any sort of compassion?!" Kakashi, so furious, yelled with all the power his lungs would give him bitterly at the demon. "She is the only one who never feared you! Even now, she smiles!" Kakashi grit his teeth, using his left Sharingan eye to try to see what he was going to do next, and the best way to get to the child before that _fowl_ demon brought his paw down on her. At the moment, all he could do was yell to distract the creature's anger. "Always you kill, always you destroy. Never do you stop. And so, NEVER will you EVER feel PEACE!" Kakashi gripped a Kunai tightly in his right hand, the left being used for balance, as an air ripping growl tore at him.

Kyubi obviously didn't take insults very lightly.

But at least it was working. Even with the paw still elevated, the child was still unharmed. "Tell me this demon, tell me this one thing. Tell me, why you always kill and destroy everything around you? Just for being there? Because we fear you? Is that it? Don't you like resentment and fear? Or do you do it because you are lonely and want to pass the time by doing the one thing you can do?!? By being a hated-" Kakashi rose to his feet. "-feared-" Kyubi's snarling growls were getting even more furious. "Blood thirsty, avoided, evil son of a bitch-" Kakashi could feel the creature's infinite Chakra building up in the atmosphere, cold, blood red, draining all hope and joy from his soul. He was livid. "-murdering MONSTER!" Kyubi roared, one of his destructive tails raising up into the air, and heading over the creature's body in anticipation of striking Kakashi down, no doubt. He knew he was going to die, you don't get this close to a beast like Kyubi and tell the tale. Because you don't live to tell it. Not usually anyway. Kakashi knew that was the risk from the first moment he turned and headed back to the forest against orders. He looked at that raised tail with glaring eyes, gripping at his Kunai.

A soft whimper, however quiet, seemed more important than either the vengeful demon, or the enraged Konoha Junin.

The baby girl was still looking up at the creature, his darkened red eyes widening slightly as he returned her unwavering gaze. She was frowning, her rounded tiny hands clenching and unclenching in the air, reaching for him.

_For that monster…why?_ "Why would she still want you near her…after all you have done? That poor baby doesn't even realise you're about to kill her…" He whispered aloud.

To Kakashi's horror, and the horror of the arriving Junin, Kyubi brought his vast paw down on the child, and they all cringed, waiting for that heart wrenching crunch.

But they were greeted instead with a giggle.

"Kakashi? I don't understand." The woman he had shared most of his past adventures and missions with, Rin, perched right next to him.

"Neither do I…"

Instead of prematurely ending the babe's short life, the hovering paw had stopped barely inches from her delicate little body, but close enough for her reaching hands to be satisfied with feeling the underside of his paw. She giggled even louder, tugging at the fur. Kyubi lowered his paw for her, and she buried her face in his paw.

Then suddenly, he drew his paw back like she had hurt him, snarled, and his red eyes glowed evilly. Red smoke started to leak from his eyes, and his glare was centred at the child.

"His Chakra is _still_ growing?!? Look, it's even pouring from his eyes now!" Rin panicked. "How did that baby get there?!?!"

"Left behind in the chaos. We need to get her out of there." Kakashi looked at all the Junin who had joined them.

Only 5.

Including himself, 6.

Not a hope in hell would allow only 6 Junin, no matter how skilled, to save that baby now.

"Kakashi, we can't-"

"I know Rin." He bit back. "I know." He punched at the tree bark. "But we can't just let her die!" _I will not leave her behind. I refuse to lose that innocent little life to such a **monster**._ "Formation falling leaf!

"But there's only 6 of us! We can't-"

"That wasn't a suggestion Rin, now!" his Sharingan eye span inside his eye socket, locking onto Kyubi's movement's. if he was going to Use his immense Chakra on the child instead of crush her, then he hoped to every God under and above the sky he would be able to spot what he was going to do, before he could do it.

Kyubi then opened his mouth wide, and something unbelievable happened.

Scarlet Chakra poured and flowed rapidly like a gushing waterfall from his mouth, _drowning_ the child in it! "What the hell?!?!"

"Kakashi, is he transferring Chakra, _into_ her?!"

"GO! NOW!" He shouted to them all, and leapt forward. "HA!" Kunai after Kunai, they formed a star leaf around the beast and bombarded him with knifes, Shuriken, and even branches they were that desperate.

Such Chakra would burn and blister such a weak little baby. It was too brutal a way to die for any of the Junin to relent their attack even slightly.

_You truly are a monster! _Kakashi furiously made hand signs, and gathered his Chakra in his right hand until it formed a lighting cutting mass of sparking energy. He focused in on the creature's neck, and threw the attack at him from mid leap. "RAIKIRI JUTSU!"

All it did was get Kyubi to open his mouth wider, pouring more and more liquid looking Chakra over the silent child.

Silent…_is it too late? Is she already dead?!_

Fuelled on by even _more_ rage, Kakashi performed the shadow clone Jutsu, and sent his clones into the hot river of blood coloured Chakra. The worrying thing was, it actually _looked_ and _smelt_ like blood too.

But every clone he sent in there just burnt to a cinder instantly, crumbling to the ground _meters_ away from the prone child.

All the Junin were sweating, distraught and a few even crying with grief.

They didn't even care that Kyubi wasn't attacking them back, like he should be.

At last, he raised his powerful head with a start, and snapped it over into the distance.

Thunder crackled, and the outline of the largest toad in existence could be seen with a smaller figure stood on his head.

It was Gamabunta and the Forth Hokage, at least.

With a snarl, Kyubi closed his carnivorous jaws. Almost right away, Kakashi dashed out under the distraction and scooped up the baby, running into the shadows. "Regroup! Now!"

An outraged roar cackled through the clearing, and Kakashi _knew_ Kyubi was chasing him down.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran towards the Hokage. _Must keep going, can't slow down, can't stop!_ He repeated this in his head like a mantra, leaping from branch to branch before it was unceremoniously ripped from its tree bark by a livid fox Biju.

Rin and the other Junin seemed to insignificant to Kyubi, also out of character for a blood thirsty beast without cause.

In fact, it appeared as if he _did_ have cause.

A cause, which involved following Kakashi.

And he heard it again.

That soft, melodic giggle. _She's alive!_ His eyes were wide and his leaps grew bigger.

His heart raced faster despite how relived he was.

He _hadn't_ been too late, he _had_ saved her. He now didn't have to worry about handing over a still child to her mother. But a live, happy healthy child.

At least he hoped she was still healthy. She didn't seem injured, from the glances he cast down at her every now and then.

He was still being hunted by one big furious furry mother fucker, after all.

At last, the Forth Hokage and his sensei in sight, he heard Kyubi hiss in pain.

_Sensei, are you doing that?_ Kakashi thought hopefully to himself.

He was going to live, the baby was going to live!

His spirit lifted immensely, and he summoned what little Chakra he had left to increase his speed and get back into Konoha village.

By the time he arrived, it was over.

He later learned that his beloved Sensei had sacrificed himself to seal away the Fox demon into the body of a new born child. The mother had died in labour, and the Forth kept the identity of the father secret…

But as I said, he _later_ learned what transpired after arriving safely at the village.

_Now_ he was looking frantically for the child's mother, his heart calm and black eye curved with beaming joy.

At first glance, he had counted this beautiful baby as practically dead. But against all the odds, he had _saved_ her. She was going to live, and grow from a beautiful baby girl, to a beautiful grown woman. And every time he saw her, he would be reminded that good _does_ prevail over evil. No matter how dire thing's may seem.

"Iruka!" Kakashi bellowed over the relived, albeit still whittling worrying villagers. The 12 year old Genin ran up to him, also with a scanning look in his eyes.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm looking for a woman. I don't know her name…brown hair, brown eyes, possibly still with a swollen stomach from child birth, with no child with her."

"Is that her baby?" Iruka twitched his nose, the scar over the ridge moving with his expression. "Wow, she looks cute." He then returned to looking at Kakashi. "Have you seen my parents?" he seemed urgent. "The last I saw them, they were holding the demon off on the front line. Are they with you?" he looked over his shoulder.

"No, but I'm sure they'll be along shortly." Iuka nodded, apparently happy with this answer, and ran off to keep looking.

This was actually the first opportunity Kakashi got to take a good look at the baby he just risked everything for.

And she was something to be proud of.

Perfectly peachy newborn baby pink skin, softer than Japanese silk. Her little fingers, hands, arms, everything was rounded and cuddly, healthy and glowing with purity.

Kyubi hadn't tarnished her at all.

Everything was where it was meant to be. The small button nose, the expressive thin lips, puffy rosy cheeks that were more than kissable, with the cutest whisker marks he had ever seen. 3 on each side; he assumed them to be birth marks of some sort.

Gods, she even _smelt_ adorable!

Before he realised what he was doing, Kakashi was leaning back happily against a tree bark, with the babe spooned with one arm against him, the other hand touching her delicate little nose a few times, grinning madly with a blissful look in his eyes, and pulled his mask down. Like every good Ninja, he had merged out of sight, faded into the background, so no one saw him coddle the heavenly baby in his arms. He lowered his lips to her forehead, and was rewarded with a hiccupped giggle. "There there little one." His heart melted as she started to suck on the end of his finger like it was a bottle. _Or nipple, from the look of her. She can't be on the bottle yet. So young, and already you've had a big adventure, haven't you?_ He chuckled, nuzzling her face with his nose. "You are so beautiful. You're family will be proud to have such a daughter in their clan." Finally, his mind returned to the mother, who would no doubt be frantic by this time. As happy as he was to bring her back safely…he started to wish he didn't have to. Kakashi wanted to be selfish and keep this perfect child for himself. It was as if she had cast a spell over him.

Well, at least this way, he could learn the name of the softly cooing babe in his arms. And it _was_ the right thing to do…

He sighed, and pulled his mask over his face.

She whimpered at first after losing the comforting finger, and Kakashi didn't think twice about returning it. "Is that better little one?" he pulled away from the tree, and headed back into the crowds. People were starting to settle with relief; it would be easier to find her mother now. "I wish I asked your mother's name before…"

His heart stopped. Again.

Laid on the floor with a blanket pulled up to her chin, was the baby's mother. One of many in a long line of poor victims.

Her face was blank, and her eyes glazed over. From what he could see, one of her arms were either missing, or had been crushed in the shock wave tremors caused by one of Kyubi's tails. He knew for a fact that half the mountain side opposite the great Hokage wall was missing. And so would all the homes in that area. "…how…"

"She either got caught under the landslide over there-" the Junin beside him pointed to his left into the distance. "-or got trampled under the chaos of the evacuation. That's what _this_ line is for." The same man sighed. "The line behind it is the one for the bodies of the recovered fallen Ninja."

"From the battle against Kyubi? How many?" Kakashi cupped under the baby's head, and cradled her to his chest. She didn't have to see this.

"Over half the village's Junin, a quarter of the Chunin, and the Genin were forbidden from involvement. Though…there are still some younger tragedies." Everyone around them made pockets of relived, or mourning groups. But non stood by them, looking down at the bodies, made a sound.

What was there to say? When faced with such meaningless death?

"Yours?" At first Kakashi had to look at him to realise it was Asuma, another Junin only a year younger than himself. Another confused look, and it took an indicating nod from the Junin to realise that he was referring to the baby. At the same time, he lifted a lit cigarette to his lips, and took a deep drag. Kakashi subconsciously shielded her from the toxic fumes.

"No…" he looked once again to the mother.

_I don't even have a husband to send after her!_

_An orphan…_ "Yes." He then looked sternly to Asuma.

"Huh?" he could have sworn he'd just heard him say no.

"Yes, she's mine. My…niece."

"Oh, looking for your sibling and their partner then huh?" _I didn't know Kakashi had family left…well. He never talks about anything personal. It isn't impossible, with how secretive he is._

"No…they're dead." He gulped. This was true, his family were dead. But that had already happened. And now he was lying, just to keep her for himself.

"I'm so sorry." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've all lost someone through this. My condolences."

"Thank you." He nodded, and Asuma left to recheck the increasing body count.

Kakashi Hatake, at a slight loss at what to do, wandered around for hours while order was restored. It turned out that half the village's population had been lost in the madness. So no one questioned his claim to his lost 'sister' as he told them, or his new niece. Although, the Third Hokage eyed him slightly as he told them his story, but didn't question it.

It was only later that night, in the safety of his apartment could he collapse in grief on his own bed.

_If I hadn't hesitated, if I had run quicker, wasted less time…perhaps you could be in your mother's arms right now. Not mine. _

Kakashi sighed.

If he hadn't allowed selfish fantasies of keeping this gorgeous baby girl for himself, didn't admire her from the shadows, maybe, just maybe…

_Maybe I could have prevented your mother's death. Maybe not. At least I would have tried. _

Kakashi let his weary black eye gaze at her, that delicious babe that had ensnared his heart for all eternity. _Now I will never know if I could have saved your mother. For all I know…I could have killed her by hesitating. When you grow up, will you ever be able to forgive me for that?_

As if on cue, she gurgled adorably, her thick lips opening to show her toothless smile at him. He immediately felt himself smile beneath his mask at her. How could such an innocent action consolidate him so? And she wouldn't even realise she was doing it.

"You're beautiful. Your mother would be proud. And I will honour her, by raising you in the best way I can. And I will never try to take the role of your father. I have no right to that title." A tear fell from his dark, emotional eye, and splashed gently on her forehead. He chuckled, and cradled her to him on his bed. "Kami, I never even got your name…"

What would her mother have called her?

He took another look at her. She was so tiny, she couldn't have even been in this world very long. A day or two at most. Possibly not even that. _That woman did look very swollen to have just given birth…_ "I guess…I'll just have to name you myself."

But he couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to give her a name her fallen mother would not have given her. Assuming she had even had time to officially name her yet.

He shook it off, looking once more at the beautiful child in his arms. And he opened his eyes wide.

Her eyes were still closed, but they were scrunching up. She was making soft pining noises, and her podgy little hands gripped at his green Junin jacket. "You know, don't you. You know your mother's…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Not for her to hear.

Maybe she could feel the newly forming bond of mother and babe tearing away into nothing, leaving her alone and abandoned, with no family to love her. "But I'll love you. With all that I am. I swear it." He placed a lingering, meaningful kiss on her smooth forehead, noticing something that wasn't there before.

A soft, slight wisp of red hair?

No, auburn. It wasn't quite red or ginger. "How cute." He chuckled, and then saw her scrunch her eyes up again. "Shhhh." He rocked her in his arms, delving deep and finding maternal instincts he didn't know he had. "It's ok. Uncle Kakashi is here now. Nothing to fear, ever again."

Of course, he couldn't say the same thing to himself.

She would need her mother's milk, at her age.

How would he feed her?

When she needed to be burped, would he know when and how?

What if she grew ill, or unhealthy somehow? Would he be able to heal her?

_I'll have to learn how. I'll just have to._ He then thought to himself. _Perhaps I could ask Rin for some 'tips'. She has a smaller brother, doesn't she? Or even one of the nurses at the leaf hospital…_

A soft yawn took his attention, and he smiled. "Tired? I know I am." He sighed with content. "It seems fate has made me an Uncle, and bound us together. I hope you can stand me. I have some rather annoying and 'odd' habits at times. And I do snore, my room is always a mess and I reading tastes aren't exactly tasteful." He laughed, out loud, happier than he had been all day.

The relief of the village's safety, of _her_ safety, it was finally sinking in. He had survived what will most likely have been the worst day of his life, and his toughest mission yet. _Now my next mission, to be a father and a mother for you. Now THAT is going to be hard._ He chuckled, lowering the bundle of snuggling delight within his own blanket, against his own pillow, and circling her with his own jacket too. He stood over her by the bed, not daring to leave her side as he changed into his night shorts and curled himself around her. _Tomorrow, I will have to sort all of this out. But until then…_ He reached over to his curtains, about to block out the moon light when she opened her eyes!

At first, she only opened her left eye.

His heart fluttered, and he beamed.

A bright, happy, brilliant blue eye. Like a deep sapphire had been carved to fit perfectly into her iris, with a warm coal centre. Such a beautiful eye.

And then…she opened the other one.

Kakashi was frozen.

His hands gripped at the bed covers by the side of her head, his heart starting to beat erratically.

It was only when he heard a soft whimper did he realise how horrified he must look.

And he was starting to scare her. "Sh Shhhhh." He stuttered, trying to get a hold of himself. "It's ok. It's ok." He wasn't just reassuring her either. "You're still beautiful. And I'm still here. I'm not going to leave you. Shhhh, get some sleep now little one." He shakily kissed her forehead again, and she settled and closed her eyes.

He didn't know what to think._ I suppose…you can never really be that close to evil, and not have its mark left on you somehow._ He closed both eyes, and returned to his cuddling state. He knew exactly what hardships she would have to face now. _But don't worry, I'm going to help you through it._ Kakashi finally relaxed his breathing, and fell asleep. _You know…you look just like a little kitten curled up like that…_

And that was the day everything changed forever. The day Naruto Uzumaki became cursed to a tortured childhood…

…and the day Kakashi became an 'Uncle' to an angel child.


	2. The second begining

Chapter 2

_A few months later…_

"AAAARRRGHHH!"

"Oh shut up woman. Your screaming is pathetic and hurts my ears." A commanding, hissing voice spat at the tortured woman, who was currently strapped to the table with her legs wide open and sweating buckets.

"Go to hell!" She snarled, before screaming in agony again.

"Trust an Uchiha to be this difficult." The man rolled his golden eyes, his pupils contracting into snake like slits from pure annoyance. But his thin lips pulled tight into a demonic smirk over his alabaster skin, golden eyes looking at her suffering with evil glee. He flicked his long, lank, chaos black hair to one side with a sickly chuckle. "At least take some comfort from the fact that it shall soon be over. You've dilated so far now, I could reach up inside you and-"

"Orochimaru-sama!" A Young Otogakure Medical Nin ran in, long blue surgical gloves on and looking very distressed. "Orochimaru-sama!"

"Yes? Can't you see I'm trying to give my _lover_ the support she needs right now?" he drawled, smirking devilishly.

"Fuck you!" The young woman screamed in agony then, arching her head back against the cold, metal table slab. She thrashed her wrists at her tight shackles until her skin was red raw, desperate for escape.

"I believe you already did, my dear. Isn't that why you're in this position in the first place?" he chuckled darkly, fully enjoying this.

Oh yes. That was right. The woman on the table had a massively swollen stomach, so large you'd think there was a grown person inside, and about to burst through at any minute.

At least, Orochimaru hoped he would.

_At last. A son to teach my legacy to, and become the perfect container for my dreams. What better for my next body, than one with my own genius genes and inherited abilities, along with the Uchiha blood limit? The Sharingan. Perfect._ He chuckled, not noticing the Medical Nin press two fingers to the woman's stomach, until he gasped loudly.

"Orochimaru-sama, it is as I feared from the previous scan! The child hasn't turned, we need to operate before we lose them both!"

"Do not let my son die!" He snapped threateningly, his eyes narrowing even more, if possible. "Or you will die along with him."

"But the operation could kill her if we-"

"Do it." He didn't even hesitate. "She has played her part, completed her role. Let her die by the hands of my son, rather than my own."

"Sh Shall I get the anaesthetic?"

"No." Orochimaru chuckled spitefully. "Let her see and feel the life of her son come into this world, and destroy hers." He laughed evilly and stepped back as the nervous Medical Nin picked up the scalpol, and started to make the incision.

"AAAAAAAHHHH DAAMMMNNN YOOOUU TO HELLLLL! YOOU SON OF A BITCH!" She snarled, tossing her head from side to side in writhing pain, no preparation for the slice of medical blade through her aching flesh. Blood was barely contained from the wound, dripping cold around the opening and sending hot pain shooting through her every nerve until she felt on fire. She screamed again, cursing Orochimaru's name, mother, life, and his child too.

To think she would never see her younger sister Mikoto again, her devoted husband Fugato and their two sons, the rest of her beloved Uchiha clan, none of them ever again. She had only heard of the birth of her sister's youngest son before she was captured on a mission by this bastard. All for his cause, his purpose…raped…

_I never even got to hold him…I hope Itachi can forgive me…I promised to train with him when I returned…_ Her darling little nephew had always idolised her, and she had always adored him. _forgive me…all of you…_ Mioko Uchiha, screamed and sobbed as she heard newborn cries erupt suddenly from above her stomach.

So the little bastard had survived had he? She had hoped he would have chocked on his umbilical cord. But fate had been cruel and spat in her eyes once again. She could feel her mind blurring, the pain becoming too much to handle, even for a trained Junin like herself.

"WHAT?! What is THAT?!?" Mioko managed to turn her head to one side, and open her exhausted dark eyes at him. A soft, glad smile traced her blood crusted lips (where she had bitten them so hard to stop most of her screaming). Orochimaru had thrown the newborn back at the Medical Nin, who was holding it close to his chest in a woollen blanket.

He yelled with fury, Chakra building in the air around him until all in the base could feel his rage.

Mioko chuckled weakly, with what little strength she still had, and smiled.

"A girl…I gave birth…to a girl…" it was painful, but she managed to chuckle, quietly at first, but soon climaxed to a mad laughter. "Well would you look at that! A girl! After all the trouble you went through for a future body, you got a girl! She's useless to you…" her own fatigue was starting to ebb away at her consciousness. "And now…so am I. You can't…use me anymore…at last…"

"DAMN YOU!" Orochimaru roared, regurgitating his Kusanagi sword and slicing clean through her throat. Even as her beautiful head rolled to a stop on the floor, she still had that tired, victorious smile on her face.

In the end, she had had the last laugh. "Damn you to HELL!"

"O Orochimaru-sama?" He looked to the medical Nin, a dark scowl on his face, and his eyes settled on the now sleeping babe in his arms. He glared at her, said nothing, and simply stormed out of the delivery room.

The medical Nin was forced to clean her up, wrap her up, and take her to a room far away from her father. Even under Orochimaru's regime, he still had enough compassion not to want her crying in the night to enrage her father enough to garrotte her tiny little throat…


	3. The children they were

Chapter 3

_6 years later…_

_Oh boy what a day._ Kakashi Hatake ran a hand through his gravity defying silver hair, and sighed. _If I have to dodge one more mission, I swear the Third Hokage will demand my headband. Or worse, insist I explain my actions in front of that old council of semi intoxicated old farts._ He shook his head, pushing the door to his apartment building open, and walking through the lower lobby with his hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

He had worn the same uniform since soon after becoming a Junin. The dark black flexible trousers, with bandages binding his right thigh to hold his Kunai container, a skin tight Ninja under shirt, made with special black fabric to absorb sweat when under harsh conditions, with no arms or sleeves, but a turtle neck design, tight to his skin, and then tucked slightly up under his famous face mask. Over this, he wore a black long sleeves jacket with the red swirl protectors just below his shoulders, and his Junin green body warmer over that, with all his most potent scrolls never far from his supple fingers. He also wore fingerless black gloves, with a metallic protective plate over the back of each hand. There were knicks and scratches here and there, evidence of past battles and were probably used to save his life once or twice, taking the sting out of relentless attacking kunai.

On auto pilot into the elevator, feeling lazy today and passing the stairs absent minded, he slipped his hand into his hip pouch, and pulled out his keys.

"_I don't understand Hatake. For 6 years now, you have turned down every single mission presented and ordered to you, and you can't even give me a reasonable explanation?"_

"_Forgive me Lord Hokage."_

"_I don't what your apologies Kakashi. What I do want, is your expertise on these missions."_ Kakashi could still hear the disappointed sigh even in the rising elevator. He looked out the window, hearing the next words as if he was still in the Hokage's office. _"I could understand if you wanted a break from the serious ANBU S classed missions, but the last one was a C ranked mission. Genin are capable of completing this mission. And having a slight cold, which is a pitiful attempt at a lie, is not excuse enough to be excused from your missions. As a Junin of the Konoha village, one of the best, you are expected to-"_

"_Honourable Lord Hokage, I beg your forgiveness but I just can't accept this mission. I'm sure that the next one-"_

"_Will not be suitable for you either."_ The Hokage had very quickly gotten his feelings of shame across with one shake of his head.

But he didn't care.

Now he pushed his keys into the door, and was just about to twist them in the lock, when-

"Kakashi!"

_Oh great…_ one half closed black pupil looked out of the corner of his eye, to see the most oddball Junin he had ever met.

"Good afternoon, Gai." He nodded his head, his right hand still holding the keys in the lock. He didn't move to open it while Gai posed there…

"Ah, my lifelong rival Kakashi, I haven't seen you around in a while." _O…k…why does he look smug about something?_ Kakashi rolled his eyes, albeit one hidden beneath his head protector, and sighed. He was in for something unpleasant, he could just tell. "So…"

_Here it comes._ "…I hear you've gone yellow." 'Mighty' Gai ran a hand smoothing back through his shiny black bob cut, eyes closed and a smug grin that almost made him look drunk. Almost. He wore his usual green combat suit, and his open green scroll jacket. Everything, _seemed_ the same…but he had a twinkle on his face, that for once wasn't coming from his teeth.

But in his eyes.

"…excuse me?" He raised a brow. "_Yellow?"_ Kakashi looked down at himself with emphasis, before looking at the fellow leaf Jonin quizzically. "I don't _see_ any yellow…" he scratched the back of his head with his left hand, the right still firmly holding the keys in place.

"AAARGH!" Gai blew his top. "What a revolutionary and hip response!" he pointed directly at his face, making Kakashi blink. "Damn you for fumbling my insult, yet again!"

"Erm…insult? Were you trying to insult me?" he blinked. _Why can't he just go away?_

"The truth is Kakashi." He folded his arms, collecting his composure, or what little composure he contained in the first place, before appeared to lecture him.

Gai…lecture…_him?_ "It has become common knowledge that you haven't been on a mission in 6 years."

"And yet I've _still_ been on more missions than you." Kakashi slipped in teasingly, making Gai falter, but he continued.

"-and I've come to ask if it's true. Is it true that you've not been on a mission in 6 years?"

"Yes."

Gai looked like he was going to choke or at least keel over. "Gai?"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Gai returned to pointing at him with a scandalised look in his hugely wide eyes.

"Gai, calm down." Kakashi sweat dropped. He really was making quite the racket. And at this time in the afternoon, he didn't want him to wake up-

"CALM DOWN?!?!?! You just told me you haven't been on a mission for 6 years, and you want me to _CALM, DOWN?!?!_"

"Yes, if you would." It was then Gai noticed two things about his 'life long rival'.

His right hand refused to move the key in the lock, and his black eye kept shifting from him, to the door…

_Or what's behind the door? He almost looks…distracted._

"Impostor!" Gai accused, and jumped back into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi Hatake?!"

"Gai, I don't have time for this so would you just-"

"Prepare yourself!" Gai brought his hand up, looking like he was about to launch at him.

"Gai I really _don't _have time for this." Kakashi sighed, and effortlessly caught Gai's testing fist.

"Either fight me here, or talk to me inside." Gai glanced at his apartment door, and looked back.

At a time like this, it was good for Kakashi to have a perfect poker face. Because he gave nothing away.

"Gai, I will fight you tomorrow. I am tired and my foot hurts from stepping on a hornet of killer bees this morning and-"

"No need." Gai huffed, folding his arms. "You're Kakashi alright. Only _you_ would come up with an excuse that lame." Kakashi's eye twitched, before he chuckled weakly. "Then will you please let me get inside my apartment, and settle 'this.'" He indicated the two of them, like the materialisation of the issue Gai had with him. "-Later?"

"I'm not stopping you." Gai then smirked, his teeth sparkling with that annoying 'ping' sound, before he pointed _once again_ at Kakashi.

Who, incidentally, was loosing his patients. "I knew it! From the way you wouldn't go inside and kept giving the door shifty looks!"

"I wasn't-"

"What are you hiding?" that had actually caught him off guard. Since when had Gai been that perceptive?

"…nothing." Now any other person, would have looked at his masterfully schooled face and accepted this answer. But Gai…well, he isn't as _smart_ as any other person, now was he? And stubborn.

"Then let me in."

It was a stand off. Who was bluffing? Who was wrong? And who would get their ass kicked because of it?

Kakashi really hoped Gai would, and really wanted to be the person attached to the boot that kicked his ass right into the land of wind.

"Gai, what do you want?" he was even tempted to use a Jutsu on him, just to get him away from his apartment. When Gai looked to his keys, still in the door, Kakashi withdrew them into his pocket immediately. He didn't want to risk Gai twisting his hand and jutting the door open with them.

"I have been given a mission." Gai folded his arms again, and grinned. "And I have permission to choose my partner." Then he smirked, and Kakashi groaned.

"Gai, I'm not going to help you. Go ask Asuma or something."

"But you haven't been on a mission in 6 years!"

"Yeah, and no matter how much you say it, that fact _isn't _going to change."

"You call yourself a Ninja?!" Gai yelled, stepping back as if ashamed of what he was seeing in the Copy Cat Nin's dark eye. "A Ninja who will not complete missions for the sake of his village, can not be called a Ninja. A Ninja who _refuses_ to be a Ninja, is _not_ a Ninja! The Forth would-"

"The Forth would understand what I am doing and agree." Kakashi glared at him instantly. "Don't you _dare_ talk of my Sensei that way. Especially when he is no longer here to rebuke that insinuation. Have you no shame?" Kakashi hissed. Gai had just _trampled_ on his last nerve. Today had been a long day, and he wasn't in the mood for Gai and his meddling. Especially when it involved…

"_You_ certainly don't." Gai looked off to the side, half pouting at being yelled at by THE Kakashi, lazy, placid, indifferent Kakashi…

…even though he did agree, he was talking a little out of line. Kakashi had taken losing his sensei 6 years ago very badly. He even refused to take on his own group, now that all his team mates were dead and…_wait…_ "Kakashi! I know what you're hiding!!"

"Y, you do?!?!" _How did he find out?!?!_ Kakashi pulled his hands out of his pockets and opened them before him, about to plead desperately at him.

"That I do Kakashi, and I want you to know you don't have to do it anymore." Gai gave him another thumbs up, and the 'ping' smile.

At that point, Kakashi chuckled to himself and put his hands _back_ in his pockets.

_As if Gai could have figured out my secret. Ha!_

"Oh really?" he chuckled, anticipating a very 'entertaining' reply.

"Really." Gai folded his arms and looked like he had all the cards. That just made Kakashi laugh even more.

"Oh yes, my dear rival Kakashi. Mourning the death of your old sensei will not have been what he wanted of you."

"You think so?" Kakashi knew that, and had realised the same thing a few months after the attack.

And besides, he had had a certain 'distraction' to take care of. He hadn't the _time_ to mope around for 6 years.

"I know how close you were to the Fourth, and I understand your pain of loss."

_Like hell you do._ "And so, I will take you as my partner on this mission to show you that what the Fourth _would_ have wanted, was for his pupil to-"

"Figure this out on his own." Kakashi interrupted, forcing a sincere smile as he once again placed the keys in the lock and held them there with his right hand. "If I am unable to come around myself, I don't deserve to come around at all. _That_ is what my sensei would have said. Besides, things like this need to be given _time_ to sort themselves out. _Alone_ time." Kakashi hinted, and at last, Gai caught on.

"Ah…well…but-"

"So good luck with your mission, and goodnight." Kakashi then unlocked the door, blocked all view into his apartment with his body, and closed it with a quick lock (and a few Jutsu charms for good measure) and listened to the door intently.

It was a full 10 minutes before he heard Gai 'poof' away from his front door, and 5 more before Kakashi relaxed.

His Chakra had gone, and taken Gai with it. "At last…"

Kakashi turned his head to the left, then the right, and turned full swivel to face his apartment. "Now…how to catch a kitten." Kakashi chuckled, and scanned the room with his black eye.

It wasn't fancy.

When walking in, you were immediately in the living room. This consisted of a low wooden table in the middle of the room, two couches to the left and right of it, and a dozen childish magazines sprawled over the table top.

He smiled at this, and tip toed further into the room. Behind the couches, was a hole in the wall where you could see into the walk in kitchen, with the long dining table in there with it, and no doubt some mix of weird and wonderful flowers in a vase there. They always made him chuckle, especially when he saw vibrant purple thistles, coupled with giant daisies.

Next, to the right of him, were three doors. The closest door to him, was the bathroom. In the centre, was his bedroom, and at the far end…. _Is the kitten's den._

There was no wide screen plasma TV, no modern ornaments or art work on the walls, or even a stereo. But that didn't matter, it was home.

At least, it became that way about 6 years ago. Thanks to… "Are you under here?" Kakashi jumped down onto his hands and knees, his head half under the living room table.

Nothing. "How about…behind here!" Kakashi grabbed the back rest of the larges couch, and popped his head over to look behind it. "No? Were could you be hiding…?" Next he glanced behind the other couch, finding nothing, and waded further in.

He loved coming home. The naivety of the welcome home activity always delighted him. Especially when he won.

And remember, Kakashi is one of the top Konoha Junin Ninja. If anyone was in his home, he would know. Right? "Oh pretty kitty?" Kakashi sang childishly, and heard a giggle. "Now…where could you _possibly _be?" Another giggle. He was getting closer.

He craned his head comically around the doorway into the kitchen, scanning the room, and closing both eyes. "Oh dear, I have _no_ idea where you could be. What am I going to do? Should I keep looking?" Another giggle, louder this time. "I think I will. But when I find you…" He protested innocence, placing his hands palm up and looking at nothing in particular above him. "I won't be held accountable for my actions. Because this fingers." He flexed them. "Haven't had a good _work out_ in so long. Since yesterday, I believe." He smirked, and started walking towards the constant undertone of giggling. "Fee, Fy, Foe, fum! I'm going to catch you, and tickly your TUM!" Kakashi pulled the third door open dramatically, and saw nothing!

_But, I could have sworn I-_ he froze solid when he heard scuffling behind him. Kakashi snapped round, perfectly silent, and listened hard for the sound of movement.

He heard it again, and chuckled. "Well, _that's _certainly a new one. You haven't tried hiding there before." Kakashi folded his arms, walked back into the living room, and looked directly above him at the ceiling.

And the grinning, giggling 6 year old girl stood upside down there. "You are really getting a hang of your Chakra control. I didn't even hear you jump onto the ceiling when I opened the door."

"I was up there all the time! Uncle Kakashi!"

"How long?" Kakashi raised a brow. It took a lot of disciplined control to maintain the constant flow of Chakra needed to attach your feet to an object, even harder if your position contradicts with the natural vertigo and balance in your ears. Like on the ceiling.

"Erm…since you left! Uncle Kakashi!" Kakashi's eyes bogged out of his head. He'd been gone since before dawn this morning!

"Well, I think you should come down now, don't you?" He opened his arms, and whom.

Down came a giggling, 6 year old child into his waiting arms. "Ah, found you." She giggled, and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the couch, slummed into it and held her at arm's length from him.

Tiny, she truly was.

Small navy blue training sandals, like his.

A cute little green dress, fanning out around her scuffed knees, with the Japanese white cat purring on the front. It had a frilly collar, very pretty, and had puffy round green sleeves over her shoulders.

Coming up from under the neck of the dress, was a black mask that came just over her cute little nose, but below her eyes.

Her bright sapphire eye beamed at him from her right, the left eye covered up. Like his.

She had a long green ribbon tied around her head, covering her left eye from sight, to the same effect as his leaf Ninja head band. It tied around the back, and avoided to large pigtails of beautiful, long auburn hair high on her head at each side. They came down to her hips, gorgeous.

At least, _he_ thought so.

Kakashi brushed her curved, albeit parted bangs from her forehead, over her green ribbon. "Now, who has to take their punishment like a good Shinobi?"

"I do! I do!" She giggled, holding his wrists with her delicate little hands.

"Good, just so you know." He then flipped her onto her back on his lap, and attacked her with furious tickles. She laughed happily all the while, thrashing her arms and legs out accordingly, as every child would in that situation, and beamed up at him. "Alright, I think you've had enough." He chuckled, and sat her on his lap again. He then sunk back against the couch, tired.

It took a lot out of you, having to dodge well aimed questions from both the third Hokage, _and_ Gai.

Well, just avoiding Gai full stop took a lot out of you.

"Uncle Kakashi, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." He patted her head. She happily slipped off his lap and bounded into the kitchen. Within seconds, she was back.

"Here's your tea, Uncle Kakashi." _Yeah, 'tea'_. He chuckled to himself, knowing he had taught her to prepare a certain stronger drink than just tea.

_More like sake._

"Ah." He sighed happily after the first sip. He blinked and she was holding an orange cook for him.

She had been taught from a very young age not to open any of his books.

She had her pile, and he had his. Hers were allowed, and often did, mix with his. But never vice versa.

The young girl then jumped up onto the couch, and cuddled up next to him. "Now, what did you read today? The little turtle? Or Sally the Ninja's walk in the woods?"

"Erm…" She blushed, and averted her deep blue eye from his.

Never a good sign. She wasn't a naughty child…but very mischievous. Which, of course, meant he could understand her more than anyone else, as she was just so much like him. "I…read something else." He didn't question if she read his Itcha Itcha books. She knew better than that.

"Then…what _did_ you read?" Kakashi watched as she pushed off the couch, and stood before him. She slid her feet shoulder length apart, and started making…seal signs?

Kakashi almost pit out his sake as she did _that_ Jutsu.

"Hidama no Jutsu!" She cupped her hands together, and her blue Chakra swirled in her hand, creating a perfect sphere. It then, with a stern look from a certain little girl, turned scarlet, like an ink explosion of red burst into her hands. Kakashi could feel the heat from here, as it ignited into a fully fledged fireball, immobile in her delicate little hands, barely hovering above her skin.

_How…when…_ he then shoved a hand into his Junin jacket, looking for his fire scroll.

It was missing, and he stared back at her. _Did she…_

She clapped her hands together, dispelling the fireball (making his heart skip a beat in the process), and looked to her feet sheepishly.

"I…well…you weren't looking…and I…"

"What did you do young lady?" Kakashi hated taking a harsh tone with her. But if he didn't, what kind of a parent would he be? He couldn't be just fun and games all the time.

"I…took it from your jacket this morning…and read it while you were gone."

But the place was spotless. If she had learnt the Jutsu today, in a matter of hours, when where were the burn marks?

Hello, a FIRE ball?

"When did you perfect it safely?"

"After I read it."

"_Straight_ away? _First_ time?!"

"Yep!" She beamed, as if thinking he was proud of this.

Actually, he couldn't be more distressed.

If she was showing such skill at such a young age, that Jutsu having been a JUNIN Jutsu…

…then what future was she to lead? "Oh I can't wait Uncle Kakashi!" He returned to looking at the small child he had adopted 6 years ago. "I'm gonna be just like you when I grow up!" the look of pure joy in her beautiful blue eye, melted his heart.

She wanted to be just like him.

That, was the best present you could ever give him. and it made his day.

"Well, you aren't in school yet. So you didn't have to learn any-"

"I wanna go to school! I want to be strong and good at being a Ninja! I want _you_ to train me, Uncle Kakashi!!" She clung to his leg desperately, hugging tightly. "Please papa, please, I-"

"What did you call me?"

Her sapphire eye widened in shock, as if caught doing something terrible.

"I'm sorry! But I was watching the others again." She pointed over to their window. The same window, he had caught her gazing out of many times. He even wagered she did that while he was gone too. He wished he could take her out of this apartment, but if anyone knew…they might take her away from him.

especially if they knew she had been exposed to the Kyubi in such a way. He just thanked Kami that the demon didn't get the chance to finish what he was doing, or who knows what would have happened to her.

Poor girl, he thought. Having such a brush with evil, that she is reminded by it everyday of her life when she looks in a mirror…

She watched as all the parents collected and dropped off children at the academy through their window, longingly all the time. "And, and, and they all call the men that look after them Papa! The one they love and loves them! I love you!" She blurted quickly. "And, and, and I want to call you papa like everyone else does. You _are_ my Papa!"

She didn't know what she was talking about. But it didn't stop a heart felt smile form under his mask.

Kakashi scooped her up and kissed her forehead through his mask.

"If I send you to the academy, you can't tell them who your father is."

"Ok."

"And you'll have to have someone else as your teacher. I can only help you afterwards. And we wouldn't play around anymore in training, I would be a lot harder on you."

"Ok."

"I would have to start taking missions again, if anyone ever found out that-"

"You should! You're the best, Uncle Kakashi! The best Ninja in the world! No one could ever ever ever never ever beat _you_!" Kakashi smiled at her naivety. And her adoration.

"But that might mean that I would be away for long periods of time and-"

"And I'd be prouder-rer of you…Papa Kakashi!" She blushed, but beamed at him all the same.

Kakashi just stared at her, and then chuckled.

Figures that where the third Hokage failed, a 6 year old girl would succeed.

He had originally turned down missions to take care of her. She was only a baby when he found her, after all. And even know, she would need him to care for her so much.

…or would she? If she was capable of reading and immediately mastering such a powerful and complicated Jutsu like the Hidama no Jutsu…and has such good control of her Chakra so young…

…was she growing up?

He certainly hoped not.

"Alright. Then you better get some dinner, and get straight to bed." She blinked at his smiling masked face. "You're going to need all the rest you can get for tomorrow. The first day, of your life as a Ninja." Her eye lit up, and he could have sworn he could see her beaming smile shine _through_ her mask.

"OH YEAH!!" She jumped up into his arms and hugged him madly. Apart of him was sad to have to let her go to school, because that was the first step of having to let her grow up, and grow away from him. But the other, more dominant part of him, was absolutely excstatic that he would be able to teach her everything he knew. It would be interesting to see what form her Chakra took, and whether she excelled in Genjutsu, Ninjustu, or Taijutsu. Or even al of the above. "Oh, I love you Papa Kakashi." She didn't even hide her need to call him father, and he decided not to chide her for it.

If she wanted to call him papa, he would be honoured.

"I love you too Koneko. My cute little kitten."

_Far out in Otogakure…_

Orochimaru rubbed his temples hard, gritting his teeth.

That damn Sasori, sending that pipsqueak after him. It was a damn good thing he recognised the hypnotism Jutsu on him, or that sneaky little popinjay might have actually gotten one up on him.

_Ha, as if…_

Kabuto Yakushi, 12 years old and already an excellent medical Junin, freshly turned out to be the bane of his existence by his ex Akatsuki partner Sasori. Un-Hypnotised now, of course, and awaiting his fate in one of his dungeon cellars.

_What to do with him now? Leave him in his cell? Or kill him and get it over with?_

He grit his teeth and sat back in his chair, in his private chamber. Littered around him on tables and shelves, where countless rows of pickled jars, parts of bodies and creatures floating deftly inside them in so many forms and ways, it was sickening.

Except for one man, the man who had extracted the said limps and organs and put them in the jars in the first place. Him.

"Orochimaru-sama!" His head throbbing already, Orochimaru snapped open his golden snake eyes at the Sound-Nin blustering at his open door. _I should really lock that door…_

"What?" He spat. This was the last thing he needed.

"The boy, the Konoha assassin you locked in the dungeons!"

"What about him?" Orochimaru rolled his eyes and leaned forward in his chair, each elbow hanging off one knee. _I wish they would make sense. They just piss me off with all their incoherent blabbering…small, beady-eyed scared rodents…_

"He has escaped!" The sound Ninja braced himself, as Orochimaru jerked to his feet.

"WHAT!!?"

_Oh no! What am I going to do?!?_

A small child with such long navy black hair, and untamed, un comb loved hair, fell over her face and features so much, it was undistinguishable what gender it was. And there was no visible clue given to their identity, from the small, flat black pumps they wore, the miniature off white Hakame and Gi top (which was two sizes to big, at least), or even the purple rope tie that seemed very familiar around their waist…

The said child, was hugging themselves, crouched back on their heels and looking down at a shattered mess of broken pottery.

_If anyone finds out I broke this, I'll be beaten again!_

The child held their right arm, as pain enflamed with memory of the last beating.

What was it for again?

Oh, that was it.

Standing in the same room as…

_I didn't even mean to be there, honest. I just went into the kitchen to get something to eat, and I didn't know he would be in the same hallway as the one that leads to it…honest._

The child started to sweep the pieces together in a pile on the floor, not caring that the serrated edges cut into her hands. dark droplets of blood dripped onto the floor slightly, and tears of pain dribbled down ivory white cheeks. The tips of their long, lanky navy black hair became slightly soppy with the liquid, but they didn't stop. Until-

"What are you doing?" The child jumped, and immediately started bowing and trembling.

"I, I, I'm sorry! I tripped over my Hakame and bumped into the shelves! The vase fell off a broke! I'm cleaning it up, I swear! It was an accident, honest!" at last, it was obvious what gender the child was. _Her_ voice was the typical soft, high pitch tone every 5 year old girl had, except it was wavering, and very scared.

"Erm…do you live here?" it as then the girl noticed the voice was very young, too young to be any of the Ninja aloud into _this_ complex.

She wasn't stupid; she _knew_ where she was, and what happened here.

"…yes…"

But she didn't dare look up. She knew better than that.

"Really? How old are you? What's your name? why are you _really_ here? Are you an illusion?! Or a transformation Jutsu?!?"

It was then she couldn't stop herself. She raised her head from the floor, allowing the stranger to see a glimpse of gold between the thick navy black tendrils of hair hiding her face, and more importantly…the state of her bloody hands.

The small girl flinched, expecting to be beaten when the boy launched at her, only to feel him cup her hands over her lap, know kneeling in front of her, and examining her injuries.

He had a short ponytail of silvery grey hair, a strange head protector over his forehead beneath parted bangs, round shiny glasses, a soft, kind face, and plain black assassin clothes.

She knew they were the attire of an assassin, from all the black, and all the Ninja she had seen wearing just this outfit around the base.

The boy with warm black eyes caught her hard to find gaze of surprise, and smiled at her. Such a smile, made her cold blood warm in her veins, like fresh life had been blown into her.

No one smiled at her.

Ever.

No one even _looked_ at her if they could avoid it.

A fuzzy tingling sensation later, and he held her ghost white hands up for her to see.

"You…healed my hands…" he chuckled at her, and she felt just that bit warmer.

"How do you feel now?"

"…fine…Arigato!" She tried to bow to him, but he cupped her face, and made her look at him.

It was then, the boy noticed how soft her hair was.

"You're welcome. And my name is Kabuto Yakushi. What's your name?"

"Mamushi." She gasped, as he slipped his hands through a gap in her velvety dark hair, and parted those navy black curtains until he could see her face. When he slowly beamed at her, she thought her heart would explode for beating so fast!

"What a pretty little face you have. Don't hide it anymore, k?"

"But…I'm not-" She didn't get the chance to continue, when Kabuto threw himself at her, and rolled them both out of the way and around a corner. As she peered round with him, she saw they had barely missed a volley of Kunai. There were at least 20 piercing the floor where they had once been sitting.

"Well Mamushi, want to leave?" He chuckled down at her, and she gripped at his black Gi with wide _golden_ eyes.

"More than anything, Kabuto-sama." He winked down at her through those shiny round glasses of his, pulled out a Kunai from his thigh pouch, and calculated his next move.

For the first time in her life, she hoped.

She actually hoped.

Too bad it was never to be.

"Well, what a _sickly_ sweet picture _this_ is." Mamushi looked up from Kabuto's chest, only to look directly into two, cold, larger golden eyes with black slits drawn so thin, they were almost invisible.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, licked his lips, and beamed devilishly down at the two children. One of them a 12 year old medical Ninja come unwilling assassin, the other…

…his own bastard daughter.

And didn't she look snug in the enemy's arms?

_Bitch. That little whore._ He cackled to himself. _Just like her mother._

"Look you, I don't know where I am, but-"

"Then allow me to explain the situation, boy." Orochimaru licked his lips with his elongated tongue, and waved off his men. Those sound brats really needed to mature, or they would just kill everything in sight.

Wait, that is good…but not if this boy proved to be…_useful_…

He was from Konoha after all. And after his own exile years ago, he needed new ways of getting information and updates with the inner going's on in Konohagakure. And if he could get himself close enough to any potential followers…or even future bodies while he was at it…

"No need, sir. Me and Mamushi will just get out of your hair and-"

"Why would my daughter be going anywhere with _you?_ Hmmm?"

Orochimaru had to chuckle when Kabuto blanched, shocked, and gulped.

"I'm sorry sir, I just-"

"Come, come. I will explain, _everything_."

And that was when Mamushi learnt a valuable lessons.

Never hope.

There's no point.

Freedom was dangled in front of her, along with a stranger's kindness, and it made her hope for it.

What good did that do her?

Now she was just alone, cold, and disappointed, thrown _once again_ into her dark, dank cell that was her bedroom, huddled on her straw mat she had to stuff with old tattered clothes that she couldn't fit into anymore (or didn't cover her anymore, also covered in blood) to comfort her.

_That boy was kind to me…so nice. I hope…father doesn't hurt him for it…_

Little did she know, what Orochimaru _was_ doing to Kabuto.

The poor boy was tied down to a flat metal slab of a table, the kind that screamed, MEDICAL EXPERIMENTS IN PROGRESS, or, LIVING AUTOPSY. It was cold, and harsh on his bare, whip abused back and throbbing head. It was snapped up vertically from the ground, and his scrawny little legs dangled slightly forward from the table, a thick bolt holding his middle to the metal restraint.

"AAAAAA!"

"Why do you victims always have to scream so damn loud?" He chuckled. "Is there an unwritten rule somewhere stating that if you are tied up in my lab, you have to scream? Kami, you all seem to know it. Do you _enjoy_ giving me a headache?" He sighed, and casually placed the molten hot fire poker to sizzle against the poor boy's arm, seemingly oblivious to the sickening cries and convulsions coming from Kabuto in the process. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. Filling you in. well." Orochimaru took the poker away, and strolled around to his other side. the side, with the 'toy' filled bench. "I have just filled you in on how that horrid Sasori used you through his hypnotism to attack me. Tut tut. You would think an ex partner would hold more love for you, wouldn't you?" Kabuto was streaming tears as the poker met with his other arm. "Well, I have two options for you. You can either keep screaming and annoying me with your weakness, and allow me to try out a long list of fun new toys I've just been _dying_ to use-" Orochimaru held up a rather nasty looking silver pair of pliers up into Kabuto's line of view. They had what looked like metal, jagged _fangs_ on the end of each pincer, with spiky knives sticking out along the inside of the metal, and parts that span every time it opened, or closed. Rotating sharps parts.

This was scary enough, without having Orochimaru licking his lips at your half naked body as well.

So Kabuto gulped, and looked through one lens of his glasses, the other having long been smashed. "-or you can become powerful beyond your wildest dreams, learn from the most powerful Ninja in the world, become part of _my_ world, _my _future, _my_ family." The 'toy' was lowered, and Orochimaru seemed to have taken a blank business look.

"…your…family? Like…Mamushi-chan?" Kabuto wheezed, and at that, Orochimaru groaned.

"Are you going to bore me all the time Kabuto-kun? That brat, should have throttled her at birth. Less mess now and far less stress for _me_. Why keep mentioning her? All you could scream at first was her name. Run Mamushi, escape Mamushi, fucking save yourself! Why would she-" the sickening smirk that spread over his face, was chilling. "Do you like her?"

"…like her?" His eyes were half closed from pain, and he was finding it hard to stay awake, with the smell of his own cooking flesh heavy in the air.

"Mamushi. Do you like her?" he chuckled darkly. "Do you _want_ her?" Kabuto's eyes widened, despite his fatigue. "Because you can have her, all to yourself, if you want her. And all you would have to do, is join my family. Think of her, as a gift."

"And…she will be _my_ responsibility? No one will…hurt her?" he didn't miss the bruise marks on her wrists when he healed her. He was sharp like that. And she was so scared on impulse to being addressed…even by _him_.

"I give you my word." Orochimaru put the poker into a bucket of water, and kicked a leaver. The table dropped flat with a clang on the floor, cruelly jerking Kabuto with it. The bolts and latches then clinked open, and the boy was soon yanked up to his feet by his new master groggily. "The girl is yours to care for. Keep her out of my hair, and you may have her." He then chuckled sensually in his ear. "And you may have her, in what ever way you want. I give you _full_ permission."


	4. Team Kunoichi! Lesson 1!

Chapter 3

"Caw, caw." A crow landed beside an open widow, the early light reflecting off its raven feathers as it penetrated the entire room. "Caw, caw, ca-waaaa!" the raven jerked off its perch as a large orange paw the size of a small head swiped out with deadly black claws.

"…hate mornings…" Came a groggy moan beneath a large bundle of white covers. The buddle on the futon shifted slightly as a large sniffing pink nose nuzzled at the top opening. "...thanks Mei. Hate birds." The covers finally revealed a young woman as razor sharp teeth sank down into them and ragged it off her.

The woman sat up, shook her head and smacked her lips together sleepily. "Oh my head…hate hangovers." She muttered, scratched the back of her head and looked over to her furry companion. "Mei, if I was to pretend to fall unconscious to get more sleep, do you think you could just let me for once?" When the feline raised a brow and rolled her eyes, the woman chuckled. "Oh, guess not then." The woman yawned as the retreating patter of paws on the wooden tiling left behind the promise of coffee, and rose to her feet. She got up, dragged her sorry self over to the bathroom for some much needed water and aspirins, only to find her lovable friend squatted in the doorway with a letter balanced on her head. "What's that Mei?" Mei mewed, and let her take the envelope from her head. As she opened it, her large emerald eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT?!?!? But, But, but I've never been asked to do this before?! And today?!" She gulped. "MEI! Get the _strong_ coffee mix today, with sake, and my herbal after-party-pep-up-pills. PROTNO!" With a blur of red, the woman dashed around frantically for clothes, kunai, scrolls and training kit, while her feline friend scampered off to the kitchen calmly, and did as she was told.

Clever kitty.

She barely had minutes to guzzle down her black, bubbling coffee, sake, and pills in one forced gulp as she bolted out the door.

Five seconds later, she swung her head round the door, and looked impatiently at her friend. "Hay! That means you to you know! Get your furry Butt, out here!" Scarlet red was joined by deep orange and black as they bolted out of the apartment building, out into the streets (scaring pretty much everyone in the process) and off to the academy.

_I just hope I'm not too late. What a bad impression that would make, huh?_

"Ok class, I have all your results from your Genin exam-"

"Ahem."

"And you too Naruto." Iruka chuckled at the young teen. His beloved student began pouting furiously, sharing loathing staring matches with a dark hared, dark attitude mister Sasuke Uchiha.

His bottom and top student.

Neither would he trade.

"I will now read out the teams and the team mates you will be training with form now on. So-"

"Excuse me, Iruka sensei." Iruka looked up from his team lists, and blinked over to the door. There, one of his close colleagues, Iwashi Tatami, had a very tense look about him and kept glancing at something from behind the wall to his right. And his right hand was missing, so Iruka assumed he was holding something out of his sight. "Forgive me for interrupting your lesson, but…I've brought her."

Iruka gulped, and hid his nervousness from the class by looking squarely at his papers. Ever since the Third Hokage called him to his office a week ago, he had been dreading this moment.

She was finally here.

"Ah, I see. W-well class." He coughed and hoped no one noticed his stammering. "We have a new student."

"But we're graduating. How can we have a new student on our graduation to Genin, Iruka sensei?" Iruka looked up at the brightest student in his class. Sakura Haruno. Her pink blossom head said nothing for the early wisdom that grew there. _Too bad she can't take her eyes off the Uchiha boy, and focus more on her training._

"This is correct Sakura, but we still have a new student. You see, she has excelled rapidly with her abilities and shows so much promise, that she actually passed all her Genin training…at the age of 7." As expected, there was an uproar from the entire class…and a certain Uchiha seemed to pale slightly. "But because of her age, she hasn't been able to truly graduate until now. you see, there isn't much point having one add on, when it came to dividing you all up into teams of three." Iruka chuckled nervously, and nodded to Sakura when she raised her hand.

"But Iruka sensei, isn't she still an add on now?"

"Well, no. You see…"

_Flash back._

"No."

"Why not! You tested her yourself! You _know_ she is skilled enough!"

"I mean no disrespect Kakashi sensei, but I can't just add another student into my class. Besides, she's a little young, isn't she?"

"But she's too old for the younger class!"

"Yes, it must be a pain that she was born right on the age band. Especially since you can't seem to produce her birth certificate…" Iruka was sweating buckets.

For the last 3 hours, the famous copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake, had been persistently _begging_ him to accept another student. For a friend of his, apparently. He had done this annually for the last few years now, and as of yet, Iruka had gotten away with saying no to him by the skin of his teeth. But this year…

…this year there would be _another_ student that he _had_ to accept. So he couldn't use the excuse 'the Hokage wouldn't allow it' anymore.

And Kakashi was being very forceful, and very intimidating this year. He even had his right hand hovering dangerously close to his kunai thigh pouch as his dark eye bore into him coldly.

"You _have_ to enrol her in your class. That _other_ student will need a partner, right? Right?"

"B, but Kakashi sensei, I-"

"Umino." Kakashi spat, and stepped a little _too_ close for comfort. Which meant one thing for Iruka.

He couldn't no longer keep track of that hand near his kunai pouch. Did he have a cold bladed weapon in his hands, aimed at one of his vitals? Or was it clenched in a promising fist? Such thoughts just made more sweat droplets bead over his forehead, and dampen his messy brown ponytail.

Why had he allowed Kakashi to pull him aside in the back of his classroom like this? It was secluded, isolated, and advantageous for one to one intimidation.

For Kakashi. "You are accepting _two_ students this year. Do we understand each other, Umino?" Iruka gulped deeply, and nodded.

"Hai."

"Good." Kakashi then stood back, and his one visible eye curved with a goofy smile. "I'll see you around then, Iruka-kun." Iruka only sweat dropped from the sudden mood swing of the Junin, and almost fainted when he saw an actual kunai in his hand as he retreated out the classroom.

Iruka was left alone, left to go over in his mind what Kakashi would have done to him, had he refused him again.

_This friend of his must be really important to him, for Kakashi Hatake himself to get involved with fast tracking their daughter into my class. And to be so ardent about it for so long…_

_End flash back._

"…you see, there is _another_ student joining this class too. So _two_ new students. The second just hasn't arrived yet." Iruka grumbled, and folded his arms; his papers tucked under one arm. _She is even tardy like Kakashi…I wonder if their related?_

"Erm…Iruka sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh, forgive me Iwashi." Iruka placed his papers down, and nodded to him. "Introducing our youngest student to have passed the Genin exams this decade." Iwashi stepped aside, and ushered the child inside.

The entire class gasped and broke into whispers.

She had the same black sandals as the Chunin teachers over marble white, petite feet, a tight black ninja under suit covering both slender legs, and a huge baggy one piece robe, with large sleeves, a purple ribbon tired tight around her waist in a bow around the back, and a long, wide, cream hanging skirt to her ankles. Looking at her ivory white hands, you wouldn't have thought they were made of the stuff. And her black nails were sharp, and pointed like dainty claws.

But what really drew their attention, was the thick, navy black veil of hair covering her entire face from view. The class could only catch glimmers of gold here and there as her hair moved with her movement.

If it wasn't for the fact Iruka had said she was a girl, you wouldn't have been able to tell. "Class, please welcome, Ms Mamushi." Iwashi gave her a hard shove, when she tried to cower back from the stunned class and snapping whispers, making her stumble forward towards Iruka.

He visibly flinched as she shuffled over to him, and she bit her lips in sadness. Though no one could see this behind her hair.

"Arigato Iruka sensei." Mamushi whispered softly, and bowed her head to him with respect. "Where should I sit, Iruka sensei?"

"Erm…" Iruka only took his eyes off her for a moment to scan the classroom. "There's a seat at the front, by the window."

"Hai, Domo Arigato." She bowed again, and slowly walked herself dejectedly to her seat by the window. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and she held her hands together on her lap.

_How…did this happen? Why…did this have to happen…?_ Mamushi would have cried, if she could. The one thing she had had to deal with since 'arriving' here, was the constant whispers and looks she got from her 'peers', and disgusted, hated looks and treatment from the older people of the village.

Because they knew _all_ about her.

Even her sensei, it seems. She didn't miss his flinch…

"Well, I suppose I should get on with announcing the teams. Right, well then. Team 1 are-"

Iruka got as far as finishing off team 4, when the door banged open.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka sensei. But the obstacles of life seemed to slow me down…"

Iruka was about to smash his head into his desk by this point.

_About time!!?!?!?!_

"Ah, Ms Koneko. I'm so glad you decided to join us today." Iruka was finding it hard to control his sarcasm. "I think for your own sake, you shouldn't pick up Kakashi sensei's habit of tardiness. You almost missed your own team assignment."

"Oops, did I? Good thing I got here then, isn't it, Iruka sensei?"

Koneko chuckled, both hands in her pockets and her one visible eye curved with her smile.

Navy sandals, feminine three quarter black trousers, a tight black under suit tucked into them to cover her torso, much like the one Kakashi wears under his clothes, over that a lush green button up sleeveless jacked that ended under her bust.

That's why she wore the black under suit it seemed, or her entire torso would have been bare.

She also had green arm sleeves hugging her biceps, tight to her elbows, where they then flared out over her knuckles. Her long wild auburn hair was tied into two large pigtails at either side of her head, an auburn version of Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, with her parted bangs hanging over a lop sided Konoha head protector, which strangely enough covered her left eye…just like…and she had a black mask covering the bottom half of her face…also just like…

Iruka gulped, making the connection between their masks, covered left eyes, colour coordinated clothing, and similar posture. Not to mention their tardiness.

_Dear god, there's two of them?!?! That's his daughter?!?! He has a DAUGHTER?!?!?!?!_

Iruka almost fell off the chair.

"Erm…Iruka sensei? You look like you're about to fall over." Koneko folded her arms, seemingly bored.

_Just like her father._ He sweatdropped, retreated to the safety of his desk, and picked up his papers.

"Yes, well, I'm not feeling too well, it seems." Iruka watched as a lot of the class eyed her up, and she seemed to ignore them.

"Why have they been moved up?!" Iruka held the ridge of his nose. This was the last thing he needed.

"Because Naruto, both Ms Mamushi and Ms Koneko are both genius Ninja that were too skilled for the lower classes, and passed their Genin exams at the age of 7 so-"

"6. I passed mine at 6, Iruka sensei." Koneko slouched into her chair, next to Mamushi, and waved at her, oblivious to the rest of the class's reaction to the first new arrival. "Hi there, I'm Koneko Hatake, and pleased to meet you."

Mamushi just stared at the outstretched hand, wondering what she was doing.

Was she…talking to her? "Erm, you're supposed to take that and shake it. Like this." Mamushi flinched as Koneko took her pale hand, and shook it. "See? No Genjutsu or nasty surprises there, I promise you." Koneko chuckled, and looked back to the fast growing impatient sensei. "Oops, sorry." She laughed, an leaned to the side, to talk to her without turning her head. "What's your name then?"

"…me?" Mamushi whispered, as Iruka got back to announcing the teams.

"No, the _other_ girl I'm taking to." Koneko laughed, but soon sweat dropped when Mamushi nodded and looked away. "Erm…I meant you…"

"Oh…forgive me. I misunderstood, honest." Mamushi mumbled quickly.

_Kami, this girl doesn't like to offend people, does she?_ Koneko then laughed, and shook her head at her.

"No prob. So…your name?"

"Oh, of course." Mamushi bowed her hair covered face at her, hands cupped together before her. "Mamushi."

"So, you got moved up to? Cool. Mamushi. Pleased to meet you."

"-and team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha-" Mamushi snapped her head over Koneko's shoulder, eyes wide, and staring at the boy.

He had navy black hair, parted bangs and spiky hair at the back. he wore his leaf band over his forehead, wore the Uchiha emblem on the back of his dark blue shirt with pride, cream shorts, and the usual navy sandals. His face was stoic, and his chin rested on his interlocked fingers.

Just as she started staring at him, Sasuke opened his eyes in her direction. His black eyes coldly gazed back at her golden ones hidden by most of her hair, and she gasped to herself.

Koneko looked over her shoulder at him, and raised an auburn brow. Mamushi could have fainted when she just flagged him with her middle finger, and settled back into her seat like nothing had happened.

Well, not only did every other girl in the class have to be restrained by their male counterparts from attacking her for the insult, but Sasuke looked close to lashing out at her himself.

"Fucking asshole, staring like you were dirt, arrogant bastard." Mamushi covered her mouth at the obscenities that came out of her new acquaintance's mouth. "Flip him over if he does that again, k?"

"I...I…" Koneko smiled, looking back over to that desk again. When a pair of bright blue eyes met with her sapphire one, and she saw that huge grin, she blushed beneath her mask. His gravity defying spiky blonde hair cocked to one side with the rest of his head, and he gave her a thumbs up. She glanced over the whisker marks on his cheeks, and curved her eye in a smile at him. She held her thumb up to him too, and for a moment, they just connected.

It was like a red jolt jumped between them both, and both of them opened their eyes in shock, surprised at the feeling.

It was almost like…a feeling of…familiarity…or something deeper…like a bond…

_He must not like that guy either._

"-Sakura Haruno-" Koneko couldn't help but raise a brow at the girl, when she jumped up and down at this. _Is being with the uke that great a thing? He looks like a moody ass to me._ She huffed, and looked back to Mamushi. But only for a second. "-and Naruto Uzumaki." The boy she shared a moment with, jumped up and down too, hooting and dancing on the table. Koneko chuckled at him, and he looked right at her.

He blushed madly, and dropped back to his chair with an adorable pout, folding his arms, and looking away.

_So that's his name…Naruto Uzumaki._

"In team 8, will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Both Mamushi and Koneko scanned over the rest of the class, weighing up every person who reacted to their name. "Team 9 will consist of Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. And finally, the last team will be team 10, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." Iruka tapped his papers on the table to straighten them out, only to look over at a raised hand. "Yes Ms Hatake?"

"Erm, _last_ team? What about me and Mamushi?"

"Ah, yes, well you're an exception. Usually, a team has to consist of a minimum of 3. But…since you and Ms Mamushi are such skilled genius Ninja…you are to be an exception to the rule. You and Ms Mamushi will be a _two _Genin team, with your Junin sensei, of course."

"What?!" Everyone snapped their heads over to Sasuke, who had very uncharacteristically shouted out in the lesson. And he sounded pretty…outraged. "That is against the rules, Iruka sensei."

"The Third Hokage has made an exception in their case." Iruka sweat dropped, remembering walking past the Hokage's office while Kakashi was in there…

Surely that must have been the first time in history that the Hokage said no, and then got 'persuaded' to change his mind by one of his Junin.

Sasuke silently festered to himself, absolutely furious.

And it seemed, the other Ninja in the class were just as insulted that they were being given special treatment.

This growing feeling, made Mamushi feel very small…while Koneko couldn't really give a toss.

She'd waited to long for this to care about who's feelings she trod on. If they were really anything special themselves, they'll get over it and stop whining like babies.

At least, that's what she thought.

"Right, please wait while your allocated sensei comes to collect you and-"

"MEI!? WHERE DID YOU GO?!?" Iruka looked like he was definitely going to collapse then, but for another reason. A sinfully happy reason.

_Oh, my day just got better, heh heh._

"Speaking of one of the sensei's coming…"

Boom, the door was kicked off its hinges and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

Stood in the door way, scarlet lips parted, ample chest rising and falling with heavy breathing, sharp emerald eyes scanning the room on instinct, was the woman every man after puberty knew all to well about. To their glee, of course.

_Red_ sandals, red shin sleeves that clung above her knees rightly, and flared out to her red painted toenails, creamy thighs beneath red Ninja mesh, short red short shorts and white belt curving perfectly to her hips and backside, her middle covered only by red mesh, a red boob tube tightly cupping her large breasts, showing off a pleasant amount of cleavage, also covered only by thin red body mesh, the same mesh that travelled up to a red cat collar with a diamond encrusted Konoha tag on it, red mesh over her milky shoulders and biceps, where she also had arm sleeves that snugly hugged her lean muscles, to flare out to her scarlet fingertips.

Everyone in the room (the males) were spoilt for choice.

Where to look?

Her heaving, bountiful breasts? Her deep emerald eyes framed with red eyeshadow? Her erotically parted scarlet lips? Or her long, luscious blood red hair feathering around her feline face from a side parting, tendrils of it coming down to her bust?

Everyone seemed to over look the Konoha head protector on her forehead.

"Has anyone seen my kitty?" She raised a scarlet red eyebrow, when no one answered. "Anyone?"

"No, but you are just in time to collect your new pupils." Iruka ushered her into the room, and in front of him for the class to see.

Der, how else was he going to get a chance to stare at _that_ ass?

"You mean, I'm not late? Oh good. When I got the personal message from the Hokage this morning, I ran straight up to his office as ordered."

_I bet that purvey old man loved that, lucky bastard._ Iruka sighed to himself, wishing he could have seen that. He was having to fight off a nose bleed as it was. "I have been fully informed, and am reporting for duty, Iruka sensei."

_Kami! She even says my name in a sexy voice! And she doesn't even know it!_

"G Good."

"But I need to find my pussy first."

The inevitable nosebleed, erupted from Iruka's nose. "…Iruka sensei?" She scarlet goddess of curves put her hands on her hips and looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you alright? Do you need help back there?"

"N, no, th thank you." He muffled his bright red face with a handkerchief, catching the blood in the process.

"Good. Now, about my pu-"

"Yoko Akane?!?" The scarlet Ninja looked to the broken doorway (AN: oh, I wonder how that happened? Lol), and also mirrored the new arrival's shock.

"Kurenai Yuhi? I didn't know you were taking pupils this year. I thought you said you wanted a few more years off?"

"I did, but I had my hand forced." Iruka tried not to chuckle at that. _I wonder who's hand did the forcing, and to where…_ Iruka bit his tongue to stop the laughter, as the very person he had been thinking of arrived with his own veil of smoke.

"Asuma Sarutobi, you too?"

"Hai. I am surprised to see _you_ here Yoko." He took a deep drag of his tab, leaning against the door frame next to Kurenai.

"Well, I only found out I was having a team a few hours ago."

"Talk about short notice." Kurenai chuckled, and walked them both inside, over to the scarlet haired woman. "Who you got?"

the three of them had their own congregation in the corner by Iruka's desk, and more Junin arrived, and took their students. Until there were only them left. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino, you are with me. We are team 8." She then looked back to the voluptuous Ninja. "Good luck, and don't let them fail."

"I won't, Kurenai." Yoko chuckled, and flicked her scarlet tendrils back happily. "Oh, have you seen Mei anywhere? We got separated after running here from the Hokage's office."

"Nope, and I don't think I could miss _her_ in passing. Have you been feeding her too much recently?"

"Don't you call her fat! I'll tell her." She teased, as Kurenai and her new students left.

"I'll keep a look out for your pussy, Yoko." He snickered, and Choji and Shikamaru blushed madly as they heard him.

"Thank you so much Asuma." Yoko bowed her head, giving Iruka a nice view of her backside again. _Damn, I just stopped my nose bleed as well! Here we go again!_

"My _pleasure._"

Was Yoko the only one who didn't notice the innuendo there?

…

……

………moving on.

"Well, that leaves Nauto, Sasuke, Sakura, Mamushi and Koneko." Iruka sounded them off, and scratched his head. "Now where is-"

The room was suddenly interrupted with a loud roar.

Bounding in, came the biggest, nastiest looking tiger with the largest white fangs and gleaming yellow eyes you could ever imagine. Orange fur with dark, jagged black stripes, white fur only on its neck and face, not to mention its colossal mouth, and it was coming right at them!

But while everyone in the room, Genin and Iruka included, jumped on the tables and out the way, Yoko Akane dropped to her knees and opened her arms to it.

"Mei! You naughty little kitty! Where did you run off to?" Yoko chuckled as the ferocious beast, dropped happily on its backside before her and licked at her open hands. "Good girl."

"Th th that's your cat?!?!" Naruto squeaked, actually on the ceiling…

"That is one way of making sure you're never burgled." Naruto almost screamed as Koneko appeared next to him on the ceiling, perfectly regulating Chakra on the souls of her feet and looking right at him upside down.

_He_ was the right way up, glomping the light shade hanging from the ceiling.

Their noses were almost touching.

Was he the only one noticing this!?!

"Erm, yeah, heh heh heh…" And that eye of hers, deep, bright sapphire, slightly darker than his own blue eyes.

Little did he know, there was a slight red tint growing in his eyes every second he looked at her._ Why do I...feel like I know her?_

"Koneko Hatake." Everyone looked back to the scarlet Ninja. "And Mamushi Oro-"

"Mamushi!" She suddenly yelped. "My name is _just_ Mamushi. Yoko sensei." She bowed her dark head of hair frantically, shocked by her own outburst.

"…very well." Yoko curved both her scarlet lips into a warm smile. "And you up there." She chuckled, pointing up at Koneko. "You are also my new student. Would you like to come down now?" _good use of Chakra, I'll have to remember that in our training…_ Yoko noted, and watched as the young girl dropped down to her feet, both long auburn pigtails swaying with her.

Naruto wasn't as graceful.

He crashed to the floor, and scuttled to the other side of the room when he almost landed on Mei's tail. "Now, shall we go?"

"Where to, Yoko sensei?" Yoko almost jumped out of her skin when Mamushi appeared out of no where next to her, with her soft voice. _And she's good at stealthy movements too…_

"To get to know each other and train, of course." She then put a finger to her lips, and gasped. "Oh, and I just remembered. I have something for you from the Third Hokage himself."

At that, Sasuke really festered.

First this girl passes her Genin exam years before he does, then she gets special treatment and exceptions for being a genius Ninja by the Hokage himself, and THEN he gives her a special gift?!?!

_Who the hell do you think you are?!_ He was dying to seethe at her, but kept his demure of impassiveness.

"…you do?" Mamushi blinked up at her new, vividly dressed sensei. It was a strange site, really. The woman with luscious scarlet hair and lips was obviously very attractive, and alluring to everything male, and yet…she didn't seem to even acknowledge it. _She isn't vein._

"I sure do Mamushi. Here." Yoko clapped her hands together, and in a puff of smoke, a Konoha Ninja headband appeared in her hands. "For you."

Mamushi blinked at it. Her head _did_ feel strangely light after having worn one for so long…but was it really right to wear _that_ protector?

Could he forgive her for putting it on?

Before she could even contemplate refusing, Yoko was on her knees before the 12 year old, pushing her long hair from her face and tying it back with the headband. Mamushi gasped; everyone would be able to see her face!

Her ivory skin, her large golden eyes, both her black slit pupils, the purple markings that pinches the corners of her eyes at either side, her inherited features…

But what she didn't realise, was that _else_ they could see. Like her femininely slender face, or how pretty her eyes looked with that innocent glow to them, and not a malevolent, wicked gleam instead. Or how delicate she looked, and precious without her veil of hair. Before, she looked rough and miss-able. But now, she looked dainty, and pure.

Yoko didn't even let her push her hair over her face again, as she grabbed her cold hands, and dragged her over to Mei. "You're a Konoha Ninja now. Part of the family." She whispered. Yoko then guided Koneko to join them. "Right, now off we go. Mei, up up!"

"Wait the hell?!?!" Koneko almost fell over as Yoko pushed both her, and Mamushi up onto the large tiger's back.

On their feet.

"Your first task in my training, is to maintain balance. In even the most unpredictable circumstances." Yoko was enjoying this, thoroughly. She continued to lecture them, as they left the room. "You are not aloud to remove your feet from Mei's back at any time, nor are you allowed to touch the walls or passing objects. But other than that, nothing is barred. And if you fall off…" Yoko's emerald eyes gleamed behind scarlet bangs. "You will have to deal with the consequences."

"And…what are they?" Koneko gulped. "The consequences?"

"You have to bathe Mei." The tiger shifted with a jerk, obviously sensitive to the word. "Oh, and did I mention, unlike most tigers, Mei hates all water?"

…

"…oh dear god." Koneko waved her arms around, looking like a complete and utter idiot as she made windmills to stay upright.

Whenever she tried to use Chakra to balance herself, Mei's shoulder blades arched back against the souls of her feet, almost knocking her off and changing the surface area her Chakra needed to cover.

Mamushi seemed to be struggling too, her arms stiff out in right angles to her body.

It went like this for hours.

Yoko walked Mei (with them on her back still) through the streets to test their concentration with all the distractions, and through the forest to change their under-paw terrain and low tree cover (Koneko lost her footing with one foot and almost fell off when a branch hit her over the head).

Yoko sighed for the hundredth time. They still weren't getting it.

Both had nearly fallen off at least 50 times a piece, and Mamushi was worse at this than Koneko. At least _she_ had clocked on that Chakra control was a waste of energy and time, as it didn't help with balance.

Mamushi was trying to push Chakra out of her pores to make the air thicker, more dense, to holder her upright.

But with their constant movement, that was just a constant drain and had no success.

Yoko was just about to call it a day and lecture them, when at last, it happened.

Mamushi fell forward with a yelp, and gripped onto the back of Koneko's green covered shoulders.

She wobbled forward, and stepped further up Mei's huge back, but didn't fall off. Yoko crossed her fingers, and watched.

Koneko then looked over her shoulder at Mamushi, who had already started to shake her head and apologise.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to fall on you, honest! I just-"

"Hold on to me, and don't let go." Mamushi blinked up at her with confused golden eyes, but did as she was told.

Koneko used Mamushi's hold to turn around and face her on the Tiger's back. "Right, hold my shoulders like this." Koneko and Mamushi held each other's shoulders, used each other as a balance to even out their weight on Mei's back, and create a makeshift structure to keep them in place.

"About time!" Yoko beamed, clapped her hands together and let Mei stop. "Now, tell me what you've learned." The red head led her two pupils over to a log on Mei's back, and finally let them get back to their feet on the ground. Koneko put her hands in her pockets and curved her sapphire eye in a grin. Mamushi smiled softly, feeling strangely warm.

She had apparently accomplished something, and was getting praised for it.

"Erm, well, we learned balance." Koneko started. "And Chakra control isn't everything."

"Anything _else_?" Yoko prompted. If they didn't get it, she would have to make them do it for another 3 hours until they did. And she didn't know about _them_, but she was sure hungry. It was getting later too, the sun had already gone down, and darkness was beginning to blanket the sky.

"…we learned…to work productively?" Mamushi whispered. "…together?"

"RIGHT!" Koneko and Mamushi fell backwards from the amount of enthusiasm Yoko beamed at them suddenly. "Exactly, Mamushi. Individually, you were about as stable on Mei's back as I am blonde." She giggled. "But when you worked _together_, like a _team_, you accomplished a stable equilibrium that allowed you to stay upright. So through _teamwork_, you can do anything."

"Together…we can do anything." Koneko said under her breath. And then beamed at Mamushi, who didn't know how to react. No one ever looked at her like that. So…kindly. "Don't you think so Mamushi? Together, we can do anything! That's what you wanted to teach us, right Yoko sensei?"

"Precisely, Koneko. Well." Yoko looked up at the sky, and back to her two students.

She was certainly going to have fun with these two, she could tell.

One girl that hides behind a mask and covers an eye, yet with all the confidence of the world. Too bad that confidence came from the comfort of her mask, it appeared.

And another girl who doesn't even seem to care about _herself._ If _you_ can't love you, how can anyone else? It's as if she was brought up believing she was worthless, and a waste of space…and she probably was. _Poor girl…_ "I'm tired, and eager to start tomorrow bright and early. I want you to meet me here, in this opening, tomorrow morning at dawn, don't be late!"

"Very well, Yoko sensei." Mamushi bowed humbly.

"Well, about that." Koneko chuckled weakly, and scratched the back of her head. "I kinda-"

Poof.

Yoko had grabbed them both with a Jutsu, teleported them back outside the academy, and vanished herself.

Koneko was left alone with Mamushi, looking into the lamp lit darkness of the streets. "…have trouble with being on time for things…" Koneko groaned, and held her head in her hands. "I am _so_ going to be late! I just know it!"

"I will see you tomorrow, Koneko-chan." She blinked down at the pale skinned, humble girl bowing to her.

"Erm, yeah. Cya tomorrow Mamushi-chan." Koneko nodded, but soon found she was gone. "…wow…weird. I need to learn how to do that…"

_Well, what an interesting day. But still…it's getting late._

Kakashi was sat on his couch, arms folded and staring at the door.

It was past 7pm, and Koneko should have been back hours ago. Even after how long it took team 7 to amazingly pass the bell test, he was back about lunch time.

It was dark, it was cold, and Koneko wasn't home yet.

_Who ever this sensei is, he's going to regret keeping them out this long. I'll see to that. _ He growled for the hundredth time, and debated going out to look for her. When at last, the door creaked open.

"…Papa Kakashi!" All his worries vanished as the young teen ran at him like she did when she was 6, and hugged his middle childishly. She buried her masked face in his chest, and let him cradle her on the couch. "I'm sorry I'm late Papa Kakashi, but my training took a while. My new sensei worked us hard…" Koneko yawned loudly behind her mask, snuggling against him on the couch like her namesake.

"Is he a tough trainer? I would hate for you to get someone who went easy on you." Kakashi patted her head, and sank back happily into the couch with a smile.

She was home and safe, just the way he liked her.

"Oh yeah, my whole _body_ aches! I loved it! I can't wait for you to meet her Papa!" Her sapphire eye dropped closed, so comfy she could have purred. Kakashi was always so huggable to her. Ever since she was little, she had hugged him as much as possible, feeling safe and loved.

"Her?" Kakashi raised a brow, and looked down at her. "You have a female sensei? I spoke with Kurenai, but she said she didn't have you."

"No she…doesn't…" Kakashi opened his mouth to fin out more about this so called sensei, when he smiled softly at her face.

She was half asleep already. He could ask her more about her day tomorrow. "Are your team…nice?" Koneko mumbled sleepily, as her 'father' carried her to her den in his arms.

"Hmm? Oh, well." He chuckled, laying her down and kissing her head. "They're actually a bunch of idiots. But…they may have potential."

"Mmmm, good." Koneko snuggled down, and hugged Kakashi's hand to her face, which he stroked lovingly. "…I learned a good lessons today Papa." Kakashi crouched by her bed, content to stroke her face until she completely fell asleep. As he had done many a night before.

"And what did you learn Koneko?"

"I learned…that together…we can do anything. My team…" Another yawn later, and she was almost asleep.

_Well, if this sensei of yours taught you about the value of team work, they can't be all that bad. Still…I taught team 7 the same thing in a morning, not all day._ He grumbled mentally, but leaned forward to kiss his daughter goodnight.

It wouldn't be long before many of his associates called on him to inquire why there was a new Genin with the same last name as him. But she was 12 years old now, so they couldn't take her away from him if they wanted to. Not that anyone would _dare_ try. Kakashi was very laid back most of the time, but when it came to Koneko…

…Kakashi was like his father, the white fang of Konoha, a wolf. He would switch from docile to vicious if his young were threatened.

"Good, that's a valuable lesson you learned today."

"Mm Hmm."

"You'll have to tell me all about it tomorrow." He kissed her face again, and slowly left her room. "Good night, my precious little kitten." He closed her door, letting her get her well deserved rest, with one thing on his mind.

_Who is her sensei?_


	5. Late and Miffed

Chapter 4

Light beamed into her room as her curtains were forcedly drawn. The rays showered her, jerking her from her wonderful dream of auburn fur and curious red eyes…such a wonderful dream…

_Wait…light?_

_Shit! It's past dawn! I'm late!!_

Koneko sprang from her bed, her shocked sapphire eye looking into the warm black one of her father.

"I overslept! I was meant to be in the forest at dawn!"

"And I was meant to meet with my team 2 hours ago." Kakashi chuckled at her. "Don't worry, your team will get used to it."

"But, but." Koneko jumped up from the bed. "Shower!"

"The bathroom is all yours." Kakashi chuckled, watching as she bolted out the room in a flurry of auburn.

He took the time to lay out a fresh set of clothes for her, a new mask, and sat down on her chair to wait for her.

Clad in only an over sized white towel (obviously her father's), a headband in her mouth, and dirty clothes in the wash basket, Koneko stumbled in with wet hair and her left eye firmly closed. She looked over to her bed and her clothes, and beamed at her father. "Thanks Papa." She bowed, threw her towel at him, and changed into her clothes furiously. First the black under suit with no sleeves and no legs to it, then her three quarter feminine black trousers, then her green bicep sleeves and green bust button jacket, then she ran over to her mirror to tie up her hair. She beamed when Kakashi, fully dressed, pulled her long auburn hair back into her usual two high pigtails at either side of her head, and tied them there for her.

"Your hair is wet, you should dry it or you'll get a cold. It isn't warm today Koneko."

"No time, _mom_." She teased, pulled her mask up over her lower face, and fixed her Konoha protector to cover her left eye. "I have to go to the forest. Oh, I hope Yoko sensei doesn't feed me to Mei for being late!" She said to herself, but Kakashi heard it.

"…_Yoko_ sensei? As in, Yoko Akane?"

"Yes, that's her. Now where did I put my kunai pouches…?" Koneko scampered around her room to find her thigh and hum pouches, while Kakashi smirked to himself.

_So, my little kitten will be trained by a fully blown minx, will she? I think I ill have to arrange some…parent teacher time to make sure she doesn't keep her out late again. Yoko Akane huh? I didn't realise there were any Akane's left. Well, that's lucky._ Kakashi watched as Koneko hopped around to put her sandals on. _At least I can rest assure she's being taught by one of the best._

"I'll give you a lift."

"What? You mean, in _public_?!" Her face brightened up, and her sapphire eye sparkled.

"Well, why not make this a joint training session. You go meet your sensei, I'll collect team 7, and we'll go meet your new sensei and team together. I was a little late yesterday, so I didn't get to meet _her_."

"Erm…is that a good idea?" She sounded cautious, but inside, Koneko was ecstatic! She had trained with her father all her life after school hours, but to be able to share Genin training with his team, would be brilliant! He always _did_ go easy on her…at least she thought so. Kakashi held the door open for them as they left the apartment, placed a warm hand on her shoulder and curved his eye into a smile. He chuckled, making her feel like everything was just fine.

"Why not, I don't think your sensei will mind, will she?"

"Absolutely not!" oh dear, Yoko Akane, the vivid scarlet beauty, was not a happy bunny.

It was 9am.

Dawn was at 6am.

Her student, was 3 hours late!

It was cold too, so she had to wait in this clearing with Mamushi, who had been _early_, for over 3 hours waiting for Koneko to turn up! And when she did drag her sorry butt here, she had the cheek to ask if her father and his team could tag along with their training?!?!

Nope.

She wasn't happy.

The truth was, she wasn't actually that bothered if say, Iruka, Asuma or even Kurenai joined them. She could handle that.

…but the famous Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, experienced, past ANBU captain, who would no doubt find flaw in everything she did, take over, and do a better job than she could, sitting in and watching her teach?!?!

For the sake of her pride, she couldn't allow it!

I mean, this was her _first_ _ever_ team, her _first ever_ pupils. She was trying her best, and could do without the added pressure of impressing or at least showing up to standard for such a skilled Junin as Kakashi Hatake.

It was bad enough that she got _these_ two, amazing young Ninja to train on the first bat, without having Kakashi watching her every move. And it was even worse that the famous Kakashi's own daughter was her student.

That would warrant careful stepping, as well as clever evasion tactics with her father to avoid any interrogation or scrutiny by the silver haired, silver tongued Junin.

If she crewed up, and got caught by _him_ of all people, she would never be allowed to have a team again, _and_ the Hokage would probably take Mamushi and Koneko from her too, and reassign them to another team.

So much pressure, so much to handle. "Ms Hatake, you show up 3 hours later than I specifically ordered you to arrive, without even apologising, and try to tell me that another sensei wants to add his pupils to my training session?!?!!"

"I was getting round to apologising, Yoko sensei! I swear! And his students won't be joining us, they will be training together with us, with Pa-I mean Kakashi sensei." Koneko sweat dropped as those sharp emerald eyes narrowed on her, scarlet lips in a furious scowl and perfectly manicured nails digging into the palms of creamy hands as she clenched them in fists. "They won't be long, any minute now they'll be here so we can start our t-"

"They're coming?!?! You mean, you didn't even _ask_ me first! You're not asking me at all! You're _telling_ me they're coming!"

Koneko gulped deeply, feeling 2 inches tall.

Damn this woman could be scary.

"Papa didn't think you'd mind…" she chuckled weakly.

"Why would I mind, Koneko? Why would I mind that ONLY THE BEST JUNIN IN THE VILLAGE WANT'S TO DUMP HIS STUDENTS ON ME BECAUSE HE CAN'T BE ARSED TO TRAIN THEM HIMSELF!I know all about him and his lazy assed attitude, his arrogant swagger and his obsession with the most Hentai books in all existence! I don't know about you, but I happen to try to avoid such distasteful company at all times. So in other words, Ms Hatake, I MIND!"

"Oh, I hope not." Everyone looked over to the left, where Kakashi stood, hands in his pockets, trade mark silver hair angled to one side, mask and left eye covered by his leaf protector, and a certain orange book in his hand… "Because I've heard such good things about you, Ms Akane."

"That's Yoko sensei to you, Kakashi sensei."

It was obvious that Yoko was caught off guard by this turn of events, and blushed madly with embarrassment.

How much had he heard?

Did he hear her call him a lazy ass? Dear God she hoped not.

She humphed, and turned her back to him with determination.

More like determination not to let him see how embarrassed she was. "Well Ms Hatake, while you were being tardy, I happened to be training Mamushi in your absence." Mamushi took her cue to get to her feet, her long navy black curtains of hair pushed behind her ears messily by her leaf head band, still wearing the same baggy hanging cloth robes and black under suit over her legs and arms. Like a boy. Mamushi caught Koneko's sapphire eye with her golden ones, looking for any sort of resentment that Mamushi's training had started before hers.

But Koneko just smiled at her, and gave her an encouraging nod.

Yoko pursed her scarlet lips together, forcing herself to casually wave her hand at Mamushi. "Mamushi, please demonstrate what we have been learning today." Yoko then stepped on a wooden lever, and a long row of round targets propped up from the ground.

Mamushi then closed her eyes, and waited, three Kunai waiting between her fingers on each hand.

Yoko picked up a long wooden pole from the ground, and held it behind the targets.

She randomly tapped one, and immediately, Mamushi threw a kunai that hit bang on centre, and didn't even open her eyes once. "Good Mamushi."

"Arigato, Yoko sensei."

"Phase two." Yoko then tapped on closer to her, and then another far at the other end. "And…go."

In the order she tapped them, lightning fast, Mamushi threw a kunai at each target perfectly, once again. "Phase three." Yoko stood far back, and waited as Mamushi took out six kunai in each hand.

There were 12 targets. "Go."

One after the other, like heavy rain hitting the roof above your head, each target was pierced through the bulls eye perfectly from left to right. Not one off centre, or missed. "Well done Mamushi, you can open your eyes now."

"Hai, Yoko sensei."

"Wow, well done Mamushi!" Koneko cheered, running up to her and giving her a thumbs up. "Could you teach me how to do that next?" She chuckled sheepishly, and beamed at her.

Mamushi seemed stunned at first, but nodded.

"If you wish."

"Thanks Mamushi." She chuckled, and looked over to her father. It was then, Koneko wanted to fall over.

Kakashi had walked right up to Yoko, and she was seemingly ignoring his existence.

"If you had been here on time Koneko, _you_ could have also perfected this technique of targeting invisible objects with precision."

"You will have to forgive my daughter, being late is just, well, a family trait." Kakashi chuckled, but blinked when Yoko completely ignored him, and walked over to her students.

He was _not_ used to being ignored. It was usually _him_ giving _other people_ the cold shoulder.

"For your tardiness Koneko, you will have to run around the tree wood line."

"How many times Yoko sensei?" _But this forest is HUGE!!_

"Until I say stop." Koneko wanted to just collapse now.

"She couldn't help being late! Kakashi sensei made her walk with him to meet _us_ before she came here!" At this, Yoko actually acknowledged someone other than her students, and over to a very loud, very childish young boy with bright, spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She raised a scarlet brow, and blinked boredly at him.

"And you are…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto punched the air, his bright orange jacked and trousers suiting his personality perfectly.

Loud, and energetic. _More like hyperactive…_

"Oh _really_?" Yoko put her hands on her hips, not noticing Kakashi's dark eye follow the movement to her hips and smirking slightly under his mask. _Mmmm._

"Believe it!"

Koneko blushed. She hadn't seen him there.

"Naruto, you should show more respect to those better than you." Kakashi reprimanded, with a teasing smirk. "For that, you will _also_ have to run along side Koneko until _Yoko sensei_ deems fit." Kakashi raised his orange book up to cover his face, as he walked over to Mamushi. "I feel, you should join my other two students for the time being. From what I have seen yesterday, Sasuke Uchiha is very good with Kunai aim, too."

"Wait…" Yoko raised a finger, her emerald eyes wide.

"Hai Kakashi sensei." Mamushi bowed to him, and started walking over to a very pissed off Uchiha, and a loved up Sakura. She was pulling daisy petals off a flower while humming, 'he loves me, he loves me not' to herself.

"Wait a minute…" Yoko sweat dropped.

"Why do I have to be punished for sticking up for _your_ daughter!" Naruto snarled angrily.

"Because life's a bitch?" Koneko offered, quietly enough so her father couldn't hear. Naruto then looked at her (having sulkily stormed over to her) and blushed with a furious pout.

"Damn right." He grumbled, and started jogging. "You coming?"

"Oh, yeah!" Koneko blushed, but soon caught up with him. Her long auburn pigtails bounced, following Naruto's determined lead to be in front around the tree line. She didn't mind taking it steady, she usually took the step back when jogging with her father too.

_Men, must be an ego thing…_

Watching the two Genin jogging into the distance, was a very distressed Yoko. She held the ridge of her nose and tried to count to ten.

As she had expected, Kakashi Hatake had just successfully taken over her training session. And no one had taken any notice of her whatsoever. Building up her confidence, she marked over to the Copy Ninja, brushed off her red ensemble and pushed out her chest with bravery. Too bad none of the men saw this as an act of character…

"_Excuse_ me." She tapped Kakashi's shoulder, trying to ignore the fact that he was engrossed in his 'pleasurable' book.

"Hmm?" Kakashi lazily looked over his shoulder at her, looked right through her, and returned to his book.

As he turned the page in his book, one word repeated itself in his mind.

Revenge.

_No one_ ignored _him_.

"_Excuse_ me." Yoko tried again, getting angrier every moment.

This time he didn't even bother to look over his shoulder at her.

"That's good Sakura, but put more power into your Taijutsu. Your leg work is sloppy."

"Ahem, Kakashi sensei."

"Sasuke! Not so hard. You aren't trying to kill her, after all." he didn't like how viciously Sasuke was attacking Koneko's team mate.

And he didn't let off.

_Kami, he's trying to kill me!_

Mamushi blocked another of Sakura's sloppy kicks, and ducked just in time as a kunai zipped over her head. She looked up, and her golden eyes locked onto malicious black ones.

"…Sasuke…" She whispered, and lowered her guard.

Sasuke saw this opening, and threw a kunai at her, with an exploding tag sizzling on it.

Mamushi didn't even move, her eyes wide and her body limp.

POOF.

BANG.

The smoke cleared, revealing the two Junin back to back between the two Genin. Yoko was facing Mamushi, a frown on her face, and her hands forward holding the thrown kunai barely inches from her youngest student's nose. Kakashi was scowling, half an exploding note scorched in the fingers of his left hand, his right fisting the collar of Sasuke's shirt as he dangled him above the ground. Sasuke grit his teeth, gripping at Kakashi's firm fist and glaring back at his sensei.

"Sakura, please kindly escort Mamushi over to a safe distance and check her for any injuries."

"Hai, Kakashi sensei…" Sakura said uneasily, ushering the stunned Mamushi over to a near by rock to sit on. "Are you ok Mamushi-chan?" Sakura lifted up her hands, and found nothing wrong there.

"Hai…I am fine. Arigato."

"Are you sure? You look a little shaken-" Sakura's fingertips went under the thin black sleeve of her under suit, and felt something very suspicious on her wrists…

"Domo Arigato, Sakura-chan." Mamushi rushed, pulling her wrists back and holding them tight to her chest. "I am perfectly fine." Sakura's green eyes were wide. She _knew_ what she had felt on her wrists.

"…Mamushi…"

oo0oo

Yoko, oblivious to Sakura's inspection of her student, clenched the kunai in her fist, and span on her heel to face the remaining two.

"_Boy_." She spat, throwing the Kunai down at his feet in sync with Kakashi dropping him to the ground. It made Sasuke jump, that was for sure. "If you _ever_ attack one of my pupils in such a way; _more_ than routine sparing or training exercises, I will castrate you before you even get the chance to finish puberty, _do_ I make myself clear?!" She hissed, looking murderous like only a fiery woman could. Sasuke didn't falter his glare, but he did gulp before begrudgingly nodding curtly. "And _you_!" Kakashi blinked madly in shock as Yoko turned on him. What did he do? "I suggest that before you take a hand in training _my_ students, you sort your own students out first. _I _am their sensei, Yoko Akane. _I_ was assigned to them, _not_ you, and I would appreciate it if you didn't waltz in here with you I-haven't-got-a-care-in-the-fucking-world attitude, expect me to be okay with it, and then IGNORE me! Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Yoko seethed, like a furious goddess of vengeance.

_Damn she looks hot…_ was all Kakashi's brain could come up with.

"…Kakashi Hatake?"

"Well you'll be DEAD if you come near me and my students while we're training again! You and you bad influence have completely disrupted our entire training session! One student is of running only Kami knows where at the other side of the forest with your loud mouth brat, and my other one is almost blown up! Get those _hooligans_ away from my pupils, RIGHT, NOW!" Yoko panted, teeth grit tight and her scarlet lips curved back into a wicked scowl.

It didn't help her mood, when all Kakashi could look at, were her breasts as she panted.

Yoko screamed, though it sounded suspiciously like a desperate growl. Kakashi watched as she bit the end of her thumb, crouched down and pressed her hand to the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"AAAH!" Kakashi jumped back as the biggest tiger he had ever seen poofed out of no where (not no where, from her summoning Jutsu), and snarled angrily at him.

"Mei, sick 'im."

"CLASS IS OVER, BACK TO OUR TRAINING GROUNDS, NOW!" Kakashi gripped at Sasuke's shoulder, yanked him over with him, did the same to Sakura as he passed her, and ran off with them billowing behind him. wouldn't you run with a 6 foot, pissed off tiger snarling and bounding after you?

"W, what about Naruto?!" Sakura squeaked.

"He'll get the hint!" Kakashi chuckled nervously, never running so fast in his life.

As Kakashi and two of his students vanished with Mei in pursuit, Yoko finally allowed herself to collapse down on the rock next to Mamushi.

"Mamushi…did I just yell at _the_ Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hai Yoko sensei."

"And…did I just threaten to kill him if he came near us all again?"

"Hai, Yoko sensei."

"And…did I just do that in the same five minutes?"

"…Hai, Yoko sensei. You did. Yoko sensei!" Yoko had fall over backwards, eyes wide and her left eye twitching.

"I just…Kakashi Hatake…I sent Mei on him…oh gods…" Her eyes were swirling comically, and Mamushi covered her mouth.

_My sensei…is very strange. Not at all like K-_

"AAAA!

_A few minutes earlier at the other side of the woods…_

"Hay, what was your name again?"

"Koneko Hatake. And you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Hai! That's me!" Naruto turned to jog backwards in front of her to face her, with a big cheesy grin. It made her chuckle. "How old are you?"

"12, 13 soon. You?"

"Aiya! Me too! Me too!" His enthusiasm was so cute, Koneko couldn't stop smiling under her mask. "I'm going to be Hokage one day. What about you?"

"Me? I don't want to be Hokage…my dad isn't Hokage. But I want to be the best Junin, like Papa Kakashi! That way, I'll make him proud!"

"Then let's swear to meet our ambitions and never give up, Dattebayo!" Naruto held a palm fat up facing her, and Koneko slapped it in a high five.

"Agreed!" They both laughed.

"I bet I can beat you back to the other side of the woods, Koneko Hatake who is 12, nearly 13, and the future best Junin in Konoha!"

"You're on, Naruto Uzumaki who is also 12, nearly 13, and one day the best Hokage ever!" Koneko couldn't remember laughing so much at one time, as she bolted after him. Naruto ran faster, but was still running backwards. He stuck his tongue out at her, and pulled a cheeky grin at her.

"Too slow Koneko!" Koneko kept quiet, smirking like a devil. "Wha…?"

bam.

A low branch swiped down and clipped the back of his head. Naruto fell face first into the fallen leaves and sputtered as they fell in his mouth.

"Heh heh. Too slow, Naruto!" Koneko teased, pulling ahead.

When he didn't follow, she stopped, and looked over her shoulder. He wasn't moving… "Naruto?" She back tracked, and stood over him. he still wasn't moving. _Kami, that branch didn't knock him out, did it?!_ "Naruto!" Koneko dropped to her knees and pushed him onto his back. "Naruto are you o-"

"HA! Gotya!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders, threw her over, and rolled with her along the floor playfully, until they came to a stop. Koneko was on her back, and Naruto had her pinned to the floor by her shoulders. He sat up, straddling her, and rubbing under his nose in victory. "I win."

"Grrrrrr!" She growled at him, and only stopped when he seemed entranced by her. "…what?" He blinked, and shook his head.

_What was that all about? Why would her growling at me make feel all…_

He blushed, not wanting to acknowledge that the last word would have been, without a doubt, 'horny'.

"Erm, nothing."

"Well…you haven't won yet!" Koneko popped her hips, threw him off, scrambled to her feet, and bolted off round the trees, the 'finish line' in sight.

"Hay! No fair!"

"Was playing dead fair?" She shouted back over her shoulder, blushing when she realised he had some how caught up with her _(how did he get up and run after me so quickly?)_, and was pouting at her comically. Cute, even.

"Humph, then we're even. I'm still going to win!"

"If I win, you have to bow down and kiss my feet!"

"If I win…" Naruto looked up in thought, neither slowing their furious running pace even slightly. "…you have to kiss me."

"Ok I…WHAT?!?!" O.O

"See you at the finish line!" Naruto bolted off with inhuman speed, leaving her behind in a cloud of dust.

Erm, hello?

Would the daughter of Kakashi Hatake, give up that easily?

No way.

Koneko increased her speed, going all out after him. _If Papa Kakashi is there and I lose…I can't kiss a boy in front of my dad! And I refuse to let my first kiss be a trophy to a boy I just met!_ She blushed madly. _No matter how cute he is!!!_

They couldn't barely see Mamushi and Yoko's outline on a rock as they reached them, neck and neck.

It was then Koneko noticed something…

…her father wasn't there.

So if she lost…

As if her subconscious had already realised this, her precision thinking switched off.

Her scanning eyes opened wide and stopped looking where her feet where, but to the back of a golden head.

And her right foot…

…slipped under an exposed tree root, yanking her to fall forward into a certain number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja's back.

"AAAA!" In a falling roll, Koneko and Naruto tumbled to the ground and came to a stop in a heap in front of an occupied rock, and both groaned in pain. "Itai, that hurt!"

"It was no pleasure trip for me either, Baka!" Koneko bit back, scrapping with him slightly to break free. But amazingly, Naruto was the one who got the upper hand, tossing her over, pinning her again, and snarling at her.

"Look, Koneko-chan, if you stopped squirming, I could got off you!"

"Too damn right you will." Naruto sweat dropped, raising his head to look up at a slightly amused, still slightly miffed Scarlet bomb shell sensei. Yoko wasn't angry anymore, but still had that 'don't tempt fate' air about her that gave Naruto Goosebumps.

"Heh…heh…I was just going to do that, Dattebayo."

"Good. Do it." Naruto slowly got to his feet, hoping that if he didn't make any fast movements, Yoko wouldn't attack him.

"Erm…Koneko? About that race…"

Koneko raised a brow at him. Surely he wasn't stupid enough to bring that up again in front of Yoko? Right? "I'm on my feet and here first." Naruto closed his eyes, blushing, and gulped. "So…"

"You're kidding, right? We both fell over."

"Because you fell into me!"

"So?"

"So I still won, Dattebayo!" Naruto pointed at her face, blushing madly but seemingly determined.

_He must really want that kiss._ Koneko was then eternally grateful for her mask. It was the only thing hiding her flattered and vivid blush from everyone. Especially Naruto. _Why would he want a kiss from me anyway? I could be ugly for all he knows. _"So, so, so you have to erm, well, keep your part of the deal!"

"Deal?" Yoko raised a scarlet brow at them, finding this blushing exchange between them both rather cute. And rather amusing.

"Oh, well, we, erm." Koneko chuckled weakly. Then she had the perfect cover story. "We decided to get each other motivated, and made the other, erm, agree to do something if the other person won. But we both drew so-"

"No you didn't." Mamushi interrupted, albeit politely. "Naruto's velocity was further in front, and faster, than your own. You fell, and as you both fell to the ground, Naruto was still closer to where you started. Then when you rolled, Naruto's limbs were always ahead of yours. Naruto won, technically." Mamushi then blushed, and looked down at her lap. "B, but you don't have to take my word for it…"

"Not unless you want the truth. Because I _also_ saw the exact same things as Mamushi." Yoko giggled, in a much better mood now. And all thanks to these two having verbal 'love taps'. If only they knew… "So I believe, that what ever you agreed to do upon losing, you should pay up Koneko. If I teach you anything today, it is to live up to your promises and be wise when agreeing to things. Next time, weigh up your chances of success better, and think of the consequences before going ahead with something. Now, come on." Yoko beamed, and couldn't understand why Koneko's sapphire eye was twitching, or why Naruto was grinning madly.

"Yeah, pay up Koneko-chan!" Naruto side stepped closer to her, cheeks bright pink from blushing, but his grin firmly in place.

Oh dear gods, what was she going to do.

"Erm…but I can't take off my mask." She pointed to her face at the same time. And besides, if we were getting technical, _technically_, Naruto didn't give her _chance_ to agree to anything.

"I'll close my eyes." Naruto answered _way_ too quickly.

"And we will head back to the village. Come Mamushi, you can help me collect our equipment." Yoko beamed, taking Mamushi's cold hand, and leading her off. "I wonder if Mei _actually_ caught them…" She laughed nervously, regretting sending her 'kitty cat' on the three of them. _maybe that was a little harsh…_

Koneko gulped loudly, watching her sensei and team mate until they were gone.

Gone, and completely gone.

Meaning she was now alone, with Naruto.

"Koneko-chan." Naruto sang childishly, but his blush was brighter than ever. He stepped closer to her, and held her hips so lightly, she would have thought he was afraid to touch her.

He probably was; scared with nerves.

Koneko looked around again.

Well, what would it hurt?

Her father was gone, they were all alone…she was all alone…with just cute little Naruto with her.

One of the things she missed out on with her furious none stop training with her father, was all the girl stuff little girls did. While they were all playing with dolls and picking flowers, she was sharpening kunai and reciting different Jutsu combinations from memory. Which means…

…she never _did_ get that first kiss…

Koneko gulped, shuffled closer to him, seeing him blush until his face was bright red, and took a deep breath. Naruto had closed his eyes, and was waiting patiently.

Inside Naruto's head, it was a jumble of chaos. Something like this…

_Oh Kami, she's actually going to kiss me!_

_What luck! I think I love Yoko sensei for this!_

_What will it feel like?_

_What will it taste like?_

_Should I stand still? Or lean in? _

_What do I do?!?!_

_Aiya! She's getting closer! _

_Is she actually going to kiss ME?! Of all people, ME?!?_

Koneko gulped again, placing one hand on his chest, and reaching for the rim of her mask on her nose with the other.

_She's touching me!_

_Her hands are warm…Mmmm…_

The cool morning breeze greeted her soft, exposed skin at last, and it made her shiver slightly.

She felt so naked without her mask on.

"H here goes…Naruto-kun" She whispered, leaning forward and closed her eye when-

"Wait! I mean." Naruto shuffled nervously. "I'm the boy, shouldn't _I _kiss _you_ first?" Koneko looked to his forehead, which was beading with nervous sweat. _Bless him._

"Ok." She whispered, lost in the romance of it all.

There were 12 years old.

What did you expect?

Dinner and a condom?

Naruto held her sides a little more feeling Koneko's breath on his lips.

Something dark, deep within him, started to turn and grow, blossoming like a poisonous ghost of his past. It burned through his veins, heating up his skin and making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He didn't know what it was, but this strange sensation was getting him all excited, as if a natural prompt to what he was doing.

He got so fired up; he forgot his nervous and went for it.

Koneko gasped softly as a pair of hot lips smoothed heavily over hers, and his hands pulled her hips towards him until their bodies were flush together. Naruto cocked his head to one side, slipping his tongue forward and licking at her lips hungrily.

Hungry, that was the hot, fiery feeling inside him.

It was a feral hunger sealed away inside him, fighting to get out and consume the girl before him.

And in a way…it felt like that strange red hot jolt he felt earlier, back in the classroom when he first met her. It didn't matter to him that he couldn't see her face, or that she had something wrong with one of her eyes. She felt so good in his inexperienced hands. Her soft lips moving as unsurely as his was, and yet, neither stopped.

That was, until a twig snapped nearby.

Koneko tore back first, pulling her mask back up before even Naruto could open his dreamily glassy eyes. That was _his_ first kiss too. And damn, it felt great! He wanted to do it again…

Koneko was on high alert, scanning the area for what ever made the noise.

But all she found, was a squirrel running out of the bushes where she heard the noise.

_Oh thank Kami, it was only a stupid squirrel!_ Koneko then laughed loudly, and looked back to a still dazed Naruto. "I'll see you round Naruto. Bye!"

"Mmmm…bye…Koneko…"

Koneko giggled at him, waved him good bye, and ran back towards the village, feeling as light as a feather. If it wasn't for her 'image', she would have skipped home.

Naruto couldn't remove the sedated, dreamy grin on his face all day. Not even his beloved ramen could live up to the delicious delight of his first kiss. He had forgotten all about that strange fire that burned inside him, seeing only reminders of Koneko everywhere he went. _Koneko…Hatake…wait! She's sensei's daughter! I'll definitely see her again, right?!?_ He then chuckled confidently. _Maybe I could get sensei to talk about her and secretly get more information about her…heh heh…sure thing, Dattebayo!_


	6. Geting to Know you

Chapter 5

"7099…7100…7101…" Yoko yawned, stretching her arms high in the air as her body lifted and fell to the ground jerkily. Like always, she was dressed in her red sandals, her red lesh mesh and red short shorts, white utility belt, two red hip pouches at either side, red mesh over her tummy, cleavage and her arms to her biceps, a red boob tube underneath the Ninja meshing, and her red bicep sleeves fanning slightly at her finger tips. The early morning sun shone off her shiny, luscious long blood red hair, and her full scarlet lips curved into a brilliant smile. "…7102…7103…come one Koneko, 97 more to go." Yoko cheered, looking down at her pupil.

"That's easy for you to say Yoko sensei. (pant) _You_ haven't got a (pant) grown person sat on your (pant) back while you do push ups…" Koneko grumbled, sweating buckets. Yoko counted every single one she did, and even now, over 7000 push ups later, she didn't seem bored with it at all! she had her legs crossed Indian style, sat in the middle of her back, and not a care in the world!

"Well." Yoko giggled. "It'll teach you not to be late to my training sessions. 7104…7105…"

"But I was (pant) better than yesterday!"

"7106…by an hour. That _still_ means you were TWO hours late. Even when I was thoughtful enough to arrange to meet later at 9am instead. You _still_ turned up at 11. 7107…7108…"

"I don't know what's wrong with me sensei, I just can't be (pant) on time." Yoko chuckled.

"Don't worry Koneko. 7109. I'll beat it outta ya!" Yoko winked at down at her, giggling happily at her in all her misery. "7110. Not long now. just up to 7200."

"Why is she to continue up to 7200, Yoko sensei?" Mamushi barely whispered from the side lines. Again, the one to be early, Mamushi was sat quietly on a rock next to them, watching as Koneko carried out her punishment.

"Because, Mamushi." Yoko's shining emerald eyes glistened in the sunlight at her. Mamushi couldn't help but look into those eyes of her, hypnotising in their brilliance. They commanded attention, without being at all intimidating. "Koneko was late by two hours. There are 60 seconds in each minute, 60 minutes in each hour, and 120 minutes in two hours. So, she is doing a press up for each second she was late to my training session. 120 times 60, equals 7200. and you've just done 7120 Koneko. I haven't stopped counting, so keep it up! You're doing really well."

At least there was a plus to this situation, Koneko thought. At least Yoko sensei was being positive and encouraging.

"Hai…(pant)…Yoko sensei." Koneko grit her teeth beneath her mask and pressed on furiously.

_Wow…she is so determined. So strong…_ Mamushi looked down at her pale hands on her lap. _If only…I wish…_

"_Why are you looking so down, Mamushi-chan?"_

"_I, I, I wasn't upset! Honest, I-"_

"_Relax relax!" _an older, masculine voice chuckled like he always did inside her head. Then, she could almost feel his warm, gentle fingers lift her chin encouragingly. Like he always did. _"It's ok to be upset sometimes. What's upset you, Mamushi-chan?"_

"…_I collapsed today. And I was scared, sensei. I wish…wish I was strong. Like you."_

The voices of her past ebbed away, leaving her with the sound off of her sensei cheering off her team mate with every push up she did.

Mamushi looked up, seeing the unhinging willpower etched clearly on Koneko's mask hidden face, even as sweat beaded on her skin until her mask was damp, and what little skin you _could_ see around her right sapphire eye, was glistening with it. She looked to be in pain.

But she never stopped.

Just like…

Him.

"7199…7200! Ok Koneko, you can stop n-"

Wham.

Koneko collapsed front first on the ground, closing her eyes and panting heavily.

But the look of relief and achievement on her face was all Mamushi saw.

_Does it feel good…to accomplish something like that? When it was hard and hurt?_

Mamushi frowned, and looked away. "Itai! You should be more careful!" Yoko laughed, having been tossed over as her student collapsed beneath her. "Ok, you've done really well Koneko. We'll finish up the training right here if you like, on the floor."

"Arigato…(pant)…Yoko sensei." Koneko chuckled tiredly, and shakily forced herself to sit up.

"Come join us, Mamushi." Mamushi blushed, and hurried over to sit by them.

But not with them.

How could she be _with _them, when they were just so…

Yoko sensei is beautiful, and skilled.

Koneko-chan is strong, and so very happy all the time.

But Mamushi…

"So…(pant)…what are we doing on the floor?" Koneko made Mamushi jump, as she shuffled over to sit closer to her. It was strange, the thought of someone _wanting_ to sit with her.

"Well, I think it's about time we got to know each other a little better. I mean, I'm your sensei, and other than your basic strengths and weaknesses I've observed so far, I don't really know anything about you." Yoko laughed, and beamed at them. "And you are team mates. But what do you really know about each other?"

"…"

"Exactly." Yoko pointed up in the air, and then to herself. "My name is Yoko Akane. I am a proud member of the Akane clan, and the number one Konoha Kunoichi. We are famous for our Kunoichi daughters, specialised summons, and other Jutsu techniques." She hurried at the end, a visible blush on her face.

"A famous Kunoichi?" Koneko beamed.

She was going to learn from a number one female Ninja. Yoko was exactly what _she_ wanted to be. Perfect.

"Oh yes. The Akane are regularly referred to as the Red Minxes of Konoha, the leaf kittens, or the scarlet tigers. The last name, was greatly influenced by our animal summoning preferences. Observe." They were all sat on the floor now, in a close triangle. Mamushi was sat on her knees formally, Koneko sat on her bum carefree, feet on the floor with her knees drawn up slightly and hung her elbows off them. Yoko had her legs tucked round her to one side elegantly, and bit the end of her thumb. She then made hand signs quickly, and pressed her hand to the floor by her side. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

With a large poof of smoke and a growl, Mei, in all her shaggy, vicious, fangy, clawed, 6 foot glory, appeared out of no where and sat herself loyally by her master's side. "Unlike the summons of some clans, or by some Ninja masters, Mei and the Akane tigers do not talk. But they are far more powerful."

"Hai, My father's Ninken, Pakkun, talks a lot…he never stops some times…" Koneko chuckled, closing her sapphire eye in memory.

_Flash back._

Koneko stood, 7 years old in a freshly bought pair of black trousers, a big green poofer jacket and her beloved mask and leaf protector. Her sapphire eye was wide, and she looked ecstatic. How adorable.

"Are you watching Koneko?"

"Hai, Papa Kakashi sensei!!" Koneko saluted with a giggle, her auburn bunches bobbing as she nodded her head furiously.

"Okay, then let's begin. I'm going to show you today, a summoning Jutsu. I have the ability to summon many Ninken, which are all Ninja dogs."

"We have doggies?! I've never seen-"

"No no no, Koneko." Kakashi chuckled, and patted her head. He crouched down next to her, and smiled. "Ninken are specially trained Ninja dogs, that only appear when summoned for battle, or mission related purposes. But they can not be summoned unless blood is used with the right hand signs. Like this." Kakashi cut his thumb with a kunai, completed his hand signs and struck the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" In a small poof of smoke, appeared a small brown pug dog, wearing a blue jacket and Konoha head protector on his forehead. On the back of his jacket, was the white symbol for scarecrow. The dog had dark brown ears, and coffee brown fur. He seemed bored, or very tired from his expression.

"Kakashi, why have I been su-"

"DOGGIE!!" Koneko jumped at him, scooped him up and hugged him tightly like a teddy bear. The dog's eyes bugged out of his head, and couldn't do anything as Koneko jumped up and down giggling.

"Koneko, erm, that's not a toy." Kakashi chuckled. "Pakkun is one of my summon Ninken." He then scratched the back of his head and nervously laughed down at Pakkun. "Yo, Pakkun. This is my daughter Koneko. Isn't she friendly?" Finally, Koneko stopped dancing around with the poor little dog, and cocked her head down to look at the creature she had so giddily attacked.

"What's your name doggie?" She giggled, her deep sapphire eye shining brightly.

"Pakkun." He then raised a brow, and looked over to a very sheepish Kakashi. "…am I to assume this isn't an on the field or mission situation, Kakashi?"

"That's right." Pakkun sweat dropped. "I'm teaching Koneko about summoning techniques."

"And you just happened to think I was the perfect example?" Pakkun's right eye twitched with annoyance.

"You are so cute!" Koneko giggled. "Can I summon you one day?"

"…" He looked over to Kakashi, as if _begging_ him to say no for him. If this hyperactive child got a hold of the summoning scroll and wrote her name on it for all the Ninken, he couldn't just imagine the chaos. He could see it now, doomed to going for 'walkies' and 'fetch'. And dog shampoos!! Noooo!

"Maybe one day Koneko. If I'm your sensei when you become an official Genin." He tapped the leaf band on her forehead and left eye. "You're still not technically old enough to learn Genin techniques now this is a time of peace."

"Oh…" Koneko nodded, and beamed down at Pakkun. She then dropped to the floor and nuzzled his head.

Pakkun sweat dropped, and looked up to Kakashi desperately. But with a cheeky grin, Kakashi just looked up. He liked giving Koneko things to laugh about. And he couldn't _really_ bring himself to rescue Pakkun at the expense of his daughter's enjoyment.

Pakkun would just have to suffer for now. "I love your paws, Pakkun." She giggled, laying him on his back (he had no choice lol) and playing with his front paws. "So soft and bouncy!" Pakkun blinked up at her.

Kakashi held his breath.

Either Pakkun would snap and snarl at him for this immature endeavour being a complete insult, or really hit it off with her. He, and his could-be bitten butt, were hoping for the latter.

"…really?" Pakkun brought his paws before his face, and raised a brow. "I never noticed."

"They really are! Can, I, erm." Pakkun looked up at her blush, which radiated through her mask. "Can I touch them again, please?"

1

2

3

"Well I can't see why not. I _do_ take good care of my paws after all. With all the long distance running and heavy pouncing we Ninken have to do so regularly, you can't be too careful." Pakkun nodded, ignoring that Kakashi had just very comically fallen over backwards behind them. "I mean, what state would my delicate cuticles be, if I didn't check them after every mission?" Koneko's eyes were wide, unable to believe a single creature (especially a small dog) could talk so much about his feet! "It isn't easy getting them like this you know. You have to put them in boiling hot water for at least an hour every night to draw out all the dirt and grim that gets stuck right between the-"

_End flash back. _

"Do you know how to summon your father's dogs?" Koneko blinked back to the present, and chuckled at her dazing out.

"No…but I know the fundamentals of the technique. Tell us more about you sensei!" Koneko grinned, her sapphire eye bright and eager. It made Yoko chuckle happily.

"Well, as I said before, I'm a Kunoichi. But a specialised Kunoichi."

"What are you specialised in, Yoko sensei?"

"Well Koneko, a few things. But…usually I find myself sent on the higher rank missions, when there are…say…a lot of male targets around." When Koneko just blinked, and Mamushi just watched her patiently, she sweat dropped. _Do I have to spell it out for you?_ "My services are better suited…to male opponents." Again, no recognition. She sighed, and decided to move on.

There was no way in hell she was just going to come out with it. "I'm at the Junin rank however, and-"

"How long have you been a Junin?" Koneko shuffled closer to her, giggling when Mei nudged at her shoulder affectionately.

"It seems Mei likes you. Good, I was worried she wouldn't." Yoko then reached over and took Mamushi's cold, pale wrist. She jumped with a gasp, her golden eyes wide. "Why don't you come sit closer to us Mamushi?" Slowly, as if uncertain, Mamushi pushed herself closer to them, until her knee touched Yoko's slightly. That was when her sensei finally released her covered wrist. "Ok, where were we? Oh yes, I have been a Junin for…" Yoko counted her fingers. "Since I was 18, so…4 years." Yoko giggled. "Guess how old I am."

"24." Mamushi whispered.

"Hai. And I still feel 16!" Yoko laughed loudly, before looking to Koneko. "Anything else?"

"Who was in your last team? Where are they now?"

"Oh…yeah…about that." Yoko chuckled nervously, and cast her emerald eyes up at the sky instead. "…you're actually my first team since…ever…" Koneko didn't see anything wrong with that, until Mamushi spoke up.

"But isn't one of the first tasks assigned to a Junin in the first year, to take a Genin team? Why has it been 4 years before your first team?"

At this point, Koneko became worried.

"Honestly Mamushi? I _couldn't_ take a team before now. I'm a specialised Kunoichi, and that was exactly how I was raised." Yoko pointed up at the air as if she was reciting some sort of decree.

In actual fact, she had been dreading this question so much, she had practised it in front of her mirror the first night of being given her team. "My mother was a red minx, her mother before her, and her mother. _My_ mother, had two sisters. They were the famous Akane three, the triple Minx threat, people called them." Yoko laughed fondly. "My mother had 6 daughters, and I am one of them, obviously. But my mother had 2 sisters. So we 6 Akane girls were split into the traditional 2 teams of 3, and trained by both our aunts. I was the baby of the 6, really. And I was put in the team with my two eldest sisters, Mei, and Lei." Mamushi then looked to the large tiger mewing happily to herself as she curled up on the floor.

_She named her tiger after her sister?_ "I was also the scrawny dork out of us all." Yoko laughed again, and Koneko sweat dropped.

_If she is the scrawny one…what do her sisters look like?!?!_ "We were trained separately from the Konoha academy, because we would never be useful with _our_ Kekkei Genkai as a regular Ninja."

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" Mamushi said too quickly to hide her surprise. Yoko eyed her. But Mamushi looked away nervously. "I mean…I haven't really met anyone with a Kekkei Genkai before…"

"Yeah, but that isn't important!" Yoko laughed loudly, covering up the momentary tension of that topic. "So back to the team thing, because I really want to clear this up! Now tell me. What is the usual boy to girl ratio in a Genin team?" Koneko closed her eyes, and thought of the other teams picked from their exams. And it was always the same. Even in Naruto's team.

"Two boys, one girl."

"_Exactly._ So the majority of the team needs training that can be used by _boys_. But if a team with two boys in it, is assigned to a specialised _Kunoichi…_"

"Then you could only correctly train the one girl, and the thirds of the team would be useless."

"Spot on!" Yoko applauded Mamushi with a cheery grin. "So I couldn't have a team before now. because _now_, _this_ team has two girls in it. So I am _perfect_ for the job! And I promise, I will put my sweat and blood in turning you into the best Kunoichi you can be!" Yoko punched the air with a grin, and Mamushi blushed. She looked her sensei up and down once…and gulped.

"Do all Kunoichi…dress so…charismatically?" her blush darkened, and she cast her golden eyes to the side.

"Well, we are Kunoichi." Yoko chuckled at her modesty. Bless her. "It does help if our targets are attracted to us."

"Erm, why?" Koneko blinked at her, scratching the back of her head. "Why should it matter if your opponent is attracted to you or not? You're just gonna kick their asses anyway." Yoko then sweatdropped, and chuckled nervously.

"I love coffee, tigers, dancing, being a Kunoichi, and that's enough from me! Heh heh… Your turn Koneko. Tell us both about yourself." Yoko beamed to Koneko, desperate to change the subject.

Mamushi was blushing madly. _She_ had clocked on to _just_ what a Kunoichi was. Apparently, Koneko hadn't.

She just shrugged, and began.

"Ok. Well, I'm 12 years old, nearly 13. I like…Papa Kakashi!" She beamed, coming to life. "I've lived with him as long as I can remember and love it! We sleep late, we eat together, train together, read together, drink tea together, play together. We do everything together!" Her grin slowly slipped off her face. "…this is actually…the first time…we've _not_ been together." Koneko looked to the side, her sapphire eye closing slightly. "I had hoped that he would become my sensei once I became an official Genin." She then sweat dropped and waved her hands around comically. "Not that I'm not happy with you, Yoko sensei! This just means I can surprise Papa Kakashi with what I've learnt!" The cheer was back, and Yoko smiled.

She had wanted Kakashi Hatake to teach her.

Who wouldn't?

And instead…Koneko got her.

But she refused to let that get to her.

"What about other things you like to do?" Yoko waited.

"Other things?"

"Yeah. Like sing, dance, train, swim, play with your little friends. You know, other things."

"Well…to tell you the truth…heh heh." Koneko chuckled weakly and shrugged her shoulders at them. "I don't really…have any other friends. Never have. It's always been Papa Kakashi and me. I like training, but I do that with papa too. Never sang…never really swam…never left the house without papa…what?" Yoko's face had fallen and a huge sweat drop fell down her face.

"You mean, you've never been anywhere without your father?"

"That's right. Didn't leave the house until I was 6."

"What, you mean, ever?!?"

"Yeah…what?!" Yoko had collapsed backwards.

"My student is a hermit…" Yoko chuckled nervously, but sprang back up with determination burning in her emerald eyes. "But don't worry, I'll change _all_ that!" Koneko gulped. "So…anything else?"

"Erm…not really?"

"Ok, then it's your turn Mamushi." Mamushi gasped softly and pointed to herself.

"M…me?"

"Yep! Come one Mamushi-chan. I really want to know more about you." Koneko gave her the thumbs up. Softly, Mamushi smiled, and looked down to her lap. She watched her hands as she fiddled with them, taking a deep breath.

"Erm…oh…well I…I haven't really got much to say, honest. I've only been here for a few weeks…"

"Huh?"

"I was…transferred here." That would do.

"And…before that?" Koneko prompted.

"I…I…" Mamushi whispered softly, slowly, closing her eyes.

What was she to tell them?

_I've been here for a few weeks…_

_Six weeks ago._

"AH!" Mamushi whimpered as her knees made contact with the floor. Her hands were still bound behind her, her mouth gagged tightly and her eyes streaming tears behind her navy black veil of hair. She sobbed softly as a firm hand shoved her head forward into a bow. _Itai…my arm…_ Dark blood still stained her cream clothing, the wound beneath still untreated and still weeping slightly. _It hurts so much…_

"Honourable Hokage." Mamushi squeezed her golden eyes shut, trembling. Her body ached from being shoved and lugged over a country, stored at night in barns and closet rooms with seals on the doors. She was so scared; she fell to her side and curled up into a foetal ball on the floor, her arms still tied behind her. Her dark hair fanned over her face and onto the floor, hiding her terrified tears from them all.

"What of your mission?"

"We…failed to apprehend Orochimaru. But we have many of his men in our interrogation cells with the best of our men getting information from them as we speak."

"And…who is this child?" Mamushi surprisingly, wasn't afraid of the elderly man's voice. It seemed kind, yet commanding.

"We…we believe her to be significantly linked to Orochimaru, Hokage-sama."

"Oh? On what grounds?"

"AA!" A fist full of her hair was grabbed and she was forcedly yanked back to a kneeling position. The other hand to the pair, pulled at her hair until her entire face was visible to the man before her. But she couldn't see him, as she didn't have the courage to open her eyes. She heard a loud thud, that she assumed to be his fists on his desk, before the pained cry of the Junin restraining her.

"How _dare_ you treat a young child, a helpless girl, in such a way in my presence?!" The elderly man spat. Mamushi had fallen back to the floor again, trembling violently. But at the sound of his voice, and the direction of his outrage, Mamushi slowly peered out from her hair at her 'savour'. "Have you no _shame?!"_

"But, but Hokage-sama, she is obviously the child of Orochimaru!"

"And is that her fault?" the Ninja didn't answer, and stepped back from the man stood by her. "Poor Chibi…" Mamushi gasped sharply and flinched away when he touched her shoulder lightly. "Come now…don't be afraid. You're safe now; I won't hurt you." He knelt down, and gathered her up in his arms. First, Mamushi felt the gag being pulled over her head, and then her hands released from their restraints. Her arms fell forward, and she gripped at his long white robe. "That's better." He gently opened her long curtains, and smiled warmly at her. Mamushi opened her golden eyes, and saw so much kindles, they pooled over once more, and tears ran down her cheeks. "What beautiful eyes you have. So bright, despite the darkness you came from." Mamushi jerked sobs through each difficult breath, and threw herself at him. Her hands fisted at his robe, and she cried her heart, soul, and sins into his arms. The kind old man with dark eyes, an aged face, but young, warm heart just held her as she sobbed. "Shhhh, there there young little chibi. You're home at last. You have found your way home."

"H, h, home?" Tears glistened as they still freely trickled down her ivory cheeks, and she gasped as he dabbed them away with his sleeve.

"Yes. The home of your forefathers, your foremothers, and your family."

"F, family?" Mamushi raised her head, and locked eyes with this amazing man. She was truly in awe at him.

"Yes. Everyone in Konoha is a strong, loving family with the will of fire to protect our loved ones."

"…who…are y you…?"

"I am the Third Hokage of Konohagakure. And I protect _everyone_ in my village." He chuckled warmly, and tapped the end of her pale nose. "Including _you_, now."

"…" Mamushi slowly, softly, buried her face in his chest and smiled to herself. _Thank you…thank you…thank you…_

_end flash back. _

"…thank you…"

"No problem…erm…what for?" Mamushi almost jumped out of her skin when she opened her golden eyes, to find Koneko sat directly in front of her, face right in front of hers with a scanning, curious, concerned sapphire eye. She jumped back, drawing her knees up to her chest to secure some more personal space.

"Oh, nothing, Koneko-chan." She bowed her head. "My name is Mamushi U…urrmmm. And well, I am also 12. But I will not be 13 for another half a year." She lowered her face closer to her knees, her voice soft and uncertain. As always. "I also have no friends to speak of, and have engrossed myself in training for many, many years now. And I also understand the summoning technique."

"Oh, good! Then I'll teach you both how to-"

"NO!" Koneko yelled, at the same time Mamushi gasped their reply. They then blushed at the other, and fumbled over themselves. Koneko first.

"I kinda have a Jutsu I'm working on, that wouldn't work if I have a summoning animal."

"And…I already have my own summoning creatures." Koneko swung her head round comically to look at her team mate. Mamushi did her best to avoid their looks by hiding her face in her knees, her long navy black hair falling forward to aid her.

"You do?"

"Fantastic!" Yoko clapped. "Well, don't hold back on us now Mamushi! Show us." Yoko beamed, ecstatic one of her pupils already knew the summoning Jutsu.

"I…I…" Mamushi looked terrified. "I shouldn't. I promised sensei I wouldn't ever-"

"Sensei?" Koneko blinked at her. Yoko then frowned, and sighed.

"You mean, you're sensei before me, right? The one in the village you lived in before here." Yoko then looked away again.

"What other village? Here did you come from Mamushi?"

"I come from Konoha! The land of my forefathers…of my…parents." Mamushi gripped her knees. "…the Hokage said so…"

"But, if you came from another village then-"

"That's enough Koneko." Yoko placed a hand on both their shoulders. "She'll tell us when she's ready, right, Mamushi?" Mamushi raised her head, and through the gap in her hair, she could see such a warm smile from those soft emerald eyes, smiling rouge lips, and her long blood red hair swayed slightly in the breeze. "But I would like to see your summoning Jutsu. Why would your old sensei teach you a technique, for you not to use it?"

"…I shouldn't…"

"Come on Mamushi!" Koneko cheered, nodding at her encouragingly.

"…you won't like it." Mamushi looked down. But Koneko nudged her shoulder with her head. It was a funny sight, and even tempted Mamushi's lips to curl into a soft smile.

"Sure I will. Try me." Her sapphire eye curved with a smile, and Mamushi looked from her face, to her sensei's. Yoko was also smiling at her.

Such kindness, such attention. Such…acknowledgement.

Mamushi, despite herself, built up the courage, and bit the end of her finger. She did the correct hand signs, and hit the floor by her side. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A crackling hiss erupted through the smoke.

Yoko sprang up and jumped onto Mei's back, having yanked Koneko with her.

Mamushi rose to her feet, and frowned.

"…Misssssttressssss Mamusssshhii."

Coiling itself slowly up her arm, was a long, slender, Japanese pit viper.

Its skin was dark brown and light brown, in a camouflage pattern, with high ridges over its deep yellow eyes. "Where are the enemy, misssstressss?"

"There are no enemies Akeyra." Mamushi felt tears prickling behind her eyes. She knew this would happen. Why had she been so stupid to hope they would be different and not fear a snake user? She knew better than to do something foolish like _hope_ for anything.

"Hai." Akeyra slithered along Mamushi's arm, and coiled around her neck once, draping herself around her shoulders as she went.

"Are you lonely again, misssstressss?" Mamushi blushed, wishing she hadn't said that in front of her sensei and team mate.

"…" She didn't answer, she obviously meant yes.

Koneko blinked a couple of times, and then jumped.

Down from Mei, and right in front of Mamushi.

"That is AWESOME! Can I touch it?"

"Hssss!"

"Akeyra is a girl." Mamushi whispered cautiously.

"Oh, sorry _Akeyra_." Koneko reached out. "May I touch you?"

"Touch me and die, human. Only missstresss Mamussshi can touch me!" Akeyra snapped out, barely missing sinking her sharp fangs into Koneko's hand.

"No! I mean, please don't do that Akeyra." Mamushi begged quietly. "Koneko-chan is my team mate."

"And biting her friends isn't nice, you know." Mamushi snapped her eyes wide over at her.

_Did she just say…she was my…friend?_

"Issss thisss true missstresss?" Mamushi looked down, still slightly stunned at her life long friend.

"…Hai…it is…" Mamushi just stared at her auburn pigtailed team mate…her…friend.

"Damn straight! But seriously, wow! That is _so_ cooler than summoning Turtles like Gai sensei does!"

"Sssso it issss. Sssssnakes are much better than sssssstupid ssssshelled frogsssss." Akeyra slowly lifted her head (after sneering at Koneko) and hissed softly into her mistress's ear. "Father hassss been asssssking about you." Mamushi gasped. If it wasn't impossible, she would have paled. "What sssshall I tell him?"

"…that I am fine, and eternally grateful, as I always will be."

"Hai, missstresss."

"So, how long have you been Mamushi-chan's summon?"

"Sssssince sshe cared for me after hatching. If ssshe hadn't, I would have died by the foot of that basssstard Oro-"

"It was nothing." Mamushi quipped quickly with a nervous chuckle. She then kissed Akeyra on the head (at which, Koneko sweat dropped) and nodded. "I will not keep you from your father longer. You may leave at your leisure, Akeyra."

"Ssssssummon my father ssssssome time. He missssesss you. He can't sssstand your f-"

"Domo Arigato, Akeyra." Her loyal scaled companion stared at her for a few seconds, and then caught on.

_That_ was obviously a forbidden topic.

"Hai, Misssstresss. But sssstilll. My father."

"…" Mamushi gulped, her golden eyes nervously looking at Yoko, Koneko, and then back to Akeyra. "Another time. But I will, honest."

"Hai."

Poof.

Akeyra was gone, and Mamushi almost collapsed as Koneko threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I have a super cool sensei who can attract her enemy before beating them up, and a awesome friend for a team mate who can summon snakes! Score!" She punched the air with her free hand, and didn't see Mamushi smile up at her warmly.

Koneko would never know how much it meant to Mamushi to be called her friend. For someone to _like_ her, not _hate_ her.

It was nice. For a change.

"Alright you two." Yoko giggled. "We've been out here all morning. I don't know about you two, but _I'm_ hungry. Anyone up for something to eat? My treat?"

"You're the greatest, next to Papa Kakashi, Yoko sensei!" Yoko's left eye twitched. For some reason, being compared to that man was infuriating.

_Bastard._

"Domo Arigato, Yoko sensei." Mamushi followed the two, more energetic members of her team, back into the village with a silent smile on her face. She then remembered the words of the Third Hokage a few weeks ago.

"_Everyone in Konoha is a strong, loving family with the will of fire to protect our loved ones."_

_Are Yoko sensei and Koneko-chan…my new family?_


	7. Child of white

Chapter 7

She couldn't believe it.

She had heard him, perfectly.

Koneko just couldn't seem to process what exactly she had heard, nor believe them.

She knew this was going to happen eventually, but so soon?

It had only been 3 days, not even a week, and it had happened already?!

"…Koneko?" Kakashi scratched the back of his silvery head, blinking his black eye at her expectantly. She had yet to make any expression.

He had just told her that the Third Hokage had just given his team a mission to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves, and he had to leave in 10 minutes. It would probably take a week, and she was to have Gai sensei come and stay here to take care of her. All the numbers she needed were by the phone, you know, ambulance, police, ANBU, the Third Hokage…wait…(a little drastic much? Is our Kakashi a regular worry-mom? Lol).

Kakashi was actually worrying even more every second, especially when she seemed to freeze to the spot. "Koneko?"

"…leaving…now?"

Koneko threw herself at him with all her might, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his middle. "No! You cant leave! I, I, I'll come with you! I-"

"Am growing up Koneko. You will have to go on missions with your team too. And I can't be with you then. I'm not your sensei anymore, Yoko is."

"Then why is Gai coming here! I hate Gai! He always says such horrible things about you and tries to make me wear that stupid green suit and expects me to train none stop with him all the time when I don't need to and-" Kakashi dropped to one knee and pulled her into a tight hug.

Although he was calm on the outside, inside he was distraught.

If it at all possible, Kakashi was mentally screaming and balling, whittling as his mind drew up list upon list of reasons why he should stay, what could happen to her while he was gone, all the dangers, all the possibilities.

What if the village was attacked while he left?

What if one of his enemies came and kidnapped her? Tortured her?

What if she became sick and he came back to another coffin?

What if.

What if.

What if!!

"Koneko." He forced out, knowing this was the right thing to do. Perhaps it was his fault for being too clingy all these years with her. She now didn't think she was safe unless he was there.

But he couldn't hold her left hand on her missions while she threw a kunai with the right. "It's only a week. And if you don't like Gai that much…I can't blame you…then what about…Yoko sensei!" Kakashi held her at arm's length, and curved his eye with a smile. "I'm sure that way, you couldn't _possibly_ be late for her training sessions." He laughed…but Koneko didn't.

"Papa…I'll…miss you…"

His heart was breaking, and so was his resolve. If he didn't leave now, he might not be able to.

"And I'll miss you too. Nothing in this world is more important to me than you, Koneko. What could possible keep me away from the one place I want to be?" He kissed her nose through their masks. "Where you are."

"…you promise?"

"I swear."

"…is it only a week?"

"Only 1 week. And it's a D mission. Child's play. I could be back sooner depending on how quickly my idiotic students travel." Koneko giggled tearily.

"…They're not as good as I am, are they?" She teased, sniffling.

"Nope. And they never will be. There is only one Hatake Kitten, and that's you." He tapped her nose with his finger, and rose to his feet. Kakashi lifted his backpack, and winked at her.

"Go round to Yoko sensei's place. If not, come back here and ring Gai. I'll be home soon, I promise. And Koneko?"

"Hai papa Kakashi?" He beamed a smile at her with his half closed eye. But to her, it was always half open.

"Train hard."

"I will Papa Kakashi! I swear!" Koneko nodded, blinking her tears away. "I promise to perfect a new Jutsu before you come back!"

"Good. I'll be looking forward to seeing it." He waved, walking backwards out of the apartment door. "I love you Koneko, good bye!"

"Bye bye Papa Kakashi! I love you to!" Koneko stood in their doorway waving madly, even after her father had been gone for 10 minutes. "…bye bye…papa…"

She stood there, letting her arm fall limply to her side.

Her father was gone, and wouldn't be back for a week…

This would be the first time he had to go on a mission, and not sneak her with him in his back pack. The first time she hadn't been able to follow him, only discovered when it was too late.

But now…

He was in another country.

An entire _country_ away…

oo0oo

"Of course you can stay here!" Yoko beamed, clapping her hands together, and nodding giddily. "Come in! Come in!" Koneko didn't actually have a choice, as Yoko grabbed her and _yanked_ her inside.

Yoko Akane lived in a HUGE estate, and Koneko's deep sapphire eye bugged out of her head a little bit more with each perfectly polished wooden hallway they jogged down, each king sized room they passed, and ornamental garden she saw through slide doors. Before Yoko let her go, she had passed 4 gardens, two with large Koi ponds, and now stood in a large room.

There was no other way to describe it. Because it had EVERYTHING in it! It was like the contents of an entire house in one room!

What Kakashi's apartment lacked, this place certainly had.

In the middle of the room was a neatly made pink futon, with three red poofer seats surrounding it, a HUGE plasma screen TV mounted on a dark mahogany chest of draws, which itself contained a large boom system and HUNDREDS of CD's, a dark crimson carpeted floor, red walls and curtains, and Mei curled up on a pink rug by the futon.

At the far back of the hall like room to the right, seemed to be an equipment room. There were maces, staffs, spears, long and short Katanas, a Naginata, claws, multiple scarlet outfits like the one Yoko was currently wearing, loads of kunai held by specially placed hooks and even a very ornate looking gold and red shield, with a large tiger roaring in battle in the very centre. This area was only sectioned off by a large pair of red curtains, which were open at the moment.

To the far back of the hall like room to the _left_, contained everything you could ever need in a kitchen. It was cornered off by a counter, much like the one Koneko had at home, with a cooker, dryer, oven, microwave, washing machine, dish washer, extractor fan, hob, sinks, and a large red bowl on the floor.

For Mei, she guessed.

"Well, I think you can pretty much see where everything is, but the bathroom is through the door between my Ops base, and the kitchen. I'll just get you a bed, and I'll be right back!" Yoko skipped off, apparently thrilled to have her here.

Koneko sweatdropped, and looked around, lost in the overly equipped room. She scratched her head and cocked it to one side. _If she lives in this HUGE estate…then why does she just live in this one room?_

Koneko just stood in the middle of the pink rug by Mei, who was still mewing in sleep, and felt very hollow, cold. Her sad sapphire eye dropped almost completely shut, and she hugged herself. It was hard, not having her father to hold her when she needed him.

He was just always there, all the time. But now…

"Hay, move your tootsies!" Yoko giggled, snapping her back to reality. Koneko chuckled nervously, and stepped aside. "Just a sec, and we're all at home!" Yoko laid out a big pink sleeping bag, and then laid a matching pink blanked, just like hers, over it. "Right, clothes?" Yoko blinked her bright emerald eyes at her eagerly, as Koneko slipped her backpack off her shoulder. Yoko took it, and then looked at her expectantly. "Well? Where's the rest of it?"

"…rest?" Koneko folded her arms and raised an auburn brow at her.

"…you've packed for a week, and all your clothes and toiletries and necessities are all in _this?_" Yoko almost fell over when she nodded. "Ok, I have a lot to do." Yoko nodded her head with the most determined expression Koneko had ever seen. Remember, she lives with Kakashi, who never _seems_, more than bored or cheery. He doesn't _do_ determined. So it was quite a shock for her. "First, clothes." Koneko sweat dropped as her sensei raided her bag, whipped out all her clothes (and underwear, eep) ran off to her 'Ops base', hung it all up, and skipped back. She then took out all her kunai, shuriken, scrolls, wires, smoke bombs, powders and pouches. They joined her clothes on the wall, and Yoko then stood, her arm submerged in the backpack, looking for something. "Where are your toiletries?"

"In the side pocket." Koneko replied nervously, pulling out a bar of soap, a toothbrush and paste.

That was it.

"WHAAAA?!?!"

Yoko looked like she was going to faint. "Oh HELL no!" She took the toothbrush, and threw everything else down on the floor. Yoko vanished behind the door to the bathroom, and called out. "Koneko, come here and _learn_ from your Sensei!" She did as she was told, and joined her in…

…an exquisite white marble bathroom, with black speckles in it. There was a HUGE bathroom, and a separate shower, toilet, and TWO sink stations. Each with its own cabinet with mirror doors above it. "Right." Yoko put her toothbrush in the left sink cabinet. She flipped her lush long scarlet hair, and sighed through her rouge lips. With a brief shake of her heavenly head, she began. "I can see that living with only a male influence in your house, has _greatly_ impaired you. You will have _obviously_ learned many things from Kakashi-san, all to do with how to be a good Ninja." Yoko cleared her throat, and opened the right sink cabinet.

It looked like a laboratory. There were so many different coloured bottles and liquids in there, it was down right intimidating! "But _not_ how to be a good _woman_." Yoko smiled softly at seeing Koneko sweat drop. _This must be daunting for her. But damn it, I will save her!_ "This is a special moisturising shampoo. Get undressed, you're having a bath."

"What?!? I don't need-"

"Do it." Yoko narrowed her sharp emerald eyes. Koneko didn't _dare_ disobey her. She nervously got undressed, seeing Yoko turn on the taps, and turn her back to her. "Get in." She did, with a slosh.

"Peh!"

"These, my dear, are called bubbles!" Yoko giggled again, turning to look at her. Koneko had her knees drawn up to her chin, sweat dropping and blushing madly. She had her large auburn pig tails pinned up on her head. "…erm…Koneko?" Yoko scratched the side of her head. "…you're still wearing your mask and head band…"

"And?"

Yoko's head fell forward comically, sweapdropping.

"Alright." _I can see you're not going to take them off…another father's influence I see…peh._ "Ok, now for a good old lesson, in…" Yoko pointed up the ceiling, a bright grin on her face. If only Koneko didn't seem so sacred… "-hair care!" .

oo0oo

_What time is it?_

Heavily, golden eyes dropped open and scanned through the room.

Mamushi had been sat in the corner of the small apartment room since she arrived home yesterday. The fridge was still full, after the assigned Junin came round with her shopping, accompanied with the Junin in charge of checking her physical and mental health, and the ANBU Ninja chosen to check her room for anything she shouldn't have…

Well, what did you expect? With _her_ past…

_I don't blame them. They come, they leave, quick and easy if I submit…I'm good at that. _ Mamushi pulled her knees up to her chest, and hugged them tightly until they rested against her forehead.

Her unloved, thick navy black hair covered her face and all down to her hips. Sprawled by her feet, was the Konoha leaf protector from the Third Hokage. She both treasured such a gift, and despised it. With all her heart, on both counts.

She ran both ivory, cold hands through her matted hair as if insane, huddled in her little corner.

She had hardly used the rest of the room.

Mamushi didn't care of the floor was a tiled brown, if the walls were a soft cream, the curtains chocolate, the comfy chair cinnamon with a practical desk, home of her back pack, supplied (by the ANBU operative) weaponry and pouches of kunai. They had a numbered list for each item loaned to her…just encase.

Behind her, was a small kitchen in the back corner, and a door to her single bedroom of ice white sheets and hospital white walls.

White, everything was just so white here…

_White…I love white…and absence of colour…_

_**Flash back**_

"Kabuto sensei?" Mamushi whispered softly as she creaked the door open. Her dainty little marble fingers pushed the heavy wooden doors open, and a hairy mass of navy black hair peered round the frame. "Kabuto sensei?" She whispered again, seeing his outline though the veil before her golden eyes.

"Mamushi-chan?" Mamushi nodded meekly. "Come in, come in! I was just about to come and get you." Kabuto chuckled, and regarded her with his warmest smile.

"Y you were, Kabuto sensei?" Mamushi shuffled inside, closed the door silently, and approached her sensei. Once she was close enough, Kabuto grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Hai, I was Mamushi-chan." He released a heavy sigh, a ritual for him whenever she was near. All his pent up worries just faded. Because when he held her like this, he could ignore the reality animating itself on the other side of his bedroom doors, and pretend that there was no one in the world by he and Mamushi. He looked down at her, his 7 year old student and 'sweat heart' as Orochimaru snidely called her in his presence, and chuckled. "You know, how am I supposed to look into your beautiful eyes, if you insist on hiding them behind that hair of yours?" He chuckled, already knowing what her response would be.

"F forgive me Kabuto sensei! I didn't mean to inconvenience you, honest!" but he just parted her long navy black hair, took one look into her big, bright golden orbs, and beamed at her.

"That's ok, Mamushi-chan." He then winked at her. "Do you know what day it is, Mamushi-chan?" She blinked patiently at him, waiting for him to explain. He couldn't believe she didn't know. "Come with me." He smiled at her, and took her hand. "We're going outside."

"B, but!" The grey haired, spectacle wearing teen picked chibi Mamushi up and gave her a piggyback. "But I'm forbidden from ever leaving the-"

"You're my responsibility. Mine." He snapped softly, though he didn't seem to be talking to her…

"Gomennasai!" He blinked, and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'll let you off if you tuck your hair back for me. The way I like it." He gave her a warm smile, and she timidly pushed her thick hair behind her delicate white ears. "That's better. I can see you now."

"Hai…"

Kabuto, grabbing a bag from the side of the door on his way out, ran into the hallway with such speed, Mamushi buried her face into the back of his neck to shield her face.

He always had been super fast, it made her eyes water.

Soon, the dank, musky smell of the base was replaced by the crisp, wet forest scent. Light like she had never seen before drowned them, as the sun itself had been waiting for them happily. She could even hear water running somewhere, and the odd chirp of birds in the trees.

Mamushi's golden eyes were wide as she looked upon the world for the first time, her head twitching in ever direction, taking it all in.

Kabuto slowed to a steady walk through the trees, feeling elated and perfectly content to look over his shoulder at her serene expression.

Was the world really that beautiful to her? "…sensei…"

"Kabuto. I'm not your teacher here. I'm much more than that, I hope." He chuckled, and came to a stop a few miles away from the base. Mamushi blushed slightly, only to gasp at the sight before her.

There was a perfect, long winding river flowing majestically before her in the secluded clearing, framed by elegantly erect trees, dew glossy bushes and foliage on the banks and the water was so clear, you could see the earthy brown colour of the river bed. It looked so pure, so brilliant. It could have been the soul of the earth leaking to the surface for the very privileged to see. It looked like pure, heavenly Chakra, reflecting all the sunlight on its surface like small living diamonds.

"…Kabuto-kun…" She blushed immensely, and realised that he had been watching her marvel at the river.

To him, the river was just a water source, something ordinary and easily overlooked.

To _her_, it was like a spirit of an ancient God, shimmering in all it's brilliance against the earth, dancing on its surface. Something she _couldn't_ stop looking at.

"Beautiful." He smiled, and lowered her to her feet. "And you can go for a paddle, if you like, Mamushi-chan." He chuckled, and pulled out a pretty little cream child's kimono. "In this. You can change back afterwards, and no one ever needs to know." Mamushi hesitantly took the kimono, and looked up at her sensei's face. If they were caught now, or later, he would be punished. Whenever he did this, brought her things, spent time with her instead of studying (even though he had a photographic memory), _risked_ it…_he_ was punished. Never her.

"Are you sure, Kabuto sensei?"

"It's Kabuto-_kun_. If you please." He laughed at her shy, smiling expression. "I like hearing you call me that, Mamushi-chan." He cupped her face, and tenderly kissed her forehead.

He liked to do this, she noticed. Although he couldn't do this often, whenever he could, he would kiss her face and hold her tight, as if afraid she would disappear, or to reassure himself she was still there.

The last time he had kissed her, was at least three months ago.

Her cheeks glowed slightly, being a bright contrast to her pale white skin, but she smiled. It was nice to feel needed for something, even if it was just for Kabuto's peace of mind. She had never had a real family, like the families she saw around the base when Orochimaru wasn't looking, or the ones she made up for herself when she slept. But…Kabuto was family. He was the only family she had. He was very much like a loving older brother, teaching her to be a good Ninja, picking her up when she felt, healing her when she got hurt, and always smiling for her.

It was obvious from the blood and bruises he wore when he smiled, that he wasn't happy. But he smiled regardless, just for her.

It made her feel warm inside, to mean something to someone, _anyone_. she hadn't ever had that before…

"K Kabuto-kun." She gulped. "If it pleases you, I will change and paddle in the river."

"Hai, it pleases me." He kissed her forehead, and he quickly span round on his heels to turn his back to her.

1, to give her privacy.

2, to prevent her from seeing the tears falling down his smiling, gratified face. She stirred such happiness within him; he was willing to have the beating every time he returned to his room to find Orochimaru waiting there, with that damn whip in his hand. That man just _loved_ inflicting pain, even upon his most useful and necessary Shinobi. And he knew he would be there, in his room, waiting for him with that damn whip, as soon as he returned.

But he didn't mind.

As long as he could give Mamushi even the slightest sliver of happiness, like a 7 year old girl _deserves_, he would take a thousand beatings. "I'm changed, Kabuto-kun." He wiped his face dry, closed his traitorous eyes and pretended to clean his glasses as he turned to face her.

"Then go and test the water. Oh, and no using Chakra to prevent yourself getting wet, Mamushi-chan." He chuckled, as she nodded her head, and slowly approached the water.

She looked so pure, like that. Her long navy black hair shining in the morning sun, long and down her back. Wearing that soft cream kimono and obi. Her ivory white feet were bare, and her toes timidly tested the surface of the water. The cool refreshing liquid licked at her skin lovingly, almost _making_ her submerge both feet in it.

It felt like Chakra, the way the water swirled around her ankles. She looked back over her shoulder, and Kabuto got his payment.

That very rare, very beautiful smile she hid away behind locked bars and misery, shone brightly from her face like the sunlight glistening off the water's surface. Her golden eyes twinkled, her lips parted in a soft, warm smile and she looked so happy. So very happy.

You could almost forget the way Orochimaru's men kicked her in passing, the way she was given one bowl of food a day, the way she was locked in a cell for a room day and night, unless Kabuto put a training request in for her to be released.

You could almost forget the way her father ignored her existence, or the way, if you waited until she thought no one was looking, she gazed up at her father's back longingly. You could almost forbid the crestfallen image from your mind, of her stood behind her father, so close and yet so far away from all she ever wanted, and the scene of her father embracing her coming to life in her yearning eyes.

But it never happened, and it never would.

It was then, Kabuto openly cried. He sniffled, walking quickly over to her and running into the water. He grabbed her and hugged her for dear life.

Mamushi was so shocked, she dropped the bottom of her kimono and it fell into the river to heavily sway in the flowing water. "K, Kabuto s-"

"Mamushi-chan. You know, love isn't something that comes to you." Her eyes snapped open, and she gripped the sides of his dark blue clothes. "Love is a gift, and only certain people are meant to give you love, in life. No matter how hard you may work, or how hard you want someone to love you, if they aren't meant to, they won't." He sobbed, and closed his eyes, his head resting ontop of hers. _So please stop waiting for it to happen. Don't wait for the rest of your life and die miserable, Mamushi-chan. I'm begging you._ He kissed her head. _I couldn't bear to see you die on the inside, and then die of a broken heart._ Kabuto let his tears run down his face, gulping deeply. _I would sooner kill you than let you feel that torture._

"How do you know…" Mamushi hugged him back, her face deflated and trance like. "…how do you know if someone is or isn't meant to love you, if you don't give them a chance?" She whispered.

"Because love is a gift." Kabuto reached inside his shirt, lifted something over his head and held if for her to see. "And love is given to you, from the most unexpected places, in the most unexpected ways." Mamushi looked down at his cupped hand, and saw what he was holding. It was a plain black leather necklace, with an ivory rectangular talisman hanging from it. There were two kanji carved into it, and she could barely read them, from the way Kabuto decided to move his hand up suddenly. "Gift of Love. That's what it says." He lowered the necklace around her neck, and rested the talisman on her chest. "In my family, we are given these talisman from the ones who love us, to protect us and remind us that we are not alone. I was given this by the last of my clan…" he hiccupped a sob in his throat. The scene of the battlefield where he was first discovered by his old sensei too strong in his mind. And the rotting corpses of his beloved family littered around his bloody feet. "…by my little brother. And now I give this to you." He kissed her forehead, and smiled through his tears. "Do you know what today is, Mamushi-chan?" The light shone from his round glasses and made her squint slightly, but she shook her head once. "It's white day." Kabuto chuckled, turned her in his arms and hugged her from behind. He bared one of his arms around the front of her shoulders, at the base of her neck, and the other hand pulled her long hair back and played with it. "Today's the day where every woman, everywhere, is treasured for simply being. You know, I think this day was made for you, Mamushi-chan." He chuckled again, resting one cheek on the side of her head. "White is your colour. Pure, soft, with the absence of any colours to taint your serenity. Your hidden beauty. A hiding angel. My Mamushi." He closed his eyes happily and held her.

"…today…is my birthday…I'm 7 years old…" His eyes snapped open, but he couldn't see the eerily blank expression on her face. "…I was born on white day…"

"Then today really _is_ your day. Happy birthday Mamushi-chan." He gave her an extra squeeze. "And I want you to remember every White day, that as well as being a year older, you are also a year more beautiful than the last. Inside and out."

"Kabuto-kun…"

"Hmm?" He looked over her shoulder and saw her eyes were closed, and felt her delicately slender fingers curl over his arm around her front with one hand, the other held the ivory talisman tightly.

"Can we…stay like this? For a while?"

"We can stay like this for as long as you like Mamushi, daughter of White day."

_**End flashback**_

_White is my colour…_

Suddenly, the room didn't feel so cold anymore. It seemed bright, clean and personal.

Hers.

_My colour. My room._ She let that rare smile trace her lips.

_If only…I could have had a room like this with you, Kabuto sensei. Kabuto-kun…_

Her heart racked against her chest, tears prickled her eyes and grief struck her again.

"_Kabuto-kun!"_

"_Get out of here Mamushi!"_

"_N, no! I, I, I won't leave you!"_

"…_Mamushi…"_

"_KABUTO!"_

"_Forgive me, please…"_

"_KABU-AAAAAAAHHH!!"_

"S, stop it." Mamushi begged herself not to break down again. It had only happened a few weeks ago, but it was still traumatic for her. "W why did you leave me…Kabuto-kun…"

BAM!

Her door slammed open, and Mamushi was left to gaze in shock at the open door of her apartment, still sat in the corner.

"Mamushi-Chan."

"…what are you doing here?"


	8. Itcha Itcha Antics

"Get back here!" Yoko ran out of the front gates of the Akane estate, and stopped with a panting huff. She put her hands on her knees and sighed. "Koneko, you certainly _are_ your father's child!" She yelled after her invisible pupil, but smiled to herself all the same. It had certainly been an 'eventful' morning, after all. she couldn't get the image of Koneko with pink bubbled foaming on her head (having to struggle to clean it with only three different shampoos, because of her struggling and refusal to remove her mask and Konoha head protector) and that sour expression on her face.

All Yoko did was look away for one brief second, and her auburn haired student had hopped out the bath, thrown her clothes over her wet body and dashed out the door. "At least I managed to rinse everything out before she left." Yoko chuckled, and flicked her long scarlet hair behind her dramatically. Worthy of the number one Kunoichi in all of Konoha. She returned to her room, where she kept her entire room, and decided that she herself needed a little down time with the good old pamper supply before she headed out to find Koneko again. A long bath, touch up her nails, perhaps smooth on some moisturiser before a fresh set of clothes, and she would head out to find her. After the correct make-up had been applied, of course. She wasn't vein, but she just felt strong with make up on. It was the armour of women, and she found she couldn't cry when she wore it.

"_Never cry when you are wearing your makeup, Yoko-chan. If you do, the results would be disastrous, and nothing looks stronger than a women with rouge lips, and scarlet eyeshadow. Remember that, my little tiger."_

_Okaasan…_

oo0oo

"Mamushi-Chan."

"…what are you doing here?" Mamushi's tear glazed golden orbs stared in shock at the open door, and she couldn't seem to even care that her hair had fallen back to reveal her entire face to the visitor. Not that it was the first time they'd seen her face like this.

"Mamushi-chan, why do you look so shocked my dear. Is it because I haven't visited in a week?" Long billowing white robes flapped in the doorway slightly from the outside wind, and a rasping cough met her ears. Mamushi stood, slowly at first, one hand over her chest where she could feel her ivory talisman beneath her clothing, and the other hung by her side. One step, two steps, and she ran.

The Third Hokage embraced her lovingly, and chuckled when she sobbed into his middle. "Now, why all the tears little one? Surely this old face isn't that bad, is it?" He chuckled warmly, and stroked the back of her head. He remembered when he used to pat her father's head, when he was his really young subordinate. Although, Orochimaru sneered and turned away, his hair was still as long and smooth like hers, but not as navy, or silky soft…_she must have inherited that from her mother._

"N No, Hokage-sama, honest! I-"

"Then stop these tears, and let me see you smile, little one." He chuckled again, and lifted her chin to look down at her. "And may I come inside? The weather isn't kind to my aging skin today."

"Gomennasai!" Mamushi threw herself backwards over her fumbling feet to let him enter. She collapsed onto her back, but forced herself to snap forward until she bowed to him, like a peasant to an emperor.

This made the Third frown. _Orochimaru…what have you done to her? I see your cruelty was not even spared on your only child…_

"Mamushi-chan." She gasped as he knelt before her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't bow to me like you are beneath me, Mamushi-chan." She blinked at him, and he smiled.

"But, but other people bow to you, Hokage-sama."

"But not for the same reasons, Mamushi-chan." He then nodded and closed his eyes. "Konoha, this village, is my family. And like a normal family, everyone bows to the father out of love and respect. To show their gratitude and happiness for all he has done for them." He took both her hands, and smiled warmly at her. It reminded her of Kabuto's smile. "That is why everyone else in the village bow to me, out of love. Not our of fear, like you do." Mamushi gasped, and tried to pull her hands back, but he didn't let go. "You are so accustomed to it, aren't you? Showing absolute obedience…fear…that isn't respect." He spat, to himself. How terrible his genius apprentice turned out…

"Out of love…" Mamushi took her hands back and placed them over her chest, over where her talisman rested. _Is it that all of Konoha have chosen to give their gift of love to the Hokage, because he is like their father?_ She smiled sadly. _To have so many people love you…_

"Hai, little one. Now, I was just in the neighbourhood, and decided to stop by. I've just bought some freshly baked sweet dumplings, and wondered if you might want to share them with me, Uchiha-Dono?"

"Don't call me that!" Mamushi squeaked, and gathered herself. "I, I mean." She turned her back to him, and walked into the kitchen part of her apartment. "No one knows of…who my mother was…other than you? Hokage-sama?"

"It was good of you to confide that fact, Mamushi-chan." He smiled. _Although, you were placed inside of a sealing ring. No matter if you didn't want to, you were forced to answer all of my questions truthfully…_ He frowned. But that was in the past now. By only two weeks…but is was still in the past.

"Demo…" Mamushi timidly brought two plates back into the 'living room' with her, and sat on the floor. Awkwardly, the Hokage did the same, and held a hot bag of freshly backed sweet dumplings. In actual fact, he had planned this visit, but didn't want to tell her that. "…the other day. I saw Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh?" He loaded dumplings onto her plate first. "And what did you talk about?"

"We didn't. I only saw him." Mamushi placed her hands on her knees, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Didn't you even _try _to-"

"Ne?!?! Hokage-sama?!? Mamushi-chan?!?!" Mamushi gasped, her golden eyes wide at her doorway for the second time that morning.

Her second unprompted visitor, had two slightly damp, explosions of lush auburn pigtails on the side of her head, her Konoha head band over her left eye, black mask tucked half way up her nose, a curious sapphire eye locked onto the Hokage, her usual attire of black skin suit, black trousers, and green bust jacket in place, with wet patches here and there. She had no sandals on her bare feet, and her arm sleeves were flung over her shoulders. She, was Koneko Hatake, Mamushi's new team mate.

She put her fingerless gloved hands in her pockets, a seemingly bored expressing coming over her face from her half closed blue eye.

A slitting image of her 'father', the Third thought. He decided that her initial shock of seeing him here, had worn off now. _Now_, he would address her.

"Why, if it isn't the elusive Chibi Hatake? Honestly, from the way your father hid your existence from everyone, you'd think he was paranoid of us all." he chuckled, but stopped when the only response he got was an uninterested blink from Koneko, and silence from Mamushi. "Well, I believe I have just thought of a better way for us all to spend out morning. I will continue on my way, now that I am satisfied with Mamushi's progress-" he got up and placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder. "-and entrust you to the eating of these dumplings with Mamushi, in my stead. You could even take them outside, if you like. The weather is certainly clearer than it was this morning." The Third just smiled down at her, and looked back over to Mamushi, who was still stunned. "Oh, and Perhaps you wouldn't mind keeping Koneko-chan company, Mamushi? After all, with her father gone, she is all alone. It seems, she never thought she'd ever _need_ anyone else." He then gave Koneko a significant look, before he walked out of the apartment and out of sight.

Mamushi stared at her team mate. _She…doesn't have anyone? is that true? Did she truly solely attach herself to her father? I thought…she had friends._ From the way Koneko was always targeted in public, as she had seen so far, and so fearless in her tasks, that she had no problem socialising with others. Yoko-sensei seemed to hit it off with her, so did that blonde boy from the other day.

He was noisy. She didn't like him. he was team mates with…

"…Sasuke…"

"Asshole." Mamushi gasped and looked up. Koneko had plonked herself into a sitting squat in front of her, her blue eye lazily looking down at the steaming dumplings and pointing at them with one finger. She kept her other hand idly I her trouser pocket. By this time, she had slipped both black arm sleeves up to hug each bicep, and raised her stoic gaze to her team mate. "Hate him. He seriously has the biggest _tree_ rooted up his ass. What? Has he had piles since he was six or something? You'd think so from his expression. And that attitude? I think that spoilt little _brat_ needs to stop being such an idiot and realise that the world _wasn't_ created to prostrate itself and pucker up for his shiny punk ass." There was no anger in her voice. It was as if she were simply commenting on the standard of the room. Koneko finally picked a dumpling, and lifted it to her eye line.

"That is…quite mean." Mamushi gulped, and looked down. _Why am I speaking so out of line all of a sudden?!_ When she looked up, the dumpling was gone, and Koneko was just fingering the edge of her mask on the ridge of her nose. "You ate that fast."

"Always have." Koneko yawned, and sat back against the wall in the corner. the corner of the room now rested to the left of Koneko, and to the right of Mamushi. _We're both in the corner now._ Mamushi thought, feeling…relieved by this somehow. "You not gonna eat any of them?"

"Oh, yes." Mamushi just took one and nibbled on the outside of it. Her eyes then watered, and she smiled to herself.

This was the first time she had ever eaten something that tasted so good, that hadn't got a layer of day old grime on it. It was fresh, delicious, and all for her. Not the scraps of someone else's meal she got once a day.

"You like 'em hm? I prefer noodles, rice balls and ramen. Papa Kakashi always brings me Daifuku cake at the weekend, and sometimes we have that strong tea Papa likes so much, and when we're sleepy. He always lets me sleep on his chest like I did when I was little, and-" Koneko blushed, and chuckled nervously. "I, erm, well, that is to say that-"

"You love your father very much, don't you?" Koneko smiled, and her deep sapphire eye shone like an endless morning ocean. Full of life and promise. Mamushi was also smiling, sadly. "I love my father too." _But he would never…_ she shook it off, and picked up the plates. She wasn't that hungry, and she would enjoy them later. It was obvious Koneko wasn't one for eating in public, and looked at her curiously.

"Where _is_ you're dad?"

Smash.

Mamushi's fingers became numb, and the plates she was holding slid from them, and shattered in two on the floor. "Mamushi-chan!"

"I, Gomennasai! It was an accident! Honest!" Mamushi dropped to her knees and was just about to gather the broken shards with her hands, when they were gone! She looked up, only to find Koneko half leaning against the kitchen door. When did she move…?

"Don't worry about it, Mamushi-chan." But she made a mental note of her reaction to analyse later… "Say, Mamushi-chan. You got any plans today?"

"No…why?" Mamushi got to her feet, and regarded her team mate carefully. In a matter of seconds, and the blink of an eye, Koneko had managed to gather broken pieces of plates beneath her own hands, disposed of them in the kitchen, and stand there with her arms over her chest and that grin on her face, where her visible eye curved into a smile shape.

"Because in _that_ case, we should take the Third's advice and go outside."

"And keep you company." Koneko opened her eye at that, and raised a brow.

"That's the worries of an old man. Do I _look_ lonely?" She laughed hard, her hands in her pockets.

"Yes."

Silence.

"I hear there's a book sale on in the village bookstore. I was planning to take a look to see if the next book in Papa Kakashi's favourite series has been published yet, but if you want, you could come too." She then turned her back, looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "And yeah, I _could_ use the company." She then chuckled, turned her back, and started walking away.

Mamushi blinked her golden eyes up at her retreating team mate, hesitated, but got to her feet and ran after her.

"Matte! I-"

"I _knew_ you'd come, Mamushi-chan." Koneko grinned, held her hands on her pockets and led the way. She didn't even seem to care that she was still bare footed, when they walked right out onto the streets. Mamushi walked behind her, hands cupped before her and her head bowed forward. Her long navy black hair fell forward, as it always did, and she became comfortable.

This was the norm, submission. That was just who she was, a submissive dog. and when she was being ignored and submitting to the will of others, she was most content.

At least that way, she knew where she stood. "Erm, what are you doing?" Mamushi looked up, and peered through the small gaps in her hair. Immediately, Koneko grabbed her arms, pinned her against a wall, and left Mamushi scared and speechless. "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have to." She raised a brow at her, and rolled her eye at her. Well, she rolled _both_ eyes at her, but Mamushi could only see one of them. So does that still count?

"I, I."

"Did you _want_ to come with me?"

"I…didn't…_not_…want to…" Koneko squinted at her.

_What exactly does that mean?_

"Hay, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Matte! I-" Koneko parted her hair, and noted how silky soft it was. Hers was thicker than that, and no where near as smooth. Her hair had a more…wild feel to it. Not like Mamushi's. Hers was beautiful, navy silk. It was then that Koneko noticed Mamushi looking up at her shocked, and…frightened?

Koneko looked deep into her team mate's golden orbs with her sapphire one, and looked to be evaluating her.

After two solid minutes, Koneko curved her eye with a smile, and chuckled at her.

"You look so kawaii under there, you know? You shouldn't hide your face away like that. Never be ashamed of the cards you're dealt with. You only get to play them once in the game of life, after all." Mamushi stared at her in awe.

That sounded so deep…

Koneko placed her hand on Mamushi's head, and smiled at her.

Again.

She always smiled at her. And it always made her feel…needed.

"Koneko-chan…"

"You were looking at your feet earlier. Don't. It's bad practise. I used to do the same, but I looked right up at the sky." Koneko chuckled and pointed upwards. She cocked her head to one side and chuckled again. "'If you always look everywhere else other then where you are going, how do you ever expect to get anywhere? Those who look of aimlessly, live aimlessly.' That's what my Papa Kakashi taught me. Besides." She took her hand back. "What if an enemy Ninja attacked why you were looking down, or I was looking up? If you look down, and I look up, who will look where we are going?" She then laughed and shoved her hands back in her pockets. "Don't hide your face, M-k?" Mamushi scuttled after her again, and secretly smiled to herself.

_Don't hide my face? Don't feel shame over the cards I'm dealt? So says the girl wearing the mask…_ but it was funny, if you think about it.

Mamushi followed her older team mate into a round building, which had a lot of men inside…

"K Koneko-chan?" It looked like a normal enough bookstore.

It was just the _customers_ that rung a little…strange. Mamushi found her hand being taken, and being yanked down the back book isle of the furthest part of the shop.

"Here we go. The new issue of Itcha Itcha paradise. Oooh, it has a new name." She picked up a small pink book, with a woman in a long red dress with long red hair and eyes seductively looking at the coolest looking guy in all existence. He was dressed as a Shinobi, and had dark hair and dark eyes. he had a kunai in his teeth, and a rose in his hand. The other hung a pair of handcuffs from his forefinger, and Mamushi gulped. "Itcha Itcha Antics, huh? I can't wait! Papa Kakashi will be so surprised when he comes home to find the new Itcha book waiting for him!" . Koneko just looked like the most innocent content kitten right then, with no desire more than to please her father with a present upon his return.

Mamushi's cheeks were stained red, and she couldn't stop staring at the front cover with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Isnt…that…R rated Graphic romance?" Mamushi gulped, her tiny voice only just audible to Koneko's ears.

"Huh?" She blinked, and looked back to the little pink book in her hand. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've never really looked." She chuckled nervously, and Mamushi almost fell over.

She actually _did_ fall over, when Koneko blatantly flipped the front cover open and looked at the first page.

Even from the first page, Koneko's eye grew wide and her cheeks were blushing so much, you could see the pink hue through the mask.

She snapped the book shut, and would never think of her father in the same way again.

"I don't think we should be caught back here, Koneko-chan."

"You're absolutely right." Koneko cleared her throat, and led them to the shop front. Mamushi sweatdropped.

Koneko hadn't put the book down.

_Surely she couldn't be about to…no, she cant. She's not old enough to…_

"Ah, Koneko-chan! Here for your dad again?"

"Hai, Oragani-san."

"That will be 300 ryou."

"Put on my dad's tab."

"As per usual, right?" The man laughed, quite happily handed over the vivid novel to the minor, and waved her goodbye. Mamushi couldn't find her voice, as she was dragged out of the shop once more.

"You _bought_ that anyway?!"

"Sure. Papa Kakashi reads these books." Mamushi forced herself to calm down. It wasn't as if she was going to read it or any- "Oh my."

"Koneko-chan!?!" Mamushi stared in shock, open mouthed, as Koneko scanned her eyes over the next page.

"What, you want to read it with me?"

"NANI?!?! NO!" Mamushi slapped her hands over her mouth, shocked at her own outburst, and looked away. What was it about this girl that made her act so strange?

"Well then. Oh, I never knew you could use Genjutsu to do _that!_ Is that a nine tails?"

"No…more…stop…please…" Mamushi bit her ivory lips and looked away, too embarrassed at what she was hearing. She could only _imagine_ what Genjutsu and a nine tails were being used for…on the second page too!

oo0oo

They made their way to the forest, where Koneko (whilst blushing furiously as she read through the books her father had always forbidden her to read, and up until today, she had never disobeyed) spoke to Mamushi about everything and nothing, while Mamushi practised throwing Kunai with precise accuracy, at the exact same spot on the bark, until there was a chain of kunai coming away from the tree bark.

They did this all day, content, until it got darker. They were just gathering up to leave, when Koneko surprised Mamushi once again.

"I'm staying with Yoko-sensei." Mamushi blinked, and waited for her to evaluate. "Well, erm. You live by yourself, right?"

"Hai."

"Then, why not come with me?" Koneko lowered the pink book, and curved her eye. She was sat on a log, facing a stood up Mamushi. "Yoko sensei lives in a HUGE estate, all by herself too! She seemed really happy about having me stay there, and I'm sure she'd love to have you live there too. We should stick together, you know?" Koneko got to her feet, hid her face behind that pink book (making Mamushi despair) and put her other hand in her pocket.

Her cheeks still flushed through. "I could really do with the backup too. She has these strange chemicals. Very intimidating, I assure you."

Mamushi knew all about living with intimidating chemicals and even more intimidating people.

"You…_need_ me?"

"Hai!" She smiled over the book edge, then withdrew into it again. "More than you know." Mamushi felt her eyes tingling, like she would cry.

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

"A Arigato, Koneko-chan. I would be honoured to accompany you to the Akane estate…but…will Yoko-sensei b alright with that?"

"Sure she will." Koneko turned on her heel, hooked on arm with one of Mamushi's, and held Itcha Itcha Antics in her other hand. "Alright, off we go! And maybe we can scrounge a meal from her when we get there…"

With Koneko leading, they walked off towards the Akane estate.

"I, and held Itcha Itcha Antics in her other hand. "Alright, off we go! And maybe we can scrounge a meal from her when we get there…"

With Koneko leading, they walked off towards the Akane estate.

"You _are_ going to give that to your father when he comes home…right?"

"Erm, yeah. Sure I will…"

Mamushi: O.o;

Koneko: .


	9. Silent sound

Well, it seemed that Yoko sensei was overjoyed with having Mamushi stay with her too (as she proceeded to glomp them _both, _and cook them a huge celebratory meal).

This morning went like every other morning had for the past 6 days.

Mai crawled out of her huge bed on the rug, stretched, licked at her fur a little, crawled up to the bed, and mewed.

No one stirred.

She growled.

Not a sausage.

She roared full throttle, and Yoko sprung to her feet in panic.

"Up! Up! Up and at 'em girls!" Yoko would then scuttle into the kitchen, and boiled the water for the rice. Whilst she did this, and decided to sing the latest popular pop song full pelt, Mamushi sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Mai licked her face, nudged her side, as if to say 'get up sleepy head, move it', and herded her to the bathroom.

Koneko slept very strangely.

She seemed to like to curl up like an actual cat, _on top_ of the blanket, never under it.

And she was a heavy sleeper.

Mai actually had to shove her nose under her side, roll her up her neck, and let her dangle like a sack of potatoes on her back, as she _carried_ Ms Hatake to the bathroom.

Mamushi returned first, dressed in…

…well. Maybe we should go back a little to explain _this_.

_Flash back_

"NO WAY! NOT going to happen!"

"Koneko-chan, don't be so stubborn."

"But I like the way I dress!" Koneko pouted. It was her second day here, and her sensei had decided to have a big say about her image.

Meaning, to completely change it.

"Look, I let you keep the eye covered and the mask on, so put up with it! You are not in training to be a little girl or a tomboy Ninja, Koneko. You two are going to be the greatest Kunoichi in all of Konoha. The best!" Yoko clapped her hands, and gave them both the thumbs up. "So it's about time you two started to _dress_ like Kunoichi. And as a professional, I think you look _perfect._"

_Who would have thought I was going to have this thrown at me this morning?_ Koneko whimpered to herself, and turned to look in the mirror.

She had basically been stripped down, Mamushi too, and dressed by Yoko.

As she looked in the mirror, she had to admit…she _did_ look like a Kunoichi.

Same black sandals, same black mask, same huge auburn explosions of high pigtails, and the leaf headband angled to cover her left eye.

But that was _all_ that was the same.

Black, skin tight three quarter training tights, long, slender, green hanging cloth, that covered mid thigh to mid thigh, tucked into a green utility belt (her Ninja pouched on each hip still), coming down to finish just by her ankles. Round the back, it covered her bum, not the sides of her hips, and hung down to her ankles also.

She _used_ to have her stomach covered.

Those days were gone.

Her hanging cloth hung low down her hips, and her torso and defining young abs, all the way under her bust were all bare, exposed, naked to the eye. Her back included, and she never felt so…rebellious.

She still wore her green bust jacked, with no sleeves, and just buttoning at her cleavage, but she no longer wore a shirt underneath. There was nothing hiding her developing cleavage from show now.

Her arm sleeves were gone, and she now wore green fingerless gloves, with metal protectors over the backs of her hands.

Her Itcha Itcha Antics safely waited in her right back hip pouch, and she made sure her black mask tucked up her nose, and her left eye was covered by her protector.

"I look…"

"Good huh? I knew green was you colour. You see? Sensei _does_ know what she's doing!" Yoko clapped her hands, then twirled Koneko in front of the mirror. "A Kunoichi is the most lethal woman in all existence. She is both elegant, and fatal. She dresses in a way that doesn't cheapen herself, leaves room for just enough imagination, and gives reason for men to be day dreaming about them in the first place. Entice, and ensnare. The two E's of being a Kunoichi." Yoko locked exited emerald eyes onto a pair of horrified golden ones.

Mamushi turned and was about to get back into her normal clothes, when both Koneko and Yoko jumped her.

"Whoa! You look GREAT Mamushi!" Koneko chucked, and gave her a wink and approving nod. "That look really suits you, Mamushi."

"It…does?" Mamushi turned, and looked into the mirror herself, as the two older Kunoichi stepped back.

She wore the exact same clothing as Koneko, but instead of her long elegant _green_ hanging cloth, hers was purple. As was her bust jacket, and fingerless gloves. Her ivory abs and torso, not to mention surprisingly ample cleavage for her age, were all exposed perfectly.

But the major changes rally, had been made to her face.

That long, lovely navy black hair had been swept up from veiling her petite, angular face, into a mighty, high ponytail with a thick purple ribbon flowing down with her hair. She had two, perfect long bangs coming just past her chin, not hiding her face at all, but enhancing it. In fact, her bangs were very similar to Sasuke's…

With her natural purple eye markings, resembling a soft purple eyeshadow, Yoko touched her lips up with a matching deep purple lipstick.

The child, had become a woman.

"So, do you like it?" Yoko crossed her fingers, knowing that as Mamushi was a child who had hidden herself as much as possible all her life, this would be quite a big step for her. But would she take it? Koneko didn't seem to care, as long as she had her mask, her protector over her left eye, and that strange pink book she started reading yesterday…

"I…" Mamushi placed her hand over her cleavage, and held her ivory talisman. She traced the kanji saying 'gift of love' with her finger, and closed her eyes.

"_Mamushi, put this kimono on."_

"_But, but I mustn't, Kabuto-sensei!"_

"_But I like it when you wear nice clothes, Mamushi-chan. You look good."_

Mamushi gulped, and looked at herself once more. "Do I really look good?"

"Hell yeah!" Koneko lazily draped her left arm over her shoulder, her right hand holding her Itcha Itcha Antics in front of her face. Mamushi smiled softly, and nodded.

Yoko could have cried with happiness. The girls were growing up, and looked a lot like… she shook it off, and claped her hands.

"Right. On with the show!"

_End flash back._

Yeah, there you go. The reason why Mamushi looked so good, dressed like an actual girl, and Koneko soon emerged from the bathroom too, dressed in her new uniform, as Yoko put it.In between putting the salmon in the Wok and pouring rice into the other pan, she scampered into her ops room, and dressed into her own uniform. Red sandals, red shin sleeves that clung above her knees rightly, and flared out to her red painted toenails, creamy thighs beneath red Ninja mesh, short red short shorts and white belt curving perfectly to her hips and backside, her middle covered only by red mesh, a red boob tube tightly cupping her large breasts, showing off a pleasant amount of cleavage, also covered only by thin red body mesh, the same mesh that travelled up to a red cat collar with a diamond encrusted Konoha tag on it, red mesh over her milky shoulders and biceps, where she also had arm sleeves that snugly hugged her lean muscles, to flare out to her scarlet fingertips.

Yep, that was Yoko alright. Her luscious blood red tendrils feathered around her feline face in a side parting, and she winked at her young subordinates. They were both dressed and ready, the futons cleared away and they both sat by the table in the kitchen area.

"Itadakimasu!" Yoko chuckled, and placed the salmon in the middle of the table, and three bowls of rice, one for each of them, on the table.

"Itadakimasu, Yoko–sensei!" Koneko snapped the chopsticks, and sniffed the food deeply.

"Domo Arigato, Yoko-sensei." Mamushi bowed her head, and started to nibble at her rice.

By the time Yoko had blinked, all of Koneko's food had gone, and she was just tucking her mask into place.

"Mmmm, good fish, sensei."

"Arigato, Koneko-chan." Yoko chuckled, and started her own breakfast.

When there was a knock at the door, she sighed.

What was even worse, is it wasn't the front door of the Akane estate.

It was the Shoji door to their room.

"Hai, hai I'm coming." Yoko groaned.

"I'll get it sensei. I'm finished anyway." Koneko jumped up, brushed off her green hanging skirt and bust jacket, and slid the door open with a lazy half closed eye.

Poor Rock Lee almost had a nose bleed.

"O o ohayo…erm…"

"Koneko Hatake." She rolled her visible sapphire eye, and kept it half closed, lazily. She reached behind her, and slipped her pink Itcha book out in front of her face. "So…you want…what exactly?"

"I, erm." Lee closed his eyes with determination, and nodded. "Hai! Team 7 are approaching the main gates, and Team Akane are the next allocated team to receive an away mission. Please prepare yourself for-"

Poor Rock Lee.

As soon as he even mentioned Team 7, coming home, and now, he was doomed to have an intimate meeting with the rough wood floor, as Koneko barged past him with inhuman speed.

He sat up, rubbed his head, and watched the _dust cloud _that _was_ Koneko. "Erm…"

"Come in, boy." Yoko giggled, and welcomed him inside.

oo0oo

It was safe to say, Koneko had a one track mind.

_Papa Kakashi _

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

_Papa Kakashi_

And nothing else.

She leapt up onto the side of the first building she came in contact with, scaled up to the roof by flowing Chakra through her feet and fingertips, and didn't stop. She soared above the streets on all fours, her long auburn pigtails whipping behind her, her deep sapphire eye focused ahead on her goal. She landed in the streets, and recoiled down, pumping the impact of the landing into her thighs, then reusing that energy to power forward into a mad sprint.

No one was spared.

If they didn't move, she _moved_ them.

But most people jumped aside as soon as they saw her coming.

At last, she saw the open gates, and turned to the side. the guards wouldn't let her _out_ after all. Again, she Chakra crawled on all fours up the side of the fortified wall, and sprang up high into the air.

"-no way! The first thing _I_ want to do, is get a nice long bath. What about you, sensei?" Sakura decided that talking to Naruto when he was _yelling_ at Sasuke, who just sneered and made snide comments back, was fruitless, so Kakashi-sensei would do instead. It he even paid attention when he was reading that book. Oddly enough, he put it into his back pocket before he answered her with a straight face and a curved eye.

"Well. I would like to be pinned unsuspectingly before I even step into Konoha, by a hyperactive carbon copy of myself."

Sakura: O.o?!?!

Then all was explained.

The sun was blocked out up ahead for some reason, and all but Kakashi looked up.

He didn't need to look after all.

But…

Wham!

Just like he said, he was pinned to the floor by a hyperactive carbon copy of himself before he even stepped back into Konoha.

"PAPA KAKASHI!!!!"

"Wha, miss me Koneko?"

"HAI!!!!!"

Koneko had her arms tightly wrapped around her father's neck, her face buried firmly into his neck, her legs wound round his middle, and there was _no_ moving her.

Kakashi closed his eye, and beamed underneath his mask. He, of course, cradled her back, and rested his chin on her head.

"Koneko, you shouldn't let yourself get like this. You bottle up anything like this, then when it breaks through, you can't control yourself." He chuckled, then looked up. "Did you jump down from the very top of the great wall?"

"Hai!"

Team 7 fell over.

That thing was higher than a mountain.

How did she even get up there in the first place?!?!

"Shall we go home?" He hugged her, and rubbed circles into her back. "We could even go and get something sweet from the market on our way, if you like?" he persuaded her to stand up on her own, but her arms never left him. she just hugged his middle full force instead.

"No, I'm fine. I just missed you. I love you Papa!" She clung to him even more, and he just stood there and hugged her back. Sakura could have sworn she saw a tear fall from his eye and into his mask…

"I have missed you more than you know Koneko." He kissed her forehead through his mask, and Sakura had big love hearts for eyes. It was just so sweet and cute, the father and daughter exchange after a week's separation.

He sighed happily, and looked down at her with a smiling eye. "How have you been Koneko? Training hard?"

"Hai! Very hard, Papa!" Kakashi transferred her clinging to his right arm, and they walked together.

Sasuke brooded behind them, Naruto strangely decided to walk by Koneko's other side and Sakura took the opportunity to walk alone with Sasuke.

Not that he thanked her for it.

"What have you been up to, other than…" Kakashi finally actually _looked_ at what she was wearing. "…erm…"

"Oh, this? What do you think to my uniform?"

"Your, what?" Kakashi raised a brow at her, and took her hand. Her _entire_ stomach was on show, and her bust jacket pushed her growing breasts together to give her enough cleavage for Naruto to be blushing as he stole glances at her.

He would give him a thousand years of pain again for that later…

He was gone a week.

1

He left Konoha the father of a pretty little girl.

So why the hell was he looking at a beautiful young woman?

"Yoko-sensei gave me and Mamushi a Kunoichi uniform, and you should see Mamushi! She looks great! I wish I had her eyes…" She chuckled nervously, but shook it off. "I've been training hard, like I promised Papa! We've all been living with Yoko-sensei, so there was no way I could _possibly_ be late!" She beamed up at him, and Kakashi couldn't stop smiling. She seemed so happy. He'd worried that she'd be lonely and mope around with him gone…like he had without her. He looked at Sakura, and tried to joke with her in training like he did Koneko.

"_Ne? What do you mean my hair looks like a bush?!?!" _

Nope, that did _not_ go down well.

"Good." He chuckled, and she nodded at him enthusiastically.

"And we swam against the Konoha river current-" his eye almost bugged out of his head. That thing was like a rapid! He wouldn't even tell _Naruto_ to do that! "-for two hours-" He felt faint. "-then we practiced balance for a few hours around Konoha, by walking on our hands for an hour-" _Gods, just like Gai!_ Kakashi sweat dropped. "-then we held hands, and had to walk together with two hands between us for an hour-"

Kakashi _definitely_ felt something drop in his stomach. "-but then we only spared for an hour after that. Yoko-sensei is really nice though, she took us shopping and treated us to one gift. Mamushi got a new set of Senbon needles, she likes those apparently, and I got a new book!" Koneko decided to leave out the fact that it was a replacement Itcha Itcha Antics book for him. With all the page corners bent in certain pages ahem, she couldn't give him the one she had erm… 'warmed for him'…

"Really? What else have you done?"

"Well, Yoko gave us a big lecture yesterday on, erm, what was it called again…?" Koneko closed her eye and thought hard. "Oh yeah! That was it!" She nodded, and chuckled. "Seduction 101."

At that, Kakashi _did_ fall over.

Koneko just blinked down at him, having returned back to normal now. She cocked her head to one side, and folded her arms. She no longer had pockets, after all.

"S s seduction?!?" Kakashi's eye was snap wide open, a huge sweat drop falling down the side of his face, and his heart beating so fast, everyone else could hear it.

What had _that woman_ been teaching his _baby?!?!?_!

"Hai, seduction. Oh, and the day before, we did dance and tease. It was fun, I wish you could have seen Yoko-sensei, papa! She is really good!"

but he wasn't listening.

Alluring clothing.

Exposed skin.

Dangerous training in rapid rivers.

SEDUCTION lectures?!?!?!

Dance and TEASE?!?!?!

His visible right eye twitched, too many thoughts running through his head, with no way of processing them.

It was then Koneko noticed Naruto struggling with a nose bleed.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped his nose bleed, wiped it on his sleeve, and blue eyes locked.

The white hot, red connection flared between them again. Like a fire licking at her skin all over. Fire, in his eyes.

Some blood had dribbled onto his lip, and she didn't know what compelled her.

Koneko sashayed over to him with a hungry sapphire eye, her hips hypnotising Naruto's eyes with their movement. He gulped deeply, his hands trembling by his sides, as she stood before him. "Naruto-_kun_." She sang with a sparkling sapphire eye, and winked at him. "Did you train hard on your mission?" She then stepped into him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"H hai, Koneko-chan." He whispered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when she lifted his chin with one finger. She giggled at him, and he melted inside. "H hard…" Koneko leaned forward, and brushed her mask covered nose with his. His hands rose from his sides and held her.

His hands.

On her BARE hips.

The alarm _sirens_, _screamed_ in Kakashi's fatherly head.

"NARUTO!" He jumped up, with a kunai in his hand, and a red blood shot black eye. Naruto positively threw himself backwards and crawled up against a tree.

"See papa? Did you see?!" Koneko clapped her hands together and curved her eye at her father. "I've been working hard all the time you were gone, learning everything Yoko-sensei taught me."

"Y…Yoko-sensei…taught you…_that?!?!_"

"Hai." She stated with pride.

Kakashi's eye twitched, and he turned on his heel.

"Team 7, dismissed." He then _took_ Koneko's hand, and marched her through the gates. "Yoko-sensei?! Where is she?!"

"Right here." Kakashi snapped his head over to the reception where the guards _should_ be on their post.

Instead, they were slouched against the tree, leaning as close to the scarlet haired, scarlet dressed, emerald eyed number one Kunoichi, Yoko Akane, in their best bad boy, cool guy pose.

But she was smirking at Kakashi, then transformed back to her usual self. "Koneko, you ran off! Just before we got our first mission to!" She then giggled as Koneko ran at her, and skidded to a stop right in front of her. She then folded her arms, half closed her eye lazily, and was about to talk, when- "Stop that, right now!" Koneko flinched, as did Kakashi. "You are _not_ a boy. Don't act like one. What's the good of looking as beautiful as you do, and then slouch like a bore?" Yoko then smiled encouragingly at her, and winked. "Now, straight back, lower those shoulders, unfold those arms, and smile."

"I can't cross my arms? You already took away my pockets…" she pouted, but Yoko just laughed, and placed her hand on her auburn head.

"And it was the best thing I ever did. That posture was absolutely horrid, and totally unflattering." She then looked up, and saw Kakashi, hands in his pockets, and chuckled nervously.

_So, that's where she got that habit from_. "For a girl." She added, mainly to save herself.

Thought she thought it was a horrid stance for men as well. Not that she was going to say that to the great Copy-Non's face.

She would do that later. .

"Like this?" Koneko copied Yoko's usual stance, one arm hung elegantly to draw attention to her hips, and her other hand actually on her waist.

"Perfect!" She giggled, and took her hand. "Now, want to hear about our mission?" Yoko turned their backs to Kakashi and tried to lead her away from him.

_She's still sore about the other day then?_ He chuckled to himself.

"Excuse me." He kept his hands firmly in his pockets, and walked after them.

Yoko was having to drag Koneko by her elbow, as she didn't want to leave her papa behind. "I would like to have a word with you."

"You just have more than 'a word' with me right there." She replied snarkily, and smiled to Koneko, as if he wasn't even there. "Tomorrow, we leave for the outskirts of the grass country. We're escorting an important scroll to an official of the feudal lord, who will be waiting for us there. We _would_ be leaving today, but I still have to choose a Ninja…"

"Choose a Ninja?" Kakashi caught up with them when Yoko stopped in thought, and placed his hand on Koneko's shoulder.

"Well." She bit her tongue, resisting the urge to inform his high and mightiness that their mission was none of his business and where he can shove his curiosity. "The minimum for a mission in 4, including the Junin. We're one short because of our situation, so I have to choose another Ninja to join us by tomorrow."

"Well, if you need another Ninja, then-"

"Genin." She snapped at him, before he could even offer.

That wasn't exactly _true…_

But she would be _damned_ if _he_ joined their mission.

"I'll do it!" Everyone blinked in surprise, and looked over their shoulders.

"Naruto-kun?" Koneko blushed, when he winked at her, and gave them a thumb's up.

"Dattebayo! I will definitely ensure that scroll gets to the grass country's border." He then grinned goofily, and chuckled. "Besides, my bag is already packed, and I've not exactly got anyone to go home to…" he died off at the end, and Yoko jumped in.

"Then it's settled. Come to the Akane estate at 5am tomorrow morning, sharp. We leave for grass country. Come on Koneko." Yoko took hold of her hand, and started to storm off. When she was yanked to a stop, she glared over her shoulder with all she was worth, to see Koneko's other hand being held by Kakashi.

It was one of those moments, where if you were an onlooker, you would have wished to be anywhere else right then.

For example, Naruto.

He decided to stay deathly quiet for now, and hope they didn't notice he was there.

The Kunai being thrown mentally by Kakashi and Yoko to each other could almost be heard whizzing by, the tension was so thick.

"Get your hands off my daughter." He didn't shout, but his voice dripped with controlled venom.

"Her things are at our home."

"_Your_ home."

"_Our_ home. Koneko became part of my family the day she became part of my team. She is always welcome there."

"She will not _need_ another home."

"You call that apartment a home? It's a slobbing ground for pigs. She didn't even know what conditioner was before I met her!"

"At least she didn't blatantly walk up to boys giggling and flirting!"

"Did she get his attention?"

"Yes."

"Then she succeeded and I'm very proud of her." Yoko stepped forward on one foot, and raised her free hand as a fist at him. "Is it or is it not the original purpose of a Kunoichi to use her Kami given gifts to attract their target with the aims of gaining power, information, or possessions for their kage? And are you trying to tell me, that girls her age, don't flirt? Just look at Sakura! She's all over Sasuke Uchiha like he was her life-support machine! She's on _your_ team, and isn't even effective at that! If anything, _you're_ the failure of a sensei, not me!"

"…I never said you were a failure, Yoko."

"You didn't have to."

Silence ensued, and it was worse than the bickering for Koneko. And her mind was made as soon as an unsuspecting Mamushi walked onto the scene.

"That's it! I'm staying with Mamushi-chan tonight!"

"Koneko!" Kakashi couldn't believe it. He looked to Yoko, who looked as pained as he was at her decision. _Do you really like and respect her so much that you wouldn't want to choose me over her, your own father?_

He narrowed his eye on the red haired Kunoichi in thought. _just what are you to y daughter now, Yoko?_

"I'll make sure to see you before I go, Papa." Koneko grabbed Mamushi's wrist, and pulled her out of sight.

She didn't dare think what could happen now that she had gone.

When they were at Mamushi's front door, she turned round, bowed her head and put her hands together in a begging fashion. "I'm really sorry Mamushi-chan. I never asked you to take me in for the night, but I couldn't think of any other way to solve the situation with the least upset. If you don't want me to stay with you, that's fine. I'll sleep…erm…"

"You don't have anywhere else you can go, do you?" Mamushi smiled softly, and cupped her face. "That was a good decision you made."

"Ah, I." Mamushi stunned her, with a golden eyed smile. it was obvious by now that Mamushi wasn't someone who smiled often, so when she did…

let's just say, Koneko decided she wanted to see her smile again some time.

"You can stay here. You and Yoko-sensei took me in when you didn't have to. I will return the favour. Although, my apartment isn't as big or nearly as nice as the Akane estate."

"No problem! We can stay up and talk about tomorrow's mission. You know about it, right?" Koneko walked straight inside her apartment, and didn't feel intimidated or unnerved at all the white walls or enclosed places at all.

Not like Mamushi, when she first entered this place.

Although, she didn't enter like Koneko did.

She was thrown inside, bleeding and cold.

But she didn't linger or dwell on that.

"Hai." Mamushi followed her inside, and closed the door with a soft smile.

It was weird, this feeling. It was warm, and filled with contempt. She had willingly involved herself with someone when she didn't have to, and she _should_ have let Koneko leave when she had the chance…

…but…

………………she didn't.

_Have I changed?_ Mamushi sat down on the floor opposite Koneko, and listened patiently as she went on and on about how the blonde haired boy from before would be joining them on the mission, how much fun they were going to have, and how anxious she was to start her first ever mission. _Or…is this the real me? The one I locked up, and couldn't show anyone? is this…my mother's side?_

She smied secretly as they spoke in the darkness, like giddy little girls at a sleep over before a party or day out.

In other words, as _Koneko_ spoke to her in the darkness like a giddy little girl at a sleep over, before a part or a day out.

But that seemed to work for them.

Koneko was a talker, she just was. She was the kind or person who stood up, put her middle finger up and made you listen to her. She was in her element when she was aloud to go out and do her own thing.

But Mamushi was just the opposite.

She was the listener. She was the kind of person who would take in all of the facts, evaluate them and make her move discretely, so you wouldn't know it was her.

It was then she realised, they complemented each other.

Koneko would talk and be the Taijutsu.

She would listen and be the Genjutsu.

And together, they could be a synchronised Ninjustu of sound and silence.

Silent sound.

_That would be a good name for a Jutsu…_


	10. Change

Draguna Doragon here.

DD: whoa…what the hell's happened to me?! update 3 within a few days?!?!? ALRIGHT! WHO'S DRUGGED MY COFFEE!?!?!

Naruto, Kakashi, Koneko, Yoko, Sakura, Sasuke, Mamushi (they brought her too) and Gaara all hide their own drug pouches.

DD: O.o; You mean…you…ALL…drugged me to make sure I reviewed ridiculously quickly?

everyone other than Gaara gives a unified nod

Gaara: no.

DD: you mean you _didn't_ drug me? .

Gaara:…no…I just didn't drug you for _that reason_.

DD: falls over jumps back up NANI?!?! Then why the hell did _you_ drug me?

Gaara: evil smirk

Sasuke: because it seemed like fun?

Gaara: no.

Sasuke: holds chin in thought because you had nothing better to do, and happened to have some drugs handy while she looked away from her coffee cup?

Gaara: ¬.¬ no.

Sasuke: 66 hmmm…then…because you were ordered to?

Gaara: ¬.¬ ?

Sasuke: oh yeah…you do what ever the fuck you like, when you like.

Gaara: THAT'S the reason. That's why I drugged her.

DD: scratches head and doesn't understand

Sasuke and co are all in the same boat.

Gaara: sighs I drugged Draguna Doragon's coffee because I like to do whatever the fuck I like, when I like.

DD:…?

Gaara: getting miffed at everyone's stupidity I like to DO whatever the FUCK I like, when I like.

DD: … … … …?

Gaara: pissed off now, sand a blazing You know full well what we do after you finish an update!

DD: what are you…penny drops…holy fuck. You didn't just drug me…you DATE RAPE ME!!! AAAAAA!!! Gaara is a Hentai!

Gaara: no I'm not. That would mean you were unconscious. evil smirk you are always awake.

DD:…off my head…but…AND I THOUGHT THOSE WERE CRAZY DREAMS I HAD! Oh God, that means I really did-

Gaara: yep. smug

DD: and I used the-

Gaara: a huh.

DD: whilst riding the-

Gaara: all the way.

DD: fainted

Kakashi: now I should really step in here and act like a responsible adult. looks back to Itcha Itcha antics while he thinks just what that means

Gaara: Can I please take her into a back room that is poorly lit and lock the door for hours, taking a scarf, a gourd, and a tub of cookie dough flavoured ice cream with us?

Kakashi: …sure. Knock yourself out.

Gaara: I'll knock something out. walks off with big evil grin and DD flung over shoulder

Naruto and everyone else look at Kakashi scandalised

Kakashi:…what?

Chapter-_Change_.

_Who are you Yoko Akane?_

Kakashi sighed again, laid on his back, fully dressed in his Junin uniform, one hand behind his head on the pillow of his bed, the other raised up and twirling a kunai like a propeller. Koneko had come and gone this morning, and they had a heartfelt exchange, much like when Kakashi left Mamushi behind the week before. It was brief, but painful to see her go.

At least that idiot Naruto was with her. And Mamushi too.

Yoko Akane was no where in sight.

_Who are you to my Koneko._ He saw his daughter's face then, when she first beamed up at him when he arrived home yesterday. Her new clothes, black training, skin tight black tights, slender green hanging skirt to her ankles, _bare_ tummy, back, and cleavage, green bust jacket and matching fingerless gloves.

As soon as he saw her, learned of her 'seduction lessons', and her demonstration with Naruto…

"_Did she get his attention?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then she succeeded and I'm very proud of her." _

"_Is it or is it not the original purpose of a Kunoichi to use her Kami given gifts to attract their target with the aims of gaining power, information, or possessions for their kage? And are you trying to tell me, that girls her age, don't flirt? Just look at Sakura! She's all over Sasuke Uchiha like he was her life-support machine! She's on your team, and isn't even effective at that! If anything, you're the failure of a sensei, not me!"_

"…_I never said you were a failure, Yoko." _

"_You didn't have to."_

Kakashi sighed, and tucked his mask up his nose slightly.

_I leave for the water county for one week, just one, and my little baby learns how to flirt with boys. She didn't even know flirting existent before I left. Now…_

_Now I will have to keep a close eye on that knuckle head…_

He rethought that.

_At least he seems to be obsessed with Sakura._ He then turned over onto his stomach, and rested the left side of his face against the pillow.

How could his daughter have changed so much in just one week?

_My pretty kitty. Koneko…_

He remembered back to when she greeted him by clinging to his ankle, not being able to jump higher than his knee, and wouldn't let got for hours, with constant reassurance that he wouldn't disappear if she didn't hold him.

And that was when he was only gone for a few minutes to get the weekly shopping.

But this time, although she still clung to him (which was reassuring that she still felt so attached to him), she also flirted and dressed like a…a…

_A Kunoichi._

With the night alone to think to himself, he had rethought his reaction the day before.

If she had been under the teachings of a backer, she would have had to wear a piny and a hair net. Or a kimono if she was learning to be a geisha.

And she was training to be a Kunoichi…

…and he had had his fair share of Kunoichi to know how they tended to dress.

And actually, Yoko had been very tasteful, compared to other Kunoichi from other villages.

And yes, he had heard a lot about the Akane clan. They were the number one Kunoichi in all of Konoha, and revered throughout all of the fire country.

The Red Minxes of Konoha, the leaf kittens, the scarlet tigers.

She certainly was a Minx, that Yoko Akane.

She wasn't soft enough to be a kitten, like his Koneko.

But she wasn't as ruthless as a tiger.

But then again…_she looked pretty ruthless when she threatened to kill me if I ever came near her and her students when they were training ever again. _Kakashi chuckled to himself again, and sat up on his bed.

_And yet she can take Naruto, my, student, on a mission with her. It can't be helped that they had their away mission assigned to them for the day after we got back, I suppose. But I would have liked to have spent more time with Koneko before she had to leave…_

…_but it was my own fault, I suppose. It's obvious that Koneko has really bonded with her team while I've been gone, and couldn't chose between coming with me, or going back with Yoko. At least she stayed with a friend. _

He got to his feet, and walked out his room and made his way to the kitchen. _Mamushi-chan. She seems in the same boat as my pretty kitty, dressed and in training to become a Kunoichi. But she seems…odd. And looks suspiciously like…never mind._ He shrugged it off, pouring himself a black coffee and buttering a bagel. He smiled to himself beneath the mask. _She's the first friend Koneko's really had. Other than me. _He took his coffee and breakfast to the table, and looked up. _Was I really angry for the right reasons yesterday? Image and appearance is all part of being a Kunoichi, and yeah, girls her age do flirt with boys and want boyfriends. But…_ he groaned and ran his hands back through his silver hair.

"But it's all happening too fast." She was still just his baby girl I his eyes, his pretty kitty. To see her change and grow up, was disturbing.

No parent ever wants their children to grow up.

_But Koneko is. She's growing up into a beautiful young lady, who can sleep at her friend's house, thinks about boys, doesn't solely rely on her dad anymore…_ he then slouched back in his chair, and craned his head back to look at the ceiling. _I'll never get those days back, will I? When I was your entire world, and you smiled only for me. Where you were just as devoted to me, as I am you. I will always be devoted to you, for as long as I live._

Kakashi sighed, his eyes closed and just letting the rich smell of coffee fragrance the room a little. _I guess this is my next mission in life. To watch and protect you as you grow up, Koneko. My pretty kitten…is now a beautiful cat. I just hope you have nine lives, Koneko. And I hope you don't even have to lose one of them. I can't follow you everywhere Koneko. If anything happens while you're on your mission…_ Kakashi slammed his fist on the table, making his coffee mug jump on the table slightly. _Come back safely Koneko. And…don't change too much, pretty kitty._

Kakashi stared out of his window, high up in his apartment, and closed his eye. He prayed for his daughter's safety, and wondering if she was smiling right now, or crying out for him.

"My baby…be safe. Come home to me soon…"

oo0oo

"Koneko-chan?" Naruto blinked at her, holding the straps of his brown backpack and waiting outside the gates. Yoko Akane was a few feet ahead with Mamushi, their bags already packed on Mei's back (yeah…she was 'delighted' to have been reduced to the role of packhorse…sure…), talking about something or other. Koneko had just frozen and couldn't stop looking back at the village. Her sapphire eye was half closed sadly, and it watered with tears. She was gripping at her backpack straps a little _too_ hard to be ok, and didn't seem to be breathing either, she was that still.

Naruto walked back up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This is the furthest I've been from the village. And…Papa. Before was different, I was still home, with distractions like my new team and friends…but this time…I'm leaving _him._" She opened up to Naruto for some reason, and turned to look at him with one sad eye.

But Naruto was grinning with bright baby blue eyes.

"Then make him proud, and give your mission your all. don't hold back once, and complete it to the best of your ability." She blinked at him, amazed. "That way, you'll come back quicker and get to tell Kakashi-sensei all about it. Ne?" He beamed at her, and blushed when Koneko hugged him tightly.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. When you put it that way, it doesn't seem so bad. I needed that…arigato." She chuckled, grabbed his hand, and ran with him in tow up to Yoko and Mamushi. He laughed like an idiot, grinning all the way up to Yoko.

Then he chuckled nervously at the raised brow the professional Kunoichi gave him. He quickly took his hand back from Koneko when Yoko gave their hands a questioning look. "So, what's our mission exactly, Yoko-sensei?"

"We're headed for the outskirts of the grass country. We're escorting an important scroll to an official of the feudal lord, who will be waiting for us there to receive it." Yoko hoisted herself up onto Mei's back (like she didn't have enough to carry), and looked to them all with a smile. "This can be a training session. Summon something to carry you to the drop site. I distinctly remember you both saying you already had a type of summoning Jutsu, when I intended to teach it to you." She then looked to Naruto with a smirk. "And I suppose you need to rely on whatever _that man_ taught you." She then yawned behind her hand delicately, and looked forward.

Oh boy, major panic time for both Mamushi and Koneko.

"Erm…my summoning is a little…specific. It won't work for this, sensei." Koneko chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"Then you'll have to walk." Yoko rolled her eyes. "And you _fail_ this task. The only thing that can save you, is if at least Mamushi completes the task." At that, Mamushi gulped, and looked away.

"…will there be a penalty for Koneko-chan if I can't?" Mamushi mumbled softly, and looked up with golden eyes.

Yoko held her chin as she rode Mei side saddle.

"The punishment, will be the route we take. If at least one of you two perform a summoning, then we will take the fastest route to the drop site. If you _both_ fail to summon, then we will take the longest route to the drop site. The fastest would take us a few days, and the longest would take us a few…weeks."

"WHAT?!?!" Koneko's eye was wide, and she sent Mamushi a pleading look.

_Say no. say no._

"Ok." Mamushi went against the little voice in her head, and took a deep breath. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Poof

"Misssstressss Mamusshhi." The long, slender Japanese pit viper coiled around one wrist, all the way round her shoulders and neck once, and all the way to her other wrist, where she raised her hand.

"Akeyra. I have a favour to ask." Mamushi gulped, and leaned closer to her scaly friend's head. She whispered, so no one else could hear her. "Can you ask your youngest brother to come out to carry us on his back to the grass country, please? If Akisada can't, I'll fail my task."

"Akissssada is already doing a tasssk for the basssstard."

"Oh no…"

"But…Hissasshi issssn't."

"Hisashi!?! I can't summon _him_!" Mamushi gulped, and glanced over at Koneko, who was frowning off to the side.

"Why not, missstresss? He would willingly sssserve you missstresss."

_Koneko…you shouldn't have to be so far from your father. Because I never will be close to mine…I will get you back to yours, Koneko-chan_.

"Hai. Get ready, Akeyra."

"Hai, missstresss!" Akeyra hissed happily, ecstatic that at last, her mistress was going to delve deeper into 'the family'. She slid to loop loosely around Mamushi's neck twice, and her tail wrapped around her middle. She then hissed loudly, waiting. Mamushi bit her ivory lips, and gathered her Chakra into her left hand. She lifted it, and bit down on her lip hard.

Akeyra lashed out, and sank her fangs deep into Mamushi's palm. Blood quickly pooled out of the wound, tricking down her arm, and Koneko sprang forward with a kunai up to Akeyra's neck. But she got no closer.

Akeyra released her hand, and Mamushi slammed it down on the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Poof.

Koneko was knocked back into Naruto, both sent hurtling over until they collided with Mei's firm fury leg, and smoke was thick in the air.

A heavy, deep hissing echoed through the woodland, and Koneko scrambled to her feet. Yoko had already dismounted Mei, waiting cautiously by her subordinates.

"Mamushi? Are you alright?" Yoko called out, and stayed calm.

Unlike Koneko, she had drawn the connections between summoning a smaller snake first, and then assisted blood drawing. Mamushi must have summoned something too big to summon on her own, and so she needed a direct flow of blood to be sacrificed into the summoning.

Large golden eyes glowed through the smoke, and the deep hissing got louder.

"MAMUSHI!?!? Are you ok?!?! MAMUSHI!!" Koneko tried to run out into the smoke to find her, but Naruto grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "Mamushi!"

"It ssssseemssss you _have_ made a friend sssssince we lasssst ssssspoke, misssstressss."

"Hai…I have, haven't I?" Mamushi smiled softly to herself, and then to Akeyra.

"Missstresss…if only father could ssssee you ssssmiling. You ssstill haven't ssspoken with him yet. And you promisssed you would."

"I will, soon." Mamushi chuckled nervously, and looked out to the smoke around them, which started to dissipate. "Don't be alarmed! Everything is alright!" She called out, and nodded to Akeyra. "You can leave now, if you wish." Her life long friend bowed her head, and slithered into the remaining smoke, vanishing with the last of it.

"AAAA!" Naruto yelled and forced Koneko behind him. both Genin watched as their team leader, Yoko, stood fearlessly, face to face…

…with the biggest SNAKE they had ever seen!

It was as long as a house, as thick as a massive oak, a deep purple colour, with gleaming golden eyes and black triangular markings under those hypnotic orbs, and larger ones travelling from above its eyes and onto the back of a large, king cobra neck, fully expanded.

Yoko blinked, boredly, and cocked her head to one side.

"Well, you certainly have style, Mamushi. He's certainly…big." She chuckled, and blinked when Mamushi just smiled at her.

"You mean…I'm not in trouble?"

"Missstressss? Allow me to pledge my eternal loyalty to you, and hope to be of sssservicccceee to you for many yearssss to come. I am honoured to be ssssummoned by the great vessssel." Mamushi laughed very abruptly, and nervously smiled to the rest of them.

"Yeah, that's snake talk for master, heh heh. So…sensei." Mamushi was sat on the upper neck of the great beast, her legs and arms clinging to him. "This is Hisashi, Akeyra's youngest of her older brothers." Mamushi looked away shyly. "He's agreed to carry Koneko-chan and Naruto-kun on his back too, so erm…if that's ok…can we go the…quickest way to the drop site…" when she looked up, Yoko was beaming at her and clapping her hands, Naruto was blushing madly, as Koneko jumped him with a big hug and happily curved eye.

"You're the greatest Mamushi-chan!" Koneko punched the air, and Naruto (still blushing) gave her a thumbs up.

"Dattebayo!"

"Misstress?" Mamushi lowered flat onto his neck and whispered for just him to hear.

"Please Hisashi. I will give you a reward of you do. Just name it. This…means a lot to me."

"The sssstandard sssacrificcce isss a sssoul." Mamushi gasped, and her grip on him tightened. "But you can owe me, misstressss."

"…h…hai…Arigato." She gulped, and nervously looked over to the others.

"Sure, way to pass Mamushi!" Yoko clambered back up onto Mei, satisfied that everything was alright, and watched as Naruto and Koneko struggled to sit on the giant snake's back.

At one point, it looked like Naruto was going to refuse to get on it and walk all the way instead, but Koneko yanked him onto it behind her by the back of his collar.

Koneko did _not_ take no for an answer.

"Arigato." She whispered, wondering why she suddenly felt all warm and fuzzy again, and stroked the side of Hisashi's head. "And arigato, Hisashi-sama."

"It issss an honour to ssserve you, misstressss." And with one mighty raise of his head, they were off.

Like a shot of winding, twisting, speeding scaly lighting along the ground.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist as soon as his bum landed uneasily on the warm mass of snake.

_Not_ where Naruto wanted to be today.

On the back of an enormous snake going full pelt, swaying him jerkily from side to side as it slithered swiftly onward.

_So, there is such a thing as being snake sick. _

"OOooohhhh." He sweatdropped, and covered his mouth with one hand, the other slipping down her middle to hold her bare lower torso. At this, he bristled, and gulped when Koneko looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yo. You ok back there?"

"Hai!" he chuckled nervously, placing his other hand over the one on her tummy. "I'm great."

They both blushed, but Naruto snuggled closer to her.

Wham.

It was like someone had hooked a white hot lead to a collar around his neck, and given her the other end. But she felt like _she_ was the one under his control, with a collar around her neck. As much as she wanted to look away, she just couldn't. Those baby blue eyes were just so warm and inviting, and her own sapphire eye wouldn't even blink at him. "Koneko-chan…" He hugged her to him, with blushing cheeks.

It was then Koneko gasped.

"Y…your cheeks…" she reached back and brushed her fingertips over the thin whisker like scars on one cheek.

"Nani?" Naruto looked at her fingers, and his cheeks burnt at the contact. But as soon as he saw what she was looking at… "Oh…I've had them since I was a baby." He pouted and looked away. But Koneko just shuffled round to sit on the winding snake back side saddle, and cupped her face, until he looked back to her.

"Do you like them?" She let him hug her closer and they both smiled.

"Do you?" She thought for a moment, and chuckled.

"They suit you." She then yawned loudly. "Excuse me if I use you as a pillow rest."

"Nani?" Koneko rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eye. When her breathing slowed, Naruto smiled to himself. She'd actually fallen asleep on him. and she looked so cute…

Mamushi looked over her shoulder down at them, and smiled.

"They look so happy." She whispered, and looked forward again. Yoko was riding Mei, bounding forward and leading them to the drop site. "A few days she said…" Mamushi _still_ couldn't believe that she had spoken out like that, acted out like that, without having been ordered to. She could still remember the days where she would have preferred to remain unnoticed, and not gone out of her way to do something for anyone that involved attention. That involved _other people_.

_I guess…I might have…changed. Thanks to Koneko…I've…changed…_

oo0oo

It had taken all day to travel just outside the drop site. They were about an hour and a half from the allocated delivery zone, but they weren't due to hand the scroll over until tomorrow. So tonight, they would have to pitch up camp outside, in the wilderness.

Once they stopped somewhere Yoko deemed fit to set up camp, Naruto jumped off Hisashi's back as quickly as physically possible and kissed the ground. he then blushed when Koneko laughed at him. she then jumped Mamushi as soon as Hisashi left, (who she also had to promise to see 'father' soon) and hugged her tightly. Mamushi smiled softly, and the gang soon got two tents up.

"I'm in this tent. Mei, outside!" Yoko yelped as the mighty tiger decided to plonk herself dead centre inside it. Koneko hid her face behind a pink Itcha antics book and chuckled to herself as Naruto took a step in her direction.

Then another step.

Then another.

Until he finally stood next to her.

It was comical, really. He kept making sure to be looking the other way, but his eyes glanced over at her every few seconds.

"Naruto, you want something?" She didn't even look up from her book.

"That book looks familiar."

Koneko immediately pocketed it in her back pocket. She just remembered that her father was Naruto's sensei. _Obviously_ he would recognise the Itcha series Kakashi always carried with him.

And now she knew why. .

"Why did you volunteer for this mission?" Naruto blinked at her, scratched the back of his head and chuckled with that goofy grin that made her smile.

"You needed another Shinobi to complete the mission. I wanted you to succeed, so I volunteered to help out. I wanted to help you."

"Why?" Koneko turned her body to face him, both leaned against the same tree bark now.

Mamushi was peering inside the same tent as Yoko, trying to goad the large tiger to please come out.

It wasn't going well…

But back with Naruto and Koneko.

"Because…I like you I guess." Koneko blushed beneath her mask, and struggled not to look effected by what he said. "You don't…don't look at me like an idiot. And you're fun. I'd feel bad if you couldn't do your mission, when I couldn't have helped. And besides!" Naruto grinned madly. "I need to get in as much training as possible. That way, I can become stronger, faster, and become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen!"

"And I believe you will do it, Naruto-kun." Koneko curved her eye to show him she was smiling under her mask, and put her hand on his shoulder. "If you care about everyone like that, you'll surely be the best Hokage you can be."

"What do you want out of life, Koneko?" She blinked at him, surprised. Naruto seemed quite serious.

"To make my father proud."

"By doing what?"

Koneko actually had to think about that.

"By being the best Kunoichi I can be. The best in my field. That way, I'll be like my Papa. He's already the best Ninja in Konoha, so if I become the best Kunoichi, the Hatake name will always be remembered. We are the only ones in our family. And I've noticed everyone has at least grandparents or siblings. Or someone."

"You think so?" she couldn't read the expression on Naruto's face, and it scared her. He seemed…angry. "You think everyone has someone?"

"Yeah. I do." Koneko looked over to the tent, where Yoko made Mamushi hold out a large fish, and call 'here puss puss' at the highly insulted tigress. "Everyone has at least one person."

"What about her?" Naruto asked in a monotone, looking to Mamushi. "Does she have grandparents?"

"No."

"Parents? Siblings?"

"No."

"Then who does she have?"

"Us." Koneko turned to Naruto with determination. "Mamushi-chan has Yoko-sensei, and me. And we have her. Yoko-sensei says that a team is a family, that you'd do anything for. Just to make sure I could get back to my papa quicker, Mamushi had a snake _bite_ her. She used up a lot of Chakra to summon that huge cobra snake dude, and she didn't have to. She went through pain, and she didn't have to. No one would have forced her, or even asked her to put herself out to do what I couldn't. But she did. Because we are her family. And if our places were changed, I would have done the same for her."

"You're wrong. Not everyone has someone." Naruto closed his eyes, and pulled away from the tree.

"Yes they do." Koneko smiled, and cupped his cheek. "They just have to open their eyes." Naruto snapped his eyes open in shock, touched.

Koneko chuckled, and tapped his nose. "I'm tired, and need to go make sure I thank Mamushi again. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"But, but-"

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." She winked at him, like her dad did her, and ruffled his hair. Just like her dad did. "Oh, and one more thing." Koneko turned her back, and started walking to the spare tent. "You're not alone. Just open your eyes and see."

Naruto watched her enter the tent, and couldn't speak. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes, nearly 13 years of hatred and isolation oppressed upon him.

So alone, no one to smile at him and tell him it's alright, he can stop crying now. No one. He had no one.

_Koneko…_

"_You're not alone."_

_I'm…_

"_You're not alone."_

_Not…_

"_You're not alone."_

_Not…_

"_Just open your eyes and see."_

_Not…alone. I'm not alone._

He opened his eyes, and gasped as he saw Koneko looking at him in the doorway of the tent. _I…opened my eyes…and…and I saw you._ Koneko slipped back into the tent, and he closed his eyes again.

But this time was smiling.

_Well in that case, I better make sure to protect you on this mission and from now on Koneko. Because if the one person I have is you…then I need to definitely make sure I get stronger, to keep you safe, to keep you smiling._

Naruto looked up at the dark night sky and made a promise on the full moon. A promise of protection, of friendship. Of keeping his eyes open, no matter what he believes is true.

Because that way, he might just see something he couldn't see before. Something surprising, something nice.

_Like her smile… _

DD: runs back into room with a scarf hanging of her neck, sand in her hair, and smelling strangely of cookie dough flavoured ice cream… ok, sorry if anything was rushed, but I really am looking forward to the next few chapters, so forgive me! sees Gaara smirking and heading right for her and save me! my back is still killing from all the thr-

Gaara: gags her, and looks stoically at the readers She will be busy updating as quickly as possible, and will only update in future with more reviews, and more coffee. I will supply…the stimulation. Now, review. Do it. Or I'll kill your ass.

From, Draguna Doragon and many Naruto characters who I do not own, but seem to own me. until next time, please review, bye!


	11. Curious cats ask painful questions

DD: Ok, I've updated AGAIN! angry face Who's STILLdrugging me?!?! pouts and I was so careful to watch my coffee too…

Naruto: I bet it was Gaara again. He's obsessed with sex and blood. And maybe both… shudders DD decides to ignore that comment for now Randy fucking bas-

Gaara: ¬.¬

Naruto…elona. Barcelona. Lets all go to Barcelona! sweat drops

Gaara: -.-…

DD:…did anyone else fall for Naruto's lame Kakashi worthy cover up? Kakashi sneezes somewhere and his ears burn

Gaara: No.

Naruto: heh…heh…

Gaara: I'll give you 10 seconds to run.

Naruto: O.o

Gaara: it's amusing. You think I'm kidding.

DD: Nah, you wouldn't really-

Gaara:-one.

Naruto: n n nani?!? Come on Gaara, I was just kidding around. I didn't really mean-

Gaara: two.

Naruto: D, domo

Gaara: three.

Naruto: Gaara I was kidding! I didn't mean it!

Gaara: four.

Naruto: nervously grins you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. DD wouldn't let you. She needs me for the story, right?

Gaara:…five.

Naruto: you're just sore because she hasn't added you into the plot yet, ne? Heh heh I'm in this chapter, _you're_ not. Dattebayo! .

Gaara: -.-…eight.

Naruto: NANI?!?! You missed out six and seven!O.O!

DD:…Naruto? Why are you still here? You could have run off by now. rolls eyes oh and FYI, pissing off a murderous narcissist with the ego the size of your apatite (in other words too huge to describe in words), _is not_ a smart thing to do. Baka.

Gaara: nine…

Naruto: Ak! Bolts for safety

DD:…will you actually get him?

Gaara:…is he right? Am I not in the story yet?

DD: sweat drop…not yet…

Gaara: pissy Ten.

DD: watches as Gaara vanishes into a huge tornado of rapid twisting sand, and in the distance, you can here a sickening scream of someone definitely being tortured… O.o;…. shudders Itai…

On with the story!!! .

"-and in addition, I would like you to all ensure than upon the arrival of the last away team-"

"Team Akane, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, team Akane. Upon their arrival, we shall be going into the final stages of preparation for the Chunin exams. And this, I fear, is the reason I have assembled all you Junin to my office."

The Third Hokage sat forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the table, his chin on his interlocked fingers, and closed his eyes in thought. "All of your Genin teams are eligible to enter the Chunin exams, and I will leave it up to your judgement whether to enter them or not. There will be the standard week for all decision making and preparations for the first exam of three, and all slips must be handed in to room 116, the usual room we use is now under renovations after a certain tigress decided to sharpen her teeth there…" He chuckled. "Trust an Akane to keep the Hokage amused, even after all these years. But back to the matter at hand." He coughed to clear his throat, and continued seriously. "Obviously you will all remember the rules and regulations of the Chunin exams, and be sure to remember, no interference to help them pass, or they will be failed, and you will have your rank revoked immediately. Also." He hated being so heavy with them, but someone had to be stern, and it had to be him. He was the Hokage after all. "Many Genin from other Shinobi villages and countries will be using this week to arrive in Konoha. Be aware of this fact and patrol your allocated area on your shifts to prevent any conflicts between the villages, or ours. Some untactful individuals may see it as an opportunity to get one up on the opposition by engaging them in battle before the exams, with the hopes of eliminating them. please, prevent this if at all possible."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All the Junin chorused together, and bowed to him.

"That is all, you may all leave now. other than you, Kakashi Hatake."

All the other Junin made there way out, Gai giving his rival a worried glance, before leaving him.

True to himself, Kakashi stood there in his uniform, one hand shoved in his trouser pocket, the other holding an orange Itcha Itcha paradise book in front of his face, his only visible black eye lazily half closed, and focused solely on his graphic novel. "Junin Kakashi Hatake."

"Yo." The Hokage had to smile at that. This man was certainly refreshing and infuriating rolled up in one. But that was a pick me up for a man of his position, who had to put up with being constantly appeased and respected all the time. This man was so relaxed around him, others would see it as insulting. But he welcomed the change.

"I believe one of your Genin students has temporarily joined team Akane on a mission to the grass country."

"Hai." Kakashi turned the page of his book with the thumb he held it with, and made no expression of noticing the Hokage chuckle at him.

"And your daughter is on that team, yes?"

"Hai."

"The daughter that prevented you from going on a mission for 3 years, almost ten years ago."

"Hai."

"And you're not sorry for that at all, right?"

"Hai." He turned the next page, and the Hokage chuckled.

"She is certainly something."

"You've met her?" At this, Kakashi darted his eye above the edge of his book curiously.

"Hai." He smirked and said no more.

"I see." Kakashi chuckled to himself, and put his book away. "Better?"

"Hai. Much better. Your mask is bad enough, without that choice of literature hiding your face too."

"Gomen, Hokage-sama." He put both hands in his trouser pockets and leaned onto one foot, looking up at the ceiling as if bored. "So, you've met my pretty kitty, have you?"

"That I have. She seems to have…inherited certain habits."

"Ne?"

"Oh, yes. I could tell she was your daughter instantly." Kakashi chuckled and curved his eye with pride.

"For all the right reasons, I hope."

"I would say so." The Hokage lifted from his seat. "I understand that I never replied to that team request you gave me last month." He then smirked. "Or the following twenty."

"…gomen…"

"You really wanted to be your daughter's sensei, didn't you?"

"Hai. Very much." Kakashi folded his arms and closed his eye. "That way, I wouldn't have always been able to tell what stage she was at. Now, she is changing before my eyes and I have no way of stopping it. I used to be the one holding her hand as she crossed the road. Now she's swimming for hours in the Konoha rapids and…"

"And leaving you behind?" Kakashi sighed deeply and hung his head. "It seems you are suffering from the endemic disease of parental rejection of their child's development." Kakashi looked at him quizzically. "…she's growing up and you don't like it."

"Ooooooh. Yeah, I kinda sussed that myself." Kakashi then pulled out his Itcha book again, signifying that he was just about done opening up to the Hokage for one day. "Is that why you requested I stayed behind? To chit chat about Koneko?"

"No, no I _did_ have a reason." He then leaned back against his desk. "She is on team Akane."

"…yes?"

"She will also be eligible for the Chunin exams. But…" At that, Kakashi gave him his full attention. "…there are only two Genin on her team, including her. And Yoko Akane will not be able to enter the exams with them." Kakashi dropped his book to the floor, and stepped forward with such a passionate look in his black eye, it was captivating.

"Don't, don't stop her from taking the Chunin exams. I'm _begging_ you. She's worked so hard for so long. It would crush her if she couldn't take the exams. I would even-"

"But!" The Hokage cut him off with a big smile. it wasn't every day you got so much emotion from the Copy Nin. "But I will make an exception in this case, as I happen to know that Mamushi-chan and your daughter are both genius Ninja." Kakashi blinked at him, and then pouted to the side moodily.

"You let me think you weren't going to let Koneko enter the exams on purpose…"

"All to see your unique fatherly emotions. You see, sometimes I have to make sure you are still human after all these years." He chuckled, and took his seat once more. "Oh…there was one more thing." He smirked, and sat back comfortably.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, hating being teased with, but decided to bite. He wore an 'I am not amused' look with his half closed eye and his arms folded. And yes, he had replaced his book in his back pouch.

"Nani?"

"Team Akane's arrival is imminent."

Wham.

The Hokage didn't even get chance to blink.

One moment, Kakashi was staring at him, slightly pissy.

The next, he was gone, his window was slammed open, and he _could_ turn round to try and look for the Junin.

But he didn't need to. He knew where he was heading. "And I think you might want to go and great them, some how." He chuckled, and shuffled through a pile of mission requests. "And to think, you were the one known to be aloof and unattached to anyone. I pretty much call jumping out the window of my office being attached to someone, Hatake-kun."

oo0oo

"Wa-hoooo! Come on Mamushi-chan! You try!"

"Koneko-chan, you might fall over!" Mamushi panicked, riding the neck of Hisashi. Koneko and Naruto were laughing, stood up, holding hands and balancing as the giant snake hurtled forward like a twisting thunderbolt. Mei bounded next to them at full speed, Yoko mounted there and smiling at them. It was so good to get out of the village with everyone, and they had created some new happy memories for her to think about at night.

"Come on Mamushi! Try it!"

"But, but!"

"Misstresss." Mamushi looked back to Hisashi.

"Are you ok with them doing that Hisashi-sama?" she stroked the top of his head as she whispered. He closed his eyes and smirked. Remember, snakes _never_ smile. smirking is all they do.

"Hai, if you join them."

"Are you sure Hisashi-sama?"

"Hai, misstresss." Mamushi pressed her cheek against his skin and gave him a grateful squeeze. She then slid down him slightly, and balanced up on her feet perfectly.

"That's cheating! No Chakra control!" Koneko chuckled at her with a curved eye, and grabbed her hand suddenly.

"Ah!" Mamushi wobbled desperately. Her Chakra had been forcedly disrupted…somehow… "I, I, I'm going to fall!"

"No you're not." Koneko gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her. "As long as I've got your hand, you won't fall. I promise." Mamushi looked at her genuine face, and smiled softly.

"You promise? As long as you've got a hold of me, I'll never fall?"

"Never. It's a promise." Koneko chuckled, not realising how deep this promise went for Mamushi.

Because for the first time in her life, Mamushi had someone who would hold her hand.

Period.

"That's it Mamushi-chan." Naruto was spinning his arms like windmills to stay up right. "Now you're doing it."

"Naruto!" Koneko yelled back, and grabbed onto his wrist with her other hand.

Everyone broke out into laughter as they linked, like one big wobbling chain on the giant snake's back, heading back to Konoha.

Yoko closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Something about seeing young people laughing like that, without a care in the world, just lifted your spirits.

However…

"AHHH!"

Hisashi vanished.

Mamushi toppled into Naruto, and went for a good old fashioned roll on the floor for a few feet, until they skidded to a stop by Mei's mighty paws.

And Koneko?

Gone.

Naruto noticed this first, and jumped to his feet with a kunai in his hand ready.

"Koneko –ch." He stopped, finally seeing where she was.

Stood in the wood line of the trees, Kakashi Hatake stood with his eye closed, giving off no emotion what so ever, but holding the back of Koneko's head. He held her to his chest, his rapid heart beating against his ribs and only slowing from the proximity of his 'daughter'. He brought his other hand up and placed it on her shoulder, but his face made no expression.

It had taken her a few seconds to actual realise what was happening. One minute she was laughing her head off with her two friends, the next, she was flying through the air in a pair of strong arms and dropped to her feet in the tree line.

But with the heavy musky scent of woods and man, and a bit of sake too, she knew who her captor was instantly.

Her shoulders started to shake, and she threw her arms around his waist.

"Papa…" she whispered.

The last time she had seen him withdraw into himself like this in front of her, was when he came back wearing that strange outfit with a white dog mask.

And he was covered in blood.

It dried black to his skin, clumped in his hair, stained his clothes…he rank of it. His eyes, _both_ his eyes, seemed empty.

And that was a few years ago.

Had something bad happened?

He must have been pretty desperate to see her if he needed to go out of his way to meet them _way_ out from the Konoha gates, and jump her so suddenly. "Papa, did something happen? Are you hurt? Can I do any-"

"Shhhh." Kakashi lifted her chin with the hand that used to hold her head, and finally opened his eye. "I just missed you, my little kitten." He whispered softly, with such a warm look in his eye, it made her smile and hug him tightly. "It seems I have even less restrain than you do."

"Hm?" Koneko snuggled into her father's chest quite happily.

"You waited until I got to the gates. I didn't even last that long. I came out of Konoha to meet you." Koneko looked up and they blinked at each other with two eyes between them.

They then laughed together, and held hands.

Then just as suddenly as Kakashi arrived, they changed their expression to the famous Hatake, impassive, aloof, lazy, can't be arsed to even smile expression, with their eye half closed, and their shoulders slouched.

But between them, their hands interlocked tightly.

"Naruto. Team 7 will assemble at the same time at the same place." Kakashi and Koneko started walking forward. And in the same tone, Koneko added-

"I'll pick my stuff up tomorrow, Yoko-sensei. C'ya Mamushi-chan. Naruto-kun."

They walked off, hand in hand, happier than they had been in a week (Kakashi at least) off in front of them all.

Angled spiky silver hair jutted to the side over his headband, and Long explosions of auburn pig tails on the sides of her head.

Very tall, and very short.

Very male, and very female.

They were the only differences that Yoko could determine by just looking at them now. she sweat dropped, and looked to Naruto and Mamushi.

_Ok, I have to at least seem partially in control of my own team with Kakashi around…that man! why is he always walking onto the scene and taking my students away…_

…_technically, you have his student._ A little voice echoed in her head, reminding her of Naruto.

_That's different. I didn't take him, he volunteered to come._ Satisfied that she had given herself a good talking to and made herself thing twice before starting an argument with her, she mounted Mei.

"Right you two, on you get. We'll get back to Konoha, then you are free to do as you please."

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto drooled to himself. He had not been to his beloved ramen shop in so long…over a week…ramen...Mmmm…

"Naruto-kun, you're drooling…" Mamushi sweat dropped, when he didn't even seem to hear her. He was in his own world. "…"

oo0oo

As soon as Kakashi had her inside their apartment, he locked the door, and dropped to his knees. His arms wrapped tightly around Koneko's bare waist and he pulled her down into his arms. Responding to her father's mood immediately, she clung to him like she always did, giving that familiar feeling of relief, content, peace. All the things he always felt when he held her.

His pretty kitty.

"Papa." Koneko looked up at him with a big bright blue eye desperately. Kakashi then pulled his mask down-

OH MY GAWD!!!!!

And then hers too.

He took a moment to brush the three middle finger tips of each hand lovingly over six scars, whisker like, over her cheeks. He then leaned in and kissed her nose affectionately. Koneko closed her eyes and smiled, her eye open and sparkling with warmth for him. in return, Koneko traced the tip of his vertical scar half way down his cheek from his left eye. When her father kissed her cheeks, her scars, she blushed as she thought back to their mission.

_Flash back._

"_Y…your cheeks…" she reached back and brushed her fingertips over the thin whisker like scars on one cheek. _

"_Nani?" Naruto looked at her fingers, and his cheeks burnt at the contact. But as soon as he saw what she was looking at… "Oh…I've had them since I was a baby." He pouted and looked away. But Koneko just shuffled round to sit on the winding snake back side saddle, and cupped his face, until he looked back to her. _

"_Do you like them?" She let him hug her closer and they both smiled. _

"_Do you?" She thought for a moment, and chuckled. _

"_They suit you."_

_End flash back._

"Papa, how long had I have these scars on my face?"

"Hm?" Kakashi had been so absorbed in simply holding Koneko, reassuring himself that his baby girl was ok, he had zoned out.

"My scars. How long have I had them?"

"Since you were a baby."

"Was I born with them?" Kakashi recoiled slightly. She had never asked about anything like that before. It was so sudden.

"They are birth marks. How else would you have 6 identical marks on your face, ne?" Kakashi chuckled, trying to make the conversation more light hearted, and rose to his feet.

But Koneko wasn't having any of it. She couldn't stop seeing Naruto's sad, pained face in her mind when she asked him about his scars.

As soon as she'd seen them, _really_ seen them, she didn't know what to think.

She had always excepted that they were there, and that was it.

The scars were there, natural, and there was nothing more to it.

But…if they were birth marks…

…how on earth could Naruto have the same exact marks on his face to?

Unless…they _weren't _natural at all.

Unless…she _wasn't_ born with them at all.

But that would mean that either her Papa didn't know she wasn't born with them…

…or he was lying.

The latter, she couldn't even fathom.

"I don't know. Did I scratch my face or something?"

"You were born with them." Kakashi raised a brow at her, lifting his mask back up.

Now usually, when they finished nuzzling and being affectionate, Koneko _always_ covered her face _immediately_ after he did.

This time, she didn't.

"So nothing could have happened to me then? When I was born? Or afterwards?"

_happened…?...??...?!?!?!?!?!?!!! _

Kakashi could only think of one thing that she could possible mean.

_No, she couldn't mean…how could she even know…I made sure not to ever tell her! _Koneko noticed his shoulders tense, and he raised his head.

That meant one thing.

Defence mode.

"No." His dark eye was stern, and unwavering. "They are birthmarks. Nothing more."

Even though he was down right _lying_ to his own surrogate daughter.

"…birthmarks?"

"Hai."

"Then…" Koneko looked away from him, and gulped. "…if I was _born_ with these scars…" She reached up, and placed her hand over her Konoha leaf Hitai-ate…

…over her _own_ left eye. "…was I born with _this_ too?"

What the hell?!?!

What had gotten into her lately?!?

Years and years ago, he told her that she must ever reveal her left eye, no matter what, and she had simply accepted it out of blind faith.

She hadn't even asked why. In actual fact, in the beginning, Koneko had assumed it for the same reason as Kakashi hid his Sharingan eye.

But…

And why the hell was she asking all these strange questions all of a sudden?

What Kakashi didn't realise, is that these were perfectly acceptable questions, just not ones he was willing to answer. And not ones he ever expected her to ask him…not yet…not now…

Koneko had the saddest look in her sapphire eye, what Kakashi thought of as her angel eye. She may look like a young woman with her new image, but in her eye, she was still his precious little baby girl, who was growing up to quickly for him to keep up with, and asking questions to which the answers would never be fair to tell a child like her.

She was too tender, to innocent, to pure.

He couldn't. he just couldn't.

He bottled it. Like always.

And when she reached up to grip at her Hitai-ate, and curved her fingers tightly around it, he jerked forward to stop her from pulling it down, with his black eye wide with fear.

"N, no. You mustn't Koneko. Never, ever."

"Demo…demo…" Koneko's angel eye watered and she threw herself sorrowfully at her father's middle, stunning him. "Naruto-kun has scars like mine! But his eyes are so beautiful...so very…kind." She sobbed like the small child Kakashi knew she was behind the tough guy façade, and it broke his heart.

That was something he feared, letting her leave the apartment and take the Genin exams a few months ago.

Meeting Naruto.

Seeing his face…

_Thank God she will never learn of Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyubi. _

_And thank God no one knows of your connection with the Kyubi, either._

Kakashi stoked the back of her head as she sobbed full force into his chest, muffling her hiccups and whimpers in his thick green jacket. _I never told anyone…not a sole. Not even the Hokage. Not even my old sensei before he…died. I'll never tell anyone that…_

He had a brief, painfully vivid flash back, seeing that vial monster hovering his vast paw over a bundle of pink blankets and cooing joy, gleaming with malicious glee.

That blood coloured Chakra pouring down, bombarding that poor babe relentlessly.

And that very baby, now almost 13 years old in his arms, crying in confusion against his chest.

Touched by the devil is a term for those who are evil.

_And my baby girl is touched by the worst devil of them all. the Kyubi._

Kakashi lowered to one knee, gently pushing Koneko back to look at her with a sympathetic, sad smile. He cupped the right side of her face, and stroked feather soft finger tips down over her Hitai-ate over her left eye, and over her cheeks. _My baby, touched by the Kyubi on the same day you were born. So pure, and yet branded. Innocent, yet…_

He pulled her into a tight hug.

Being away from him for so long must have done something to her self confidence, made her worry about herself, _question_ herself, and resulted in these hard questions that Kakashi just _couldn't_ answer.

_And I bet meeting Naruto didn't help either…although…_

Kakashi _wished_ he could be angry with Naruto for all this.

But it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help being tied to the Kyubi any more than Koneko could. In fact, he couldn't help being tied to the Kyubi even _less_ than Koneko could. At least she didn't have to house the bastard in the back of her head like he did…

_Thank God._

"Papa…will I ever have eyes like Naruto? Will I ever be able to look at you with both eyes and truly see you like everyone else can?" She whimpered, desperate for an answer. Kakashi kissed her forehead through the mask, and smiled at her, curving his eye.

"No one can truly see me like you can Koneko. You don't need two eyes to know a person, after all."

"…will I ever even be able to open my left eye?"

"No." He answered _way_ too quickly. "But…that doesn't mean anything. Some people don't have _any_ eyes. some people are born blind, completely and utterly." He then patted her head between her auburn pigtails, and chuckled. "Be grateful for what you _do_ have Koneko. Because I have never seen anyone with even one eye like your big, beautiful blue eye, pretty kitty." He then took her hand, and led her over to the kitchen. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm starved. And I feel like ramen." He paused, blinking at himself. "Dear lord, Naruto is brushing off on me." Koneko linked at him, and then laughed happily, her tears and sorrows vanishing along with the tension in the air.

"Yeah, Naruto kinda does that, doesn't he?" Kakashi raised a brow at her suddenly changed mood, happy mind you, but suspicious…

"You like him?"

"Sure." She whipped her eye on the back of her hand, and plonked herself in the kitchen on a stool by the table as Kakashi boiled the water. "He makes me smile. and he's great fun. Oh, and when we were training on the way to grass country, he really worked me hard! I've never run so fast in my life, Papa Kakashi!" Kakashi smiled softly behind his mask, and returned to making dinner.

"Alright. I'll let him off then."

"Hm?"

"I was going to punish him for abandoning his team in favour of team Akane, but since he took such good care of you and your entertainment, I'll let him off…for now…" Koneko laughed, and beamed.

It was finally starting to feel like she was home again.

Just her and her father…

She waited until his back was turned to stir the ramen and noodles, to hold her hand over her Hitai-ate over her left eye. She frowned, and quickly brought it down.

After seeing Naruto's marks, her curiosity had been sparked. And she couldn't help but notice how quickly her laid back papa Kakashi clamped up when she asked about it.

What ever happened to her, must have happened to Naruto, right?

I mean, it's _obviously _impossible for two children, of the same age, to be born to different families, and have the exact same whisker like scars, six, 3 on each cheek, right?

And no matter how much Kakashi, and herself to some extent, wanted her to drop it…

…she couldn't help but wonder…

…_what happened to me?_


	12. In the name of family

DD: ok, this is the second update in the same DAY!!! It isn't even FUNNY!!!

Sasuke: why am I here?

DD: looks at invitation clip board erm, Naruto was kinda killed off in the last pre-chapter convo, so I gave him this convo off to recover.

Sasuke:…so…why am I here?

DD: sweat drops because I am the almighty writer of this fanfic and own your ass, without owning your character. Just the character version of you that I decided to write. And it is that version of you, of who's ass I OWN!

Sasuke: O.O;

DD: ok, need to make sure my coffee wasn't spiked again…'coz even I thought that sounded like a load of crap.

Sasuke: it did. Not get on with the chapter.

DD: ¬.¬ just because you have a greater role in this chapter, doesn't mean you can rush me…

Sasuke: -.-

Gaara: appears in a whirl of sand ¬.¬ ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THAT EMO FUCKTARD IS IN THIS CHAPTER, AND I'M STILL NOT IN THIS STORY YET?!?!

DD: cowers behind a very stiff Sasuke You'll be in the next one I swear!...I hope…

Gaara: angry vein throbbing, absolutely pissed off, murderous intent growing

DD: Gaara-kun! Have a cookie! throws Gaara a chocolate chip cookie, which is quickly eaten

Gaara: -.- sedated

Sasuke: xx fainted

DD: .; heh…heh…well. On with the chapter!

Chapter-_Mamushi's way of the Ninja._

What a day it had been.

Yesterday team Akane (and Naruto) arrived back in Konoha without any unusual incident involving a successful delivery of an important document to the borders of the grass country.

Kakashi sensei had taken Koneko from the team list before even got the chance to get back into Konoha (which secretly, _severly_ pissed Yoko off to no end), Naruto headed for his favourite ramen bar, and Mamushi…

_Flash back_

"_Hay, where are you going?"_

"…_home, Yoko sensei."_

"_Then you're going the wrong way."_ Mamushi blinked up at her vibrantly scarlet haired, emerald eyes sensei with confusion. _"This is the way home._" Mamushi smiled softly at her back as she walked on, leading Mamushi back to the Akane estate. _"Team Akane are a team, but we're also a family. So my house is your house Mamushi, and I would love nothing more than for our family to live under one roof, you know. So if you'd like, you can continue living with me, regardless of whether Koneko had to go back to her…ahem…father or not."_

So, without a word, Mamushi followed her sensei back to the Akane estate, passing the empty rooms that had layers of thick dust on he floors, to the only occupied room in the entire estate, which was the jam packed all in one room she'd been living in a week prior to their mission to the grass country.

She even felt all warm and tingly inside as she walked back inside that place, surrounded by reds and pinks, spicy and sweet aromas of food and perfumes.

It was like nothing she had ever lived in before.

_End flash back_.

And she had been there nearly all day, her sensei having been summoned to the Hokage's office at first light.

It was well into the afternoon now.

So what could have taken her so long? What was the Third Hokage discussing with her?

At first, she assumed it to be about her or her father.

But she was wrong.

_It was the Chunin exams._

Yoko Akane, her scarlet clad sensei, had come skipping and bounding into the room, with Mamushi just finishing tiding everything into some resemblance of order after Yoko 'felt the urge' to discover if she could make donuts from scratch without a recipe book.

The answer was an all resounding no.

Mamushi had never seen one person make as much MESS in her ENTIRE life.

Well…maybe that wasn't _exactly_ true…

But then again, she was talking about sugar, flower and jam here.

Not blood and entrails…

_Speaking of my father…_

He actually was the reason she was stood out here, when it was dark, the mood high up in the sky and far from the safe, warm comfort of the futon back at the Akane estate.

_Father…_

She sighed, closing her golden eyes as the night breeze licked at her ghostly white skin, her navy black bangs worn just like Sasuke Uchiha, but slightly longer, and a long, very high ponytail coming down to her hips, swaying thickly in the wind. Her purple hanging cloth swayed also, and she wished her purple bust jacked covered more of her.

Not to mention that she only wore a pair of skin tight black three quarter lycra tights, low down her hips, and nothing covering her back, navel, or torso. Her arms were bare and Goosebumps had risen to her skin. Though she couldn't tell the difference between being warm or cold.

She was always cold.

"_Can you believe it Mamushi! Even though there are only two of you, you and Koneko have been granted special permission to enter the Chunin exams! What an opportunity! I was at least 16 before I entered the exams. And you're only 12, right? Isn't this exciting! The future number one Kunoichi are going start their mighty and graceful campaign earlier than I thought! Cha!" _

she had clapped her hands together like she did when she was happy, and beamed at her with pride. _"Of course, it's your choice you understand. If you don't want to enter, I won't think any less of you, and will train you hard regardless of your decision. You have a week to think about it, so don't rush yourself. Just hand that admission slip in I gave you to room 116 before the deadline, and you'll be entered. Or if you decide not to, that's ok to."_

Then she sealed her enthusiasm with a wink and a smile, before skipping off happily to find Koneko and tell her the good news too.

_Good…is this really good?_

Did she really _want_ to take the Chunin exam?

Koneko had quickly found her little than 5 minutes later, and seemed so ecstatic!

"_Mamushi-chan! I can't wait! Although Papa Kakashi was already a Junin by this time, I'm going to catch up with him sooner than I thought! first I'll take the Chunin exams by storm, then on to the Junin exams, and I'll really make Papa Kakashi proud! I can't wait Mamushi-chan, it's going to be really great. We'll kick ass, won't we Mamushi?"_

…_yeah…_

Why was everyone so happy about this?

Why was everyone else so clear on what they wanted?

…why wasn't she?

_Everyone else_ didn't have the same problem as Mamushi.

She felt like there were several hands grabbing her, all trying to take her off in a different direction.

But even Yoko sensei had said that it was _her_ decision.

_So what do I want?_

Mamushi sighed, and opened her golden orbs to look down. She had somehow found herself at the very bridge where team 7 usually met when Kakashi _eventually_ arrived.

She looked down at the soothingly flowing river beneath the bridge, her hands on the red wood railing, and her entire focus staring deep into the river bed below her.

This was something alien to Mamushi, thinking about what _she_ wanted. From the very moment she was born, she had conformed and just done as she was told. Even when she came here to Konoha, she went along with what Yoko and Koneko wanted.

Should she do that this time?

She knew she was more than capable of passing the exams.

But…

There was still a very big problem with that.

It wasn't what she wanted.

Oh, don't get her wrong. She wanted to become a Chunin, and then a Junin. But…

"_Fucking leaf bastards. Tch, that Village is really pissing me off again. When will those arrogant bastards stop fucking with my business?"_ all the while, _he_ had been slicing open a leaf Nin on a slab table, poking about with his inners and Chakra pathways, slowly closing off each one connecting to his heart and lungs. Apparently, even hearing the sickening screams and sobbing pleas for mercy didn't elate him. _"The sooner that place is brought under my control, the better. I'll really make them pay when I get my hands on them. every single leaf ninja will pay. I hate them all."_

And all this had happened, with Mamushi silently waiting for her father's permission to leave the room. She had many a time revisited that memory in her nightmares…

_He really does hate them all. And…_

Mamushi whimpered, her pale lips trembling. She brought her hand up to trace the leaf etched deeply into her Hitai-ate. _And yet I am one now…_

She _had_ been wearing a sound Hitai-ate before she came here…but…

The Hokage took that.

And on the same day she met her new family, Koneko and Yoko, she was awarded with a leaf band directly from the Hokage himself.

_And Sasuke seemed to hate that…_ no, she hadn't missed how he looked at her. Or the way he tried to kill her instantly when they spared together the one and only time team Kakashi and Akane met to train together…

_Why did the Hokage come after me like that? Send me a Hitai-ate, visit me in my home…why?_

"_Shhhh, there there young little Chibi. You're home at last. You have found your way home."_

"_H h home?" tears glistened as they freely trickled down her ivory cheeks, and she gasped as he dabbed them away with his sleeve._

"_Yes. The home of your forefathers, your foremothers, and your family." _

"_F, family?" Mamushi raised her head, and locked eyes with this amazing man. she was truly in awe of him._

"_Yes. Everyone in Konoha is a strong, loving family with the will of fire to protect our loved ones."_

_Koneko-chan…Yoko-sensei…_

Mamushi raised her head to the sky, the moonlight making her porcelain skin glow in its caress.

_They are my family now, right? So…shouldn't I want to excel to protect them with my will of fire? Isn't that what you teach, Hokage-sama?_

_But…_

_Flash back_

"_Mamushi-chan. I have a present for you." _Kabuto smiled, crouched on his heels with her, holding something in a cloth in his hands. Mamushi was barely 7, hiding in her cell with Kabuto. He seemed really excited for some reason.

"_Kabuto-sensei, you shouldn't-"_

"_Surprise!" _He unveiled his present, a sound Hitai-ate. He tied her hair back, and tied it in place. _"It really suits you Mamushi-chan. And you've earned it."_ He leaned forward, and gave her nose a quick kiss. _"The sound emblem belongs on your forehead. Now we match, see?"_

"…_didn't you come from Konoha, like Orochimaru-sama?"_ his expression darkened. _"…I thought they had a leaf symbol instead of-"_

"_Otogakure is much better. I hate Konoha, and never regret coming here."_

End flash back.

So if she thought about it, her father and Kabuto-sensei, two people, regardless of logic, were two people she held dear and close to her heart.

There is nothing logical about love after all.

But…then…

…she loved Yoko-sensei and Koneko too.

And she had two pros and cons concerning the Chunin exams. And the Hokage didn't count.

She still couldn't understand him.

She felt…strangely drawn to him, _attached_ to him. In _awe_ of him.

But she didn't hold him close to her like she did her family.

Her sound and leaf family of four.

Mamushi held her talisman in her hands tightly. She had taken it off, and now stared down at it, reading the kanji on it over and over again.

The gift of love.

Something that Kabuto-sensei…no…Kabuto-_kun_ gave her.

But…then she looked down at her clothes.

The _life_ Yoko-sensei gave her. She dressed her up to look good, _feel_ good.

But then again…Kabuto had also brought her clothes.

But it wasn't the clothes that touched her. It was the fact that they took the time to look past her exterior, and genuinely, found reason to smile at her.

Where everyone else…

It wasn't so bad when she was with either Koneko or Yoko. But when she walked through the streets alone…

The stares.

The whispers.

The utter disgust and hatred she saw in the eyes of the villagers…

It hurt.

It made her miss Otogakure.

At least then she didn't have enough self esteem or courage to look up from the floor to notice how they looked at her, what they said about her.

Now…

"_It's her. The brat of that snake bastard! He killed my son right in front of me, and laughed!"_

"_How could the Hokage let it in the village? Is he losing his marbles?!"_

"_They should at least keep her from walking the streets. If she really is his child, who knows what he taught her."_

"_What is she really capable of? Has she inherited her father's Jutsus as well as his looks?"_

"_Children, don't go near her."_

"_Hush, quite! She's looking this way."_

And there were never that many people in her father's base. But there were so many people here, all looking, staring, hissing at her…

It didn't feel like home. No matter what the Hokage said, she _didn't_ feel like she had come home. The only place she had ever felt like that in her life was at the Akane estate, and that was only recently.

So Mamushi closed her eyed with a heavy sigh and held her talisman close to her chest.

_What do I want?_

_What do I want?_

_What do I want?_

It was a shame that the one person she couldn't ask, couldn't even i_magine_, was dead.

Because in normal situations, didn't girls go and ask their mothers for their advice? But her mother was dead so…

"What do _you_ want?" Mamushi gasped, startled, and snapped her eyes round to the source of the voice.

She thought she was dreaming when she saw a tall woman, with long, silky navy black hair, dark eyes, creamy skin, a cocky smirk and a long blue kimono, with the Uchiha emblem on the front and back. Her bangs were identical to hers, but her hair was long and down. When she raised a brow, and repeated her sentence with a highly pissed male voice, Mamushi blinked.

She was looking at Sasuke Uchiha. "Well?"

"W…what?"

"Look." Sasuke leaned back against the other side of the bridge, leaning back with his elbows and slouching in a cool guy stance. He closed his eyes, as the breeze ruffled both their bangs. "The Chunin exams are coming up, right?"

"…" Mamushi was just stunned. She had no choice but to listen.

Was he…talking to her…like he…actually cared?

"You were given an admission slip for the exams, right?

"Hai."

"You got it on you?"

"Hai." Mamushi un-tucked it from her purple hanging cloth on her hip, and didn't notice Sasuke blush slightly at noticing where she had been keeping it. He recovered quickly, and cleared his throat.

"You handing it, right?" when she didn't reply, and only looked the other way, he snarled at her. "Why the hell not?!" Mamushi jumped at his sudden bark at her, and regressed into her usual submissive self. Her head bowed forward, and felt quite odd without her hair being lank and free to cover her face. She was still perfectly visible. Exposed to his attack.

"I…am unsure…as to-"

"Bullshit!" Mamushi gasped softly, and raised her head to look at him with wide golden eyes. Sasuke looked absolutely livid. "You _are_ entering that exam, got it?!" He snorted, and looked away with his usual closed eyed scowl. "I _knew_ he was making a mistake. You took the Genin exam and passed when you were 7 years old, you are a 'genius' who is so great, you get to be in a two man team rather than a three man team. Senseis not included. Then you get given a personal Hitai-ate from the Hokage. Then you get to enter the Chunin exams, after all this special treatment for being so damn fucking _special_, and then you are 'unsure'?!?!" Sasuke opened his eyes, furious.

His eyes were red.

He had activated the Sharingan. "If you are that good that you get to have special treatment like that, and so damn cocky that you even _think_ of not entering the exam, then you can fight me, right, now!" Sasuke jumped up to balance on the red wooden bridge railing, and pulled out a kunai. "Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew Chakra out of his mouth, ignited as a fire ball, and it engulfed the spot where Mamushi stood.

When the flames cleared, Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened with shock.

She wasn't there.

Sasuke jumped away and into the branch of a tree, not one to let the enemy sneak up on him.

"Sasuke-kun." He froze. The soft whisper had come from right by his ear. And he felt like jumping out of his skin when a pair of pale hands held his shoulders. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well I want to fight you!" Sasuke snapped round, using the momentum to slice the kunai he held over where he judged her neck to be.

It wasn't.

In fact, no one was there.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, looking round.

A kunai whizzed out from no where, and nicked the side of his inner thigh. His eyes widened, and he threw his head all around him, desperate for his Sharingan to catch something. Anything.

But it didn't.

Sasuke stood low to the ground, absolutely silent, waiting.

"Sasuke." He stood erect, rigid. He looked behind him wildly. But she wasn't there!

"Shit. Why isn't the Sharingan seeing her?"

"Because the Sharingan is more than just keener set of eyes." He snapped his body back round, but again, she wasn't there.

"How would _you_ know about the Sharingan?!" he spat, pulling out Ninja wire from his back pouch. He attached it to the end of a kunai, and then another, and then another. He threw them all out at once, making a spider web of wires close to the floor, the trees, and the bridge. He stood in the very centre, the only place where there wasn't wiring to trip, and waited.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Sasuke didn't move this time. He had started to realise that she was tricking him somehow, making him think he could hear her and feel her right behind him, when she wasn't there. He doubted if she ever was. After all, he didn't sense her Chakra presence.

Though…he never had. Not even the first day he met her. Ever. Why did she always hide her presence, he wondered…

"Because when I'm told that someone is strong, I want to fight them. to measure myself up against them and to become stronger through defeating them. With every victory I have, the stronger I become, and the closer I become to achieving my goal."

"What is your goal, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke closed his eyes, and gripped at a kunai hard.

"Revenge. Against the one who killed my family." Sasuke span on his heel, and thrust his kunai forward.

He couldn't believe it. Balancing on the edge of the very kunai in his hand, was a foot, which lead up a pair of lean, long legs up to a very omniscient, and yet benevolent girl who he could very easily believe was a trained Kunoichi.

At least in the making.

How was she that light?

It was then his eyes locked with hers.

Mamushi threw a kunai of her own at the weak point in the entire matrix of wiring, one point, and the whole thing unravelled. She then glided through the air to stand with her back to Sasuke, and looked over her shoulder.

But Sasuke was stunned. Because of her eyes.

They were like his. But far worse.

They were the Sharingan alright, but with a great big black snake slit for a pupil straight up the middle of each crimson iris. They were so hypnotic.

But…_how the hell did she, she, get the Sharingan?!? First Kakashi sensei, then Mamushi to?!?_ At least he now knew how she had managed to avoid his attacks, through reading his movements and charka flows like he intended to, and how she saw the weakness in his wire webbing. At least his ego was _as_ battered.

"Your family is important. So are your loved ones. You will soon learn that they are the only things you cherish in life…" Mamushi blinked once, and her eyes were golden again. "But…stepping over people…"

"I will do whatever it takes to become strong enough to kill the one who killed my family, right before my eyes."

Mamushi paused, and wondered. She had seen her father kill hundreds of people, sometimes hundreds in one sitting, when he was feeding…_him._ But she had never hated him for it. But each and every one of those people were someone special to someone out there.

Someone's father, mother, sister, brother, lover, child, friend, teacher, protector.

And if that loved one had to watch as they were slaughtered…

He was now all alone, no family, no one to make a disaster in the kitchen on a culinary impulse, no one to read porn at the breakfast table…

And he didn't seem even slightly close to his team. In fact, he seemed to isolate himself from the on purpose.

She then saw herself, back in Otogakure, in her dinky little cell.

All alone.

No friends.

No family. At least, he _thought_ he had no family…but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Well, he had seen her Sharingan. Perhaps it would be best to let him figure it out on his own.

It was then it hit her. She and Sasuke were the only Uchiha left. And Sasuke is older, so he would be the head of the clan. So in other words…his word was law. What he says, goes.

And then she reached out to Sasuke Uchiha, and held him.

To say he was stunned, was an understatement. And so was the worked shocked. "If you tell me to enter the Chunin exam, I will."

"N, nani?!? Why?!?!"

"Because, I don't want you to be lonely." She then hugged him tight, like she had never hugged anyone before. "And I don't like doing what I want. But if you want me to enter the exam, then technically there are more pros than cons, so the leaf family win, and it isn't like the sound family are ever going to find out so-" Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, _shoved_ her off, and held her at arm's length like she was hazardous to his health.

"What-the-fuck, are you saying?" Sasuke's eyes had returned to normal, but oddly, they were a lot softer than before in their darker hue.

"…order me. If you _tell_ me to take the Chunin exam, I will."

_In the name of family, I will take the exam._

Mamushi held the ivory talisman against her chest and looked to him desperately.

"…take the exam. That's an order." He blinked slowly, released her, and walked off into the darkness of the night without another word. Well actually, he wouldn't be Sasuke Uchiha if he didn't have the very last word, and it sounded at least like a cool guy quip. "Oh, and Mamushi? Next time when we meet, I won't go easy on you."

"Arigato, Uchiha-sama." Mamushi smiled that rare smile to his back, turned, and took herself back _home_.

Back to Yoko-sensei, and in her heart, Koneko too.

_In the name of family. I will enter the exam, I will pass, and I will be the best Chunin I can be. For my family. _

Koneko.

Yoko.

Sasuke.

They were all she had. Whether they knew it or not.

And she would protect them with her life. _My family. My way of the Ninja, is to protect my family_.


	13. unwilling passion or not?

"Yosh!"

"Well, that's what you get for doing to many things at once."

"Girls _can_ do more than one thing at once!"

"_Normal_ girls can do more than one thing at once, Kitty cat."

"Hn." Koneko pouted madly off to the other side. she was dressed in her usual clothes now, black training tights, long slender green hanging skirt, green bust jacket and green fingerless gloves. Oh, and not to mention her trusty black mask tucked up her nose and her leaf Hitai-ate jutted over her left eye. She was pouting furiously as several books pooled around her squatting figure on the floor, and a basket of washing was upturned over her lap. "I am normal…" She looked up then, Kakashi's head popped out of the kitchen with an eyebrow raised at her. "…sorta." The brow elevated higher. "Ok! Ok, I am not normal, happy now?!?" Koneko growled with a pout, and started stuffing their washing into the basket again.

"Yep!" Kakashi beamed at her blatantly, and shoved a hot flask into his back pack. "Is your pack done?"

"Did it last night." Koneko rose back to her feet, the basket of dirty clothes balanced on her head between her large auburn pigtails, and the box of books in her hands once more.

"Koneko…you're going to drop them again."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are-"

Crash. "…to…"

"God damn it!" Koneko rubbed her head, sapphire eye closed and biting her bottom lip.

"…do I need to say I told you so?"

"No, 'coz you just said it, ne?" She grumbled and decided to just leave the mess where it was. That would teach him.

It was then she noticed a certain book amongst the mess.

Itcha Itcha Make out, a green cover.

Her fingers twitched, and she snapped her head round to the kitchen.

Kakashi had his body bent over into a cupboard, reaching for a secret bottle of sake he wanted to swig when his team weren't looking…

…and Koneko picked up the green graphic novel, and slipped it into her back pouch. She had read and reread that make out paradise pink book so much, she could see it photographically in her head now, without needing to start at the beginning.

No wonder her father went stir-crazy when he was waiting for the next Itcha book to come out. They were addictive! And she couldn't directly take one from the forbidden bookshelf…

So she used the same poker face that her father used when he was up to something and didn't want you to know about it, and continued on without a word or a care.

And just to make things even better for her, the door bell went. "I'll get it." She hurried off, and swing the door open with her eye half closed lazily, her shoulders slouched, and blinked with a slow response to visitor. Until… "Mamushi-chan!" Her sapphire eye lit up, and she straightened up immediately.

"Ohayo Koneko-chan." Mamushi bowed in her purple copy of her uniform and submissively waited like that, eyes averted to the floor. Not that that did much good, as Koneko soon flung her arm around her friend's neck.

"Ohayo Mamushi-chan! I was just about to come to the training grounds. You came to walk with me, ne?"

"…Yoko-sensei sent me to get you...you're an hour late…again…"

"Nani?!?! But I put my alarm on to go off three hours early!"

"…it's gone noon."

"But, but."

"No buts Miss Hatake!" Koneko whipped her head round the door, to see her scarlet clad sensei. She stood there in her red shin sleeves and sandals, red short shorts, boob tube, flared bicep sleeves and red ninja meshing, her blood red hair glossy and feathered around her face, leaning against the apartment wall, emerald eyes closed, arms folded, and looking rather miffed…

"S s sensei! I didn't mean to be late! I was just about to leave, and I packed my bag last night to save time to! Gomen, Dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" Yoko looked at her at last, one scarlet brow raised. "Has _that boy_ been rubbing off on you?" Koneko blushed, and shook her head.

"N, no. I just-"

"Just get your bag and we'll go." Koneko ran back into the apartment, and soon skidded outside with them both. "I intend to work you hard into the ground before nightfall. Because then we're going to stimulate working on low fuel."

"Nani? Matte, what did you mean by that?" Kakashi followed and locked the door, looking cautiously at the red bombshell sensei. "Nightfall? You will have her back home way before then, ne?" But he wasn't asking. There was a stern tone in his voice that clearly screamed 'don't fuck with me'.

"We are going into intensive training for the day, before the Chunin exams. They won't get the chance to 'come home before dark' then, will they?" Yoko bit the end of her thumb, and pressed it against the wall. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Mei came bounding out of the wall, looking as ferocious as ever in her stallion size. "I take my students training and exam preparation seriously, Hatake." Yoko hadn't once looked at him yet though. She mounted up onto Mei's back, and the tigress started to lead them away. "I suggest you do the same. Although, if you can't even be arsed to turn up to your own team sessions on time, I can't really have any confidence in your commitment. Lord only knows you have none to your daughter's training, letting her be late all the time." Mamushi and Koneko blinked at the spot where Kakashi _had_ been. There was only teleportation smoke there now. "When she was living with me, she was punctual, she was organised, and she was responsible." Yoko humphed, feeling rather bitter and had her eyes closed. If she had them open, she might have seen Kakashi stood in front of her. "Now you've come back she's-"

"What?" Mei came to an abrupt stop, and jerked Yoko forward slightly. Ruffled, miffed, and pissy as hell, Yoko sneered.

"Now we are going to train like _actual_ Shinobi should. _Unlike_ you. _You_ give her a bad impression, _Hatake._" Yoko then steered Mei off to the side and passed Kakashi without a second look. Koneko stood on the spot, scowled, turned, and walked in the other direction. Mamushi silently hurried after her, and caught her wrist. Koneko turned back, and sadly looked back to the feuding adults.

"_I_ give her a bad impression?!" Kakashi span round, staring coldly through his dark eye at her. Yoko raised to the challenge in his snapping voice, jumped off Mei's back and glared back at him.

"_Yes_ you do!"

"If anything, _you_ are the one being a bad influence! I was gone one week, and I come back to bare tummies and attitude!"

"Well, the attitude _wasn't_ from me! And what's wrong with your daughter being feminine like the rest of us?" Yoko put her fists on her hips and wouldn't back down. Kakashi stomped forward, and pointed at her threateningly. Mamushi nodded at the torn Koneko and understood. It was just like the other day when she had asked to stay with her instead off go home. She couldn't choose between her sensei and her father.

Koneko then gripped Mamushi's hand, and led her round the corner to the back stairs, hiding her Chakra as she left.

Strangely enough, she couldn't sense Mamushi's Chakra, so she didn't have to tell he to hide hers too.

"Because by _the rest of us_, you mean you."

"And what _exactly_ are you trying to say by _that_?! What the hell is wrong with me?!" Yoko scowled stalking forward poking his chest hard. "Well? Do you actually have an answer to that, or are you just being an absolute b-" Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and flung her against the apartment wall hard. "Hay! What are y-"

Yoko's emerald eyes snapped wide open. Her scarlet painted nails clawed into the walls and her back stiffened against the cold wood behind her.

Kakashi Hatake, had her pinned against the wall, his body pressed flush against hers, and his face so close, his mouth moulded to hers through his mask in a strong, forced kiss. Yoko squeezed her eyes shut tight, pushing against his shoulders as hard as she could. _God damn it! Not now! It can't be happening now! Not around him!_ "Ka-" But he smashed his quickly dampening mask covered mouth back to hers, and oh my dear lord. His hands started to travel. _Hatake! No! Don't!_ Yoko squirmed for dear life, thumping her hands against his chest hard. She managed to twist her head to once side, and gasped for breath. "Kakashi, matte! You're not yourself. Stop yourself now!"

"No." His dark eye was lustfully drugged, and he fisted at her red netting over her chest tightly, holding her there. He then quickly swooped in, and slipped his mask down as he did so, preventing her from seeing him. His smooth, warm lips caught her off guard, as if she had expected rough, callused lips instead. They were soft and gentle at first, sucking her breath from her lungs. Her grip on his shoulders trembled, frozen against the wall. He nipped her bottom lip between his teeth, and guided her lips apart teasingly. It was hard to remember that Kakashi didn't know what he was doing, and neither did she. Because instead of pushing him away and resisting him, Yoko arched her head to the side, closed her eyes and moaned in his mouth. He quickly drove his thick tongue into between her moaning lips, tracing the roof of her mouth and engaging her own tongue into a fight of lust. Kakashi smoothed one hand down her side, dipped round with the curve of her waist, and down to cup her backside with a slight squeeze. He growled gutturally, using his grip on her ass to leaver one leg up, angling it to wrap around his waist. Yoko gasped, the friction of her ass against the wall as Kakashi dry thrusted her, pressing his hardening arousal between her thighs once, hard, took her breath away.

"K-kashi." She yelped, the hand that was fisting her shirt had slipped beneath her meshing and boob tube, and was now passionately massaging one of her breasts, trapping her perk nipple between his fingers. Such an invasion, snapped her out of her drugged state.

She couldn't help that this man was a HELL of a kisser!

"Kakashi!" She gripped his taunting hand by the wrist with one hand, holding onto his other shoulder for dear life with the other. "Stop!" He just grunted, and ground against her again. As soon as she had broken free of his kiss, he had leached onto the side of her neck, nipping and licking hotly, stealing what little control Yoko had left. She could feel it slipping, along with her red Ninja netting and boob tube over her head and to the floor. "Ka…oh!" the other leg swung round his waist, his hot lips trailing feverous kisses down her neck and pausing to torture her right between her breasts. He had released them for now, using his mouth and panting breaths to make her writhe against him. If only Yoko could have noticed that he had gripped her butt with both hands, pulled her away from the wall, and was hurriedly staggering back into his apartment with her.

By this point, Yoko had _no_ comprehension of even what day it was, or even what she was called by this point. She was gone, lost and drugged in the passion given to her by this bastard she truly hated, with his masterful hands sliding up her back as he lowered himself to the floor, or his devastatingly godlike mature, but strikingly gorgeous face, creasing into the most erotic expressions she had ever seen. She soon found herself tossed onto her back in the middle of his living room floor, Kakashi hovering above her on his hands and knees, and looking hotly down at her, with all the feral hunger of a predator about to take a bite out of a piece of meat.

It made her shiver with aroused chills, and throw all common sense out the window. She reached and cupped his face, her lips parted with a whimper as he shrugged off his green and black jacket, until all that was left was his black body mesh. He swooned in suddenly, heatedly dragging his tongue over her collar bone, and down, down, down until Yoko arched her head back and cried out softly. Her eyes were closed in bliss, heightened senses on full throttle, as he ragged her shorts off, and her leg sleeves disappeared with a firm tug. He didn't bother with her arm sleeves, quickly grinding himself between her legs. Yoko moaned, reaching up and running her hands back into his silver hair. She pulled his face up to look at him, pushed his Haiti-ate off his head to kiss him passionately.

The moment it hit the floor, both his eyes snapped open.

_Both _eyes.

She found herself staring into that red eye, the Sharingan whirling as if activated by a Jutsu. When it stopped and locked into place, Kakashi grew stiff, and leaned up from her slightly. "Kakashi?" His name whispered off her lips huskily, and for a moment there, she could have sworn he had finally come back to his senses.

Until he closed his eyes and kissed her again.

But something was off.

Instead of ravishing her desperately like he did before, this time he smoothed his lips over hers, and licked at them patiently, _waiting_ for her to let him in. Instead of shoving her down forcefully and pining her, he reached up and intertwined his fingers with hers tenderly, supporting himself with his other hand by her side. Yoko was gently seduced beneath him, still having one hand lost in his thick silver hair, the other on his chest. The feel of his skin through the netting was both hot, and electric. At least, Kakashi felt as though sparks jolted through him wherever she touched him. He couldn't get enough, and knew _just_ where he wanted her electrifying fingers.

Kakashi removed the hand he had holding hers above her head, and slipped it down between their legs. The sound of a zipper briefly met their ears, and then the ruffling of trousers pooling around his knees. He captured her hand again, and dragged it down his chest. "Kakashi!" Yoko gasped, her hand being moved lower and lower. And when her fingertips were tickled with soft wiry hair, she blushed madly through her stupor. But not as much as Kakashi.

He was right, though. Her electrifying fingers shocked him blissfully with every brush and stroke of her feather soft signer tips on his penis. Being a professional Kunoichi, Yoko quickly got over the shock and went into automatic, shimmying herself further down the length of his body. Kakashi had to support himself on both his hands and knees to stop himself from buckling over, when she cupped his sack and gave him and slight squeeze.

"Ah a." He gasped, her hands working his throbbing penis with measured strokes of her warm hands. "'oko." He lowered himself with a grunt, and sealed his lips to hers once more. He licked at her own tongue, pulling her legs into place at either side of his hips and grinding their bodies together passionately.

"Ka…ka…shi…ah!" Yoko arched her entire body in total ecstasy as Kakashi drove his throbbing shaft into her dripping pussy, at last. He attacked her mouth, kissing her ardently again as he began a steady rhythm between them. Yoko dragged her red nails down his back, feeling each muscle in his toned back ripple each time he ground into her.

She was so tight, so slick, Kakashi was having a hard time holding himself back. "ha ha harder!"

And he gladly obeyed.

Kakashi half minded grabbed a small cushion from the couch beside him and slipped it under her bum. With the better angle, he then picked the pace up zealously, thrusting deep into her. They rocked together furiously, Kakashi grunting as Yoko moaned delightfully to his ears. Their skin was hot with the friction, a thin sheen of sweat covering them both and lubricating their sinful movements. Yoko clawed at his back again, pulling him flush against her. Unable to stop herself, she latched onto his neck, suckling, and nibbled at him. Lightly at first, and then hard enough to leave a mark, biting him.

Kakashi could think of only one word.

Kinky.

And he liked it.

He got her attention again by thrusting into her a little harder than he shoulder have, making her snap her head back and moan loudly. Yoko rocketed into colourless bliss, exploding into her orgasm and gripping his upper arms as tight as she could, in far that she would fall into the pit of desire and never come back again. Her body tensed, and her inner walls contracted around his slick cock suddenly, pleasurably. He burned as the fire between their thighs consumed him, capturing him completely and sending him into sweet oblivion. Kakashi cradled her to him as he came, not caring that his essence had now spilled within her.

When they had both finally come down from their high, Yoko was shocked to find him looking down at her with the most serene smile she had ever seen. He kissed her lips softly, and slowly withdrew himself.

The severity of what had just happened then hit Yoko full force, like a mallet to the head.

She had just been screwed by Kakashi Hatake, the village's number one Ninja, the Copy Nin, the one and only.

And he was still kissing her, after they had finished having sex.

_Wait…that's not what's supposed to happen…isn't he supposed to look shocked? Not satisfied…_

"Well, I'm late for my students." Kakashi chuckled softly, flipping himself over to lay next to her. Where she was rigid, he was totally relaxed.

Wouldn't you be? "But I think I can live with that, ne?" He chuckled over at her, and blinked with confusion when she just stared at him wide eyed. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"…" Yoko turned her head to look up at the ceiling, and gulped loudly.

How the hell did she get from screaming and balling at him with a vengeance, to having a sore ass from carpet burns in the middle of Kakashi Hatake's living room!

Although, he was 'quite' good… _but that's not the point!_ Yoko shook her head violently, and snapped herself up. She shuffled backwards madly until her back hit the couch, drew her legs up, and glared at him.

"Look you-" Kakashi leaned up on his elbows and grinned at her. "Stop that! Don't you understand what we just did?!" He raised a brow at her, and chuckled.

"I think I have a pretty good idea."

"We just had sex!"

"No kidding?"

"Kakashi!"

"Oh, I _love_ it when you scream my name." Yoko snapped her mouth shut, eyed wide at him. He was smirking like a handsome devil, mirth dancing in his dark eye, the other one closed.

"…But…but…" she couldn't believe it. How could he be taking this so lightly?!?! "But we just had sex! You and me! I just had sex with you! And you just had sex with me!"

"Well, I didn't just lay there, if that's what you mean."

"Kakashi!"

"Hmm?" She wanted to scream at him, pull his hair out, kick him in the ribs, stab his eyes out with a kunai and sledge hammer the side of his head until he saw sense.

They were both teachers.

She was the teacher of his daughter.

She just fucked her student's dad.

"Oh dear lord…" Yoko started looking around the room frantically. Where the hell did that bastard throw her clothes?!?

In her distraction, Kakashi pushed himself up to his knees and lifted her chin. That got her attention. Before she could jerk away, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips for the second time, and she found it hard to remember why she was mad at him…

"Yoko." He whispered in her ear huskily, and licked the shell off her ear. "…fancy being a little late for your training?"

Then she remembered.

"Get off me!" She pushed him back, hard, and spied her shorts to the left of the couch. She scrambled over there and quickly and yanked them up her legs, and furiously fastened the zipper and button.

Realising the moment was lost, Kakashi just got to his feet and reached up, lazily stretching his back.

"I'll take that as a no then?"

"I'll _tell_ you what you can take it as!" Yoko wrapped one arm around her chest, and pointed at him firmly with the other.

Stood at the other side of the room. "I am your daughter's teacher. You are her father. Our relationship is a _strictly_ professional one, with no 'late for training' sessions! This, us, here, on the floor, NEVER happened! Never! Any interaction we have in future will be on a need to be basis, and your daughter's progress will be the only topic. Understand?!" She panted furiously, and stomped her foot childishly. "And where the hell are my-"

"Looking for these?" He smirked, lifting a pair of lacy pink French underwear from his feet. He hung them from his index finger before him, and chuckled. Yoko blushed madly through her scowl, pissed off completely, stormed over to him and swung out to grab her underwear. But he just raised it out of her reach, taking full advantage of his height, and of her sudden proximity.

"Give it, now!" She squeaked, wondering briefly if her day could get any worse.

"I thought I just did?" He chuckled when she just slapped his chest and jumped up reaching for her underwear. It was difficult though, as she was still struggling to keep what little dignity she had left by holding her chest with one arm, leaving only one hand to try and retrieve her lost lingerie. Her tummy brushed up with his every time she jumped, and he took great delight in watching her 'jiggle' as she did so.

"Stop being a warped, sick bastard and give me my knickers back!"

"Hmm…why? If I do, will you still rub up against me like this?" Her face went bright red, and she jumped a foot back from him, making him bark a laugh at her immature antics.

"Fine! Keep them! I hope they make you bloody happy, you Hentai!" Flustered, and desperate to get away, she settled for grabbing his black jacket from the floor and wearing it tightly. Though, it was a little too big for her…but it really didn't bother her at that point. "Arsehole!"

"I hope you're not teaching my daughter such bad language, Yoko sensei." She froze, eyed wide, and her left eye twitching.

"Now…NOW you call me Yoko sensei?!?!" She grit her teeth, and struggled to stop herself from slapping him right across the face. His masculine…godlike face…

She had to get away before she did anything she'd regret.

…again.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"What about your students? Koneko took Mamushi off somewhere earlier when we were arguing, so you might want to find them. or was this what you had in mind for your 'intensive training' after all?" He smirked at her, and loved riling her up. It was just so easy.

Yoko bristled, grabbed a random basket that was left on the floor, and threw it at him. It landed on his head, and covered his face.

"Wha?" He blinked; the lights suddenly have gone out on him.

After all the tension built up so far, after the shit hit the fan and she _slept_ with the man, _and then_ having to deal with _this, _ only to see him like that, she broke out laughing. It was just so funny. Kakashi stood there, naked, with a basket over his head.

"HA!"

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He smiled, lifting the basket off his head, and holding it over his groin. "I prefer you laughing and smiling than snarling at me like a rabid mutt." He chuckled, and blinked at her scowl.

What was a compliment in Kakashi's head, was an insult in hers.

_I snarl like a rabid mutt do I?!?!_

"Fuck off Hatake!"

"I'd rather fuck you, _Akane._" He chuckled, and winked at her.

"For God's sake stop it! And, and, put some damn clothes on!"

"Only if you dress me, sensei." He sang, finding great entertainment in teasing her. "After all, I undressed you. So it's only fair you take your turn, sensei." He ducked as a kunai flew for him. "Do I even want to know where you pulled that from?"

"GRRRR!" Yoko turned on her heel, and stormed out of the apartment. Only to be yanked back inside and pinned against the wall but a certain silver haired Junin.

"It's not as fun if you leave straight away. Don't you like to snuggle?" He nuzzled her ear with a chuckle.

Only…to hear her sob.

Confused, he pulled back and looked at her. She had her eyes clamped shut, her head turned away, and tears were slowly pooling down her cheeks.

"You don't mean it." She hiccupped, and pushed him away. "You don't mean any of it!"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"No, you don't!" She shouted at him, and choked in her throat. "None of you will ever mean it." Yoko cried softly, trembling against the wall. He was too close, she could feel it. His body warm and inviting, his hands and lips tender and giving. But…"I'm so s sorry Kakashi…I didn't mean…it isn't your fault you…damn it!" Yoko shoved him back, pivoted on her heels, and bolted out of the apartment, leaving Kakashi to watch after her worriedly.

_There's something else you're not telling me Yoko. Something important._ Kakashi sighed, and grabbed his trousers. Even as he zipped them up, he couldn't stop thinking about the scarlet sensei. _What did you mean, It wasn't my fault? Why wouldn't I have meant what I did? And what did she mean by 'none of you'. Does she mean all men?_ Kakashi sighed, deciding to get another set of clothes before he went out to terrorise his Genin team. _What kind of a life have you lead to have something against men, Yoko? _


	14. Mamushi's smile

Mamushi sighed quietly to herself for the hundredth time that morning.

Ever since they used the back stairs to escape from their arguing sensei, Koneko had been in a brooding, fowl mood. She had stormed down the street with Mamushi trotting behind her for the last hour and a half. Mamushi didn't mind, but it was apparent from the closed eyed pissed expression on her face and the fact that she hadn't once picked up her Itcha book yet, that Koneko did.

"Fuck!"

"Koneko-chan!" Mamushi almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly cussed and stopped dead in the middle of the street. She almost walked right into her.

And as suddenly as she had stopped, she stormed off again. Mamushi sighed, again, and they continued this cycle all around Konoha.

"God damn it!" Koneko thundered down an alleyway and looked like she was just going to walk straight through the dead end coming up.

"Koneko-chan, wait." Mamushi shocked herself, reaching out and grabbing her friend's wrist, pulling her to a stop.

"What?!" Koneko spat, unable to contain her anger even with her friend. But when Mamushi let her hand slip free and frowned to the side, Koneko realised what she had done. "I didn't mean to-I mean, damn it! I'm just so fucking mad!"

"Then tell me about it." Mamushi fumbled her hands together behind her back, looked to the side and had her golden eyes closed. Her voice was soft, but made more impact than if she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I am a listener, and you a talker. But if you don't talk to me, how am I supposed to listen? How am I supposed to protect you?"

"Protect me?" Mamushi then blushed and blinked up at her.

"…remember…when you said that together we could do anything?"

"Hai." Koneko folded her arms, and leaned her shoulder against the wall. A habit she picked up from her father.

"Well, I believed that. I still do. But if you don't talk to me, doesn't that separate us? We are a team. Like sensei always says, we're a family. Families don't work if they don't communicate with each other. And I can't alleviate the source of your distress if I am not informed of it." Mamushi rushed her last sentence, but this time, she didn't look away. She quite boldly looked Koneko in the eye, golden on sapphire. "…please. I don't like seeing you upset like this. You're always so happy…_I_ get upset when I see you upset." Mamushi flustered when Koneko jumped her, flinging her arms around her and hugging her childishly.

But Mamushi had never been hugged like this. No one had ever wanted to hug her before.

She felt that familiar fuzzy warm feeling, and held her back.

"Arigato, Mamushi-chan. And forgive me; I shouldn't have just spouted off at you before. It's just that I have three people in my life that mean more to me than anything else in the world. Papa, you, and sensei." Koneko held her at arm's length, and raised a brow when she saw Mamushi was smiling. What she didn't know, was that she had just about described them in the same way that Mamushi discovered she thought of them also. As family. "I just…hate seeing Papa and sensei fight like that! Why do they hate each other so much…and how can they expect me to go with one over the other. I know Yoko Akane is my sensei, but Papa Kakashi is my uncle! How can I-"

"Oro? Your _Uncle?_" Koneko blinked at the confused expression on her friend's face, and laughed out loud.

"Hai, hai! I didn't tell you, did I? I don't have any parents, so my uncle took me in as a baby, and raised me as his own. But I love him like a father, and he has always put me first, you know? So it always felt natural to me to call him _Papa_ Kakashi, even though he told me not to. I think he gave up when I was about 7ish. I'm stubborn that way." She winked at her, and beamed.

"So how old are you?" Mamushi remembered back to when team Akane first gathered and shared their life stories. "13?"

"Nearly. My birthday's this October. The 10th. You?"

"February the 6th. I'm barely 12."

"I see." Koneko leaned back against the wall with all her back, and closed her eyes with a smile.

"You know…I think that they are upset because they understand."

"Ne?" Koneko opened her eyes to look at Mamushi. She was brushing off her purple hanging skirt, and matching bust jacket. Her ivory skin seemed make her look even more vulnerable and timid in the blazing late spring sunlight, and her navy black bangs framed her slender face, her high ponytail swaying behind her with her graceful movements. _If only could be graceful too…_

"Your fa-I mean uncle, and sensei. They understand that you hold them both dear to you, so they understand that they have to share you. But they are such different people; they _don't_ understand how the other acts or why you could possibly hold them so close to your heart. They are trying, but like everything in the early stages, there is slight friction. You can't expect two people as individual and extreme in personality such as those two to simply keep face and get along. Kinks need to be worked out and compromises with need to be made. But I predict that everything will smooth out eventually over the course of time, and both your uncle and sensei will adapt to each other, and you." Mamushi said calmly, and then blinked up at Koneko when she was just staring at her with that sapphire eye. "Feel better now?"

"…Mamushi…that was…deep. And really wise." She blinked, shook her head, and clapped her hands together, just like Yoko did. "You really are a genius!"

"I…I…" Mamushi was stunned by the compliment, and found herself being dragged out of the alley by the wrist in Koneko's wake.

"Alright! If you say that everything will be ok Mamushi, I'll believe that!" Mamushi blinked, and smiled to herself. It seemed that Koneko really cared what she had to say, and to accept her opinion too quickly, showed real trust and faith.

No one had ever had that much faith and trust in her before. "Let's go find team 7, shall we?" Mamushi followed Koneko as she got on all fours and scampered up the side of the building. Mamushi opted to scale it on two feet and her arms back instead, however. "After all, we should at least get _some_ training in together, while our sensei and papa wear each other out.

Little did she know _just_ how true that was…?

But as I said, Koneko didn't know how true her words were. So she just beamed back at Mamushi through the mask, who was starting to distinguish her emotions through her mask and her visible eye by now, and smiled back slightly.

They landed eventually by a certain red bridge, and three very miffed Genin. Koneko waved at them, and whipped out her green Itcha Itcha make out book she retrieved that morning when her father wasn't looking…and made the peace sign at the three as she and her team mate arrived.

"Yo."

"Kakashi sensei you're…late?" Sakura blinked with confusion at the alluringly dressed Genin, with a black mask tucked up her nose, her Hitai-ate over her left eye, two large auburn explosions for pigtails at either side of her head, green bust jacket, black tights, and long slender green hanging skirt. "Oh, Ohayo…erm…"

"Koneko-chan!" Naruto ran past Sakura, leaving the bridge railing he had been leaning on, and skidded to a stop before her. He blushed, closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head with a chuckle. "Ohayo."

"Yo."

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Koneko half closed her eye lazily and folded her arms.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be training?"

"H hai. But sensei is late! Again!!!" He pouted furiously, and then blushed.

Sensei, was her father. "D d demo, I'm sure he has a reason…heh…heh…"

"He does." Koneko scowled, looking down and directing her frustration at the floor. "He's busy going at it with Yoko sensei."

"Nani?!"

"Hai, it's true." Mamushi commented calmly. "And since both our senseis are indisposed at the moment, Koneko-chan thought it productive if we utilised our time and trained together. After all, the Chunin exams are coming up." Mamushi looked over to the bridge railing, and realised that a pair of dark eyes were looking at her. Sasuke lagged for a moment, before realising she was staring back at him.

"Hn." He looked away with his eyes closed. "Not going to happen."

"Ne?! Why not! Five's better than just the three of us!"

"Quiet, dobe."

"Grrrr! Sasuke teme!" Naruto growled, and raised a fist at him, mouthing off adorably, as per usual. "Why not?!" Sasuke opened his eyes, but seemed to be distractedly looking in the other direction.

"I will not train with Kunoichi. They will just hold me back." He pushed away from the bridge and started to walk away.

He got as far as the end of the bridge, before a kunai whizzed by his upper arm, cutting a thin slice through his blue sleeve and laving a small knick on his skin. He poked his fingers inside the hole, seeing a perfect red line in his creamy skin where the blade had touched. His eyes wide, Sasuke snapped his head over his shoulder, and looked wildly at them all.

Where the hell had that come from?

Naruto was looking at him wide eyed, Sakura looked like she was about to faint, and he caught Mamushi's golden eyes.

They were looking directly at Koneko, whose face was hidden behind a green Itcha book in one hand, the other hand on her hip.

"At least _look_ like you weren't scared shitless by a little scratch, _Uchiha teme_." Koneko raised a narrowed sapphire eye over the top of her graphic book, sending invisible kunai at him now. "You really don't look all that great, all sweaty and shaking like that. What happened to the famous Uchiha reserve and skill? Were you _adopted_ or something? Or has so long being alone and allowed to do as you please gone to your head?" Her tongue was razor sharp, her sapphire eye cruel and almost…amused at what she was saying.

"…Koneko-chan…" Naruto blinked at her. Sure, he hated that bastard…but he never attacked him emotionally. That was definitely below the belt. Sasuke even took a step backwards.

"…how dare you." He pulled a kunai out of his back pocket, and scowled at her with all he was worth. And being an Uchiha that was one damn scary scowl. "How _dare_ you even _talk_ to me about being alone? You would never understand how-"

"How much you grew up like a spoilt little brat?" Koneko folded her arms, her book closed between her fingers and dropping lazily from her hand. "How being 'the special little survivor' went to your huge head? You think you have any right to look down on me? Look at yourself before you look down at others. You're an arsehole to your own team mates, you'd sooner leave them behind to do your own thing, your _disrespect your sensei-_" she ground out. "_And_, underestimate your opponents. Does having no parents for, what, since you were 8? Let me see, that means, you're 12 right? So for like, 4 years you've gotten away with spouting off as much crap as you want, without having anyone stop you. You are a withdrawn, anti-social, pathetic, uncooperative, bad team player, who feels that he is so wonderful, that everyone else should just prostrate themselves before you and submit to your excellence? Right? Is that what you think I wouldn't understand?" She raised a brow at him. Sasuke was just stunned. "Because you're right, I don't. Not when there is a perfect example of someone who has _never_ had _ay_ parents and is a much better than you as _a human being._ A better _Ninja_. Skill isn't everything. Team work, spirit, enthusiasm, compassion. The will of fire." Mamushi almost gasped at the last phrase. She had heard the Hokage say it to her after all. "All of which, _you_ lack. And I can name _at least-_" she counted off on her fingers. "-three people who have all of the above, as well as wicked skills and intelligence. Not including myself, of course. And all three of them have no parents. And never have." Koneko slipped her book into her back pocket, and folded her hands again. "_Your sensei_, Papa Kakashi. Naruto Uzumaki, but more importantly, because they are closer to your situation, Mamushi." Koneko turned, reciting her blunt analysis to the suddenly involved Mamushi. "She has no parents. She is barely 12, _younger_ than you, has _never_ had parents, right?" Mamushi briefly nodded. After all…her father never even acknowledged her…let alone that while Sasuke lived in a large family estate; she lived in a dark cell… "She is a genius, she is skilled, she is enthusiastic to her training, in her own way, is very compassionate." Koneko softened, smiling at her friend. "So much so, that she can't help but pity an idiot like me when I overreact. And of course, the whole team work thing is in there too. And I think she has the will of fire too, right Mamushi?" Mamushi blushed, and looked away. "So, why has Mamushi turned out as great person, and you a complete and utter sadistic, depressive, loner, snarky son of a bitch, hmm?" She had returned to her cruel lashing attack in that calm, relentless tone of hers. She cocked her head to one side, her large auburn pigtails bobbing with her as she did, and blinked at him. "Well? That _wasn't_ a rhetorical question." She blinked at him boredly, hands on her hips and waiting impatiently.

But Sasuke was rooted to the spot, his lips parted, but unable to find his voice, or avert his wide, wounded eyes from the fiery Kunoichi before him. "If you can't even answer me or make _any_ sort of defence, then you are a coward too. In fact, why don't you just-" her voice was muffled, and Koneko darted her eye to the side. An ivory white hand covered her mouth, and she saw Mamushi's eyes were closed, as if pained.

"…stop…please stop…" Koneko reached up and gently pushed her hand back.

"Mamushi-chan? Why are you defending the dickhole?" Mamushi opened her eyes again, golden locking with shocked black.

"Because I want to." She whispered, but she said it with such a smile, it made Sasuke take a shocked stagger backwards. "Gomen, Sasuke-san. We wouldn't want to slow you down or hold you back." Mamushi closed her eyes with her soft smile, and bowed over until her body was in a right angle. "Excuse us, and good luck with your training. I wish you luck, Sasuke-san."

"N, Nani?!? Why the HELL are you bowing to HIM and why are you giving him THAT honorific?"

"Because I want to." Mamushi then calmly took Koneko's hand, and led her towards Sasuke. "We'll train somewhere else, ok? What would you like to do Koneko-chan?"

"M, matte, why are you protecting him?!" Koneko pulled her hand back, confused. Why was she siding with Sasuke?

"What you said about me isn't true Koneko-chan." Mamushi smiled, and bowed her head. "I'm not special, or a great Ninja. And Sasuke _is_ a genius Shinobi. He just goes about things a little differently. Everyone has a different way of doing things."

"A different way of the Ninja." Naruto said with comprehension. Koneko just blinked, still trying to understand why the hell she was sticking up for that bastard.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Mamushi nodded, and continued walking towards Sasuke. "Have a good training session, Sasuke-san."

"Mamushi." Sasuke forced out, grabbing her arm and halting her next to him. She opened her eyes and let Sasuke stare deep into her golden orbs. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because. My way of the Ninja is to protect my family." She whispered back, making Sasuke's eyes open even wider. Losing her nerve, Mamushi quickly added. "And the Hokage said that all of Konoha are family." She reached back and grabbed Koneko's hand, pulling her along with her. "Arigato, Team Kakashi!" She waved them off, pulling Koneko with her. Sasuke stared after her, and felt suddenly warm.

It was strange.

She was possibly as strong as he was, with that Sharingan of hers, God only knows how she got _that_, and her abilities in battle were quite clearly above average after their latest night. She could have easily kicked his ass last night. He knew that, and _hated_ it.

But…she stuck up for him.

And she called him family.

The last time someone had called him family and smiled at him like that…was his mother.

His heart pounded painfully in his chest, and he decided that he would have to get to some intensive training to suppress those damn memories before they resurfaced themselves.

But…he would also keep an eye out for Mamushi too. Because that smile…seemed to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Like the smile his mother used to give him.

That was one of the things he missed the most, his mother's smile. He took it for granted before. But now she was gone…every night he had dreamt of his family, and the nightmares that followed them always made him wake up sweating, shaking, crying. And his happiest memory of his mother was of her bandaging him up after he trained so hard he fell asleep outside. She just smiled, all the while, even though it was his own fault and should be taking care of himself.

Naruto whined at him dejectedly about something, and Sakura whacked him over the head. Sasuke didn't really pay either of them much attention, and just thought of that ghostly white porcelain Kunoichi, with golden eyes, and the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai like him.

…_like me…_

oo0oo

Once they were out of sight and down the road, her smile slipped off her face, and she threw herself at Koneko.

That was it, Koneko _knew_ something was wrong.

"Alright Mamushi-chan, fess up. What the _hell_ happened back there?" She blinked, and then had a look of horror on her face. "You don't actually _like_ Sasuke, do you?!"

"Hai, of course I do." She muffled from her friend's arms. She whimpered, but no tears came.

"Mamushi…I had no idea." _Oh great, I just used Mamushi to give Sasuke a good bitching. Why did I have to make an example of the guy she likes?!? Bad kitty bad kitty!_

As if psychic, Mamushi chuckled up at her with a sniffle.

"Not like _that_ Koneko-chan."

"O, of course not, thank God!" Koneko hooked arms with her, pulling her down the street with her head high, relieved beyond all reason. _Thank god she didn't like Sasuke. That arsehole is just impossible! I so was going to give him more of a roasting if she hadn't stopped me. _

"…Koneko-chan…" Mamushi looked up at her grinning friend, and closed her eyes as she was dragged along with Koneko. "…Sasuke…he's…he's my…"

"_Filthy Uchiha spawn!"_ her father's words echoed in her head. And he didn't even know she was listening back then.

If she told Koneko she was Sasuke's cousin, she would ask how. Then where her family were, why she didn't live with Sasuke, why Sasuke didn't know, who her father was…

No, it was too painful. She even felt that sharp cold shooting pains she used to get in the shadows of her cell sparking through her again, and she shook her head violently. "…hero." She lied, with a gulp. "I want to be like him."

"No you don't!" Koneko barked at her, holding her shoulders at arm's length a little too tightly. She seemed quite pissed off actually… "He's an arsehole! I don't like him, you _shouldn't_ like him, in _any_ way, and you shouldn't ever want to be like anyone else."

"Don't you want to be like, and you shouldn't ever want to be like anyone else."

"Don't you want to be like our uncle?" Koneko blinked at her for a second, and laughed.

"Nah, I can't _help_ being like him, and what I _want_ is to make him proud. To be the best I can be. _That_ is _my_ way of the Ninja. And you shouldn't want to be anyone else. You were born for a reason; you have a purpose and a destiny to fulfil. Just like me, just like everyone else in Konoha, in the world. And besides…I like you just the way you are Mamushi-chan. Don't change into someone like Sasuke, please?" Mamushi hugged her again, becoming more and more open about her feelings around the girl. Becoming much more outgoing and bold than she ever was. They really were bringing her out of her shell, now weren't they? "I'll kick your ass if you do." Mamushi giggled at her, and Koneko pointed at her face after jumping back. "AH! You giggled! I heard it! I swear I did!"

"…so?"

"So I've never heard you laugh like that before." Koneko scratched the back of her head, and pulled out her Itcha Itcha Make out book, hooking one arm with Mamushi as they continued to walk towards their stomping grounds. "You should laugh more often. You look really pretty when you laugh." Mamushi blushed, having never thought of herself being capable of being pretty. Just to make sure, she giggled again, and Koneko chuckled with her. They were smiling and laughing all the way through their training, taking their sparing light without weapons or any worries.

Or any thought about where the hell their sensei was, and why she was still with Kakashi…

(AN: if only they knew winks)


	15. Akane blood and Yoko's way of the Ninja

"_You're such a wimp Yoko. Tigers aren't wimps. Weakling!"_

"_Waaa! No fair Mei. I'm telling mommy!"_

"_Pah!"_

Yoko smiled sadly, fondly, as she stood there in her room. Her entire world. She slipped behind a pink curtain until she faced her weapons wall.

But her eyes focused particularly on a large silver shield, with a majestic roaring ruby red tiger encrusted into the centre, as if the mighty creature was in battle before it was trapped in time against the precious metal.

She traced her fingers over it lovingly, tears welling in her eyes.

"_Mommy!! Mommy, Mei was picking on me again!"_

"_Hush your tears Yoko. Akane's don't cry. We are mighty tigresses. We show no weakness, ever."_

"_Demo, demo!"_

"_Shhhh. You are still but a child Yoko, but you will learn the way of the Kunoichi soon enough."_

"_What if I don't want to be a Kunoichi?"_

"…_don't be ridiculous. All Akane women are Kunoichi. It is in our blood. You can't escape what runs through your veins, Yoko."_

Her scarlet lips quivered, tears slugging down her sore cheeks, like they had for the last 24 hours. It still hurt, all these years later, it still hurt so horribly. Would it ever get easier?

No.

No it wouldn't, she knew that.

"…Okaasan…" _mommy…_ Yoko rested both hands against the magnificent tigress, the Akane emblem, and sobbed as she leaned against it.

"_No! Children, get back!"_

"_But Aunty! We are Ninja, Kunoichi! We can fight to!"_

"_No! If anything, you must escape and survive to carry on the Akane legacy! Run children, while you still can!"_

"_But-"_

"_No arguing Mei. Take your sisters out of here! You too Lei. You're still need to protect Yoko. She is still so young…RUN!"_

"_NO!" _

Yoko screamed, thumping the wall by her shield.

"_They're…dead…everyone's…dead…"_

"_No, Yoko is still alive."_

"_Did she hide the whole time?"_

"…_yes…like a coward."_

"NO! I didn't hide! I fought too! But…they spared me…I tried…I did…but I…I…" Yoko choked on her own sobs, and trembled, wracked with emotional pain. Mental pain. Old wounds that would never heal, or relent. "It's all my fault…all…my fault…"

_Flash back._

"-then when he wasn't looking, I slipped my hand into his back pocket, and found the receipt to yesterday's shopping. He spent over 1000 yen!"

"No!"

"Yes! And he _didn't_ tell me about it."

"See, it pays to be an Akane. You can't slip _anything_ past us!"

"Too right Lei." Mei commented, giggling happily and clapped her hands together. She had the famous Akane scarlet hair, tendrils falling down to frame her face, feathered perfectly in layers, her emerald eyes highlighted with red eyeshadow, and rouge lips. she wore a revealing dress, red, starting off as a halter neck, and dipping down into a long hanging skit, with nothing covering her back, her cleavage, most of her torso, arms, waist or legs. She was 15, but looked a lot older, with her leaf band round her middle.

"Aren't I always right? I get that from Our eldest sister, Kei." Lei chuckled, her scarlet hair in a high pig tail, wearing the same makeup, short shorts, boob tube and red meshing, with her leaf band on her head, 16.

(AN: notice any influences here on Yoko?)

"No way, Sister Tei is _so_ smarter than Kei. I hope I get to be like her when I grow up."

"I'd prefer sister Xei's bust size over Tei's brains, if you know what I mean." The girls giggled happily.

But then came kipping alone a much younger girl than the other two. She had two low scarlet pig tails whipping behind her, no makeup, and a pretty little _blue_ dress that did _nothing_ for her figure but make her look _younger_ than she actually was.

She _looked_ about 8, but she was actually 10.

"Ohayo Lei, Mei!"

"That's Oneesan to you, squirt. Be more respectful." Mei rolled her eyes, and sighed. "You're late for our training kid. Aunty Kaiki will not be pleased with you."

"That's Sensei Kaiki to you, Mei. Be more respectful." A tall woman jumped down from a tree by their training grounds in the forest and giggled. Her hair was in a short bob of scarlet, her Haiti-ate on her forehead, and wearing a full red cat suit, with what looked like claw marks cut out on her hips, three at each side, and paws cut out on her thighs. She had the same emerald eyes and red lips as the others.

Only Yoko didn't have lipstick or makeup on. "Ohayo, girls. Ready for some more Kunoichi training?"

"Hai!" all three girls cheered, and punched the air happily.

"Good. Because today, we are going to go over summoning!" The oldest red head sashayed over to her nieces, bit her thumb and pressed her hand down on the floor. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" even as the mighty black and white stripped tiger snarled from the smoke, Lei and Mei rolled their eyes.

Yoko had jumped behind them, trembling and holding her head as she squatted for cover close to the floor.

"Weakling."

"Coward."

"Mei, Lei. Be nice to your sister."

"Hai, Sensei." They chorused, and Yoko peeped between her hangs, to see the great white tiger staring right at her. She was at _least _as big as a small house, had Sabretooth fangs, wild black pits for eyes, no whites, no iris. Just fathomless black. She could be looking at you, and she could be looking in opposite direction.

Her paws were the same size as Yoko's head, looking very capable of crushing her beneath one lazily, with claws thicker and sharper than her kunai, she wagered. There was a high saddle on her back, with slender silver Wakizachi clipped to each side, and a silver chain mail draped elegantly over her frame.

This was a war cat, which had seen and tasted much blood.

Yoko yelped, and scrambled backwards, until she came back to shins with her aunt Kaiki.

"S s sensei!"

"It's ok Yoko-chan. Kiekie won't hurt you." Kaiki giggled, and patted her scarlet head. "She's bound to the blood of the Akane clan. I have seen many battles astride her back. In fact, Kiekie as led the Akane into at least 6 wars now. The most recent one, the battle against the Rain village. You remember we're at war with the Rain village, right Yoko? That's why you have to be inside before nightfall."

"H hai, sensei." She gulped, never looking away from Kiekie's bottomless eyes. Kaiki frowned, and encouraged Yoko to her feet.

"If you pet her head, she'll like it."

"N, No!" Yoko whimpered, turning to hug her aunt's middle. Kaiki frowned, and Kiekie snarled, highly insulted.

"Don't turn your back to her Yoko. She deserves far more respect than that. None of us would be here, had she not fought for us over the years. She has even saved my life many times." Kaiki sighed, and allowed Yoko to throw herself behind her sensei. "You know, one day, _you_ might have to ride her into battle."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Weakling." Mei looked away, ashamed, and walked right up to Kiekie. She patted her head, and the mighty tigress purred deeply. Yoko watched from behind her sensei, in awe of the mighty creature.

Fear and awe. Those two emotions usually come in twos. "Forgive my baby sister's weakness." Mei snapped behind her slightly, and jumped back when Kiekie snarled at her. "Nani? What did I do wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't mind her. Kiekie can be temperamental at times." Kaiki still looked down at her youngest niece and student sadly. _If you don't get over your fear Yoko, how will you ever lead this clan into the future?_ She sighed, and slapped her hands. "Ok, time for my surprise!" She nodded, and Kiekie roared loudly.

Within a puff of smoke, three more tigers were summoned.

And within three girlish screams, they were apparently still cubs. "Work hard you three. These are your new summons. Raise them, love them, respect them, and one day, they might turn out like Kiekie."

"I hope not…" Yoko sniffled, hugging her little tigress pup to her chest. She looked up to her sister Mei, and blinked at her. She had already decided a name for her summon.

"Scarlet claw!" And so had Lei.

"Akane avenger!" Yoko then looked back to the tigress in her arms and shrugged. She'd think of a name for her later.

They walked home, bouncing and giggling with their new summons.

Kiekie grumbled by her side, and looked off to the side.

"You know, I told you to be less direct. If you hadn't gotten in her face, she might not have been as scared of you." When she got a huff, Kaiki chuckled. "She is timid, but a very loving, gentle girl. I'm sure you'll get closer to you. Since you _obviously_ decided to replace me with her soon." Kaiki looked to the side, seeing Kiekie looking right at her with those chillingly penetrating onyx eyes. She leaned back against the Akane estate wall, and closed her eyes. "…so it's true. She is the next in line to inherit everything. You wouldn't care about her if she wasn't the next leader of the Akane clan." Kaiki sighed. "I hope she grows up soon then. Because if she doesn't…the weight of the Akane clan will fall heavily on her. I hope it just doesn't crush her at the same time…" she then looked over to the stoic creature, whom had stared into the eyes of death, and roared in her face. _I will have to inform everyone of this development. Yoko must be protected, no matter what. _"…and if you scare her like that, she'll _never_ come _near _you." She chuckled and ran for it when Kiekie snarled after her irritably.

_Next flash back, one week later._

It had been a normal day.

They had gotten up, practised summoning their new tiger pups, Yoko _still_ didn't know what to name her, and _still_ got teased by her sisters. They groomed their tigresses in the making, spared (Yoko got her arse kicked badly, but only after Kiekie appeared out of no where to catch her as she purposely fell from her tree perch, to run off screaming into a booby-trap), and they worked hard all day.

Like every other day.

But this day…was far different from the rest. Because it was the end to all the rest, the closing paragraph of the Akane chapter.

All throughout Konoha, the battle horns blew and echoed around the houses. Civilians grabbed their children and hurried to get them inside their homes to safety. All Shinobi assembled at their posts, Genin included, and the Akane and Uchiha clan manned the front line of defence.

"Kaiki sensei, where's mommy?"

"On the front line, Yoko-chan." Kaiki hurriedly ushered her students back to the Akane estate, _knowing_ she shouldn't have taken them so far into the Konoha forest. It was a miracle at all that they heard the war horns at all.

"Where's that?"

"Outside the gates." Yoko gulped. That meant her mother was on the first line of defence, and right in the line of fire. "You will all return to your rooms, barricade the doors with anything and _everything_, and await for one of our Clan to come and get you, understand? And ask them for the password first. The answer is 'Valour is Victory'. No matter what you hear…" They leapt from tree branch to tree branch, increasing their pace and driving forward.

Mei and Lei were oddly quiet, Yoko thought. They had weekly alarms of the war horns, and at least once a month had to lock themselves in their rooms and ask for the password…but…

…why would her mother be fighting outside the front gates? The fighting never took place _that_ close to the village…

"I want to come too." Lei leapt alongside her sensei. "The other Genin teams are all posted by major advantage points with their senseis. And they are _normal_ Genin. We are Akane Kunoichi Genin!" Her green eyes blazed with determination. "So we should be fighting even _more_ than they should!"

"But their teams have been approved."

"Sensei! Our older sisters' team are all fighting outside the gates with mother! _And_ Aunty Hoki."

"That is because Hoki is your sisters' sensei, and she's your mother's and my team mate. And _my_ team are posted on the front line." The younger girls gasped. "That's right. As soon as I've taken you home, I will be joining them with the Uchiha forces."

"What about the Hyuugas?! Why can't _they_ fight instead?!"

"They are still suffering after the attack from the rain on their family. They _are_ fighting. But we Akane are _far_ stronger than they are. Only the Uchiha clan rivals out own. If that." Kaiki then smiled to them all, landing outside the Akane estate. "Now go home. do as I've told you, and I'll bring your mother and sisters home to you, I swear it." She bowed, and used the teleportation Jutsu to vanish in a puff of smoke.

The three girls stood there, looking at each other.

"I'm going." Mei stared at them, daring them to challenge her decision. "I will not stand by and let them invade this village with the Earth Ninja."

"The Earth Ninja?!?! They're attacking us too?!" Yoko yelped, her scuffed white dress coming over her trembling knees.

"Hai. That's why _all_ the Akane have been assigned to protect the village."

"Other than us." Mei spat, glaring down at Yoko. Yoko stepped back, blinking up at her sister. "We weren't approved to fight because of _you_. _You_ and your _weakness_ got us sent back to the estate instead of protecting the ones we love!" Mei growled, turning her back to her. "But I don't care. I'm going."

"Me too." Lei grabbed her sister's hand, and they shared a look of understanding.

"…but…but…I wanna come to!" Yoko ran after them, no wanting to be all alone.

"No, you can't. you'll just get yourself killed!" Mai barked, pushing her back. "Stay, here."

"No!"

"I said stay!"

"I don't wanna!!" Yoko cried, running after her older sisters.

They ran all the way to the front gates of Konoha, when they met with their other aunt, Hoki.

Her scarlet locks were clumped together with dried blood seeping from the back of her skull beneath her loose pigtail, one eye closed with blood running freely over it, and one emerald eye looking at them in shock. Hoki dressed identically to her sister Kaiki, except her red cat suit was cut off at the elbows and above the knees. She opened her mouth and yelled at them furiously.

"What are you _doing_ here?! You are supposed to take Yoko back to the estate and hide there!" She had a kunai half slipping out of her trembling left hand, her right busy applying pressure with a thick piece of cloth ripped from her leg to the back of her head.

"We're here to help!" Mei stepped forward, and pulled out a kunai in each hand.

"We won't let you down, Hoki sensei."

"No! You mustn't! Get Yoko _out_ of here!"

"But I wanna help to!"

"Go back squirt." Mei winked at her. "Let the _real_ Kunoichi show you how it's done, Yoko!" and just like that, she saw her two sisters running towards her wounded aunt. Their retreating backs and confident smirks would imprint themselves in her memory for all of time, ever to visit her frequently in her dreams.

Their backs, running away from her.

Yoko hiccupped, crying, running after them.

"Oneesan!" she screamed after them, tears slugging down her face, kicking up dirt behind her and scuffing up the hem of her white little dress.

When she reached them…

…Hoki was staring at them, no, _through_ them.

She fell forward onto her knees, and then collapsed onto her front.

There were three kunai jutted into her back, cold steel piercing hot flesh.

To be warmed by dark crimson blood, pooling and liking at the metallic weapons stoically protruding from her back.

Yoko was frozen to the spot, spluttering for breath.

Her heart beat pounded in her head, pumping faster and faster, her lips parted, breathing harder and harder, eyes wide, drowning in fear deeper and deeper, fingers trembling, her brain turning to emptiness, the silence getting louder and louder.

Yoko, 10 years old, stood and watched as her aunt writhed on the floor, knowing she would die.

She managed to make her calculating mind ignore the major blood wound in the back of her skull when she saw her. But she _knew_ that each of the three kunai in Hoki's back had hit a vital, and it was critical.

No getting back up.

"Lei! Get Yoko out of here! Mei, run!" Hoki screeched, convulsing in painful spasms on the floor. But the enemy were upon them.

Dressed in veiled Rain Shinobi uniforms of pale blue combats and cream tunics, they poured through the gates. Lei and Mei refused to retreat, shouting back at her to run for it and hide like a good little girl.

They were doing quite well. Lei used a scroll to summon a large Bo staff, and used it like a propeller above her head. She charged at the closest Rain Nin to her, winded them by thrusting the rounded end into their gut, twirled it around her wrist and smacked them over the back of the head. She brought a kunai down straight through the back of their skull, truly enraged by the fate of their aunt as she trembled on the floor, and killed them out of hate.

Mei had a pair of gloves on, scarlet, with diamond claws on the tips. She threw a kunai into the chest of one enemy, lashed out with her claws and sliced the neck of the next.

Tears were falling down her face, and she screamed a battle cry.

This wasn't just fighting.

This was war.

Yoko whimpered, bringing her hands up to her face, covering her mouth lest she throw up right there. She could already taste the acidic bile at the back of her throat.

Then it happened.

The first to be wounded.

Yoko watched as one of the enemy snuck up behind Lei, and swiped a kunai down across her back. Lei screamed in pain, and whirled round.

She drove her staff straight up through their neck under their chin, and up through their head.

Dead.

But blood still seeped through her material, raising a target flag to the enemy like the taste of blood to a shark in water.

They swarmed on her, overpowering her. Mei jumped to her rescue, taking them on back to back with her sister.

Yoko ran forward, kunai in each hand, and dropped by her aunt's side.

"What are you still doing here? Run!" Hoki coughed, lips slick with her own dark blood. It pooled from her mouth to the floor, behind her head, her entire upper body.

"D don't leave me Aunty Hoki. Mommy and me need you. Don't leave Kaiki and mommy. Don't leave me! Get up!" She screamed, dropping her kunai and sliding her knees in the blood of her aunt.

"I said, get out of here!" She winced at the added pain of movement, as Yoko forced her aunt's limp body onto her little shoulders. With a desperate heave, Yoko stood for them both. With a scream, Yoko's attention snapped behind her.

Lei was slummed into her sister's arms, breathing awkwardly, and holding her side.

There was a deep gash there.

Mei was holding her with one arm, protecting them both with the other. She roared, offensive to the last. Never backing down. Killing as many of them as she could.

"No Children, get back!"

"But Aunty! We are Ninja, Kunoichi! We can fight to!" Mei screamed, swiping out at another rain Shinobi as they got closer. She missed, but they backed off for a moment. Allowing her to breath and shift Lei up in her arms. She was bleeding badly, and using the last of her strength to stay conscious.

"No! If anything, you must escape and survive to carry on the Akane legacy! Run children, while you still can!" With strength Hoki _didn't_ have, she forced herself into motion, sluggishly pushing herself off of Yoko's shoulders and pushing her backwards at the same time. She forced her way through the enemy Ninja, cutting them down with her Wakizachi and making her final stand in front of them. She cleared them a path, and barked back at them to run desperately.

"But-"

"No arguing Mei. Take your sisters out of here! You too Lei. Your still need to protect Yoko. She is still so young…RUN!"

"NO!"

Hoki…fell.

For the last time.

Her face hit the first hard, her scarlet hair fanning around her like a bloody halo, and exhaled everything she had.

She was gone. Just like that.

One more kunai, to the back of her head, and she was gone.

Mei roared, her Chakra building madly, and she lashed out with blue Chakra extended claws. She sliced three Ninja's chest open, and dragged Lei over towards Yoko, who had been so far ignored.

…or…so they thought.

"Gotcha!" Yoko screamed, blood slick hands muffling her mouth and dragging her backwards. The cold steel of a kunai stroked her throat, and Yoko closed her eyes.

"You will not harm my sister!" Lei screamed, throwing herself forward.

Yoko opened her eyes just in time to see Lei stood over her.

The man behind her had Lei's kunai right between his eyes. He fell to the floor behind her.

But…she had his kunai right between her breasts.

Straight through her heart.

Lei was smiling tiredly, like all she wanted to do for the rest of time was sleep peaceful dreams. And her wish was granted.

"…Yoko…" Lei blinked once, blood trickling down the corners of her lips and she slugged forward onto the kunai, and into Yoko's embrace.

"…Lei…you…you saved me…you…" Yoko's eyes watered and tears saturated her face. But her tears were red, mixing with the blood of her dead sister.

Lei fell from her arms to the floor, never to move again.

Yoko didn't even have time to react, as Mei hooked her arm around her waist and hoisted her up off her feet. Mei ran with her, holding her tight to her chest, not slowing even as they jumped over the bodies of fellow Akane. It seems the Rain and Earth Shinobi had invaded Konoha from many angles. The war had taken place on more than one front. "M…Mei…L Lei is…Lei is…"

"Shhhh. Quiet, let me think." Mei, emerald eyes frantically scanning around them, just as terrified as Yoko, skidded to a stop in one of the Akane corridors.

_My God…there's blood everywhere…when did they get into the house?_ Mei wanted to throw up.

The walls of her childhood home was painted crimson with the blood of her family. Not every Akane was posted. Only the active Kunoichi. Which meant all her grandparents, the boys in the family, her father…her uncles…cousins…servants and their families…all of them…

Mei dropped Yoko, and hurled to the side violently, lurching forward jerkily until she was completely empty. She wiped her mouth against her gloves, and grabbed Yoko desperately.

"Mei." Yoko trembled, crying hard and running behind her sister as quickly as she could. But her eyes kept seeing all the mahogany walls, stained darker in places with what she _knew_ was blood. "M Mei, is that-"

"Don't look." Mei stopped, and threw Yoko into a storage room. "Don't talk. Don't move. Don't, come, out." Mei slammed the door on her, and locked it from the outside.

"MEI! MEI!" Yoko screamed, beating the door, the smell of rotting flesh rank in her nostrils, making her nauseous. "MEI! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

"We Akane are never alone." Yoko stopped, thrashing against the door, her sister's voice a hushed whisper through the wooden door. "Do you remember what mom always said? About the true meaning of an Akane?"

"That we are all born Kunoichi. That it runs through our blood."

"Well, so does out love." Yoko's eyes bugged wide, gulping. "As long as at least one of us lives, the love and legacy of the Akane clan, of all our sisters, aunts, grandmothers, every Akane from the dawn of time. All our dreams, hopes, love. It all flows through the blood of our children. And that means you too, Yoko."

"And you, Mei!"

"…I am your sister Yoko. I may be hard to live with, and I may be hard on you, but it's only because I get frustrated and I want you to be as strong as you can be. As I _know_ you can be. I have that much faith in you Yoko, and I love you so much. I wont let anyone _touch_ you." She growled, and Yoko trembled behind the door.

"You will stay with me, and make me strong, right Oneesan? You can't protect me if you leave me, right?! Right?!?" Yoko listened hard, but her sister didn't answer her. She opened her mouth, about to scream for a reply, until she heard a thud.

"AAAAA!" Yoko pressed her hands and cheek against the wood of the door, recognising her sister's battle cry. There was a succession of metal clanking together, and bodies being thrown against the walls and the floors.

Then it stopped.

Yoko's entire body trembled, and she staggered backwards away from the door.

There was silence.

Had her sister killed them?

Had they…

Had they both…

Or…had they…

Yoko slapped her hands over her mouth, and she fell to her bum, pushing herself backwards with her feet jerkily with fear.

Was her sister…was Mei…

She pushed herself back into the darkness of the storeroom, and drew her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs to her desperately as she shook.

Was she…dead?

Yoko sat there, trembling, her eyes stinging with constant tears and her lips cracking from biting them to quell her sobs before she was heard by anyone.

Before she knew it, she was on her feet.

Her mother and aunt Kaiki were fighting on the front line.

But they broke through the front line to get into Konoha…

So that meant…

And all the blood on the walls…

She hadn't heard anyone else in all the time she was sitting here, nor did she see or hear anyone as her sister dragged her through the estate.

Her aunt Hoki died before her eyes.

So did Lei, to save her.

And Mei…

Yoko walked forward, taking it one step at a time, until she reached the door. She slid it open, it having been battered in the battle outside, and felt her heart stop, lunging into her mouth with her bile.

Yoko threw her head to the side, vomiting against the wall. She screwed her eyes shut tight, and fell to her knees.

Mei laid on her back on the floor, her head turned to the side and her neck snapped in a disgusting angle to her spine.

Her stomach was sliced open, and her entrails were halfway up the corridor.

But she was smiling, and she was looking towards the door. Towards Yoko. "M M Mei…Mei…they killed you too…you left me…Mei…Mei…MEI!" Yoko, not caring that half her insides were hanging out, her head was broken inhumanly, or that her eyes were bleeding, threw herself at her cold sister and embraced her, until the crimson blood of their lineage stained her white dress red.

Her sister's blood covering her, she rose to her feet.

A different person, Yoko scowled like she had never scowled before.

There were no tears.

There were no whimpers.

She did not tremble.

She did not hesitate.

Yoko walked through the halls of her home, running her fingers along the walls and making her fingers slick with the blood of her family. She painted claw markings over her cheeks, covered her lips, and rubbed it over her arms.

The 10 year old girl, vowed to kill.

Yoko bit her thumb, hot and cold blood mixing. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She didn't even blink, as a mighty black and white striped tiger emerged from the smoke before her. Kiekie roared, battle ready in her silver chain mail, high saddle mount, silver helmet and Wakizachi clipped to each side. In fact, Yoko walked right up to her, fearless, and patted her head.

Leaving a bloody hand print in her white and black fur. "I am the last. Will you serve me?" Kiekie stared at her with her fathomless onyx eyes, and bowed low to the floor. Yoko mounted her quickly, drawing both Wakizachi and holding them high above her head. "Then let's go to war. You and me. Let's kill every single person who _dared_ to hurt _my_ family." Yoko screamed, and Kiekie released a feral roar.

They stormed back through the estate, Kiekie smelling out every enemy, and Yoko slicing them all down.

If they used Genjutsu, Kiekie smelt through it.

If they used Taijutsu, Yoko gutted them like a fish first.

And if they used any sort of Ninjutsu, they lost their hands before hey could make the correct hand signs.

They were merciless.

Even when the enemy begged for mercy, Yoko didn't grant it. Her emerald eyes gleamed insanely with vengeance, with a blood lust.

They roamed the streets of Konoha, every Junin and Uchiha Shinobi watching, astounded, as a small scarlet girl riding a mighty armoured tigress leapt over their heads, and crippled their opponent beneath colossal clawed paws and relentless silver Wakizachi.

At last, the last one fell.

Yoko stood on her own two feet, the mighty immortal Tigress Kiekie crouched behind her with black holes for eyes, all consuming and all seeing.

It was only when there were no more enemies to kill, did she truly collapse into mourning. Yoko screamed, sliding her hands over the blood covering her face and eyes, back into her scarlet hair and pulled out her bobbles, letting her scarlet tendrils fall by her face and hide her from the world.

Her mother was dead. Her mangled body was one of many Akane buried the same day. They were not the only ones to die. Uchiha and Hyuuga lost their own. Everyone lost someone that day. But…no one lost their _entire_ family. No one lost as much as Yoko did. They all stood there silently, keeping their distance from her as she wept over her entire family's grave.

There was over a hundred of them, all there, all resting at last.

Yoko knelt before her mother, her father, her 5 dead sisters, their families, her aunts, their families. All of them. And she cried.

Yoko sat there, come rain or shine, crying and unmoving for 5 days.

And Kiekie sat behind her the entire time. Simply watching, hanging her head in respect.

She had been through many wars for the sake of the Akane family.

But never had she seen so many dead.

Her cold heart, hidden by fur and highly packed muscle, wept silently, and vowed to watch over the last Akane daughter for all eternity.

Yoko fell backwards, exhausted, malnourished and dehydrated after 5 days. Kiekie never left her, lifted her from where she fell onto her back, and took her back to the Akane estate. She took her to the only room in the estate where she couldn't smell the blood of her fallen masters.

One of the halls.

She laid her down in the centre, and growled to the side.

In a puff of smoke, a tiny little tiger pup padded its way over to her unconscious mistress. It curled up in Yoko's arms, and then, only then, did Kiekie leave her. She licked her cheek, then the pup's, and vanished into the shadows.

_End Flash back._

A deep purring snapped Yoko back to reality, and she looked down. Mei was rubbing the back of her hand with her wet nose, and licked her. Yoko dropped to her knees, and hugged Mei's large neck.

"Th That's why I named you Mei. After my sister. A tribute to her sacrifice to me." Yoko buried her face into her friend's fur, and sobbed hard.

Ever since that day, Mei had followed her everywhere, never truly leaving, always watching. When she was small, she sat on Yoko's head or her shoulder. When she was bigger, she walked around her ankles like a cat, then always by her side like a dog, then like she was today. Offering her rides on her back, like Kiekie did when she was most at need.

From that day, she also found her way of the Ninja.

_To continue the legacy of my foremothers, and fulfil my rite to rebuild the Akane clan. _ She whimpered, hugging Mei tightly.

She sometimes wondered if the blood of her fallen family seeped into her that day and changed her.

Her hair was like Mei's.

Her clothes like Lei's.

Her attitude like her aunt Kaiki.

And her heart like her mother.

_I am living on in your name. I will always live on in the name of the ones who I let down, who I couldn't protect. If I ever have a family again, I will never let anyone hurt them again._

She saw an image of Mamushi and Koneko in her mind. Mamushi was beaming at her with that sapphire eye and chuckling, and Mamushi bowed to her.

_They are my family now. and I will never let anyone hurt them. I wont…I cant…never again. I never want to become that blood thirsty monster again._ She trembled, and Mei licked her face.

Yoko blinked, and smiled at her. "I'm ok now Mei. I just needed to let it out, that's all. It doesn't help that it's my monthly time of the Akane calendar. As Kakashi found out…not that I'll ever be able to face him again, damn it." She wiped her face, and let Mei nudge her face into the small of her back until she left the ops room for the kitchen. "Alright alright, I'll eat something. But I want to drop in on Mamushi and Koneko later, if that's ok. I…just need to see them."

_Next chapter coming soon!_

_Well, hope you liked it, and you know the drill. You review me, I update. So if you review me quickly…I'll update quickly ._

_Merry X-mas!!_

_From_

_Draguna Doragon._


	16. Randy Kakashi discovers her blood limit

"_You an' me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel."_

"Come on, more! You want to give them to have a nose bleed, not a cold!"

"_You an' me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do it on the discovery channel. Getting' horny now!"_

"Mamushi! Stop being so stiff! Loosen up and use those _snake hips_!" Yoko persisted, turning up the volume on her portable boom system. Discovery channel by the Bloodhound gang blasted out from the beginning again, and Koneko whimpered. "We're not stopping until you dance like a true Kunoichi. You don't have to over do it and be hyperactive Koneko! We're not break dancing here. Seductive, not inductive!" Yoko barked. "We are beautiful, hot women. If we play our cards right, we can make men do whatever we want. Remember that. The art of persuasion is inside us, and her name is woman."

"You know, if you _showed_ us, we might be able to do this better sensei!" Koneko grumbled, clenching her fists.

It was a few days away from the Chunin exams, and Yoko had them dancing since noon. It was now 5pm. How on _earth_ she knew that Koneko had stayed the night at Mamushi's yesterday, she didn't even _want_ to know.

But she was pissy, still bitter that her sensei and Papa Kakashi didn't get along, she was sore for dancing for over 5 hours, and having Yoko barking that her hips needed more swing, and her ass more grinding, _didn't_ improve her mood.

They were all dressed in their usual Kunoichi clothing. Koneko in her green bust jacket, black lycra tights, green sandals, green hanging skirt to her ankles, fingerless green gloves, Explosions of auburn hair in pigtails at each side of her head, her mask tucked up her nose and Haiti-ate jutted over her left eye, the right sapphire eye glaring moodily at her sensei.

Mamushi wore exactly the same clothing, but her hanging skirt, sandals, and bust jacket were purple. Also, her gloves were purple and fingerless, but came up to her elbows. Her silky navy black hair was swept back in a high ponytail, slinking down behind her. Her golden eyes also seemed slightly frustrated in their lack of progress, and their choice of training so close to the Chunin exams.

Yoko flipped her tendrils of scarlet hair out of her face elegantly, rolling her emerald eyes at them. She sighed, and brushed her hands down her scarlet ensemble. Red sandals, red shin sleeves flaring out from her knees downwards, red short shorts, a red boob tube and arm sleeves flaring from her biceps downwards. She had red fingerless gloves on underneath them, and red Ninja meshing over the top of her upper arms, chest, torso, and legs.

She sighed again, and then blinked.

"A Ha! I have the _perfect_ idea. I'll just grab a couple of strapping young Genin boys and ask them to participate. It's hard to get in the mood and seduce someone, if there's no one to seduce."

"…Nani?" Koneko blinked at Mamushi, who also looked very afraid of what her sensei was plotting. "M Matte!"

"Yoko Sensei, please don't-"

"Nonsense." Yoko waved them off. "I'll just get two boys. Any two boys. It doesn't matter who they are, as long as you have someone to practice on. Because your Kunoichi skills will be tested greatly in the Chunin exams. Not to mention, this will improve your stamina. So, any two will do. Unless…" Yoko pulled a cheeky, teasing smirk, and poked Koneko's arm playfully. "…You have any particular requests?"

_Naruto._ Her mind immediately whispered to her, and Koneko's face burned bright red.

Well, what little of it you could see.

"NO!"

"So you don't mind who I pick?"

"Yes!"

"Well, make your mind up. You can either pick who I get, or I pick someone randomly." Yoko grinned. "This is your next task, a lesson you _must_ complete. Overcoming nerves is essential in battle. If you're afraid…then you can't do anything." Yoko looked to the side. "And those you _could_ help, and left to fend for themselves." She shook her head, and forced a smile with her scarlet lips. "So, am I choosing, or are you two?"

"What exactly will we have to do to complete this mock mission?" Mamushi asked calmly, though she was panicking on the inside.

"Your mission is to…" Yoko closed her eyes and held her chin. "Seduce your target by any means into blushing, without losing your dignity or integrity." Yoko then opened her emerald eyes and smirked evilly at Koneko, who gulped. "So if there was a certain someone you wanted to _kiss_ perhaps…" She winked down at her, and Koneko took a huge step backwards, eye wide.

_it's like she heard my thoughts!_

Koneko had a flash back to the kiss she and Naruto shared after he won their racing bet, and blushed madly. She pulled out her green Itcah Itcha Make out book and hid her face behind it. Although, looking at those graphic pages when you _actually_ wanted to calm down, wasn't a good idea. It made her blush even more.

But at least they couldn't see that.

"And…these 'targets'…" Mamushi's hands were trembling, so she held them behind her back.

Yoko giggled.

"A boy of either your or my choice."

Mamushi looked mortified, handing her head over like she had been hit and eyes wide, white Koneko filed up and pointed at her with fire dancing in her sapphire eye.

"I will not-"

"You first." Koneko almost fell over herself, as Mamushi cut her off. Her pale companion stood next to her, looking ever determined. "If you do it first, then we'll do it. You can't ask your students to carry out a mission you wouldn't be willing to do yourself." Koneko blinked at her, shocked. Mamushi had just directly challenged their sensei.

_Well done Mamushi-chan. I didn't know you had it in you._

Little did she know, that Mamushi was absolutely sweating buckets on the inside.

If she could avoid physical contact with a boy, she would do _anything_. she was only just used to letting Yoko and Koneko touch her. And her new appearance took a little getting used to, but she was ok with it now.

But…touching…dancing…and seducing a boy?!?!

Her personal space radars were whirring loudly in her head, and she was panicking.

But ever calculating, she had a plan.

Yoko shrugged and giggled.

"Ok."

"We get to choose who it is. And you can choose our targets." Koneko's right eye was twitching at her team mate. _What are you doing?!?_ She then noticed the focus in those golden eyes. _…what have you got planned?_

"…" Yoko narrowed her emerald eyes on Mamushi, who had her face emotionless and giving nothing away. Yoko had decided upon the same conclusion as Koneko.

Mamushi was one _slippery _little snake. But she decided to bite and see what happened. "Ok. But I choose Naruto-kun for Koneko."

"NANI?!?!?!" Koneko fell over, jumped back up, and pointed angrily at Yoko. "No way! I am NOT walking up to Naruto-kun and seducing him into blushing or anything else! You can kiss my ass!"

But Mamushi and Yoko were having a stare off. Koneko's mewing spat was being completely ignored.

Yoko was ensnared in her student's cold, gleaming golden eyes with black snake like slits for pupils. They were hypnotic, sending a chill down her spine.

Oh yes, she could _certainly_ tell she was Orochimaru's child.

"And me, sensei?"

"Who do you have in mind for me, Mamushi?" Yoko wanted to whimper, when Mamushi refused to blink. She even started to wonder if she had no eyelids like actual snakes…but shook that idea off.

For a while, it seemed like Mamushi had frozen, unmoving, unblinking, showing nothing in her eyes or face. Until at last-

"Kakashi Hatake."

1

2

3

and both Koneko and Yoko fell over backwards. But Yoko was the first to mount the angry horse.

"NANI! Hatake?!? WHY?!?! Why HIM of all the Junin in the village, why HIM?!?!" Yoko hissed, and Mamushi was reminded of Mei for a moment, all claws and fangs. Her hair even stuck out as a personification of her fur being severely ruffled. "No. Someone else. Not him."

"No. I have chosen Kakashi sensei as your target." Mamushi folded her arms, a little confidence returning to her. However, she was not prepared for Koneko grabbing her shoulders, and dragging her backwards a few feet. When she finally stopped, Mamushi thought she was looking into the eyes of a demon.

Koneko was hissing, an angry vein pulsing above her right eye, sapphire eye dancing with flames, fists clenched and raised at her, and if she could have seen her mouth, she would have seen Koneko's teeth bared and grit together.

"Kakashi Hatake?!?! That's my PAPA you're talking about! They _hate_ each other as it is! If you make her do that, Papa Kakashi will think even _less_ of her and it'll make things worse! Mamushi-chan?!? She won't do it!"

"Exactly." Koneko blinked, the sting of her fury numbed for now.

"Oro?" Mamushi brushed herself off, and smirked evilly.

Oh that smirk creeped her out! She looked insane…well…not quite. But she looked about ready to kill anyone who got in her way.

"Yoko sensei will _not_ go through with seducing your uncle. And so, she can't make us go off and seduce anyone either. It's like a game of chess. I have her at check. And I'm about to have her a check mate once she surrenders." Mamushi turned Koneko around, and pushed her forward, back to a very flustered Yoko sensei. Koneko looked back at Mamushi, who gave her a calm, confident nod.

_I'll trust you Mamushi._ Koneko nodded back, and folded her arms, looking off to the side with her eye half closed lazily.

"Ma. Why not. Your target is Papa Kakashi."

"NANI!!??! You too Koneko?!?! But, but, but."

"No Butts. You better do as you're told, Yoko." That seductive purr came from behind her, and Yoko bristled. She stood rigidly, and gripped her fists by her sides.

_Koneko, Mamushi, I am going to KILL you next training session._ She gulped, and took a deep, calming breathe. _My monthly time of the Akane calendar is over now, so he won't be effected by it anymore…but…there might be some after effects. And it's only been about a day or so…so…_ She cleared her throat, and for the time being, ignored the man behind her.

"I will know whether you've completed your mission, _trust me_." She said darkly. "Koneko, your target is Naruto Uzumaki. Mamushi…you will go into the main village, and choose a target. He must be a _complete_ stranger, and trust me I will know. Oh, and Mamushi…" Yoko snapped her eyes open and glared at her youngest student, who took a step back and gulped. "_You_ have to kiss them. _Twice_."

"NANI!?"

"Now be quiet." Yoko decided that since there was no escaping this, she would treat this as a usual mission.

_Professional. As long as I keep it professional, I'll be ok._

Yoko closed her eyes, and turned fluidly.

Kakashi Hatake watched as she set her plan in motion, her luscious tendrils of scarlet hair whipping through the air, catching the fading sunlight on its glossy surface. Her peach skin flawless, her frame curving and dipping in all the right places, her ample breasts jiggled with her planned pivot on her left foot, her body singing a symphony to his eyes.

He'd been watching them for a while now, not exactly liking the dance moves she was teaching his daughter, but loving seeing her do them. Kakashi had stood behind a tree in their training grounds, using his experience as an ANBU captain to stealthily hide in the shadows, Chakra hidden and free to watch them for as long as he pleased. Let's just say, he was more than eager when he heard Mamushi's ultimatum.

Enwrapped by the motion of her slender figure, he gulped silently. Damn, resisting her was going to be difficult.

With a slight tap of her right foot, the stereo started up, with the sound of soft bells.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas."_ It sang, and she swerved her hips to the side, her movements soft and gentle.

"_There is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree." _Yoko gave him a slow wink, which made him feel hot around the collar. She turned her back to him, but kept his gaze over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip erotically.

"_I just want you for my own._

_More than you could ever now." _She faced him again, lacing her hands on his shoulders, and sliding them up his neck lightly.

"_Make my wish come true Oh. _

"_All I want for Christmas-"_ She leaned forward and brushed the end of her nose with his with a giggle, and mouthed on. _"-Is you."_ Her hips bounced with a life of their own with the rhythm of the music now, her shoulders swaying alternately to her hips too. She turned her back to him, and interlocked her fingers with his as she danced.

Although the aim was to make _him_ blush, she was blushing madly.

_Keep it professional. Keep it professional. _

But she couldn't get the image of him moaning above her, holding her hands above her head as he made love to her, nipping at her neck and-

Kakashi smoothed his hands over her hips, and she snapped her head back to look up at him in shock over her shoulder. His dark eye was warm, and he winked down at her. One of his hands smoothed round to her front, and pulled her back against him. She gulped, trying hard to get her control back.

But he wouldn't let her.

"You look beautiful today." He whispered, and she blushed even more.

Did Kakashi Hatake…just give her a compliment. And was he looking at her…tenderly?

No, impossible. _It'll be the side effects of the Kowaku. _Nothing more. "And you smell nice." She then realised that he had his face muffled in her hair, being so much taller than her. He still held her tummy intimately, but raised his other arm to hold her shoulder as they swayed together almost…fondly possessive of her. She turned in his arms, and looked up at him.

"I really hate you."

"No you don't." He chuckled, and twirled her.

"I'm supposed to be seducing you. Not vice versa." She hissed back, but couldn't stop this strange fuzzy feeling bubbling inside her. _How am I ever going to make him blush at this ate? _

Kakashi pulled her into his arms, and kicked the stereo. It changed to Santa baby, and he smirked.

"You must really like Christmas, huh?" She stuck her tongue out, and let him hold her hip in one hand, and took her hand in the other. But when he kissed it, she growled at him. "I'm going to kiss you closer to home if you don't answer me."

"Yes." She grumbled, glad her students were too far away and stunned in disbelief to hear them.

"Hmm…at this time of year?"

"_Yes._" She narrowed her eyes on him, and he responded.

By pulling her flush against him, and then holding the small of her back so she couldn't pull back.

"It's half a year away, isn't it?"

"Yes, what's you point Hatake?"

"I love it when you say my name. Please say it." He was so close…so…close… "I could kiss you right here, right in front of your students. A prime example of losing your wits to your target and forgetting your mission, ne?"

"Kakashi!"

"Ah, perfect. With just the right octave too." He twirled her again, and snapped her back against his chest. With a wink, he brushed his lips through the mask against her forehead, her leaf protector shining nestled on her head. She bit her lips, and glared bloody murder at him. He was smirking at her, enjoying himself! _If he'd just blush, then I could get away from him. Damn it! And that mask doesn't help matters either…_ When he leaned in, obviously about to kiss her, she purposely stood on his foot, hard, and smirked when he winced softly.

"Oh, what's the matter Kakashi-kun?" She sang in a baby voice, mocking him. "Are you a little sore?"

"Maybe just a little." He rubbed his neck and smirked at her lustfully. "See, I was _bitten_ the other day by a _real animal_."

_Damn him_. Yoko's face was like a beacon, glowing red. He was holding the side of his neck where _she_ had bitten him in her stupor. _Kuso._

"Oh dear. Poor baby. Maybe you're getting a little _old_ to be playing with _wild animals?_"

"Old?" He chuckled, and leaned in by her ear. "Did I seem not up to the challenge to you?" She gulped. "Because, I have _plenty_ of stamina. In fact, if that _wild animal _hadn't _run away_ so quickly, I would have gone a few more _rounds_ with it."

"You're very difficult Kakashi-kun." Yoko raised her voice, getting her student's attention. Anything to get off _this_ track. _He_ may find what happened amusing, but _she_ didn't.

Kakashi Hatake would pay. "Sometimes, you'll be faced with hard targets to seduce. They might have a slight resistance." She pulled out of his arm and kept her back to him. "If so, then being subtle is a waist of time. Instead, the _direct_ approach is needed." Just as Kakashi stepped after her, Yoko slipped her hand behind her, and cupped him directly between his thighs.

Oh dear lord, he froze. "Notice, how much power I have over him from this hold." Kakashi was sweating buckets, realising just how much trouble he was in, as she gave him a warning squeeze. Mamushi had already fainted stiff on her back, and Koneko's eye was bugged wide. "He is now at _my_ mercy."

_Is…Yoko sensei…really…doing that…to my Papa?!?_ She blinked at them madly.

_Evil bitch._ Kakashi spat mentally, not daring to say it aloud in his 'delicate position'.

Yoko smirked darkly with her back to him, and continued on as if giving a lecture to Koneko. Mamushi clambered back to her feet, but stood behind her auburn haired friend, _very_ afraid. "There are two ways of addressing a target. Subtle, and direct. As you can see, my attempts at being subtle have failed because the target was an over arrogant hot head." Kakashi gripped her shoulders as Yoko gave him another warning squeeze. It wasn't painful yet, but damn intimidating. "And so, I have taken the direct approach. And there isn't anything much more direct than going to the source of a Man's drive. _Don't_ you just _have_ to agree, Hatake?"

"Yeah, I _have_ to." Kakashi darted his eyes over to Koneko, glad this was all going on behind the scarlet tempest, so she couldn't _see_ this.

_Although, hearing is enough I suppose…_

"Good." Yoko turned to look at him, caught him looking at Koneko and smirked. "Koneko, come over here please."

"NANI?!?!" Both Kakashi and Koneko squeaked together.

"I want you to take notes of my target's reactions to my manipulations. So come over here."

"Yoko." Kakashi warned.

"Hmmm?" She looked over her shoulder, smirking like the fiery woman she truly was. She lowered her voice and her emerald eyes sparkled evilly at him. "Never cross an Akane. If you think black cat's are bad luck, just wait 'till you cross a Konoha Minx. They tend to be a real bitch." She gave him another squeeze, and looked back to Koneko. "Well? Hurry up and get over here."

Koneko gulped, and slowly walked towards them with her eyes closed. Mamushi let her go, just as clueless as to how there could ever be a way out of this.

What the hell was their sensei thinking?

Just as Koneko got took her first few steps, Yoko released him, pivoted round, grabbed his mask and yanked it down, making sure to hide his face from the other two with her own.

His cheeks were flush red. "Koneko, stop." She did, and Yoko was smirking mirthfully. "Mission accomplished. Kakashi Hatake, is blushing." She then took an over exaggerated step backwards, and patted Koneko on her head. _Yes, distance! I thought I was going to loose I back there! Why is being so close to him difficult for me…? _"Good girl for playing along. You knew I wouldn't _really_ have made you watch me do that and take notes, right?" Yoko chuckled nervously when Koneko looked the other way and gulped. "…well…" She clapped her hands together, cheerfully giggling again. Just glad that was _over_. "I believe you both have missions to complete. Where are team 7?" She shot over her shoulder, never looking away from the awkwardly blushing Koneko.

Kakashi took his time, getting his breathing back to normal, his mask long since re-placed over his face. He brushed himself off as he gathered his resolve, and walked over to them.

This shocked Yoko, as she would have bet money against Kakashi avoiding her after that.

Grabbing someone's balls like that _was_ kind of a big deterrent after all.

But no, he just chuckled with his eye curved, and placed his hands on her shoulders lightly.

"I gave team 7 the week off to prepare themselves and rest up for the Chunin exams. They could be anywhere."

"Seek and attack, Koneko." Yoko snapped, flustered at how close Kakashi was _again_. But she forced a smile, not wanting her students to see her discomfort.

"Hai, sensei." Koneko gulped, slowly walking away and towards Konoha again. Mamushi looked about ready to faint again, and was only brought back to reality when Yoko _jerked_ herself away from Kakashi, and poked her student's pale forehead.

"You to Mamushi. Remember, a _complete _stranger, and _two_ kisses. And trust me, I will know if you've done it or not." Yoko chuckled evilly, and pointed towards Konoha. "Now, off you pop. Or…would you like me to hold your hand too?"

Mamushi scuttled off towards Konoha, leaving Yoko laughing with amusement. "I swear, those girls make me laugh more and more each day."

"Is that why you like them so much?" Yoko stiffened.

_Oh yeah, he's still here._

"That is one of the reasons." Yoko said firmly, biting her thumb. "Kuchiyose no ju-"

"Not so fast!" Kakashi threw his arms around her waist from behind, and lifted her away from the floor.

Not very hard, considering she was about 5 foot 5, and he was over 6 foot.

"Dobe! Put me down!" Yoko snapped, thrashing her arms and legs about.

"Not until you stop being so childish and actually talk to me. There are no students here to affect your answers now. so now I can ask you the right questions."

_Oh boy._ "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"A Avoiding?" Yoko sweat dropped, folding her arms and looking the other way, as if to prove her own innocence.

"Hai. All team leaders were supposed to hand in their reports on their team's progress yesterday. _you_ didn't go."

"I mailed it to the Hokage! I sent Mei."

"Oh, I bet his door guards _loved_ that. A great big tiger on their laps."

"Yeah, so? What's you point here Hatake?" She growled, struggling to get free. Although she was scowling, she was blushing furiously too.

Oh the humiliation. Her feet weren't even touching the floor.

"My _point_, fair Yoko, is that I waited all day yesterday for you to turn up. And you didn't."

"Well boo hoo! Go cry to your porn books!"

"Porn? I don't read porn?"

"Liar!" Yoko thrashed even more, gripping at his arms bared under her chest and pushing up on them. "Itai Itai something or other?"

"Ah…I see." He sang with comprehension. "You mean, my Itcha Itcha books? They're not porn."

"They _so_ are porn! Filthy Hentai!" Yoko snapped again, whimpering inside. There _really_ wasn't a way to escape this man, was there?

"Oh, is that a new pet name?" He chuckled in her ear. She'd never admit it, but it made her cheeks flush pink. "Do I get to give you a pet name?"

"No."

"Ne? that's hardly fair, Yoko."

"I don't _do_ fair."

"But you _do_ filthy Hentai Junin, hmm?" If it were possible, steam would have whistled from her ears. She dig her nails into her arm, but he never winced.

"…I hate you _so_ much."

"No you don't." He chuckled, and started walking backwards. She struggled even more, panicking that she couldn't see where he was taking her. "You say you hate me, but you don't.

"_Trust_ me, I do."

"Well _trust me_, you don't." Halleluiah! Her feet touched the floor.

But his hands cupped her breasts. "And I'm willing to prove it to you, Loco Yoko." He then laughed, when she snapped her head round to look at him, and snarled like a true tigress.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." She threatened darkly, and scowled at him for all she was worth.

"What would you prefer me to call you? I don't mind, as long as it's as cute as you are." He winked at her, and she fumed!

"I am not cute! I am a pissy, hard hitting, hot Akane woman! There is no such thing, as a _cute_ Akane!"

"Yes there is. I'm looking right at one."

"I swear to God, Hatake. If you don't unhand my untouchables, and back the fuck off, I'm going to grab you again. And this time, I wont stop when you blush."

"And when will you stop?" He made her gasp softly, gently massaging her ample mounds. She took a moment, but she answered none the less.

"When you're wearing your balls for a bow tie. Jack ass."

"My my, what _filthy_ language."

"Hay, what can I say? You bring out the worst in me, Hatake."

"How kawaii! You rhymed. Now can you say, forest quickie?"

"Now can you say, walking on thin ice?" She hissed, finding it hard to stay as furious with him, when he _insisted_ on his ministrations while ever they talked, as if on autopilot. _Damn him, damn him, damn him!_

"Why are you being so cold to me Yoko?" He whispered huskily. "Or is that an invitation to warm you up?" In perfect sync with his words, his hands slipped down, slid up her red meshing and cupped her again with only her thin red boob tube between his seeking hands, and her defenceless breasts.

She was fast losing control of the situation.

And apparently her clothing.

(AN: Well no…no da?)

"Back off, Hatake."

"I preferred I when you called me a filthy Hentai. I love the way you say that. Like a growl. Like an animal." He teased, nuzzling the side of her neck playfully. "We're still not even you know. You bit me, but I didn't return the gesture." Yoko's emerald eyes opened wide, and she struggled again.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Don't worry." He used the side of her neck to push down his mask. "I never do."

"Itai! A a AH!" Yoko yelped, helpless as the silver haired wolf sank his teeth into her soft skin. "Hatake! You sick BASTARD!"

"Aww…Yoko. But, _you_ started it." He chuckled, licking at her neck. "Ooo, love bite." He chuckled again, and had to grab her wrists before she could either A, run, or more likely B, smack him one. "It loves sexy, I promise."

"You sick bastard…you…you sick bastard!"

"So you keep saying."

"Fuck you!"

"Yes please."

"Stop twisting everything I say!"

"Shall I twist _you_ instead? I have a few positions I've been wanting to try recently…"

"Ah! Hatake!" Her face burned red, and she stepped forward, desperate to hide her embarrassment and check how badly he had bitten her. She was still very hot under the collar. He was so intense, so intimate, so…all the time! How was she supposed to cope?! No normal woman could defend herself against such a predator as Kakashi Hatake!

He still her wrists, and pulled her back against him.

This sent two words ringing around her head.

No, escape.

"Hai?"

"What do you want from me?!?!" She whipped her head round, her scarlet tendrils fanning the air as she turned.

Only to be greeted by a raised brow. _He's right. That is a little obvious._ She sweat dropped, and shook it off. "Stop hounding me!"

"Why?" he asked simply enough, honestly wanting an answer.

"Because…because I don't want you to!"

"Aaaar, wrong answer."

"I don't!"

"You do."

"I don't!"

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do."

"NOT!"

"You do. You well and truly _want_ me to hound you, flatter you, fuck you, and keep you screaming blissfully until either you or the morning comes." Kakashi blinked, as if his topic of conversation was as casual as the weather. "Or maybe both…I'll leave that up to you."

"Bullshit! Don't _tell_ me what I want, Hatake!"

"Then stop denying what you want." He twirled her round, and wrapped his arms around her until their chests were pressed together. "Because I'm right here." He whispered, and Yoko was stunned.

His mask was still down, his godly jaw and masculine features on show for her eyes to drink in. Strong angled jaw…smooth, yet, slightly rugged skin, perfect nose, thick lips, warm black eye, and a defining scar running down from beneath his Hitai-ate over his left eye. "So take me. Because I want to take you." He whispered even softer, the movement of his lips hypnotising her completely. She didn't even notice him lean forward, until those seductive lips captured her own. Her eyes fluttered closed, her fight for resistance crumbling with her resolve. She trembled, her hands timidly placing over his chest.

So good.

So very good…

Wouldn't it be nice to lose herself in this feeling? This need, this want, this utter desire for fulfilment? It was warm, and drowned her pleasantly.

He sucked on her bottom lip, licking it. Yoko whimpered, collapsing against him. Kakashi gripped her tightly, and lifted her feet off the floor again. He cocked his head to one side, delving inside her mouth with his tongue. He purposely kept her occupied with his mouth, dancing his tongue with hers, sliding velvet over silk. Yoko distantly felt her back come up against rough tree bark, and a pelvis angling up with hers. Kakashi licked the length of her neck up to her chin hotly, pinning one of her shoulders against the tree bark, the other fumbling with his own trousers. Yoko moaned, his lips scorching her neck and jaw with burning kisses, numbing her own confusion. She arched her head back as he pushed her meshing up her stomach, and 'relieved' her of her shorts. They pooled with his own black trousers round their ankles. "Yoko." He groaned roughly. When their underwear joined their clothes round their feet, Yoko gasped. The late afternoon air licked at her red folds coolly, shocking her delightfully as he parted her legs. Only to be replaced with Kakashi's pulsing shaft, hot, thick, slick inside her. Yoko moaned, and threw all common sense out of the window.

It didn't matter that this was Kakashi Hatake.

It didn't matter that they were having sex, _again_, in the forest outside Konoha.

And it didn't matter that there wasn't a condom in sight.

It was now, here, hot, and desperate.

Yoko ripped two kunai from his green jacket pockets, and dug them into the tree bark at arm's length. It was luckily, one big ass tree.

Kakashi growled blissfully, Yoko having used her leverage from her grip on the kunai to buck against him. He bared one arm under her ass for support, and ran the other hand deep into her hair, breathing on her lips heavily. He then ground her against the tree, hard, and released a throaty groan. Yoko tightened her legs around him, and held onto the handles of the kunai tighter too. She timed her next buck perfectly with his thrust, and Kakashi crashed his mouth against hers again. "You sexy Minx." He groaned, pounding into her powerfully.

"Hentai." Yoko panted breathlessly, and arched her back again in bliss. She moaned in ecstasy as they rocked together against the tree. And when Kakashi increased the pace at which he piston into her, she thought she would die of utopia. He was merciless, screwing her hard against the tree. But she didn't mind…"Kakashi!" Yoko released her grip on the kunai and hugged his head to her sweaty chest. Her inner walls tightened around him, and she came with a gasping moan.

She was so wet, dripping, hot, slick, perfect. The pressure of her cuming all around him. Kakashi couldn't hold on. He gripped her hips with a painful grunt, rocketed with her into an electrifying orgasm. He came, and held her safely against the tree as he felt pleasurable chills shoot down his spine. He panted a sigh, and his breath came out in a puff of smoke. He chuckled, and kissed Yoko's lips tenderly.

But she didn't respond.

"Yoko?"

"Get out of me." He blinked at her, and recoiled. As he withdrew, he made sure to gently lower her to her feet again. Before he could even blink this time, she had her panties and shorts whipped back up and was busy fastening them. Kakashi did the same, as to not be caught un prepared.

He had _no_ intention of letting her run this time.

"Yoko, I-"

"We did it again." She snapped, not looking at him, but the buttons of her shorts. Her hands were shaking, so she wasn't getting very far with them. "That makes twice now."

"I know." Kakashi leaned with his shoulder against the tree by her side. He looked at it, and smiled. He would remember this tree. It no had certain pleasurable memories attached to it…

…more like _pounded into _it.

"And, and, and we had sex! Again! For the second time!"

"Well, technically, you can't have sex again, for the _first_ time…so…" his humour was wasted on her. Yoko was in panic mode.

"Why does this keep happened? Why can't I stop?"

"Erm…_you_?" He blinked at her. "You're talking as if this is _you_ fault. _Just_ your fault." He folded his arms. "Forgive me, but I do remember having a major part in this act."

"Stop acting like your ok with this! If you're angry, just say so!" Yoko grabbed onto his jacket and had watery green eyes. It shocked him, and he held her arms back. "Don't smile and laugh with me, don't be nice to me. Shout at me, call me a slut, and hit me for God's sake! Blame me! I don't mind! Do on, say it! Blame me! It's my fault! I-" Kakashi yanked her forward, and kissed her passionately. She struggled, but he didn't release her. He simply silenced her with his lips, gentle, loving.

"It isn't your fault."

"It is. It is. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't an A-" She stopped herself, and tried to pull away. But he wouldn't let her go.

"An Akane?" She stopped, caught off guard. "Why does being an Akane have anything to do with our having sex?"

"…because we are natural Kunoichi. Men can't resist us." She hung her head forward, sniffling. "Literally. No matter how hard they try." She threw herself at him, hugging his middle and he embraced her back. "And I can't even tell you why…"

"Why not?" He rubbed circles into her back, disturbed that she was crying in his arms.

"It's a secret. I can't tell anyone who isn't an Akane, on our family's honour. Even if…I'm the last."

"The last?"

"I can't Kakashi! I just can't do this to you! It isn't fair." She whimpered, and started trying to pull away again.

So Kakashi did was he was apparently very good at.

He shoved her against something and pinned her there.

He used a tree, the _same_ tree as before, and stared down at her firmly.

"Cant do this to me? What do you mean? Why do you always run afterwards?"

"It's only been twice."

"_Only_?" She hiccupped a sob, and looked away. "The _once_ was significant enough. And I thought that any intelligent woman would realise that I _want_ to have sex with them if I come back hounding for more. Literally, in my case." He chuckled, but it didn't lighten the mood. "I don't know why you think I don't want you, or why it's your fault we keep getting together…but look at me." Yoko timidly opened her eyes, still not used to being face to face with an unmasked god just yet. He shoved his Haiti-ate off his face and looked at her with both eyes. She immediately looked to his left eye, crimson and swirling. "Do you know what that is?"

"It's the Sharingan. The reason you're known as the Copy Nin. The Ninja of a thousand Jutsus. You can copy any Jutsu you see and remember it."

"It can do more than just copy. It can analyse and see _through_ a Jutsu. Genjutsu doesn't work against me because I can see through it. Smelling salts don't work because my Sharingan protects my natural senses." At that, Yoko's eyes widened. "I can see through _any_ Jutsu. Conscious, or involuntary." He then raised a brow at her, and she gulped.

She remember back to their first torrent of passion on his living room floor. She pushed his leaf band back, and he looked at her with that hypnotic red eye. _And he stopped…but he just went right back to…but if it sees through any Jutsu…then…_

"KAKASHI!" Yoko screamed, grabbing the collar of his jacket and grinding her teeth together. "Are you telling me, that you saw though the Akane Kowaku no Jutsu, and _still_ had sex with me?!?!"

"Hai." He chuckled, and forced her into an embrace. He kissed the top of her head, and chuckled again. "Because I _wanted _to. Granted, I was a little confused as to how the hell I got from contemplating how to hit you and still not bee seen as a woman beater, to having you naked and moaning beneath me…but I kinda sussed it afterwards. And I'm also kinda glad." He paused. "Akane Kowaku no Jutsu? What's Kowaku mean?"

"…seduction…" She blushed, looking away. "I guess I can't keep it a secret now you've seen through it.

"Hai." He took her hand, and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"…Hn." She pouted in the other direction. "…it isn't complicated. All it is, is the elevated levels of pheromones…_sex_ pheromones in the female blood stream. All Akane women are born with an enlarged pheromone producing glad, which makes us more…_appealing_ to the male of the species. And once a month…we get _real_ appealing. I was reckless!" She berated herself, stomping her feet as Kakashi led her towards Konoha. "Even _I_ was caught off guard…" She blushed, and smiled softly.

So…did that mean that Kakashi really did like her?

That morning, she hated this man.

But now… "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"Damn straight." He chuckled at her, replacing his mask. "And expectant."

"Oro?"

"I _expect_ more to 'cum'." He pulled her against him, and placed a kiss on her cheek through the mask. "And I don't just mean our rough and tumble sessions. I mean like dinner, drinks, walks, talks."

"You mean…dating?"

"Heaven forbid." He chuckled at her, and winked. "And you can't say no."

"Oh?" She pulled her hand back and pouted angrily at him. She narrowed her emerald eyes and stood firm. "And why not?"

"After all." He turned his back, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "How will you get your 'nooky' if you refuse me?"

"KAKASHI!"

"Oh I _love it_ when you scream my name!" Her left eye twitched, and she scowled, biting her thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"Oh shit…"

"Mei! BITE his ass!"

"A aren't we being a little hasty, _lover?"_

"BITE HIS BALLS!"

"O O Oro? Matte!"

Yoko growled, watching Mei chase after Kakashi for the second time that week.

But this time, she had a smirk on her lips.

_Well, I certainly fell happier…more…satisfied…and not as guilty about it._ She giggled to herself, happier than she had been in a long time. _I suppose I better check up on Koneko and Mamushi. It'll be interesting to see who Mamushi chooses. And poor Naruto. I hope he doesn't become anaemic. He'll definitely get a nosebleed if Koneko is as 'overzealous' as her father… _


	17. Four symbols seal!

"Ok, ok. No panicking." Koneko gulped, trying to calm herself. She had managed to quell all disturbing images of her Papa and her sensei, and calmly strolled into Konoha.

Then her nerves kicked in, BIG style.

_Oh my God, I have to find Naruto, and seduce him until he blushes._ She blinked. _Though, that won't be hard…he blushes a lot…he's very touchy feely too. _

She counted off all the incidents in her head.

_1, stands real close to me._

_2, places his hand on my shoulder a lot._

_3, held my tummy when we rode on Mamushi's huge snake summon._

_4, held me while I slept on him blushes._

_5, raced me just to kiss me…_

She flustered, stopping dead in the middle of the street and scrunching her eye shut tightly._ Snape out of it!_ She took a deep breath, and walked on calmly. _Ok, so what did Yoko say again? Ah, that's it. There are two different ways to seduce someone. Subtle, and direct. And you always try to be subtle first. _

Koneko decided not to dampen her confidence by adding 'thank God' to the end of that.

_But…Papa said he gave team 7 the next few days off from training to prepare themselves for the Chunin exams…so…where on earth would Naruto go?_

Koneko folded her arms and closed her eye, deep in thought.

In actual truth, she didn't really know that much about Naruto, did she?

Sure, she knew his name, he was surprisingly the same age as her, and what he wanted to be when he got older…but not much else.

_Wait, what was it he was blabbering about when he came on our mission with us…something he likes to eat…RAMEN! _

Koneko snapped her eye open, focused, and broke out into a run.

_And there's only one ramen stall I know about in Konoha!_

She threw herself at a building wall, scaring a hell of a lot of 'normal' people walking the streets, and clambered up the wall with Chakra on all fours. She scaled it in seconds, and leapt from one roof top to the next in the same fashion.

Koneko jerked herself to a stop, perching ontop of a spire above the local shrine, looking down at the street.

Ichiraku Ramen Bar stood, the open sign lit up in the late hour, and she could distinctly see an orange pair of legs swinging from a stool in there…

_Cha! My lucky day! _

Koneko jumped down, landing right in front of the ramen restaurant gracefully on both feet, and straightened herself up. She could even hear him shovelling the confectionary at 30 miles an hour from here.

Just before she reached out to push the hanging veil aside, she brushed off her green bust jacket and hanging skirt, made sure there weren't any bits of fluff or ladders in her black lycra tights, her mask was in place, left eye covered by her Haiti-ate, and both auburn pigtails were full of volume and level at either side of her head.

She took a deep breath, let it out, put her hands on his hips sexily, and sashayed inside.

_Target acquired. Mission seduce into blushing, commencing._

"Arigato old man! Seconds please!"

"Naruto, you can't call your 13th bowl seconds." Teuchi chuckled, and served him a 13th bowl of ramen, none the less.

"Itadakimasu!" The spiky blonde haired, baby blue eyed, orange wearing kitsune Jinchuriki, lifted up the bowl and prepared to pour it into his mouth, when-

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Mffghns." Naruto ended up pouring the entire thing in his mouth in pure shock, and started choking. "Naruto!" Koneko forgot herself, ran forward, wrapped her arms around his middle, and did the Heimlich maneuver. With one hard thrust, the entire contents of Naruto's mouth _splat_ against the back of the ramen stand.

Teuchi blinked at him, and soon raised an angry wooden spoon at him.

"Naruto!"

"O o, I, Gomennasai! I'll pay for that later! Gotta go! Gomen!" Koneko blinked, as her hand was taken, and she was whipped out of the suddenly lively ramen bar, and dragged down the street.

Koneko ran obediently behind him, staring over his shoulder for some idea where they were going, for at least 15 minutes.

Naruto finally stopped dead, and Koneko ran straight into his back.

"Uff, Naruto!"

"Hai? O, O, Ohayo Koneko-chan!" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Koneko sweat dropped, and straightened herself up. She then blushed.

Naruto was still holding her hand between them.

And he didn't seem to be letting it go any time soon.

_No matter, this could work to my advantage._ "Did you want me for something Koneko-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I sensed your Chakra coming straight to Ichiraku's rapidly, and you kinda called my name as soon as you walked in, so…" He chuckled, and cocked his head to one side, grinning at her. But not blushing, _damn_ it. "So I guessed you were looking for me."

"What makes you think that? I might have been going in for a ramen."

"Without Kakashi sensei?"

"…" He had her there. There would be no reason for her to go out and eat without her Papa with her. And, it's not like she had any money with her either… "I was just bored Naruto-kun. And you know, you _do_ make me laugh. And smile." she giggled perfectly, and looked down to where their hands met. She giggled again, and cupped his hand between hers. _Come Naruto, you blonde pineapple! Blush already!_

But alas, he didn't. _God DAMN it!_

"Really." Koneko gulped when he stepped closer to her, his blue eyes curious, and he cupped _her _hands back.

"Hai, really." _Why am I blushing?!? I'm supposed to make him blush, NOT vice versa! What kind of Kunoichi am I?!?!_ Koneko mentally shook her head, determined to get control of the situation again. If she planned this right, she might even escape without being socially scathed.

Heh, if she was lucky. "Naruto-kun." She winked at him, and cursed when he just wouldn't blush. "Where are we?"

"Ah, oh, erm." In actually truth, he obviously didn't know. They had walked out of the streets, and straight into the ever surrounding woodland of Konoha. Somewhere behind the academy, she would have guessed.

Naruto looked around like a ferret, making her genuinely chuckle. He was clueless. "You weren't kidding, were you?"

"No, of course not." She blushed beneath her mask, her hands trembled in his gentle grasp slightly.

"You cold?"

"Hmm? N no."

"You are." Naruto started pulling her somewhere, walking backwards, to keep holding her hands. that was sweet, and it made her bit her tongue so she didn't say something stupid like 'awww'. "It's late and you've come out in the cold, with nothing covering your tummy." Koneko looked down at herself, and got a wicked idea.

_Ok, subtle isn't working. Gomen sensei, forgive me. but I don't do subtle._

Koneko surprised him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling into him.

"I am cold Naruto-kun, you're so right." Actually, now that she was snuggled against his orange jacket, feeling how warm he was, she was glad things were going in this direction. She even considered falling asleep against him again…

It was strange, how utterly safe she felt around him. any other girl might have thought it dangerous for you to look and dress like she did, and then leave yourself in the arms of a young boy as you slept.

And if the boy in question was any other boy, she would have agreed.

But it was different with Naruto. With him, everything was just…great. Warm, peaceful, safe, protected.

She even nuzzled her face into his chest.

It's too bad she did. If she hadn't, she might have looked up and noticed that Naruto was actually blushing. He chuckled nervously, and his hands shook, hovering timidly over her shoulders.

Dare he hold her?

Would she push him away?

Why is it that whenever he saw her, he felt so alive…and yet so sick?

His insides _burned_, ignited whenever she smiled at him, whenever she looked at him with that bright sapphire eye, and yet…the same fire made him feel nauseous in the pit of his stomach? He felt a _clawing_ pain in his gut, and a pounding rattle buzzing in his head. From a distance, he was able to push it aside, but lately…it was getting stronger.

Naruto gulped, and tried to ignore the feeling, and smiled down at the girl in his arms. He was just about to build up to courage to hold her, when it happened.

Koneko shivered, nuzzling her face higher up, until she accidentally brushed her face against the side of his neck. Although her mask prevented their skin from touching, a white hot jolt fired between them at the contact.

Without realising it, Naruto had gripped her back, spooning her to him in that same instant. "N Naruto?" Koneko was suddenly aware just how tightly he was holding her, his fingers digging into her back slightly, his face hidden in her own neck now. And he was painting…in pain? "…Naruto-kun?"

"Not here." Koneko gasped sharply, his strong arms constricting around her tighter, holding her against him firmly. Koneko started to panic.

That wasn't Naruto's voice.

He started purring deeply from his throat, the vibrations of it rumbling through his chest and into hers.

"N Not here? W what do you mean, Naruto?" But he didn't answer. He started snuggling his face into her neck, grazing his teeth against the skin of her shoulder. "N Naruto?! Answer me!" Koneko fisted at his orange jacket over his chest, and wished he hadn't hung his head over her left side. Her left eye was covered, so she couldn't even look at him properly. All she could see was his spiky blonde hair, suddenly much more ruffled and wild than usual.

Wild, that was it.

That was how Naruto was acting, wild.

And it scared her.

But she didn't let it show.

"Ahhhh." He sighed deeply by her ear, his baritone purr never stopping. "You still smell so very sweet." He dipped his head and licked the curve of her shoulder slowly. Drink her all in. "So very sweet." He chuckled darkly, and held the back of her shoulder blades tightly. If she didn't know any better, she could have _sworn_ she felt actual _claws_ digging into the fabric of the back of her green bust jacket. "You've matured so nicely, my little vixen." He snickered, and she yelped.

Naruto rocked his hips forward against hers once, but it didn't matter.

He made his point.

He was aroused.

_Ok, he's aroused. That's the same as blushing, right? So I've completed my mission and I'll just be going on my way then!_ Koneko pushed against his chest, trying to look at his face.

"Naruto-kun, I don't remember saying you could give me a pet name." She chuckled innocently, wondering if maybe he'd eaten some bad ramen or something…he was certainly acting weird.

"But my dear, I've never asked for anything. I simply _take_ what is mine." Koneko decided enough was enough. She pushed against his chest firmly, and finally saw his face.

"…Naruto…"

Those cute little whisker scars they both had, were thicker, open, menacing and jagged. That goofy grin that made her heart flutter, was a quirked into a hungry, demonic smirk, _fags_ overhanging the corners of his lips. But even more shocking, were his eyes. baby blues had darkened into chaotic crimson, swirling like fresh pools of blood, with deathly black slits for pupils staring at her from the centres of those red orbs. Just like…

"I told you. He's not here right now." He purred deeply, moving his hands to grab her upper arms instead.

And she saw she was right. He really _did_ have claws.

"Is this some sort of game Naruto?" Koneko fisted at his jacket, genuinely scared now.

"Game?" Naruto blinked his ferocious red eyes at her once, and smirked. "You don't recognise me, do you?" He chuckled mirthfully, reeling his arms back and forcing her to step into him, his hold still firm.

"Naruto, you're scaring me now." He flinched, and it made a pang of guilt shoot through her. He frowned, and looked generally upset.

"…I'm really scaring you?" His hold on her lessened, his demonic eyes looking so sorrowful. Koneko blinked and sighed.

"You're not scaring me Naruto, just…make a little more sense, knucklehead." Koneko giggled, and tapped his nose with her sapphire eye curved happily.

"You're laugh is just the same…" She opened her eye at him quizzically. He was gazing at her fondly, not at all like Naruto. She blushed when he raised his hands and cupped her masked face. "But this isn't the same, is it? I remember such a beautiful face." Koneko felt like a beetroot underneath her mask, and gulped.

"W what do you mean Naruto? You're not making sense again; you've never seen my face before." He then smirked, and grabbed her arms again. He threw her backwards, until her back hit a tree roughly. Naruto pounced on her, pinning her to the bark entirely with his own body.

(AN: the inevitable fate of all the female leads in this story, it seems lol)

"_Naruto_ hasn't." He reached for her mask, and Koneko made a move to stop him.

Only to feel something restraining her wrists. She snapped her head round, and saw coiling rings of fiery red Chakra binding her arms to the tree bark.

She was helpless.

"Naruto stop!" She barked, only for Naruto to bark right back. literally. She gulped, as he finally slipped two clawed fingers down each side of her nose, and slowly tugged her mask free from her face.

"…heavenly. Just like I remembered it." His eyes half lidded dreamily, and he smoothed his hands over her face. Perfect cream skin, etched with 6 dainty whisker marks, 3 highlighting each cheek. He traced them with the tips of his clawed fingers lightly, gently, and leaned forward. He licked the end of her nose, and nipped the tip of it playfully. "And yet, so much better than I remembered it. Cuter. Much cuter."

"N Naruto-"

"_Not_ Naruto." He growled thickly, snapping with angry eyes.

"Then…who are you?!" Koneko thrashed against his Chakra restraints, and glared at him hard. Right about now, she found it very believable that the boy before her wasn't her happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki, number one Hyperactive knuckled head Ninja and future Hokage. And if that was true…then just who was this guy and why did he look like Naruto?

He blinked, and brushed her cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"I am your future. I am your protector."

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Look, you've got me pinned to a frigging tree, using my friend's face, and you're not making any sense! You expect me to not be all frazzled, but you keep talking crap!" She pouted at him, and he barked a laugh.

"Feisty." He darted his tongue out and licked her nose again. "I like it."

"Bite me." She stuck her tongue out at him. The Naruto look alike grinned, and leaned into her childish protest. He extended his tongue out to meet her, sliding the tips together, closing his eyes and groaning at her sweet taste.

Just like he predicted. "Ah! Oro?!?" Her cheeks burned red, and for once, it was visible without her mask.

"Hmm?" He said dreamily again, as if intoxicated on her. "Why the embarrassed blush Koneko? It isn't as if we are strangers. We _have_ kissed before."

"Yes we are! And no we haven't!"

"Don't you remember losing that race?" Koneko visibly flinched, and her eye twitched.

"That was Naruto. And as we've finally established, you're _not_ Naruto." It didn't improve her mood when he simply watched her happily as she spoke. Memorising everything. She pouted, not used to having someone staring at her expressions before. "And just who the hell are you?!" _If my hands weren't so far apart, I'd use an escaping Jutsu, or summon help. Damn it._

He chuckled mysteriously, and winked at her.

"I shouldn't tell you just yet…but…I can't refuse you." He licked his lips, and fixed on her Haiti-te. "Why do you cover your left eye?"

"Noreason." She said way too quickly, shaking her head madly and trying to push back even further against the tree, and out of his reach. But he just chuckled with mirth, and rested his hands on her hips, still pining his body flush against hers.

"A ha. Really?"

"H hai! Really!" She nodded frantically. Snapping her eye behind him, hoping to dear Kami that someone would see them.

Nope, no suck luck. _God DAMN it!_

"Is that so? Well, then you'll have no problem letting me see it then, ne?"

"NO! Matte! Matte Naruto-kun!"

"I am NOT Naruto!" He snarled.

"Well if you told me your bloody name then I wouldn't have to call you that then would I…?" She muttered moodily, shifted her back against the tree back uncomfortably. Koneko flexed her fingers, twisting her wrists in her restraints. _Damn, too tight. I can't slip them out._

"I'll tell you my name in exchange for…" he bit his bottom lip with his fangs, and Koneko couldn't help but stare at the trickles of blood he formed there. It painted his teeth slightly red at the tips, making him look even wilder. "…this." He opened his eyes wide, something pulsing from them and penetrating her. Almost immediately, Koneko arched her back against the tree in writhing pain. She screamed, distantly feeling 'Naruto's hands smoothing over her bare stomach.

It felt as though her veins were on fire, her blood bubbling with rapidly flowing Chakra, tearing apart her pathways and hurtling down new ones. Smoke started to wisp off her, her breaths painful and laboured. The sensation of someone lapping at her neck as she howled in pain tickled at her, in perfect sync with determined clawed fingers tracing a pattern on her navel.

The pain increased, her muscles going into frenzied spasm, and she convulsed against the tree as much as she could in her restraints. It seemed to go on like this for hours in her mind, the white hot tendrils of Chakra inside her spinning rapidly and focusing, all of it directing itself cruelly towards the same point. The same place, where 'Naruto' was digging one hand against her navel, her bellybutton against his palm and his fingers spread wide apart. All the while, he licked at her face and neck, whispering something in another language in her ear. Though she didn't understand them, they echoed and tore through her consciousness throughout the relentless torture.

Finally, just when she was at the point of begging for death to take her, her tormentor roared in a climax. "Four symbols seal!"

Koneko thought her head was going to split in two from the sheer volume of her final screeching cry, wanting nothing more than a release from this hell.

And at last, it came.

The restraints vanished, and she slummed forward in a sweaty, steaming heap into the waiting arms of the boy who did this to her. She shook, tremors of shock still rippling through her, and her eye was wide in fear. "Oh my precious vixen." He lowered to his knees, cradling her to him. "Forgive me." He held her close, licking her cheeks tenderly, with such love, it was hard to believe the same person had caused her so much pain only seconds before. "But I hadn't finished. I was interrupted. It would have been painless if I hadn't been stop by that fucking dobe Yondaime." He hissed, but licked her face again.

"…why…" She croaked, tears slugging down her face as she whimpered. But she was so weak, she couldn't even push him away as he cradled her in his arms.

"Because we have so much more to do before it's time. I…forgive me but I couldn't bare to complete it." He gulped, hugging her face closer to his. "You were in so much pain…" He purred to sooth her, and nuzzled the side of his face in her neck.

"…who…are you…?" She felt her eyes getting heavy, and welcomed the reprieve from the pain.

"Yours. And you are mine." He rose, carrying her delicately like his bride. "But you want my name, ne?" He leaned in, and smoothed his lips over hers, but went no further. When he eventually pulled back, he made sure to lick each of her whisker marks in turn, and then her visible eye lid as it closed. Unable to keep her eyes open, Koneko heard one last thing before she was claimed by the darkness.

"Kyuubi. I am the Kyuubi. Call me Kyuubi…my beautiful vixen."


	18. We are Monsters GAARA NO SABAKU!

_At the same time as the last Chapter started, we now join Mamushi and her little 'problem'._

_I don't have a little problem._ Mamushi was walking slowly through the streets. Her hands were shaking so badly, even as she held them together behind her, they still trembled. _I have a rather BIG problem._

Mamushi stood still in the middle of the street, her golden eyes looking around her as the last drips and drabs of people on their way home passed her. She was _supposed_ to be looking for a target. After all, she was lucky enough to have gotten away with choosing her own.

_With a few strings attached._ She frowned, biting her bottom lip._ Yoko Sensei certainly got her revenge against my setting her up with Koneko-chan's uncle. _ Mamushi sighed. _They have to be a complete stranger. _ But…pretty much everyone in this village was a stranger, other than Koneko and Yoko. _But to be a complete stranger, they have to be someone I've never seen before. And I have to make them blush AND kiss them TWICE._ She gulped, and wrapped her arms around herself. How on earth was she even going to be able to walk up to the guy, knowing what she had to do?

Again, she forced her eyes to scan through the people, most of them being grown men or children still clueless as to what puberty actually is.

So she couldn't help but notice these people, casting her startled side glances before walking at the opposite side of the street to her.

It was happening again.

The sideway glances, the hushed talk, the ushering of children inside and away from her.

"Isn't that _his_ child?"

"Don't let your son near her! I hear she takes their souls by looking at them…" Startled by this rumour, Mamushi turned to look at the source of the bitter voices. "Ah! Don't look! She'll steal your soul!" The two women shielded their children's heads and Mamushi started walking again, frowning, probably going a lot faster than she should have.

As she soon collided with something, that caused everyone around her, including the his two companions, to gasp and freeze in place.

She didn't even look up, purely on autopilot, Mamushi dropped to her knees and bowed over until her forehead touched the person's shoes. "Gomennasai." Her voice was soft, submissive, feather light to his ears. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm at fault. Forgive me, I meant no insult, honest." She sat there, hands trembling on the floor before her.

"Look! She's chosen her next victim…"

"…might do us a favour!"

"Don't say that!"

"Shhhh, she might hear you. Do you want to be next?"

Her breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe for it. Their words seemed to lump there, her golden eyes wide and wavering.

"_-You're home at last. You have found your way home."_

"_H, h, home?" _

"_Yes. The home of your forefathers, your foremothers, and your family."_

"_F, family?" _

"_Yes. Everyone in Konoha is a strong, loving family with the will of fire to protect our loved ones."_

…_Konoha is my home…_

Mamushi raised her hands to her throat, feeling as if someone else was throttling her with their mind. _They want me to die, to vanish so they don't have to look at me…because…of my father…_

She whimpered softly, and released a heavy breath at last.

_Home…Konoha…but…I don't feel welcome here! _

Her trembling hands made furious fists of the dirt on the floor, and she sat up, her head hung forward, leaning on her fists on the floor. Inhuman rage bubbled deep within her, feeling strangely violent and recalling every curse on her name, ever cruel shove, every distanced glare, every single time she had rubbish and kunai thrown at her, for the hell of it. Out of amusement. Out of fear. Our of spite.

"Why not be next, old hag?!" Mamushi hissed and turned her head to look at the offending women all wrapped up in brown robes over their kimonos to keep warm. Her movements were precise, eerie, slow, fluid. Her golden eyes were large and hypnotic, but the black slits for pupils that laid in their centre, were pin narrow, fury dancing in their depths. "Why don't you come here and say that? Or would you prefer to hide behind your hands and closed doors, than _face_ me?!" Mamushi rose to her feet, arms thrown out to her sides, leaned forward on one foot, and opened her mouth.

A screeching hiss echoed throughout the streets, chilling the blood of all spectators in the area, and rumbling from every direction.

Mamushi blinked.

That hadn't come from her.

Visible in the dimming afternoon light, hundreds of eyes glowed all around, each pair attached to a hissing mouth. They came from the rooftops, the alleys, people's homes…

The group of women screamed, running out of their shelter. Whether that was one of their homes or a shop, she didn't care to look. All she focused on were the hundreds of eyes gleaming from the shadows, getting closer and closer.

"AHHH!"

"AAAAAAA!" They screamed, scrambling into the open streets and towards her. Mamushi stood, frozen, as two of them dropped by her feet, and reached up, begging. "Spare us!"

"I have children!"

"Please!"

"PLEASE!" Mamushi looked at them, and turned her head to the darkness…

The eyes were soon revealed to belong to hissing, fang dripping snakes, weaving their way rapidly towards them, tongues lashing out and jaws wide open.

Ready for the kill.

"…matte…" She trembled, the snakes coming towards her as well.

"AAA!" Mamushi jumped back, just in time to watch the closest woman being completely submerged in the scaly demons, and hearing her gut curdling shriek of pain.

Mamushi was hyperventilating now, and staggered backwards. The second was also covering in them, fangs snapping around their limbs and muffling their cries.

And it was her fault.

The snakes weren't coming after _her_. And they were so close, swarming over the two, an arm reach from her, more chasing after the other fleeing women in the distance. Everyone nearby were running, screaming, saving themselves, their loved ones, calling for help…

More emerged fro their hiding places, burring themselves into the ground to pursue their pray below the surface.

Mamushi trembled on her feet, her purple hanging skirt billowing to the side on the chilling wind.

Her heart was racing, her head throbbing with it. Her golden eyes watered at last, streaming tears down her face.

"I…didn't mean…I didn't…they came themselves…it wasn't me…it wasn't…"

"Monster!" Mamushi snapped her head up, her long ponytail swaying with her. A young boy, no older than 7, pointed at her with tears in his eyes and standing behind his father, who was holding out a large stick to beat off the snakes. Even though, they weren't after them.

The boy pointed at her, and screamed again. "Monster!"

Mamushi stepped back and flinched, as if stuck by his words. Her eyes were wide, and she turned on her heel, running.

"No…I didn't…I wasn't me!" Mamushi staggered towards the boy and his father, reaching out for them. But the boy screamed and stood behind his father. The father being no better than his son.

"Stay back you _evil_ creature! Don't you hurt my son!" He lashed out at her with the walking stick, but she stepped back just in time.

"But I…I didn't mean…I didn't call them! I didn't!" She sobbed, tears flooding down her face now.

A pit of snakes broke up through the ground, surrounding the boy and his father now. They yelled in fright, and backed up against the shop wall.

She desperately tried to reach them, running right into the snakes.

They parted wherever her feet fell, and none of them touched her.

"NO!" Mamushi stood in front of them, and snapped her eyes shut, preparing to bear the brunt of the attack.

But it never came.

She heard a tortured cry behind her, and twisted round with horrified golden eyes.

Not even the boy was being spared, hundreds of slender scaly bodies moving as one mass over his tiny body and consuming him.

Mamushi threw herself at them, reaching her hands in desperately and pulling handfuls of snakes away frantically. "No, don't be dead, don't be dead, _please _don't be dead." Mamushi sobbed, begged. But her hands became slick and warm. She froze, and slowly withdrew them from the middle of the swirling twisting throng.

Her ivory white hands were a dark crimson red, heavily coated until the blood dripped from her fingertips.

She stared at her hands, watching in a frightened daze as they shook of their own accord.

Finally, she screamed.

Mamushi twisted on her heels and sprang to her feet, scrunching her eyes shut and running blindly.

Just running.

She didn't look where, didn't care where.

Didn't see or hear anyone following her…

She just kept going, forcing heavy breaths in and out of her lungs as she forced herself to go faster and faster.

Mamushi collapsed to her knees at last, hands pressing against a dead end deep into the back alleys of Konoha, behind all the cheery houses and bright shop fronts.

Beneath the beneath.

It was dark now, night having finally arrived.

Her hands, so usually cold, felt burning hot with the blood of that boy…his voice echoing in her head.

"_Monster!"_

"No, no I'm not a monster…" She shivered, pressing her forehead against the brickwork of the dead end, her hands palm upwards on her knees, limp from the rest of her body. "…not a monster…" Tears trickled down her jaw and fell from her chin, absorbed by the purple fabric of her hanging skirt. She sobbed, falling sideways and slumming on the floor. She curled up, sobbing, shaking, cold and alone.

Just like she was back in her cell in Otogakure… "…not a monster…am I?"

"Hai." She flinched, and lifted her head from the floor. Keeping her hands off the floor, unable to have those bloody fingers touch anything, she pushed herself up to lean on her forearms and elbows. "Yes you are." Mamushi forced her head to turn, looking through her bangs with her golden eyes wide, fear dancing in their depths and dreading what she was about to see. Her eyes refused to stop weeping, and she froze upon locking onto him.

Stood in that dingy little back alley with her, was a boy.

He was taller than her, and looked a few years older too.

Her eyes started at his feet, and worked their way up.

Black sandals.

Bandages binding his black trousers to tight to his lower shins.

Black T-shirt, with black Ninja meshing coming underneath the short sleeves and hugging his developing biceps snugly.

A white sash hung from his right shoulder down to his left hip, round his waist and hanging forward between his legs.

Thick brown strap slung from his left shoulder to his right hip, with a Haiti-ate fasted round it over the right side of his pelvis. Instead of the leaf symbol of Konoha, it had what looked like the same thing the leather brown strap was fastened tight to support behind him. A sand Gourd, the biggest gourd she had ever seen. It had black markings scattered on it here and there, looking like three sets of the number 3 on different sides…and cryptic for the word mum…it had a red sash hugging the dip of it's hour glass shape, and loomed behind the boy with malicious intent.

Like the boy wearing it.

She then _truly_ noticed him, looking at his face at last. It had taken all her nerve to finally look there.

His hair was short, spiky, but not like a blonde bright spark like Naruto, but like a ruffled mass of blood red hair, unloved by a comb. It was truly wild, a personification of the boy.

Mamushi found herself sat up on her knees, looking at him in awe.

Just hiding slightly below his dishevelled hairline, was a bold Kanji.

_Ai. Why does he have love tattooed to his forehead?_

His lips were thin, in a perfect expressionless line, like they had never had any other shape. His skin was tanned from prolonged exposure to the sunlight, but only slightly.

It certainly looked tanned compared to her porcelain skin.

His eyes really held her attention though, ensnaring her in the depths. Framed by thick chaos black rims, encasing cold, murderous aqua marine orbs, staring right at her.

She was drowning in those eyes, those unforgiving oceans of death. Those eyes spoke volumes to her, and they whispered tales of pain and suffering.

But mostly death.

She trembled, and curved her legs round her there, feeling so humbled in his mighty presence. He had such presence, it overpowered her. "You're a monster." She watched his lips form the words, memorised by them. But inevitably, the words sunk and she processed his statement.

"…I." Her voice croaked, and she gulped deeply.

This boy who took her total attention, stopped all her thoughts and caused her eyes to lock in place inside his own…called her a monster.

"You asked a question. I have answered you. Hai, you are a monster." Her lips trembled, and she sat back on her heels, feeling the wind knocked out of her.

She knew what everyone thought of her. Including what they thought of her back in Otogakure. And now here too…they all thought she was a monster.

But…no one had directly told her.

That boy screamed at her out of fear, but he wasn't actually telling her like this boy was.

He was _informing her_, like it was fact. Something she couldn't escape.

"…I'm a monster…I really am…" Her head hung forward, and she bit her bottom lip.

_Kabuto sensei never thought I was a monster. He, he looked after me he-_

_Made you promise never to show anyone your summoning Jutsu._ She gasped, a voice in the back of her head hissing away at her. _And you've betrayed him. you became a Konoha Shinobi, after he passed you as a Oto-genin years ago. All his hard work, thrown back in his face. Do you think he would really care about you now?_

An image of her old sensei conjured itself up in her mind, the sun reflecting off his glasses so she couldn't see the distaste in his eyes, but the bitter frown on his face was evidence enough. He shook his head once, and turned his back to her. _And Yoko and Koneko-chan? Do you really think they will still hang around you after they find out what a **murderer **are? Why would Konoha's number one Kunoichi and a proud girl like Koneko-chan want anything to do with you now? _

"_Monster!"_ that boy's voice…it wouldn't go away…

His blood on her hands, still fresh and so warm…

Mamushi whimpered, clenching her bloody hands into fists. "I, I never asked for this…I never _asked_ for this…" She cried softly, her head hung over, her navy black bangs shadowing her weeping eyes and her long ponytail hung over one of her shaking shoulders. "Why…why…why…"

"If you keep asking that, you'll never stop asking that." She gasped sharply, and snapped her head up to look at him wide eyed and still streaming tears down her face.

She gulped. He was suddenly very close.

Nose to nose close.

Mamushi sat straight up again, putting at least a few inches between them.

The boy with blood red hair and piercing aqua eyes blinked at her once, stoically. He was sat on his heels, ankles together and knees pointed out in the famous crouched Ninja pose. His elbows were on his knees, and he stared at her.

She felt like he was looking through her. "Did you summon the snakes intentionally?"

"I didn't call them!" She choked, and pursed her lips together. She felt so nervous even opening her mouth to talk to this guy. He was so…intense.

"I didn't ask if you summoned them. I already know you did." He blinked, and cocked his head to one side slowly. "But did you call them _intentionally?_" If only she could close her eyes, she wouldn't feel so naked before his razor gaze.

"…no." He seemed to be making sure he believed her, only to nod. He must have decided she was telling the truth.

"You're a monster." She flinched, and turned her head to the side. Mamushi closed her eyes and whimpered. She gasped and snapped her head back to look at him, when she felt something touch her wrist.

He was holding her, lifting her hand for inspection, her palm facing her. "But monsters don't cry. They don't get upset." He closed his bottomless eyes and lowered his mouth to her hand. Mamushi watched, mystified, as he darted out his tongue, and licked some of the blood from one of her trembling finger tips. He started with the thumb. "We get even." He licked the next finger slowly, and then the next.

"W We?" Mamushi managed to stutter, unable to tare her eyes away from his adventurous tongue, as he licked the second to last finger.

"Hai. We. Monsters." He then sucked her little finger into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. He slowly slid her finger from his mouth, taking all the blood with it.

"Y You're a monster?" He flashed his eyes open, both aqua orbs already aimed right at her. It sent a chill down her spine. He didn't answer at first, watching her watch him as he lapped at the back of her hand once.

"Hai. I am a monster." He didn't even seem to have a problem saying it. There were no signs of denial or guilt, no pain or regretful stutters. His voice was clear, decided, cold.

He released her hand, and she heard something squeak. Her eyes searched for the source of the sound, and rested on the cork of the looming gourd behind him. she opened her mouth to question it, when she saw it move with another squeak.

With a soft pop, freed itself and fell forward, into his waiting hand.

Then as suddenly as the snakes appeared, sand burst free from the gourd and flowed all around them, making Mamushi dart her head from side to side as it moved, not knowing which way to look. She yelped softly as two tendrils of thick sand rose up and latched onto her hands. "Don't move." He commanded, and she obeyed. Within seconds, the sand retreated and left her ivory hands their natural pigment.

Untainted by blood. "It likes blood. Like your snakes do." He got her undivided attention, again, and her golden eyes looked to his curiously. "I knew that would happen. But I didn't tell it to do so."

"You involuntarily summoned it…like…"

"No. I have control of it. But it also acts on it's own." He paused, and raised a brow at her. "_Usually_ it provides an involuntary, ultimate defence. Not even my own siblings can _touch_ me. And yet…you walked right into me." The level of desperate curiosity blazing in his aqua eyes was clear, and she gulped. "Hit me."

"…" She blinked at him, not quite sure she heard him correctly.

"Hit me." He grabbed her wrist less than gently, and held it level to his face. "Do it."

"… O.O … Nani?!" She pulled her hand back, frowning at him slightly. "No."

"Why not?" He blinked at her, seemingly surprised at her refusal. "I won't kill you." Mamushi was disturbed when he seemed to be using that as a rare reward…

"Because I don't want to hit you." Mamushi held her hands to her chest, looking down at them.

They were so clean, and yet, she could still see the blood, feel it's deathly warmth.

When he failed to say anything, Mamushi looked up at him. His aqua eyes were scrutinising her, and she felt suddenly naked again.

"No one has ever been able to get through my sand barrier before. I wish to see if it was a one off, or if you are able to penetrate it somehow. I must now if there is a flaw in its defence." He didn't raise his voice or snap at her…but there was a chilling undercurrent that suggested that she was about to lose all free will in this matter if she didn't comply _right now_.

"Ok." She gulped, and reached forward.

"What are you-" She cupped her face innocently, and he seemed absolutely stunned.

Her ghostly hands were so cool against his skin, so soothing…

"You said your siblings couldn't touch you before. Well, I'm touching you. And I didn't have to hit you. Is that ok?" His stunned silence was only overlooked by the apparent shock in his eyes, both locked onto her hand over his left cheek. She blushed, realising she had left it there too long. "Gomen! I didn't mean to invade your personal space and touch you if you didn't want me to, honest!" She frantically bowed her head to him. "I just didn't want to hit you and I-"

"What's your name?" She blinked, and looked up at him. It was hard for Mamushi to remember how heavily distressed she was only moments before. This baffling boy was just too distracting, even for her.

"Mamushi." He made an amused grunt, and she raised a brow at her.

"Pit viper."

"Nani?"

"Your name, Mamushi. It means Pip Viper. Didn't you know?"

"…no…"

"Named after a snake…I see your parents hated _you_ too." He then rocked back onto his backside on the floor, and raised a brow at her. "Where are they?"

"Dead." She answered quickly. It was only half a lie…

"My mother is dead."

"I'm so sorry. I-"

"I killed her." Mamushi was silenced instantly. "At birth…"

"Oh." She chuckled nervously. She was sure he meant he physically _killed_ her. If she died in child birth, that was an accident…right? _Or did I kill my mother too…?_

"I've killed _them_ too." She blinked, and he looked back down the alley way. The one they came down. "Everyone watching; everyone nearby. They're dead."

"Did I…?"

"No. I did." He then cackled darkly, with an insane smirk. "I buried our sins in the sand." Mamushi gulped, and fumbled with her hands over her lap.

"I, I take it you're from the desert then. With the gourd, and the sand Jutsu technique…and your clothes…"

"Hai. Sunagakure, from the wind country." He blinked. "I've never spoken to anyone for so long before." Mamushi was caught off guard by the blunt confession by the emotionless boy. She sweat dropped.

"I'll take that as a compliment then." She giggled softly, and blushed when she saw him staring at her. He then widened his eyes a fraction, showing his own surprise at being caught staring, and looked the other way again, with an expression on his face like he was bored and completely alone.

_Completely alone…_ her chest felt numb, and she looked to her lap sadly.

_Completely alone._

_Complete…_

"_And remember Mamushi, they have to be a complete stranger, and you have to kiss them TWICE!"_

She snapped her head up, blushing madly.

How could she have thought of that at a time like this?

_Wait…he said he killed everyone…even people nearby. Does that mean…_ she stared at him with a mixture of shock and awe. _He really did hide our sins, my sins in the sand! If they are gone like the blood from my hands, vanished into his sand, then, then!_ Her golden eyes shone at him, touched. _No one will ever know what I did. So in a way…this sand Shinobi just saved me…_

_And he doesn't even know me…we're complete strangers…_ she gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

"_And remember Mamushi, they have to be a complete stranger, and you have to kiss them TWICE!"_

At the sound of her gasp, those aqua eyes snapped back to her, with one brow raised. When he blinked at her, she laughed nervously, lowing her hands to her lap again. "So, so what's _you're_ name?" He seemed reluctant, but looked back to her hands.

Could he see the blood there too? Even though he was the one to lick (_blushes) _and have his sand remove it?

Regardless of his reason, he decided to answer.

"Gaara no Sabaku." He then narrowed his black framed aqua eyes at her, reading her for any reaction to this new piece of information. Mamushi smiled softly, feeling so much lighter now. It was as if he had removed a great burden from her.

Granted, he had _killed_ to do it, _killing_ everyone who could have told anyone what happened…

But Mamushi was the daughter of Orochimaru.

She had been in the same room as him as he gutted more than one person open at once, and not flinched at the sight once. Murder was all around her back in the Otogakure 'home base'.

_You should thank him Mamushi._ That voice hissed in the back of her head again. _He just saved your precious friendships with your sensei and little pal Koneko-chan. No one ever needs to know now. all thinks to him._

Mamushi blinked, wondering where that nagging hiss of a voice was coming from, and shuffled closer to him on her knees. She then bowed over, until her forehead touched her knees.

"Domo Arigato Gaara-kun." She then raised her head with her eyes closed, showing him her very rare, beautiful, breath taking smile. "If I can every repay you, let me know, ok?" She giggled, and opened her eyes.

Gaara no Sabaku, was blushing.

Full on, no restraint, glowing pink blush. The rose hue tinged his cheeks, and those murderous eyes blinked ten to the dozen at her.

_She, she, she called me Gaara-kun. Gaara-**kun**! _No one had ever been so familiar with him before. And it sounded…nice. Not that he thought anything was ever 'nice', of course.

_Well, I made him blush._ Mamushi _would_ have then added 'now to go in for the kill', but considering how her day had gone so far, she thought better of it.

Instead, she just acted, fuck thinking! Her brain was tired!

And now she was starting to sound like Koneko…

Mamushi gulped, reaching up with her hands.

Gaara, still blushing despite himself, raised a brow and waited, thinking she was just going to touch his face again.

Which made him blush more, even when she did.

But this time, she cupped both sides of his face.

Her cool hands soothed him, and his burning cheeks warmed life into her. It was a strange feeling, which both silently appreciated, having only the ability to feel one of the two extremes in temperature all their lives.

Mamushi gulped, and leaned forward, Gaara being too stunned to even move. Never mind comprehend what was about to happen to him. His lips parted, making shocked croaking noises from his throat. Mamushi thought she'd save his pride and not say _awwww_ at him.

After all.

He might kill her for it.

She closed her eyes, getting more confidence now that she couldn't see the baffled look in his foreboding aqua eyes, and got so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his breath on her lips.

"Mmun." He coughed, clearing his throat. "Viper?" She let the nickname pass, and gave herself a pep talk.

_He's going to push me away any second. I have to do it now!_

As if her own motivational quip turned into a physical push, she fell forward, still cupping his face gently, but her lips squashing against his clumsily. _A kiss is a kiss. It still counts! _

Gaara's lips twitched awkwardly, his black framed aqua eyes wide and gawking at her.

Her soft angular face was cool, a reprieve from the constant heat he was used to. He noticed the small purple markings pinching the outer corners of her eyes like eyeshadow, her soft navy black bangs brushing against the sides of his face as her gentle hands slipped from his cheeks. Against his better judgement, his hands rose and caught them, holding them together between them.

The only reason he had followed this girl was purely from curiosity.

The only reason he had covered her tracks was purely from curiosity.

The only reason she was still alive was purely from curiosity.

The reason he didn't kill her know…was purely from curiosity.

But what was so curios about this girl?

She wasn't anything special to look at.

Smaller than him, stream lined, 'racing snake' figure, with strong shoulders, ample breasts he supposed, narrow waist, shapely long legs, slender arms and supple fingers…her cleavage enhanced by a purple bust jacket, her hips defined by a low dipping purple hanging skirt, resting just below her navel.

He _assumed_ she trained hard, from the lightly defined six pack on her tummy, but she wasn't very muscular other than that.

And her strong thighs.

And she had really nice hair.

That smelt nice.

_What the hell is wrong with me?!?!_ Gaara scowled, taking a tight hold of her shoulders.

It was time for her to _let go_ and _get the hell_ away from him, _now._ Before he started looking at her and liking it even more.

Just as he held her, Mamushi brought her lips back slowly, only to kiss him again.

Only this time, she accidentally trapped his bottom lip between hers.

Gaara froze again, his hold on her tight, but also unmoving.

Her lips were so soft, so tender. Her taste invading his mouth and bombarding his senses.

His eyes half closed, his hands getting looser. But they didn't slide down, they slid _up_. He rested them on her shoulders, and finally closed his eyes.

Instincts took over, and he cocked his head to one side, letting curiosity doom the cat…to bliss.

Her white petal lips seemed like cool water, and he wanted to lap her all up.

No one had ever been able to come so close to him before.

No one had ever wanted to.

They had run from him since before he could remember, his own brother and sister only being in the same room as him when it was mandatory.

And even then, they made sure to stay at the other side of the room as him.

But…this viper…this person…this _girl_ was so close, he could trace her bare, lean tummy if he wanted to, lick the ridge of her dainty nose, and get tongue-tied with her, literally.

In fact, these ideas suddenly bursting into his mind for the first time in his adolescent life, he decided to try them out.

First, he brought one hand between them, both rose to their knees, and he stroked her naval, dragging his fingers down her middle and resting his hand there. He leaned to the side even more, and purely on instinct, ran his hands back through her hair until he had a secure grip of her, making her hair tie fall out in the process. Her long navy black locks, now cared for thanks to Yoko's cosmetic instructions and hair care products, shimmered, fanning down her back and urging him to tangle his fingers deeper in her silky mane.

Next, he dragged his tongue hotly up her cute nose and nipped at _her_ bottom lip, pulling it away from her top lip insistently. He then crashed their mouths together while her lips were open, and drove his tongue inside before she could object.

Sweet rapture.

Mamushi gripped at his front, one hand holding tight onto his leather strap, the other his white sash. Just _anything_ to support herself against his overwhelming mouth. It was like he was trying to devour her, making it pleasantly hard to breathe. Wherever his hands touched her, her skin ignited, forcing feeling into her numb form.

Drugged on this new feeling, Mamushi timidly licked at his feverish tongue, velvet and so hot, she gripped to him a little tighter.

Hungry for more of this addictive ecstasy, Gaara used his hand on her stomach to push her backwards, suddenly feeling the desperate need to have her beneath him. He released a painful grunt, and still held the back of her head, his hand lost in her luscious hair. His other hand gripped desperately at her skirt low on her hip. He didn't know why, but he felt powerful being on top of her like this. He felt his scorching flames blending with her icy caverns until they melted together on the floor of that alley, making pools of erotic delight.

And they were only 12 and 13.

Mamushi gasped, and Gaara froze above her.

A white hot connection flared between them, shocking them to the core. It was powerful, and it was intense. Gaara seemed absolutely stunned in his eyes, boy his body was moving.

Gaara had never felt so alive in his entire life as he had in these last few moments. He wasn't _existing_ with this girl, Mamushi, close to him, not just with him but really _with_ him. He was living. He was actually _living._

She was just laid there, looking up at him with wide golden eyes, lips parted and slightly swollen from their young passion, waiting.

_Do it._ A voice growled at him in the back of his head. _Do it now. I thought you always wanted to feel? Have you ever felt anything like what you felt smothering that chick?_

The answer was simple.

_No._

His hands fumbled with the strap holding his gourd to his back, and it rolled off to the side, the cork still missing…

Mamushi hardly had time to breathe, before Gaara was on her, kissing her again, ardently, and she found her hands being held above her head. At first she didn't mind, until she felt Gaara's hands gripping either side of her skit, and tugging it down as he kissed her. Not that he knew what exactly he was doing, or he was heading towards doing…to Mamushi…

Alarm bells went off, like they should in every 12 year old girl's mind when being molested, albeit willingly…

"G Gaara-kun." He grunted in response, crashing his mouth back to hers like it belonged there and no where else, completely lost within his previously dormant hormones. He hooked one of her knees with one groping hand and flung it to the side. Gaara nestled himself in the new space between her legs, and growled when he realised she still had those God damn lycra tights on. "Gaara!" Mamushi tried to pull her arms free from their restraints, but they didn't budge. She arched her back, craning her neck back to look up at her bound wrists.

Gaara's sand was both cuffing her hands to the floor, and absorbing any of her vigorous movements so she didn't hurt herself.

Sadistic, but sweet. She thought briefly, before returning to struggling.

He licked at her neck, sucking and nipping at her moon kissed skin, ignorant of her writhing beneath him being to do with her objection. He couldn't hear her after all, her protests being muffled by his mouth, and drowned out by his groaning. He felt so desperate, so painfully aroused, and let Mamushi know this by grinding 'himself' against her.

As soon as she felt just how intense he was getting, she picked up her struggling.

If she wasn't careful…he might just… "GARRA!" Mamushi screamed, using her grip on his straps to shove him off her until he rolled to the side. Mamushi popped her hips and got onto her hands and knees.

Her deathly white skin was still reliving his burning touches, and she panted to get her breath back.

_So powerful, so intense. So…so…_ there were no real words to describe what she was feeling.

Mamushi gulped, and sat up with her legs curved round her, searching for the cause of her fluttering heart beat. "Gaara-kun?"

"Don't call me that." He spat, and she swivelled round to face him.

He was on his feet, stood with his back to her and reattaching his gourd on his back. His voice was as impassive as the moment they first met. So cold…

"Gaara-kun, I-"

"I said don't call me that." Mamushi didn't hear him raise his voice, but knew he was angry from the clenched fists hung by his sides. "You don't know me. Don't pretend to have my respect." Mamushi felt slapped by his curt words, and pushed herself up to her feet. She walked towards him, but stopped.

She wouldn't be able to touch him now. He wouldn't let her, she could tell. "…demo…why?"

"You are just the same as everyone else." He snapped, his head hanging forward and his fists shaking violently. Mamushi sensed a certain rise in malicious intent coming from him, and remained silent. "No, you're worse. You _pretended_ to be different." Gaara's teeth were grit together, and he walked away from her, sand kicking up at his feet. "And _then_ you pushed me away."

The red haired, aqua eyed, Ai Kanji tattooed boy who entered her world at her darkest moment, _saved_ her, set her reality off its axis, and stormed off the same way he came.

Gaara no Sabaku.

She would remember his name well.

_But…I'm only 12. I didn't mean to push you away._ Mamushi didn't run after him. He really _would_ kill her if she did. _I didn't reject you Gaara…I was just scared._

Mamushi leaned back against the alley wall, closed her eyes, and frowned.

The only boy to have ever shown a spark of interest in her…now hated her.

_Maybe I should have asked him to stop again? Maybe he would have stopped eventually when he realised…who am I kidding._ She wrapped her arms around herself, and bit her bottom lip. _There was no stopping him. I had to make him stop before he went too far._

"_You're a monster."_

"_But monsters don't cry. They don't get upset." _

"_We get even." _

"_W We?" _

"_Hai. We. Monsters." _

"_Y You're a monster?" _

"_Hai. I am a monster."_

_Is he really alike?_ Mamushi raised her head, and stared after where her sand prince had rampaged away. _Are his dreams haunted too? Is he afraid of what will happen in his mind if he closes his eyes, but more afraid of what will happen if he doesn't?_ Mamushi pulled herself away from the wall, and finally realised that her purple hanging skirt was missing.

And she couldn't see it anywhere.

She blushed madly, and threw herself at the floor, reaching around and trying to find it.

_Kuso, how am I going to explain coming home to Yoko sensei without my skirt?!_ She gulped, not looking forward to that conversation, and let her logical mind make a conclusion.

_I'll go to my own apartment and send a couple of letters via Akeyra. One to Yoko sensei saying that Koneko-chan is staying with me at my apartment again, and another to Koneko-chan asking her to play along with it. Akeyra can track down anyone, so she'll find Yoko sensei and Koneko-chan, no matter where they are!_ She nodded and a smile, confident with her plan.

Her skirt wasn't anywhere, not in the shadows of the alley, not hidden beneath a bin or tucked in a crack in the wall or fencing.

_So where on earth could it have go-_

_Gaara-kun must have taken it._ That voice hissed with mirth in the back of her head, half way between mocking her, and playfully teasing. _Looks like you're have to go after him after all, and demand him to give back your skirt, ne?_

Mamushi shook her head violently, not liking this new voice in her head. Hers alone was enough to keep her baffled, thank you very much!

_No, I won't be seeing Gaara-kun again…_ her mind flashed an image of him before her, as she first saw him.

He had a Haiti-ate tied to his leather gourd strap, and it didn't have a leaf on it for Konoha.

"_I, I take it you're from the desert then. With the gourd, and the sand Jutsu technique…and your clothes…"_

"_Hai. Sunagakure, from the wind country."_

_Wind country? Sunagakure? Why would a foreign Shinobi be here in Konoha?_ She only needed a heart beat, and it hit her full force.

…_the Chunin exams…he's here for the Chunin exams…_

_Looks like you **are** going to see Gaara-kun again, ne? _That amused voice hissed in her head again, and she gulped.

The voice was right though.

If Gaara no Sabaku was in Konoha for the Chunin exams…it was certain that they would meet again.

Mamushi covered her forehead and sighed.

It had been a very long and eventful day.

She still couldn't believe that no one was going to know what she 'did'. Even though, the snakes came of their own accord. She still felt responsible. If she hadn't let their chatter get to her, the snakes wouldn't have reacted and come to her rescue, she assumed.

At least, she hoped.

_But, wouldn't that make everyone think Gaara-kun did it?_

_You heard him. He's been killing for a while now. You think he would go out on a limb for a girl he just met (at all) and not make sure to cover his tracks?_

Mamushi nodded, agreeing with the voice for once.

It was then Mamushi noticed how _bare_ her forehead was.

_I'm not wearing my Haiti-ate._ She gasped. _Then Gaara-kun won't have known I was a Shinobi! OR that I was a Shinobi from Konoha, kinda._ She gulped, and decided that she needed to go home, now. before any other bad things happened to her today.

_Well, I hope Gaara-kun won't be too angry when he sees me at the exams, with my head band, armed for battle…_

…_he won't be mad…right?_

AN: HI there! I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter!!! And it was over 7000 words! Cha! . My fave character was in it at last (one of them) GAARA-KUN!!!! does crazy Gaara-fan girl squeal Right, now that I've said that, I want to say MERRY CHRISTMAS IF I DON'T UPDATE BEFORE THEN, I'LL TRY TO, AND I NEED TO RUN FOR MY LIFE BEFORE GAARA REALISES HE'S FINALLY IN THIS CHAPTER, **ALMOST** GOT SOME NOOKIE, AND WENT HOME WITHOUT A SASUAGE!

Gaara:…¬¬ you did…**_WHAT?!!?!?!?!_**

DD: x.x RUN! BYE!


	19. What we have in common

Have you ever had a mallet round at your head before?

No?

How about, two sumo wrestlers pinching your ears and setting off on a roll in opposite directions.

Or, maybe you've had a flock of birds clawing at your face and pecking at your skull, until even the birds are scared by the amount of blood pouring out of your eyes?

Oh, you haven't?

Then there was no way you could ever understand the immediate pain Koneko felt when she stirred into consciousness.

Not quite awake, she tried to fight off the nausea and shooting pains in her head and middle. It took a while, but the drilling numbed down to a soft drone, and she managed to open her dry sapphire eye. Koneko groaned, and flexed her fingers, getting a feel for just where she was.

On her side on something soft, leaning on her left cheek on something firm and warm, and her hands were gripping at something warm, and felt strangely familiar. She groaned groggily again, and snuggled up closer to whatever the warm thing was. Once her head stopped feeling like it was inside a blender, she blinked her eye and it came into focus at last.

She saw four colours first.

Orange, black, tanned honey, and golden blonde.

She blinked, and looked again.

Laid next to her, was a softly breathing boy, wearing orange trousers and jacket, which was open, revealing a black T shirt underneath.

Even though she already subconsciously knew who he was, she still let her eyes travel, just to make sure.

Koneko's sapphire eye danced over his slightly toned body through the black shirt, up a slender neck and to a gently tanned face with such serene peace on his features, it made her smile. His hair was like an explosion of electric blonde hair, and at last, that cog in her head clicked with recognition.

"Naruto." She covered her mouth, eye wide and watching to see if she had woke him.

luckily, he didn't stir, and she sighed with relief. Her mind made quick work of playing the events of their last encounter through her head, making her gulp, and grow stiff.

He had done something to her, and it hurt so much…

Immediately, she placed her hand over her bare stomach, and tenderly smoothed it over her navel. Strangely enough, it wasn't sore. But…

_What the fuck?!?!_

Etched symmetrically, dark against her peach skin, her belly button in the very centre, was the weirdest bruise she had ever seen.

It was like a thick swirl around her belly button, with strange markings around it in four pairs, four of them above and below. She couldn't read them, even though she could read upside down, and the strange thing was…it didn't feel like it was there.

With a bruise, it was saw to touch.

With a tattoo or mark, you could feel the difference between _it_ and your skin, feeling tougher to your finger tips.

But this…felt like her skin.

Koneko rubbed at it hard, forgetting that there was a boy she was trying to _keep_ asleep next to her, and panicked.

It wasn't coming off.

_That is **no** bruise! And I didn't get a tattoo!!_

"Koneko-chan?!" Koneko jumped a mile in the air with a surprised squeak, coming crashing down onto the bed. She got tangled in a flurry of bed covers and another very confused Genin. When the covers settled, Koneko found herself straddling Naruto, who was looking up at her with wide shocked baby blues, and blushing cheeks.

Well, she was sat on his pelvis, after all.

"N Naruto-kun?!?"

"H hai. What are you doing in my bed? With me?" He blinked up at her and cocked his head to one side, albeit still blushing.

Koneko lost it, and pointed right at his face rudely, her voice too loud to be calm.

"What am _I_ doing here?! How about I ask you?!? Since last time I was conscious you were-" He was just blinking up at her, gulping and blushing like any 12 year old boy would, waking up with a pretty girl in his bed and astride his lap. Koneko had stopped herself just in time, and remembered something crucial.

"_N Naruto-kun?"_

"_Not here."_

"_Kyuubi. I am the Kyuubi. Call me Kyuubi…my beautiful vixen." _

_Kyuubi…_

"Koneko-chan? How would I know how we got in my apartment, or in bed together?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head gulped, still laid beneath her. "I was, well, hoping _you_ would know."

"…don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" He then blushed like a beacon. "I, I remember catching you, and, and holding you. B but after that it's all fuzzy." He blinked, and suddenly sat up, making their positioning even worse. "I'm telling the truth, Dattebayo! I-" Koneko covered his mouth quickly, blushing madly.

"I, I believe you Naruto." _You weren't the one who did, whatever he did, to me. _She then had a sudden thought. _Is the mark on my stomach something to do with whatever Kyuubi did to me?_

"Thank you." She blinked, finding him smiling at her. "You just believed me straight away. Like you trust me." She blushed, and looked away. "Thank you."

She only believed him, because she already had proof supporting what he said. "Arigato." He hugged her to him, and cuddled her tightly.

"N Naruto! I can't breathe!"

"Gomen!" He loosened his grip and leaned back, just smiling up at her again. She noticed, and pouted.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're so pretty." He answered truthfully, straight away, and blushed even more. Koneko blinked at him, and raised an auburn brow at him. "You know, I wondered why you asked me about my scars. Now I know why." He chuckled, and reached up, mimicking the way she caressed his cheek almost a week ago now, tracing each of her own whisker marks gently.

As soon as she felt his fingertips touching her _skin_ she gasped.

Where was her mask?!?

"N, Naruto, I-"

"I like them. They suit you." He repeated her own words, and meant them from his heart. Koneko was speechless, and just let him bashfully stroke her cheeks. "I guess we really do have a lot in common, other than both being 12 nearly 13."

"I'm 13 on the tenth of October." Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he gawked at her. "What?"

"…that's the same day as _my_ birthday."

"No way!"

"Hai, Dattebayo!" he nodded his head like an idiot, both of them now forgetting that Naruto was sat there with Koneko straddling his hips. "I was born on the 10th of October too!"

"…wow…freaky huh?"

"Hai…hay!"

"What?" Koneko blinked, when he abruptly held her bare waist and angled her back slightly. He was staring at her stomach, and the mark. "Oh…_that_. It, erm, I, it's-"

"Just like mine!" Koneko blinked gormlessly at him, and cocked her head to one side in question. Naruto knelt up, making her kneel up too, and held the small of her back. They both leaned back slightly, keeping a few inches between their bodies shyly. Naruto grabbed the bottom of his black T shirt, and yanked it half way up his pecks. "Look, see? _Exactly_ like mine." He grinned, his baby blues sparkling with something she couldn't quite place. He seemed ecstatic that she was like him, and if she wasn't panicking, she would have found that cute.

"You know what it is?! Tell me!"

"What it is?" He blinked, and looked to the side sheepishly. "A birth mark. I've always had it."Koneko sighed, defeated. As far as she'd known, she'd never had this mark on her stomach, which meant it was _not_ a birth mark.

But also meant that Naruto's wasn't a birthmark either, as it was identical to her own.

"…oh…I thought you might be able to tell me what it was…"

Naruto gulped, and kept looking to the side.

The truth was, he _did_ know what it was. It was the sealing mark left behind by the fourth Hokage when the Kyuubi was trapped inside him. But…then…why did _Koneko_ have the same seal?He must have been staring at her, because she folded her arms and raised a brow at him.

"What? My face isn't _that_ bad, is it?"

"No!" He blushed again, remembering how close they were. He still held the small of her back, and with his shirt still lifted like this…barely inches separated their bare stomachs. "You're nice to look at…"

"Are you calling me cute?" She chuckled at him teasingly.

"…yeah." That shut her up. Koneko's cheeks tinged pink, and Naruto chuckled at her. "You look even cuter when you blush, Koneko-chan!"

"Naruto!" She growled at the embarrassment, and pushed him back. But with Naruto's hand still holding her back, he pulled her with him. "AH!" Koneko fell to the bed after him, and they both bounced slightly, until Naruto landed on her back. "Naruto! Get off!"

"Gomen, Gomen." He chuckled nervously, and leant up, letting Koneko roll onto her back beneath him.

They froze, noses touching.

Naruto gulped, crouched above her and so close… "Koneko-chan…"

"I, I better go. Papa Kakashi and Yoko sensei will wonder where I am. And Mamushi-chan to."

"Demo, Koneko-chan."

"Naruto." She said sternly, still feeling uneasy being this close to him. She knew she wasn't in danger, but after watching as the same boy's face smirked and caused her pain, talking about her being his possession…it was still strange. Even though she knew it wasn't Naruto's fault, she couldn't help it.

However, when he frowned sadly to the side, and looked so hurt.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it.

Koneko reached up, cupped her face and brought him down to kiss her.

Yes, _this_ was Naruto.

His lips were trembling slightly, but eagerly pressing against hers none the less. They were so hot, she wondered why he always felt so warm compared to her…

After a few seconds, Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and relaxed into the kiss, smoothing his lips over hers more naturally and angled his face against hers perfectly. But he didn't do anything else.

But, being someone who was getting used to reading into every graphic detail of things from kissing to bondage related blow jobs in 'her' Itcha Itcha books, there was no way she was going to be satisfied with _that!_ Koneko was a curious young girl, and decided to do some adventuring, making a soft Mmmm noise against him, and pulling back. She darted her tongue out and playfully licked over his lips briefly. Naruto's face was burning with his blush now, and leaned in, kissing _her_ this time. Koneko giggled when he nervously and very unsurely lowered onto her a little more, his pelvis still raised away from hers, but her breasts rushed with his chest slightly. He groaned slipping his tongue past her lips hurriedly and sliding it against hers. He licked the roof of her mouth, and Koneko ran her hands back through his hair.

Bang Bang Bang.

"Koneko-chan, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to blow it up." At first, Koneko and Naruto just froze in place, lip locked and tongue-tied. "I mean it. You have until the count of ten…"

_I know that voice. _Koneko pushed up on Naruto's chest, but didn't push him _away_. Just up enough to free her mouth at last.

"Mamushi-chan?"

"Hai. You now have until the count of 9." _Oh boy._ Koneko gulped. _She sounds pissed._

"Naruto, do you have any bandages?" She whispered to him. Naruto nodded, and clambered off her.

"8."

"Hurry up." She murmured softly, as he rummaged through his draws. This wasn't good. This was Naruto's apartment, and Mamushi had called out for _her_, _not_ Naruto.

So that meant one thing.

Mamushi knew she was here.

Which meant she knew she spent the night with him…

_Oh God, that must be why she sounds so angry at me! she thinks that me and Naruto…had…_ she blushed madly, almost dropping the roll of bandaged Naruto chucked at her.

"7."

"Quick, held me wrap up my middle."

"Is your seal sore?"

"Erm, yeah." She then raised a brow. Did he just call it a seal? _I thought he said it was a birthmark…_

"Right." Naruto lifted her arms up, and Koneko blushed madly as he frantically bound her middle with determination, yet carefully. _He thinks I'm hurt so he's being gentle…_ Koneko smiled and when he finished, gave him a wink and a peak on his cheek.

"6."

"Arigato." She then found her mask, discarded on the floor. _Kyuubi at least had the decency to bring it with him…_ She quickly pulled it over her head and tucked it up her nose, combing her fingers through her high auburn pigtails and tightening them in place.

"No problem."

"5."

"Naruto."

"What?" Koneko rolled her eye, and yanked his shirt back down. He blushed, and smiled cheekily.

"Right, do I look dishevelled?"

"4."

"Never mind." She took a deep breath and tried to appear calm as she opened the door.

Mamushi was stood there, in an identical pair of Lycra training tights as her own, a new purple hanging skirt, purple bust jacket, bare arms and middle, navy black hair high up in a ponytail and her bangs framing her ivory white, very stoic, yet obviously miffed expression on her face. Her golden eyes were half closed, narrowed on Koneko, and her arms were folded. Koneko couldn't help but notice the large purple snake wound around her neck loosely, with a ridged head and sharp eyes.

_Akeyra._ "Yo, Mamushi-chan. How did you-"

"You spent the night here." Koneko gulped, and curved her eye with a nervous chuckle.

"So I did. But, there's a perfectly good reason for that. I-"

"Got hurt." Naruto pushed the door further open and stood bravely by her side. "We were sparing together and I over did it. I nicked her front with a kunai, and brought her back here 'coz she felt sick, Dattebayo!" Naruto raised a fist at her, pouting angrily. "So don't get on her case about it! I wouldn't let her stagger home if she was hurt! I'm her friend!" Koneko blushed, and looked to him, smiling warmly under her mask.

She was touched.

"So am I." Mamushi countered, and didn't take her cautious golden eyes from her team mate. "And if she was injured, _I_ should have been informed."

"Gomen, Mamushi-chan. But I was really out of it." Koneko chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

There was a tense silence, both Naruto and Koneko wondering if the Genius Genin Mamushi was going to buy it.

"Alright."

It was their lucky day. "But we are leaving, _now_. And just so people don't draw the _wrong conclusions_…you hurt yourself sparing with _me_, and you spent the night recovering with _me_, understand?"

"H hai, Mamushi-chan." Koneko gulped. Mamushi was never usually this rigid. She was never this intense. Her bluntness was quite…_un_-Mamushi like. Usually she was subtle, and silent if she could help it. But the way she was almost _angry_ about this…

It worried her.

"Let's go." Mamushi turned her back, and hissed something to Akeyra. The purple snake vanished in a puff of smoke, and the moon kissed girl started walking away silently.

"Hai, Mamushi-chan!" Koneko called after her, and turned to Naruto.

He had his hands behind his head, sulking to the side moodily.

"I guess you'll be going then."

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." He blinked, and turned to look at her. Koneko grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanked him back side, and closed the door. She then pushed him against the wall, and giggled at his flustered expression. "For covering for me. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." She smiled, and shocked him when she pulled her mask down.

"And I want to do this." Koneko kissed his lips lightly, and pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, at the Chunin exams, Naruto-kun." She giggled, and winked at him, tucking her mask back up her nose.

"H hai." She pulled the door open, and prepared to bolt after Mamushi, when Naruto grabbed her arm. "Matte!" Koneko turned, and he blushed and looked away awkwardly when he had her attention.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"We've kissed a few times now…" Koneko blushed, realising what was coming before he did. But she waited. "…well…and I like you a lot! We have a lot in common! And, and, and I want to protect you and kiss you some more…lots more!" Naruto gulped painfully, and chuckled nervously.

"You like kissing me?"

"H Hai! Demo, not just kissing you. The way you look at me, and talk to me, I feel great around you, Koneko-chan!" He released her arm, and fiddled with his hands in front of him. "Well…can we do this again? Can we be…"

"A couple?" Koneko blushed madly, but her sapphire eye sparkled with hope.

She forgot that Naruto was the same person who had his body used by someone called Kyuubi, to mark her stomach and cause her unbelievable pain.

"H hai! Will you, will you…erm." Naruto scrunched his eyes tight, and took a deep breath. "WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!?!" He yelled, and waited a few minutes before he cracked one of his yes open.

Well, Koneko laughed her head off, making him blush and pout to one side. "If you don't want to then-"

"I'll think about it." She cut him off with a beaming smile and curved eye. "Let me see what you got in the Chunin exams. _Then_ I'll tell you, ok?" She giggled, winked at his ecstatic grin, and with a graceful pivot of her feet and a twirl of her auburn pigtails, she bolted after Mamushi. "See you round, Naruto-kun!" Naruto held onto the frame of his doorway, and shouted after her happily.

"See you in the Chunin exams! I'll prove just how great a Ninja I am to everyone!" _And you_.

Koneko beamed, feeling happier and lighter than she had in the last 24 hours, and ran on to find her team mate. _I wonder how Mamushi knew where I was?_

AN: this chapter isn't as long as my others, only being about over 3000 words, but it had to be. I needed to keep the next bit separate, and it's pretty late, and CHRSTMAS EVE!!

I also have the promise of a special Christmas chapter to add tomorrow, and hope you like it.

But I ain't adding it unless you review this chapter first! I'm evil

Merry Christmas!

May all your wishes come true!

tries not to choke on the corniness

From

Draguna Doragon .


	20. Christmas with the Naruto Gang 2006!

Draguna Doragon here! walks in wearing a huge woolly green jumper with Rudolph on it, and big red fluffy Christmas hat

It's CHRISTMAS! Yay! .

I just wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas, and thought that it was me DUTY as a Naruto anime fan to bring the delights of this seasonal holiday to those who were naively unaware! .

Kakashi: meaning you kidnapped everyone in Konoha you could get your hands on, brought us to your house, kicked your family _out_, and are now holding us hostage in the name of Christmas.

Draguna: HAI! grins say hello everyone!

Kakashi: Yo. waves with one hand, reads Itcha Itcha paradise with other hand, hiding face

Iruka: Ohayo everyone. chuckles nervously. Tries to shuffled away from Kakashi on the couch

Kakashi: grab's back of Iruka's Chunin jacket without looking up from his book, and yanks him back

Sakura: Cha! Ohayo! waves madly, wearing a red Christmas hat to match Draguna's

Ino: Ohayo! Ino waves madly too, not to be outdone by Sakura

Sasuke: Hn. sweat drops. Sandwiched between the two giggling girls…

Naruto: Ne? this is Kistmas, so shouldn't we greet everyone with something like HAVE A JOLLY KISTMAS, DATTEBAYO!

Draguna: sweat drops …that's Merry Christmas, Naruto. C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s. But thank you for trying. .

Naruto:…I knew that. pouts

Draguna: Awww! Doesn't Naruto look so kawaii when he pouts! claps hands together, and nudged Sasuke's foot Don't you think so, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: O.o blushing silence

Draguna: that's everyone…except… grabs fog horn GAARA NO SABAKU, GET YOUR MOODY ASS OVER HERE AND WISH THE READERS A MERRY CHRISTMAS BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND-

Gaara: I don't _do_ merry. ¬¬

Draguna: gulps, sweat drops O-K. I forgot, Gaara isn't into social, or good will to all men…heh…heh…

Gaara: -.-

Draguna: claps hands Well! Moving on! I have gathered you all here today-

Kakashi: at gun point

Draguna: ¬.¬…gathered you all here today-

Iruka: on pain of death.

Draguna: **¬.¬**…gathered you all here today so we can-

Naruto: Eat ramen?

Draguna: O.o?!? WTF?!?! Where did RAMEN ever come into the conversation?!?

Naruto: shrugs everyone else was adding things, so I thought I would. Ramen was the first thing that came to mind.

Draguna: …ramen is the first thing that _ever_ comes to _your_ mind… grumbling Never mind about ramen! You don't eat ramen at Christmas!

Naruto: NANI!?!?! No ramen?!?!? O.O; WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS HOLIDAY?!?!?

Draguna: smacks Naruto upside the head shut up.

Naruto: Itai…itai… rubs back of head

Sasuke: moodily get's to his feet, fed up of having circles drawn into each arm by Ino and Sakura's fingers

Draguna: Oro? Sasuke, where are you going?

Sasuke: sitting here. drops next to Naruto, and pouts away from him. not a word, Dobe.

Naruto: Sasuke teme! Be nice to me! it's Christmas!

Sasuke:…what's your point?

Naruto: sweat drops, looks to Draguna do something…

Draguna: ah, right! claps hands together We were talking about what you eat a Christmas. Naruto puts up his hand **¬.¬**if you say ramen, I am going to kill you.

Gaara: looks over his shoulder, finally interested

Naruto: Gomen, Gomen!

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!!!

Sasuke: Dork.

Naruto: Emo!

Sasuke: Baka.

Naruto: no, _You're_ the Baka!

Draguna: OK! You're BOTH Bakas, and both want to go in a dark closet together to bash it out of your system! We get it! Shut the _hell_ up so I can impress my Christmas cheer on your asses, before I whip you both until you can't remember how to sit down!

Kakashi & Iruka: o.O! speechless

Sakura & Ino: O.o scared

Naruto and Sasuke: O.O deathly silent and slightly shaking…

Gaara: . amused, walks over into the living room with them and stands next to Draguna If you need an assistant…

Draguna: Gaara, I already told you. There shall be no blood shed in my house, OR at Christmas!

Gaara: scowls, turns back to her

Draguna: RIGHT! everyone jumps, startled As I was saying. At Christmas we eat a variety of different foods than we do for the rest of the year. Like a big roasted turkey, with lots of cranberry sauce and stuffing. And mince pies, and Christmas cake!

Naruto: drooling

Draguna: And because it's Christmas, I have trays of all of the above foods conveniently placed in the kitchen for you all to try! . will one of you please follow me and give me a hand?

Iruka: Oh, I'll-

Kakashi: Grabs back of jacket, narrows dark eye on him

Iruka: O.o; erm, have to pass. Ino, Sakura? Would you two please assist Draguna Doragon, as she was so good as to drag, I mean invite us into her home?

Ino: Hai.

Sakura: Hai, Iruka sensei.

Iruka: Good girls. Ino and Sakura follow Draguna out of the room, and he looks suspiciously at Kakashi What was that for?

Kakashi: Do you _seriously_ think I'm going to let you leave me in a room full of 16 year old kids? With _these_ kids?

Iruka: looks from awkwardly silent Naruto and Sasuke, to stoic Gaara, who was glaring at the large Christmas tree …I see.

Kakashi: besides. . this means we get to have more alone time. With all the missions and exams we've had to head recently, I haven't been able to get you alone for months. . slouches a little closer to him if I didn't know any better Iruka-_kun_, I'd have thought you were avoiding me.

Iruka: sweat drops heh…heh…really? I hadn't noticed? Oh look! They're back! relieved beyond hell

Draguna: eat up! Have as much as you want!

Naruto: Itadakimasu! everyone gets plenty of turkey, Christmas cake and mince pies

Draguna: Come on Gaara, I plated up some of the food for you. beams at him

Gaara: ¬.¬ when I say no, I mean no. what it it's poisoned…

Draguna: But we're all eating it.

Gaara:…don't want to.

Draguna: angry vein on forehead now, holds plate with one hand, raises other as a clenched fist you will eat your Christmas cake and like it, Gaara no Sabaku, or God so help me, I'll beat you with a flask of eggnog!

Gaara: O.o; takes plate, obediently puts piece of cake in mouth only scared because he doesn't know what eggnog is

Kakashi: Hmm? Did I hear the mention of _alcohol_?

Iruka: remembers how Kakashi reacts with alcohol Erm, perhaps we shouldn't, with the children here and everything. laughs nervously

Draguna: no, it's ok Iruka-san. Your both consenting adults, you can do whatever you like. sends Kakashi a sly look And you can drink alcohol too.

Iruka: huge blush

Kakashi: grins I think I like you kid. Draguna was it? Bring me your best sake!

Iruka: dear lord no…

Draguna: well…I'm English…so we don't have sake here…but my dad has lots of strong Irish and Scottish whiskey in the dining room!

Kakashi: Hmm…never tried whiskey before. Sure.

Draguna: . cool, I'll be right back. then, when you're all done, we can exchange presents. -.- you did get them, right?

Everyone but Gaara nods nervously

Draguna: good! . I'll be back with the whiskey! skips out of the room

Iruka: fidgeting in his seat, remembering what Kakashi tried to do to him last time he had some alcohol and they were together… …the horror…

Kakashi: hmm?

Iruka: Oro? Oh, nothing Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: That's Kakashi-_kun_ to you, Iruka-kun.

Iruka: O.o; eep

Draguna skips back in, and puts three bottles of whiskey on the table in front of Kakashi Enjoy! . spies Naruto and Sasuke, who are still sat rigidly and haven't said a word in too long…and chuckles at them Everyone eaten up?

Iruka: Hai.

Naruto: presents time!

Sasuke: rolls eyes dobe…he's an absolute dobe…

Naruto: what was that?! You teme!

Draguna: looms behind them with murder dancing in her eyes be nice, be merry, or die. You're choice, ne?

Naruto: chuckles nervously H hai, Draguna-chan.

Sasuke: pouts

Iruka: gulps. Kakashi's just finished the first bottle of whisky.

Draguna: oh, ok, that's-WHAT??! how the hell did he do that?!?

Iruka: sweat drops I said he couldn't do it. So he did it, to prove that he could…

Draguna: O.o…God bless that man's liver…

Sakura: phone rings…you're where? Doing what? What do you mean there's a sale on all clothes in the mall here?!?!

Ino: What!?! grabs things, so does Sakura Merry Christmas, leaving to shop!

Sakura: that's a Christmas thing you do here, right? Shopping? Seeya! both girls run out the house in a stampede of smoke, and everyone sweat drops

Iruka:…how come they can leave but we can't?

Kakashi: because it's ffffffun here. slurs, slumps against Iruka Ne? Iruka-kuuun?

Iruka: left eye twitches…eep.

Naruto: can we open presents now? Sasuke hits him upside the head ITAI! What was that for?!

Sasuke: for being an idiot.

Naruto: Grrrr!

Draguna: boys? did we forget my little 'promise' of you didn't get along?

They were suddenly quiet again.

Draguna: good! . presents time it is! Everyone get your present out, and hand it over to the person you bought it for. Oh, and you get to do one free glomp to! . So…who's going first?

Kakashi: we will! clinks bottle down, slips small parcel from his jacket Mmmmerry Christmas Iruka-kun. giggles

Iruka: intrigued Arigato Kakashi-san. Here is your present. blushes madly it was the last one…

Kakashi: Unwraps present Itcha Itcha baby, the _graphic _version… O.O…you mean…all the other Itcha books were _normal_ compared to…this… glomps Iruka, throws a leg over his lap and snuggles in his neck ARIGATO!

Iruka: you _should_ be grateful. blushes, trying to push him off I almost passed out before I even managed to get to the check out…

Kakashi: still snuggling Irukaaaaa-kun! Open you're present now. I think you've really deserved it!

Draguna and the rest of the room watch, pretending not to, but can't help it

Iruka: ok, ok Kakashi-san. Hay! Watch where you're putting those hands!

Kakashi: trust me, I'm watching them. .

Iruka: then _control_ them.

Kakashi: I am. .

Iruka: ¬.¬…then _stop_ them.

Kakashi:…pouts open your present Iruka hiccup kun!

Iruka: ok. unwraps it, and holds it up in front of his face It's a screw…you bought me a screw for Christmas?

Kakashi: giggles and pulls Iruka onto his lap, ignoring his complaints, taking the screw and smiling at it Hai! Only for you Iruka-kuuuun. Because you're special to m me. hiccup, pulls Iuka into a forced hug And everyone gives their special person a good screw at Christmas, ne?

Draguna falls over, and even Sasuke has a nosebleed.

Kakashi: blinks innocently what? Draguna, why are you on the floor? You knew I was going to give Iruka a firm screw. I asked you about it first and you said that everyone gives the one they care about most a damn good screw at Christmas. And-

Iruka: **what?**eyes blazing, narrowed on Draguna who is cowering backwards on the floor Iruka, unlike Kakashi, knew _exactly_ what kind of screw she was trying to get Kakashi to give him

Draguna: next present swap! squeaks

Sasuke: grunts, shoves something into Naruto's gut, blushing

Naruto: takes it, and hands Sasuke his present

Draguna: crawls over towards the boys slowly, hoping no quick movements will incur the wrath of Iruka, who was currently trashing on Kakashi's lap, trying to escape and _kill_ her.

both boys unwrap presents, and blush

Sasuke: you…made me this? generally touched, and lifts up an arm band with the Uchiha crest on it, and the Konoha leaf symbol next to it

Naruto: Hai.

Sasuke: … smiles softly, and nods Arigato, Naruto.

Naruto: No problem…but…what's this?

Sasuke: suddenly flustered D don't lift it up. I'll explain later, just-

Naruto: Oro? What a funny shape. lifted it up anyway

Draguna: slaps hands over mouth, fighting to stop laughing

Iruka: frozen on Kakashi's lap, eyes wide and gaping

Kakashi: not looking, too occupied with trying to get Iruka's jacket off with his mask covered mouth, his hands holding Iruka in place on his lap

Sasuke: face red, hung over, hands twitching in time with his left eye, and too afraid to look at the others

Draguna: loses the fight, hands fly forward and pointing at Naruto HA! HE BOUGHT YOU A BUTT PLUG!

Sasuke: DRAGUNA!!!

Iruka: Oh dear God…are you all gay?!?!

Kakashi: I'll answer that. gropes between Iruka's legs .

Iruka: ECK! Matte!! Stop it!

Naruto: scratches back of head and blinks at Sasuke Sasuke…

Sasuke: gulps, looking very pale and nods

Naruto:…what's a butt plug?

Sasuke: O.o?!? o.O?!?! You don't know?

Naruto: nope. waves it around like a wand Is it like a practise Kunai, so you don't hurt anyone? is it for kids?

Iruka: NO! it is more certainly NOT for children! Sasuke Uchiha! he reprimanded where did you get that?!?

Sasuke:…the internet…

Naruto: Oooooh, I know what it's for. .

Draguna: you do? looks at Sasuke, grinning why don't you tell us then Naruto?

Naruto: Ok . I've seen one before.

Draguna: sweat drops you have?

Naruto: Hai. Iruka sensei has one in his draw at school. .

Draguna: O.o

Sasuke: o.O

Gaara: biting his own tongue and refusing to get involved

Kakashi:…really? lusty smirk _I've_ never seen it. At the school huh? Iruka-kun, tut tut. In your classroom? Kinky.

Iruka: O.O I do NOT have one of those PERIOD! Never mind in my draw at school!

Naruto: yes you do. stands up, waving butt plug about, and making Sasuke want to faint I've seen you use it to, sensei.

Kakashi: kinky kinky Iruka. . you let Naruto watch you?

Iruka: NO!

Naruto: He uses it in front of the class all the time.

Iruka: O.O;

Kakashi: .

Naruto: he even got a few of us to use it some times to. Usually me or Sasuke.

Kakashi: Iruka, you have been hanging around with Gai too much. You could get arrested for that sort of thing you know… snickers, too drunk to care

Iruka: THAT IS NOT TRUE! NARUTO, STOP SAYING THINS LIKE THAT! I never used a butt plug EVER, and NEVER did anything questionable to any of my students or you!

Sasuke: snickering and taps Naruto's shoulder I think I know what your talking about.

Naruto: You do? Good! I thought I was the only one for a minute then. If Sasuke remembers you using one of these to point at the scrolls and the board at the front, then you _can't_ deny it. .

Iruka: faints

Kakashi: catches him, gladly

Gaara: wishing he was anywhere else than here

Draguna: you mean…a board pointer.

Naruto: Hai! Like this! gets up, and starts pointing at random things

Sasuke: stands up, and takes the butt plug from him _well too late to hide anything now. they'll all have guessed. Other than that dobe Naruto of course…_ smirk It isn't a board pointer.

Naruto: Ne? pouts why did you give me a present that is so confusing. What's it for if not for pointing at things. It's long and smooth like a board pointer…

Sasuke: You _do_ use it to point at things. Well, _one_ thing really. More like… holds butt plug behind him, and taps his bum lightly with the tip …here. Think about it Naruto. Its called a butt plug. _Butt. Plug._

Draguna: biting her fist at this point

Kakashi: still taking holding Iruka as he woke up and immediately started gulping down a bottle of whiskey

Gaara: wishing he was dead

Naruto: Butt…plug…butt…plug…a plug…for your butt…O.O!!!!!!! SASUKE TEME! comprehension dawning at last

Sasuke: More like, Sasuke _seme_. But close enough. grabs Naruto's flailing arm and yanks him forward, glomping him Merry Christmas, dobe.

Naruto: nose bleed Nani?!?! _You're_ a seme?!?!

Sasuke: Hai. And you're my blonde little uke. hungry insane grin

Draguna: …I _really_ need you to get a room…this is my living room…I don't want to watch…and get blood on the carpet from my nosebleed…my parents will go nuts. gulps, cheeks red

Sasuke: tight hold of stunned Naruto and butt plug didn't you say something earlier about us going into a cupboard and _bashing it out_ of our system?

Draguna:…cupboard on the landing…don't make a mess…or too much noise…

Naruto: O.O!

Sasuke: devil's smirk Hai, Draguna-chan. walks up to her Arigato, and Merry Christmas. walks off

Draguna: O.o

Kakashi: So…did you ever intend for this Christmas party to turn out with two of your guests leaving to shop, the other two having mad yaoi sex in your upstairs cupboard-

Iruka: and another two banging it out in your parents bedroom.

Draguna: sighs no I didn't. I just…wait…counts on fingers there _aren't_ two people banging it out in my parents bedroom…

Iruka: Oh yes there are. gets up, grabs Kakashi's collar and yanks him up to his feet I believe you owe me one damn good screw, ne?

Kakashi: Hai, Iruka-kun! Iruka drags the hounding Kakashi out the room, and upstairs

Draguna: O.o…oh my God…

Gaara: I can't take this anymore! I'm in a crazy house with a crazy girl while at last four males, _males_ are having sex upstairs, and-

Naruto: OOOOOOOO SAASUKE-KUN! Harder, HARDER! AH!

Gaara:…O.o eye twitches if he wasn't already deeply disturbed, he was now if I don't get some Het straightness into my system to balance out all the Homo in the air, right now, I'm going on another bloody rampage!

Draguna: Then…blushing maybe you'd like to open my present now.

Gaara: really on edge, grabbed the present from her, and tore it open…what the… holds up lacy black underwear you bought me ladies underwear?!?!?

Draguna: No… blushes with a gulp, and steps closer to him They're not yours.

Gaara: Oro?

Draguna: They're mine. They're what I was wearing 5 minuets ago.

Gaara: blinks, looks to the underwear…and smirks like a bitch in heat at Draguna Het override commencing! pounces suddenly, pinning Draguna to the ground and tearing at her clothes

Draguna: erm, as you can see, I'm about to get, I mean _be_ a little busy. So erm, the curtains will close now, and I wish you a very Merry Christmas, and a happy new Y-Ouch! Gaara! Don't put your sand there!

Until the next impending update! .

Merry Christmas!


	21. Dog vs Cat who will win?

_Well…this isn't awkward at all…_ Koneko rolled her eyes with the sarcasm, and folded her arms with a huff.

They had just been walking for at least 15 minutes now, down the streets, Mamushi in the lead, in total silence.

It was getting…old.

Fast.

"Yo, Mamushi-chan. I-"

"Is Naruto special to you?" Koneko fumbled over her own lips, and blinked at her. Mamushi stopped, and turned to face her, with a serious expression on her face.

"Oro?

"Naruto-kun." She stood tall, hands cupped before her. "You seem fond of him. And when he hurt you, he took care of you." Koneko sweat dropped. _Oh yeah, she bought Naruto's story about the kunai incident, instead of a great big honking 'thing' appearing on my front..._

"Hai." Koneko had her eye curved at her friend cheerfully, but she was quite serious on the inside. _I still don't know what to make of my encounter with 'Kyuubi' and this thing he put on me. What's it for? And why did Naruto-kun call it a seal, when he said he didn't know anything about it?_ She then looked back to Mamushi. _And…should I tell anyone?_ "I guess I like the guy a bit, sure."

"How does he make you feel Koneko-chan. You don't _really_ know him that well. Only a few weeks. So…how does he make you feel?" Koneko sweat dropped, feeling under the grill here.

"Why do you want to know, Mamushi-chan?" Koneko walked up to her side, and raised a brow at her.

She had gone on the defensive, arms folded, that same seemingly aloof expression on her masked face that her father adopted in similar situations.

"It's just…" Mamushi closed her eyes, and started walking, Koneko keeping up with her this time as they talked. "…you and Naruto-kun. You seem to be getting very close, in such a short amount of time. And you were kissing before I arrived."

O.o

o.O

O.O!!!!

"Nani?!?! How did you know that?!?" Koneko bristled, sweat dropping and waving her hands in front of her face. "I It isn't what you think. Me and Naruto, we, I was just-"

"On Naruto's bed, underneath Naruto, seeing how your tongues measured up next to each other, whilst inspecting the back of each other's mouths for any damage…right?" Koneko had gone suddenly pale.

"How did you know all that…and how did you know I was even there?!"

"I have my ways." Mamushi then chuckled to herself._ And my ways are on this occasion involve sending Akeyra to send you a 'please play along' letter, only to track you down at Naruto-kun's house. And even better, now you have to be my alibi, if only to secure your own._

The thought of anyone, especially Yoko sensei, finding out about her skirt-less episode yesterday, was still just too much.

And in fact, she had that 'episode' in mind as she questioned her new friend now.

"…you really freak me out sometimes…" Koneko narrowed her eyes on her comically, and pouted. "…can't get away with anything…"

"I bet you liked that. Having Naruto-kun kissing you like that. Right?" Koneko blushed at her bluntness, and chuckled nervously as she put both hands behind her head.

"H hai. It was nice. Kissing. Yeah…erm. Why are you asking me about-"

"And it isn't wrong, is it?" Koneko blinked at her.

Mamushi sighed, and stopped again. She turned to face her, and timidly took her hands. "We are so young, and…it seems that boys want more than girls…so…if they tried to go too far then…" Koneko softened, and held her hands back. "…is it really their fault? Or is it ours, for not being ready or brave enough to…" Mamushi seemed to be struggling, refusing to look her in the eyes, and taking a little _too_ much comfort from her hold on her hands. like…_she_ was in need of the answers.

"Look Mamushi-chan." Koneko chuckled, lightening the mood, wrapped a friendly arm around Mamushi's slender shoulders, and yanked her against her side, much like her father did her. "If Naruto-kun and I become…you know…then it would be ok. Normal girls have had boyfriends before, so why not us too? And as for going too far, well." She barked a laugh, and gave Mamushi a nuggy. "I'd kick his ass if he tried. Seriously. My Papa had this talk with me years ago, you know, the 'boy' talk. Bless him!" She chuckled heartily. "He chickened out of waiting for me to be old enough to know what he was talking about, and was _still_ nervous. But I remember what he said. It is only right to do things with a partner, if _both_ of you are ready and willing. The act itself isn't nice if both of you don't want it. So never be pressured into anything. And you'll be happy that way. Because if the boy is too rash and unable to wait for you, he isn't worth _doing_ anything with anyway." Koneko slipped her other hand behind her, and pulled out the trusty Itcha Itcha Make out book to burry her face in. Her eye was still curved, and she still hugged Mamushi gaudily to her side. "So don't worry about me Mamushi-chan. I'll be alright. Now…" She smirked deviously over the edge of her book, a flash of mirth and mischief dancing I her half closed sapphire eye. "What's his name?"

"…h huh?"

"Mamushi-chaaaaaan!" Koneko chuckled, hooking her arm and making her walk again, towards the town centre. "I saw that look in your eye. When there is something _more_ than what you're letting on."

"More?"

"Yep. More. Like…_relating_ to my situation." Mamushi blushed, and gulped.

And when you have ivory white skin, even a slight blush stands out horribly. "HA! _Knew_ it! You liked the boy you kissed yesterday, and want to know if liking it was right, ne?"

"K Koneko-chan! I, I didn't, I didn't!"

"_Didn't?_ Shouldn't you mean…_don't?_ Unless…you mean you _almost_." Koneko teased her with a giggle. "Does that mean you _didn't_ kiss him, or you _didn't_ like it? Or…" Koneko stopped grinning, and became a little bit more serious… "…you asked me about what I'd do if Naruto-kun went too far…too far…did this guy you kissed try to go too far with you Mamushi-chan?" Mamushi gasped, and blinked at her with wide golden eyes.

Koneko was far more perceptive than she thought.

But…she saw a level of protectiveness in that sapphire eye, and smiled to herself.

"N, No. I didn't _do_ anything 'more' than the kissing…but…"

"_Almost?"_ Mamushi gulped, and nodded. "Cha! Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place!"

"I, I-"

"Never hide things like that from me Mamushi. Just come out and tell me. how can we trust each other if you don't trust me enough to tell me something, as important as 'girl talk'?" Mamushi just blinked up at her, and Koneko chuckled. "If _we_ can't be honest and talk about boys, then who can we talk to, hmm? Papa has a miner myocardial infarction every time I even _mention_ a boy's name, and Yoko sensei would probably have us seducing them left right and centre!" Mamushi smiled softly, relaxing as Koneko held her arm, and walked with her.

"You're right Koneko-chan. I will make sure to just _tell_ you the next time a boy tries to take my clothes off in a back alley." Mamushi nodded, and continued on.

But Koneko had frozen to the spot.

"…"

1

2

3

and….

"NANI!?!?!?!" Mamushi almost fell over from the sheer volume of Koneko's voice. "He tried to WHAT?!?!" Koneko put her book away firmly, her sapphire eye sharp, and fists clenched. "I want his name, height, hair colour, blood type, address, and list of allergies!"

"…why?"

"Because, dear Mamushi-chan, I want to be able to recognise him." Koneko chuckled darkly, yanking Mamushi back into her hooked arm hold, and glaring forward. "So the next time we meet, I can _kill _the _bastard_."

While Koneko and Mamushi found a place to eat, and discussed a good place for some last minute training, a certain silver haired Junin walked through the empty halls of the Akane estate.

It was chilling, to imagine someone as vibrant as Yoko living in such a desolate place. Every room he looked into was immaculately clean and tidy. Did Yoko _really_ live here? It looked so…empty.

He imagined Yoko to be a knick-knack kinda girl, with mementos and immature little teddies everywhere, despite her fiery temper.

But all these rooms were bare of anything humanising. Just clear tables, plain table covers, perfectly polished rough wood floors, closed windows…

But all the doors were open. Every single one. So no matter where you walked, you could always look inside every room you passed.

There was an air about this place Kakashi didn't like, and it made a cold shiver run up his spine.

Especially when he saw familiar knicks in the wall wood work in the hallways and in certain corners of the estate.

Marks…left by kunai.

Lots of kunai.

"Yo, Yoko?" Kakashi had his hands shoved into the pockets of his black trousers, his Itcha Itcha book in his back pouch and could feel a certain item weighing down one of his front compartments of his green sleeveless Junin body warmer. Even with his black long sleeved jacket underneath it, there was _definitely _a chill about this place. Even though he could only look into the halls and rooms with one eye, the other covered by his Haiti-ate, and his mask tucked up his nose. He blinked, and called out. "Loco Yoko?"

"I told you to NEVER call me that!!" Kakashi smirked, and looked turned his head to the side absently.

"Did you? I don't recall…" He turned side ways on, and curved his eye at her as he smiled.

Yoko stood in her usual Kunoichi get up, scarlet from head to foot. Red sandals, short shorts, boob tube, arm sleeves, Ninja meshing, and tendrils of luscious scarlet hair feathering either side of her face to her ample bosoms.

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk to himself, remembering how they felt under his hands…

"Well, do you _recall_ what happened last time we met?"

"When I screwed you into a tree?" He winked at her with a cheeky smile. Yoko pursed her lips together, blushed awkwardly, and closed her emerald eyes.

"_No_." She said firmly, holding her fists on her hips. "When I sent Mei after you? Pray tell, you filthy no good Hentai, did she by any chance _catch_ you?"

"Nope." He stated smugly, and chuckled. "I climbed a tree just in time. Oh, and I guess hosing her down with water helped to…"

"So _that's_ why she was all wet when she came home!" Yoko scowled at him. "How can you be so _cruel?!?!_" He blinked at her and shrugged.

"…Yoko…you told her to bite off my _balls_. I think I had every right to protect myself…"

"Grrr, not the point! My poor baby caught a cold, and had to go back home with the other Akane summons to recover." Yoko folded her arms and frowned to the side. "I was alone all yesterday thanks to you…"

"Hmm? Why?" Kakashi walked towards her, and stopped in front of her.

"Koneko and Mamushi took off to their mission and stayed over at Mamushi's apartment for the night, and with Mei gone, I was left in this place all alone…" There was sadness in her eyes, and she turned to scowl at him. "And it was cold! Usually Mei lays next to me to keep me warm, but I had to shiver all night thanks to _you_!" Yoko accused with an angry pout, and Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry Yoko-chan."

His onyx eye looked so warm and tender, his hand so gentle, Yoko blushed a smile up at him.

It was almost a sincere moment. Until… "If you wanted someone to sleep with you, why didn't you call me? You know I have _lots _of different ways to keep you hot under the sheets."

Yoko sweat dropped, turned on her heel, and walked off from him.

_Yeah, like Kakashi Hatake can be 'sincere'. I think his first words must have been something like goo goo gaa gaa boobie yum yum. Lecherous, horny, aroused, ball brained, sex mad, randy, perverted shag fiend, always stroking his libido at my expense, obsessed, persistent little-_ "And where are _you _going?"

"Eck!" Yoko thought she'd jump out of her skin, when he wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up in the air.

"You know, it's rude to walk away from people when they're talking to you."

"Not when they are hounding after _one thing_!"

"You think I only want one thing? But there are two of them, and then there's your tight, hot cu-" Yoko's blazing emerald eyes bore into him threateningly. "…cute kitty cat Mei…wish I had one…" He chuckled nervously and sweat dropped, but still held her to him. "But seriously, I came here for a reason."

"Oh _really_? Now I wonder what _that_ could be?" She turned in his arms, arms still defiantly crossed over her chest, and glared up at him.

"You'll never guess." He giggled childishly, brushing noses with her, his eye still curved happily.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea…Hentai…"

"Close your eyes." He held her with one arm, bringing the other to his front pocket. "No peeking." Genuinely curious now, Yoko closed her eyes with a furious pout.

_I bet it's something kinky, like a pair of handcuffs, or a whip he wants me to use on him…something perverted…has to be…_ "Are you peeping?"

"No, I'm not." She huffed. "Come on, get it over with."

"Well, if you insist." He sang, and chuckled. "Ta da! Open your eyes Yoko-chan." She slowly opened her eyes, prepared for what ever little horror he had in store for her…

…only to be nose to nose with the fluffiest, cutest, pinkest little cat teddy she had ever seen. It had big brown marble eyes, a button black nose, and black tabby stripes on its back. There was a small collar on it, with a silver ID badge. Yoko carefully lifted it with one finger, and read the inscription.

_I wov u Yoko. Momma cat ._

Yoko's lips parted, and they tugged at the corners into a wide smile."I got some _really_ funny looks getting this at the check out…but to see the look on your face is reward enough." Kakashi chuckled, loving how her emerald eyes lit up and his suspicions of her loving girly gifts being spot on.

"Kawaii!" Yoko hugged it to her chest with a squeal, and jumped up and down on the spot, reduced to her inner teenage girl. "Arigato Kakashi-kun!" Yoko giggled, and glompped him, until they fell to the ground. She kicked her legs back and forth girlishly, giggling and both rubbing her face against the kitty teddy, and the kitty teddy against Kakashi's masked face.

He barked a laugh, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it…and…I love it when you scream my name…but…" He had his onyx eye half open, but it was warm and truly sincere. "I love it even _more_ when you call me Kakashi-kun, with that bright smile of yours."

Yoko blushed, and giggled into this chest. "What?"

"I just thought what you will have looked like buying this. If Koneko was with you I could understand, but if not…" She snickered into one hand, the other still hugging her new gift to her chest, and her shining emerald eyes beamed up at him. Kakashi just laid on his back, his eye curved and smiling up at her.

"I saw it and couldn't resist. It seems, I have a soft spot for cats."

"Mei doesn't like you."

"You never gave her chance to." He tapped her nose as she pouted, and chuckled. "You know, Koneko's name means kitten."

"It does?" Yoko blinked, and smiled softly. "You aren't joking, you really do like cats…but…you summon dogs?" Yoko sat up between his legs, hugging her new toy to her chest with both hands.

"My father summoned wolves. The next step logically is dogs, and I have to admit." He sat up with her, and shrugged. "I have a soft spot for cats, but I _am_ a dog person." Yoko turned her nose up at him, and stuck her tongue out.

"Dogs smell."

"Cat's bring home dead birds and mice all the time." Yoko opened her mouth…but couldn't dispute that.

"Dogs lick themselves!" She pointed at his face, and Kakashi chuckled.

"So do cats."

Damn, he was right again.

"Dog's pee to mark their territory!"

"…so do cats…and they _spit_ on you to mark you too…"

"Hay!"

"_But_." He cut her off. "I don't have anything against cats. I can like _both_, you know." Yoko pouted again with a sulk, and Kakashi got to his feet. Be brushed his knees off, and offered her a hand.

"Well…you should still have a cat…every decent person should have a cat…" Yoko mumbled to herself, letting him pull her up with him.

"I will keep that in mind." He chuckled. "Now, are you still alone?"

"Yeah…" Yoko sighed and hung her head forward. "I mean no!" She snapped quickly, pointing at him accusingly again. _He better not be looking for an excuse to get me alone and…_ from the sudden blush appearing through her furious pout, Kakashi knew _just_ what she was thinking.

"Oh, well if you're not, then I guess I'll just go out alone to this posh restaurant I reserved for us, then. C'ya later." He waved her off, and got three steps away…when…

"Wait!" He smirked arrogantly, but schooled his features into a curious expression as he looked back to her.

_Got you._

"Hmm?"

"…I guess I could come on a dinner date…but not for long." Yoko started to walk him to the other side of the estate and the front gate. "I mean, I still haven't seen Koneko and Mamushi yet today, and I want to be in when they come home. Tomorrow's a big day for them after all…"

"I know. I was slightly shocked when that weird snake came through my window, with a letter saying Koneko was staying with Mamushi yesterday."

"Oh, Akeyra? She came to me too. She's just Mamushi's summon."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi nodded, walking along side her as they headed out of the Akane estate, those chilling rooms, and out into the bustling streets of Konoha.

"So, where are we going?"

"Oh…no where particular…just a place I know…" His onyx eye was half closed slyly, but he was smirking like a fiend beneath his mask. "We're booked in for lunch, since it's about that time now, I think…" Yoko rolled her eyes at him.

He certainly was _something…_

What he was exactly, she didn't know yet.

But he was the only person he had ever met who couldn't be fooled by her Akane Kowaku no Jutsu, and _still_ liked her…

And the fact that he had bought her a teddy and wanted to bring her out to lunch was, despite her host, quite sweet…

Until they reached the restaurant.

Then it was down right obvious.

"…oh…my…Kami…"

"Here we are. Taimen's Kyuuden." Kakashi hooked her arm quickly, as she tried to back away.

"_Hatake_." Yoko growled warningly, eyes narrowed and teeth grit together.

Taimen's Kyuuden was the most expensive _lover's_ restaurant in all of Konoha. If she even stepped _foot_ in there with him, all of Konoha would know they were a couple before the end of the day.

And they weren't even a proper _couple_.

They had uncontrollable sex twice, and Kakashi had expectations.

That was all they had established between them.

"What are you afraid of?" Kakashi took one of her hands, and interlocked his fingers with hers. Her other hand held the pink kitty doll to her chest, and her emerald eyes looked away from him. "Actually _enjoying_ yourself? Letting someone close to you? Having fun? Letting me be proud of my choice of partner?" Yoko blushed, and locked eyes with him.

"Proud…of me? You mean…you actually _want_ everyone to think we're…'together'?"

"_Think_ we're together? I hate to inform you of this, Yoko, but it's a little late to be getting cold feet."

"What do you mean?! I never got a choice in the matter! You _told_ me I wanted you, this, us, and then took it upon yourself to-"

"Care about you?" He blinked at her, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "If you don't let me spend time with you other than jumping your bones, how will you ever be certain that I down just want you for sex? Believe it or not Yoko, I _do_ want to get to know you."

He had her there. Completely stunned.

Well…almost.

"…but…"

"Don't be frightened. I'll be there too, you know." Kakashi chuckled at her with a curved eye, and took a step forward. "The next move is yours. If you still don't want to be seen with me, I'll understand. You can go back right now, and I'll never try to take you anywhere again. But…could you at least _try_ it?" He cocked his head to one side, still smiling at her, _damn_ him. "You never know, you might just enjoy it."

"But this will make it official, you know. If I do go in there with you, have an actual 'date' with you…you can't just back off or break it off whenever you want. Everyone will know…and we'll be a _real_ couple." _You can't leave me, Kakashi…_ Her mind begged him silently, but her emerald eyes hid it.

"Did I ever give any impression that I didn't _want_ to be a real couple? I'm the one who brought _you_ here, remember?" Kakashi chuckled, and waited for her patiently.

_Kakashi…_ Yoko looked down to their hands, and wondered if what she would regret more. Going in there with him, or waking up tomorrow and wishing she had?

First one red sandaled foot lifted off the ground, taking one step, then the other. And before she knew it, they were inside the exquisite restaurant, Kakashi still holding her hand, and talking with the waiter about their reservation.

Now she was inside, her insides suddenly erupted with butterflies, and she held her kitty doll to her chest tightly.

No one seemed to care that a fully grown woman, _the_ Yoko Akane, was in a restaurant of this high calibre, with a pink fluffy cat doll. _Or_ on the arm of Konoha's most eligible bachelor…

No wait, that's a lie. _Everyone_ cared that Yoko was here with Konoha's most eligble bachelor, and all eyes soon looked to her.

It seemed, he was just as sought after as she was. All the males in Konoha had just learned a long time about, that there was no getting _too_ close to Yoko.

Kakashi however, had not been as restrained with the opposite sex…

"-back of the room, as you instructed, sir."

"Arigato." Kakashi nodded to the waiter, and gave her arm a tug, leading her towards their table.

Every set of eyes in there bore into them, but only Yoko seemed to notice. Yoko was pleasantly surprised when her chair was pulled out for her, and she blinked at Kakashi. "This is the part where you sit down." He chuckled, and she hurriedly sat in her chair. He pushed her in, and took his place opposite her in the cosy little booth at the back of the room. The waiter drew the full length curtains, and Yoko gulped.

This was the special lovers corner table.

You don't get to be the top Kunoichi in Konoha, and know all about the hottest places.

She was no naïve beginner after all…

She proved that with Kakashi, purely on autopilot.

"You planned this."

"Seeming as I did _book_ the reservation, you'd think so, ne?" he chuckled at her with a curved eye, and leaned over the table with the menu. "What do you fancy?"

"A great big frying pan to hit you with." Yoko narrowed her emerald eyes at him, pouting.

"…Hmm…but, maybe not. I don't think they serve those here." He winked at her, but she just grumbled to herself. "Well?"

"…you order." Yoko smirked, and leaned over the table on her elbows, mirroring him with a sexy smirk to her scarlet lips. She bat her red lashes at him, and Kakashi gulped. He heard the soft thud of her sandals slipping off to the floor, and _felt_ her teasing feet resting on each knee. "I'll put myself in your hands, Kakashi-kun." She whispered suggestively.

Kakashi coughed, clearing his throat, and tugged at the collar of his jacket, suddenly feeling quite flushed.

She wasn't doing anything _too_ outrageous…

But _damn_, she was still hot. _Well._ He smirked to himself. _She is Konoha's number one Kunoichi. What else should I expect?_

"But I brought you out for lunch. It's only fair that the fair lady gets to order whatever she wants." Kakashi tapped her nose with the menu, and she sat back, looking it over.

Her feet smoothing over his knees slightly, making him grip a fist on the table top.

"Then, why don't we start with a cocktail?" She winked at him, and he took a deep breath.

He was _not_ going to act like some sort of teenage boy, melting under her obvious seduction techniques.

"And then?"

"Skip lunch." Yoko placed the menu down, leaned forward on the table again, balancing on her elbows, and slowly slid her feet half way down his thighs. "Go home." Yoko tapped his nose playfully, and smoothed one foot up his leg, round his waist and against the chair back. "And have dessert." Her other foot curved down between his thighs, advancing as it went, and rested lightly over his crotch. His breath hitched in his throat, and Kakashi was finding it hard, not to get hard.

With her leaning over the table like that, he could see right down the cleavage of her boob tube, and those ample mounds seemed to call to his hands to cup them, his left let twitched as she made circular motions on his cock, only his suddenly tight pants and trousers separating her foot, from his semi hard penis.

He slammed his hands on the table, and pushed himself back, out of her reach.

"Nice try." Kakashi chuckled at her, amused at her antics. "You almost made me play right into your hands, Yoko-chan."

"Hmm?"

"We are _not_ leaving." As soon as he said that, she huffed back to her normal self and sulked back in the chair, her feet on the edge of her seat and her knees drawn up. He folded her arms, and pouted moodily. "I told you, I brought you on a date to get to know you. And not even _you_ are going to stop me." Kakashi chuckled, and Yoko scowled.

She refused to look at him, the hot blooded woman looking every so cute in her brooding. She tucked her scarlet tendrils behind her ears, but it fell forward again. Kakashi just watched her with a smile. "You're so cute."

"I am _not_!" Yoko snapped, undignified. "An Akane is _never_ cute!"

"Well _you_ are." Kakashi winked at her, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers. "Why do you live alone?"

"I don't, Mei stays with me. And Mamushi lives with me now."

"And before that?"

"Mei's always lived with me."

"You had any partners recently?" Yoko just didn't answer, stoically looking to the side. In actual truth, she had never had a boyfriend. Only her targets on missions.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "…Been on any missions recently?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge any information concerning my past, recent, or future missions. You should know that, Hatake."

_oh great, we're back to calling me 'Hatake'_. Kakashi sighed.

Why was this woman so hard to get close to?

But she drove him crazy; he _had_ to know more about her.

"Ok…how do you think my pretty kitty will do?" Yoko blinked at him, surprised by his baby name for his daughter. He struck her as the type to be against pet names.

But then again, he did give _her_ a pet name. _Loco Yoko…hardly flattering…_ she flustered. _Though, he called me a sexy minx too…_

"I think she will do well." Yoko relaxed, feeling Koneko was a 'safe' subject. "She is very good with her Ninjutsu, surprisingly so, and her Taijutsu is quite good to. Her Genjutsu needs a lot of work, but Mamushi makes up for that. I think she is specialised in Genjutsu, I haven't ever seen her really display any martial arts abilities, and her Ninjutsus are yet to be seen. Other than her summoning technique. I predict." Yoko nodded. "That the best battle formation for those two, would be to have Koneko attack close range, hand to hand, and have Mamushi use her long distance moves. She's especially good with her aim, Mamushi. And Koneko has one hell of a kick." Yoko chuckled. "She's certainly got a fighter's spirit."

"Yeah, as soon as Gai found out about her, he _insisted_ upon giving her a few lessons. Tried to give her a green jumpsuit too…I made sure to counteract that immediately afterwards." Kakashi chuckled, relieved that they were finally talking civilly. "He is a little…severe."

"_Tell_ me about it! He _so_ tried to get me to join him hiking up the mountain trail, to the boarder, and back, and he wanted to do it in one day! Crazy spandex wearing frog…" Yoko rolled here eyes, and Kakashi chuckled. It was most likely, that that was Gai's idea of asking her out on a date.

Luckily, she didn't see it that way. "Though, that young boy in his new team who looks like him, seems to act like him too."

"Little Lee?" Kakashi nodded. "A _perfect_ match there. I think Gai loves that kid like a son."

"You know, Koneko is a lot like you." Kakashi felt his heart flutter, when she beamed a warm smile at him. "She has a lot of your mannerisms. The way you talk, the way you walk. And I asked her what she wants. All she wants in life, I to make _you_ proud of her."

"I know." He closed his eye, smiling fondly. "She's told me many times. And I have told her she already makes me proud each time. But it isn't enough. She won't stop until she's the best."

"Not until she can stand with her head high above all the rest, give you her dopy smile, which she got form you by the way, and give you the thumbs up. 'hay dad, I did it. I'm just like you, the best'." Yoko chuckled, sighing happily. "She values her family a lot. There is only you and her, but she never seems sad about it." Yoko frowned.

"All we've had is each other. She's never known better, so she can't want more." Kakashi frowned, and looked at his hands sadly. "I once knew the love and embrace of a mother, and the pride of a father. I want to cry when I see her bright smile, and think of all the children around her who also know the joys of a parent's love." Yoko blinked, cocking her head to one side.

"But _you're_ her father."

"I'm her, erm, uncle." He chuckled, when she put her hands up, eyes wide and apologising profusely. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. And, Koneko tells everyone I'm her father anyway."

"So…she's an orphan?" Kakashi noticed the drop in her voice, and waver in her emerald eyes. Her fists clenched on the table, and he nodded solemnly.

"Hai. Since the day she was born." Yoko suddenly wanted to find Koneko, and hug her tightly.

She knew what it was like, having no parents.

_No, this is different. Kakashi's right. Koneko never knew her parents to miss her, and she had Kakashi…I guess I could never understand, the never knowing your parents. I still remember mine…_

She couldn't decide which was worse.

Knowing your parents, and losing them.

Or never having parents to lose at all.

"So…was her mother your sister? Or her father your brother?"

"Her mother was my sister." He answered quickly.

"How did they…I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking thi-"

"The 10th of October. Almost 13 years ago." Yoko gulped, leaning forward on the table with sad emerald eyes.

"You mean…when 'it' happened?"

"The Kyuubi attack." Kakashi hushed, but chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. It is in the past." Yoko still frowned. "I still remember the look on her mother's face…" he shook it off, only to watch Yoko get up and throw herself onto his lap. "Y Yoko?"

"It's ok." Yoko hugged his face to her chest, but the mood was far from lecherous. It was reconciling, as she stroked the back of his silver head, and hugged him from her side saddle position on his lap. "If you want to cry, you can. If you want to talk about it, you can. If you don't, you don't have to either."

Kakashi hugged her tightly.

Koneko's mother _wasn't_ his sister…but he had still failed her.

It still tormented him, that the woman's unknowing last request was for him to reunite her with her newborn child.

And he failed her.

The sight of her mangled body, one in a long line of victims, still chilled his mind.

But she _wasn't_ his sister.

But…he still felt guilty. Especially since he was _glad_, in his own way.

It sickened him, to be grateful for such a travesty as a new mother being killed, just so he could selfishly keep Koneko.

When he looked at Koneko as a babe in his arms, and just stood back from everyone, he _should_ have been rushing to her mother.

Then…he might have saved her.

Kakashi gripped at her back, eyes closed, giving no emotion away, or facial expressions.

Something else bothered him. Yoko seemed to understand him on a personal level. But…how?

His mind cast back to all those empty rooms, and the kunai marks littered everywhere.

_Of course! She is the last of the Akane. Something terrible must have happened, to leave her all alone._

Kakashi rubbed her back, as she still cradled his face to her chest tenderly, stroking the back of his head gently.

"Arigato, Yoko-chan." Yoko sat back on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, and beamed a warm, tender smile at him.

"Your welcome, Kakashi-kun." He looked to the side at the curtain, reassured himself, and reached up to his own face.

One hand pushed his Haiti-ate up, and the other pulled his mask down. "Kakashi?"

"I want to kiss you." And he cupped the back of her neck, and brought her face to his. "You are more attractive than you give yourself credit for. And I _don't_ mean your hot looks, Yoko." Kakashi silenced any complaint she could have had, but smoothing his lips over hers. One hand still held the back of her neck, and the other cupped her face. Her lipstick smeared over his lips, chin and jaw as they kissed heatedly, but neither cared.

Yoko had seen another side to Kakashi. A serious, remorseful, fragile side of him, which she doubted anybody else had ever seen.

And Kakashi had seen such a compassionate, forgiving woman, who touched his dimming soul and gave it light. Life.

Very soon, their tongues danced, sliding along each other like velvet, and Kakashi licked the roof of her mouth. Yoko gripped at the shoulders of his jacket, and stood up, never breaking the kiss. She sat on him again, straddling him this time, and grinding herself against him.

Kakashi grunted, grabbing a fistful of her luscious scarlet hair, and wanting to consume her, all of her, until there was nothing left. His feral hunger drove his other hand to grip at her butt, pulled her flush against him and thrust up against her. "I'll take that desert now." he rasped, nipping at her bottom lip.

"B But." She struggled against his mind numbing kisses and massaging hands on her butt, and now her left breast. "But we haven't had our cocktails yet."

"I'll give you all the cock and tail you want when we get home, Yoko." He growled, fisting her head to one side, suckling on her lip and nipping it between his teeth.

"Kakashi, n not here. People might hear us." Yoko gasped, as he ground her hips forward with both hands gripping at her ass. "Ka…ka…shi…" He cupped one of her breasts again, and stood up, lifting her up and dropping her on her ass on the table. She rocked backwards, and leaned back on her hands. Yoko looked up, finding Kakashi on his feet and looming over her. He gripped at her knee, and pulled one of her legs around his waist, before reaching his other hand between their legs, slipping his fingers through the holes in her Ninja mesh, smoothed up the inside of her thigh under her short shorts, and…

Yoko yelped, blushing, brought her free leg up to her chest, and pushed her foot against his chest until his pleasantly intrusive fingers were forced out, and his back pressed up against the back of the booth. She also reached out and shoved his mask up over his mouth and nose, to stop his seductive nips and sucks, and mind blowing kisses. She couldn't well be held responsible for the directions her arouses mind told her hands to go, if she couldn't think clearly.

But he still held one of her legs open and wrapped around him slightly, and with Yoko flustered, leaning back on her hands, sat on the table, breasts arched up in her shock to lean out of his reach…

…the waiter who happened to walk in at that moment, _obviously_ gawked at them, as did the rest of the peering couples in the restaurant.

"Yo." Kakashi chuckled nervously, grateful that his mask had been replaced. He closed his red Sharingan eye, and let her leg drop next to her other one.

Yoko snapped up, and slid her bum off the table, smudged scarlet lips pursed with her eyes closed. She sashayed angrily away from the table, into the restaurant and stopped. Yoko put one hand on her hip, ran a hand back through her luscious red hair, and looked over her shoulder at him with a sexy smirk, biting the corner of her bottom lip at Kakashi.

"I thought you said we were going home for desert, Ka-kun?" Yoko winked at him with her shining emerald eyes, and didn't have to wait long.

Kakashi had never moved so quickly in all his life. He practically _sprang_ from the wall, _ran_ to her side, skidded to a stop by her side, and slunk a confident arm around her hips. Yoko held his waist too, and they walked hip to hip, one had on the other's side, both Yoko and Kakashi held the other's hand _to_ their hip, one onyx eye locked with two emerald ones, sparkling with excitement.

All eyes watched them walk together out of the restaurant, for them to burst out laughing as soon as they got outside. "Did you _see_ the looks on their _faces?!_ Priceless!"

"I was too busy looking at the hottest woman in the room." Kakashi winked at her, and hugged her to his side. "Now…about that desert. Your place, or mine?"

"Your place. I haven't really _seen_ the home environment my student has to live in yet." Yoko giggled, letting Kakashi take her hand and lead her back to his apartment. She was blushing and pouted at him. "I _still_ can't believe you tried to do that in the restaurant."

"You mean, finger you?"

"Kakashi!" She hit his arm. "Have some shame!"

"Nope, never." Kakashi took his hand back, and spanked her butt in the middle of the street. Immediately, people passing them started to giggle and whisper to each other.

Oh yes, all of Konoha would know they were screwing each other before the day was through. Dattebayo, as Naruto would say.

Koneko narrowed her eyes at him, and smirked.

Well, if he wanted to play…

"Oh Ka-kun?" Yoko sang, getting his attention. She put her arm around his waist, and slid her hand up his jacket and down the inside of his trousers. Until her hand rested on his bare hip bone, drawing small circles on the side of his pelvis.

Kakashi stiffened, smirked, and whispered mirthfully at her.

"You realise, this means war?" He chuckled darkly in her ear, and cupped her bum and just continued to walk with her, mock glaring together as people giggled at their antics.

"And what if I became your prisoner, Ka-kun?"

"I would do _despicable_ things to you, until you _begged_ for mercy." Yoko blushed, but never relinquished her devilish smirk. She walked hip to hip with him again, and pulled him into an alley way. Away from the eyes of anyone else, they walked in the shadows to his apartment, and Yoko slid her teasing fingers a little closer to 'home'. Kakashi released her backside, draped his arm around her shoulders, and let his hand hang forward, parallel to her chest.

"What if you became _my_ prisoner, Ka-kun?"

"I would be totally at your mercy, and fully prepare myself for whatever _whipping_ _torture _you have in mind." He huskily chuckled into her ear, and groped one of her breasts.

Again.

Obsessed bastard… "That is, if you can capture me before I _take_ you hostage, ne?"

"Randy old Hentai. I'm too young for you, anyway." Yoko teased, taking off with a playful skip in her step. "_I'm _barely over 20. You're, what, 40?" Kakashi watched her hips sway as she sauntered a few steps in front of him, staying in pursuit.

"29. You?"

"Not telling." Yoko giggled, pivoting on her heels to walk backwards, smirking at him.

"20?"

"Nope." She sang, stopping.

"21?"

"No prize." Kakashi caught up to her, and held her hips, brushing his masked nose against hers.

"22?"

"Ooo." Yoko slowly smoothed her hands up his front, until she held his neck. "Jackpot." She tugged his mask down, and bit her bottom lip, chuckling. "You're wearing my lipstick all over your face, Ka-kun." He jerked her against him suddenly, making her giggle at the hungry look in his onyx eye. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it doesn't suit you."

"I'll keep that in mind. And I hate to tell _you_ this, but you're hardly wearing any lipstick at all. It looks like they are a soft petal rose colour under there after all." One hand held the small of her back; the other rubbed his thumb over her lips, removing what was left of her lipstick. Yoko blushed and closed her eyes, loving the way he gently cupped her face, and placed tender lips over hers. "So, does this mean you're going to give us a chance?"

"On one condition." Yoko whispered, eyes still closed as she looped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. "Promise me you won't leave me, that you won't die, that you take _all_ of me, and give me _all_ of you. No strings attached, no excuses, no loop holes. Simply that." She opened her big emerald eyes, to looking into sure, warm, mismatched red and black ones.

"I promise." Kakashi sealed his vow with a kiss, so feather light, but so full of love, it distracted her from the fact that he had used a teleportation Jutsu, and she was suddenly up against a bed pillar.

"Kakashi…?" She looked around, only to moan when he dropped to his knees, and furiously pulled at the buttons of her shorts. Yoko grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pulled him back up to face her, but his hands still hurriedly pushed her shorts and meshing down. "You want me?"

"Yes." He growled, shrugging off both jackets. They fell for the floor, and Yoko stepped out of her shorts. Kakashi watched as her skilful hands pulled all her meshing over her head, and her boob tube, arm sleeves, everything. Her breasts jiggled slightly with the movement, and she smirked when Kakashi couldn't help but watch both mounds bounce, memorising the darker shade of her erect nipples contrasting the rest of her peach skin.

Yoko kicked off her sandals and leg sleeves, leaving her in a small pair of French lacy panties.

Kakashi thought he could just die of utopia, stood so close to an almost naked Yoko. Last time they were together in the woods, they kept most of their clothes on.

But right now, he wanted her, all of her, naked, sweaty and writhing against his own excited flesh.

Kakashi raised his arms, as she pushed his skin tight tank top over his head with his own meshing, and threw it aside, as she stroked her fingers over his chest, tracing their shape and rubbing the nub of his own nipples lightly. He breathed hoarsely, pulling his Haiti-ate lean off, and dropping it on the floor. "Wh what are you doing?"

"Memorising you, with brail." Yoko hushed seductively, whispering close to his lips, teasing him. When he leaned forward to kiss her, she turned her head to the side, and chuckled when he growled at her. Kakashi pushed her back against the bed pillar, holding her upper arms, but not stopping her dragging her fingers down his chest to his firm six pack, and to the hem of his trousers. Yoko slid her back down the pillar to her knees…

…pulling his trousers down with her as she went.

Kakashi gripped at the pillar in front of him for dear life, panting, as Yoko stroked up the inside of his left thigh, until her hand went up the leg of his boxers and gripped at the hem.

"Y Yoko." He gasped, as she yanked the boxers down to his feet, and breathed over his quickly hardening cock.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Ka-kun?" speaking so close to the ridge of his penis, and just watching her do it, blatantly looking up at him with those fiery emerald eyes, it was hard not to threw her down and screw her.

In fact…

Kakashi moved to do just that, but she quickly leaned forward, and kissed the tip of his crown, making him rock hard and painfully aware of it.

"Yoko." He growled. "You've tortured me enough for one day. _Lay down._" Yoko simply giggled teasingly at his struggles, casually placing her hands on either side of his hips.

"I'm not one of your dog summons, Ka-kun. I won't follow your orders." She sang, and Kakashi groaned, as she cupped his sack and gave him a gentle squeeze. "You're a dog person, you say? Well I'm a cat person. And you know what they say…" Yoko licked the top of his thigh, so close to his pulsing shaft, it was painful. Wherever her lips touched, sparks shot up his spine from that point, making him shudder pleasantly.

"Do it like dogs?" He chuckled hopefully.

"Nope." She giggled, kissing the same place again, making sure to note it as a sensitive spot. "They say, that every dog needs a master. Cat's rule themselves. So…shall I be your master, dog?" Yoko slid up his body, smoothing her hands back up to his pecks. "Shall I tickle you tummy, and make your tail wag?" Kakashi growled, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her flat against his body.

"This dog is about to bite, Yoko."

"I know. I remember." Kakashi followed her hand to her own neck, over a light purple mark on her neck. "Had to use Genjutsu to stop people noticing."

"You started it." There was a matching bite mark on his neck, and he too her distraction to lift her up into his arms, and dump her on the bed. "And now, I'm going to finish it."

"Kakashi!" Yoko gasped excitedly, as he sank his teeth into the hip of her red panties, and ragged them off her body. He loomed over her, and spat her underwear to one side.

"If anyone's going to be the master here, it's me, Yoko." He brushed his chest over hers, loving the feel of her pert nipples and perfectly rounded breasts against his body. He groaned, crashing his mouth with hers, and clawing at the bed covers beneath them, and haphazardly tenting them with it. "Now, submit."

"No." Yoko moaned, battling his tongue off with her own, raking her nails down his back as he made quick work of nestling himself between her thighs.

"Submit, or I'll _pound_ you into submission."

"No!" She moaned louder, arching her entire body against him, feeling the crown of his cock entering her inner folds.

"Last chance, Yoko. Before I use _brute force_ on you." He leaned heavily on his elbows, hooking them under her arms and holding onto her shoulders. Yoko threw her arms back, and griped tightly to the bars of the head rest. "Fine, have it your way." He chuckled huskily. "But remember. As you're screaming my name, remember that you brought this upon yourself." Kakashi licked heavily up her cleavage, and in perfect sync with him raising his head, he drove his hips forward, grinding her against the bed powerfully. Yoko dun her heels into the bed, bucking in time with his furious rhythm, panting heavily and burning under his scorching touches.

What was it about this man, that ignited her so much, until she thought she would burst into flames of ecstasy, until there was only ash left where she once was?

But hay, what a way to die, right?

Yoko mewed beneath him, a sheen of sweat lubricating their bodies as they rocked together. She bravely brought a hand away from the bars of the bed, and lost it deep within his silvery locks, her own scarlet tendrils fanned out on the bed, sticking to her face and back.

Kakashi ravaged her body, and her mouth, making her lips swell from his heated kisses, which she equally returned, his nipping teeth, and sucked hard on her neck, right over where he bit her. "Submit." He rasped, licking at her neck.

"N Nooo…" Yoko whimpered his thrusting getting harder and faster. He sank his teeth into her neck again, starting to quite like this fetish of hers, especially when she instantly returned the gesture. He never once slowed their rocking bodies, sliding in and out of her tight, slick pussy, clinging together blissful with sinful desire.

"Submit." Kakashi pounded into her suddenly, harder than every before, making her head arch back and loudly moan his name.

"KAKASHI!"

"Say it, Yoko. Submit." Kakashi gutturally demanded over her mewling. Yoko grabbed onto the bars of the bed board again, with both hands, as Kakashi piston into her.

It was too much.

"YES!" Yoko screamed, cuming so hard, it made her dizzy with erotic rapture.

"Yoko." Kakashi grunted, and came inside her for the third time in practically a week of knowing her, shuddering above her as he rode the wave of electric ecstasy pulsing through him.

They both panted hard, hot and sweat, Kakashi slowly sliding himself out of her. He dropped himself onto the bed by her side, and spooned her chest to chest with him. "I don't mind being your dog, Yoko." Kakashi chuckled tiredly at her, instinctively closing his left eye. He was certainly glad he had it open during their love making. Now he would be able to replay it to himself whenever he wanted.

Not that he would tell _her_ that.

"You don't?" Yoko snuggled up to him, never being able to do so with any of her past targets.

She usually had to kill them either during sex or immediately afterwards.

"No, not if you're my 'lady dog'." Yoko laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that just a nice way of calling me your bitch?" Kakashi looked away, as if trying to claim innocence comically.

"I know it's early, but would you just lay with me for a while? Koneko will be training for hours yet." He hugged her to him tightly, letting her know that he wasn't _actually_ asking, he was _telling_ her to stay.

But this time, Yoko blushed with a giggle, and nuzzled into his neck happily.

"Ok, but only for little while. I don't think we should let Koneko know her dad and sensei are screwing. She might faint." Yoko chuckled, and sighed happily. "I'd like to do something for her, to say well done on coming so far and when she passes the first test."

"What about a party? You've been teaching them to dance, haven't you?" Kakashi closed his eyes and rested his chin on her scarlet head. "I'll even help out…if I'm on time."

"That's actually a good idea. I'll get them a party together. But for all of the Genin."

"That's nice of you." He kissed her head, and slowed his breathing.

Yoko smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

This was nice, holding someone close. The best feeling in the world.

"Arigato Kakashi." Kakashi blushed at her intimate use of his name, and smiled.

"What for?"

"Being so…wonderful…" Kakashi watched her, falling asleep in his arms, and smiled to himself.

If he had his way, it would be like this every night.

And with a little perseverance and insistence on his part…he might just achieve that.

Kakashi rested his head back on the pillow, pulling the covers over them snugly.

_I wonder when Koneko will come home? Well, we'll still be alright for a few hours…it's a good thing I'm not tired, or we might just sleep here all…day…_

And the inevitable happened.

Kakashi feel asleep.

But…what about Koneko?


	22. Family grows

"Holy shit!"

"Shhh!" Mamushi quickly covered Koneko's mouth, and then covered _that_ with her other hand. It was the only way to muffle out her high pitched squeaking.

It had been like this since yesterday.

They ate, talked, trained like demons (no pun, promise), and Koneko walked her back to the Akane estate.

Only to find it vacant of its only mistress.

They then went out and looked for her, in all their usual stomping grounds, shops, 'girly places' she went to, and gave up 2 hours later.

Hungry again, tired beyond all sane reason, cold from the crummy weather, and unable to find their sensei, Mamushi said she would walk _Koneko_ home, and go back to the estate to wait for their sensei.

This was a good plan. And it didn't _seem_ to be flawed _at all_.

But, it seemed, when briefing over this plan, they didn't account for finding the front door to Koneko's apartment WIDE open, no pots left out, as evidence of her father having been home, her father's bedroom door also open, and…

…THEIR SENSEI BUTT NAKED PLAYING THE SLEEPING SNUGGLE GAME WITH KONEKO'S FATHER!!!!

They were both sound asleep, as peaceful as a school during the holidays, and looking quite…satisfied…

Mamushi blinked wildly at the scene herself, never predicting _this_, and watched as Koneko's mask moved with her unhinged jaw.

She quickly covered her mouth with one hand, and dragged her back out of the apartment, all the way back to the Akane estate.

As soon as she let her go, Koneko couldn't stop squeaking and waving her hands around comically.

"Holy shit!"

"Is it really that bad?" Mamushi blinked up at her.

"But, but, but they _hate_ each other!"

"Obviously not." Mamushi pushed down on Koneko's shoulder, making her sit back down at the breakfast table. "There is a fine line between hate and love. Perhaps they liked each other all this time, but it was their own way of expressing it." She tried to reason.

Though, it was a little hard to fathom herself, so _gawd_ knows how Koneko was handling it.

Oh wait, she _does_ know.

She had to tie Koneko down to the floor last night to stop her barging back over there.

"Oh no, they can't do this to me. They _can't_ put me through hell, and end up being fuck buddies. The least Papa could have done is _warn_ me. I assure you, our conversations NEVER went along the lines of, 'oh yeah, by the way, I hate your sensei but I'd rather like to JUMP HER BONES!"

"Koneko-chan!" Mamushi chided. "What if they came to an understanding?"

"Yeah, I know _just_ what kind of an 'understanding' they came to. They now 'understand' how to sneak some nooky in while I'm out the house! Honestly! I was out for a few hours, and that man goes and shags my teacher!"

"Koneko-chan, you're overreacting." Mamushi fumbled with her hands over her lap. She was sat on the chair next to her. She had made them breakfast, but neither felt hungry, for many reasons. "You're talking as if they simply went from arguing one minute, to having sex the next. That doesn't happen. Sensei and your uncle would never do that."

Koneko pouted, folding her arms.

"He could have at least _told_ me he liked her. I felt like was a tug of war rope between those two, and then they just go and fuck?! Cha!"

Mamushi rolled her eyes.

Koneko will have been happy about it _really_. It was probably just the shock. "…just you wait 'till you get home, Yoko Akane."

"No, you can't tell her we saw them!" Mamushi grabbed her shoulders, her golden eyes wide and begging.

"Oro? Why not?"

"Because! Imagine the humiliation of having your students see you naked in bed with one of their fathers!"

"She should have thought of that before she took her knickers off!"

"Koneko-chan! Stop being so crude!"

"I can't help it!" Koneko glowered to one side, averting her sapphire eye. "…I'm always crude…got it from Papa…" Mamushi sighed, and took her hand.

"Look, let's get going. It's, erm, 'the day' after all…"

Neither girls needed to say what day it was.

It was the first day of the Chunin exams.

Neither knew what to expect, so they didn't know how to prepare themselves for it. Nerves just got worse and worse, so after becoming so highly strung, finding your father and teacher in bed together, did NOTHING to elevate Koneko's stress levels.

How inconsiderate of them…

"And where is sensei!"

"-here!"

Both Koneko and Mamushi snapped their heads towards the kitchen entrance, where a very dishevelled looking Yoko, skidded to a stop, panting, like she had run all the way over.

And she probably did. "H, here!" Her hair was half blown over her face, her Ninja meshing _missing_, along with one of her arm sleeves, her belt was slung over one hip, not looped through her shorts, and she was panting slightly.

"…and where have _you_ been, sensei?" Koneko narrowed her sapphire eye at her, and Mamushi sweat dropped at her.

Well, at least she was _kinda _playing dumb…

"Oh, who, me?" Yoko pointed at herself, chuckling nervously. "I, erm, had a little too much to drink at a bar last night and that's why I look like I just got dressed 3 minutes ago!" She forced a loud, obviously fake laugh, and clapped her hands together. "Drinking is wrong girls, don't do it to excess. Moral of the story, right there for you…heh…heh…anyway!" She gulped, and Mamushi could almost see the words 'guilty' in neon lights over her forehead. "Have you eaten?"

"Well, I made breakfast Yoko-sensei, but we haven't-"

"Good girl Mamushi-chan! Well, Kaka-Hatake." She coughed, correcting herself. "Suggested that we all have breakfast at Ichiraku's this morning. Team 7 and team Kunoichi. Team 7. Oh…and apparently Naruto will be waiting for you." She then winked credulously at Koneko, who could have hissed lat her like a pissy kitty at that moment.

"Oh?" She ground out, scowling. If she was going to make a comment like _that,_ Koneko thought of one thing.

It was time for revenge. "And _when_ did you and Papa Kakashi 'get together' to _cum_ to this decision?" Mamushi bristled, and covered her eyes.

It was the battle of the wills, and the shit was about to hit the mother of all fans.

Maybe she could pretend not to be here. You never know, she could pretend not to be here and _not_ be incredibly embarrassed on Yoko's behalf.

A few seconds of awkward silence later, and she decided that was _impossible_.

"Erm…yesterday?" Yoko's left emerald eye twitched.

"When did you see him yesterday?" _Damn it Koneko, stop before she catches on!_ Mamushi begged mentally, but wasn't about to verbalise it.

"Yesterday." Yoko folded her arms stubbornly, not about to be 'sussed out' by her own student. "While you and Naruto were sucking face, ne?"

Koneko immediately snapped her lips shut beneath her mask, blushing madly. "_Thank you_." Yoko smirked triumphantly.

Mamushi rolled her eyes.

Victory to Yoko, 1, Koneko, 0.

The master defeats the novice. "Now, let's get dressed!"

"Erm…we are dressed…"

"Not for long!" Yoko rubbed her hands together, and had a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I had a few ideas for a new uniform for you two, special for your exams."

"Oh…sweet…Kami…"

"Mamushi, use your Genjutsu to distract her while we can still run, now!" Koneko begged her, already scrambling out of the chair for the door.

But she overlooked one thing.

Yoko was stood in the middle of the only exit.

Escape was _not_ an option.

"A a a! Be good little baby minxes, and get your red blooded tushies into my 'pallor', for your new uniforms."

"…dear God woman, you're obsessed!" Koneko pointed at her face, and Yoko grinned darkly.

"If you don't get in there before I count to 5, I'll make you lose the mask, and use the African woman look."

"…oro?" Mamushi 'eep'ed, and whispered into Koneko's ear. "…african women…walk around…with no clothes over their WHAT?!?!" Koneko yelped, and clasped her arms over her chest. "No one is seeing my jugs!"

"Stop that!" Yoko smacked her upside the head. "Talk like a boy, and I'll treat you like one. Got it?" Koneko grumbled, shoved her hands behind her head and sulked off behind the semi transparent veil to her wardrobe.

Yoko smiled to herself. She reminded her of Kakashi when she did that. _Then again, he's probably where she got the term 'jugs' from…need to tell him off later…_

Any excuse, she thought with a grin.

When Yoko looked back, Mamushi was missing. Yoko blinked, narrowed her eyes, folded her arms, tapped her foot, and clicked her tongue. "You know…I can wait here _all_ day…and ask you why you were spotted in the alley ways two days ago…_skirtless…_"

Mamushi fell from the ceiling behind her to the floor with an un-ceremonial 'thump'. Her golden eyes resembled a rabbit caught in the headlights, and Yoko smirked over her shoulder at her. "Care to share? Or obey? You're-" Mamushi was gone, and all she saw was a soft ripple of her dressing room veil. "…choice…right choice." Yoko smirked, and sashayed after them. "Get undressed while I have a shower, I need one…" She ignored the suspiciously knowing and miffed looked Koneko sent her way, and head off to the bathroom. "When I get back, you better be undressed and waiting for your new uniforms, or I'll recruit a random pair of randy Genin to assist you, understood?"

Both girls gulped at her exit.

It was scary.

Because she probably would.

It seemed, Yoko had forgotten all concept of what was and was not appropriate for young 12 year old girls.

Mamushi gulped, and walked over to the other side of the room. Koneko watched her, curious as to why she put an _obvious_ amount of distance between them.

Now that she thought about it, when Yoko last dressed them in their current get up, she insisted on going after Koneko, _alone_.

"…Mamushi-chan?" She was doing something odd. She picked up a large cape from the wall, wrapped her self in it, and _then_ took her clothes off.

"Hmm?" Was her response, not turning, obviously being cautious encase Koneko had started changing.

But they were both girls. Why was she hiding herself like that?

Ah well, Koneko thought, and shrugged it off, along with her hanging cloth.

"I don't know about you, Mamushi-chan, but I'm kinda hoping I get to wear trousers again. I miss them. A _lot_."

"Yes, I believe trousers would be better. They don't come off as easily."

Koneko sweat dropped. Obviously, Mamushi didn't have the experience to know that that was _not_ something to casually drop into conversation.

Like how she just came out with the fact that she knew Koneko was in bed with Naruto kissing when she arrived the other morning.

She told Koneko off for being blunt about things, but in a way, she was blunt too. She just didn't realise it.

Koneko made an agreeing noise in the back of her throat, and shimmied out of the rest of her clothes.

Moments later, Yoko arrived, clean and fresh in a towel, and a bag of 'tricks' in her hands.

"Well, I took all yesterday morning to make these for you, and ok I admit, a little of the night before, but I hope you like them." .

"Before you do." Koneko stood there in her bra panties and middle of bandages, not giving a toss about standing in front of them on her underwear, neither did Yoko really, and Mamushi had her clothes in a neat pile by her feet, the cape wrapped tightly around her. "Mamushi and I have unanimously voted on having trousers." Yoko blinked at her, and giggled.

"Well, _your_ prayers are answered. But Mamushi will _not_ be wearing trousers. Gomen!" She giggled behind one hand, but there was nothing apologetic or sorry about her gleaming emerald eyes.

Yoko threw their bag down, and winked at them both. "Alrighty then. Let's get changed, and hurry to Kakashi-and his team for breakfast. Yes, breakfast. It's good for you. Everyone should have breakfast." She fumbled, making Mamushi giggle to herself, and Koneko snickered loudly. "What?"

"Oh, _nothing_." Koneko sang. "Okaasan." She chuckled, turned, and started sifting through the bag of clothes.

O.o!

"What did you just call me?"

"Hmm?" Koneko blinked at Yoko with her poker face, and the Akane heiress looked to be bugging out.

"Oh, erm, never mind."

"Ok, Okaasan." Koneko quickly threw herself upon the bag, the prospect of trousers too overpowering to notice the paling of her sensei, who could have _sworn_ her student just called her 'mother'…

oo0oo

"Where are they? Are they here yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"…now?"

"Naruto, I'm going to slit your throat with these _blunt_ chopsticks, if you ask me if they are here yet, _one more time_, when you can _obviously_ see, that they aren't!!" Sasuke snapped, loosing his cool and glaring at the blonde with beady onyx eyes. he had the great _delight_ at being kicked out of his bed, literally, by this very boy only 21 minutes ago.

"Now now, we are all happy team mates here, ne?" Kakashi placed a hand on both boy's heads, and curved his eye at them with a smile. "So let's not act like a dysfunctional unit, and give a good impression of your sensei when team Kunoichi arrive."

"Sensei! You're so shallow! You only care about _your_ image!" Sakura pointed at him matter-of-factly."

"…so what's you're point?"

Sakura fell off her chair, and Kakashi took it. "Snooze you lose, kid." Sakura didn't mind, and took herself off to site at the other side of the ramen stall, so _she_ sat next to Sasuke, then there was a space, then Naruto, then Kakashi, then two more spaces. And then another half of the chair sets. It seemed, Ayame had decided to have an extension attached, due to their increasing popularity and customers.

While Sakura blushed and tried to goad conversation from the very pissy dark haired apple of her eye (Sasuke mentally vomits), Kakashi and Naruto kept stealing glances down the street.

And oh BOY were they rewarded for their vigilance.

First, Kakashi's eyes found their delectable candy, falling upon the ruby red form of the woman he woke up with this morning, to his great delight.

Maybe not to _hers_, as she then dressed and left as soon as possible, but he could deal with that. It was a bonus that she had slept in with him as long as she did.

_Gods…Kakashi, you hit the jackpot!_ A voice in the back of his head quipped and broke out into an all out victory dance, as he watched her form.

Her long scarlet tendrils were taken up into a Maru-mage, her red locks woven and held in place by sleek black ornamental chopsticks, her emerald eyes bright, her lips rouge, her skin healthy peach, and the rest of her…

It was a minor miracle that Kakashi hadn't fallen off his chair by this point.

Instead of her usual get up, which he had had the liberty of removing on three occasions now, had been replaced!

Yoko still wore the same red sandals, but there was no meshing.

Her lovely long legs were bare, all the way up to her mid thigh, where the contours of her voluptuous figure was perfectly complimented by the sexiest, crotch exciting red dress he had ever seen.

It had off the shoulder sleeves, a corset based top, supporting her ample breasts, and successfully cupping them together to give _magnificent_ cleavage, from his view, clung to her surf board tummy, where surprisingly he saw she had a red Haiti-ate strapped around her waist as a belt, and her slender arms all the way down to her supple fingers and painted red nails were bare, placed unfairly seductively on her hips, as she sashayed her way over to him.

"See something you like?" Yoko whispered, standing next to him, and he had to catch his breath.

"I see more than _one_ thing I like. And I would _love_ to take the time in listing them to you, Yoko sensei." Kakashi glanced his onyx eye briefly towards his students, who were _all_ gob smacked at her, even Sakura, but obviously not for the same reasons as the boys.

Even Sasuke looked on the brink of having a chronic nose bleed.

Until-

"YO!!! PAPA KAKASHI!!!"

"Koneko!" Kakashi immediately looked up, his curved eye warm upon hearing his daughter's voice.

And almost fainted.

True, she was no longer wearing that…compromising skirt…but…

Instead, she had green sandals, and sporty green three quarter Khaki's…

…and a green boob tube. The bust jacket, had been replaced by a boob tube, and it seemed to be wired, as his daughter _never_ had that much cleavage before…

She still had green fingerless gloves, her black mask covering from the base of her neck, up until it tucked up the ridge of her dainty nose. Her Haiti-ate was _still_ jutted over her left eye, the right sapphire eye big and honing in on him, her huge exploding auburn pigtails on each side of her head bouncing with her running, making her breasts bounce, and exposed her curving, lithe form.

He was pleased to see her, but _horrified_ with her attire.

What father wouldn't be?

"Yoko." He growled.

"Oh loosen up." Yoko stuck her tongue out at him, and turned, pulling Koneko into her chest, hugging her, and successfully diverting her from her father.

This also pissed him off, greatly. "Koneko, you look fantastic!"

"I love it!" Koneko chuckled, doing a little twirl. "Look Papa, I fought, and got to wear trousers again! Aren't you proud Papa?"

"Oh, yes…good girl…" Kakashi blinked, and quickly shrugged off his green Junin body warmer. "Put this on."

"Don't you dare." Yoko pushed it back at him. "She looks fantastic and you should be proud."

"…don't you like it Papa?" Kakashi heard the drop in her voice, and her sapphire eye curved, but with a frown. His heart clenched, and he sighed.

"You look like a beautiful young lady, and I can't stand to see you grow up. Come here, you." Kakashi yanked her out of Yoko's arms, and onto his lap. She balanced on one of his knees, wrapped his arms around her middle, and he hugged her.

Naruto and Sasuke both stared at him, wondering who the hell was possessing their sensei.

Kakashi _never_ showed affection in public like this…

Kakashi rested his chin on her head, and relished in having his daughter back.

The last week or so had been quite hectic, with his new students and her new sensei.

Well, that last one had been '_taxing'_him as well…

Koneko sat herself to rest her back against his front, and look up at him with a beaming smile.

"Yeah…and I guess I have to be ok with you changing too." _You seemed really happy to see Yoko-sensei a second ago…Mamushi must have been right. You do love her._

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, Papa." She chuckled, looked to the side, saw Naruto staring at her, and squeaked. "Put me down!"

"Nani? Why?"

"Papa, I'm nearly 13 years old, cha!" He took one look at her blushing face and mood change, Naruto, and then rolled his eye. Kakashi let her go, stood up, moved over a seat, and let her sit between him and Naruto. Immediately, Naruto engaged her in hushed conversation, which Koneko seemed to be enjoying so much she for got her father was even _there_, and Kakashi sighed.

"Koneko-chan…?" Naruto glanced down at her _perfectly normal navel_. "Where's your-"

"Mamushi is really good at Genjutsu." Koneko winked at him, making the poor boy blush. "Taught me a thing or two about guises."

Kakashi took one look at Naruto's captivated eyes, both baby blues directed at _his_ baby…and sighed again.

_Yep…my baby kitten is growing up into a cat alright…damn it…_

"Where is she…?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked over to Yoko, who still hadn't sat down yet.

Not that he minded. The view of her curved butt in that dress was looking pretty good from this angle, he couldn't help but notice.

Once a pervert, always a pervert.

"Mamushi. She promised to put her new uniform on, and join us in a minute. Where is she?"

"She's already here." Koneko spoke up, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? I don't sense her Chakra." Kakashi closed his eye, concentrating.

"Neither do I." Koneko shrugged. "But she's here."

"Is she hiding her Chakra Koneko-chan?" Naruto blinked at her, and she nodded.

"Hai. She always has. I don't even _know_ what her Chakra feels like." Koneko blinked her sapphire eye boredly, much like her father, and swung back on her stool, looking up at the ceiling. "Yo, Mamushi-chan! Stop hiding before I come up there and drag your ass down." Koneko chuckled. "Oh come on, I'm sure you don't look bad at all. Stop being so shy!"

Yoko discretely made some hand signs, bit her thumb, and hushed something under her breath. As soon as her hand touched the side of the stall, there was a thundering roar, and Kakashi bristled.

_Oh no, it's the ball biting fluff ball!_ In painful memory of all the times he had to flee in fear of losing his 'prospects', his legs snapped shut, and he put his senses into high alert.

Only to hear something very different to what he was expecting.

"Ah! No, Mei, please don't-"

Whom.

Mei in all her ragged tigress glory, came trotting out, looking as smug as a tiger can, and sat herself next to Yoko, who stroked her head rewardingly, had her head cocked to one side, and her emerald eyes peering round the back of the stall.

"Ah! Mamushi, you look _fantastic_!!" Yoko clapped her hands together, and reached out for her.

"Oh, I th th think there's b been a m mistake, sensei." Koneko pushed out of her stool, folded her arms and made her merry way round the corner.

"Wow! You look gnarly!"

"I d-matte!" Koneko ignored her team mate's protests, grabbed her elbow and yanked her out into the open.

"Don't you think she looks great, Papa?"

Purple sandals, bare slender ivory legs, and another purple hanging skirt.

With a twist.

It was long to her ankles at the back, ragged at the bottom, and attached to a thick purple leather belt, with a silver snake head buckle, resting low under her navel. Over her front, it was very short, a rectangle of purple material, but torn into a ragged triangle at the end. It came just above her knees, rippling softly in the light morning breeze.

Her ghostly trim abdomen was exposed all the way up to her bust, where she wore an off the shoulder strap boob tube, also a deep purple, with fingerless purple gloves travelling up her agile arms to her mid bicep.

Her lips were painted glossy purple, her eyes naturally pinched with purple markings, her bangs looking identical to a certain stunned Uchiha, and her silken navy black locks were soft, taken high up into a pigtail and shimmering down her almost completely bare milky white back. And amazingly, she wore her Haiti-ate over her forehead, the blue fabric of it tied securely underneath the purple hair tie of her high ponytail.

But she was trembling, trying to hide herself behind Koneko.

Kakashi raised a brow, pulled the spare stool out, and looked to Yoko.

"Can you sit in that dress, sensei?"

"Hai, _quite_ comfortably, Ojiisan." (Grandpa)

Yoko teased. As she sat down, Kakashi gave her a discrete 'pat' on her ass, earning a narrowed emerald glance. But mirth danced in those green orbs, and Kakashi winked at her.

"Hay, I'm not _that_ old?"

"Oh really? I got the impression you had quite a _relaxed_ pace…" Yoko smirked her scarlet lips at him, and sat by his side, one leg elegantly crossed over the other, knee over knee, her foot brushing against his leg playfully, and her hands smoothed over the table, looking at the older Junin daringly.

_Gods, she's so hot!_ Kakashi chuckled, sending a silent prayer of thanks to Kami-sama, before leaning on his elbows on the counter, ignoring the existence of everyone but them.

"You have a problem with my pace?" He whispered, his onyx eye sparkling at her, mischievously. "Or perhaps you're one of those, who needs regular 'reminders', ne? I'm fine with that…" Yoko blushed, but smirked, leaning closer to him, and unwittingly giving him a perfect view down the valley of her cleavage…

"Is that a promise, or a challenge?"

"Both."

Mamushi just stood there, the light breeze making the longer back of her skirt flap in the wind, looking like a regular war _goddess_. Koneko applauded her, Naruto looked down at his lap, seemingly _reluctant_ to look at her…and Sasuke…

He hadn't stopped staring at her.

"Wow! Are us Genin girls even _aloud_ to dress like that?!" Sakura seemed in awe, and her green eyes lit up.

If only she could have Mamushi's lithe form and hot outfit, then Sasuke would stare at her like that…and…wait…Sasuke is staring at _her?!_

Inner Sakura reared her head, and cursed Mamushi in every way imaginable. "It's a little…outragous, ne?"

Immediately, Sakura wished she'd kept her mouth shut.

Because three eyes snapped at her, fiery burning in their depths and _daring_ her to say that again.

The first eye belonged to Mamushi's team mate, Koneko.

She'd been happily chuckling with Naruto, but as soon as Sakura had finished her cur, that bright sapphire orb narrowed into a near slit in her stoically half closed eye, piercing the pink haired Genin from over Naruto's shoulder, her hands clenched into promising fists on the counter.

But far more disturbing, were the livid onyx eyes fixed on her, from the icy cold Uchiha prodigy. Even the back of his spiked navy black hair seemed to bristle with his sudden mood swing.

"Unlike you, Sakura, Mamushi-chan is in training to become a _real_ Kunoichi, and so she dresses accordingly." He then narrowed his eyes even more at her, making Sakura gulp. "So, what's _your_ excuse?"

"S Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands.

Sasuke had _never_ spat at her before!

He seemed absolutely furious, his elbows on the counter, and his hands interlocked before his mouth. They were trembling from the sheer power to keep them there, and not lashing out at his team mate.

Sasuke was a genius, after all. There were certain things that did, and didn't make sense to him. But those that did…

"Move, Sakura. Sit between me and Naruto."

"D demo-"

"_Sakura_." He growled, and she immediately did as she was told. She passed a very silent, very stunned Mamushi, her emerald eyes glaring into wide golden orbs. Sakura sat next to Naruto, and remained perfectly silent, and perfectly still. It didn't help her mood, when Naruto tried to address her, only to be physically jerked back to face Koneko, by the very girl.

It seemed, that in one rash flick of her tongue, she had alienated herself from both Sasuke, and especially Koneko, who wouldn't stop glaring at her every now and then when Naruto wasn't looking.

Mamushi looked urgently to her sensei, but Yoko was too busy smirking and whispering secret nothings with Kakashi, such life and mirth dancing in her eyes. And Kakashi seemed just as enthralled by his company. "Mamushi-chan." Sasuke coughed, pulling out the chair where Sakura once sat.

He wanted her to sit there. Between him, and the wall.

"I, I'll just-"

"Sit." He turned his head stoically to the side, daring her to question him. Out of her natural need to appease, she held her elbows and took her seat next to him.

She could still feel the sharp kunai of Sakura's stare, and tried her best to hide behind him.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun…" she whispered, already knowing how awkward this was going to be.

For she was also a genius, and predicted this moment would come. That didn't, however, clam her nerves in the slightest.

Mamushi gulped, brushing her hands over the short ragged front of her skirt, with the futile hope of covering more of her shapely ivory legs. When she looked up from her timidly fidgeting hands on her lap, she soon wished she hadn't. Staring intensely at her, were a pair of dark Onyx orbs, heavy with intent, yet lined with confusion.

He obviously had many questions, and none of which, she wanted to answer.

"Show me." He hushed, placing his hands down on the table and leaning closer to her.

"…n…nani? What do you me-"

"The Sharingan. The Uchiha sight. Show me." He hushed again, but with an undertone of demanding authority. Mamushi opened her mouth, wanting to refuse him, but simply made shocked croaking noises in her throat. She gulped them down, and looked forward. His eyes were what got to her the most.

"If I used the Sharingan here, the Chakra regulated in my eyes would alert the attention of at least 2 of the Shinobi at this counter. Of which, both are Junin."

"Doesn't you're sensei already know of your Kekkei Genkai?" Mamushi pursed her lips together, looking favourably towards the wall.

"…no…neither does Koneko-chan."

"Nande?" He waited, and she seemed reluctant to continue down this path. "Mamushi?"

"I, you see, oh Sasuke-kun. Surely you have sussed that there is only two ways that a person can have the Uchiha blood limit. One of which occurred to your sensei, from the obvious laceration on his face." Mamushi squeezed her golden eyes shut, bracing herself for the inevitable. She had just about told him enough to secure a-

"You're an Uchiha…" He whispered, seemingly needing the time and energy to process this.

"I, I was _born_ with it." Mamushi resisted tremors of tears, and gripped her hands on her lap, fixing her wavering eyes on them.

He had a right to know. If anyone did, he did. And maybe, just maybe…she could get some sort of family back if she told him.

"Who are you parents?"

Wham, the question she had been predicting, and dreading. It seemed simple enough, but not if you were in Mamushi's purple sandals. She was never used to having to hide anything more than her emotions before. So to be directly asked something everyone around her _used_ to know… "Which one was an Uchiha?" Sasuke put his hand on her knee under the table, squeezing it slightly, being more insistent than reassuring. "I'm right, ne? One of them was an Uchiha. One of them was related to me. Which means, you're-"

"My mother." Mamushi held her elbows, looking down at her knee, which was free of any warning hold, liking and biting her bottom lip timidly. "My mother was an Uchiha."

"Name?" He hissed, but kept it low enough as not to alert anyone else of their conversation.

Should she tell him? From the first day she could remember, she had had her mother's name _burned_ into her, letting her know she was filth, how she was consummated, how her mother was a retched whore…how she looked like her…

Though she never believed she carried her mother's features (not that she could be certain as who what her mother looked like), nor that her mother was a whore. She knew her father too well for her to have been a legit child of willing partners. Though she wasn't bitter about it. She accepted the facts of it from a young age, unable to feel remorse for a woman she had never even met.

"Mioko Uchiha." Mamushi gripped her hands on her knees, as soon as Sasuke retracted his hand as if burned by her.

"…what did you just say?" Mamushi heard a broken quiver in his voice, so un-Sasuke, and looked up with reluctant golden eyes.

Sasuke had both onyx eyes opened wide, lips parted in raw shock, and she could have sworn they were trembling.

"Mioko Uchiha. That is the only gift my mother left me, a name, dying in childbirth. I never knew her." Mamushi blinked slowly, and frowned.

Sasuke had gotten very pale, and he there caution to the winds, and grabbed her hands.

"She was my mother's sister!" Mamushi's eyes snapped wide open, mirroring the shocking revelation in Sasuke's dark eyes, and her own lips parted.

"Who was?" Both Uchiha jerked back to reality, and tore their hands back. Mamushi looked down to her lap, still too shocked to form words, and Sasuke looked over his shoulder to the questioning Koneko, barely keeping his demure of indifference.

"No one. I said that was my other system. We were talking battle techniques, right, Mamushi-chan?" He wearily looked back to her, silently begging her with steady onyx eyes to play along.

But Mamushi was just stunned. She had withdrawn within herself, unable to even register he had addressed her.

From the first day she entered the academy, and heard Iruka Umino call out Sasuke Uchiha's name, she knew them to be relations.

But so close?

Their mothers sisters…making them _immediate cousins._

Sasuke was her _cousin_. Her Itoko.

_He's…my…_ "Ne?"

"H hai." Mamushi lifted her head, schooling her features as she had done for many years of her life, and went along with whatever had just been said. It was obviously the right decision, as Koneko diverted her inquisitive eye back to Naruto, and resumed their lively teasing banter.

"Close." Sasuke whispered, and then paused. What were you supposed to say to that?

He was nearly 13 years old. He'd thought, for the last 4 or 5 years, that he'd been all alone, the last of his clan.

And yet, in the flesh, half flesh, true, but family all the same, was another Uchiha. Barely younger than him! "…how long have you known?"

"Since I was born."

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" He hissed, eyes blazing. He was furious that he'd been alone for so long, when she could have just approached him before now. What the hell was she playing at!

Wait, where had she been all this time? She had the Konoha head band on, and she'd graduated the academy…when? Age 7 or something?

Before he had too!

But he would have seen her before now, surely…

Unless she hadn't been in Konoha very long. Someone like Mamushi, with her obviously _different_ appearance didn't go unnoticed in a place like Konoha.

So where had she been until now?

_Her parents? Is my aunt still alive?!_

"I, I didn't know you existed. Why are there no other Uchiha here?"

Now it was her turn to ask the painful questions.

"Our clan is no more. I…_we_…are the last. Is Obasan Mioko still ali-"

"Dead. Died at childbirth, remember?" Sasuke swallowed, and only then remembered she had mentioned that before.

"…then we really are the last." He then raised a brow. "What about your father?"

He didn't miss the almost instantaneous shiver she released, before she turned to look into the ramen stand once more.

"Dead, also. That is why I came to Konoha, the land of my forefathers. I…have no family." Sasuke saw her hands tighten into fists on the counter.

That was a lie. Her father _was alive_…but he was as good as dead to her. For she was as good as dead in his eyes. He had never looked at her if he didn't have to…

"Yes you do." Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his chin coolly on interlocked fingers again, his elbows supporting him on the counter.

He didn't say anymore, but Mamushi knew the unspoken meaning to his reply.

It seemed, older cousin Sasuke, intended to act the part. He just said that he was there for her, that she wasn't _alone _anymore.

She had never been so touched in all her life. Mamushi's golden, snake like eyes watered with sentimental tears and, and she pursed her lips from smiling.

Now, in her heart and mind, Sasuke Uchiha _was_ her family, like her subconscious had already decided.

_My family is growing._ Mamushi thought, as their breakfast arrived at last (after Naruto had yelled for service for the hundredth time since Kakashi ordered ages ago). She poked at her bowl of ramen, the fish balls bobbing in the soup from her probing chopstick.

_Koneko-chan, like a sister. Yoko-sensei, like a mother. And Sasuke-kun…my cousin._

It was then, all her doubts concerning the Chunin exams dissipated, and she began forcing the ramen down her throat, to make sure she had all the energy she needed to attack the exam head on.

_My way of the Ninja is to always protect my family. And even as it grows, I will be strong enough to protect my most precious people. I know what it's like to be alone, and I never want to let that happen again, by losing them. Koneko-chan, Yoko-sensei, Sasuke-kun. I will fight, I will protect you, I will do anything it takes to keep you, I swear it._

As soon as they were all finished, however, her stomach fluttered with nervous anticipation.

Yoko sashayed away from the stall first, and winked to Kakashi, before addressing them all.

"Alright you two-erm-five." She giggled at her mistake. "Onward ho, and towards the Chunin exams!"


	23. Into battle! Gaara!

_Yoko sashayed away from the stall first, and winked to Kakashi, before addressing them all. _

"_Alright you two-erm-five." She giggled at her mistake. "Onward ho, and towards the Chunin exams!"_

Koneko felt her heart plummet down into her stomach, and she gulped.

Yoko just clapped her hands at them enthusiastically, as she always did, and directed her bright emerald eyes at them all. Her father didn't seem too concerned with _any_ of it, using the time to look over her sensei in that tight red dress and her scarlet locks taken up of her face, with rouge lips curved into a wide grin. We're all fed and rearing to go, ne?" She giggled, and to Koneko-s horror, she grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet first.

"W what if Naruto-kun wants another bowl first?" Koneko averted her half closed sapphire eye, in an attempt to hide her own frantic nerves.

"Nonsense! Besides, I'm only going to escort _my_ team, not Hatake's." She beamed, refusing to release her eldest charge's gloved hand. Yoko looked her over again, and definitely approved of the green three quarter khaki's, bare navel up to her bust, which was enhanced perfectly with a green wired boob tube. Her auburn pigtails hung high up on each side of her pouting face, her sapphire eye narrowed up at her sensei, and her mask and Haiti-ate pulled up and jutted over in the same fashion as her father. "That means you to, Mamushi!" She threw her youngest, paler student a wink, expecting to have to pull her up too.

But Mamushi was already on her feet, brushing her fingerless-ly purple gloved hands over her purple skirt, fashionably ragged short over her knees on the front piece, and to her ankles on the back one. Her gloves travelled up to cup her slender bicep, and her off the shoulder strap purple boob tube proved a perfect part of the ensemble.

Mamushi then tightened her Konoha Haiti-ate over her forehead, making her seem far more formidable than her usual timid self, her long silky navy hair even taken up in a high ponytail in the style of a warrior.

Where Koneko seemed nervous, Mamushi was focused.

Strange, considering that their personalities were usually quite the opposite.

"Hai, Yoko-sensei." She gave a quick nod, and headed onward. Koneko was more than a little caught off guard, when Mamushi hooked her arm and _dragged_ her towards the academy.

"M matte Mamushi-chan!"

"No, no more waiting." Koneko stumbled along behind her keen friend, watching her long slender ponytail sway with her determined march, her arm hooked relentlessly…and walked along side her with new admiration.

If someone as timid and naturally shy as Mamushi could ignite a burning fire of ambition beneath her butt, Koneko would do just the same.

_Besides, I want to make Papa Kakashi proud of me. I know he'll need to pep talk his own students, so I'll just after see him after the first test…_ She shook her masked head, her auburn pigtails bobbing with the movement. _Don't think about it, just go!_

Yoko caught up with them, separated them, and took one of their hands each as they walked.

"Now girls, it think it's a given that I give you a little talk before you go in. Kakashi sensei told me to tell you Koneko that he's very proud of you, no matter what happens." She winked down at her one eyed student, who blushed and beamed with pride.

"I'll tell her myself, ne?" They stopped, and Koneko was soon yanked back into her father's embrace. "Make me proud and do your best, pretty kitty." Koneko beamed up at him with her sapphire eye, and let him hug her tightly from behind. She held onto his arm, and raised her head for him to kiss her forehead protector through his mask. "Be safe, precious." He whispered, and Koneko span round to hug him tightly.

She was once more reduced to his little girl.

"PAPA KAKASHI!" Kakashi chuckled, and patted her head as she screwed her face into his chest. "I'll do me VERY best, and be the GREATEST Chunin in there!"

"I have no doubt of that, ojousan." He kissed her head again, and simply held her for a moment. His own team were bringing up the rear, still not quite with them yet.

Mamushi smiled softly, watching the very thing she had always wanted. The love of a proud father.

Which she knew she would never have.

"Mamushi-chan." She blinked, and looked up at Yoko. Her emerald eyes were shining, and she pulled her young pupil to her amole chest, wrapping her arms around her and rocking her slightly. "I'm so proud of how far you've come in such a short time. Seeing you develop like this-oh you've really made it all worth while. Arigato, Mamushi-chan." Yoko actually kissed her cheek, and rubbed the lipstick from it with a giggle afterwards. Really, red lipstick showed up gaudily against her student's moon kissed complexion. And it clashed with her purple lip gloss anyway.

She was quite proud that she'd put that on herself.

"Yoko-sensei…arigato." Mamushi released her bright smile and glowing golden eyes and bowed her head.

Perhaps this is how it felt for a mother to praise you. Mamushi decided, it was at least a close comparison. "I will be successful, sensei."

"I know you will, you little genius you." She tapped her nose, and turned to Koneko. "You too, Kitty-chan!"

"Nani?!? What's with everyone giving me pet names?!?!?" Koneko pouted furiously, only to be embraced fiercely along with Mamushi. The girls banged together in Yoko's arms, Koneko squirming and Mamushi accepting their trapped fate.

"I wish you the best of luck. Remember to be good Kunoichi and not to distract the male opposition too much, except in battle, ne?" both girls silently flustered. "And do you girls have protective provisions in your bags at home? Do you want me to give you some? Do you need-"

"A break form her randy sensei, perhaps." Kakashi hooked under her arms, and pulled her back against his chest 'accidentally'.

"Kakashi!"

"Good luck girls, and remember to be yourself and stick together."

"Yes! Stick together!" Yoko struggled out of Kakashi's grip (AN: NANI?!?!), and took one of their hands each, cupping them together before her. Her face become deadly serious, her emerald eyes narrowing but desperately. "You two are a team, and a team is a family. If you watch each other's backs, you'll be safe and prepared for any danger or obstacles in you way. Don't take things at face value, always analyse the situation before you go head first-" She looked to Koneko, who pouted immediately. "-and you're a _team_. That means working _with_ each other, not _for_ the other." Mamushi nodded softly, knowing that meant she wasn't to be a living shelf for Mamushi.

Though if occasion called for it, she would. "Confidence. I have every faith in you two to do you _absolute_ best. And it's ok to be a little scared. Just don't let it come in between you and your goal. Or your team mate. Even if you don't become Chunin, I'll be content knowing you put your all into it, ne?" they both nodded.

"You have to let them go now." Kakashi placed his and on her shoulder, and Yoko frowned.

Maybe she'd made a mistake, sending off poor battle shy Mamushi and occasionally _too_ laid back and reckless Koneko into the lion's den. But alas, it was too late now.

"Demo, I-"

"Daijoubu, sensei." Koneko gave her maternally frantic sensei the thumbs up, and Mamushi bowed her head to her. "I'll kick some major ass!"

"And be graceful about it, ne?" Yoko giggled, reluctantly bringing her hands back.

"Hai, hai." Koneko stepped back, and two finger saluted them both. "See ya later!" she put her hands on her three quarter khaki pockets (YES, POCKETS AT LAST!), and took her sweet time walking towards the academy. Mamushi bowed to them both, and scuttled after her, slowing down to her team mate's pace once she reached her.

"They'll be fine." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder again, and this time, she willingly took support by resting back against him, her pillar of strength.

"I hope so…"

"The experience alone is worth it. And you trained them hard, ne?"

"Hai, hai. I did that indeed." Yoko released a deep sigh, and turned to face Kakashi with tormented green orbs. "I just _know_ I'll not be able to stop worrying until they've finished…kuso. If only I was aloud to go inside with them."

"Then you'd give them the answers."

"Damn straight I would!"

"…exactly?" Yoko sagged against him, and he patted her head like any other _Genin_. Though, she was _certainly_ not one. "How about I 'entertain'you until their exam is over, hmmm?" Yoko chuckled, and stood up straight.

"Iie, Kakashi. I have things I have to do."

"Ne?"

"Hai." Yoko expelled a deep breath, and got her game back. "I really do want to organise them a party for later. Iruka-kun even said I could use one of the academy halls at the other side of the campus. What do you think?"

"Brilliant." He nodded, stood by her side and…placed his hand on her butt. "So, _now_ can I-"

"Hentai! All you want is-"

"I have a rather long silk rope in my pocket."

O.o;

How can he be thinking about nooky at a time like this?!? Yoko's left eye twitched, and she felt him give her butt a gentle squeeze. The intense hunger in his onyx eye said it all, and he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively…

"…actually…_in_ you're pocket?! As in, at this very moment in time?!?!"

"Hai." . "And it needs christening."

"Demo-"

"It's red."

O.O

"…maybe later…"

oo00oo

"Hay! Matte Koneko-chan!" The two girls stopped (due to Koneko's arm still being hooked with Mamushi's, and she _pulled_ them to a stop), and the said girl curved her sapphire eye at the rowdy blonde.

"Yo, Naruto-kun. You three certainly took your time, ne?"

"Had to get Sakura to move." Naruto chuckled nervously, very aware of the instant glaring contest between the pink haired girl and a certain felinely hissing Koneko. Emerald locked onto one fiercely glinting, half closed sapphire orb.

_Wait…hissing?_

"Koneko-chan?" Mamushi whispered behind her, putting her hands on her shoulders. This snapped her out of it, and she forced herself to chuckle grin. Her natural poker face.

"Well, let's get going, ne?"

"Hai, let's." Mamushi tried to pull her team mate towards the door, but Koneko wanted to linger.

That stubborn girl refused to move, and Mamushi wasn't one to drag anyone.

Unlike Koneko…

Though at present, it was really tempting…

"Naruto-kun." Koneko took her arms back, crossing them seriously over her chest. She cleared her throat, ignoring the brooding Sakura for now, or the snarky Sasuke. "Once we cross these doors, we shall become opponents."

"Hai, I know." Naruto pouted, shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange trousers.

"Demo…I will be watching you." Naruto flustered, as Koneko took the opportunity to discreetly wink at him.

_Of course. Koneko-chan agreed to be my girlfriend if I proved myself in the exams._ He then grinned at her. _Piece of cake! I'll beat everyone up, impress Koneko-chan until she falls into my arms, and she'll be my girlfriend until I become the next Hokage! Then she'll marry me and-_ "Naruto? You've gone into a daze." Koneko chuckled at him, and snapped back to reality, when the sound of the shoji door behind her snapping open.

Apparently Mamushi was in quite a testy mood, as she was responsible for the slammed door.

"Koneko-chan. We should-"

"Ikou, ikou already." (Let's go, let's go already) Koneko cheekily chuckled, _dragging_ Mamushi inside the hall with her.

As soon as Mamushi found herself inside the waiting room, she felt the familiar tremors of terrified nausea propelled jolts of apprehension of being in a crowded place.

_There are so many Shinobi! They couldn't possibly all be Konoha Genin…ne? _

Mamushi gulped, feeling all her determination dissipate, wanting to go back to the Akane estate until the whole thing was over.

But alas, it was not to be. Koneko hooked her arm affectionately, and punched the hair with her free hand. "Alright, Chunin exams, the specialised Kunoichi are here!" She barked to the room, and Mamushi cowered back against her slightly shorter team mate.

Now that Mamushi didn't slouch anymore, it seemed she was a good few inches taller than her auburn pigtailed friend.

"K Kon-n-neko-chan!" she squeaked. "Wh what are you doing?!?!"

"Making an impact!" She beamed her sapphire eye at her, twinkling with excitement, and Mamushi wanted to turn tale, NOW! her stomach suddenly wished it hadn't finished off that ramen bowl, and she gripped at her tender gut.

"I, I suddenly don't feel too g-"

"Oh, _you_ guess got let in too? What a drag. _Everyone's_ being let in here." Koneko and Mamushi raised their heads at the address, both raising their right brow. The boy had brown hair, taken off his face, misleadingly keen eyes, hidden by his seemingly slack jaw expression, a silver ring in his left ear, and light green Ninja wear. His Konoha Haiti-ate was strapped to his arm, and he rolled his eyes at them, and the Genin who took their place next to them.

"Damn straight, Dattebayo!" Koneko looked to the side with mirth, suppressing a chuckle. Naruto bounced next to her, with that big confident grin of his and fiery baby blues.

He looked just about ready to take on every Shinobi in the room.

"What a _drag_."

"Damare, Shikamaru!" (Shut up, Shikamaru!). Naruto pouted furiously, and Mamushi noticed how closely Koneko watched him, only to revert to her appearance of indifference.

She had gone on guard again, like her father. No doubt, she was scoping out the opposition silently, weighing them all up and making a risk assessment of them all.

Mamushi nodded, and agreed to do the same, when she felt something brush her hand. She lifted her golden gaze slowly, until she saw a very stoic looking Sasuke. She felt it again, and smiled softly to herself.

He was brushing the side of her hand with his, making taps on her skin in Morse code.

_-stay close to our team if you can, refer to me if need be-_

That basically meant he wanted to help her if he could.

_-Arigato Itoko-_

Mamushi tapped him back, and felt her other hand suddenly yanked forward.

Koneko beamed at her, and lifted up her other hand.

"Hi five, Mamushi-chan! Let's kick ass!"

"H Hai, Koneko-chan." Mamushi gulped, wishing her friend would lower her voice, and timidly slapped her hand against Koneko's.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Mamushi immediately snapped her head up, only to see a pretty blonde girl glomp Sasuke's back, giggling and flattering him with twittering nonsense. Mamushi relaxed, as Sasuke seemed to know her, and secretly, though she would never admit it, she was equally as amused when Sakura and the blonde girl, revealed to be called Ino, started a cat fight.

But her amusement didn't last long.

"Hay, you guys. You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offence, but you're the rookies, ne? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." Mamushi felt her body go dead stiff, her eyes wide, and she slowly turned her pale face towards the newcomer.

Regulation navy sandals.

All in one, slim navy jump suit, an cream sash tied around his waist.

White sleeves poking out from under the suit, a misleadingly firm physique of broad shoulders and muscular thighs, with kunai pouches strapped over them with bandages.

She knew those modest round glasses would be perched on the ridge of his nose before she saw them. And as she predicted, his silvery grey hair was taken back into a low ponytail, as always, with his short bangs messily hanging forward at either side of his face.

His dark eyes were locked onto her, and they were characteristically bright. As they always were when Kabuto Yakushi looked at her, dark, warm, and tender.

Though no one but Mamushi knew this, or this Shinobi either.

Her pale lips parted, and she took a step towards him.

_Kabuto-sensei, here, at the Chunin exams, now, here, sensei!_ Mamushi's golden eyes lit up, and she started to smile, about to form the words of greeting, when he threw her a warning look, and shook his head at her slightly.

Mamushi obediently sealed her lips, and frowned to the floor.

Why would her sensei be so cold to her? After the way they were separated? He was the last person she saw before she was knocked out and brought to Konoha.

Right after her father ordered him to leave her…

_Wait, why is he here? In Konoha for the Chunin exams?_ She then noticed the Konoha Haiti-ate in place of his usual sound protector. The note had been replaced with the leaf, and although it didn't appear wrong…it felt wrong.

At least, it did to _her._

This meant one thing. Her sensei was here impersonating a Konoha Shinobi, which meant he was on a mission.

A mission for her father.

"Well who asked you?! Who are you anyway?!" Mamushi looked up with sad eyes, and watched as the mouthy blonde girl called Ino, basically, mouthed off.

"Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've made _quite_ an impression." Mamushi scanned the room, and raised her head in alarm, her golden eyes wide. Everyone was staring at them, and the level of murderous intent had risen all around them. "See those guys? They're from the rain village." Her old sensei pointed out, and pushed his glasses up his nose out of habit. "They're very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Nearly every one of them either gulped, and felt the heat of their surrounding Shinobi glares on them, making their skin prickle.

But Kabuto chuckled, like he always did, and walked towards them with a warm smile. "You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back." He smiled, and looked to Mamushi again. The student nodded her head at the teacher slightly, a silent message of obedience and respect passing between them.

"Kabuto, is that you're name?" Koneko, not liking this guy one bit, more so the eerie silence, chipped in.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" Sakura added, still in a fowl mood.

Kabuto then chuckled again, scratching the back of his neck.

"No. It's my seventh. Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran. You think he'd be an expert by now." Sakura muttered curiously.

"Yeah, sort of." He confessed, but Mamushi knew better.

No matter the opposition, Kabuto Yakushi could take down any test or any group of Genin. There was more to this than face value.

"Cool, you can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto grinned, and Koneko rolled her eyes. Opposition don't give their opponents _tips_.

"Some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru droned on, bored as hell.

Kabuto chuckled nervously again.

"Well, 7th time's the charm, that's what they say, ne?"

"So I guess all those rumours about the exam being tough are true. Man, I knew this was gonna be a drag." Again, Shikamaru sulked.

"Dont give up hope yet. I'll help you kids out a little. With my Ninja info cards." It seemed Koneko was wrong. He _was_ going to help them.

But this just flanked up more of Mamushi's suspicions.

There was no denying, her sensei was _up_ to something.

"What the heck are those?" Sakura pointed at the orange deck of cards placed on the floor before them, looking almost as confused as Mamushi.

Why was he using those in something like a Chunin exam? Those were usually for reconnaissance missions, and gathering intelligence.

_Unless…that's exactly what he's going…_

"It's hard to explain." Kabuto cleared his throat, doing a brilliant job of ignoring that fact that Mamushi, HIS Mamushi, had just walked in on him mid mission.

He thought he'd never see her again. His heart rasped against his ribs madly, wanting to much to just pull her against him and-

-and this wasn't the time for that. "But these cards have been Chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past 4 years. I've got more than 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank." They cooed amazement at the blank cards, as he crouched down and pressed the point of his finger to the card. "Don't just want anyone seeing this stuff."

"What are you doing?" Koneko cocked her head to one side, scooting closer. Curiosity was _defiantly _going to kill _this_ cat.

"You see, I'm using my Chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for example." He smirked, the light reflecting mysteriously off the lenses of his glasses. The card span beneath his finger, and the blank card became etched with precise sketches.

Sakura clapped her hands together, amazed. "Awesome a map!...of what?"

Kabuto chuckled, and looked up at _Mamushi. "_It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin exam. The villages they come from, and how many from each village. Why do you think they all come to take the exam together at the same time?" No one answered, so with an amused chuckle, he elaborated. "It's to foster friendship between nations, of course. International brotherhood and all that. And it's true enough as far as it goes."

"But there's another reason." Mamushi almost jumped when her cousin spoke up behind her. When had he gotten that close?

Kabuto seemed irked by close Sasuke, a boy, was getting to Mamushi. A flicker of a scowl tugged at his lips, but he suppressed it.

"Yeah. You see, the important thing, is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of Shinobi per village. Thereby maintaining the balance of power.

"Oh yeah, balance of power…" Koneko chuckled. Naruto obviously had no idea what they were talking about.

"If the balance isn't maintained, one country could end up with many more Shinobi than its neighbours, and it might be tempted to attack them. So, they try to maintain the status quo. Makes sense. I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates individually?" Mamushi raised a brow at her cousin, but he seemed engrossed on the possibilities of those cards.

Kabuto smirked, like a fisherman who had just successfully hooked his first fish.

"They might…you have someone special in mind?"

"I might."

"Sasuke-kun, I don't think you should-" Mamushi tried to intervene, not liking the gleam in Kabuto's eyes. But her old sensei cut her off.

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete of perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone." He then smirked up at them all with mirth. "Including your guess, of course." He then narrowed his eyes curiously at Koneko, who raised an auburn brow at him. "Except for you…"

"Kabuto-san." Mamushi, stepped in front of her team mate, liking it even less when her sensei narrowed his attention to Koneko. If he was here on a mission for her father, she wanted none of her 'family' getting involved with it.

This seemed to snap Kabuto back to his train of thought, as he smirked back to Sasuke.

"So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara of the desert." Mamushi felt her heart pound suddenly, her eyes wide and forgot to breathe.

Gaara?!

Why was he asking about Gaara?!?!

"_What's your name?" _

"_Mamushi."_

"_Pit viper." _

"_Nani?"_

"_Your name, Mamushi. It means Pip Viper. Didn't you know?" _

"…_no…"_

"_Named after a snake…I see your parents hated you too." _

_Hai…my father…never…never loved me…_

"Man, that's no fun, you even known their names. That makes it _easy_." Kabuto's amused purr snapped her back from her flash back, and she watched intently.

She could also learn more about the every mysterious red head this way… "Here they are. Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience, 8 C ranks and get this, 1 B rank as A Genin!" Mamushi sucked in a soft gasp, eyes wide. He'd been on a B rank, as a Genin?! So wonder he was so intense, if he was so powerful as to be on such dangerous missions so young! "There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land originally, but get _this_…he survived every mission, without getting a _scratch_ on him."

Ok, Mamushi was very scared now.

"_You're a monster. But monsters don't cry. They don't get upset. We get even."_

"_W We?"_

"_Hai. We. Monsters." _

"_Y You're a monster?" _

"_Hai. I am a monster."_

Dear Kami-sama, he wasn't kidding!

"The dude's done a B rank mission as a Genin, and never been injured?!" Shikamaru seemed very pale, and almost matched Mamushi's moon kissed complexion. But she won the holy-crap-I'm-freaked-out competition, as no one else in the room had been trapped in a back alley with the guy, half stripped by the guy in a tongue tied, compromising situation…

_He told me he was from Sunagakure. That's in the wind country, the village hidden in the sand…_

"_Hai. We are monsters."_

_We…we are monsters. Is he really like me?_ she subconsciously placed her hand over her navel, gulping.

Kabuto continued, wanting to distract from his 'pupil's' sudden behaviour.

Though, _he _knew why. "Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, sound. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exam this time around. Of course, the hidden sound village is small, and only sprang up recently. No one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." Again, everyone seemed disturbed in the silence… "Well, you get the point. The competition's going to be intense this year." He chuckled.

Sakura's hands cupped before her, and she stepped towards him.

"Do…you really think it's going to be tougher this time?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "In the 4 years I've been coming, I've never seen a bunch of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep, we've got our work cut out for us."

"Oh great." Ino whimpered, and started chelping at Sakura again.

As the girls argued, and the boys squared off…

Koneko continued to scan the room, locking on to a certain boy who was staring at her intently.

He wore the usual blue sandals, with brown trousers, and a full large grey coat, with thick black fur lining the hood, spiking out around his face, and she noticed the triangular red face markings. His dark eyes were narrowed on her, with a cocky smirk to his lips. His leaf Haiti-ate was tied over his forehead, and there was a small white dog on his head.

He winked at her, and she raised a brow.

_Randy dog._ she rolled her eye at him, and looked to the rest of the crowd.

Mamushi however, had silently slipped through the other rookies and stood with her back to her sensei.

"Kabuto-sensei?" she whispered. There was a pause, where she thought he was going to ignore her, but he must have decided against it.

"You're looking good, Mamushi-chan. _Very_ good…"

"Arigato, sensei." She blushed madly, and felt suddenly conscious of her clothes again.

"Just like a regular Kunoichi." He purred, lifting his arm to chance a brush of his fingertips up her spine. But before he could, he felt a sudden rise in murderous intent, focused solely on him.

_well well, an enemy already, ne?_ He looked over the top of his glasses through the crowd, and raised a brow.

There were a pair of demonically framed aqua eyes boring into him, and such rage emanated from him… _this could be interesting._

"Ok you baby faced degenerates. Pipe down and listen up! It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki, your proctor, and from this moment, you're worst enemy."

Mamushi, Koneko, and all the other Genin turned to the suddenly appeared Junin, stood in a large grey trench coat and bandana over his bald head. His face was mauled with scars, and told a lot about his skill and his past.

This was it.

Koneko took Mamushi's hand, and both girls looked to the other with a silent promise.

Once they stepped into that classroom, they would face the biggest challenge of their lives, and together, they would over come it.

Because as they had both learned, together, they could do anything. "File in before I fail the lot of you!"

"Good look Koneko-chan, Mamushi-chan!" Naruto beamed, running on ahead with her team mates.

Sakura said nothing, storming after him.

Sasuke was also silent, his eyes closed, but once again, stroked the back of his fingers discretely against her arm. His own intimate way of wishing his new cousin the best.

"Alright, here we go." Koneko took a deep breath, and like always, led her and her friend into 'battle', Mamushi loyally following her into 'danger'.

Because they had each other's backs. They were invincible. They would succeed.

"Viper."

"G Gaara-kun?!"


	24. Look at me! Cheat?

Proximity was a strange thing.

Without it, you felt cold and alone. You yearned for contact, touch, warmth.

But with it, you were burning with sensation, and wanted to cower away, or run towards it on impulse. Sometimes both at the same time.

And when you were so close to someone that your noses were almost touching, your breath mixing inches from your lips, eyes marred wide with shock, and anticipation…

…poor Mamushi didn't know where to look. She was trapped inside his deep aqua eyes, and yet, unaware of how she too hypnotised _him_ with her large golden eyes and slender slit like pupils.

"Viper." It sounded slightly breathless, but well hidden.

"G Gaara-kun?!" She squeaked, but her ivory cheeks burned pink, and she stepped back, desperate to get a hold of her resolve, before she swooned forward from the heat of his body.

And backed up into Koneko.

"Yo, you ok there Mamushi-chan?"

"H hai, hai Koneko-chan." Mamushi gulped, looking down at her feet.

"You know this guy?" Koneko raised her auburn brow at the boy, only to lock her sapphire onto his back as he walked away. "…rude much?"

"N no."

Kami-sama! If she said she knew him, Koneko would _surely_ figure out that it was _Gaara_ she was trapped in a back alley with, without her skirt, that she had to ki-

"You." Again, Mamushi stiffened, and craned to look over her shoulder. "Stop blocking the way and sit down." Ibiki scanned the room once, and smirked. "You, with the pigtails, sit over there." He pointed right next to the boy with the dog on his head from earlier, who seemed to smirk madly at her, realising she would soon be joining him. Koneko sweat dropped, and half closed her eye, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Oh yes, her game face was on. Mamushi recognised it instantly.

"Good luck, Mamushi-chan." She whispered just before she was out of ear shot.

"Hai, and you too, Koneko-chan…" Mamushi gulped, and turned to the 'proctor'. "Where should I sit sensei?"

"There." He pointed, and stormed to the front of the class, his intimidating aura growing until all in the room could feel it.

Mamushi couldn't believe it.

Her seat was next to Gaara.

He looked up at her, those pupil-less aqua eyes daunting, and yet _daring_ her to approach him.

Before she could move, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"I'm counting on you, Mamushi-chan." Kabuto whispered like a ghost from her past in her ear, and she watched as those aqua eyes narrowed, and malicious intent rose high in the air, thick and humid.

"H hai, sensei." She quickly walked towards Gaara, never breaking eye contact with him, until he looked away.

It made her want to clutch at her heart the way he blanked her as she sat by him.

He wouldn't even look at her.

Mamushi smoothed her hands over her multi lengthed purple hanging skirt, wishing the front came over her knees and the sides of her thighs, looking down. Her purple sandaled feet shuffled together, and she shivered as the open windows sent a breeze aong her back.

It made her miss her baggy white Gi she came with. It was a lot warmer than this off this purple shoulder boob tube. She ran her fingers over her Haiti-ate, tied tightly over her forehead, and ran her fingers through her silky raven bangs, her high, thick ponytail shimmering down her back as she moved.

She had never been so self conscious before.

Mamushi rose her golden gaze, risking a fleeting glance up at him.

He still wore his dark outfit, black trousers bound with white bandages to his shins, black T-shirt, his toned figure outlined with enhancing Ninja meshing hugging his biceps, and a long swaying white sash tied over his right shoulder, around his hips and fell between his legs.

When her mind realised where her eyes were looking, she squeaked, and snapped back to look down at her desk.

It would have been worse, had Mamushi realised that Gaara had inclined his head towards her, and _watched_ her shamelessly look him up and down.

But luckily she didn't, and she didn't get to see the soft blush on his cheeks either.

Gaara rested his elbows on the desk, interlocking his fingers and resting his lips against them, successfully hiding the momentary laps in his emotionless façade.

It was strange. With his gourd propped up at the other side of the desk like that, he appeared more…_human_. Not as sinfully lethal, like she knew him to be.

Yes, this Genin had been on a B ranked mission, he had never been harmed, and when she first met him, he murdered masses of people, burying 'their' sins beneath his sand.

Because if she hadn't let her snakes kill that boy…

Mamushi shuddered, not wanting to remember the warmth of the nameless boy's blood on her hands, or the richness of it's pigment.

Or how delicious it smelt.

Least of all, how Gaara had sealed his lips around her bloodied fingers one at a time, sucking them inside his mouth and swirling his tongue over each tip, the length of her knuckles, that look of ultimate satisfaction softening his features sensuously.

She squirmed again, and folded one leg over the other daintily, in the hopes that crossing her legs would help dimmer down the growing heat in her loins.

Damn it.

Why had she pushed him away again?

Oh yeah, because she was _scared_.

_I'm such a coward…but we'd only just meant. And I'm only 12!_

_But you still wish you'd let him have his sinful way with you. You still fantasize about it, you filthy girl._

Mamushi snapped her head up, eyes wide.

That voice wasn't her own.

It was more sibilant, richer than her own timid voice…

True, she had _wondered_…but what teenage girl doesn't _wonder_ about what it would be _like_ to…

Even a coy creature like Mamushi had the freedom to escape into her own mind, where she was a brave, bold, adventurous woman who could do anything she pleased without consequence.

And ever since Gaara first touched her…

A hunger she didn't know existed bubbled, growing more and more insistent.

But she put that down to hormones and maturity.

But that nagging, hissing voice in the back of her heard was slowly getting louder.

And she could have _sworn_ she'd heard that voice before…

"Alright, here are the rules. You have 10 questions to complete in the set amount of time." Ibiki paced at the front of the room, staring down all the Chunin hopefuls until his presence was all they knew. "You are to complete questions 1 to 9 first, the final question is _not_ to be attempted until I issue the said question at the end of the time period. For your team to pass, they _must_ get at least 8 questions right. However, if you fail the 10th question, you _all_ fail."

Koneko blinked boredly at him, slouching back in her seat with her arms folded over the front of her green boob tube, her green sandal resting over one knee in a mirrored sitting position her father liked to use. Cool, calm, collected, and insusceptible to intimidation. Koneko boredly dropped her eye from the ranting examination, looking to her three quarter green khaki trousers with secret pride.

_I won my trousers._ .

She was suddenly aware of at least one pair of eyes staring at her black masked face, and she wished he was on her left side, not her right. On her left, her Haiti-ate would have prevented him from catching her attention, with that eye covered. But on her right, she increasingly sensed his scrutiny, until the inevitable happened.

It pissed her off.

"Got something to say dog breath?" She blinked, and her sapphire eye was locked onto him, narrowed and defiant.

"Yeah, I do. You smell of dogs." He smirked. "I'm having a hard time keeping Akamaru on my head, and not on your lap." Koneko regarded the boy again.

Brown trousers, great coat, black fur lined hood, wild smirk, brown ruffled hair, cute white dog on his head.

_Hmm…_

"Name?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. And Akamaru." He pointed upward, directing Koneko's attention to the pup on his head. His tail wagged, and despite herself, Koneko's eye curved with a smile and she reached up, petting him.

"Good boy, who's a gooooood boy?" He licked at her fingers, and she giggled.

Why did dogs always reduce her to mush?

"I _knew_ it." He grinned, sitting closer to her. "You're a dog person, ne?"

"My father raises Dog summons. I've always been surrounded by dogs."

"Me too. In the family." Koneko blinked at him, and placed her hands on the desk at either side of her paper.

"Koneko Hatake." She picked up her pencil, flicking it in the fingers of her right hand.

"-absolutely _no_ _cheating._ If anyone is caught _cheating_, then they shall be ejected immediately, and shall not be able to take the exams again until another 6 months from now-" Ibiki droned on, and Koneko rolled her eye.

"Loon."

"Totally." Koneko chuckled at him, and he also picked up his pencil. "No cheating my ass. If he says that, it's like he's _daring_ us to cheat." Kiba grinned, and Koneko looked to the side.

"Yeah…I guess…no cheating…right…" She starting filling in her details, like her name, team mates, Junin, and the date. She noticed two things next.

Not only was Kiba doing the same, but Akamaru was scanning the room intently, and softly growling now and then.

_A watch dog. cute._

Mamushi quickly filled in her details, and forced herself to look at Gaara.

The blood red head seemed oblivious to her existence, taking his sweet time in filling in his paper.

"A." Mamushi cleared her dry throat, desperate by this point. _I have to tell him I'm sorry. I can't stand the thought of him hating me. Because I was scared. Because I'm a coward._ "Gaara-san." There was no way she was going to disrespect such a powerful Ninja by being so familiar with him again. Mamushi held her hands over her paper, top stop them shaking, as she forced herself to look at him.

Only to see the side of his face, as he still ignored her. "Ok…if you don't want to talk to me, that's ok. I understand, honest." She whispered, though it hurt all the same. He was the first boy she had ever allowed herself to like…and who seemed to like her too. "I'll just talk a little. You can tell me to be quiet at any time, if you like." She gulped.

_Dear Kami-sama, please don't let him silence me. I'll lose my nerve to talk to him again if he does_.

But he was the silent one, so she continued. "I…I'm not good with people." She blurted out, measuring herself with a firm squeeze to both knees with her trembling hands. She couldn't lose it here, not now. "It's only recently that I've been…well…sociable _at all_. And I've never…been touched like that before. _At all_. So when you did, so intimately, so wonderfully wildly…" Mamushi gulped, her voice getting softer and softer, her cheeks blushing darker and darker. "I didn't know how to react. I…I _liked_ it. But I was scared too." Mamushi felt herself starting to hyperventilate, and forced herself to take deep breaths. And it didn't help when she looked up, only for him to _still_ appear so aloof to her.

And she lost it. "Like me, hate me. I don't _care_. Just _look_ at me!" she whimpered, covering her mouth and hanging her head forward over her desk, watery golden eyes staring down at the paper. "Gomennasai. I'm used to people ignoring I even exist, snubbing me in passing…so distant…so cold." She sniffled, biting her own lips.

Damn it, she was breaking down. In the middle of her first exam. In front of _Gaara_. "But please. Don't _you_ ignore me too. Not after what you did for me. Covering for me like that, at your own risk-no one has _ever_ done anything for me before." She hiccupped, screwing her eyes shut and at least grateful that no one seemed to notice her distress.

As hypocritical as that sounded. "It meant a lot to me. And that you would even _want_ to touch me, I-"

"Why did you push me away?" His voice, husky and low, tore through her train of thought and crashed it into the side of her skull. She snapped her eyes open, her trapped tears flowing down each ivory cheek as she faced him.

At last, those cruel, cold aqua eyes were looking at her. His face was an emotionless mask, chin resting on the back of one hand now, his brow even, his eyes intense and the chaotic black rims around his eyes acting like hypnotic rings, drawing her attention to his eyes.

"I was scared…"

"Of me?"

"No." She answered so quickly, he raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You just…don't scare me." A tear silently fell from the line of her jaw, and she watched as it landed into the open palm of the sand Nin. As he caught it, he never broke their eye contact, lifting his hand to his lips and licking his palm once.

"_Honest_?" He could have been mocking her, but she didn't care.

"Honest." Mamushi's voice was a soft whisper, so soft it was feather light to his ears, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"We shall talk of this later." He finally released her from his visual hold, and turned to look at his paper.

It appeared the exam was already underway, and Mamushi engrossed herself in her paper.

The knowledge that Gaara had granted her an audience with him, which she very much doubted he intended to forget or let her slip out of (not that she would), was all the hope she needed to get her head back in 'the game', as Koneko called it in their sparing sessions.

"_Stay in the game Mamushi. Don't let anything get in the way of your goals. Focus is key."_

She scanned the paper twice over, before she began to lift her pencil. "Don't forget to cheat." The hushed tones of the boy next to her made her jump, but she nodded deftly.

Cheat?

Why would she need to cheat?

She was more than capable of answering these questions. She wasn't a Tensai for nothing.

Her calculating mind knew just how to process how the wind speed, tree branch angle and Chakra force would effect the overall acceleration of a kunai from points A to B. _And_ she knew how to alter her results if the target was in motion or slanted, hidden or underwater.

But…Gaara wouldn't tell her to cheat for no reason. Why would he say that?

Well into the 6th question after 5 minutes, it was then her cunning mind came up with it.

Of course!

They were making such a big deal of the 'no cheating' rule, that it _had_ to be part of the test! Beneath the beneath and all that.

And _she_ may not need to cheat…

…but Koneko _would_.

True, Koneko was also a Tensai, but a _practical_ Tensai. If she could get her hands on and it and beat it to the ground, she could master it in seconds, flawlessly. Like in battle, Koneko was best advantaged when face to face with the 'opponent', where Mamushi faired better when she could analyse and attack from a distance at her own pace.

But being a close combat fighter wasn't going to help Koneko in a written exam.

So Mamushi _would_ have to cheat, if only to make sure _Koneko_ had the right answers.

But how could she do it? There were examiners absolutely everywhere, pens primed to dock points to your name if caught. And if you got three strikes, you were _out_.

_How is Gaara-kun cheating?_ She couldn't tell what he was doing. He just seemed to be pressing two fingers to his left eye, his right hand furiously scribbling down the answers.

Mamushi let her mind evaluate the final questions, until all 9 answer boxes were filled neatly with correct explanations, before she addressed cheating again.

She had the answers, but how was she to get them to Koneko?

Something clicked in the back of her mind, and she pretended to worriedly nibble on the tip of her thumb. Mamushi resisted yelping when she broke her skin and tasted coppery blood on her tongue. She hastily hid her hand under the table, and pressed her palm against the underside of the desk.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She whispered, and pretended not to notice a slight curious incline of Gaara's head, as she used her free hand to waft away as much smoke as possible.

Her golden eyes scanned over the room, particularly the examiners, and released a long sigh. None of them had noticed her summon, and she felt the coiling warm body of Akeyra clinging to her right arm under the table. "Look at the paper in front of me. Get the answers to Koneko-chan. Stealth is key, Akeyra." Mamushi hushed, not bothered in the slightest when her faithful purple ridged, reptilian friend slithered around her waist, up her back, and used her long thick pigtail to scale her back, and peer over her master's porcelain shoulder at the paper.

"Yesssss missstresss." She hissed softly in her ear, before sliding down the length of her back, coil round her right thigh until she fell in a silent spiral on the floor.

"Good luck." Akeyra was gone, slipping past the fidgeting feet of oblivious Genin towards her target.

Kiba paused above his paper, as Akamaru's soft growling changed pitch. He raised a brow, and darted dark eyes towards Koneko, who was attempting the 3rd question.

"You have a visitor." Koneko blinked, and bristled as something curled around her ankle. She shuddered, and discretely looked down between her legs. She instantly relaxed, recognising Akeyra. She looked back to her paper, as the high ridged head purple viper wound its body around her shin, scaling her swiftly and deftly.

It was more than a little uncomfortable, when the snake twisted itself in one of her exploding auburn pigtails, all the way up to the side of her head, until she slipped her hissing mouth next to her ears.

At first she didn't understand, but very soon, it was obvious.

Mamushi had just guaranteed her a pass.

_That Mamushi-chan. She never stops thinking about me. ._

Koneko made fast work of filling in the gaps, deciding not to let her ego get bruised when her first 3 answers were _wrong_, and let her friend's summon 'poof' away in her hair.

Again, not the most pleasant experience in the world.

She then looked out the corner of her eye at Kiba. He was smirking at her, like a damn dog who got his bone.

Her problem was this. If the examiners found out she had cheated, she would be ejected from the exam, and Mamushi too. And Kiba knew she had cheated…so…

"Inuzuka. Be a good dog and play _quiet_."

"What will I get in return?" His smirk grew, and his eyes were dark with intention.

"What exactly do you _want_?" Koneko leaned on her elbows, leaning towards him and making sure he could see down the front of her boob tube. Just like Yoko taught her. She lustfully winked a sapphire eye at him, again, like Yoko taught her, and saw a furious blush rise to his cheeks. "Or shall _I_ make the suggestion?"

"What would you _suggest_, Koneko-chan?" Koneko released a pur-fect giggle, and winked at him.

"I'll make it up to you later, ne?"

"Hai, I'd like that."

"Alright you bunch of misfits." Ibiki boomed over the room, making everyone tense, listening to him intently. "I will be announcing the tenth and final question shortly. But before I do, I will give you a choice. If you choose to attempt the final question, that is up to you. But know this." He narrowed his eyes on them, and both Mamushi and Koneko gulped, along with many others. "If you get the tenth question wrong, despite how you answered the previous 9, then not only will you fail the Chunin exams…but you and your team mates will _never_ be able to try this exam again!"

Mamushi's heart dropped to her stomach, and her hands trembled on her lap.

This was one time, where she couldn't give Koneko the answers. They would do this question, and the papers would be collected, there and then. Whatever the question was, if Koneko couldn't answer it, they were both screwed to fail. _Mamushi_ was confident in her academic abilities, fully willing to attack the 10th question head on.

But…was Koneko?

Similarly, Koneko was having the same worries. She had only gotten this far thanks to Mamushi. If she was to fail the final question now, she would drag Mamushi down with her.

Genins forever.

How would she ever be able to look at her father again? By her age, he was a _Junin_. If she remained a Genin forever…

Koneko sighed. She couldn't do it. She couldn't remain a Genin forever, nor could she bring that fate upon Mamushi too. Koneko put her hands on the desk, about to push herself up to leave with the many other Genin who had already made their exit, when-

"No way! I will _not_ give up!" Naruto, sat two rows in front of her jumped to his feet, pointing curtly at Ibiki with more guts then the entire room. "Even if I remain a Genin forever, I'll _still_ be the greatest Hokage! Dattebayo!"

And when the blonde dropped back into his seat, Koneko was grinning behind her mask, slouched in her seat like only her father could have taught her, her eye curved and completely relaxed.

So what if she was a Genin forever? She'd be the _best_ damn Genin Kunoichi there was no matter what! _That_ would make her Papa proud.

A few moments later, when all who were going to leave had, Ibiki smirked, and threw his hands up.

"Congratulations! You all pass!"

the room was silent, and Koneko actually fell off her chair. "Al who remained in the room showed confidence not only in their own abilities as a Ninja, but the abilities of your team mates also. That is what is important about becoming a Chunin, so, you all pass!"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto jumped up, and beamed back through the desk, spotting Koneko on her ass on the floor, eye swirling, in utter denial.

"You mean after al that, you just pass us, like that?!?!?" Koneko looked absolutely livid, and pulled out a pair of kunai in each hand. She looked just about ready to take Ibiki on, after all that stress, but fell back to the floor when the weight of another body _glompped_ her there. "NANI?!?!"

"We passed Koneko-chan!"

It was Naruto, beaming down at her with big baby blue eyes and cute whisker marks on his cheeks. Koneko curved her eye up at him, reached up and gave him a severe nuggy.

"Itai, Itai! That hurts Koneko-chan!" But he was laughing, both of them play scrapping on the floor quite happily.

Mamushi collapsed in her chair with a wide smile on her lips.

"We did it. We passed."

"Well done." She snapped back up, blushing madly. Gaara had his eyes closed, but she had heard his low quip, before he retreated into his shell.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun." She giggled, and placed her hand over his on the desk.

He bristled, his eyes shooting open with shock, looking down at their hands. Mamushi read his shock, and pulled her hand back with a yelp. "G Gomen, I didn't mean to-"

"Daijoubu." He coughed into his hand, turning away from her as much ass he physically could. Mamushi frowned, reaching out for him, when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"How did you do on the paper, Mamushi-chan?" Mamushi bolted up from her seat, golden eyes wide and throat dry once more.

The gentle dark eyes of her sensei caressed her from behind their clear round lenses, his hand still on her shoulder tenderly, and his smile so heartfelt, it was devastating to her resolve. His soft grey hair was taken back into a low ponytail, and his navy jumpsuit was exactly the same as her memories.

But the memory she couldn't stop recalling, was the one of him reaching out to her…but not running to her rescue.

"_Kabuto-kun!"_

"_Get out of here Mamushi!"_

"_N, no! I, I, I won't leave you!"_

"…_Mamushi…"_

"_KABUTO!"_

"_Forgive me, please…"_

"_KABU-AAAAAAAHHH!!"_

"Mamushi-chan?" He held her shoulders and gave her a slight shake. She snapped out of it, and all her questions burned in her eyes, letting him see them quite clearly. It made him recoil, taking his hands back and chuckle nervously. "I was just curious how you did, Mamushi-chan." Mamushi's lips trembled, hurt slicing through her.

He wasn't even going to act like he _knew_ her!

Though…he _is_ on a mission…

"There are some questions I still need the answers to, Kabuto-_san_." Mamushi snapped, confused at her sudden bitterness, and tried to walk past him, when he side stepped in front of her.

Kabuto felt his fingers twitch as he flexed them by his sides, itching to pull his beloved Mamushi-chan close, and _never_ let her go again. He came here on a mission, but had he known he would see her again this way, he would have killed every man in his way to be the one to take it, if he had to. It had been almost 2 months since he last saw her, and she was crying then…and looked about ready to cry now.

But he couldn't comfort her like he wanted to. As a Shinobi, the good of the mission was always on your mind. He couldn't blow it now.

"Then as your senpai, maybe we could go somewhere and _talk_ about those questions of yours? I'd be happy to help you." He reached to take her hands, but three things happened.

1, Murderous intent rose from behind and in front of him.

2, A dark haired Shinobi came up behind him.

3, A bloody haired Shinobi came up behind Mamushi.

"You are in my way." Gaara stood very close to her back, his proximity sending heat through her again, making her dizzy, amongst all her other emotions buzzing around her head.

"Step aside." Sasuke pulled on Kabuto's shoulder, _insisting_ he stepped back.

"W whatever you say guys. Mamushi!"

It was all too much. The angst she hadn't allowed herself to work out since she came here, all the secrets she kept on the tip of her tongue, Sasuke, Gaara, and now Kabuto was back too?!? Right when she was taking her Chunin exams?!?!

Mamushi's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body just sagged, swooning backwards.

She might have blushed, had she realised that Gaara had been the one to catch her.

But it was _Sasuke_ who grabbed her, pulling her away from Gaara fiercely, starting their _true_ raw rivalry, possessive onyx glaring into livid aqua orbs for a moment, before he turned and carried her out of the halls.

Koneko had bolted after them as soon as she'd seen the commotion. Naruto followed her, Sakura soon after, Kabuto vanished into the shadows, and Gaara was left to fester to himself.

She had fallen into his arms, and for the briefest of moments, he had held her _so_ close to him…and he had _cared_ that she had fainted! He was just about to call out to her…

But that _Uchiha_…

Gaara growled, his blood lust rising and bubbling at the back of his throat.

Before this exam was over, he would _kill_ that bastard, and feed his remains to his sand.

That would teach him for touching _his_ Mamushi!

And that Kabuto Yakushi, he would pay too. He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but Kabuto had _done_ something to Mamushi. Why else would she have fainted?

In fact…he might have to kill him _first_…

"Gaara?" He ignored him. Kankuro could go screw. He was planning his next kill, his failure of a big brother could go bugger his sister in the back of the classroom for all he cared. And knowing Temari, she might even _like_ that. _Whore_. "Gaara?!"

"Don't raise your voice at him!" Temari clipped Kankuro's arm, shaking her head at him. "You want to piss him off?"

"He pisses _me_ off…" the two siblings grumbled it out, as Gaara just left them behind.

He had a certain Viper he needed to talk to…and her tender, sudden touches jolted pleasant chills through him. Her caresses shocked him so much, he didn't know how to react.

_Like she didn't know how to react when I touched her_.

But she was unconscious now.

His anger rose again, fists clenching by his sides. Clenching and unclenching. As if he was imaging first wrapping his fingers around Kabuto's neck, then Sasuke's, squeezing both fists closed around their windpipes and watching the blood drain from their faces, until _snap_, two broken necks and one satisfied sand-nin.

They would both get theirs…he would make _sure_ of it!

_No one touches her._

That growling voice at the back of his head roared, snarling protectively, lacing into his own primal desires.

"**Mamushi is MINE!"**

When all the Genin had left the examining room, Ibiki was left to jump as a kunai propelled sheet crashed through the window, only to unravel to reveal a smirking Kunoichi.

"Alright you maggots! Listen up! I'm Anko and-"

"Anko." Ibiki stepped round the sheet and shook his head at her. "You've been getting earlier and earlier into the exams for 'capturing' the future Chunin. I told you to hold back a bit, I didn't mean _miss_ them all together!"

"You mean I'm _late?!!_ Damn!" Ibiki sighed, and looked out the window.

"Broke a window for nothing…"

"Fuck! Now I'll have to hunt each one down individually!"

"No you won't." Ibiki lifted up a very rushed looking notice from a side desk. "Seems one of the local Junin decided to put on a party in the lower halls for all the Genin. Just announce the rules then."

"Ne?" Anko took the slip from him, scanning over the rose pink paper with little tiger and cat paws drawn into the corners.

_Attention all Chunin hopefuls!_

_7pm onwards, in the main Academy hall._

_Party for all._

_MANDATORY!!!_

_Food, music, drinks, all provided!_

_See you there ._

"Mandatory huh? I think I like this woman."

"How do you know it's a woman Anko?"

"Easy." Anko chuckled, pocketing the slip. "Only a woman would have the sense to put 'mandatory' on the notice to ensure everyone attends." She licked the edge of her kunai, and threw it at the wall, with a smirk. "I'll just have to _gate crash_ the little affair and announce the rules then." Anko formed the correct hand signs, and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

Ibiki rolled his eyes, left to clear up after _her mess_.

_Again._

"Women…"


	25. Mamushi's sweet begining

The clammy numb feeling that greeted her like an old friend was the first thing she noticed.

The familiar tapping of water, as large drops of it fell from above, and splashed like an explosion, the only noise around her.

Her fingers twitched by her sides, feeling the jagged stony surface of the floor and cool of it. She knew what she would feel, every dip and hitch of it, before her fingers traced it.

Mamushi didn't need to open her eyes to know where she was. She wasn't surprised to find her surroundings blanketed in sinister darkness. And yet, her eyes were already accustomed to the sight, finding something both irking and comforting about this place.

The cold steel bars to her left, the only sign of civilisation (if you can call cage bars civilised), imbedded into the cold rock of the cavern. A small collection of ragged blankets covered a large plank of wood, on a slat towards the door from the uneven surface of the floor.

Mamushi pushed herself up to her knees, her purple hanging skirt fanning out in all its length at the back, the front only jiggering above her knees, the outside of her thighs bare, as only her purple leather belt held it together. She smoothed her dainty hands up her toned porcelain stomach, checking for any injuries, and had to blink at her chest.

The ivory talisman Kabuto gave her 'the gift of love' had come out from under her purple off the shoulder boob tube and rested silently on her bosom.

Though she was used to it, the chill of the cavern made her tremble and rub her arms. It seemed that her purple fingerless elbow length gloves didn't insulate much heat. To that the rest of her skimpy outfit did any better…

_How did I get back here?_

Mamushi rose to her feet, her arms hanging by her sides as she peered out of those cruel bars. Her Uchiha bangs and high pigtailed swayed with the movement, blending in with the darkness of the cell perfectly.

_Did I even leave?_

That could have been true. She could have dreamt the raid, getting taken to Konoha, meeting that old man with his will of fire talk, get put in team Kunoichi and meet Yoko-sensei and Koneko-chan.

Or Sasuke-kun.

Or Gaara-kun…

No, it was too real to have been a dream. And these clothes were proof of it.

Mamushi wrapped her pale fingers around the cold bars, golden eyes scanning the hall, which was already imprinted in the finest detail in her memory.

So she was back.

"…naze…?

"Nande?" Mamushi gasped, and pressed against the bars with wide golden eyes.

She knew that voice.

"Because, it's getting late for a little Hime to still be awake, _that's_ why." And the chuckle that followed that, so tender, so warm.

Kabuto, no, a _younger_ Kabuto, _14 year old_ Kabuto, chuckled as he walked right up to the door of the cell and pushed it open.

But stood timidly by his side, was a smaller version of herself.

She must have been 7 years old, from the way she had her hair brushed over her face, her oversized white tunic and black tights, purple obi ribbon and sandals.

Mamushi couldn't believe she was looking at herself, and felt so…

Ashamed?

Pitiful?

Close to tears?

Because deep inside her, that little girl still existed, crying silently in the depths of her scarred heart.

_Wait, if that's me, and Kabuto's 14, then…_ Mamushi sighed, and watched as Kabuto led 'herself' into the cell. _Then this is just a memory._ _Or a dream_. She blinked. _No, a memory. I think…I think I remember this…it's to vivid to be just a dream…_

"Very well, Kabuto-sensei." Her younger self whispered and obediently walked over to her bed, and curled up, as of _ordered_ to sleep.

From her perspective, Mamushi could see the heartbroken frown on her old sensei's face, the look of utter longing. Did he always look at her like that?

"…goodnight Mamushi-chan. Sweet dreams."

"I don't dream." Kabuto flinched, and stared at the back of the young girl.

Mamushi's bottom lip trembled, as she clenched her fists.

No, _Gods_ no.

She always had nightmares, every night. But…not always. Years and years ago, she had dreamless nights, blissful compared to what she had now…

…but, if this was from her childhood, before she got the nightmares, then-

"Don't dream?"

"It's just…black." Chibi Mamushi curled up under her beloved rags and closed her teary golden eyes. "I never have any colour…"

Kabuto, obviously not knowing how to respond to that, pulled something out of his pocket, stared at it with questioning eyes, but only for a moment. The guilt that danced across his face increased, and he placed a small scroll by the side of the cage door.

It creaked closed, but oddly enough, he didn't lock it.

_But he always locks the gate, it's his orders._

But he didn't. he left the door ajar and solemnly walked down the hall, and out of sight.

Mamushi immediately felt her heart racing and clutched at her chest.

"No…no…not that…don't let this be _that day_."

The scroll seemed to emit its own dark presence in the dingy little cell, it's tarnished pages wrapped tight, the middle binder a dark green.

She jumped, seeing her little chibi self stir and look at the scroll.

"Sensei must have dropped it…"

"NO!" Mamushi dropped to her knees between the scroll and her chibi. "No, don't even _touch_ it! Please, don't!"

Mamushi shuddered as her younger self just walked straight through her, like a poltergeist, and tenderly raised the scroll from the floor, cradling it to her chest. "Put it down! Leave it!"

"The door's open…"

"NO!" Mamushi reached out, but her arm went straight through her chibi, and Mini-Mamushi just pushed the door open, and shuffled timidly down the halls.

Back then, she had assumed he had left the scroll by accident.

But now, she _knew_ he'd left it for her.

She pushed that aside for now, her feet growing a will of their own as she followed her younger self down the hall and towards…

…her father's office.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lips trembling and for the first time in a long time, her eyes watering.

No, don't let this memory be what she thought it was, _dear god_ no.

She soon skidded to a stop behind her chibi, as her younger self pushed open the door.

Everything changed, she swooned backwards, only to open her eyes from a much lover level.

_No! I'm inside her! I'm going to have to relive it all again!_

_**Flash back**_

Little Mamushi licked her dry lips, her tiny fingers fumbling over the course paper of the scroll in her hands.

She'd go in there, put the scroll on her father's desk, where it probably belonged, walk out, go back to her cell, and sleep.

She held the scroll to her chest with one hand, the other reaching out to push open the door.

But it stopped inches from it, multiple voices coming from inside.

"Gentlemen, there is no need to-"

"I don't know, maybe we should investigate personally. I mean, just your word alone won't satisfy the rest of the Akatsuki, 'Maru-chan." She heard a snide snicker, and an annoyed growl.

"You know I despise that pet name of yours Kisame." Mamushi covered her mouth with the hand not holding the scroll in an iron like grip. That sounded like her father.

"And yet, it never fails to amuse me, '_Maru-chan._"

_Who's Kisame?_

Mamushi silently stepped close, letting one golden orb peer through a gap in her hair, through a crack in the door.

She could see the pissed off expression on her father's ghostly face, his nose crinkled with disgust, his thin lips peeled back over his teeth and his golden eyes were narrowed like slits. Mamushi had to stifle a gasp as she looked to the man he was talking to.

His skin was a pale blue, his dark hair spiked up and he wore a long black coat with red clouds swirling here and there. she could see what look like _gills_ on his cheeks and his eyes were narrow.

He reminded her of a vicious shark…

_Is that Kisame?_

"Door." Mamushi froze, hearing a third voice from the room, and the door was wrenched off its hinges before her.

Both hands clasped at the scroll to her chest, her breath shaking jerking past her lips, her horrified features hidden by a lank veil of dark navy black hair.

Intense onyx eyes bore into her over a high collar of an identical black, red cloud trench coat to 'Kisame', dark navy black hair tied back in a low ribbon, but thick bangs hanging forward at each side of his face. They were parted, framing a metallic Haiti-ate with a foreign insignia on it. It looked very much like the leaf protector she caught Kabuto wearing now and then, except this one had a large line cutting through the centre of it.

There were lines running from the inside of his eyes and beneath them, brining your gaze directly into his chaotic coal, cold eyes.

The same eyes, that pierced through her.

"Who's there Itachi?"

"A child." His voice was like a cold blade, used only for it's purpose of lashing out, or making a 'point'.

Mamushi, frozen in place, watched as 'Itachi' turned to Kisame and her father. She assumed he must have had an inquisitive expression on his face, as her father answered a question.

"Just a servant girl." Mamushi felt her father's words lash out and slice into her chest, cold and impersonal.

_Father…_

She was stunned, her lips trembling behind her hair, her golden eyes watering at her father's abnegation ripped through her, making it hard for her to suppress a heartbroken whimper.

Had she not been so distracted, she would have noticed the intense gaze she was receiving from Itachi.

"For a servant girl…she resembles you." Itachi lowered to one knee before her, but didn't appear friendly or gentler to her in the slightest. He now had her attention, though she bowed her head forward submissively, remaining silent.

Of course, her father was ashamed of her. He hadn't acknowledged her as anything more than 'it' all her life. Why should he start now?

"Please, Itachi." Orochimaru smirked snarkily. "Try not to insult me because this child has long hair. I know you find it an aspect to pray upon, but offend me with originality, rather than cheap shots involving a bastard runt." He cackled, and Kisame also chuckled, finding it amusing.

But Itachi wasn't laughing.

"Part your hair." It was a few moments before Mamushi realised that he was talking directly to her.

Only Kabuto directly addressed her.

"…me?" her voice was quiet, uncertain. If he hadn't addressed her, she could be beaten for disrespect.

"Hai. Part your hair."

"What the hell are you _doing_ here anyway? I didn't send for you." Orochimaru snarled, pushing up from his chair angrily and glaring at her.

Funny that. He usually never looked at her.

Did he like what he saw? Or was he disgusted?

From the way his thin lips peeled back over his teeth again, scowling, it was the latter.

Mamushi gasped and stepped back, to run to her cell, but a fist grabbed the front of her tunic, and yanked her off the ground.

Itachi walked calmly back inside the office, closed the door, and gently lowered Mamushi to sit on a side desk.

Her father's office was also his laboratory's display room, where he could gaze at his horrific creations with pride in pickled jars and slates.

But luckily for her, this desk was clear, and her rump landed on it, and not as carelessly as she had been expecting.

Itachi fixed his onyx eyes on her, and placed a firm, threatening hand on her shoulder.

Oh boy, she was in deep trouble now. She even started shaking in fear. These were obviously very important people to her father, the way he was squirming from their intense presence.

And she wasn't stupid. He wouldn't want anyone 'important' finding out about his bastard runt, as he called her.

She still held the scroll, but in shaking hands on her lap.

"Name?"

"Mamushi." She barely remembered to bow her head, too busy peering out of her hair at the fist on her front.

"Female?"

"Hai."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one."

"Age?"

"7." She didn't dare refuse him anything he asked. Under that coat, he would no doubt have his own arsenal of weapons, and those eyes seemed to be lethal all on their own. If she was an associate of her father's, he wouldn't be toying with her like the lower ranking Shinobi under her father's rein.

From what she observed, these men were independent, or at least equal to her father, the way they were allowed to question his actions without fear of punishment.

"If you want someone to play with, Itachi, I could-"

"How long have you been here?"

"All my life." Her father was getting more and more on edge, actually walking over to them. With the fire and desperation in his eyes, she knew he was going to silence her, now. By any means necessary.

"Do your parents work here?"

"I…" Mamushi lost her voice, trembling so much, it was an effort to keep breathing, her eyes so wide, so watery with tears.

"Who is your father?" Itachi pressed, his grip on her front tightening and his tone getting more and more insistent and dark.

"I don't-"

"Itachi, if you're so interested in my staff, then I can answer all your-" Kisame held a very large, very nasty looking Sanbato between her father, and Itachi.

So, Kisame and Itachi were in league with each other. He was certainly loyal to his partner.

Mamushi gasped, as Itachi brought his free hand to her face, and slipped his fingers through the guard of her long hair. He whipped it off her face, and tensed.

Those pools of insensitive black cruelty widened, wavering with utter shock at what he saw.

The entire room went silent, Kisame curiously watching the scene, Orochimaru tense with panicking anticipation, and Itachi, numb with disbelief.

He stared down at her cute round face, big golden eyes with black slits for pupils, the biggest give away of who her father is, but more importantly…

The shine of her eyes, the way she parted her lips as she waited for him to take his next move…her soft texture and colour of her hair…

It wasn't lank and black like Orochimaru's, but slender, and had a navy sheen to it.

Just like-

"Who is your mother?!" He spat, gripped her hair on her head in a fist, forcing her to crane her head back. she dropped the scroll and lifted her hands to his wrist, cringing and wincing in pain. His other hand jerked on her front, shaking her threateningly. "Who is she?!?" Orochimaru pushed Kisame out the way, but he just stepped right back into place, being a living barrier.

"That's not-"

"Mioko Uchiha."

The silence that followed that was unlike any other. And Mamushi was used to silence.

But this was far more than annoyance or bitterness.

This was _murderous _rage, and sickening fear.

She squirmed, sensing murderous intent rise all around her, and the grip on her hair and front loosened.

Mamushi whimpered, tears slugging down her porcelain face, as she tried to pull her hair back forward.

Her father always told her she looked hideous, but she never thought she could make someone react like _this_.

Was she that ugly?

She cried even harder, and racked her hair back over her face, brining her knees up to her chest and hugging them on the desk. She trembled, and couldn't care less what they thought of her misbehaviour. Maybe if they killed her, she could finally dream, and have a happy family in the afterlife?

Maybe her mother would welcome her there with open arms?

"Mioko…Uchiha?" Itachi straightened up, his eyes closed at first, but he opened them stoically upon her.

"h h h hai." She stuttered through sobs, and jumped out of her skin when cool hands cupped her face.

"Uchiha?" His voice was softer than before, and it encouraged her to lift her head from her knees. He smoothed her hair from her face again, despite her protesting wriggles, and held her face still, so he could look over her with such eyes, such torrential eyes that it froze, confused and hypnotised by them.

"Silence child!" Orochimaru spat, but found himself face to face with Kisame.

"I knew our leader was right to suspect you. You knew this would happen, ne? That he would send someone after you to find out what you were up to? I'm just glad it was us." Kisame smirked his disfigured features, and licked his lips. "I'm just glad I'll be the one to gut you like a fish, and not Sasori. He wouldn't enjoy it as much as I will."

"No." Itachi spat over his shoulder, but didn't leave her. "He's mine." Kisame seemed shocked, blinking back at him.

"That's unlike you, Itachi. I thought you only killed when absolutely necessary. You usually let me do the dirty work." Itachi straightened up again, and still held one of her pale cheeks one with hand, not _fondly _but…longingly. "I understand he raped an Uchiha to do _that_, and we all know what for, but-"

"It wasn't just an Uchiha." Itachi cut in coldly, letting his hand drop from Mamushi's mystified face. "Mioko Uchiha was…my aunt. The only Uchiha I loved." With a furious ripple of his robes, Itachi turned to face a snarling Orochimaru, his eyes bleeding into red pools.

The Sharingan. "She was reported missing just over 7 years ago. Just enough time to give birth to Mamushi, am I right Orochimaru?"

"I can explain, Itachi. She was a mistake, she isn't-"

"So you _accidentally_ raped the only person I held dear to me?" Itachi hissed, and pulled his collar open. He slipped one arm out the front of his coat, the other appearing out of the sleeve with at least 4 shuriken in his fist.

Mamushi watched, as both Kisame and Itachi lowered, ready for battle, as her father stepped back, and brought his hands together.

"No, stop him!" Kisame launched forward, but, a Sanin for a reason, Orochimaru vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kisame flew out of the door, leaving Mamushi, stunned on the desk, and Itachi staring over his shoulder at her.

"Your name is Mamushi Uchiha. You _are_ an Uchiha, never for get that. You're mother…she would have wanted you to remember that, and take the name of her clan."

"…are you my-"

"By blood I am your cousin, but I will never be family to you." She watched him clench his fists by his sides, struggling with himself.

Little did she know, he was fighting with whether to leave her, or stuff her under his coat and take her with him.

Mioko Uchiha had been like the mother he never had, his own mother never understanding him, or knowing how to talk to him.

When she went missing…presumed dead…he changed.

And all this time, the whole reason for her vanishing was sat on a desk, an arm reach away from him.

He was so livid, he could slit her throat for the death of his beloved aunt.

But she was his own flesh and blood, the child of the only person he ever loved. Was she like her? Was she quiet, but misleadingly loving, understanding, quick witted and wickedly skilled?

Would she be…could she be…

He raised his eyes from the floor, and watched that pathetic waif of a child tremble on the desk, hugging her legs, unable to understand what just happened, why, what to do next…what would happen to her…

"…you knew my mother?" He visibly flinched, old wounds stinging under the surface.

"Once, in another lifetime." He looked to the side, and noticed the scroll she'd been holding onto all this time. He picked it up, confident that Kisame would apprehend that bastard, maybe beat him around a bit, but respect his demand to be the one to kill him.

As a final tribute to Mioko Uchiha, the first piece of his heart to break, and the last piece for him to release at last.

His fingers pulled open the scroll, and his eyes widened.

Mamushi slid off the table, looking towards the door, and contemplating running after her father.

_Father is really strong. They couldn't hurt him, right?_

"Mamushi." His voice snapped her out of her contemplation, and she blinked up at him. She gasped softly, his hands feeling so foreign to her face as he wiped away her tears. The last bit of tenderness he would allow himself. "Do you know what this is?"

"No…I was just returning it, I didn't mean to-"

Fwhip

He opened up the scroll before her, and all she could see was the dark crimson kanji of a name she knew all too well. _Why is father's name on this scroll like that? Is that…blood?_

"The least he can do is give you some useful inheritance. And the chance to proudly sign your name upon a high summon scroll."

"Nani? Summon scroll? I don't understa-ah!" Itachi rolled the scroll out on the desk and grabbed her right hand, yanking her over to it.

"You will. Cut your finger."

"Nani?! No! I-"

"Do it, or _I'll_ cut you." Itachi narrowed blood red eyes on her, and she whimpered. Three black tears swirled around a fathomless black pupil, whirring, and Mamushi suddenly felt quite faint. She yelped, her own hand rose before her of its own will, and palm up to Itachi. He pulled a kunai from beneath the coat, letting a slither of Ninja meshing and his sculpted shoulder into the visible, before hiding it again. He placed the kunai in her hand, and her other one immediately jerked up.

"What's happening?!?" She sobbed, and stared up at him, golden eyes wide and terrified. "Stop it!"

"No." Mamushi tried to pull away, thrashing her head back and forth, but her feet wouldn't move either. She winced, as her rebellious hand sliced at the palm of her left, deep and true, her own blood pooling in her palm, dark crimson tainting her ivory skin. The kunai clattered to the floor, and Itachi took her index finger of her right hand with his, and grabbed her left hand with the other, holding it steady near the parchment. "Hold still!"

"NO!" She kicked at his shin, and he snapped his head at her, eyes wide.

How did she move whilst under the Sharingan's hypnosis?

He then smirked, and nodded.

She was an Uchiha, she had more of a defence against the Sharingan than anyone else, and could possibly learn to use it too.

Now _that_, would be to his advantage in the future…

Mamushi whimpered, as he forced her right finger into the bloody palm of her left, swirling plenty onto it, and hovered it over the paper.

"Can you write your name?"

"H hai."

"Then write it, and I'll stop your suffering." Mamushi paused, feeling control of her limbs return to her, and looked up at him. Her heart was thundering rapidly, hammering against her ribs and heaving chest as she hyperventilated.

For a moment, she paused, contemplating refusing and trying to escape again.

But…

She looked at he scroll, her father's name staring at her, _daring_ her.

To put her name next to her father's…it was like confirmation that she was his daughter, and no one would be able to deny it.

Before she knew it, she'd already traced half her name out in blood, Itachi watching her do it intensely, with a slight quirk to his lips.

He waited until she finished her name, 'Mamushi' in bold red kanji on the old paper, before grabbing her hand, and forcing more blood onto her finger.

"I did it! I wrote my name!"

"Not yet you haven't." Mamushi struggled at first, until she saw what he was writing. Her struggling stopped, and she stared at the scroll.

_Orochimaru._

_Mamushi Uchiha._

_Uchiha…_ "You are an Uchiha by birthright. Just…pray we never meet again." _At least not for a few years…_ Itachi released her hand, and finally allowed her to nurse the gash to her palm.

"Why?"

"Because it is my _right_. This is my last act as the head of our Clan." He slowly walked away from her, buttoning his collar up to hide the lower half of his face once more. "Another shall now take my place…"

Mamushi watched him leave her there in the darkness of her father's office.

She stared at the scroll, wondering what the hell it was. And why that intense man had made her sign her name on it, in _blood_ of all things.

And she thought she would never know…

They soon moved to another head base, with far more security than before, but still near to the sound village. And Mamushi…

…she couldn't get out of her raggy bed for a month…

After her father had moved them all to a new location, after battling and escaping his fellow Akatsuki members, he left the organisation for good, and then…took out all his anger on her.

But not directly. He gave his men orders to beat her every day for two weeks. Kabuto had to furiously heal her every day, spending all his Chakra, only to be punished himself that very night for assisting her. But the next day, he would do it all over again, and gladly. She was, after all, the only joy he had in his life.

_**Fast track, one year later.**_

"Concentrate Mamushi-chan! If I hit you, it _will_ hurt. I will _not_ hold back on you."

"Hai, sensei." Mamushi flipped back onto her hands, spinning her legs round and kicking a kunai out of her 15 year old sensei's hand. She then snapped her hips, landing back on her feet with a slight skip, and whipped two kunai out of her back pouch, one in each hand. Her sound Haiti-ate was tied around her arm, her long hair still over her face with the slightest slip of a gap in it for her to see.

But she didn't rely on sight alone in any situation.

Sweat was beading across of her forehead, making her hair cling to her face slightly, her back and chest damp with perspired effort. She was panting, her arms and legs heavy and tired, but she held her stance, holding her kunai with the blades pointing down from her pale fists, her arms crossed over her front. One golden eye peered out of her hair, narrowed on her sensei, her feet at shoulder's length apart, vertical to her body.

Kabuto was still wearing his blue jump suit and bandages, shining round glasses and his dark silver hair tied back of his face, his bangs hanging at either side of his sound Haiti-ate over his forehead. He smirked, bringing his hands together and forming furious hand signs.

Mamushi tensed, and jumped back quickly.

She hated when he used Ninjutsu, it always resulted in her hitting a wall at top speed, breaking some random bone or rib, blood rising to her mouth, and dizzy like a bitch. He was always tender with her, except when they spared. It had been like this for the last year, when he collected her from her father's office after she was first exposed to Itachi, the star Akatsuki Shinobi.

And her cousin.

Kabuto had done something, or _traded_ something, and gotten permission to train her as his pass time.

In truth, he'd seen her name on the summon scroll and learned of her heritage (from the last name), and immediately worked to get her to take the Genin exams. It wasn't easy, but every day he'd make her hit the books until dinner time, then beat her into the ground, training into the late hours of the night.

She didn't mind. After a year, it was just a part of her routine.

And she preferred it to the shadows of her cell…

"Shosen no Jutsu!"

_Crap_! Mamushi _hated_ when he used the mystical palm technique. _Normal_ Medic-nin used this technique, as she learned from her studies, to cut the skin open and carry out surgical operations on a patient's tissue and organs, like a scalpel. _Kabuto_ used it to slice open the opponent by using highly focused Chakra flowing out of his palms to make his hands into virtual _blades_.

Although she knew he'd heal her afterwards, that wasn't the point. Being gutted wasn't exactly pleasant, and he would always scold her when he got her.

And he always did.

He was too good for her, and she knew it.

Last time he almost got her neck…and refused to train with her for the rest of the day, fussing and worrying over her. It was obvious it had been a mistake, and he'd unnerved himself by doing it.

But she just turned up in the training hall the next day, as per usual, and said nothing of it.

So he didn't either.

Mamushi popped her hips backwards, falling into the crab as he swiped out for her. She then used her backward leverage to kick her feet up and smack him in the jaw, pushing him back, and giving _her_ more distance.

"You need to learn a Jutsu, Mamushi. Every Shinobi needs to use a Jutsu, or you're a walking target." He smirked, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth.

Mamushi frowned behind her hair, knowing it was true. But she couldn't particularly grasp a Jutsu of her own. She had these strange daydreams…and she knew the _theory_ of different techniques, but Kabuto was too busy doing missions for her father to stick around and go step by step with her through any of them.

But on the other hand, her Taijutsu was excellent, as she didn't need him to do much to help her with that. And fighting him like this was all the practise and training she needed.

But her other areas were lacking…

"Don't daze out!" Mamushi yelped, side stepping out of the way from his slicing jab, only for her arm to bleed.

He'd just skimmed her, but that wasn't the point. He'd gotten her, because she wasn't focusing. "Mamushi, I could have killed you if I were your enemy." He snapped, charging at her once more.

"Gomen, sensei. I didn't mean to daydream, honest! I just-" She couched down as he swiped for her again, grabbing his shins and yanking them from under him. But he locked his legs around her waist as he snapped backwards, and pulled her down with him. "Ah!" Before she knew it, he had his legs locked around her like a pretzel, her face against his stomach, and her eye looking out of her hair, gleaming with the reflection of his blue Chakra powered hand. He held his crackling blue hand barely inches from her nose, and frowned.

"Don't apologise now. Do it _after_ the fight."

"Hai Kabuto-sensei." Mamushi squirmed, and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling herself up his body and out of his leg lock. Just when she was going to push up from his chest, a Chakra free hand held the small of her back, and held her there. His other hand ran back through her hair, and pushed it behind her ears. Mamushi blushed as he smiled so warmly up at her, his eyes bright and his fingers tenderly brushing her pink tinged ivory cheeks.

"You are really getting prettier every day, Mamushi-chan." She gulped, and looked away.

Any other girl would have beamed, finding that a compliment.

But…Mamushi knew it was a lie. He was the only one who told her she was cute and pretty. Everyone else on the base called her disgusting, revolting, a piece of trash, and many of them kicked her in passing, jeering as they continued on with their lives.

She knew she was ugly.

But…it was nice to hear Kabuto say she wasn't.

But it was still a lie.

However, she replied, in the same way she always did.

"Arigato, sensei." Kabuto frowned, knowing she didn't believe him, and tried to get her to look at him again.

"It looks good on you, your Haiti-ate." He looked to her arm, pride filling his chest. He _knew_ she could do it. And at 7 too! So young, so skilled. Well…she was a cut above the other Genin here anyway. Her Henge was good enough, her Taijutsu was amazing, but her other techniques…needed work.

"You always say that, sensei." Her voice was quiet, void, as usual, and she patiently waited for him to release her, as usual. He liked to hold her, whenever he could, and she couldn't deny the only one who _looked_ at her.

"Because I always mean it, Mamushi-chan." He chuckled, and leaned up, nuzzling his nose with hers, and made her blush.

She always did when he became intimate with her.

Speaking of intimate…she was laid ontop of him…pressed pleasantly against him…

Kabuto blushed, thinking the same thoughts as any 15 year old boy would about a pretty girl laid on his front. And she was pretty, when she didn't have her hair hung over her face.

Which was most of the time.

He blinked behind his glasses, leaned his head back, and looked towards the door.

They were actually alone, _all_ alone.

No one would see…if he just…if he just…

Mamushi yelped, and soon found herself tossed to one side, with Kabuto quickly crouching over her.

"Sensei?"

"Shhhh, Mamushi-chan." He whispered, his eyes gleaming with something she didn't recognise. He winked at her, and nuzzled her nose again. "You are so cute when you blush like that."

"Arigato sensei. I-" He dipped down, brushing his cheek with hers.

Yes, as shameful as it was, Orochimaru _was_ right. Kabuto wanted Mamushi all to himself. He had resisted kissing her for so long…

"Shhhh. Thank me in a minute, Hime."

"S, sensei!" Mamushi squirmed, not liking this part of their training, and couldn't understand how this strange grappling could be cause to be _thankful_. His teeth were nipping at her neck, his hands were gripping at her tunic, fisting it and groping her sides. He kept trying to wedge his knee between her legs, but she wouldn't let him. Mamushi pushed her hands up onto his chest, and turned her head away from him. "Sensei, what are you-"

"Kabuto-kun, I think you are taking your leisure time a little too seriously outside of the bedroom." That snidely chuckling, arrogant voice made them both freeze. Kabuto snapped his head up from her neck, staring like a rabbit caught in the headlights, at the master of the rudely interrupting voice.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto scrambled off Mamushi, bowing before the black haired, black hearted Sanin.

Orochimaru had only been passing, when he saw Kabuto _molesting_ Mamushi. Before he knew it, he'd walked straight into the training hall. "I was just-"

"Experimenting? I understand." He chuckled darkly, and smirked. "But, Kabuto-_kun_. If you needed _that_ sort of assistance, _I_ would have helped you, ne?"

Mamushi was on her knees bowing submissively behind Kabuto, and could see him immediately tense through her hair, as her father advanced on him.

Kabuto revisited the urge to shudder, as Orochimaru placed his hand suggestively on his head, stood before him so Kabuto's head was level to his groin.

Mamushi gasped.

Orochimaru was looking at her. _At_ her!

He may be touching Kabuto's head and stood before him, but his gleaming golden eyes were focused on her rejected, dejected daughter. What she didn't realise, was her hair was still tucked behind her ears, and her father was actually unable to look away from her, even as Kabuto apologised.

"Forgive me, I didn't-"

"I have a mission for you." He made a fist in Kabuto's hair, making the boy wince and get to his feet quickly. "You will leave, for 3 months, to scout the border for any word of the Akatsuki _swine_ who are looking for me."

"Three months?!?!" Kabuto snapped, only to slap his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with disbelief that he had _dared_ to complain.

Mamushi saw it, the rage flicker through his golden eyes like madness, both torrent orbs locked with hers, as he used his grip on Kabuto's hair to throw him down to the floor. Mamushi flinched, and gasped softly. When Orochimaru raised a brow at her, she threw herself to the floor, still kneeling, but her forehead touching the floor and her arms out before her.

Mamushi had to listen and stay perfectly still as her father kicked Kabuto in the stomach over, and over, and over again. Each wrenching groan, each time he coughed and spat blood out of his mouth, the smash of his glasses on the floor, she heard it all. she didn't need to see it, to _see_ it.

Each sound echoed through her, her mind creating the scene in her mind.

Kabuto was curled on his side like a foetus, she could see it, his face contorted in pain, her father's wicked scowl wide and dark, insanity dancing in his golden orbs, and his foot imbedding itself in the poor boy's torso, relentlessly. His lanky black hair swaying like a chaotic poem, his ghostly white skin flawless, even as his face twisted with rage. He was hardly using any Chakra or any effort at all, and yet he was inflicting the maximum amount of damage with each blow.

Each time she heard Kabuto whimper and sob, desperately biting at his own lips to stop himself, Mamushi saw her mind's image of him forming the noises with swollen lips. She felt tears stream down her cheeks, mixing with her sweat and hair, falling to the floor beneath her. Her fingers curled on the floor, and she hitched a breath in her throat.

And then it all stopped.

Absolute silence met her ears, and despite herself, she raised her head to look through her hair.

Kabuto, oddly enough how she imagined him, was curled up on the floor like a bruised baby, and her father was staring wildly to the side.

As Mamushi slowly turned her head to the left, she gasped.

A mirror image of her father and Kabuto played out the beating, symmetrical and identical in every way.

Just like she'd imagined it.

"Genjutsu…" Mamushi looked back to her father, eyes wide, as he looked once again at her vulnerably revealed face. "…you're a Genjutsu user." Kabuto forced his head to lift from the floor, already using his dead cell regeneration technique to heal himself, and came to the same conclusion as his master. The mirage vanished as soon as Mamushi yelped and crawled backwards, her father advancing on her. "How long?!" He whirled round, close to Mamushi, but glaring down at Kabuto.

"I…" Kabuto croaked, pushing himself to sit up, though his ribs protested. As did the rest of his battered body. "…didn't know she could…do that…" Orochimaru turned, looking down at 'it' with confusion.

His first Jutsu was Genjutsu.

And what a vivid Genjutsu that was!

But as he looked down at that quivering child, her hands pulling her hair forward and bringing her down to bow before him once more, he sneered.

Strange, how a little thing like seeing her big bright eyes and innocent facial expression could affect him so. But _now_, _it_ was just an _it_ again.

"Hn. Tomorrow morning, you leave, for _4_ months."

"…hai…sensei…"

Orochimaru seemed reluctant, but he turned his back to them both and left them, but not before adding one last thing in the doorway, before vanishing.

"You are to remain a virgin for me, Kabuto-kun."

"Hai, sensei."

As soon as he was gone, Mamushi bolted towards her sensei, sobbing hard and pulling at him to sit up.

"S s s s sensei!"

"Well done, Mamushi-chan." He winced, holding his left ribs and pursing his lips in pain. "I knew you could do it."

"Do what? Sensei, let me get you to the medical lab, they can-"

"I would have never taken you for a Genjutsu user, Mamushi-chan." He chuckled, only to cringe from the rippling consequences it had on his sore ribs. But he smiled regardless. "Usually Taijutsu users aren't very good at Genjutsu. _Or_ Henge, for that matter. I _knew_ there was a reason why you picked that up right away."

"I just imagined what you told me, sensei." Mamushi's hands trembled on her lap, her throat dry.

Her father had looked at her. And he had _almost_ talked to her.

Imagine that, her father _talking_, physically addressing her without a shadow of a doubt…

She yelped, when Kabuto put his hands on her tiny shoulders, and beamed a lopsided smile. his lips _were_ swollen from biting them, dark blood trickling out of one corner of his mouth.

But he _still_ smiled at her, even after all that, he _still_ smiled.

"Then that's the key, Mamushi. _Imagine_. You said to me once that you don't dream." Mamushi blinked, but nodded. "Maybe you _do_ dream, but while you're awake. But you're dreams are _better_ than normal dreams. Your dreams can come to life." Kabuto shifted, wobbling as he got to his feet, Mamushi supporting him under one arm he draped over her shoulders. "Genjutsu is the use of Chakra, and when used on the opponent's nervous system, it creates an illusion. It's basically an advanced intellectual Ninjutsu." Kabuto wavered, and Mamushi had to push him forward, to keep them going. She didn't like how his eyes dropped or his body tender. Little did she know, it was only temporary as he healed himself. It's the simple creation of phantasms – causing the targeted person to hear, see, smell, taste and feel sensations that are not actually there, in order to manipulate them."

"…so ka…" Mamushi led him towards the labs, silently mulling over what her sensei was saying. Could she really make someone _think_ they were ill, and _become_ them ill by thinking it? "In other words, Genjutsu affects the five senses, though other applications of Genjutsu exist."

"What happens when a Genjutsu is directed at an individual person?" Kabuto smiled. That was the most inquisitive she had ever been. And she was interested, also a bonus.

"Those under the influence of Genjutsu either freeze in place or lose consciousness, depending on how capable they are in recognizing and defending against it."

"You and Orochimaru-sama didn't fall unconscious." Kabuto looked away, hiding his frown.

She daren't even call him her father…

"You didn't direct it at either of us. You just created the illusion."

"Oh…so ka…"

_Could I really be good at something like Genjutsu?_

_**next time skip, 2 weeks later**_

Kabuto had been gone for 2 weeks now, and Mamushi had confined herself to her cell to avoid the hall monitors on their patrol, engrossing herself in her scrolls. She was currently reading up on the history of Chakra manipulation throughout different pores of the skin, when a loud eruption of hissing cries caught her attention.

She put her scrolls onto a makeshift rack of wood at the side of her bed of rags, and rose to her feet. She smoothed hands down her long baggy, off white tunic and black leggings, her hair safely hiding her face, and peered out of the bars of her cell.

Gut wrenching screams weren't strange to her. She was used to having torture prisoners, captures targets and mutilated traitors dragged past her cell, kicking and screaming for all they were worth.

Which by that time, wasn't much.

But as she looked out of her cell, she raised a brow.

No one was there.

She was just about to return to her scrolls, when she heard it again. A definite cry of agony, high pitch and fraught with pain.

For some reason, unlike all those other pathetic creatures dragged before her, next to her, at her, she felt drawn towards this cry, feeling empathy for it.

Why?

She couldn't even _see_ who it was.

Mamushi gasped, her eyes wide.

It cried out again, but this time, she _felt_ it, pulsing through her, until she pushed against the bars of her cell.

Sorrow rippled through her, until her golden eyes were streaming foreign tears, and she reached between the bars. What was she reaching for? There was no one there.

_Help me, pleassssse!_

Mamushi yelped.

Where the hell did that come from?

_Pleassse!_

Mamushi blinked, and she was halfway through the bars.

Her feet were still stood inside the cell, as were her hips, but her waist was pinched by the bars, her upper body pushing desperately away from the cell.

She didn't want to think how she had possibly squeezed through those bars, but continued, until she stood a good few feet away from them.

_Help me! The pain!_

"I'm coming." She whimpered, her slow shuffle breaking out into a flat out run ignoring for once how the guards glared at her, alarmed by her presence.

Not to mention the way she didn't even seem to notice them throwing kunai at her to make her stop, and avoiding them all.

On instinct now, Mamushi dipped to the side, and scampered up the side of the wall, using her Chakra to dart across it, her hips and shoulders swaying as she slithered faster and faster on her hands and feet, towards the voice.

_Hurry!_

"I'm coming!"


	26. Willing for eternity

Draguna Doragon here.

Sorry the update took longer than I expected, but I've had difficulty thinking how to word this correctly. I hope you like it, and I'm so relieved to have finally finished this chapter!

No more flash backs after this!

Next chapter is party time and back to the plot!

YESSS!!!

ahem on with the chapter, hope you enjoy .

_**next time skip, 2 weeks later**_

_Kabuto had been gone for 2 weeks now, and Mamushi had confined herself to her cell to avoid the hall monitors on their patrol, engrossing herself in her scrolls. She was currently reading up on the history of Chakra manipulation throughout different pores of the skin, when a loud eruption of hissing cries caught her attention. _

_She put her scrolls onto a makeshift rack of wood at the side of her bed of rags, and rose to her feet. She smoothed hands down her long baggy, off white tunic and black leggings, her hair safely hiding her face, and peered out of the bars of her cell. _

_Gut wrenching screams weren't strange to her. She was used to having torture prisoners, captures targets and mutilated traitors dragged past her cell, kicking and screaming for all they were worth._

_Which by that time, wasn't much._

_But as she looked out of her cell, she raised a brow._

_No one was there. _

_She was just about to return to her scrolls, when she heard it again. A definite cry of agony, high pitch and fraught with pain. _

_For some reason, unlike all those other pathetic creatures dragged before her, next to her, at her, she felt drawn towards this cry, feeling empathy for it. _

_Why?_

_She couldn't even see who it was._

_Mamushi gasped, her eyes wide. _

_It cried out again, but this time, she felt it, pulsing through her, until she pushed against the bars of her cell. _

_Sorrow rippled through her, until her golden eyes were streaming foreign tears, and she reached between the bars. What was she reaching for? There was no one there._

_Help me, pleassssse!_

_Mamushi yelped. _

_Where the hell did that come from?_

_Pleassse!_

_Mamushi blinked, and she was halfway through the bars. _

_Her feet were still stood inside the cell, as were her hips, but her waist was pinched by the bars, her upper body pushing desperately away from the cell. _

_She didn't want to think how she had possibly squeezed through those bars, but continued, until she stood a good few feet away from them._

_Help me! The pain! _

"_I'm coming." She whimpered, her slow shuffle breaking out into a flat out run ignoring for once how the guards glared at her, alarmed by her presence. _

_Not to mention the way she didn't even seem to notice them throwing kunai at her to make her stop, and avoiding them all. _

_On instinct now, Mamushi dipped to the side, and scampered up the side of the wall, using her Chakra to dart across it, her hips and shoulders swaying as she slithered faster and faster on her hands and feet, towards the voice. _

_Hurry!_

"_I'm coming!" _

Now ordinarily, Mamushi would have blanked out the voice, returned to her scrolls, and carried out as normal.

But _this_ voice seemed different, like it was partof _her_ being tortured.

She didn't even care that it was drawing her in the same direction as her father's new office, or that he was probably the one inflicting the torment in the first place. He just kept running, until she came to a silent stop in the doorway, holding onto the doorframe.

She could see her father's tall back, and quickly slipped inside and behind the door, glad that she had no Chakra signal for him to sense.

Through the gap in the keyhole, she watched as her father raised his arm, and brought a whip down with an echoing crack, followed immediately by that crying hiss that sent a chill down her spine.

"AAAAAA!"

"Pathetic _worm_. I give you _one_ last chance to be useful, and what do you do? You go off and get involved with a fight, instead of getting the information I sent you to collect! Useless!"

"O O Orochi-ssssama. Gomennassssai, but your men were in trouble ssso I-"

"I don't care what happens to them, I'll _replaccccce_ them." He mocked her, and lashed out with his whip again. The crack of the tight leather against the poor girl reflected in ripples of pain within Mamushi, making her shudder, and press her hands to the door.

Part of her wanted to run out there and throw herself at her father, over the girl, anything. Anything that would make this guilty, empathic grief and pain go away!

"I I I was your firssst! Orochi-sssama! You r r raisssed me from birth! Sssinccce you were sssssixxx!"

"You certainly have _clung_ to me for a long time now, haven't you Akeyra?" He snickered, walking round her in a circle with insane mirth dancing in his golden snake eyes.

It was then that Mamushi finally saw 'her' through the keyhole.

A dainty, lithe, broken and bleeding viper, with a raised ridge on her head, one of her big weeping eyes closed in pain, the other looking up at Orochimaru pleadingly, with her tongue hanging limp out of her mouth, her spin jutting half way down her dark bruised body at a cruel angle to the rest of her.

"…Akeyra…" Mamushi slapped her hand over her mouth, as the snake on the floor immediately snapped it's sluggish head towards the door, her one functioning eye fixed on her through the keyhole.

Had she heard her? _But I hardly said anything…_

"What are you looking at?" Orochimaru gripped the whip in his hands tightly, also looking over towards her, but Akeyra averted her gaze, back to her father.

"Are you sssstill the only sssssnake charmer, Orochi-sssssama?"

"Nani? What kind of a question is that?" He rolled his eyes at her, and kicked her with so much vigour, she hurtled towards the wall, ricocheted back and fell to the floor in a heap with a heart wrenching thud. She squirmed on the floor, the bitter taste of her own blood pooling from her meek little form, and staining the roof of her mouth with malice. She hissed darkly, forcing her head to turn on the floor to look up at him with her one good eye, and a half smirk of her scaly lips.

"A promisssse, Orochi-_teme. _I will enssssure your end with my nexxxxt massster or…_Missstresss._" And with a grunt, she teleported away, leaving Orochimaru to snicker at her.

"Anything for the last word…worthless worm. Why do I put up with her incompetence anyway?" He sighed, rolling his whip around his hand as he took his place behind his desk. "Of course. Manda would eat me." He was just about to relax, when he heard a soft whimper.

Within a breath, the door was slammed shut, and stood, shaking and holding herself, was little Mamushi. "You!?!"

"Gomennasai, Orochimaru-sama!" She dropped to her knees and tried to kiss his feet, but he reached down and grabbed a fist of her ebony locks. With a cry of pain, He wrenched her head up to face him, and stopped. His face was set in a scowl, ready to punish her for hiding in his office…but couldn't move. In pulling her up by her hair, he had successfully kept it off her face, and had to look at her terrified, vulnerable big golden eyes, watery with heavy tears running down her perfect porcelain cheeks, her cute little lips trembling with her hitched sobbing, her hands twitching by her sides, _not_ resisting him in the slightest.

Her face.

Why did it affect him like this?

Little girls didn't turn him on, least of all his own…spawn.

No, it wasn't attraction.

It was…something stronger.

And unlike everything else about him…not as tainted with intent either.

Before he knew it, his grip of her hair had loosened, and when it threatened to fall back over her face, he pushed it behind her ears, shocking them both.

He had been…almost…tender.

Mamushi stared up at him wide eyed, as he combed her hair behind her ears, and examined her face completely, as if memorising ever part of her.

He lowered to one knee, awkwardly placing his hands on her shoulders, and doing his best to keep his facial expressions to a minimum.

"Why were you behind the door?"

"I don't know…Gomennasai, onegai."

"But what were you _doing?"_

"…watching…" She gulped, knowing what was about to come.

"You were WHAT?!?!" His hold of her shoulders tightened, his fingers digging into her painfully. She whimpered, but didn't pull away.

This was the closest to her father she had ever been. She wasn't going to pull away now…

Mamushi bit her lip, but didn't close her eyes. she would _not_ look away from her father. "How long were you watching!?! What did you see?!?!"

"…too much…Akeyra said she was your first…"

"My first summon." He growled, throwing Mamushi to the floor, and not liking how hard it had been to make himself do that. Her hair fell forward, and veiled her contorted features from him, as she silently wept on her side, curling up slightly on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking, coming in here without permission?! Aren't you supposed to be locked in your cell now?!!!"

She knew her father was evil. She'd known it all her life. But…Akeyra was his very first summon snake. She'd been with him all her life, served him since he was younger than _her_.

_So…was my father always this wicked, or was a just a normal boy once too? Was he always…this? Or…was he…like…me?_ Mamushi slowly raised her head to look up at him, her hair falling open over her right eye. _Will I…become like him?_

It was almost chilling, having her look at him like that. Orochimaru scowled, and jerked the door open again. "If you're not out of my sight before I get to my desk, I'll do to you what you just saw me do to _that worm_." The whip seemed to cackle at her from the desk, but she refused to cry out in fear.

Mamushi slowly got to her feet, and bowed her messy navy black hair covered head to him. Just as she turned her back to him and walked out of the door, Orochimaru turned swiftly, and kicked over a random chair. The dull throbbing in his shin was just what he needed to take his mind off that…weird feeling in his chest.

He would have to give himself an examination and discover what it was tomorrow.

It was painful.

It was merciless and persistent, pulsing this…guilt? No, not guilt. He didn't _do_ guilt. That's how he got this far.

"_Are you sssstill the only sssssnake charmer, Orochi-sssssama?"_

"_A promisssse, Orochi-teme. I will enssssure your end with my nexxxxt massster or…Missstresss."_

_Mistress? Impossible. I'm the only one who can summon the snake family. _

He paused, looking to his side shelf of scrolls, fixing on his summon scroll.

He walked over to it, and reached out to take it. _…aren't I?_

Just as his fingers brushed with the outer binding of it, he snapped his hands back.

Orochimaru confidently swaggered back to his desk and took out his who-to-kill-list for this month, smirking.

_Of course I'm the only snake summoner. Like I'd let Akeyra put stupid paranoia in my head. Pah._

oo00oo

Her lips were trembling almost as much as her hands, as she forced herself to walk slowly down the desolate cavern like halls of the base.

Mamushi thought her cell must have been moved. it _couldn't_ have been this far away only 10 minutes before.

When she finally got there, she shakily closed the steel door and dropped to her knees behind it.

At last, safe.

She sobbed, her hands trembling on her knees, gripping them tightly.

"…missssssstresssssss." Mamushi flinched, and slowly looked over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"You!"

"Hai…me…" The bloody snake summon she saw reduced to it's current mangled state, Akeyra, laid in a heap on her raggy bed, tainting the old material until it was soiled with her blood. She still couldn't open one of her eyes, but she seemed to be half smiling at her. "So…you undersssstand me?"

"Hai." Mamushi almost threw herself across the floor on her hands and knees, scrambling over to her, and hovered her hands over the wounded creature. She grabbed a fist full of her bed rags, and started to gently dab some of the dried flakes of blood from the slowly healing whip tracks, and _stop_ the bleeding from the open ones with the other hand. Akeyra watched her with one eye as she tended to her, with such concentration, she couldn't stop her half smile, no matter how much it hurt her. "Can you move?"

"I ussssed the lasssst of my sssstrength to teleport here."

"So ka." Mamushi looked over to her scrolls, and balanced, crouched on one foot, extending her leg out to roll one of her many teaching rites towards her. "…nani?"

"Healing scroll." Mamushi gulped, kneeing it open and looking down at it, her hands still applying pressure to Akeyra's battered spine.

She'd never been any good with expelling Chakra. Kabuto had always scolded her (and then encouraged her to try again) when she got it wrong. All the time.

_I really wish I was good at this now…_

Akeyra whimpered, trying to raise her head and speak, without gurgling in the back of her throat with the thick blood gathering there. "Hold on, Akeyra-san. I'm going to try and heal you."

"Try?"

"I'll do it, honest!" Mamushi read the scroll, like she had hundreds of times before, and closed her eyes.

_work, work, work, work, work, work, work!_

Her trembling pale hands trembled, pressed hard against Akeyra, her bloody rags as their medium. The soft blue hue danced in the aura around her palms, but Akeyra still whined softly, her wounds still fresh and deep.

"…aaaa…"

"Come on!" Mamushi screwed her eyes shut, her lips peeled back and her teeth grit together painfully. "Come on! Don't fail at this too! Not now I _need_ to be useful! Come on, onegai! Work!" Mamushi sobbed, tears seeping from her eyes and falling down her cheeks.

_She'll die here, cold and hurting if I don't DO something. Come on! I've never been able to do anything. Now I can. Now I can prove there is a reason I'm here, and heal someone. I'm not useless. I'm not useless. _

She threw her head back, and forced all her Chakra out of her hands, blue torrents of it pulsing through Akeyra like waves. "I'm not useless!"

"Matte, young one. You have done it." Mamushi blinked, breaking the connection and gaped down at her.

Soft, shiny purple scales that shimmered in the eerie light of the cavern like cell, two shining snake eyes, a perfectly defined ridge above each eye on her head, a long slender body winding down to a contently flicking tail. "You have healed me, Misssstresss."

Mamushi released a relieved sigh, and felt the sudden need to smile. Her lips tugged back, and her golden eyes shone with release. Though her hair hid her expression, Akeyra must have sensed the smile, as she bowed her head with a smile of her own.

"Thank Kami-sama…I thought…I thought…"

"That you were ussslesss? Iie, Misstresss. You are not usslesss. You are a successss. I haven't felt thissss gooood in yearsssss!" Mamushi's eyes dropped slightly, her smile lopping to one side. Her head felt heavy and her body felt limp and hollow. _So…drained…_

"…I'm so…glad…I…"

"You've ussed up much of your Chakra. Ressst, I sshall watch over you tonight." Akeyra rose to her full swaying height, leaned forward, slipped her head past Mamushi's hair, and let her fork tongue flick out at the tip of her nose. "Sssssleep, my young Hebi-Hime." (Snake princess). "You have proven your worth to me ten fold. Not even _the bastard_ would give up his Chakra for me. You are…unlike him."

She didn't know why, but just before she fell on her side in a heap, Mamushi's lips formed a soft smile, before the darkness of sleep consumed her and Akeyra coiled up next to her. "Sssleep Hebi-Hime…you'll need all your ssstrength…for the challengesss ahead."

_Good. At last, I have found the one. The perfect vessssel. Ssshe will be the container of The Yuuen Okaasssan. _

Akeyra rested her head on Mamushi's hip, and smirked.

_My new Mistressss. Ssshe sssshall be far greater than he who hasss turned his back on thossse who ssserved him for sssso long. There ssshall never be another Ssssnake ssssummoner like her…_

…_the one to kill the Ssssnake ssssannin. I look forward to it… _

oo00oo

"You have to try harder if you want to producccce a longer lasssting illusssion, Mistressss."

"Hai."

"Don't close your eyesss! You need to have eye contact to essstablish a connection. What usssse is it to generate all the Chakra, only to let it dissipate becausse your eyess are clossssed?"

"Hai."

8 year old Mamushi knelt at the back of her cell, dank hair hanging forward, eyes blinking rapidly and her pale hands clasped together before her, with Akeyra draped over her shoulders and lashing out when she did something wrong.

All the time.

But this was different. This _felt_ different.

When Kabuto chided her, he always smiled afterwards and just asked her to try her best.

Like he _wanted_ more, but knew he'd never get more from her.

But Akeyra was determined. Expectant. She'd pressed her ever day with her scrolls, making her transfer her theory into practise. And the more she got it wrong, the harder Akeyra would push. Until-

Poof

An identical clone of Akeyra looked up at her, swaying her head slightly.

"Good! Your really getting the hand of it now. Sssoon you'll be able to create illusssions in a heart beat." She hissed affectionately in her ear. "I knew you could do it."

There. _That_ was the difference. Akeyra had _confidence_ in her. She _believed_ in her. Somehow, she saw past the meek outer layer and saw something worth while. Even when Mamushi did not.

"You really think so?"

"Hai. Now, let'ss try sssomething a little bigger."

"Ok, I'll-"

"MAMUSHI!"

Mamushi snapped, tearing the rags from her bed and holding them up as Akeyra quickly slithered under them. if she knew that voice well, that was the warning yell to tell her she was about to be grabbed by a familiarly bespectacled grey haired Medic Nin, until she could hardly breath.

_His 4 months are up already? Wow…I've been hiding in my cell with Akeyra for over 3 months now…_

She smiled.

Would Kabuto be pleased when he found out she could actually do her own Jutsus now?

"I will await your orderssss. Mistresss."

"Please don't call me that. I…I don't like being treated like that. I'm not…" _…worth it…_

"You are my mistressss. I shall resssspect you as I wissh."

"…so ka…"Mamushi lowered the rags and hid her as best she could.

_Hopefully, sensei will be too tired from his mission to notice the large winding lump in my bed…_

"Mamushi-chan!" She grunted, as two heavy arms looped round her front, and dragged her backwards to her feet.

"Sensei." His arms felt tight and strong around her, and he nuzzled the top of her head, so she couldn't look up at him. "You've returned. Was it a successful mission?"

"Oh Mamushi-chan. I couldn't stop thinking about you, in this cell." He kissed the top of her head hard, and span her round to look at her.

Nope, she hadn't changed. She was still his withdrawn little angel, her secret beauty hidden from the world by her own shroud of sadness and broken innocence.

He hated it, and yet he couldn't help but be grateful for it.

If anyone ever realised how beautiful she truly was…

…she wouldn't last long.

Kabuto cupped her face, and felt his eyes watering behind his rounded, slightly dirty glasses.

It was then Mamushi noticed how raggy his clothes were. There were knicks and slices into his clothes, and round the edges of the open holes, it was darker.

Like it had been stained…with something red…dark red.

…_blood red._

She scanned over him through her hair, locating several major injury sites, and many more minor cuts and gashes up his arms and legs. They were healed _now…_

"I have been perfectly fine, though you seem to have faired worse than-"

"Maaa, Daijoubu, Daijoubu. How have _you_ been? Have you been ok on your own?" Kabuto held her upper arms, and Mamushi blinked up at him.

…_I've not been on my on. Akeyra's been with me._ Mamushi gulped.

"_You mussst not tell otherssss of me."_

"_Demo, Kabuto-sensei wouldn't-"_

"_-hesssitate for one moment before telling **that basssstard**__of me."_

Akeyra had forbidden her from telling _anyone_. _especially_ Kabuto…

…_but I trust Kabuto-sensei…_

"Daijoubu…I had my scrolls to read."

"Ne? have you progressed? We could always test out how your studies have gone." Kabuto beamed, patting her head and chuckling. "Though, tomorrow, ne? I'm a little worn out right now."

"Hai." He blinked down at her, and smoothed his hand through her hair.

All they gave her was a bar of soap and a cold bucket of water to clean herself with. _And yet, her hair is always so silky and soft…_ "Kabuto-sensei?"

"I love your hair." He then blanched, slapping his free hand over his mouth.

…he had NOT meant to say that aloud… "heh heh, I mean…it's nice, I mean, erm-" He chuckled nervously, and tucked it behind her ears. He beamed at her face, wanting to lean forward and finally kiss those verdant lips of hers until they were pink and swollen.

That's what he dreamt of at night…and so much more…until he was sick with shame…

"I can create illusions now."

"Ne?! You couldn't even consciously form a faint image before I left. Has your Genjutsu improved so much since I left?!" Kabuto barked a laugh, and cupped her face. "I'll look forward to that." He then looked over his shoulder, and bit his bottom lip.

No one was looking…they were alone in her cell…he could just…he could just…

Mamushi watched as he turned to look at her once more, but this time, it was different. His eyes seemed darker behind those glasses, his lips parted, and his heated gaze dropped to her chin.

No…a little higher. Her lips… "I think I could teach you one more thing before we start up our sessions again tomorrow…"

"Nani? I don't understand."

"Here, I'll explain." Kabuto stepped into her and cocked his head to one side, licking his lips once, and closed his eyes. "Mamushi…"

As he drew closer, Mamushi's golden eyes snapped wide open, comprehension starting to dawn on her.

_Is he…going to…!!!!_ She put her hands on his chest, and tried to push away. But he just gripped at her shoulders, and held her still.

Sure, she would be scared. It isn't something a young girl like her would understand, something as simple as a kiss.

But he would be damned if he had to wait until she was old enough to finally have her.

"S sensei!"

"Mamushi."

"Now, don't this seem _familiar_, ne?"

Kabuto jumped back from her and dropped to his aching knees.

Why was it that whenever he wanted to be intimate with Mamushi, her father would walk onto the scene?

_He doesn't even care what happens to her! So why does he always seem to intervene right when I'm about to do something to her?!?!_

"H hai, Orochimaru-sama." The only reason he answered was out of habit. If you didn't answer when addressed by Orochimaru, you would be made unable to answer him for a very long time…with tongue screws…

Mamushi conveniently took this distraction to back away and kneel down before her raggy bed, remembering just who was responsible for the bloody state of her new mentor in the first place.

_If he found her…_

"I believe you were ordered to report _directly_ to my office upon return, ne?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Mamushi could feel the anger and tension radiating off Kabuto, but he obediently _forced_ his gaze down to Orochimaru's feet.

Mamushi automatically dropped to a prostrate position as soon as her father entered, but raised her head to per out of her hair.

Only to remember that Kabuto had tucked it behind her ears. And she didn't dare draw attention to herself by moving to pull it forward again.

"So why have I found you in this cell instead of my office, hmm?"

Orochimaru stood tall and snickering in the bars of the cell doorway, his perfectly pressed cream tunic and black leggings contrasted by his vibrant purple rope belt around his waist. His long lanky black hair hung either side of his ghostly pale face, and his insanely gleaming golden snake eyes gleefully stared down at Kabuto. "Well?"

"I came to check on…" a rebellious part of Kabuto _desperately_ wanted to say 'your daughter'. But he knew he would be lashed for at least 2 weeks straight, by Orochimaru himself, if he did. "…my student."

"Office. Now." The Snake Sannin slipped out of the doorway and down the hall without a word.

Kabuto rose to his feet wearily and looked over to Mamushi with a sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mamushi-chan. I look forward to seeing your progress tomorrow."

"Hai, Kabuto-sensei." He seemed to flinch at her words, but continued that sad smile that tugged at his lips.

"Goodnight, Mamushi-chan." He waved, and reluctantly slumped out of the cell.

"Meddlessssome boy." Mamushi squeaked, and looked directly up.

Akeyra was hanging from the coiling, coiled around one of the spikes of rock, and glaring after Kabuto, the cell doors long since locked after his departure. "Almossst had to bite him…"

"Nande?" Mamushi gulped, not liking the immediate reprimanding glare of her snake friend.

"Nande?!?!? Do you _know_ what he wassss about to do?!" she hissed angrily at her, and Mamushi stepped back out of fear.

"I, I, I-"

"None of _that bastard's_ filthy little wenchesss is _ever_ going to put hisss handssss on the Hebi-Hime!" Mamushi tripped over her own feet and feel to the floor with a yelp. "Mamushi-sssama!" Akeyra hastily slipped from the roof to the floor, and slithered over to her. "Are you harmed Mistressss?"

"Iie, Daijoubu. I am unharmed." Akeyra shook her head at her and rolled her eyes.

"Do you _like_ to give my a heart attack?"

"No, honest! I just-"

"Forget it." Akeyra smirked. "You'll just have to make up for it with a little…payment." Mamushi blinked at her, and watched as she slithered up to her. She draped over Mamushi's open legs, and raised her swaying head up to her eye level. "I think it's getting a little dangeroussss to put it off any longer. But I thought it besssst for you to trusssst me firssst."

"…Nani? I don't understa-AAAH!!" Like a purple flash, Akeyra lashed out and sank her large fangs deep into Mamushi's petite, deathly pale neck. With just a sharp jerk, she could have snapped her neck, broken and dead.

But she didn't. Instead, as Mamushi whimpered, her hands laying limp by her sides, used to being submissive under pain, as Akeyra guzzled down pints of her blood, until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and saw, and felt, nothing but darkness.

Mamushi fell back with a deft thud, her head lolling to one side, and gurgling breath at the back of her throat.

Fat with blood, Akeyra focused the newly gained strength into connecting their Chakra pathways, until Mamushi's soft blue Chakra became dark, died purple. It licked at her flesh, ebbing all around them, as the echoing canals of the cavern whistled, screeching from the sudden gushing wind, all focused on one place.

Mamushi.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Quick, go and take a loot before Orochimaru-sama hears that racket! I want to _keep_ my skin, thanks!"

"Yeah, easy for _you_ to say, _you_ don't have to do the investigating!"

The voices of the hall guards were like a soft humming in the back of her mind, the void blanket of her subconscious thought flickering in and out of reality.

One moment, she vaguely wondered why she felt so cold, and why her neck _burned_ angrily.

But then the next, she felt she was floating, the strong smell of smoke tickling her nose.

There wasn't any smoke in her cell. There wasn't even anything that could burn in there.

"…Reversssse Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Akeyra clamped down around her neck, making Mamushi lurch forward and croak in her throat for air.

The darkness behind her eyes flashed hot white, and she gasped, like surfacing from an eternity of holding her breath under water…

…to find herself alone.

It took a few moments for her frantically darting golden eyes to register that she wasn't inside her cell anymore, and even longer for her to realise that she wasn't in pain anymore. The last word on her mind was the first thing she said.

"…Akeyra?"

_**This way.**_

She heard the hissing whisper again, and rose to her feet. It was strange. It was like before, but…deeper. Huskier, with a stronger sibilant accent than Akeyra…

…but who else could it be? "Akeyra? Where are you?"

_**This way. Come to me.**_

Mamushi held herself, and looked from left to right.

Yep, definitely alone.

She stood in the middle of what looked to be a large natural tunnel, with jagged rocky walls of soft blue marble. Like a sparrow to shiny things, Mamushi shuffled timidly over to the walls, and placed her hands over it. It turned out it wasn't jagged at all, but speckled marble with a rainbow of blacks and blues, shimmering in the eerie glow of the cavern. It was almost beautiful in it's sinister silence, like a forgotten Eden.

_**Come to me. I'm waiting. Hebi-Hime.**_

_That has to be Akeyra. She calls me Hebi-Hime._

Mamushi walked along side the wall, her hands smoothing over every bump in it as she stared forward. More and more of the peculiar yet astounding tunnel became clearer as she went on, the light reflecting off of the beautiful walls and aiding her vision.

_**Viper-Hime.**_

She stopped, at the very mouth of the tunnel, where it opened up into a massive underground cavern.

A low hissing immediately rumbled though the walls, and she jumped back with a yelp. It felt like the very walls had come to life, writhing in the light and crying out in a thousand high pitched wails.

Mamushi fell and crawled away from the wall backwards, eyes wide and lips trembling as she whimpered. Hundreds of holes opened up in the walls, and a slender reptilian head slithered out of each one.

Snakes. The wall came to life with snakes. But these were different from Akeyra. They didn't talk or look _at_ her but _through_ her, making her feel like she was melting into the floor, their gaze was _that_ intense.

Where they angry that she had wandered into _their_ domain?

Why were they all looking at her like that?

What did she do now?

"G g gomen, I-"

"**_Silence!"_**

Mamushi yelped, and covered her mouth.

"**_Oh, not you dear."_** The voice sounded softer, and Mamushi blinked at the walls.

All the snakes had retreated, but still stared at her from the safety of their holes. Their glowing eyes followed her as she pushed up to her knees, and snapped her head from right to left.

Where was that vice coming from.

_Was_ it Akeyra?

"…Akeyra?"

Again, no answer.

Mamushi held herself, trembling from the deathly chill of the cavern and longed for some sort of light. She could barely see her pale hands trembling on her shaking arms.

"_**Are you brave?"**_

Mamushi blinked, and raised a brow.

_That_ was certainly random, but she didn't dare not answer. Whoever they were, they had total control here, as every single one of the snake army retreated with her orders immediately, without question.

"_**Are you brave?"**_

"No…I'm not."

"_**Are you a Tensai?"**_

Mamushi gulped, and frowned to the floor.

She was far from a genius Ninja. With the support, resources, and home life _she_ had, _no one_ could develop into anything of any worth.

It didn't matter that at age 8 she had managed to produce a perfect replica of her father and sensei without even meaning to, or been accepted into the Snake summon family as a 'Mistress', as Akeyra put it. It didn't matter that once she read a scroll, it was memorised permanently, and only had to see it done once to understand it.

She was still _just_ a pathetic creature living in the back of a cell.

That's what she was told, so it had to be true, right?

"**_I think you're a liar."_**

"N No, honest! I-"

"**_I know a Tensai when I ssssssmell one."_** Mamushi shivered, the wind picking up all around her, until her hair fanned out behind her, whipping in the mild gale. **_"Yes, you smell good. Pure. You will do just nicely. You have good eyes, the eyes of a Tensai. Just like your Otousan."_**

Mamushi immediately snapped her head up, and crawled forward, against the wind.

"Y You know who my Otousan is?"

"**_Hai. I know everything about you, Hebi-Hime."_**

"I'm not a-"

"**_Ne? are you calling me a liar?"_**

"NO! I wouldn't, I-"

"Mamushi-chan?"

Mamushi blinked. The voice had changed. She now knew it was _definitely_ not Akeyra. "Mamushi-chan? I can't see you. Come closer, musume." (Daughter).

Mamushi's golden eyes were wide, her slit like pupils dilated and weeping from the harsh wind. It got stronger and stronger, her hair whipping all around her now, and her hands clinging to the rocky floor for fear of taking off at any second. But she didn't look away.

Walking towards her through the torrential wind, with perfect grace, was her father.

Orochimaru's long lanky hair swayed softly as he walked, his golden eyes warm, his pale lips curved into a soft smile, and his arms outstretched. His long white tunic was flawless, as were his black leggings and arm sleeves, and his purple waist rope didn't move in all the wind either.

He chuckled deeply, with a wise smile and bright eyes. "Come here Mamushi-chan. I'll keep you safe."

"…Otousan?"

"Hai. I'm here. Let me hold you."

Something in the back of her head started nagging at her, desperately trying to get her attention.

But she wasn't listening to it. All she cared about, was that her _father_ was acting like a _father_ and was looking, _right at her_.

Not over her shoulder, not in her general direction, not at someone near her, not with a scowl, but a loving smile.

She had dreamed about how he would look if he smiled.

It was better than what she'd imagined.

"O…Otousan." Mamushi hiccupped in her throat, and started sobbing. "Otousan!"

"Mamushi, hurry!" He dropped to one knee, and used one hand to grip the floor, reaching out to her with the other. "I, I can't hold on much longer!"

"Otousan!!" Mamushi cried, and began to move. She clawed at the floor so hard, that her fingernails started to bleed, and her arms shook under the strain. But the wind lashed out all around them, making a tornado, with her father in the eye of the storm. But the calm centre was shrinking, and soon her father would be whirled off in the brunt of it.

"Mamushi!! I need you! Help me!"

"I'm coming!" She screamed against the wind, the tearing rocks around her crashing and dropping so close, it could have crushed her. Mamushi still pulled herself along the floor, tearing her clothes and cutting her skin until small scratches scattered all up her arms ad legs, each one . The red of her blood stained her porcelain skin, and she yelped as stones whelped her like bullets.

But she didn't stop.

"AAAAA!" He yelled, and Mamushi threw herself forward.

"OTOUSAN!" She reached out for him, but the wind caught her, and jerked her upward.

But a strong hand fisted at the shoulder of her baggy tunic, and yanked her down against a firm chest and a tight embrace.

The wind immediately dissipated, but Mamushi still clung to the warm embrace she had never had. The world could have ended right then, and she would had have been happy to die, smiling, giggling and crying all at the same time. Like she was now.

_Daddy._

She fisted at his front, rubbed her cheek against the opening of his tunic to feel his warm neck against her skin, and didn't care that her hair wasn't hiding her obvious joy.

"Does this make you happy Mamushi-chan?" Orochimaru knelt up, holding her against him with one hand, the other stroking through her hair. He looked down at her with soft warm eyes and a tender smile. "Is this what you want?"

"I I it's wh what I've alw-ways wanted. Otousan! I love you so much!" Mamushi hitched in her throat, and bawled into his chest, wanting to never let go. "I always have, o o honest! I'd d do anything for you, Otousan!" He held her tighter, and frowned.

"You love your father that much…?"

"Hai, I love you. I'd do anything you told me to. Honest…honest…honest…"

"You say honest a lot, Mamushi-chan. Is this a need of yours to be believed?" Mamushi blinked, and looked up in her father's arms.

He was looking right at her, with a wild grin. "You've always wanted approval, trust, recognition and love, ne?" He rose to his feet, and pulled her up in his arms, hold her against his chest. "Ne?"

"…hai…Otousan, where did all the wind and snakes go?" it was eerily quiet all of a sudden. No whirring gusts, no soft hissing in the background. Nothing.

"Do you know why blood is necessary for any summoning to be successful?" He cupped her face, and raised her to look up at him.

"Blood is used in the Jutsu as a way of signing the contract between you and the summon creature, and transfer an amount of self Chakra, to allow them to cross the divide." She recited straight from her memory. It really was worthwhile of Kabuto to give her all those scrolls.

"Text book, ne?" he winked down at her, and lifted her chin with one hand, the other resting on her shoulder. She still fisted at his tunic around his waist, but looked up at him in awe. "What a clever little thing you are, Mamushi-chan. Perfect for me."

"Nani?"

"You said 'cross the divide'. What exactly does that mean?"

"The divide is the place that divides the world the summons live in, and our world. We sign the contract with our hand signs and symbols, sign it with our blood, like a passport for the summons, with the agreement that they will help us or obey us once in return."

"Good, very good. But did you know, you don't get off easy either?" Mamushi blinked up at him, but he just grinned and laughed. "Your summons are bound to you, but you are bound to them too. You have an obligation to respect them, or they won't obey and protect you anymore. In fact…" Orochimaru lowered to one knee, and gripped Mamushi's shoulders, his eyes gleaming at her. "…they could kill you for it."

He then laughed again, and Mamushi gulped.

This…didn't…_feel_ right. "If you betray another person, they are more than likely to betray you right back, ne?"

"Hai."

"Then why should you expect any less from your summons?"

Mamushi let go of his tunic, as gears in her head started turning rapidly, processing everything he was saying. "You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours? More like, you stab my back, and I'll send thousands and thousands more to slice you into tiny little unrecognisable pieces." She whimpered, his grip on her shoulders getting as vice like as his words. "Don't you agree, Mamushi?" She nodded immediately, but something didn't fit here. "You do? Good, very good." He then softened into a warm smile again, and hugged her against him. "This warmth, this pride, this makes you happier than anything else in the world, ne?"

"Hai. I love you Otou-"

"Truly? More than _anything_?"

"Hai! With all my heart!"

"In that case."

Mamushi's golden eyes snapped open wide, and she screamed, finding her father gone, and instead, a thick, purple, shimmering scaly tip of a tail, the width of a house, coiled once around her, and it whipped her hundreds of feet through the air, making the rush of the movement send her off balance until she felt nauseous and about ready to hurl. She didn't care which direction, she could hardly tell the difference between them at the moment. "I ssssay." The voice of her father was gone, and instead, it hissed and echoed from all around her. Mamushi held her head, and tried to stop her head from spinning, as they had finally stopped moving.

And she wished she kept her eyes shut.

Barely a hand away from her face, was the largest eye she had ever seen.

It was a brilliant magenta, deep, dark, with a black slit like pupil, befitting a snake. It gleamed in the eerie glow of the natural underground fortress, narrowed on the waif of a child trembling before it.

"**_I can scratch your back, if you help me stab someone else's."_**

"N, Nani? I I don't understand. O Otousan?!?!"

Mamushi called out, and snapped her head from side to side, as if hoping her father would be right next to her.

But he wasn't. And she knew he never was. "…Henge…I was tricked by a Henge…"

"**_No, Genjutsu, of the third kind._"**

"…third kind?" She couldn't see the other colossal almond shaped eye, or the other features of it's face, but she _knew_ from the shine in the dark thin pupil that it was down right _smirking_ at her.

"_**I'll teach you many things, Hebi-Hime. And all you need to do, is help me."**_

"G Gomen, demo, I don't-"****

"**_Grant me a contract."_** Mamushi blinked through her terrified tears, and hiccupped.

"Wh what?"

"_**You are a Snake tamer now. You are bound to snakes through blood. Akeyra taught you how to summon her, ne?"**_

"…hai…Akeyra? How do you know-"

"**_I am the Yuuen Okaasan. Akeyra is one of my kin."_** (Yuuen Okaasan high/grand mother). **_"And I need you."_**

Mamushi sniffled, and pushed her hair off her face, just to try and see more than just one intense magenta snake eye. And failed.

"N need me? Nande? Why did you look like my…like Orochimaru-sama? Why did you-"

"_**I can hand your father over to you on a bright silver platter, with love and pride all wrapped up with him."**_

"…you…can?" She shakily placed her hands down on the cool tail around her waist, and blinked at the eye.

"**_Hai. I can give you anything your heart desires, and more. I can give you strength, Raw powerful, limitless Chakra, minions, control over your techniques, new abilities, age old teachings that not even Orochimaru could dream about." _**Mamushi's eyes were wide, and that nagging voice at the back of her head was _begging_ her not to listen. _But…_** _"If you became even great, legendary…that would make him proud of you, ne?"_**

Mamushi looked down at her hands, deep in thought. the Yuuen Okaasan saw this as an opening, and pressed her further. **_"You know what your original purpose was to be, don't you? His body? You had an use. But being female, he sees you as useless. But you want to be useful to him, ne?"_**

"…more than anything…"

"_**Then be useful. Be a powerful tool of war. Be something he can find a use for. Become great. Make an impact. Make him notice you."**_

"How?!" She begged, pushing up from her tail desperately. This was like dangling a carrot to a starved rabbit. Torture.

Could she really have her father love her, truly, and become something he could be proud of enough to call her daughter?

"_**Grant me a contract. I'll do the rest."**_

"…" Mamushi blinked, and lowered again. "…what do you mean? I don't know how…"

"_**There is another, like us."**_

"…us?"

"**_Gifted. Protected. Powerful. And yet…we are separated he is in your world."_** Mamushi felt her little heart hammering against her chest, hanging off the edge of every one of her sibilant words. So this must be the divide…she was actually in the divide. In all of documented history, no human had ever entered this realm, and returned to tell of it. **_"However, you have the choice. I can not be forced, nor can I force a contract, like the other…my other…"_** she seemed sad for a moment, her large slit like pupil wandering to the side, but immediately locked back onto her. **_"I insist to be reunited with my other, but that is impossible while ever I am simply 'me'. I need…to be a 'we'."_**

"…you need me to cross the divide."

"**_Exsssssssactly."_** The tail around her uncoiled, and she found herself laid helplessly on her back. **_"Grant me an eternal contract, scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours. Help me, to help you."_**

"…an…_eternal_ contract?"

"**_Bond with me, Mamushi. My little Hebi-Hime."_** Mamushi pushed up onto her knees, wobbling as she looked over the edge of the tail.

She would die if she felt from this height.

Mamushi gasped, as 7 identical shimmering purple tails writhed and swayed beneath her, all joining to the same body.

This giant snake had 8 tails.

_Is that natural?_

"_**Grant me a contract, bond with me. Mamushi, I need you. You need me. Without me, your father will never look at you like I did only moments ago. Your smile was beautiful then."**_

"…I…I don't know…I…" She sobbed, torn between refusing…and that glimmer of hope her previous encounter with her 'father' had kindled… "I…I…"

"_**What do you think will happen if you refuse? You'll go back to your world, live out the rest of yours days in the back of your cell, stealing glances of your father, who you will never touch, never touch you, never want you. He will find a new body, forget he ever had a daughter, and then what?"**_

The worst thing was…she could see that happening…all too easily… **_"Or…"_** Mamushi raised her head, looking into that deep magenta eye. **_"Or, we could unite and change everything. Anything you want, you can have. Including the love of your father."_**

"…you promise he'll notice me? he'll…be proud of me? I'll be useful to him?" She couldn't see it this time, but the Yuuen Okaasan was grinning like the demon she was.

"**_Hai. I swear it."_** Mamushi took a deep breath, raising her little arms and holding them out at either side of her. **_"…are you willing?_**"

This was it. Her only chance to ever have the love of her father. And considering what her life was like now, it couldn't get any worse.

It was worth the risk, if it meant she could finally have her father look at her, _right_ at her, and say 'well done Mamushi, you've done good. You've made me proud. I love you'.

"I am willing."

"**_HHHHHHAAAIIII!!" _**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamushi screamed, bolts of pain ripping through her nerves and sending her muscles into rapid spasms. She fell off the Yuuen Okaasan's tail, only to be caught by another one. it wrapped around her writhing middle, the other ensnared her left wrist, and the third the other, the fourth caught one thrashing ankle, and the fifth coiled round the other. Mamushi felt the sixth one slither around her neck, holding her body bolt still, even as she writhed in agony. Her skin burnt, but a cold sweat broke out all over her skin, pain stabbed at the back of her eyes, screwed shut, and the tight hold of the six snake tails felt like living iron shackles.

But where there the other two?

"**_Shujin'yaku Seal!"_******

The final two seemed to spear into her lower abdomen, and sent pain searing and pulsing through her ten times more than before.

It was too much, she whited out.

But the last thing she remembered, were her own thoughts, and the feeling of a presence in the back of her mind, and deep in her soul.

_I…am willing…willing…to throw it all away…_

_oo00oo_

"AAAAAAA!!! NOO! I Take it back! I don't want to! NO!!!" Mamushi bolted up in her bed, griping fistfuls of her blanket, panting heavily and covered in chilling sweat. "I take it back, I take it back."

"Take what back Mamushi-chan?"

"…Koneko-chan?"


	27. Asumptions and hitting the mark

"AAAAAAA!!! NOO! I Take it back! I don't want to! NO!!!" Mamushi bolted up in her bed, griping fistfuls of her blanket, panting heavily and covered in a chilling sweat. "I take it back, I take it back."

"Take what back Mamushi-chan?"

"…Koneko-chan?"

Mamushi panted heavily, her pale ample chest heaving in her purple boob tube, her navy black hair clad to her face and neck and her lips parted. Her large golden eyes with narrow black slit like pupils stared, momentarily in a state of mental stupor as her mind tried to catch up with the rest of her.

Soft cotton sheets covered her lap, her fists still clenched in them by her waist, and she subconsciously made sure to cover her body up to her chest with it. Mamushi drew her legs up to rest her hands on her knees, hiding most of herself under the covers as she recovered from her mental shock.

She was in a bed.

It was dark, the plain curtains of the plain room keeping out the dying light of the day, and the plain light shade droning from the ceiling from the only source of illumination above her.

And at last, her mind caught up with her body, and her eyes locked onto the person sprawled on the bed with her.

"Yo. Afternoon, sleepy-butt." Koneko chuckled, her sapphire eye curved above her black face mask and below her jutted Hitai-ate, which covered her left eye, and balanced below one of her explosive auburn pigtails on the side of her head, and above the other one. She had one leg drawn up with her right elbow draped over it, and the other one sprawled out before her lazily, curving in towards her own body. She still wore her three quarter low hip khakis (which she fought for) and green sandals, under-wired green off the shoulder boob tube and fingerless gloves. She winked at her, and raised her left hand up with a thumbs up signal. For some reason, this instantly de-nerved Mamushi, as she released a heavy sigh of relief.

"Gonichiwa, Koneko-chan…what-"

"Happened? Well, as I see it, and I _did_ see everything." Koneko pointed at her with mirth dancing in her sapphire orb. "You got sandwiched between a rock, Kabu-something or other, and a hard place, the red head. _Both_, looked fubar in the head to me." Koneko folded her arms and leaned back against the wall, sat with her knees drawn up now, casually, like she'd been sat on the bed with her for the last 3 hours.

Little did she know.

She had.

"…erm…fubar? What's that mean?" Mamushi held her knees to her chest, still getting her bearings. The deep sibilant hiss of the Yuuen Okaasan still rung dully in her ears. It was chilling. To think, she'd managed to block that out for so long. All thanks to the very girl before her, taking her mind off it, she assumed.

"You don't know what fubar means?!?! Where _have_ you been living?!?!" Koneko laughed, missing the significant dart of her team mate's eyes. "F.U.B.A.R. Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." Mamushi blinked at her, which just made Koneko laugh even more. "Anyway, as for what happened, is you managed to faint, Sasuke ended up with you-"

"Sasuke-kun?" Mamushi piped up, shuffling against the wall and closer to Koneko. "H he caught me?"

"I assume so. Don't worry though, I soon kicked his ass. From behind. Literally." She chuckled and curved her eye, obviously proud of herself for this. "He went hurtling forward, kissing the floor, and I yanked you right out of there, and brought you here." Mamushi sweat dropped, and comically hung her head over.

_Oh Koneko-chan…what are you like?!_

"I'm sure he wasn't about to-"

"Oh, nice tattoo by the way."

"…nani?" Mamushi blinked at her, only to be horrified, when Koneko shrugged and pointed briefly at her lower abdomen.

"I had to make sure you weren't injured. So I looked for any injuries." At first, the meaningful look Koneko gave her with her narrowed sapphire eye went right over her head.

So she checked for injuries.

So what?

_I don't have any tattoos._

"Yeah, cool looking. Same place as mine." The way her eye was half closed, giving nothing away as she leaned forward on her hands. Her gaze hardened even more, and she used one hand to balance on, and the other pointed, once again, to her abdomen. "Looks like mine too. I wonder; did we have the same tattooist?"

"Nani? I don't have a tattoo." Mamushi chuckled, but Koneko's expression never wavered.

"You were thrashing. After you fainted, I had to hold you still for at least half an hour."

"…so…?"

"So. I checked for injuries. I had to hold your body down. So obviously, I saw it."

"Saw what?!" Mamushi snapped, and blinked. She didn't even know why she'd reacted like that. "I-"

"Look. Here's mine." Koneko knelt up, put her hands over her navel, and when she pulled them away…

…Mamushi stared at a bold, blazing sun like seal, three dark symbols glaring back at her, _daring_ her to deny she knew what they meant. _Unlike_ Koneko, who was watching her every movement to see if she gave anything away.

Her father didn't know about this, she assumed, and Naruto _wouldn't_ say anything. Though, he let slip it was called a seal.

So she'd use that to her advantage. "I've always wanted a seal, and this one's nice and big, so-"

"A seal?!?" Mamushi grabbed her arms, holding her hands away from her seal.

Koneko narrowed her eye at her, and smirked.

_Gotcha._

"Pretty cool, ne?"

"You hid it with Genjutsu?"

"Hai. Like _you_ taught me."

"I never-" Mamushi paused. "I did. But it was for the bruise you got training with Naruto."

"I never got a bruise. I just wanted to make sure no one else saw it."

There was a stand off.

Mamushi rose up to her knees too, and looked down. As the sheets fell, revealing her purple boob tube and jagged layered hanging skirt, she saw something that took the air from her lungs.

One long, thick, dark black line travelled from the left curve of her pelvis bone, to the right, and a smaller curved line above her navel, her belly button in the middle. There were two symbols placed above the 'mouth' on her lower abdomen, reminding her scarily of like a set of eyes…

A seal.

There was a pitch black Chakra encoded seal staining her porcelain skin, like a dye had been painted on her with an elegant calligraphy brush, _glaring_ up at her.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and she almost fell backwards, but Koneko grabbed her hands, and held her in place.

From the look of utter horror on her face, Koneko didn't doubt for one second that, like herself, Mamushi had no idea what it was, why it was there, or _how_ it got there.

She pulled Mamushi against her, hugged her tight, and stroked her back in small circles, as her pale friend stared over her shoulder.

_D demo, demo, what does this mean? Why has it shown up now? Kabuto-sensei sealed that 'thing' years ago, when I woke up after the whole thing happened!!!! It vanished then!!! Why is it back now?!?!?!_

"Daijoubu, Mamushi-chan. I swear, I won't tell a soul."

"A A Arigato." Mamushi whimpered, and clung to her.

Koneko felt guilty now. She'd been all set to press Mamushi for all she was worth, even though something had mentally stressed her so much, she'd fainted, and _then_ had spasms so violent, Koneko had to _sit_ on her to keep her from hurting herself.

Mamushi felt so hollow. She'd relived the worst years of her life, and couldn't even push it aside anymore. The constant reminder screamed at her like persistent evidence from her navel. Koneko was in the same bout as her.

Did that make them monsters to?

_No. I bet she never killed anyone. Not like me._ at the worst possible time, she saw that poor boy, the smell of his coppery dark blood rose to her nose, reminding of her of just what she truly was, and she tightened her grip on Koneko.

She'd take her comfort from her now, like she never could before.

_Because I'll never be able to do this again._ "I, I'll never tell anyone either. A secret. Keep it a secret."

"Hai, agreed."

Both girls swore their silence, both making the biggest assumptions of their lives, both keeping their council for selfish reasons.

Koneko didn't want her father to know. Who knew what he'd do. He'd make her tell him how she got it, then probably _kill_ Naruto, even though it wasn't his fault.

She couldn't do that to him.

Besides. She didn't understand what it was or what it was for herself, so how _could _she tell her father? Or anyone for that matter?

And Mamushi couldn't bare the thought of anyone finding out what she truly was. A monster.

Koneko would run away from her and never hold her like this, Yoko would be ashamed, and take Koneko away from her, possibly even attack her.

She was the number one Kunoichi in all of Konoha. Obligation and duty to her village will come first, after all.

And the Third Hokage, that unbelievably kind old man who wiped away her tears, took the time to visit her, and tell her she was _home_, for the first time, _home_, would kick her out of Konoha quicker than she could beg him not to.

Then where would she go?

She'd been taken from the Otogakure headquarters. If she was exiled from Konoha too, she'd have no where to go, and finally be left all alone.

_I'd rather be alone, in a crowd, than in utter silence._

That was something she liked about Koneko. Her loud, boisterous nature, as well as her deep laid back moments.

_No. I just found my family._

Small fangs began to protrude from her mouth, her grip of Koneko tightened, and the slits of her eyes narrowed.

_**I will not lose them.**_

"Mamushi-chan? You're holding me a little tight there."

Mamushi shook out of it, and pulled back, none the wiser.

"G Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you, honest! I-"

"Up for a party?" Mamushi blinked, and Koneko gave her the thumbs up. "Yoko-sensei planned a small party, you know, as a well done party for passing the first exam."

"…party?" Mamushi looked down at the mark on Koneko's stomach, and then her own. Hers was _like_ Koneko's, but hers wasn't the same. Koneko's looked like a blazing sun, swirling to her bellybutton. Hers looked like…

Mamushi gulped.

It looked like a _snake_ mouth, with two small flicks at either side of her bellybutton, like fangs, and two symbols rest above it, like eyes.

_That can't be a coincidence._ She then looked up at Koneko, and forced a small smile. _Looking at the levels of light in here, I must have been out for a number of hours. If I stay out of the public eye too much longer, suspicions will be drawn too close for comfort. Even though I feel depleted, I need to make at least a short appearance. _Her smile grew slightly. _And Yoko-sensei will probably be worried too. _

Mamushi looked down to her stomach once more, made her hand sign, and used her Genjutsu to hide her 'tattoo'. She would have to try and find out what kind of suppressor Jutsu Kabuto used when she was younger, later. For now, she had a party to go to.

"Want to give it a miss? I don't mind if we do." Mamushi raised a brow at her, and blinked.

"_We_?" Mamushi placed her hands before Koneko's navel, and hid her mark too.

"You're my partner, and my friend. If you stay, I stay. Hell, I've been here all day so far, a few more hours won't kill me." Her sapphire eye curved, and she chuckled. She took Mamushi hands, and cocked her head to one side with her smile.

"No, I-_we_'ll go. It could be…interesting." She'd never been to a party before.

"Great! Let's go." Koneko slid off the bed, grabbed her hand, and pulled Mamushi to her feet. "Let's make an impact!" Mamushi gulped.

"Actually, Koneko-chan, when you say Yoko-sensei's organised a 'small party'…how small are we talking?"

"Only all participating Genin and their Junin sensei." Koneko chuckled, and already had her half out the door.

"Nani?!?!"

oo0oo

"This is _not_ what I would class as a 'small party'…" Mamushi fidgeted just outside of the sliding doors, subconsciously brushing her hands down her two piece purple hanging cloth, wishing the front wasn't so short its jagged design didn't even reach her knees, but grateful the back swept down to her ankles. Koneko was also adjusting 'herself' as they hung fire behind the doors. She combed her fingerless gloved fingers through both explosive auburn pigtails, checked her mask, and jiggled 'herself' once more.

"Damn, hate underwired clothes. No bra. I feel so…"

"Naked?" Mamushi gulped. "At least you _have_ underwires for support. I _don't_." She looked down at her regular purple boob tube. "Why does sensei insist on dressing us like this?"

"How the hell do I know?" Koneko shoved her hands into the pockets of her green hip hugging three quarter khakis, her sapphire eye half closed. "Something about Kunoichi tradition, dress the part, something like that." Koneko shrugged her shoulders, and hooked one arm with Mamushi, curving her eye at her. "Shall we, partner?" Mamushi stared at the doors, hearing the lively beat music as it vibrated through the floors and walls.

"…do I have a choice?"

"Nope!" .

Koneko lifted her right foot, and _booted_ the doors open. "Yo! Sorry we're late, but I saw a silver cat sprout wings, and an elderly man wanted me to help him weed his roof, so-"

"Koneko-chan! You certainly took your time!" Mamushi blinked, as the lively blonde from before bounced onto the scene, looking solely at Koneko. His baby blue eyes were bright and focused, his unruly spiky golden hair as un-combed as ever, tamed only by his Haiti-ate tied around his forehead, the whiskers on his cheeks curved with his eager grin, and his clothes as blindingly orange as ever. Mamushi darted her golden eyes from Naruto, to Koneko…

…_is she blushing?_ With her mask in place all the time, it was hard to tell, but Mamushi was starting to adapt to that, and read her expressions through her mask. There was definitely a soft pink hue rising up below her right eye…

"Well, you know, I-"

"How's Mamushi-chan?" At last, Naruto looked to Mamushi, looked her up and down, nodded, and beamed. "You look ok, ne?"

"Hai…I'm ok Naruto-kun. I was just a little tired."

"Then you should take better care of yourself an allocate yourself the proper rest." Everyone blinked, as Sasuke appeared _behind_ Mamushi, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wore his usual cream shorts, white arm and leg sleeves, his dark blue T-shirt looking almost as midnight black as his windswept hair, in the dimmed disco lights. He didn't look at her, but still held her shoulder, giving it a discrete squeeze. "Couldn't have you collapsing in battle, now can we? What would happen to your partner?"

"_I'd_ be _fine_, Sasgay." Sasuke's eye twitched, and Naruto snickered, standing by Koneko's other side, and leaning close to her ear.

"That Emo is _so_ a homo." Naruto snickered with her.

"What was that, dobe?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, teme?" Lightning sparked off between Naruto's baby blues, and Sasuke's dark onyx orbs. Mamushi placed her hand over Sasuke's on her shoulder, immediately drawing his attention, his gaze softening.

"I understand that you caught me, ne?"

"Hai. You fell on me. I had no choice." Sasuke looked the other way…but didn't take his hand away. Mamushi smiled softly.

This relationship with her new cousin was still forming, but she could still feel it, connecting them.

It felt…nice.

To think she could fall, and he would catch her. Quite literally in this case.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Forgive me for inconveniencing you."

"Hn."

"Oi! Don't be a teme, Sasuke! You've been brooding up and down waiting for her to get here, and _now_ you're being mister moody-ass?" Sasuke blushed, folded his arms, and scowled at him.

"Shut up, Naruto. Dobe." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, and grinned at Koneko. He then darted his eyes towards the middle of the room, where it looked like half of Konoha's worth of bodies were dancing to the music. He then looked back at her, and they both blushed.

_Is he going to ask me to-_ "Erm, Koneko-chan, you wanna-"

"GIRLS!!!!!" Mamushi and Koneko barely had time to look up, before their faces became hugged tightly into an unfortunately familiar pair of breasts. "Oh I was so worried!"

"Sen-sensei! Cant-breath! N, N Need air!!!" Yoko Akane had her arms wrapped tightly around them both, bugging the air out of them, and only Koneko seemed strong enough to turned her head to the side. Mamushi however, stood no chance.

"Oh I was so worried! As soon as I heard that you'd fainted Mamushi, I ran to check on you, but Koneko thought it would be better if she stayed with you." Yoko released them, ignoring their obvious gasps for air, and held Mamushi's shoulders. She looked her over with worried emerald eyes, as if looking for any injuries she didn't know about, and nodded, happy with her health. She then whined, rubbing Mamushi's tense pale arms.

Yoko had returned to her usual ensemble of scarlet short shorts, boob tube, flared arm and leg sleeves, red body meshing, red Haiti-ate tied like a belt low down her hips with her shorts, her scarlet tendrils of hair feathering either side of her face, flicking out, giving her a wild look.

Yet, right now, the mighty Minx of Konoha, the tigress herself, looked more like a anxious pussycat. "How are you? Do you feel dizzy? Do you want to sit down? A drink of water? Shall I stay with you?" Mamushi blinked, taken back by how worried her sensei had obviously been.

"I'm fine. You don't have to tend to me like this. It's not your fault."

At that, _Yoko_ blinked, and chuckled.

"I'm not worried because it's my fault, but my _right_." Her rouge lips curved into a motherly smile. "I worry about you because I care, and I can. You two are like my babies!" Both Koneko and Mamushi sweat dropped, wide eyed, and looked for the nearest exit, knowing what would happen next.

And it didn't.

_Back_ to the breasts.

Mamushi joined Koneko this time, floundering for escape as Yoko forcedly embraced them, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to sweat drop from the background.

They suddenly felt very sorry for the two girls…

"Babies? Is there something you haven't told me about?"

"Papa Kakashi!!!" Koneko summoned a sudden burst of strength, pushed away from Yoko, sprang on her heels, and launched herself at her father. Kakashi laughed as he caught her, spinning her around once and dropping her back to her feet before him.

"Last I checked, you were _my_ baby, ne?" Kakashi curved his eye with a chuckle, placing one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the centre of her head.

"Maaaaa, Papa! Don't say that in public! Someone might hear…" Koneko looked over her shoulder, and saw Sasuke smirking at her, his shoulders softly bouncing with a snigger. She scowled at him with her sapphire eye, scowled back, and snapped her head back round to sulk, her father's hand still on her head. "…Papa…"

"Ok, ok. You're my number one sassy lady." Kakashi stepped back, and bowed to her. "Saaa, will the lovely lady grant me her first dance of this fine evening?"

Yoko smiled, now stood behind Mamushi with her hands on her shoulders. It was beautiful, watching the absolute adoration and joy in Koneko's eye when her father was in the room. Even when he was embarrassing her to hell.

"Papa! Give up!"

"Not until I get to dance with the prettiest girl in the room."

"Alright." Yoko slipped past Mamushi, who gladly blended into the background, and watched her red head sensei sashay her way onto the scene. She placed her hands on her hips, and winked at Kakashi. He'd long since decided to shed his green and black Junin jackets, and wore only his tight black tank top with his black trousers. Even though he wore his mask and Haiti-ate jutted over his left eye, Kakashi _still _looked _godlike. _Ever ripple of his defined physic stood out in that yummy tight black shirt…"But only if you promise to be a gentleman." Koneko tried to shuffle to safety, but her father grabbed her shoulder, and yanked her back.

"But Yoko-sensei, you're _not_ the prettiest girl in the room." He then winked at her, and dropped his voice to a husky whisper. "You're the hottest." Yoko's eyes widened, looked off to the side, and she blushed like a teenage little girl.

"Silver tongued demon." Yoko giggled, but winked back. "Well, I think it's sweet that you dance with your daughter."

"NO! Sensei! It's not!" Koneko reached for her, but once more, Kakashi yanked her back with a chuckle.

"Come to daddy." . Kakashi lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder like a fireman, and walked over to the dance floor. "You should know better than to try and refuse me when it comes to my affection to my only pretty kitty."

"Hello! People who I happen to be on opposite teams to in the exams, all around us, watching and listening!?!?!"

"…so?" Kakashi chuckled, and lowered her to her feet. "Dance?"

"No."

"Dance?" He took her hands, and winked. "Pretty kitty." Koneko opened her mouth under her mask, about to tell him where to shove his proposal before she died of embracement…but…

_Demo…I haven't been with papa very much lately, and all he wants to do is dance with me…and how can I say no to papa-Kakashi?_

The answer was, she couldn't.

Koneko barked a laugh, grabbed onto his hands and let him spin her around in a circle.

"Move it like you mean it, Papa! Don't break something old man." Koneko grinned, and Kakashi laughed.

"I'll show you, 'old man'." He span on his heels, bounced his shoulders and shook his hips, making every female over 16 (and younger) in the room look at him. All but Koneko blushed and or drooled, and Yoko became venomous.

How _dare_ they look at _her_ Kakashi!

Naruto was also twitching, not knowing whether to have a nose bleed, go over and join Koneko, or sulk that everyone was watching her and he couldn't dance with her…

Naruto pouted, and looked at Sasuke. Ino and Sakura were arguing in the background again, something to do with who was going to ask him to dance first, but the dark haired genius just stood there, void of any emotion, other than his usual brooding demure. He then looked to Kakashi, and how all the women looked to him.

_Both wear dark clothes…both geniuses…both get girls to look at them…_

He looked down at his bright orange tracksuit, and pursed his lips together. His baby blues rose again and watched Kakashi. There was _no_ way he could dance like that. The best he could do was a bit of a wiggle, which wouldn't get him anything but laughs, and on his ass. Kakashi on the other hand, certainly had snake hips, and he seemed in his element, as the music changed to darker Latin Spanish beats. Koneko copied him, swaying her hips a little more than him, and having less sharp movements as her father. "Who's old now, pretty kitty?"

Naruto looked down to his jacket again, and nodded, unzipping it and shrugging it off onto a chair. Sasuke watched him briefly, but returned to staring boredly towards the swarming dance floor.

"Ha!" Koneko smirked, turned her back to her father, held her arms out, and started grinding and bouncing her butt to the music, so all the men in the room looked at her. Kakashi sweat dropped, and narrowed his eye on his smirking daughter. "Who's a pretty kitty now, ne? I prefer being a full blown-"

"Vixen?" Koneko bolted stiff, and blinked her sapphire eye over her shoulder.

"N Naruto?" Koneko sweatdropped, and looked him up and down.

It seemed, black shirts were very in this year, as Naruto certainly looked less of a boy in his sleek black T shirt. If she'd known he wore that underneath his orange jacket, she would have ripped it off his back! only now, with that large misleading jacket out of sight, could she see just how hard he trained. He was nothing on her father, but damn! He wasn't bloody far off! Koneko found herself staring at his chest, lost for words, and failing to notice that he was stood so close to her, it was almost indecent.

Well…that's what a very miffed Kakashi was thinking right about now…

"Naruto, I think you need to-"

"Let Kakashi-sensei prove just how good he is when up against the 'hottest' lady in the room." Yoko side stepped between the bristled daddy wolf and his cub, successfully diverting his attentions, when she placed her hands on his shoulders. He blinked at her, and smirked. "Or, are you tired?"

"What's with all the old man jokes all of a sudden? A guy could get the wrong idea, you know." Yoko slid her hands down his front, resting them on his pecks, and started to walk him backwards, deeper into the dancing throng of Shinobi.

"But I love to tease you." She sang, and Kakashi gripped at her hips, jerking her pelvis hard against his.

"You tease me simply by being _near_ me, Yoko." He growled huskily into her ear, as they started to rhythmically sway, creating a rumba all of their own.

"Then allow me to _stimulate_ your jumpy nerves, Kaka-kun." Kakashi blinked, and slithered his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"If you keep talking so naughtily, Yoko-chan, I might just have to take you home and give you a very firm spanking."

"Is that a promise, sensei?" She giggled, lost in the music with her sexy man, finally able to stop worrying now she'd seen both 'her girls'.

"Erm, I well I wanted to, erm-"

"Well hello there." Both Koneko and Naruto blinked, looking over, to see a very amused looking boy, with shaggy brown hair, a furry hooded coat, and a dog sat on his head.

"Kiba."

"You." He pointed at her, blanking Naruto, and smirking gleefully. "Owe me one. Remember?" She blinked at him, and made a soft 'o' with her mouth under her mask as it dawned on her.

He knew how she and Mamushi cheated during the first exam. She said she'd make it up to him. _I guess he's here to collect then._

"That I do." Koneko giggled perfectly, and he grinned.

"Dance?"

"Sure." She hooked his arm, and slinked off with him, leaving a gaping Naruto in the dust, with only Akamaru for company as he jumped off his master's head. Koneko pulled him into the centre of the floor, her father and sensei no where to be seen, and began to toss her head from side to side, grinding slowly, yet not obviously.

_And, this way, I can get a look see on the opposition and do a little Intel on the enemy. They'll never think I'm probing them for information when I do this._ She bent over, grabbed her ankles, and slid her hands slowly up the outside of her thighs as she straightened back up again, lingering her hands on her bum, just to make sure Kiba was looking there. She glanced over her shoulder, and like she'd expected, he was ogling her alright. _Just like Sensei taught me_. "So, you here by yourself?"

"My team mates are over there." He haphazardly waved over his shoulder, and Koneko locked her eye onto two people. One girl, with a short angled bob of black hair, lilac eyes and a timid inverted stance, and a boy, who looked about ready to brave the Antarctic in that high collar coat.

"She looks pretty. Why aren't you dancing with _her_?" Koneko bumped hips with him, and he shrugged, too busy perving down her boob tube at every opportunity.

"Hinata-chan's ok, I guess. But she dance. Or so much else public."

"Ne?"

"Besides, she's far too hung up over Naruto." Koneko faltered, feeling a flicker of hostility rising up, but suppressed it, giggling at him with precision.

"Ne?"

"Hai. Though, I don't see why. Looks like a doofus to me."

"And the other guy? Doesn't he want to dance?"

"Why you want to know if _he_ dances?" He slipped behind her, tried to grab her hips, but she twirled just out of his reach. "He would I guess, if you dressed up as a 5 foot dung beetle." Koneko sweatdropped.

_Oh boy. This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Mamushi was still stood against the wall, content with being overlooked and forgotten again, and watching everyone happily. Koneko seemed to be dancing with a lot of people…Yoko and Kakashi were discretely leaving through a back window…Naruto was moping in the far corner…the majority of the female population in the room were either giggling or fighting each other to get a better look of the stoic Sasuke…and Sasuke?

He was still stood a little over an arm's reach from her, apparently immobile at the present, and also content (in his own way) with watching everyone else having fun.

"So, you're not going to just stand there all night, are you?" Mamushi gasped, and snapped her head round.

_How on earth did Kabuto sneak up to me like that?!?!?_

"S-sensei! I-"

"You can't call me that, especially not here." His round lenses glimmered with the disco lights, dazzling her slightly, but he smiled kindly at her none the less. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kabuto-_kun_ before you do?"

"But I hardly know you." Mamushi darted her eyes over at Sasuke, who had inclined his head to listen in on them. Kabuto nodded, and chuckled.

"Maaaa, I still want you to call me Kabuto-kun. Sensei or senpai just makes me feel older."

"You are older than me, Kabuto-sa-"

"I'm not _that_ much older than you, Mamushi-chan." He whispered, slowly reaching to take her hand. "I thought we were closer than mere age…"

"…closer?" She whispered back, blinking up at him, as he slowly leaned closer.

"Hai. I think we're very close…"

"Are you indeed?" Sasuke slammed his hand over Mamushi's shoulder, wedging himself between her and Kabuto. "How close can a total stranger be?" Kabuto narrowed his eyes at him, but forced a smile.

"I'd like to be. Mamushi-chan is a very pretty, very clever girl." He chuckled, and tried to reach for her hand again, despite Sasuke intensifying his death glare. "In fact, I was just about to ask her to dance with me. so if you don't mind, I-"

"Impossible." Sasuke blinked coldly at him, pulled away from the wall, and _forcedly_ _took_ Mamushi's hand. "She's dancing with me. she's _mine_, understood?" Mamushi's cheeks burnt red, knowing just what sort of impression Sasuke was _trying_ to give. Kabuto stared at her, and his hard gaze softened at seeing her shock.

It wasn't true. They weren't 'involved'. But he couldn't accuse Sasuke of lying. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile, not initiate arguments, after all.

"Oh, I didn't realise. Gomennasai." Kabuto nodded, and forced his feet to carry him away, his polite smile fast twisting into a dark smile as soon as his back was turned.

But not before uttering a silent promise of pay back ten fold for this later. _I'll make that brat pay for touching her…_

Mamushi ran her hands back through her bangs, ignoring the fact that they just fell right back into place at either side of her face, and smiled softly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for stepping in, but I wasn't in any danger, so-"

"Come on." He cut in, and began dragging her onto the dance floor. Mamushi dug her heels into the ground and leaned back, but he still managed to pull her into the throng of people. "We're dancing." It was an order, not a request.

"I can't dance." Mamushi anxiously tightened her high navy black pigtail, and pushed her navy black bangs out of her face timidly.

"You're a Kunoichi." Sasuke's onyx eyes held her golden ones. "All Kunoichi can dance."

Mamushi gulped, as some raunchy fast beat music blasted out throughout the hall. _Oh dear lord._

"I can't-"

"If you were to think of a Ninja as a warrior and a fighter, what is the best way for him to show off his skills and attract an opponent?" Sasuke stalked behind her, and placed his hands on her cool, pale shoulders.

"To start a fight? Flex a muscle?" He slid his hands down her quickly, holding her hips, as awkwardly as humanly possible. And Mamushi trembled, feeling tens of pairs of eyes glaring at her with malicious intent right then, just for having Sasuke touch her. She glanced to the side, and caught both the blonde from earlier, Ino, and Sakura willing her dead with their narrowed eyes.

_Th th they can't h help it. Th they d don't know he's my c cousin._

"Hai. And, a Kunoichi, is _not_ just a ninja. What's the purpose of a Kunoichi?" He didn't get closer to her, just holding her hips, and started to make her sway them in sync with his, in time with the music.

"So use deception to lure the enemy closer-" He grabbed her hand, and snapped her round, catching her and pulling her against his chest. "-to cut them down in their tracks, when they least expect it." Sasuke smirked, and took a step back, but still held her hands.

"So, do the same as the brawling warrior, and show the opposition what they are dealing with. As one tool of a Kunoichi, is-"

"Her body." Mamushi finished, and nodded. It seemed, Sasuke recognised her logical brain length, and used her own reasoning against her. Her body was a weapon for her purpose, so there was no need to be self conscious about it.

Immediately, her entire body relaxed, her arms rose above her head, and she swayed seductively, her long legs and neck making her movements resemble the elegance of a moon kissed swan, and the litheness of racing snake, in _heat_.

Very soon, more and more sets of eyes drew to her, but not from the many envious or outraged girls…but appreciative boys.

Sasuke's left eye twitched, and he held her closer, possessively.

He _didn't _like how they were all looking at _his_ cousin.

"Mamushi-chan, it seems Koneko has already decided to utilise her weapons of choice in a little under cover reconnaissance." Mamushi turned in Sasuke's arms, looking over his shoulder as they danced. Koneko was full on bumping and grinding with some grass ninja, laughing and grinning the entire time. And from the way his lips were flapping, Koneko was getting him to talk a _lot_ about himself, and everything else she could have asked him.

_Maybe I should do the same…_

Her golden orbs scanned the writhing hall of people.

_I'm a Kunoichi. I'm up against nearly every single person in this room. I need to be doing my bit to find out about them as much as possible…Koneko's trying really hard._ She watched as Koneko slipped from between two grass nin, and on to her next pray, a rain Shinobi. _But…who?_

To be perfectly honest with herself, as she looked over all the men in the hall, most of them either gave her the willies, or down right terrified her. They all looked so intense…

"I need to-"

"Be careful." Sasuke whispered, one hand rubbing the side of her arm, and the back of his other hand stroked the side of her cheek once…softly…before he slipped away and vanished between the moving people. Mamushi simply stood there for a moment, her hand on her tingling cheek.

For someone so seemingly cold, he was becoming more and more intimate as the days went by. It almost allowed her to pretend she had a loving, normal cousin, who's she known for years, not weeks.

As someone bumped into her, she snapped out of it, and returned to looking for her next 'target'.

If she kept this particularly professional in her mind, she didn't have to think about the fact that she was walking forward, with the intention of asking the first single boy she found to dance with her. As in, having to share physical contact with a boy.

Kabuto wouldn't have been bad. He was her sensei. She trusted him.

Sasuke was fine. He was her cousin, with a new protective streak to run along side his tormented brooding one. A silver lining of unknown compassion for a long lost sibling to go with his dark mental cloud.

But…a boy she didn't even know? Any other boy other than Kabuto or Sasuke? How would she even ask him?

But she didn't have time to figure that out, as she hit her mark.


	28. Deeper meanings

_If she kept this particularly professional in her mind, she didn't have to think about the fact that she was walking forward, with the intention of asking the first single boy she found to dance with her. As in, having to share physical contact with a boy. _

_Kabuto wouldn't have been bad. He was her sensei. She trusted him. _

_Sasuke was fine. He was her cousin, with a new protective streak to run along side his tormented brooding one. A silver lining of unknown compassion for a long lost sibling to go with his dark mental cloud. _

_But…a boy she didn't even know? Any other boy other than Kabuto or Sasuke? How would she even ask him?_

_But she didn't have time to figure that out, as she hit her mark._

She stumbled face first into the back of a much taller boy, possibly a year older than her, in defining green spandex, with a red Hitai-ate tied around his middle, yellow lined shin sleeves and a bob of shiny black hair. The boy turned, and Mamushi forgot her reason, her logic, her comfort blanket of an impersonal agenda, withered and died at her feet, as the boy turned to face her, bright eyed, bushy browed and beaming a youthful smile.

Her golden eyes were wide, her lips trebling, her hands shaking, as she gaped up at the boy. He sweat dropped at her, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Konichiwa. I'm Rock Lee, nice to meet you." He gave her the thumbs up, and his teeth shone with a 'ting'. It made her lips twitch, and slowly, they curved into a timid smile, a soft giggle escaping and making him blush.

"Pleased to meet you, Lee-kun." Mamushi barely whispered, and bowed her head to him. "My name is Mamushi."

"Yosh! You called me Lee-kun." He grinned, and gave her the thumbs up again. "Gai-sensei told me it was your sensei who organised all this, and invited every Genin team and their sensei!"

"Yes, Yoko-sensei thought it would be a reprieve for us to-"

"Oi, Lee. Stop standing around and ask her to dance already!" A girl with a soft pink oriental top and dark three quarter trousers appeared from behind Lee, poking his arm and grinning at him. She had two large, round brown dumplings on either side of her head, and brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "A pretty girl comes up to you, smiles, laughs, _isn't_ scared off by your spandex and 'Yosh'ing, and you still standing here?" She chuckled, and play punched his arm.

Mamushi suppressed a chuckle, at the colour Lee's cheeks tinged. Deep rose.

"Well, erm, Tenten-chan, I just, we've only just met and-"

"I'd like to dance with you." Mamushi looked down to the floor immediately, fidgeting with her hands in front of her.

_If he says yes, we'll dance, I'll ask him questions, I'll go back to my room. End of the night. Nothing to worry about. If he says no, I'll go back to my room._ She gulped again. _And hide. _

"…you mean…_me?_ With _me_?"

Mamushi raised her eyes, and saw that not only was he blushing as hard as she was (though it looked worse on Mamushi, as her skin was ghostly white and blushing, where Lee's was much peachier), but he was also pointing at himself in disbelief.

"Hai. With you. Rock Lee-kun."

"Yosh!!!!" Mamushi almost fell over with the sheer force of enthusiasm he barked at her, grabbing her hand and running with her in tow back to the dance floor. When he jerked her to a stop, he chuckled nervously, and looked off to the side, scratching the back of his head again. "…erm…you can change you mind, if you want." Mamushi frowned, and saw how dejected he looked already. He obviously assumed she wouldn't want to dance with him from the get go, so after he manhandled her like that… "Gai-sensei is always telling me, watch your strength with those who have yet to gain it…especially delicate girls…" Mamushi giggled behind her hands, unable to stop herself.

_Delicate girls? I wonder what Koneko would say to that?_

"For your information, I first specialised with my first sensei in Taijutsu, so I'm used to tough love." The glowing beam of his grin somehow made her feel all fuzzy all of a sudden.

"You're a Taijutsu user?! Can we spar some time?!! I want to be the best Taijutsu user in the world some day. It's my dream."

_He's trains specifically in Taijutsu. _Mamushi made note of that, and started to sway her hips to the music, like Yoko taught her. Nothing too fancy or overboard, just casual. Lee took precision steps from one side and back, the other side, and back. _bless him. he isn't blessed with moves outside of the fighter's ring._ Mamushi giggled again, and he laughed too.

It seemed, this was his first ever dance with a girl.

"I would love to. You're the first person to see me as a fighter, not just a girl with Senbon needles."

"You prefer them to kunai?" Mamushi paused. _Don't want to give him information on me either._

"Not really. I like to use a variety, that's all."

"Sounds like Tenten. She's the weapons _expert_. Always telling me off for holding my kunai blade at the wrong angle, or something else." He laughed, and Mamushi nodded.

_That girl is his team mate, a weapons expert, probably close contact. Good. I'm her worst nightmare, since I fight from a distance. She can't use her weapons on me if she can't get close enough. And Lee isn't good with weapons either…_

"I'm in a two man cell too."

"Two too?" He chuckled. "Only two of you? There's three in our team." Mamushi twirled, sashaying a little closer than could be called 'casual' anymore. Her long slender navy black ponytail swayed with her body, drawing poor Lee's innocent eyes…to the soft curve of her hips…the dimple of her back…the smooth round shape of her breasts, packed into that small purple boob tube…

"_Other_ team mate? Who's she?"

"He. Neji Hyuuga. He's the genius of the team."

_Genius. Like Sasuke on team Kakashi. _ She popped her snake hips, her stomach and back flexing, her long legs and delicate feet stepping in time with the music. _Like Me, on our team._

_Mamushi's caught on. I hadn't even gotten round to that team yet, and she's already interrogating him. _Koneko grinned, and waved off a rather perverted rain Shinobi, intent on finding her father, when her shoulder was grabbed.

"Look, buddy, I'm feeling rather tired right now so-"

"Awww, poor baby. Does the little vixen need a cat nap?" Koneko blinked, and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

His golden spikes were wildly ruffled, his grin wide, his teeth slightly sharper than usual, especially his canines, his scar like whisker marks wide and darker…and his baby blues stared back at her, a dark crimson, with thick black slits looking her up and down hungrily. He licked his lips, and returned to looking deep into her sapphire eye. "Personally, I'd like to dance, not sleep."

"Naruto-kun…you…erm…" Koneko chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of her head. _Hot?_

Was this really Naruto? Or the Kyuubi person who marked her stomach with the mysterious 'seal', which no one seemed to want to talk about.

"Dance with me, Koneko-chan." She gulped, his slightly clawed fingertips tracing the low front of her khakis, feathering round her hips, until he held them at either side, tightly. Koneko immediately gripped his shoulders, and suppressed a breathy whimper. "P please?" Koneko beamed, and relaxed into his hold, as he nervously looked to one side.

Yep, that was her Naruto. He was just a little…ampped up?

"I would love to, Naruto-kun. Just watch those hands, ne?" she chuckled, and he smirked.

"No." He licked his fangs, and groped her bum, giving her a soft squeeze. "Not even if you begged me not to. You can't just dance with every guy in here _but_ me, and expect me to accept the same treatment, ne?" Koneko blushed madly, but recovered well.

She just hooked her foot between his, pushed against his chest, and sent him flying to his ass. "Unnn, maaaa, Itai! What was that for?"

"For trying to bite off a little more than I'll let you chew, yet." Koneko winked at him, and beckoned him towards the dance floor. "You've gotta prove yourself to me first, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. Not that I particularly want to. Dattebayo." Naruto smirked, pushed himself

"Oh…" Mamushi swerved, and Lee immediately reached forward, steadying her by her shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Hai, I just…" _Over did it. I'm still low on Chakra…so drained…_

"Need some fresh air? I could take you out onto the veranda if you like?" Mamushi smiled beautifully, and nodded.

"Arigato, I would like that." Lee beamed, and was just about to hook her arm, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Lee. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Neji-kun. I was just taking Mamushi-chan for a little fresh air to-"

"Let her pump you for more information on our team?" Neji narrowed his lilac eyes at her, and pulled back slightly on Lee's shoulder, persuading him to let go of her. Mamushi looked him up and down once, and made an instant decision for the first time in her life.

This boy, she did not like.

"I was feeling a little faint, and Lee offered to-"

"Point you in the right direction, and come back to his team." Neji _ordered_, gently pushing Lee further away from Mamushi, and wedging himself between them. Lee looked angry, but didn't say anything.

_so, this Neji Hyuuga is their genius Tensai, and obviously their leader too, the way Lee doesn't argue about his decisions. _"You see, we Shinobi are taught to never trust a Kunoichi, or she might end up stabbing you in the back." Mamushi frowned, and looked away.

True, she was getting Intel from Lee…but she wasn't going to ambush him outside or anything.

"I'm feeling a little woozy…arigato, Lee-kun. I'll leave you alone now I guess…" Mamushi held her elbows, suddenly reminded of how every other person in the village treated her.

Speculation. Prejudice. Judgement.

"See you later Mamushi-chan. Arigato for the dance."

"…no problem." She forced a smile, though it was obviously a sad one. "You're a really cute guy, Lee-kun." She giggled softly, and turned, walking away from a very silent, very red Rock Lee.

…_I'll leave the Intel to Koneko-chan. She's good at this. I'm obviously not…_

What little confidence Mamushi had developed, had been shot down in that one conversation. She wandered around the edges of the hall, to avoid people as much as she could, and slipped out of the back door to the veranda.

The night air was cold, licking at her moon kissed skin as soon as she opened the veranda doors. She closed them, and walked forward aimlessly, lost in her self, only stopping when her navel pressed against the stone ledge of the veranda. Her hands smoothed over the ledge, and she raised her head.

_Wow…it really is late. I can see the moon and everything. The stars are so bright tonight…_

She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes, the soft light of the full moon bathing her pale skin, until she glowed like a goddess of the night herself. The light breeze swept over the veranda, silencing the drone of heady music from the closed doors behind her.

_This is where I belong. In the darkness, the silence, the beauty of solitude._ Mamushi's hands clenched into shaking fists on the ledge. _They can't stare at me here. No one can hurt me when I'm alone._

Again, the late breeze ruffled her skirts and hair, and she sighed into the wind.

Mamushi almost shed her skin, when her hips were grabbed abruptly from behind.

"You look cold and distant tonight, Viper." Mamushi's head snapped up, and a familiar heat prickled her earlobe, blowing her bangs forward softly. His voice was as void and stoic as ever on the surface…but there was something reassuring about that. Even with him stood behind her, she knew his penetrating heat as it radiated through her, making her shudder pleasantly.

"Gaara-kun." His hands held her a little tighter, and he stepped closer to her. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I don't normally do what's expected of me. But…" His hands vanished, only to rest almost possessively on her shoulders, his voice getting sinisterly softer by her ear. "I told you we'd continue our conversation later. Talk later."

"_Why did you push me away?"_

"_I was scared…"_

"_Of me?"_

"_No." _

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know. You just…don't scare me."_

"_Honest?"_

"_Honest."_

"_We shall talk of this later."_

_Oh no…now is later…later is now…_ Mamushi gulped, and slowly turned her face to look over her left shoulder.

As she expected, his black rimmed aqua eyes were staring at her so intensely, she felt her knees threaten to buckle beneath her. Butterflies rippled in her chest, fluttering through her arms and down to her trembling fingertips. She gripped at the ledge of the veranda, his body heat radiating through her cold limbs. Fire, melting her ice.

"…talk?"

"Hai." His hands slipped away, but he still stood close enough to give her hot chills down her spine.

Why was it so…_mmm_…having him so close?

Was there even a word for this feeling?

_No. _"You're using a Genjutsu." Mamushi flinched, and bit her lip.

"…how did you know?"

"I can sense the constant regulation of Chakra around your body. It's weak, but it's there."

"So ka…" Mamushi paused, hoping he was simply stating the fact, not addressing it. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Remove it." She sweat dropped. _Oh no, I need to keep it up to hide my 'seal mark'._

"Iie, I can't, I-"

"Have you got something to hide? From me?" There was a certain level of personal offence in his words, and it made her push away from the veranda and turn on her heels.

"No, honest! I-"

His aqua eyes had flames of ferocity, merciless ferocity dancing in their depths, his lips in a perfect stoic line, and his gaze unwavering. His hands were in fists by his sides, and the sudden wish to be invisible came over her.

"Honest? You say that a hell of a lot, Mamushi. No prove it." The light breeze ruffled his already ruffled crimson hair, his deep red Ai symbol contrasting his skin as much as Mamushi's dark navy black locks to her soft ivory skin.

_Wait…Ai? Love…_ Mamushi blinked once, formulating a brilliant plan.

The Genjutsu over her curse seal wasn't the only Genjutsu she was using.

"Ok." Gaara simply waited, giving nothing away, as she held her hands together before her. "Release!"

In a small puff of smoke, a delicate pendant appeared over her chest. It was a soft ivory cream colour, with three Kanji carved into it, and suspended over her bosom by a strong yet elegant black leather cord. Mamushi watched as his scrutinising aqua eyes looked over the necklace, and could have fallen over with relief when he nodded, seemingly satisfied. Even as his eyes scanned the kanji, and his lips formed the words, Mamushi couldn't believe her luck.

"Gift of love…?" Gaara didn't look away from her pendant, as if offended by it. "Did you carve that?" Mamushi shook her head, and smiled softly.

"It was a gift. From my old sensei. It was my 7th birthday, white day. He gave me this with all his heart…" Mamushi frowned, placing her hands over her pendant, and feeling her chest well up again.

Yes, Kabuto had given her this with all his heart, and Mamushi had never felt so…loved…treasured in all her life. Yet…she couldn't stop hearing his voice screaming to her.

"_Kabuto-kun!"_

"_Get out of here Mamushi!"_

"_N, no! I, I, I won't leave you!"_

"…_Mamushi…"_

"_KABUTO!"_

"_Forgive me, please…"_

"_KABU-AAAAAAAHHH!!"_

He'd left her. To be captured by the enemy. Sure, the enemy turned out to be anything but that to _her…_but they didn't know that. She could have been killed for all they knew. And Kabuto waltzes in here on his next mission, refuses to answer her questions, and hasn't _once_ apologised or at least _explained_ why she was left behind.

Mamushi pursed her lips slightly, her golden eyes closed. "But he betrayed me too."

"Everyone does, in the end." She flinched, and opened her eyes. She'd almost forgotten Gaara was stood there, a strange look on his face…was it…understanding? "I…had an uncle once. He was my sensei at the time as well." Gaara folded his arms, stepped back, and started to walk away, alongside the veranda railing and into the shadows. No one in the hall could see him now. not that anyone would have been looking anyhow. "He gave me love. Then threw it back in my face and betrayed me. Hai, I know what you are feeling. It's strange…" Gaara inclined his head to the side, addressing her in his own way. "…how alike we are. I could soon start to believe in fate, ne?" He snickered, the closest he had ever been to laughter in a long time. At least, that's what he seemed to be like with Mamushi. Closer to things he'd forgotten he was capable of.

Mamushi pushed away from the ledge and followed after him. She didn't even wonder why, she just did.

Like a lamb to the butcher himself.

"…I haven't believed in anything for a long time."

"I lost faith when I killed my uncle."

Mamushi stopped, her eyes wide.

Gaara had now confessed to her to killing his mother, through being born, and now killing his uncle too. _And _she knew about the people he killed to 'burry her sins in the sand', including people who had the poor luck of just being in the vicinity.

It was weird, how no one seemed to talk about that…

"…That boy…I can still smell his blood on my hands."

"Was he your first?"

"Hai." Her feet went back into motion, only to find herself stood in the darkness of the shadows round the corner of the veranda doors, Gaara leaning with his shoulder against a wall, and Mamushi stood obediently before him, her hands clasped together over her lap.

"There will be more." Her eyes widened in shock, but Gaara simply blinked, completely at ease with the way this conversation was going. "You felt alive, ne? When you physically effected someone so much, that you ended their life…" His lips curved into a wicked smirk, and his bloodthirsty aqua eyes snapped open. "I love it. The last moment, when in their eyes, _you_ are God. The one in charge of whether they live, or die. The one who judges them. They can't deny your existence, when your ending theirs." Mamushi's lips pursed together slightly, and she looked away, thinking over his words. But they didn't feel right.

"Do we really have that right? To judge and execute them for our own ends. Are we not as human as they are?" Mamushi raised her head to look at him again, only to wish she'd never opened her mouth. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her wrists, flinging her to the side and slamming her against the cold wall. She yelped, but Gaara just pressed against her, snarling with his bared teeth inches from her trembling lips. His scowl was almost as intense as his murderous eyes, but Mamushi didn't push him away.

She would never do that again.

"We have no right?! We can do whatever we _want_ to _them_. They'd do the same to us, if we let them."

"Dog eat dog." Mamushi gulped, but refused to look away from his deep aqua eyes. Even though her mind screamed for her to twist her wrists in his fists, slide down the wall, punch him just below the diaphragm, and run while he tried to catch his breath…she just stood there. Trapped in his hold, staring the beast right in the eyes.

And that, unnerved the beast far more than brandishing a weapon or strategy against him.

Obedience.

Utter and total.

Alien to him…

"Hai. Exactly that. There are them, and us. You understand that, ne?" His grip on her wrists tightened, but she didn't even flinch.

"Hai, I understand. I've always known I wasn't like anyone else…they made sure of that." Mamushi gulped, trying not to remember the feeling of being pelted with rocks back in Otogakure, just because she walked down the same corridor as the guards. Gaara was about to loosen his grip, until she spoke again. "But surely, not _all_ of them are bad…"

"You _still_ have hope that one of them will trust and care about you?" He scowled, and released her wrists, only to pin one of her shoulders to the wall, and the other hand grabbed her pendant tightly. The cord would snap any minute, he was pulling it that tightly. "Is _this_ why? Do you think that because your sensei gave you a pendant, that you'll find love some day?!?!" He yanked on the pendant, obviously trying to snap it off her neck. Mamushi cupped his wrist desperately, her golden snake eyes watering, as she tried to stop him. "He _betrayed_ you! You said it yourself! He threw his supposed love back in your face, just like Yashamaru did!" He hissed in her face, the cork in the top of his guard started squeaking in the background, and Mamushi hiccupped a sob.

This was escalating out of control, and _fast_.

"I know!" She whimpered. "It precious to me, for what it _stands_ for, not who gave it to me!"

Gaara stopped, and blinked at her.

Good. He was listening now.

"…go on. What could a pendant stand for, when it came from betrayal?" He didn't release his tight hold on either her shoulder or her pendant, unable to look away from her watery golden orbs as they silently pleaded with him.

"Because." She sobbed. "H he said something to me, when he g gave me this, that I have c carried with me always." She closed her eyes, and turned her face to the side. "Love is a gift, and only certain people are meant to give you love, in life. No matter how hard you may work, or how hard you want someone to love you, if they aren't meant to, they won't." She felt Gaara release her necklace, as it landed safely on her bosom with soft pat, but he still held her shoulder against the wall. "At first I didn't understand what he meant by that. I asked him…how'd you know if someone is meant to love you if you don't give them a chance? But he just said 'Because love is a gift. And love is given to you, from the most unexpected places, in the most unexpected ways'." She whimpered again, Gaara having totally released her to slum against the wall. "I believe that, as I have never in my life been loved by the one I want to love me. My father…" Mamushi pushed away from the wall, and opened her pained, sad golden eyes. Gaara had reverted back to his defensive emotionless mask, but she knew she'd touched him deeper than he'd been ready for. "All I ever wanted was for him to notice me, to say he was proud of me…loved me…but I know now, that he never will. No matter how hard I try. I will never be loved." Gaara stepped forward, but stopped himself. "So I have prepared myself. You can't miss the taste of sake, if you've never drank any. Love is something that you don't demand or fight for. It is earned in life, and given to you by others willingly, when you don't expect it. So I'll wait and see if that happens. And if it doesn't, I know I was never meant to be loved. It won't have been my fault."

Gaara stared down at her pendant, and lifted a hand to trace it gently over her chest.

"All that…from this?"

"Hai. That is why it is precious to me. Because it was given to me by someone who once cared for me. But it wasn't the necklace that touched me, but the hope and idea within it. It's all I have."

"And I almost took it from you." He frowned, stepping back. But before he could escape, Mamushi pushed forward and grabbed his hands in hers.

"Matte, Gaara-kun." She sniffled, her tears drying, and she smiled softly to him, stunning him in place. "If you're afraid of taking what should be given, here." Mamushi cupped her Ai pendant, paused as she looked at it fondly for the last time, before lifting it over her head. "My gift to you, Gaara-kun."

Gaara's eyes were wide, and he just stood there, as Mamushi lowered the leather corded around his neck, and rested the pendant between his pecks. "The gift of love." Mamushi smiled brightly, brighter than she had in a long time, and felt so warm inside.

From the look of utter astonishment on his face, his slightly parted lips, his wide black rimmed aqua eyes…no one had ever given anything to Gaara before. Never mind something so personal and precious. He placed one hand over it on his chest, looking down at it, feeling like he was breathing for the first time.

His head snapped up, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out at first. It took him a few false starts, making Mamushi giggle softly, but he managed it in the end.

"Your _giving_ me this? This is all you have."

"And now I have you." His eyes blinked wildly at her. "I hope…this means we have a bond. A bond of friendship. I'm new at relationships…I lived in a cage for more than 11 of my 12 years." She giggled softly, not seeing the look of shock on Gaara's face. "But I'm willing to try. And…I'd really like to have a bond with you, Gaara-kun. I hardly know you…and yet…I feel as if I could know you better than I do myself." She giggled again. "Besides. It feels…strangely good to have someone to care about."

"You care about me?" He returned to his intense persona, stepping closer to her.

"Hai." She whispered, as he timidly held her hands in his.

"Then…maybe…I could have a bond with you. _Only_ you. No one else has ever touched me before." He closed his eyes, and whispered to her lips. "And yet, you have never once failed to hit your mark. I seem to have no defences against you. Every attack I create to defend myself from you, crumbles like the morning sands to the high winds. Even if you just smile at me…it's soothing. I have never felt so calm as I have with you." Mamushi blushed deeply, nervously placing her hands on his chest, as he held her shoulders. "I can scream in your face, bruise and abuse you, threaten you, reveal my darker self to you, but you just smile and persevere with me. You have inhuman patience."

"No…just sympathy, and experience."

"And kindness." He held her shoulders tighter. "But you bring the worst out in me too." Mamushi blinked at that, his voice having gotten huskier. "I saw you talking with that four-eyed leaf freak, and dancing with the Uchiha, _and_ turtle boy. I almost went in there and slaughtered _everyone_." Mamushi blinked, and then chuckled. "Nani? What's so funny?!""

"I was dancing with Sasuke, as he was saving me from talking to Kabuto, the 'four-eyed freak', and I was dancing with Lee, because I was trying to get information about his team before the next exam. Like Koneko-chan was with everyone else."

"Ne?"

"Hai, hai. But it didn't work. I promise I won't be dancing with anyone ever again." She frowned, remembering how hurtful Neji was with her. "I guess…I'm just not a good Kunoichi." Mamushi frowned, and hung her head to one side.

"You're better than she is. Stronger, deadlier." Gaara pressed his forehead to hers, and made her raise her head to face him. "I do not fight or act like the other Shinobi. But I am stronger than them. don't be _like_ the enemy, be _better_."

Mamushi smiled, and pressed her cheek and hands to his chest. Gaara blushed madly, and snapped his head to look to the side.

"Arigato, Gaara-kun. You see, you're kind and patient too, when you give yourself a chance."

"Hn."

Mamushi snuggled up to him, never feeling as safe and warm as she did in his arms.

Strange…how he'd stopped talking. "Gaara-kun?" Mamushi raised her head, and resisted the urge to giggle at his blush. It matched the colour of his hair.

"…not used to holding anyone…or being this close to someone…" Mamushi gasped, and pushed against his chest to step back immediately.

"Oh! Gomen! I didn't mean to-" Gaara yanked her back, and held her against his chest tightly.

"That was _not_ an invitation to leave." He growled, but what little edge he had left, became worthless when he rested his chin on her silky head of navy black hair. "I adapt easily. I could…get used to this."

"I've never been held before either. It just…felt right." Mamushi blushed shyly to herself.

"Instinct?" He smirked. "Another thing we have in common."

"Hai." She closed her eyes, and simply let him hold her.

The music inside the hall still blurted out, but this time, it became slower, steady…romantic…

"I…I've also…never _danced_ with anyone before." Mamushi blinked, and looked up, once again seeing Gaara looking firmly away from her. Not that it did any good. A blush as deep as his was unmask-able.

"Well, I guess one more new experience won't kill us, ne?" Mamushi blushed, when Gaara turned to look at her…but…he was smiling?

Her breath was taken from her, stunned to the core.

His smile was beautiful!

Why the _hell_ didn't he smile more often?!?!

The softness of his eyes, the whiteness of his teeth through his curved lips…

Her heart thundered in her chest, and she griped to him tighter.

It seemed, just like Mamushi, he didn't smile often, but when he did…it was show stopping.

What Mamushi _didn't_ know…was that this was the first time Gaara had _ever_ smiled.

"You were taught to dance by your sensei, ne?"

"Hai."

"…show me?" He gulped, his blush refusing to leave, and Mamushi giggled loudly.

"Of course. But I'm not that good."

"I think you're…" Gaara pursed his lips together, and opened his arms.

_Perfect. You're perfect. Like an angel God forgot and left behind with us mere mortals and demons. Touching you feels like a sin. But…_

He held her hip, pulling her close, and Mamushi placed one hand on his chest, the other in his raised hand, as she stepped to the side, waiting with a patient smile for Gaara to follow her lead.

…_but one more sin wouldn't make any difference, to an Asura, ne?_

He smirked, stepping after her, albeit awkwardly, but never stopping.

They said absolutely nothing to each other for the rest of the night, both having said more in the last hour about themselves than they had in a lifetime.

Their movements were slow, but steady, Gaara beginning to lead and Mamushi follow, as she felt most comfortable doing. She rested her cheek against his chest, wishing she could spend the rest of her life, dancing in the shadows, beneath the full moon, in Gaara's strong, yet apprehensive arms.

But alas, like all good things…

"Mamushi-chan?!?!? Mamushi! Where are you?!?"

Gaara immediately sprang back, holding her against him as they hid in the shadows.

It was obvious that Gaara didn't want to let her go either, as he held her tight against his chest, scanning the veranda with his furious aqua eyes.

"I think she came this way, Koneko-chan."

"You sure Naruto-kun? Last I looked, she was dancing with Sasuke."

"I saw her come this way, I'm sure."

"Who invited you, Sakura?"

"Hn! I know where she went, so I'm telling you! Problem?"

"…yeah…I don't like you…that's all the problem I need."

Mamushi smiled as Koneko did her usual trick of snarkily brushing off everyone except her inner circle.

Which at the moment consisted of:

Kakashi.

Yoko.

Mamushi.

And Naruto.

_Very_ small inner circle.

"Hay! I'm _helping_ you!"

"Well, help me, and get out of my face. Your smell is making me dizzy!"

"Why you little b-"

"Sakura-chan, I think Sasuke's looking for you." Naruto side stepped between them, and sweat dropped when Sakura ran back into the hall quicker than he could finish the sentence.

"Hn, bimbo." Koneko muttered, and Mamushi turned to look at Gaara.

He was scowling, and looked like his set to stun mode, and been increased to _kill_.

"I should go to them, before they come over here." Gaara increased his hold on her briefly, but logic won out. He sighed, and released her.

"Tomorrow, I'll be waiting. Be sure to speak with me before the second exam. I will have certain instructions for you." He stoically nodded to her, and Mamushi could sense his Chakra pooling in the soles of his feet.

"Daijoubu, I'll see you tomorrow. And Gaara-kun." Mamushi blushed, leaned forward, and placed a ghost of a kiss on his lips. she pulled back before he could grab her, and ran off towards the 'search party'. But not before whispering- "You have an amazing smile."

_So do you._ He thought, but didn't voice it.

His pride and ego had been lowered for her enough for one night.

But…_I'll tell her tomorrow._

Gaara ran up the side of the wall, and watched her as Koneko berated her for going off on her own. He smirked, when she just said she was sorry, and made Koneko feel bad about herself, enough to drop the entire thing and _not_ question what she was doing all alone on the veranda for so long…

"Come on Mamushi-chan. It's late, we have a big day ahead of us, we still have to pack our supplies, Yoko and Papa Kakashi are waiting outside for us, and I have a _ton_ of info on our enemies to share with you." . Koneko's sapphire eye curved, and she slung her arm around her shoulder. "I've planned a special pouch each for us, with all the things we need to trip up any of the Genin we meet in the forest. Oh, except for the Sand Shinobi." Mamushi raised a brow at Koneko, already being led half way into the hall and towards the door. "The guy with the bandaged bucket on his back wouldn't dance, because his sister wouldn't let him, no one knows anything about them, other than the rumours of 'Mr scary red head' himself."

"Ne? Such as…?"

Mamushi looked back over her shoulder, and saw Gaara on the veranda, bowing his head to her, and she did the same back. Koneko had taken to walking in front of her, too engrossed with her own findings to notice how much Mamushi was actually smiling.

"Oh, that he's a mass murderer, son of the Kazekage, uses a unique technique that no one's ever heard of, no one ever seems to see him sleep at n-"

"Son of the Kazekage?!?!" Mamushi gulped. _I did not know that._

"Oh, yeah. And his Otousan is meant to be watching the exam finals with the Hokage, so he'll be arriving pretty soon I imagine." Koneko whipped round on her heels, grabbed Mamushi's hand, and chuckled. "To of the five Kage watching our exams. And all of those feudal lords too! Papa's promised to watch the finals, so has Yoko-sensei, and…Mamushi…you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Mamushi was looking point blank over her shoulder, where a woman stood.

She a Kusagakure (grass) Hitai-ate tied around her forehead, no bangs, but long thick black hair framing her familiarly angular face. She had dark eyes, almond shaped, staring at her with a slight shock, but great amusement, curved feminine lips, that seemed to sinisterly mock her with their smirk.

But even more familiar, where the dark black leggings and long sleeves under suit she wore, the large cream white tunic and hanging skirt that attached to her sandals, and the thick purple rope obi around her waist…

…like the clothes Mamushi arrived wearing…

AS Mamushi stared at the woman, who was staring back through her smirk, Koneko also looked her up and down, and poked Mamushi's arm. "She's wearing the same clothes you wore. Does that mean you came from Kusagakure before you came here, Mamushi-chan?"

"I didn't come from Kusagakure." Mamushi never looked away from the woman, and continued to walk towards her, now leading Koneko.

_And neither did **he**. _"Konichiwa, Ms." She whispered, and bowed her head obediently, like she had for the last 12 years of her life.

"Why, what a pretty little girl." The woman stopped Mamushi from passing, by baring her arm out to the side, and half stepping in her way.

Mamushi raised her head and looked up to _her_ in alarm, and then over to Koneko.

"Go back Yoko-sensei. I will follow shortly."

"Demo, I'm not leaving without y-"

"_Do_ as your told." Mamushi snapped. _For your own sake, please Koneko-chan. This once, do what I need you to do and leave while you can._ "I will follow you shortly." Koneko took one look at her, then the woman, and blinked wide eyed, pointing from Mamushi, to the woman who looked strangely like her.

"Is…is that your _Okaasan_?!"

"N-"

"Hai." The woman smirked, loving this all too much, and placed her cold hand on Mamushi's shoulder. "This is my child, ne? Musume?" She sang towards the end, and Mamushi could hardly breathe.

"Well, is it Mamushi-chan?" She looked from Koneko, up at 'her mother', and nodded.

"Hai, I am her child. Now go. _Now_."

"I thought you said you're Okaasan was d-"

"I lied. Now go to Yoko-sensei before she comes after us. I'll see you _later_." Mamushi resorted to doing something she didn't know she knew how to do. She _glared_ at Koneko, making her take a shocked step back.

"…erm…ok then…I'll…see you later…bye." Koneko hesitated.

This didn't feel right.

Why would Mamushi say her mom dead, if she wasn't?

Why would she be so desperate to get _rid_ of Koneko if this was her mom? "Are you sure you want me to g-"

"Hai! Now go away!" Mamushi ran forward, and pushed Koneko hard enough to send her stumbling backwards. "I mean it, now _go_!"

"Fine!" Koneko spat, glaring back at Mamushi with the same intensity as _Sasuke_. "Gomen for _giving a damn_." She turned on her heels, and stormed off towards the front door.

Mamushi felt a chill down her back, and she whimpered, tears staring to fall down her cheeks.

It had hurt, the way Koneko had looked at her then. But she had to get rid of her, to _save_ her.

"…I don't remember you ever being so…assertive. _Bold_."

"I don't remember you being a woman." Mamushi whispered, slowly turning and looking up at the grass Ninja. "Otousan."

His eyes widened slightly.

That was the first time she had opening called him her father to his face.

Orochimaru smirked, and tapped her nose with fake affection.

"Now, how on earth did you recognise me, Hmmm?"

"You're eyes. They may be a different colour…but they're the same." Mamushi gulped. "Wh why did you tell Koneko I was your child?"

"You are, aren't you?" He smirked, only to blanch when her golden eyes opened wide. He raised a brow at her, and folded his arms.

"…really? You think of me…as…" Mamushi gulped, and pursed her lips.

He was obviously toying with her.

Thinking about it logically; she could be useful to him now.

She was a Konoha Genin, entering the Chunin exams, closely affiliated with some of the top Shinobi of Konoha through her sensei, as well as visited by the Hokage himself.

He might be trying to use her, and this could be a ploy to get her to aid him, for what ever plan he has here.

There was one thing she knew for sure.

It was not chance she saw him, or that he was in a position to talk to her.

He had made _sure_ she saw him, and made _sure_ they spoke.

Orochimaru never did anything 'by chance'.

"I gave you life. That makes you my-"

"I have no mother, I have no father. I was picked up in the strong hold of an enemy force in another country, and brought back here for interrogation, and rehabilitation into the Konoha populous. I am a leaf Genin Kunoichi now, I have no advantages for any Shinobi, or _Kunoichi._ I am still utterly shocked that you are talking to me." Mamushi gulped, and hung her head forward, her hands cupped together over her front.

It seemed, today was determined to be a full and eventful day.

"You have certainly matured in you time away from _home_." Orochimaru grabbed her upper arm, and dragged her out of sight and into an empty corridor.

Damn this academy for having so many hidden places!

"I have adapted. I _had_ to."

"What was that? Malice? Bitterness? From hollow, void, emotionless little Mamushi? Have you grown a backbone in Konoha too?" He cackled, and tapped her nose. "You've grown up. You dress like a girl, you have guts, talking to _me_ like that, and you seem to have quite the _cosy_ little life style now, don't you?" He lifted her chin with his fingers roughly, Mamushi not fighting him as usual. "Famous Kunoichi sensei? Famous ex ANBU captain's daughter as a 'friend', close contact with the my old sensei? The Hokage? You _certainly_ adapted very well. I could almost be proud, if I weren't _disgusted_." He flicked her forehead, making a soft clang with her Haiti-ate as he sneered. "Wearing that leaf _tat_ after all poor little Kabuto did to persuade me to let you wear a sound Haiti-ate. Tut tut, devious little Mamushi." He shook his head mockingly. "Oh, _and_ you've got your finger in the sand pie too. Don't think I don't know about a certain incident, and your perfect manipulation of the Kazekage's son." Her eyes opened wide, and she whimpered. "Do you know how many he killed? All for _your_ sake?"

"N no." She shook her head, pleading that he didn't tell her.

Though she knew he would.

"300. Well, 299. One of those was _your_ kill, wasn't it?" He grinned madly, and it was hard to remember he was wearing a woman's face, with the insane fire flickering in his dark pupils. "Yes, you _have_ grown up _quite_ nicely in this last month. Feminine, connected, _and_ a murder."

"S stop, otousan. Onegai!" She cried, and he released her, standing back with narrowed eyes.

"I've shown myself to you for one reason, and one reason only. I knew if you saw me in passing you would recognise me. After all, half of your genes may be filthy Uchiha, but the other half is _mine_. You do have _some_ Tensai attributes under your belt." He stared down at her, void of all emotion as she quivered against the wall, sobbing and weeping heavily, but silently. "You are to ignore that I am here. You are to tell no one. Your 'friend' is to be told I am your foster mother, that is all. You will have no correspondence with Kabuto on his mission, or myself. And you will _not_ get in either of our ways, understood?" She chuckled through her sobbing, and looked up at him with an eerie smile.

"…I should be honoured…that you _personally_ came to instruct me, Orochimaru-sama. Gomennasai, I forgot my place earlier. For some reason, I thought I was talking to my father, not my master." She bowed her head to him, and whimpered. "I will have no involvement with either you or Kabuto-sensei, or interfere with your mission. Honest."

"Good." He smirked, and placed his hand on her head, making her look up at him. "If you're lucky, we may need to talk to _you, then _you may talk to one of us. I have plans for you, Mamushi." She trembled. That did _not _sound good. "If you behave like a good little girl…I may be willing to take you back with me."

Her heart stopped.

Her eyes widened, about ready to fall out of her head.

…take…her back?

To Otogakure?!?!

"After all." He continued, oblivious to her shock. "My new container will need a companion…and…it hasn't been the same without you haunting the halls, and sneaking around my office." He turned immediately, having come as close to a confession of missing his only daughter as Orochimaru could ever get.

Mamushi watched as he walked away from her, making sure to sashay like the woman he was pretending to be, finding it hard to breath, as she collapsed to her knees.

He…wanted to take her back with him?

Should she be happy that he seemed to take notice of her?

…or devastated that he chose _now_, when she had just started a new life, a new leaf in the village of leaves.

Her old life was starting to rear it's ugly head at her, roaring and snarling at her new one.

But there was something else, which buzzed about at the back of her hectic mind.

He'd said something about a 'new container'. A new container for what? And why would a container need company?

_Unless…it's a living thing…_

Mamushi pushed herself up the wall, her breath catching in her throat.

Her father and Kabuto were both in Konoha, which meant their spies and reinforcements were here too.

They were here, on a mission.

What would they be doing in Konoha during the Chunin exams?

Did it involve the exams itself? The participants, or was it something bigger, using this busy time to distract people from his true purpose.

Because Orochimaru had a purpose.

But…

…_what purpose do I have? What does he have planned for me?_


	29. The pevsursion carries! Deal!

AN: Draguna Doragon here!

Woooo, I'm on fire!...and my father's computer .

Though, he doesn't know that, so Shush! Lol.

This is the last little bit before the main Chuunin exam, enter the forest of death!

But, I felt as if I'd left Koneko out of it a little, so this is just for her. No a recap or anything like that. There are funnies!

Enjoy .

Koneko took one look at Mamushi, then the woman, and blinked wide eyed, pointing from Mamushi, to the woman who looked strangely like her.

"Is…is that your _Okaasan_?"

"N-"

"Hai." The woman smirked, loving this all too much, and placed her cold hand on Mamushi's shoulder. "This is my child, ne? Musume?" She sang towards the end, and Mamushi could hardly breathe.

"Well, is it Mamushi-chan?" Koneko watched Mamushi look at her cautiously, then up at 'her mother', and nodded.

"Hai, I am her child. Now go. _Now_." Koneko blinked, and scratched the back of her head. She didn't like how tense Mamushi was, or how her voice had become harsher.

Mamushi _never_ spoke to her like that.

_Nope. I don't like the smell of this._ She decided to persist. Just encase.

"I thought you said you're Okaasan was d-"

"I lied. Now go to Yoko-sensei before she comes after us. I'll see you _later_." Mamushi resorted to doing something she didn't know she knew how to do. She _glared_ at Koneko, making her take a shocked step back. _Did…Mamushi just__**dead eye**__me?_

"…erm…ok then…I'll…see you later…bye." Koneko hesitated.

This didn't feel right.

It just didn't.

Why would Mamushi say her mom dead, if she wasn't?

Mamushi was what she always said at the end of her sentences.

Honest.

Mamushi. Did. Not. Lie.

"Are you sure you want me to g-"

"Hai! Now go away!" Mamushi ran forward, and pushed Koneko hard enough to send her stumbling backwards. "I mean it, now _go_!"

Koneko hopped to get her footing back, and folded her arms, narrowing her sapphire eye at her 'friend'.

_Well Gomen for__**caring**__!_

"Fine!" Koneko spat, glaring back at Mamushi with the same intensity as _Sasuke_. "Gomen for _giving a damn_." She turned on her heels, and stormed off towards the front door.

_Fine. If Mamushi wants to give me the cold shoulder to be with her supposed dead mother, who stands like a man by the way, then fine! I don't care! This is me, NOT caring!_

Koneko managed to storm all the way outside of the academy, before she stopped, her eye half closed with a frown, and her arms around herself.

"_Hai! Now go away!"_

Koneko held herself tighter, walking slowly down the path.

…_I was only worried about her. She's been fainting all over the place recently, and she's my friend, my team mate. She didn't have to yell…she didn't have to push me…_

"Yo, pretty kitty! I was looking for you." Koneko raised her weary head and curved her eye and the one person she could always rely on.

"Papa." Kakashi still had just his black trousers and black tank top, his jackets missing, his left eye covered by his jutted Hitai-ate, like hers, and his mask was oddly…crumpled at the collar of his neck…

Yoko beamed at her from his side, still wearing all her scarlet ensemble, but her long scarlet locks had long since been pulled from their pin up, and now donned the sexy 'just ravished' look.

The scary thing was, that was probably true.

Koneko sweat dropped, and chuckled.

"Koneko-chan, you look exhausted! We should go home and-"

"Oi." Kakashi narrowed his eye playfully at Yoko, pointing at her. "Koneko's my Musume, she's been staying at your place _far_ too often, and I think I have every right to have her stay in her own home, with me, the night before her second of the Chunin exams. Don't you?" Yoko pursed her lips together, obviously debating arguing her right to her student, and adoptive daughter, but sighed in defeat instead.

What Koneko didn't know, was that Yoko and Kakashi both knew exactly what to expect in the Chunin exams. And both worried for their students' welfare in the forest of death…

"Daijoubu. But I'm picking her up first thing. Oh, and Mamushi comes with me!"

"Why would _I_want Mamushi. She's not my Musume." Kakashi surprised Koneko, and pulled her into a firm hug.

"…she's with her mom…"

Kakashi and Yoko flinched, and locked each other with a not so reassuring look…

"…She's…with who?"

"Her okaasan. From Kusagakure. She's in there." Koneko frowned, hugging her father's middle. Kakashi stroked the back of her head, and looked to Yoko as he spoke.

"I thought you said her mother was dead."

"That's what she told me." Koneko buried her face in his middle, and missed the urgent look on Yoko's face.

The scarlet Minx narrowed her emerald eyes, and pulled a kunai from her back pouch.

"Is it now." Yoko nodded to Kakashi, who silently agreed to get Koneko out of there.

"You'll see your sensei and team mate tomorrow Koneko. Let's go home."

"Demo-"

"_Now_ Koneko."

"Papa, I-"

"_Koneko Hatake_, if you are not out of my sight in the next 2 minutes, we will have to have serious words."

Koneko's sapphire eye was wide.

Her father just shouted at her.

…he never shouts at her.

"Hai, Otousan." Koneko released him and ran off home, looking over her shoulder as her father took a kunai and a scroll out of his back pouch, and followed a very tense looking Yoko inside.

_Why is everyone so edgy all of a sudden?_

Koneko dug her heels in, curiosity tempting the cat, and she sprang up onto a roof top, lowering her Chakra levels to be mistaken as a cricket.

She watched from the shadows as her father and Yoko went inside, like black and red figures, and vanished into the academy building.

She didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately afterwards, Kakashi came walking out, utterly relaxed, then Mamushi, with Yoko holding her shoulders. It looked like she was being marched outside…but no one was angry with her. Yoko even looked distressed.

Koneko regulated more Chakra around her ear drums, to see what she could pick up.

"Why did you tell Koneko you were with your mother?"

"I didn't." Mamushi had her head hung over, her eyes closed, and Koneko didn't like how still and tense she still was. Unnaturally calm for Mamushi…

Yoko seemed unhappy with this response, but to nearly as miffed as Koneko was. _Is she telling them I was lying?_

"But-"

"She was my foster mother. I was moved around quite a lot as a child. When my parents _both_ died, I was moved from family to family. She was the last ones, before-"

"Being rescued?" Yoko scratched the back of her head, blinking her emerald eyes down at her with confusion. "But you were picked up from a raid in Otogakure, not Kusagakure. How did you-"

"I ran away. She wasn't very nice to me." Mamushi raised her head suddenly, and turned it.

Koneko's heart skipped a beat. Mamushi was looking right at her. "She just wanted to say hello. That was all. I probably wont even see her other than in the exams now."

"Right, well, don't _scare_ me like that, Mamushi-chan." Yoko draped her arms around her neck from behind, but Mamushi didn't stop staring blankly over at Koneko. "You mother is dead, and your father is-"

"Dead." Mamushi snapped her head to look at her sensei, who looked away from her sheepishly. _You know something…don't you? You know who my father is!_ Her eyes widened. _How did she know? Who told her? Who could possibly-_

Mamushi blinked, and looked forward stoically.

_The old man. The Hokage. He is the only one who knows who my father is.__He__must have told her._

Mamushi made a mental note to visit him first thing tomorrow morning…

Over on the rooftops, Koneko pushed away, and broke out into a sprint back home, sprinting from roof to roof in the shadows.

_So__that's__it. An abusive ex foster mother. No wonder she didn't want me talking to her. She's probably ashamed._

Koneko suddenly felt quite guilty of being angry at her now. not everyone is blessed with an honest, loving parent like she was.

Speaking of the said parent.

"Well, this is a first. You've never _defied_ me before." Koneko gasped, and snapped her head to the side.

Leaping along side her was none other than her father. His poker face gave nothing away. But Koneko knew better.

_Oh crap. He's angry._

"Gomen, Papa, I just-"

"You know something Koneko? I'm not a very responsible parent. But I try my damned hardest. I don't get all heavy about my daughter handling weapons, knowing more than 15 different ways to decapitate a full grown man before she can tie her own shoe laces, or that you're not very lady like. Hell, you know I'm probably responsible for those defects of yours. I don't tell you to tidy your room, or do the laundry, I don't give your chores, I give you a salary's worth of pocket money, all the freedoms a teenage girl _shouldn't_have, but _damn_ it Koneko! When I _do_ tell you to do something, you _do_ it. No complaints, no questions, no _insubordination_."

"Hn. _Now_ you're talking to me like I'm one of your students." She snapped. "No, I think you talk to your students better than this!"

Kakashi jumped down onto the roof of their apartment, and pulled Koneko to land in front of him, holding her upper arm tightly.

"That's because you're more my responsibility than them, and I _love_ you. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are _not_ my children. _You_ are."

"But Mamushi-chan's like my sister. She-she's the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend." Koneko hiccupped a sob in the back of her mouth, pursing her lips together and snapping her eye shut, refusing to cry. "I was worried. She yelled at me to leave, and I was angry about it. But I was still worried. Then you and sensei went in like you were going to attack someone, and I couldn't just leave. When if that weird lady had tried to hurt Mamushi, or she was dangerous?"

"Exactly why I wanted _you_ out of the way, so a fully trained Junin and Kunoichi could handle the situation. Not a hot head Genin with emotional ties to the target."

"Ne? Yoko-sensei has emotional ties to Mamushi."

"A Kunoichi of her calibre can switch off her own emotions at a moments notice. It's why they're so deadly."

Kakashi sighed, and yanked her forward into a hug. "The point is. If that person was dangerous, which at the time it seemed they might be, and they'd come out breathing fire and kunai, you would have been a sitting target, and _I_ wouldn't have been there to protect you."

"…Gomen, Papa." Koneko bit her lip, refusing to cry. "Mamushi is so smart…"

"Hmm?" Kakashi raised a brow, walking with her under his arm towards the sky light on the roof.

"She knew that. She knew that I might get hurt if I stayed near this 'dangerous person', so she was mean to me to make me leave. Wasn't she, Papa?"

"Hai. It seems Mamushi-chan is very much a Tensai."

"…I'm not, am I Papa?" She signed, slipping through the sky light as her father held it open for her. "Or I would have known that, ad I would have left when you told me."

"No…you just a _different_ _kind_ of Tensai." Kakashi smirked, and placed his hand on her head. "You're the kind that thinks with her heart, not her head like Mamushi, and you cope best in battle. That's when you come into your own. Hand to hand, up against the enemy." Koneko chuckled.

"Anymore clichés? Or can I go to bed now?"

"Ooo, your being rather cheeky, considering we had our first adolescent argument." Kakashi pushed their door open, and waited for Koneko to pass him, before slipping in and locking it behind him.

"Confidence, dear Papa, I get from your genes." Koneko beamed at him with a curved eye, and skipped off to the bathroom, elated thanks to having someone _explain_ the situation to her.

Kakashi watched her go, and frowned.

_No you don't. You…don't get any genes from me._

But he would never tell her.

"Pretty Kitty! If you're not dressed for bed in 5 minutes, you're going to sleep with me in my bed, like you did when you were 6 years old."

"11, Papa. I slept in your bed every night until I was 11." Koneko barked from the bathroom, and Kakashi beamed.

_It seems like only yesterday you were head butting my knees, showing me the picture of the human Chakra pathways you'd drawn in crayon. And now you're going into the forest of death._

Kakashi sighed, and walked into his own room, stripping off to his boxers. He pulled the waistband away from his navel, and peered down them.

_Hmmm, I 'might' need to change these before they start to smell._He chuckled. _Damn that Yoko and her lightning quick fingers._ He then smirked. _I'll have to repay her for that tomorrow. No doubt we'll both need a little 'stress release' while the kids are in the forest tomorrow._

He yanked them off, threw them into the wash basket, and pulled on a fresh pair. Black, so Koneko wouldn't notice he'd changed them from this morning. _She can be damn observant at times._

Kakashi pulled his mask off, and kept his Haiti-ate on for now, sitting back on his bed and waiting for the tell tail sound of a flush to know Koneko had finished in the bathroom.

He heard the flush, and out came Koneko scuttling to his room. She had changed along the way into a pair of green pyjamas, with three quarter bottoms and a button up top. The mask was gone, but her Haiti-ate was in place over her left eye.

"I've noticed something."

"Hmm?"

"You've always dressed me in green. My room is green. Green, green, green."

"…I like the colour?" Koneko picked up a pillow and whacked him with it.

"Then why don't _you_ wear it?"

"Because…you look cuter in it than I do?"

"Ha! I bet that's not what Yoko-sensei says!"

Koneko laughed her head off, rolling on her back on the bed. But when she noticed that Kakashi wasn't laughing, but doing a gaping fish expression, she snapped up, and slapped her hand over the mouth of her mask.

_Oh, shit._ "What I meant was, erm, I-"

"Maaaa." Kakashi flopped onto his back, and spooned her next to him. "No point denying it."

"I haven't accused you of anything."

"Then accuse, because I will not deny." He winked at her, and decided to keep his Haiti-ate on. For Koneko's sake. After all, she couldn't take hers off.

"Fine." Koneko sat up, crossed her legs Indian style, closed her eye and pretended to be busy freeing her auburn hair from her pigtails. "Are you, or are you not, making with the dirty humping sessions with sensei, when you think I'm not looking?"

O.o;

Kakashi opened his mouth, and closed it again.

He hadn't expected her to be that blunt.

"Erm…well…"

"Are you, or are you not, doing the lying down conga with my sensei?"

"…o.O? Koneko…I…"

"Are you, or are you not, using your doggy staff to-"

"I am having a serious relationship with Yoko Akane!" Kakashi cut her off, and not too soon.

"So…" she finger combed her hair, a smirk on her lips. "Yes to all of the above?"

"You sick, perverted child, what have I done to you?" Kakashi barked a laugh, and pulled her down to the bed with him. "It seems, that I have failed to prevent my own perversions from imprinting themselves on your character. You may now look forward to a torturous mind of sick and twisted fantasies, that prop up without a moment's notice, and _especially_ when you least want them to."

"…like?"

"When the Hokage is giving you a mission, and all you can think about is that new secretary he has and using his desk for leverage." Koneko blinked at him, and sweat dropped.

"I have to look forward to _that_?"

"If you have my Hentai mind, then you are _doomed_ to it."

They both burst out laughing, and when they finally died down, Kakashi tucked them both under the covers and snuggled down to sleep.

"Papa…if I fail the exams, will you be disappointed?"

"Only if you didn't try your hardest, which I know you will."

"Papa…is it going to be dangerous?"

"Hai. You could be fighting for your life, depending on the other Genin." Kakashi closed his eyes, slowly relaxing at last.

"Papa…are you going to be screwing my sensei stupid when I'm fighting for my life?" Kakashi's eye bugged open, and he pulled the pillow from under his head, and whacked Koneko with it.

"I don't mind your teasing, as long as I can dish it back."

"You have no dirt on me, old man." She stuck her tongue out at him, her sapphire eye sparkling with his mischief.

"Oh really?" Kakashi leaned up on his elbows, capable of seeing her even in the dark room. "So, when you were dancing with all of the different boys tonight for information, yes, I knew about that, and _Naruto_ came up to you and _demanded_ you danced with him, and _no one_ else…the look of glee on your face was an at as well, I take it?"

O.O! Koneko blinked at him madly, and pointed to his face.

"He is on another team! I was getting information!"

"For all of an hour and a half…Hmm…he must have had a lot of information to give." Kakashi poked her arm playfully, and she threw herself at the pillow, sulking.

"Deal time."

"Go on?"

"No teasing me about having a _friendship_ with Naruto, and no making nooky jokes at you doing the chorus to the Timewarp in sensei's panties, ne?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her.

_How come she got to dig loads at me, and I hardly had any revenge before she pulled the ceasefire?_

"Hai, hai. But you have to keep your promise, or when I'm training Naruto next, I'll ask him if he had superglue on his hands." Koneko blink at him, curious.

"…why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Once he had his hands on you butt, he couldn't seem to let go." Koneko's face burnt red, and she buried it into the pillow.

"You are so mean!"

"Says Ms laying down Conga over there." He smirked, and settled down again. "Oh, and if he hurts you, or makes a move on you that I don't like, student or not, I'll kill him."

"You wouldn't be my Papa if you didn't." Koneko smirked, snuggling up to him again. "Goodnight Papa."

"Good night. Oh, one more thing. Since we're making deals, how's about a few more?" Koneko grunted, and he took it as a go ahead. "No mentioning your knowledge of mine and Yoko's relationship in front of Yoko-" She nodded. "-and now more growing up. Or I'll get Pakkun to follow you around the largest stick I can find. Trust me, I'll find one. Gai has all sorts of crap like that." Koneko opened her sapphire eye, looking up at him with an expression that clearly said 'I'm tired now' and 'I'm not amused'. "Ok, I'll let the last one slip." He chuckled, and kissed her cheek. "Time for your cat nap, pretty kitty."

"Mmmmm, night Papa…"


	30. Not another outfit! oo la la!

The crisp smell of fresh inked parchment scrolls, heavy pipe smoke, and herbal tea, hung in the air of the vast office, all being centred around the single occupant of the room. As he smoked his pipe, read through all the scrolls that had been waiting for him, fresh from the currier-Nin, awaiting his grading and seal of approval.

The Third Hokage sighed, dressed in all his long white robes and red tipped Kasa, looking over a rather thick scroll with disappointment.

"What a shame. Only 3 from Iwagakure. It seems, they still mistrust us from the past war to involve themselves in the Chunin exams too much this year. All, because it's in Konohagakure. What a shame. Don't you think so, Mamushi-chan?" His aged features creased with a warm smile, as he puffed from his pipe, and raised his head.

Mamushi sat like an obedient child in the headmaster's office on a chair, her legs tucked to one side, her hands on her lap. She was ready dressed in her purple two piece hanging skirt and boob tube, her silky black hair tied high up in a ponytail, and her skin as pale white as ever, even in the morning sunrise. "I _did_ receive your urgent 'snake mail' last night. Akeyra huh? I haven't seen her in years…" He chuckled softly, reminiscing. "I remember when your father went through a phase where he wouldn't speak anything but snake hiss, and made Akeyra relay everything in human. To teach her how to speak with others. Such a clever boy…such a shame…" He trailed off, sighing. Perhaps, this wasn't the best time for this conversation, though he did plan on talking to Mamushi about her father.

He felt, it was important that Mamushi knew that Orochimaru wasn't _always_ such a villain. In fact…he was very much like Mamushi, at her age. Quiet, observant, timid, but quick minded and always analysing the situation.

That was reassuring, and disturbing at the same time.

On the one hand, it meant that Mamushi was just as skilled and just as smart as her father was, with great potential.

But on the other hand…there was always a chance that she may grow up following the same steps that her father took.

_Disconcerting indeed. _

Mamushi squirmed under his scrutinising gaze, believing this was to make her get to the point.

"There, I mean, I have a reason for asking to see you so early, Hokage-sama, honest!" Mamushi gulped, and looked to her lap. She fumbled with her hands, gathering as much courage as she could.

This man was her father's old sensei.

He was the Hokage.

He _had_ to be powerful, even as his age.

_But…he's always been kind to me._

"So you can sneak back into the Akane estate before Yoko realises your missing?" Mamushi snapped her head up, golden eyes wide. But she smiled softly, and nodded.

"Hai. Your deductive skills are amazing."

"No. My understanding of the teenage mind is adequate." He chuckled. "But sometimes, you little mites still surprise me." He took another smoke of his pipe, blowing a soft 'o' from his lips. "But we still haven't touched on the urgent topic of which you made sure to be in my office at the crack of dawn, now have we?" There was a trusting sparkle in his dark eyes, and Mamushi couldn't help but relax in his presence.

There were so many things she wanted to tell him.

_My father is here. So are his men. He's up to something. He's infiltrating the exams. He's going to take me with him when he leaves. _

But these things never passed her lips.

"Yoko-sensei…what…what _exactly_ does she know about me?"

The Hokage sighed deeply, placing his pipe down and resting his chin on his hands, leaning over his desk. He took a moment to process the best response, and this unnerved her.

A simple 'nothing' or 'what ever you've told her' would have sufficed. If only.

"She knows of your background. Your parentage, all I know."

"Nani?!?!" Mamushi jumped to her feet, her hands trembling by her sides. "Sh sh she knows who my _father_ is?!?!?"

"Hai. I informed her of both her students the morning she agreed to become your sensei. Two little girls, in need of a mother and a sensei, and a sensei in need of a reason to live again. You were perfect for each other."

"D D demo! Why did you tell her! She, she knows! She knows what I am!!" Mamushi whimpered, stumbling back until she fell over the chair, and landed on the floor. "Yoko-sensei…knows what I am…"

All those smiles, all those reassuring, nurturing embraces and looks.

All fake…

_How could anyone love a monster like me…?_

An image of Gaara flashed through her mind, but she shrugged it off.

"And yet, she accepted you anyway." Sarutobi rose from his chair and made his way over to her. "I told her all about who your father was, what you'd been through, how you came to be in Konoha, and what she was to expect if she took you on as her pupil." Sarutobi crouched down, albeit not as easily as he once could, and lifted her chin with one hand. "I asked her to be more than a sensei to you and Koneko-chan. And do you know what she said?"

"…Nani?"

"She said, 'Are you kidding me? Of course! Extreme cases are my speciality, after all! you can count on me, the renowned Scarlet Minx of Konoha, to take these precious lost girls and make them into found women. It would be my honour.'" He chuckled at the chocked expression on Mamushi's face. "You see, I know for a fact that Yoko Akane-san has _also_ had a hard life. Her childhood was possibly even more…chaotic and tragic than you'd believe."

"Demo…" Mamushi looked off to the side, her hands coming to rest on her lap again. "Yoko-sensei always smiles. She's always so…"

"Open? She couldn't be more closed." He tapped her nose, smiling sadly. "Do you know, she's been the only Akane in all of Konoha, since she was just younger than you? And yet she is determined to carry on the pride of her entire clan, all on her own shoulders." Mamushi blinked up at him, her lips parting slightly.

"Then…she's had no one? All that time?"

"Not a soul to call her own. In fact, I had begun to worry for her health, as for the last 5 years or so, she has never left the Akane estate, other than on her missions. And the levels of violence she used on those missions…was disturbing."

"If she's that temperamental and unstable, why did you entrust her with her own Genin team?"

"Because she needed you." Sarutobi lowered to his knees, and patted Mamushi on the head. "And though she will never admit it, she needed you more than you needed her. She has had no one, and so, she takes no one for granted. But that also means she is more cautious than sometimes…healthy. Akane women, how can I sum them up…hmmm." He closed his eyes for a moment, and held his chin with his free hand, keeping the other on her head. "Ah, hai. Seductive, lethal, and maternal. If an Akane can have daily doses of all these things, they had happy. She has her seductive and lethal skills tested with her missions and training…demo, being all alone, gives her no one to nurture or care for." He then grinned. "Then you and Koneko-chan came along."

For a moment, Mamushi simply looked off to the side in thought.

"Still…why tell her?"

"Would it be fair for her to grow a maternal attachment to a child, without knowing where they came from? After all, with the information I gave her on your childhood thus far, she can adapt and proceed accordingly. Why do you think she insists on having you stay in her home with her, whenever possible?"

"Because she's lonely?"

He paused, and nodded.

"Ah, that too. Don't think too much on that she knows, Mamushi-chan. Think more on, that she knows, and still cares for you. She knew what kind of a background you came form, and _still_ chose you. What can you say to that, little chibi?"

"…I don't know…"

"Then say nothing at all. And go." He chuckled, and strained back to his feet. "Not as young as I used to be…" Sarutobi rose to his feet first, and waited for Mamushi to do the same. She was silent, still mulling over the commitment Yoko had actually made to her. And yet, she'd never said anything about it. "Oh, and while you're here, I'll kill two birds with one stone." He walked back to his desk, bent over, and pulled something from one of his draws. "Now, when you were first brought to my office, I made a conscious decision to take custody of a certain item of yours. I felt, that in its absence, you might integrate better into your new life. However, I am a strong believer in returning what isn't yours, and more importantly, knowing where you came from, before you get to your destination. After all, we all started from somewhere."

Mamushi simply waited, having no clue what he could have taken from her.

Her clothes were obviously still on her.

Her necklace was still around her neck, though it was now around Gaara's neck.

What else could he have taken? "I notice, you've started wearing your Konoha Haiti-ate on your forehead. It suits you. I hope that in returning this, I do not persuade you to remove it." Sarutobi walked back to her, and held his hand open before her.

Mamushi became transfixed on his hand. It was still as smooth and shiny as ever, but like it had been freshly polished, attached firmly to it's black cotton band.

"Is that my…"

"Otogakure Haiti-ate. Hai, it is. And I'm giving it you back."

Mamushi gulped, her fingers twitching by her sides. "I firmly believe that it was the work of fate that brought you back to the home of your fathers, just in time to become a true Konoha Genin, and then a Chunin. You have a new life, turned a new leaf in a village of leaves, and now have friends and family all around you. But…you were still born in Otogakure. I will not deny you that. So if you wish to take this back, now is your chance."

Mamushi slowly raised her hands until they hovered over the sound insignia, her golden eyes wide.

She remembered all the years of hard training and gruelling practise she did, the devotion of Kabuto to bring her up to standard, all the work to earn that Haiti-ate.

_Demo…I'm a leaf Genin now. I've already betrayed one village. Am I ready to betray my new one?_

But the words of her father hissed in the back of her head.

He was going to take her back.

She would need this.

But…

"I was a sound Shinobi." Mamushi took the sound Haiti-ate, and held it before her. "I _am_ a leaf Kunoichi. Past, and present." Mamushi tied the sound band around her middle, like a belt, the sound plack shining in perfect sync with her leaf one on her forehead. "Past, and present."

"That is a wise choice." Sarutobi nodded, grateful, and disappointed at the same time.

He had hoped she would decide to reject the sound band.

He had feared she would replace her Konoha hand with it.

But instead, she had surprised him again. "Acknowledging where you came from, but stating proudly where you are, is something only the strong can do."

"Domo Arigato, Hokage-sama." Mamushi bowed to him, and he did the same.

"Now, you better sneak back into the Akane estate, before your surrogate tears Konoha in half to find you." Hope kindled within him, when he caught a soft smile on her lips.

Fondness. There was a definite fondness there.

"Hai, I will. Ja ne, Hokage-sama."

He blinked, and she had gone in a puff of smoke.

"You truly are a Tensai, Mamushi-chan. Already mastering the teleportation Jutsu at such a young age. Just like your father did."

oo00o

"RRRrrrrrarrrrrr." Mei grumbled, poking her large head under the scarlet covers, and pressing her cold nose to her mistress's side.

"AA!" Yoko bolted upright in bed, wearing a skimpy red tank top and underwear, emerald eyes wide open and void of any life for a moment, after being so unceremoniously _yanked_ from her sleep. _And it was such a lovely dream too…Kakashi had rose petals…covering him…and nothing else…_ Yoko whined, and pouted at Mei, who was licking her shoulder. "You know, you pick the _worst_ times to wake me up, Mei." The tigress simply purred deeply, and nudged her arm. "Hai, hai, I know." Yoko extended her shapely leg from under the covers, and poked the lump on the next futon. "Time to get up, Mamu-"

The lump was hollow, and the covers crumpled flat. "…Mamushi-chan?"

Like a shot, Yoko was on her hands and knees, crouching over the bed, tearing the covers back.

No Mamushi. "Mamushi!"

Clink.

Something dropped softly in the kitchen.

Yoko rose to her feet, her emerald eyes narrowed, lips peeling back and her teeth bared forward, like fangs. She twirled her wrist to her side, and immediately, the hair on the spine of Mei's back rose, and she arched her back to look as big as possible. Mei's jaws opened, sharp and dripping, silent, and pressing her paws to the floor deftly. Her eyes were as sharp as Yoko's, sharper, and they both stalked towards the kitchen. Yoko pulled a kunai from the side table, and held it behind her, as she slowly approached the kitchen.

Only to sigh with relief loudly.

Mamushi was sat at the kitchen table, finishing a bowl of rice. The clinking noise had been her chopsticks against the china of the bowl.

"Ohayo, sensei." Her voice was as void as usual, her eyes closed, as she ate her food slowly, precisely. "Your rice is there, sensei." She briefly pointed to Yoko's usual seat with her chopsticks, before finishing her bowl.

For some reason, Yoko sensed a little…tension in the air?

From Mamushi?

_No, impossible. My Mamushi doesn't know the meaning of tension. If anything, she is the alleviator of tension that Koneko causes. _

"Arigato Mamushi-chan! I'm so hungry. Oh, did you do some for-"

"Mei's bowl was filled an hour ago, and she successfully emptied it 56 minutes ago."

"Ah…so ka." Yoko pursed her lips, and folded her arms.

No, she was right. Tension was radiating from Mamushi in waves.

_Maybe this is to do with my intervention between Mamushi and her foster last night…_ "Listen, Mamushi-chan, I-"

"You rice, sensei." Mamushi cut her off, and placed her chopsticks neatly over the top of the bowl. "It'll get cold."

"…of course…" Yoko frowned, and ran a hand back through her scarlet tendrils. She went to pass Mamushi, but stopped. With a warm smile, she combed her fingers through Mamushi's ponytail, pulling her bangs out to frame her face, Uchiha style. Mamushi just sat there, used to being dolled with my her sensei by now. "I knew the sleek conditioner I gave you would do you wonders. All you needed was a bit of nourishment and shine, and you shimmer." Yoko chuckled, leaning forward and draping her arms around her neck, like the mother Sarutobi had described her as.

Funny. Mamushi had never thought of her filling the role of a mother. Just a sensei. _I guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was._ "I'm so proud of you. And you've started to wear your head band over your forehead. Oh, I've noticed." She giggled, and rested her chin on Mamushi's head, looking down.

And seeing something shocking down her front, which chilled her. "…Mamushi…"

"I saw the Hokage this morning. It was very gracious of him, to give me his time. He must have a lot to contend with, considering his overseeing of the Chunin exams." Mamushi pushed her bowl away from her, and sat there, stoic.

The chill in the room increased, and Yoko slowly took her hands back. Mamushi turned in her chair, slid off it, and faced her sensei with her usual blank expression. Yet something flickered through her golden eyes.

Yoko felt as though her throat was being constricted, as she said nothing, as she looked down at her youngest pupil's waist.

The Sound Haiti-ate sat there, around her hips, speaking volumes about her student. "You've not exactly been honest with me, have you sensei?" Yoko gasped softly, reaching out and holding Mamushi's cold shoulders.

"Only because I didn't want you to worry, Mamushi-chan. Am I so assume that you are referring to…what I do and down know about you?"

"Hai. I-"

"That doesn't matter. You are who you are, and I didn't get to know _who_ you are, until I got to know you. Nothing the Hokage told me, told me anything about _who_ you are, the girl, not the past or where she came from. That, I couldn't give a flying middle finger about." Yoko pulled the stunned Mamushi into an embrace, and rubbed circled in her back.

But Mamushi just stood there, unmoving, uncaring.

"I don't know whether I should be upset by your betrayal, by keeping this from me, or touched by your loyalty, by taking me on anyway." Yoko raised her head, frowning. "I think…the logical thing to do…would be carry on. Because if you think about it, a negative and a positive cancel each other out, so neither are valid, really." Mamushi raised her head to look Yoko in her emerald eyes, her golden ones clear and honest. "I was honest with you, and told you where I went this morning. I have always been honest with you. Have you been honest with me? Do you really ok with being my sensei? Was it an order? Or do you regret it?"

"I haven't regretted one minute of being your sensei, _or_ your friend." Mamushi's golden eyes widened, but she nodded, smiling softly.

"Then that's alright then. I have no need to be upset over this. It doesn't concern me, unless it effects me. And as it doesn't, I will accept it." Yoko frowned, and cupped her face.

"You know, if you want, you can yell and scream at me a little. Every normal teenage girl feels better once they've had their rant. I don't mind." She giggled, and winked at her.

"…I'm not a normal teenage girl." Mamushi blinked, ignoring the frown on Yoko's face, and looking off to the side. "You're rice will be cold…"

"I'm not that hungry. Too nervous for you." Yoko smiled, albeit sadly, and took Mamushi's cold hands. "Now, let's get dressed." Mamushi blinked, looked down herself, and then raised a brow and cocked her head to one side at Yoko.

"I _am_ dressed."

"Oh, _no_ you're not." The smirk on Yoko's lips child Mamushi.

In her experience it could mean only one thing. "New outfit!"

oo0oo

"Kaaaakaaashiiiii? I know it may be an alien concept to you, but it's morning. And you have to _get up_, _before_ 1 o'clock. Now, I know your brain says something like 'maaaaa, being on time equals boo boo' but you actually have to get your _lazy_ _ass_ out of bed. Now."

"You're wasting your breath, sensei." Koneko chuckled, freshly washed and dressed into her khakis and green boob tube, fastening her explosive auburn pigtails, one by one, her mask and Haiti-ate already in place. Her sapphire eye was curved, amused when her sensei just huffed moodily, and leaned over Kakashi.

He was sprawled out in his bed, blanket covering him, one leg sticking out over the edge, the other on the bed, one arm bent under his pillow beneath his head, the other resting on his gut. His Haiti-ate was still on, and his silver gravity defying hair, had pillow rash, an amusing sight at that. "He won't budge before at least noon."

"Demo, demo, you enter the forest of _death_! In _one hour!"_ Yoko's emerald eyes were wide like emerald saucers, disbelief written clearly on her face. Somewhere after her red eyeshadow, and before her scarlet lips. Her long red tendrils of hair feathered her face, long down her back today, wearing her usual ensemble of red leg sleeves, short shorts, boob tube, arm sleeves, Konoha Haiti-ate around her hips on a red band, and red Ninja meshing everywhere else.

"That's ok. I know he means well. He'll be supporting me, in his own way." She chuckled, and hauled her backpack onto the bed, making it bounce, but still, her father didn't stir.

"You are really going to leave, to take the most important exam of your life, and don't care that your father is probably going to _sleep_ through it?"

"Hai." Koneko curved her eye at her sensei, throwing her back over her shoulder, and walking out of the room. "Well, we better go, ne? don't want to be late. Though, we're early still…"

"Well, we're making a pit stop back at the estate." Yoko threw Kakashi a disgusted look, though he didn't know it, and made a mental note to refuse him any nooky for this…

"We are?" Koneko blinked at her, then narrowed her sapphire eye at her suspiciously. "Hay, sensei…why isn't Mamushi with you?"

"Oh, well, heh heh…" Yoko scratched the back of her head, and led the way out of the apartment. "She's waiting for us back at the estate…in the bathroom…with the door locked."

Koneko stopped in the doorway, narrowing her eye like a deadly blue slit.

"And, dear sensei, _why_, would Mamushi feel the need to lock herself in the bathroom?"

"Oh, well, heh heh, that's a _very_ interesting story."

"I'm interested. So _spill_." She stood in her doorway, refusing to move.

"Oh, well." Mei padded round the corner still looking like the biggest, nastiest looking tiger with large white fangs and gleaming yellow eyes, orange fur with dark, jagged black stripes, white fur only on its neck and face, despite having the persona of a kitten…most of the time… "Oh, Mei, good girl. Why don't you get on Mei's back, Koneko. She'll take you home."

"What story?" Koneko barked darkly, making Yoko sweat drop.

_It seems the tardy gene has been all but washed out of her system, but the intimidating gene is still going strong._ Yoko chuckled weakly, and looked away.

"Oh…I gave Mamushi a new present, and she's…getting used to it."

"I _knew_ it!" Koneko threw her bag to the ground, folded her arms, and glared at her scarlet sensei. "You got us new outfits again, didn't you?"

"O.O! How did you know that?"

"Because! You always do! You have a God damn obsession!! I mean, the last outfit for Mamushi involved a jagged two piece skirt and boob tube. Which was sexier than the last outfit, and the last one she had, obviously, and the same goes for me! So _God only knows_ what you have in mind _this_ time!"

"Koneko-chan, calm down before your father hears, onegai." Yoko chuckled nervously, hoping to dear God he didn't choose this time to wake up.

Because if he did…she knew what he would have to say.

"Am I going to be covered up in this next outfit?"

"You won't be indecent, I swear. The look is intimidation this time, I _swear_." Koneko narrowed her eyes at her. "You get to wear armour!"

Immediately, Koneko's sapphire eye widened with glee, and she sparked up.

"Well why didn't you say so! Battle gear? I'm there!" At last, Koneko bounced out of the door way, Yoko immediately shutting it, and followed hastily helped her up onto Mei's back in front of her.

"Onward home Mei, quickly!" _Before she changes her mind._

oo0oo

Within 5 minutes flat, they were into the Akane estate, and the one room liveable room. Koneko eagerly ran inside, dropped her bag, ignored how Yoko snuck off with it, and ran to the bathroom.

"Mamushi-chan! Open up, it's me, Koneko." She laughed through the door.

Mamushi had had the best of intentions when she pushed her last night, to keep her out of a dodgy situation. There was no point holding a grudge over it. It fact, in her mind, in reinforced their friendship. "Let me see, let me see!"

"…Iie…I'm not coming out…" She mumbled pitifully, making Koneko sweat drop.

"Oh, come on Mamushi. It can't be that bad, can it?"

oo0oo

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Naruto, I swear to Kami-sama, if you ask me that one more time, I am going to sneak into the hospital, change your medical records, and send an alert out that you've become chronically allergic to ramen!"

"Heh heh…Gomen, Sakura-chan…" Naruto gulped, and hung his head. He was sat on the floor, wearing a fresh orange tracksuit, with _no_ holes or patches in it, his spiky hair clean that morning, Haiti-ate tied firmly to his forehead, and his pouches and back pack full of everything he needed.

But his baby blue eyes were down cast, his lips pursed as he pouted and flicking the side of one of his sandals.

He'd been waiting there with his team for 2 hours.

Kakashi hadn't turned up, unlike everyone else's sensei who had wished them at least good luck, and no sight of team Kunoichi either.

_No sight of Koneko-chan…_

He sighed again, and looked up to his left. Sakura was stood there, having just had a serious word with Ino (he really hated that girl) and Sasuke was on her other side. he was stood, dark, handsome, and brooding. As usual. _Geez, he could crack a smile once in a while, ne?_ Naruto sniggered, and as if psychic, Sasuke looked to him with a scowl.

"What are you laughing at, Dobe?"

"Oh, nothing." He sang, smirking to himself, and looked back to his sandals. _I swear he's an Emo. I'll have to look for any poetry in his kunai holster later…_

"…Kami-sama…" Naruto blinked, and looked up at Sasuke.

Dear gods, he had an expression!

Of shock.

Naruto looked at Sakura; she looked stunned too. In fact, everyone around them mirrored the look, some slightly astounded, some outraged, some envious, and in most of the girls, envious _and_…afraid?

Naruto looked towards the cause of the disturbance, and thought his heart had stopped, and his nose had exploded.

Tall, sexy, dark black, armoured, seductive, empowered, hot, bad ass chick, did he mention sexy?

Fiery female.

All these terms were whizzing around in his mind, his mouth falling open, at what he saw.

Koneko had a new outfit.

She stood there, in strong heeled black boots, her supple legs bare, all the way up to her upper mid thigh, where a black leather roman like skirt flared there, with thick flaps that billowed in the wind, revealing black underwear, hidden by the skirt. It had an overskirt of closely moulded silver chain-mail skirt, attached to a thick leather belt, low on her slightly curving hips, the Akane tiger symbol carved into the silver buckle. A black leather corset protected her stomach, dipped with her waist, curved round her breasts and strapped over her shoulders. On top of that, silver, swirling armour, like metallic flames accentuated her curvy form, making two large swirls on her breast plates, and over her shoulder straps. She had black leather fingerless gloves, tight to her wrists, up to her elbows, with silver arm guards _dared_ anyone to attack her. She had something poking out of her leather thigh holster too, but she'd save them for later.

Cleavage was _huge_ thanks to the tightly packed breast plates, her collar bone bare, and her neck and face up to her nose hidden, as usual, but her mask. Her left eye still concealed by her leaf Haiti-ate, and her long, explosive auburn pigtails were tied with black lace ribbons.

The look in her sapphire eye was dark, raunchy, and ready.

She was really working this look.

She walked through them all, walked straight towards Naruto, almost giving him a heart attack in the process, slowly crouched down, and lifted his chin with tip of one of her black nails.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered huskily, making him gulped loudly.

"H h hai?"

"Good luck." She winked at him, rose elegantly, and sauntered off back towards her sensei, who was damn proud of her.

"You reduced him to a stuttering mess before you even got into attack range. Well done, Koneko-chan." Yoko winked at her, but didn't glomp her, as that would ruin the effect she had created.

It had taken her 30 minutes to force her wily charge into the outfit, but as soon as she was in it, and looked into a mirror, she fell into the hot, confident role of a goddess like a professional Kunoichi.

Yoko was _very _proud.

Mamushi however…

They'd only just managed to break the bathroom door down and drag her out 5 minutes before they arrived at the forest entrance.

And she _still_ hadn't taken off that damn cloak.

_Where she found the thing, I'll never know_. Yoko whimpered, and walked over to her hardest case.

"Mamushi-chan. I think you should give me that cloak now."

"Give me my clothes, and you have a deal!" Mamushi squeaked, gripping tightly at it.

"Now Mamushi." Yoko pointed at her, chidingly. "You are a Kunoichi. I have dressed you like a Kunoichi on a mission. Now, listen to me and-"

"I, I, I can't!" Mamushi trembled, and scampered towards Koneko. Yoko sighed, and gave up. There was no way she could coax her out of that cloak. She'd tried for the last hour or so.

Mamushi shivered, feeling everyone's eyes on her expectantly. It was _obvious_ that she had been dressed similarly to Koneko, and everyone was curious.

Especially the boys.

"Mamushi-chan." Sasuke stood next to her, seemingly aloof. "Are you prepared?"

"F for the forest?"

"Hai."

"Hai."

"Then why are you shaking?" Mamushi raised her eyes to look at his own, and saw something there. _Other_ than the usual concern.

"Oh…I…" Mamushi gulped. It was bad enough that Yoko had straightened her hair and put black eyeshadow and thick lipstick on her, quite well despite Mamushi's struggles, making it hard to deny she hadn't been dressed up like Koneko. "Cold."

"It's boiling today. You're lying."

"Gomen." Mamushi looked towards Koneko, seeing her blatantly ignore the look Kiba was giving her as he tried to talk to her.

Actually, she was ignoring him entirely.

"Mamushi." She turned to look at her cousin once more, and saw him blushing awkwardly. "You're…you're not…under there…you know…"

"…Hai…I couldn't escape the tyranny that is my sensei." Mamushi looked down to her feet, which she couldn't see through the cloak.

"…Hmmm…" Sasuke looked forward, and Mamushi relaxed, thinking that was the end of it.

If only it was.

Since _when_ had she been _that_ lucky?

With her guard down, Sasuke reached behind her, curiosity overwhelming him, fisted at the back of her cloak, and yanked it back.

Mamushi's golden eyes widened, feeling the heat rise to her porcelain cheeks.

Immediately, all eyes turned to her, as they had been waiting to see this sight.

Her hair was down, feathering inwards, like Yoko's hair, her lips black, her eyelids black, like the shocked slit like pupils in her wide, golden eyes. Her elegant neck bare, her breasts pushed together to enhance her cleavage in her top.

Oh her top.

It was a black leather, like PVC, but thicker, more substantial, though it looked like a bra, laced up between her breasts on silver hooks, and strapped over her shoulders, covering the top part of her back and shoulder blades.

No armour here.

Her lithe stomach was also bare, her Genjutsu hiding her curse seal, and very, very low down her pale, slender hips, below her naval, sat a pelvis hugging PVC looking leather skirt. It came down barely over the top of her thighs, had the same lace hooks at either side of her hips and thighs, with two long semi transparent veils extending the skirt over her bare, shapely legs, but not over her delicate ankles, and matching strong heeled sandals. She also had a certain something, coiled up in her thigh holster, saved for later.

She didn't know what was worse.

That everyone was now looking at her…

…or that Gaara no Sabaku had chosen that very moment to walk in front of her, and stopped right before her as her cloak was whipped off.

His bloodthirsty aqua eyes glazed over with a different lust, drinking over her form, and his lips curving sadistically, liking what he saw.

Sasuke was just immobile by her side, and Mamushi thought she was going to faint again. She even gasped, when she realised that she hadn't taken breath in the last few minutes.

"G…Gaara-kun…" His eyes snapped up to hers for a moment as he lingered, and then walked away.

Strange though, how his fists were clenched the entire time, and how he kept _glaring_ at _everyone_ who looked in her direction…

"Mamushi-chan." Sasuke tried to hand her cloak back. "Gomen, I just"

"Did us all a _huge_ favour!" Yoko snatched the cloak first, and winked at Mamushi. "You look amazing, now go strut your stuff, remember what I taught you, and remember this." Koneko had come to stand next to her, and gave her the thumbs up. "You two are a team. And a team is like family. If you watch each other's backs, nothing can hurt you." She revisited giving them both a great big kiss, knowing it would shatter the intimidating illusion she'd given them if she did. "Good luck."

"I like this, really I do, and I can understand how this would give us an advantage over our male opponents…demo…" Koneko looked over at Sasuke, who had marched off towards his team, seemingly pissed about something. "Why did you say we were going for intimidating?"

"Because, look at the _female_ opposition here." Koneko and Mamushi looked around, and sure enough, every female Shinobi there were glaring at them, or frowning. "You intimidate them, because you look more hard core Kunoichi, sexier, have more of an impression on the male contestants, and look far more serious than they do."

"Right…and let me guess…looking sexy is just a side effect, ne?" Koneko narrowed her eye at Yoko, who just giggled and winked at her.

"Yep. Now, go on. Be careful, work hard, and make me proud!"

"Dattebayo!" Koneko gave her the thumbs up, hooked Mamushi's arm, and let off a practised giggle. "Come on Mamushi-chan. Let's come out of this unharmed, and Chunin, ne?"

"Hai." Mamushi nodded, and Yoko slowly stood back, as Koneko sashayed, leading Mamushi to the main assembly point as she did.

"I tell you what though. If my Papa _had_ been able to get his butt out of bed this morning, he would have _killed_ Yoko-sensei for dressing me up like this. I don't _care_ if they're pillow palls or not." Koneko chuckled, and Mamushi blinked at her.

"Why would he have killed her?"

"Ne? You're joking, right? Papa Kakashi? Seeing his daughter looking like _this_, in _this_ amount of leather? He'd have a protective father overload!" Koneko barked a laugh, and brought them to a stop at the very front of the crowd.

Mamushi bit her bottom lip, and looked over the crowed.

There he was, her father, disguised as a female grass Ninja, talking with his subordinates, engrossed.

_I wouldn't know, Koneko-chan. I wouldn't know. _

"Alright Maggots! Listen up!"


	31. Enter the forest!

"Alright Maggots! Listen up!" Mamushi flinched, and gripped Koneko's arm even tighter. The auburn pigtailed girl glanced her sapphire eye at her partner, catching her nervous golden ones, and nodded at her reassuringly.

Anko, the dark haired, spiky ponytailed, fowl mouthed Junin examiner extraordinaire, grinned at them in her full body Ninja meshing, skirt, and long cream trench coat. "You all got my instructions last night at the party." Mamushi blushed.

She was…elsewhere at the time… "I will be addressing you shortly with your instructions, so _don't_ go anywhere!" She gave them all a hard look, before turning to talk to one of the other examiners.

Koneko rolled her sapphire eye at her. _Oh great. **Another** weirdo to deal with. _She had her eye half closed, sporting her usual, inherited bored expression, as she scanned the gathering crowd. _What do you see honey? Well Mommy, I see freaky people. They're everywhere._ She snickered to herself, and looked to the gates.

Looming before them, promising more than a _little bit_ of a challenge, was the Forest of death, encircled with what looked to them like sky high fences, electrified, and mounted with surveillance cameras.

Koneko sweat dropped, looking at a large yellow sign directly in front of her.

_Warning._

_You may die._

"Well _that's_ certainly encouraging…"

"Hmm?" Koneko turned her head to look at Mamushi, and shrugged.

"Maaa, Daijoubu." She chuckled, then cocked her head to one side. "Yo, Mamushi-chan? Where's your Haiti-ate?" She pointed to Mamushi's forehead through her bangs, and tapped her there. "I think this is the time to be wearing it, ne?" Mamushi blushed up at her, and nodded.

"Hai, now is the time."

There was something odd about the way she said that, which warranted a raised brow from Koneko. "Can you help me tie it Koneko-chan? Onegai?"

"Hai, sure." Mamushi turned, the semi-transparent black veils of her PVC like leather skirt swaying with her movement, to show Koneko her almost bare back. She swiftly took out her Konoha Haiti-ate, and handed it over her shoulder to Koneko. Her hands then busied themselves around her waist, as Koneko slipped her head band around her front, under her hair, and tied it perfectly over her forehead. As Mamushi timidly turned, the first thing Koneko did was to curl her Uchiha bangs over the metal plate of her head band. Not that Koneko had actually _noticed_ that Mamushi had the same bangs as Sasuke.

She nodded, happy that she hadn't put it on wonky, or smudged any of Mamushi's forcedly applied makeup…

…only to look down. "Mamushi-chan…_what_ is that, exactly?"

"_That_ is the Haiti-ate given to a Genin when they pass the academy." Koneko, unable to stop looking down at Mamushi's hips, where the sound symbol _stared_ back up at her, to see it was Kabuto.

oh, but believe me, she _knew_ it was him. "When they pass in Otogakure. Isn't that right, Mamushi-chan?"

"…Hai…Kabuto-san." Mamushi wrapped her arms around her middle, longing for her cloak back, as her sensei _obviously_ noticed her new outfit.

Who wouldn't notice their ex student, who used to dress and look like the Grudge, in a huge male white tunic, black leggings and purple rope obi, stood in the middle of a field, wearing a black leather, bra like top, laced up between her breasts on silver hooks, and strapped over her shoulders, covering the top part of her back and shoulder blades?

Or a pelvis hugging, thigh high, PVC looking leather skirt? With the same lace hooks at either side of her hips and thighs, with two long semi transparent veils extending the skirt over her bare, shapely legs?

Kabuto, _that's_ who.

_And everyone else to…_ She gulped, and remembered her father's orders.

"_You are to ignore that I am here. You are to tell no one. Your 'friend' is to be told I am your foster mother, that is all. You will have no correspondence with Kabuto on his mission, or myself. And you will not get in either of our ways, understood?"_

"_If you behave like a good little girl…I may be willing to take you back with me."_

So she didn't even _look_ at Kabuto.

If only he would have taken the same approach, as he _certainly_ didn't stop looking at her, or more specifically…

"Yo, four eyed-asshole. Take your _Pauking_ eyes from down my partner's top." Koneko slide her arm around Mamushi's waist and yanked her forward, holding her front against hers protectively, holding her back with one hand, and bringing her other hand to hover over her thigh holster threateningly.

The cold look in her half closed sapphire orb spoke volumes.

For example, 'back off now, and you'll still have the ability to procreate in later life'.

Kabuto's lips seemed to purse together, in a desperate fight not to all out _snarl_ at her. He seemed to win the fight, as a fake smile quickly curved his lips, even as his dark, sharp eyes told another story.

One of possessive rage, and guilt.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of-"

"Oh, wait, you smell that?" Koneko sniffed at the air around them, never looking away from Kabuto. "What's that?" He raised a brow, confused, and opened his mouth to reply, but Koneko cut him off. "_I_ know what it is. It's the _bullshit _you were about to dump on me. Now, be the courteous little gentlemen you _pretend_ to be, and kindly _Pauk off._"She slipped her hand into her holster, her sapphire eye glinting dangerously. "Now." Kabuto twitched his fingers towards his side pouch, just once, before forcing a smile, and silently walking off. Koneko glared at him all the way, as he re-joined his team mates. "…pauking silver haired sneaky bastard…"

"What does that mean?" Mamushi still leaned into her hold, still getting used to Koneko's need to hold her, bug her, hold her arm, her hand, drape an arm around her shoulders. It seemed, Koneko sought physical contact, where Mamushi avoided it. "P…powk? Powking?"

"Ha!" Koneko curved her eye at her, resembling a certain Amazonian warrior princess in her armoured black and silver breast plates, corset, and chain mail over leather skit. Her armoured arm guards clinked with Mamushi's as she pulled back, and hooked one of her arms again. "It's Yautja for fuck."

"…nani?" When Mamushi just blinked up at her with those big glimmering golden eyes, Koneko curved her eye and laughed.

"It's from one of my favourite movies. Me and my Papa watch these Alien and Predator, and Alien Vs Predator movies in the cinema. They're _amazing_! They even hired Specialised Shinobi to use a highly tuned Henge to look like the aliens and the Yautja, the predators are called that, and _then_ use an invisibility Jutsu, when they use their cloaking devices. It's the _best_ movies in the _world_. My Papa and I stay up sometimes, and watch them _all_. One after the other. ." Koneko uncharacteristically giggled, bubbly as a little girl looking back on fun times with her father, _not_ stood before a sign warning her of _death_. "Oh! I know! Once we become Chuunin, I'll get the movies out, and we'll have a major girly alien action fest!" Her explosive auburn pigtails bounced with her as she laughed, and Mamushi smiled softly.

"I'd like that, Koneko-chan."

"Ok! I've gist been informed that there is a special exception to the three man cell requirement. Do we have a Mamushi and Koneko Ha…Hatake?" Anko blinked down at her list, and eagerly scanned the crowd. Her eyes rested on the two darkly, provocatively dressed young teens. She singled out Koneko, solely because of her mask and hidden left eye, and in a puff of smoke, stood before them both.

Koneko didn't even waver, where Mamushi flinched. "Kakashi Hatake's brat?! Really?!?!"

"Hai." Koneko kept her half closed eye gaze, even when Anko got real close, grinning with wide eyes.

"Maaa, I've _heard_ about you. You're the reason he left ANBU. To play 'mommy'. Has he gone soft like they say?"

"My Papa, could kick, your, ass." She blinked coolly. "Bound, gagged, blindfolded, and Chakra depleted." Anko's eye twitched, and her grin turned into an arrogant snarky smirk. "On a bad day."

"Ne?" Anko leaned back, and folded her arms. She then barked a happy laugh, and winked at her. "Yup, you _are_ you're father's brat. Loyal, like a dog with a bone." She rubbed her nose with her finger, grinning, and nodded. "Yeah, I like you. You got balls. I have _no_ problem letting _you_ and your partner enter as a two man cell." She then looked her and Mamushi up and down. "Tcha, Kunoichis. Typical." She looked to Mamushi, and her grin slipped off her face. Mamushi gulped, feeling there was a certain knowing look in Anko's eyes, alone with a deep loathing.

Mamushi opened her mouth, but Koneko growled.

"Oi, are we going to get started soon? Or can I get some reading done while you stare at _my partner_?" Anko immediately returned to her arrogant smirk.

"Loyal dog. Aright!" She shouted to the crowed, and they got closer.

"Arigato." Mamushi whispered to her, and Koneko winked back.

"Daijoubu."

"I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up maggots! Before we 'get started'" she sent a sly look to a now impassive Koneko, then avoided looking at Mamushi stood silently by her side, back to the collective group. She held up a thick wad of paper. "From here on in, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before entering. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible."

Somehow, neither her words, nor her cackling laugh, reassured any of the aspiring Chuunin hopefuls.

Anko handed Koneko the wad of consent forms with an acknowledging nod, before addressing the group as they were passed on. Mamushi scanned the contract, and turned to Koneko.

"We should check the fine print before we sign anything."

"Sure, later."

"Now I will begin the explanation of the second part of the exam." Anko put her hands on her hips, smirking all the time. "To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match. First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features." She inclined her head over her shoulder, to the daunting forest behind her. "The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle." Mamushi closed her eyes, and drank in everything she was hearing. This was the only time they would get information of the schematics of their survival zone. If she missed even one thing… "The tower is approximately 10km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of…" Anko chuckled to herself, and looked to Koneko. "…a competition where anything goes, over these scrolls." She reached inside her trench coat and held up a scroll in each hand for all to see. "The scroll of heaven." She nodded towards the white scroll with the black Heaven kanji on it, then the other, black with the Earth Kanji. "And the scroll of earth. You will fight over these scrolls. 26 teams in total passed the first exams. Half of those teams will get the scroll of heaven. The other half will get the scroll of Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these."

"And? What's needed to pass?" Sasuke spoke up, making both Koneko and Mamushi jumped. He was stood right behind Mamushi, _again_, after all. He placed his hand on Mamushi's shoulder, ignoring the 'piss off asshole' look Koneko immediately gave him.

For some reason, Koneko felt the need to glare off everyone that either came to close or looked to much at Mamushi. A friend's protective natures, and all that.

Too bad she didn't notice when Naruto and Sakura joined them, and _Naruto_ stood _just_ behind her, to the other side.

His eyes 'supposedly' looking down at her 'feet'.

"Bring the scrolls of heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates."

"In other words, the 13 teams, or half the people here, that get their scroll stolen will fail." Sakura frowned, her nerves increasing.Anko nodded.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam has the limit of 120 hours. Or exactly 5 days."

"Five days?" Ino squeaked to Sasuke's other side, and Koneko raised a brow. Why was everyone suddenly huddling together like this? It seemed, all the villages were segregating themselves from everyone else. Konoha to the front.

"What about food?!?!" Choji whined, and Anko clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"Scrounge it up yourselves. This forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food." Kabuto stepped forward and put himself between Ino and Sasuke, his team behind him. He turned to look at Mamushi, only to meet three warning glares, one sapphire orb, and two onyx ones.

Sasuke seemed to care about intrigued looks people gave his cousin as much as Koneko did.

Kabuto still looked at her though, and frowned when she immediately looked down to her feet, also frowning.

"However…there are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants."

"Also, it's not possible for 13 teams, or 39 people, to pass." The cool, calm, and stoic voice of Neji Hyuuga droned from somewhere in the 'leaf crowd', and was joined by Lee.

"As time passes, you will be required to move more. So, the time to rest your body will become shorter. This seems quite rough."

"And we're surrounded by enemies." Sasuke squeezed Mamushi's shoulder slightly, eyes averted from everyone else, as he looked to Mamushi. "We wont be able to sleep in peace."

"People will get _hurt_ in the process of fighting over a scroll, and people who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge as well." Anko gave the entire crowd a scrutinizing scan, just as Shikamaru groaned and piped up.

"Excuse me, can we quit in between?"

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days inthe forest."

"Just as I thought…How troublesome."

"While we're on the topic, here are the conditions that will** fail** you."

"Ooooo. …so scared…" Koneko rolled her eye, and looked to Mamushi. They shared a secret smile, knowing they weren't about to cheat on _this _one. Besides. They were fully expecting Anko to implement a little 'fear factor' into the speech. "First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three-" She looked to Koneko and Mamushi. "-or two teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produced an unrecoverable teammate, will fail. Also, just as a note…you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look?" Naruto scratched the back of his blond head, brushing shoulders with Koneko, and both immediately blushing. Anko smirked, noting the immediately tensing in Koneko's body language, and chuckled. _Aww. Hatake's brat and the Kyuubi kid. Maybe he'll get a lucky break._ She then smirked. _And maybe I need to have another drink with the old silver haired dog, and catch up. I'm sure he'll **love** to talk about his daughter. All the old veterans that respect and know Kakashi, like me, have always been curious about the renowned secret daughter of his. _She then looked to Naruto again, smirked, and continued.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it! If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanations." She looked over the crowd again, content when she saw they all had a consent form. "We will exchange three-" She looked to the girls. "-or two consent forms for one scroll in that hut." She pointed over to a wooden hut, where two examiners, with two books, and two large satchels full of scrolls. "And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time. Here's a late piece of advice." Everyone even seemed to _breathe _quieter, waiting. "Don't die!"

Koneko sweat dropped, and Mamushi suppressed a giggle at her reaction.

"…yeah…I'll keep that in mind…" Koneko shook her head, and turned to Mamushi. "Shall we?"

"Hai."

"Ohayo Koneko-chan." Koneko looked to the red faced Naruto, and chuckled. He stood in front of her, baby blues sparkling, like always, and his smile bright, as always.

"Naruto-kun. We already did this." Koneko winked at him, and pulled Mamushi along with her by her hand. "See you later, Naruto-kun."

"Oh, er-K." Naruto waved madly as Koneko walked off with Mamushi, and pouted when he saw Sasuke looking at him with a brow raised. "Nani?"

"Tch, dobe."

"Hay!"

oo0oo

"Right, we're in the cue."

"I can see that, Koneko-chan."

"OOooo, was that actual _sarcasm_?" Koneko put her hands on her leather covered hips and curved her eye at Mamushi, who blushed and smiled softly. "Good girl. I have taught you well." Koneko chuckled, and nudged her with her elbow, and nodded in front of them. Mamushi leaned to the side, and looked ahead in the cue.

As each team went inside the hut, an extra Junin examiner pulled the curtains closed, until it was time for them to leave.

"I wonder why they do that…"

"I think it's to do with the scrolls." Mamushi blinked, and looked over her shoulder with Koneko, who immediately growled.

"Uchiha, you are _really_ starting to get on my p-"

"Pauking nerves?" Mamushi finished for her, and gasped, covering her mouth straight away. Koneko just chuckled, and grinned.

"Yeah, _exactly_. You _know_ we're getting closer when you start finishing my sentences." Sasuke rolled his eyes and 'hn'ed, not amused by this chit chat.

"Answering Mamushi-chan's question, the curtains are so we don't know what type of scroll each team has and which of the three is carrying it. It's just like Ibiki said. In this exam, gathering information is done by putting your life on the line. Everyone is an enemy. The determination of everyone here is solid. That means we will have to kill each other if needed."

"And _that's_ why we had to sign the consent forms first." Koneko waved hers in the air, signed and ready."

"We haven't read the small print yet!" Mamushi gaped at her, and held her head. "N never mind. Just, just never mind. In fact, I'll just sign mine and give it you." She groaned with despair.

"There you go! Following my lead. Like a team." Koneko beamed, but both Sasuke and Mamushi sweat dropped.

They got all the way to the curtain, and Koneko hooked Mamushi's arm again. She led Mamushi inside, not seeing the discrete, lingering touch of Sasuke's hand on Mamushi's back, and only stopped when they were both inside, and the curtain was closed behind them.

"Alright…ladies?" The designated examiners looked at them both, one gulped, the other smirked and leaned forward. They shared a look, then both leaned on their elbows on the desk, looking up at the girls with amused smirks.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Izumo Kamizuki." He sat right in front of Mamushi, and she blinked at him. He wore the regular Chuunin uniform, green body warmer like jacket of scroll pockets, black navy jacket underneath and the trousers. He had dark mischievous eyes, his ebony bangs coming from a side parting to jut over his right eye, held in place by his Konoha Haiti-ate, which was attached to a head bandana.

"And my name is Kotetsu Hagane. Very pleased to meet you ladies." Koneko stood in front of this one, and kept her sapphire eye focused on him. He had a large explosion of dark brown hair, which flopped slightly over his Haiti-ate on his forehead. He also had bandages wrapped thinly over the ridge of his nose, and around the back of his head. He also had dark eyes with a cheeky glint to them, the same Chuunin uniform, and the same mirthful smirk on his lips. "I must say, I don't recall seeing you two at the initial entrance exam."

"I don't remember seeing a pair of lecherous young Chuunin there either." Koneko smirked, sassy as ever, and hooked Mamushi's arm in hers.

"Oooo, I think I'm in love."

"Careful, Kotetsu. She's still a minor, after all." Izumo chuckled with him, and looked to Mamushi. "But I have to admit, it's refreshing to see a pair of beautiful Kunoichi taking their selves seriously."

"Dressing provocatively means we're serious Kunoichi? I thought every female ninja was a Kunoichi." Mamushi asked softly, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth in the first place, when Izumo turned to look at her again, and winked at her.

"Unfortunately, because most of the original teams your put it, it goes one girl to every two boys, and the majority of the sensei are all male. And so, the are trained in the same manner as the male ninja. It's a shame, as it's getting rarer and rarer to find a hot blooded _real_ Kunoichi these days."

"Like Yoko A-ka-ne." Kotetsu sang, and both men chuckling amongst themselves. Both girls raised a brow.

_Wow. I guess sensei is quite famous after all._ Koneko looked to Mamushi, who caught her wave length, and shook her head at her desperately.

"Koneko-chan, don't-"

"Yoko Akane is our sensei."

Both men snapped round to blink at her, only to smirk lasciviously at them both.

"Ne? Well, the explains _everything."_ Izumo winked at Mamushi again, and turned a page in his book, looking down for their names, still smirking.

"I'm looking forward to seeing jus what you two are capable of." He looked at the registry book before Izumo, and reached for the respective bag. "You have big…kinky boots to fill. Everyone will be expecting a _hell_ of a lot from you, with _Yoko Akane_ as your sensei."

"We'll keep that in mind." Koneko rolled her eye. "And could you _please_ talk _to_ my _face_, and _not_ my _breasts._ What is _with_ you men! You'd think we were parading ourselves in skimpy leather outfits or something." She chuckled, and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, _wait…"_

"Hatake? _You_ are _the_ Hatake girl?" Izumo perked up even more, and shared an exhilarated look with Kotetsu. "Kami-sama. We certainly _have_ got _quite_ the group this year. The Kazekage's son, an Uchiha, two Hyuugas, and _two_ scarlet Minxes." Mamushi raised a brow at the nickname, until she remembered what her sensei had said when they were first introduced to her. She had an illustrious career in Konoha, and gathered a number of titles. Of which, was the Scarlet Minx.

"More like scarlet kittens, I think. They still have to prove they are minxes _just_ yet." Kotetsu winked to them, and came round the table with a scroll. "Now, who's having the scroll?"

"I will." Mamushi took it before Koneko could object, and looked down at it. "The heaven scroll."

"You sure? I could keep it if you want, Mamushi-chan." Koneko blanked the lewd Chuunin, and stood with one hand on her hip, the other arm hanging elegantly by her side. Just like sensei taught her. The famous stance wasn't missed by the Chuunin either.

"No, I think I will hold this. I…I have a plan to keep it concealed." She slipped her hand under her skirt veils, and pulled out a small waterproof plastic bag from her holster. She put the scroll inside it, and sealed the top.

"Mamushi-chan, what are you, oh!" Koneko slapped her hands over her mask over her mouth, and her sapphire eye snapped wide open.

Mamushi opened her cute little black lips, for her jaw to unhinge, and a long, thick, dark purple tongue to slither out, at least a foot long. The gipping tongue coiled twice around the plastic covered scroll, and began to recoil back into her mouth. "Oh, Kami, er, Mamushi, you're not seriously going t, ga." Koneko held her mouth shut, as Mamushi put her hands on the scroll, and helped to _shove_ it down her throat, swallowing it, and gulping loudly.

As Koneko, Izumo, and Kotetsu stared at her, Koneko with horror, Mamushi simply stroked her throat a few times, smoothed them down her stomach, took a deep breath, and relaxed.

When she opened her golden eyes and saw their gazes, she blinked, and cocked her head to one side.

"…nani? Is something wrong?" Koneko shudders, and forces her hands down. _Snake user. Remember she's a snake user, and your best friend._

"…wow…seriously Mamushi-chan…you scare me sometimes…" Mamushi just shrugged, and followed Koneko out of the tent.

"The purpose is to make sure that no one can steal the scroll, Koneko-chan."

"I, I know. Just…warn me next time, k?" Koneko shuddered, and walked them out of the hut, and into the open again. "Right, is it strategy time?" Koneko sat on a large rock, and crossed one knee over the other, and leaned back on her elbows as she laid there, not seeing the immediate looks she got for sitting so seductively. Mamushi sat next to her, but tucked her legs to one side, her hands on her knees as she turned and looked to her auburn haired teammate. Her own navy black tendrils swayed in the wind, free from heir hair tie, and the sun reflected off of her Haiti-ate on her forehead and again low down her hips. Leaf and sound shone together, so surreally. "This is usually _your_ department, ne?

"…right…" Mamushi closed her golden eyes, and thought hard. "I believe it was strategically correct to have the concealment of the heaven scroll given to me, because of our situations. You are a close combat fighter, and I am a distance fighter. Because you have so much contact with the opponents, it would be making too easy for the enemy to target you and attempt to take our scroll from you. However, as I have little if no contact with the enemy due to my preferred fight style, it is logical that _I_ should house it."

"…_inside_ you though?"

"Hai. It reduces the likelihood of losing the scroll in battle to 60,000 to 1. In the unlikelihood that we _are_ defeated, they will search out bodies, and be unable to find the scroll, therefore, drawing the conclusion that we have already had our scroll stolen, and went into battle solely to acquire a new one, from them."

"Hmmm…true…"

"And there was something else that no one thought to take into account when they predicted the dangers in the forest. Just because some Shinobi teams have obtained their required two scrolls, it doesn't necessarily mean they will go directly to the tower."

"What do you mean?" Koneko rolled onto her side, and Mamushi laid back also, curling her legs behind her slightly, and leaning on her elbows on her front. This was so she could lower her voice even more.

"I mean simply, that the more teams unable to meet the requirements to enter the tower, meaning, less teams with both scrolls, will reduce the number of teams and competition in the next round of the exam. So some of the more adept teams that have gotten their scrolls early in the 5 days, might still go after more scrolls, to increase their own chances in the next round."

"Why will that effect us as long as we don't lose?" Mamushi edged closer, her gaze intense, fully appreciating the severity of their situation.

"Because if we were to be targeted by such a team, not only will we be handicapped by being a two cell team against three cell teams, but our strategy will have to change."

"Nani?"

"Because such a team will not aim to take our scroll with as little injury to themselves and escape as quickly as possible. Their _aim_ will be to ensure we are unable to make it to the tower before the time limit comes to an end."

"…you mean kill us." Koneko's sapphire eye half closed, and Mamushi relaxed slightly. That meant she had her game face on.

"Hai, exactly. In such a case, we shall be fighting solely for our lives, and not to protect or take a scroll."

"Agreed." Koneko rolled onto her front too, leaned up on her elbows and held her chin in thought. "So, the quicker we get two scrolls and get to the tower, the better for us, ne?"

"Hai. But there in, lies another danger." Mamushi looked around them, and continued. "Where is the most likely place to find other teams?" Koneko thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Around the tower."

"So the most likely place to ambush a tired, mentally relaxing team would be-"

"Around the tower."

"Hai." The girls sighed, but Koneko nodded again.

"We can always use the information I gathered last night to our advantage too."

"How much Intel did you get?"

"Enough." Koneko inclined her head, and nodded to her back pouch. "I have that filled with 'goodies', just for the eventuality that we fight one of the people I danced with last night."

"Did you dance with everyone?" Koneko shook her head. "Would it be worth…you know…you doing 'your thing' and getting more info right now, while we wait?" Koneko blinked at her, and cocked her head to one side.

"Why can't you get information too?" Mamushi frowned, and looked away.

"…I tried last night…and failed miserably."

"I'm sure if you-"

"There's no use trying to squeeze water from a fire, and heat from ice. Use the attributes you have to your advantage, and don't waste time trying to do things you just aren't good at." Mamushi pushed up on the rock, and slid to her feet. "My old sensei told me that, and I think it's true."

"…hai…I guess…" Koneko jumped to her feet too, and nodded. "Right. I'll info gather, and you use that big brain of yours to think of how to get to the tower as quickly as possible?"

"Forest, river, tower. 10km from every gate to the tower…a straight line is too predictable, everyone will do that…" Mamushi folded her arms and thought hard. Koneko smiled, nodded, and walked off to mingle, asking all the right questions.

(AN: I'm not forgetting Koneko, I swear! I just need to do this next bit! I'm just dying to get them into the forest!!!)

Mamushi wondered if it might be best to avoid walking on the ground and the trees, as they are most likely to bring them into contact with the enemy once they have their scrolls…when she felt a familiar prickling heat behind her. She snapped her golden eyes open, and glanced over her shoulder.

Ruffled, blood red hair, deep aqua eyes, rimmed with black chaotic darkness, Ai symbol glaring on his left temple, black Ninja meshing hugging his developing biceps, black shirt and trousers, white sash over his shoulder and hips, brown gourd strap, said looming sandy gourd on his back…

_Oh, it's Gaara alright. I would recognise his intense gaze anywhere._

"Ohayo, Gaara-kun." She whispered. "I-" His eyes dropped down her form, starting with her wide, shy golden eyes, to her long slender neck, perfectly cupped lace up leather top, bare moon kissed cleavage, down the dip of her tummy, the low hip hugging Haiti-ate and thigh high leather skirt below her navel, and her semi transparent extended veils. He lingered on the only thing keeping her skirt on her body; the small lace up silver hooks on the outside of her upper thigh and hips.

Mamushi thought her face had gone burning red under his gaze, and she stuttered her words. Gods, he hadn't even _said_ anything yet! And he already had her squirming under his gaze. "N, I erm, G-"

"Your partner seems to be quite open with her alliances." Mamushi blinked at him, and looked over to her one eyed auburn friend.

She could have sweat dropped.

Koneko was stood with _Naruto_.

_Again_.

"…so much for gathering more information…"

"Again?" Gaara raised a brow at her. "Are you doing the same? Are you going to _pump me_ for what you want?" Mamushi bolted stiff, her eyes wide and twitching.

"I, I n no." She squeaked. "I j just, well, we decided it wasn't one of my skills to gather information. I'm not-"

"Devious enough?" He smirked, and folded his arms over his chest.

"…Hai."

"Your teammate is giving a great disadvantage. You should stop her." Mamushi pushed her dark bangs out of her face, and blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, stepping closer to him.

"She's being too obvious with her ties. Everyone now knows that the team with the Uchiha and the stupid blond are allies with your team. While she's getting information, she's also broadcasting details of herself and you at the same time by being so obvious."

"In that case…you are doing the same thing." He raised a brow at her, and inclined his head at her curiously. Mamushi held her hands together, and gulped.

"W well…simply by _talking _to me, you're giving everyone the impression that _we_ have a connection."

There was a silence, and Mamushi raised a brow, when he simply smirked at her wickedly. She then made a soft 'o' with her mouth, and nodded. "Unless…that's your _intention_?" He nodded, and took a step towards her.

"Every other team fears me. You act feeble, unlike your team mate, but you are still only a two man cell. However…"

"If the other Shinobi believe that you will come to the rescue…then they won't pursue us." Mamushi raised her head, and smiled softly at him. The sparkle returned to her golden eyes, and Gaara gulped, a soft blush raising to his cheeks. "You're protecting us."

"No." He stepped closer. "I'm protecting _you_."

Again, there was an intense silence. Mamushi found herself stood _very_ close to Gaara, looking up into his aqua eyes…looking to his mouth… "I have the earth scroll. It's in my gourd." She blinked at him, and took a step back, nodding.

"Clever. No one would dare to look there."

"Arigato. You?" She hesitated, but answered.

"Heaven scroll. Inside my body." His aqua eyes widened slightly, and he smirked, stepping to stand right in front of her again.

"What if our paths crossed?" He whispered huskily, making a chill shoot down her spine. "Interesting. You now know that I carry my team's scroll, and where, and vice versa." Gaara smirked, tracing the curve of her shoulder discretely. "You'd have a hard time entering my gourd. But I could enter your body _quite_ easily." His eyes snapped up to capture hers, threatening to overpower her, right here, right now. Mamushi blushed, gulping, and her lips opening and closing like a fish. What could you really say to that?

When did Gaara start talking so…carnal?

Damn him if he wasn't getting better at this. Her heart was already starting to race, her hands itching to raise from her sides to touch him, her lips to submit to his _wicked_ will…

Since when had she had problems containing her desires like this?

_I never had these desires before I met Gaara._

"_You'd have a hard time entering my gourd. But I could enter your body quite easily." He's so forward now…_

"I doubt it. It's in my _stomach_, not my-"

"Alright you maggots! Listen up! Once you have your scrolls, go to your respective gates and await for the Shinobi in charge to let you in! We start in 30 minutes!" Anko boomed over the group and Mamushi gulped, feeling Gaara brush shoulders with her as he walked past.

"If you scream, I'll kill all around you. I swear it." Her throat went dry, and she watched as he silently walked away from her. Mamushi had to stomp on her own foot to get her voice back.

"Good luck!" He stopped, and everyone stared. Mamushi gulped, and covered her mouth with her hands. _damn damn damn damn damn!_

But Gaara slowly turned, his face in it's usual stoic mask, but his eyes told a different story.

One of flames and promises.

"Hai. And you." He walked off towards his gate, and her knees wobbled. She even started to swoon, but a pair of arms caught her.

"Mamushi-chan, are you alright?" She stiffened immediately, and jumped to her feet.

Kabuto.

Again.

"H hai, Kabuto-san." She bowed her head to him, trembling, darting her golden eyes around for her 'father'.

But couldn't see him.

"_She_ has already gone to their gate." Mamushi blinked, and looked up at Kabuto. His dark eyes were frowning longingly at her, as were his lips. He looked so hurt… "I have been told. Of your orders…"

"Then you know why I _can't_ talk to you." Mamushi's voice wavered, and she tried to stumble off, but he grabbed her elbow.

"Matte, Mamushi-chan. I, arigato." She turned to look at him again, to find he was looking at her waist. "I thought they'd taken it from you. I…I'm glad you're wearing it again."

"Otogakure is apart of where I came from. I can't deny that." He smiled sadly, and looked around them.

Koneko was on her way back, and he growled under his breath.

"I can't stay long, but I have a gift for you. Here." He slid something long and cool into her hand, and winked at her. "If you need me, I'll help you, despite my orders."

"You would defy-"

"For you, a thousand times." He smiled brightly, and leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Only for my beloved student."

"Yo, silver haired dickhole. I think you need to piss off now, ne?" Mamushi was yanked to the side, and once again found herself in the protective arms of her good friend.

Kabuto glared with Koneko for a moment, then overcame it, smiled, and walked off to his team. "I do _not_ like that guy."

"…I don't have an opinion. I don't really know him." Mamushi looked over Koneko's shoulder, and into her hand.

Kabuto had given her a long, smooth silver flute, shaped like a viper snake, with the mouth piece near the tail, and an open fanged mouth where the sound came out.

A typical gift from a sound Ninja.

Mamushi smiled, still feeling a connection with her old sensei, and slid it into her thigh holster.

_But he still owes me answers. But…I'm not allowed to talk to him…_

"Good. Now, we got gate…what?" Koneko released her, and looked down at the ticket she was given. "01. oh, great. The first main gate. _Why_ am I not surprised at our luck?" Koneko whimpered, and hooked Mamushi's arm.

It was a damn good thing Mamushi didn't mind being dragged around, because that was all Koneko seemed to do with her. "Shall we?"

"Hai." Both girls walked right up to Anko, who gave them such a _cheeky_ grin, Koneko contemplated whether she'd had something to do which gate they got…

They stood there, in front of the very forest, side by side, with all the sounds of the forest to seep into their minds, until both girls gulped with fear.

It was only then, that Koneko admitted to herself, that she wished her father had come with her. _I bet he would say just the right thing right now to make me laugh, and go in guns blazing. I…I'm scared. I want my Papa. I-_

Koneko blinked, and looked to Mamushi, who had just thrown herself at her, and hugged her tightly. From the expression on her face, Mamushi was just as scared as Koneko, and had sensed it in her taller friend. She had sacrificed her need for personal space, to comfort Koneko, and _that_ had touched her. Mamushi _never_ hugged _her_ before.

"Arigato, Mamushi-chan. Let's kick ass and come out winners, ne?"

"Hai. Let's."

"Alright! Open the gates! The second of the Chuunin selection exams has begun!"

The large fence gates screeched open, Anko herself opening it for them, and both girls felt chilled by the darkness of the trees, the blind feeling that wrapped around them, and made them cling together. Koneko shook her head vigorously, grabbed Mamushi's hand tight, and led them through the daunting gates. They walked at first, but they soon broke out into a desperate run, holding hands between them tightly as they did. Their way of the Ninja was all that kept them going. They both had a purpose, they both had to keep going.

"To be the best I can be, and make my Papa proud!"

"For family!"

They both secretly shuddered as they ran, as they heard the grate gates behind them clang together, but didn't dare look back.

They were inside the forest of death now. Crunch time. Screwing up meant dying. They couldn't afford _any _mistakes.

Mamushi gasped, her heart hammering against her ribs frantically, recognising _that Chakra_. She dug her heels into the ground, and jerked on Koneko's hand to stop her. "Matte, Koneko-chan."

"Nani? What's wr…Oh. _You_."

The girls lowered into fighting stances, Koneko side stepping in front of Mamushi protectively. Both held their hands over their weapons holsters, and stared forward. Though Koneko had a violent glimmer to her sapphire eye, Mamushi…had a fearful one.

"Now, is that any way to address your 'Okaasan'?"


	32. How to distract a Minx, Proclamaition!

**How to distract a Minx…**

"…Nnnn….Nnnnn…NNnnnn. Grr!" Yoko stomped her foot, and growled.

"Don't stop now. You haven't worn a hole in the floor yet."

"DON'T you start with me! _You_ couldn't even wish them good luck this morning! I am still not talking to you!"

"No, you're just _shouting_ at me instead."

Yoko exhaled angrily, her scarlet locks not as sleek as they were this morning, but wind swept thanks to all the times she'd ran her hands back through it in frustration. How come it was so hard to explain the concept of responsibility to this man?!?!

"So you're telling me, that you had no intention of getting up this morning to wish her good luck?"

"No. I didn't for my team."

"But…she's your daughter."

"…so?"

"Don't you think she might be a little frightened? That she might have appreciated the support of her father, the man she idolises, just before she went into the forest of **death**?!?"

"No. She might be afraid, but she needs to get over it by herself." Kakashi was sat on his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers now, and shrugged. "We're as bad as each other, Koneko and I. We've clung to each other for so long. It's time I let her get scared, and realise that she doesn't have to come to _me_ to be brave. And…" Kakashi frowned, and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "…I have to accept that she _can_ be brave by herself, and I _don't_ need to go running to her. I even made sure to slip a few sleeping pills in my mouth after she fell asleep, so I didn't crumble and give in." Yoko frowned, and sat next to him on the bed.

"Honey, I had no idea."

"What, you thought I was just being an ass?" He chuckled, and she just darted her eyes to the side and back, and laughed nervously.

"You want me to answer that honestly?" Kakashi chuckled, and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"No, I _don't_ think I do." They laughed, and Yoko rested her head on his shoulder. "If I told you to stop worrying, would that make me a hypocrite?"

"Are you worried sick about Koneko?"

"Hai."

"Then yes, it would." Yoko chuckled, and nuzzled his neck. "I gave them a new present today." She closed her emerald eyes, and let Kakashi hold her in his arms.

"Hmm?"

"Hai." His grip on her shoulder tightened, and his eyes narrowed.

"…it wasn't a new _outfit_ was it?" She sweat dropped, and chuckled nervously again.

"Well…" Angry diamonds shone in his eye, and Yoko quickly sat up and waved her hands before her defensively. "Demo it's black!"

"…so…it's conservative?"

"Oh, oh of course!" Yoko chuckled weakly, and pushed away from the bed.

_Memo to self. Make sure to get to the girls and change their clothes before Kakashi sees them. either that, or have a blood donor on standby…_

Yoko stood in the middle of Kakashi's room, the man himself sat behind her, and bit her bottom lip. Her Emerald eyes closed once more, and she whimpered.

_Are they in the forest yet? Are they fighting for their lives right now?_

"Stop that." A pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around her middle, and pulled her to rest against a muscular front.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying over something that's out of your hands now."

"Ok, now you _are_ a hypocrite." She giggled, and turned in his arms. "How can you just, you know, _stop_ worrying? I know and love those girls like my own babies. I know their strengths, but I know their weaknesses too. What if Koneko does something reckless, like puts herself at risk to protect Mamushi when she doesn't need to, rushes into battle without thinking things through, or gets so prideful, she won't retreat, even though she has no chances of winning and it could mean getting seriously hurt if she doesn't?" Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but- "Or Mamushi? She's a brilliant strategist, but her confidence is lacking so much, she might freeze up and get hurt! Or if a boy touches her, even by accident, she might-"

"Be perfectly alright. Koneko too."

He curved his onyx eye at her, and kissed her cheek tenderly. "I have faith in Koneko. As I do in my own team. Granted, I don't expect them to all become Chuunin straight away, in fact, if any of them become a Chuunin first time round, I'll be impressed. But the experience they'll get from the exam will be invaluable. This will show them that being a Shinobi isn't a game, and it's more than just flashy moves and outfits." He stressed the end at her, and Yoko giggled.

"But the outfits apply more to a Kunoichi, as if she looks hot, she feels it, and becomes it."

"Personally, I think you look hotter without any clothes on at all." Yoko blushed, and narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

"Is that so?"

"Hai, honestly." He winked at her, and stepped back. But not before giving her butt a quick spank.

"Hay!" She snapped round, and glared a pout at him. "You don't _own_ my you know. Just because we're officially secretly a couple, does _not_ mean you can just do whatever you like to me."

"So…I have to ask before I can molest you in the middle of my own room, when no one else is around, and all I'm wearing are a pair of boxers…and we both need a little 'stress relief and comfort'…" Yoko immediately flustered, and snapped her knees shut.

"Gutter mind. I swear, it's _all_ you think about. At a time like this as well!"

"No. I think about a lot of things other than sex." Kakashi smirked, though it wasn't very reassuring when Yoko just looked at him with utter disbelief.

"Oh _really_?"

"Yup. . I think about foreplay and snuggling afterwards too."

Yoko fell over. "But, if you think about it, I think now is the _perfect_ time to be thinking about sex."

"Oh, really?" Yoko leaned back on her hands on the bed, and gave him her best lusty bed eyes, and curved rouge smirk.

"Oh yeah…" Kakashi's mismatched eyes drank down her body once, following the valley of her cleavage, only to frown when he realised something. "…you're still dressed."

"Nice deduction skills, Kakashi. Did your Sharingan tell you _all that?"_ she purred, flicking her tongue out and swiping slowly over her lower lip. Kakashi's eyes followed the movement of her tongue, and his eyes became filled with dark desire.

"No, but my Sharingan tells me that you decided, despite your intentions to _chastise_ me, to come into my bedroom, alone…" He rolled onto his front next to her, and rose up onto his hands and knees. His eyes became even more intense, as he stalked towards her like the dog he was. "…without putting on any underwear…"

"Oh my." Yoko flustered, and opened her mouth to deny it, though it was true, but couldn't seem to find her voice.

His feral gaze had her trapped, like a Genjutsu, where the end result would involve a satisfying repercussion if she didn't escape while she still could.

"Oh my indeed. You are still quite naïve, to underestimate how much I took great pleasure, in staring at your tight _ass_ as you paced before me earlier." He slinked past her, his creamy back and shoulder blades dipping as he circled behind her. The familiar tingling sensation of his fiery presence ignited all over her skin, and Yoko found her hands fisting at his already screwed up sheets subconsciously. "And now, dear Kunoichi, you are captured. Now, I will make you pay for it."

"With my life?" Yoko flinched and gasped pleasantly, as his strong hands smoothed over her shoulders, moulding down her arms.

"No. With your _body_."

She yelped, as he took tight hold of her and span her onto her front. Just as she raised her head from the bed to look for him, Kakashi mounted her back, and raided her back pouch for a kunai. "Surrender, my sweet strawberry mistress."

"Make me." Yoko bit her bottom lip, and heard something tear down her back. the cool tip of the kunai blade traced tenderly down the dip of her spine, and sliced through her clothes at the same time.

She didn't know whether to be pissed off that Kakashi had ripped her clothes in two, or aroused immensely that he was so desperate to have her, that her clothes had to pay the price.

She leaned towards the latter, when he crouched down, fisted at her torn clothes and tore them from her body, nipping and biting at her shoulder blades all the while.

"Oh, I will. I'll make you do a great many things, Yoko." He breathed against her neck huskily, clawing haphazardly to push her clothes off her, and bare her perfect peachy skin to him.

He needed it.

To become lost and found in her arms, despair with anxiety, and rejoice with ecstasy. He _needed_ to feel her arms cling to him, her legs tighten at his sides, her nails clawing down his back, her hot, wet pussy around his cock as he came violently, beautifully, knowing he would fall from his high, and _know_ her waiting arms would catch him, and never let him go. "_Yoko_." He growled, using the kunai to destroy his own boxers with a clean slice down his thigh, not as concerned for his clothes as Yoko it seems, and sat up on his knees.

Her breathlessness starting already, her sprawled out form beneath him, the curve of her backside directly below his hardening shaft, the arch of her back as she pushed up on her forearms and hands, looking over her shoulder at him with tousled scarlet locks, large, almost dilated emerald eyes, and parted red lips, drove him _crazy_. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth, and Kakashi thought it was only right that he swooped down to rescue it.

He placed his hands at either side of her shoulders, intertwining his fingers with hers from behind. He then craned his head deftly into the crook of her neck, and sucked her bottom lip away from her anxious teeth, and into his passion starved mouth.

She moaned breathlessly, tightening her hold on his fingers, as he reached round even more, and dragged his tongue from behind her ear, down her jaw, and up to trace her lips.

"-kashi!"

"What do you want Yoko?" He groaned, his erection so strong now it was almost painful. It amazed him how he'd managed to _not_ flip her over and fuck her already. She wasn't making it any easier for him either, insisting on wriggling and squirming to reach him better, brushing their thighs together.

"Wh why do you _always_ want me to beg?" Yoko whimpered, trying to turn over, but he wouldn't let her, holding her in place with her pinned hands.

"Because if you _ask_, you shall _receive_." He lowered himself onto her, so his balls rested on her backside, and his chest came to slide against her shoulder blades. He then forced her hands above her head, and held them there with one firm hand. "Don't you want to _receive_, Yoko?" He growled, nipping at her ear lobe and slipping his free hand beneath her, gave her right breast a firm groping squeeze, and trapped her pert nipple between his nimble fingers.

"Hai!" She moaned, her fortified walls of restraint being _no_ match for the great Kakashi Hatake, crumbling under his powerful ministrations.

"Good." He chuckled, and lowered to a baritone growl by her ear. "Because I promise, you'll be screaming so loud and writhing so much beneath me, that you'll not even remember your own _name_."

"OOOooooh!" At last, he flipped her over, and quickly crawled down her body, until his face was level with her ankles. "'kashi?"

"I'm going to devour you, Yoko." His hungry eyes held her fixed in place, his voice husky, turning Yoko into a melting pool of goo. "Bit by bit, until there's nothing left." He chuckled darkly once, before lowering down, to kiss her ankle hotly.

Yoko leaned up on her elbows and forearms again, and watched, as the silver haired Adonis trailed kiss after kiss up her shins, and slowly down her inner thighs. Her heart rate increased, as did her breathing, as soon as he reached under her and grabbed her ass from beneath her. "Hold still, darling." He winked at her, before he dived between her legs and lifted her pelvis up slightly, in perfect sync.

"Ka ka ka ah!" Yoko arched her back and threw her head back, gripping tightly at the bed sheets desperately. Her toes curled into the bed, and she cried out, his smirking lips playing havoc with her body. He suckled, licked, nipped, and out right manipulated her writhing body, teasing the nub of her clit with the tip of his tongue. She arched again, as he rolled his tongue, and slid inside of her. Yoko screamed so loud, all of Kakashi's neighbours suddenly felt the need to leave their apartments and go _out_ for a while, though at that point, neither Kakashi _or_ Yoko could have cared less. "O, O, OOooooow!"

Kakashi pulled away slightly, and swiped his tongue up over her clit once more, before trailing his way up her navel and into her belly button with moist lips. Yoko constantly squirmed in delight, her eyes closed and her lips moaning. She moaned again, when he surprised her with two supple fingers. He made a show of sucking on them until they were nice and slick, before probing her where his tongue once did. He teased her clit again with his thumb, slowly drawing his fingers out, before thrusting back inside her carefully.

Once he was happy she was Kakashi crawled up her body, and panted, smirking down at his beloved red head. _Mine_, came to mind, as he watched her lithe form writhe beneath him.

Yoko noticed his ministrations had stopped, and forced her emerald eyes to flutter open, only to stare straight up into his jet and crimson eyes.

"I love you." Yoko stared back at him. His words had been so clear, so deep, it pierced her heat and stunned her.

There was a difference between saying you 'cared a lot' about someone, and confessing your love for that person like you'd been reborn because of it.

"…Kakashi…I-" He crashed down on her, kissing her so hard, so passionately, Yoko could hardly _breathe_. "ka-"

"Nnnn." He refused to stop kissing her, making quick work of sliding himself between her legs, and raising her knees to either side of him. She had to grab his shoulders and crane her neck to one side to escape for air!

Kakashi had just proclaimed his undying love for her! Shock and arousal burned through all her nerves, fluttering in her chest like an explosion of butterflies. She had to _say_ something! But he wouldn't stop kissing her, as if he didn't _want_ her to respond.

As if…he was afraid to let her.

"Matte! I-"

"Iie. No more. No more words. Not now."

"Demo-" He nipped at her lip again, successfully stopping all hope of her talking, when he ground his entire body against hers. Yoko moaned, and clawed her hands up his ribs, and round onto his back tightly. Kakashi let a trail of burning hot kisses from her lips, her chin, down the centre of her neck, and stopped when he reached her midsection. Yoko yelped with delight, as his two slick fingers resumed their relentless attack between her pink folds. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body arching against his skilled hand, as Kakashi dipped down and flicked his tongue against one of her dark nipples. "OOooow!" He sank down further, taking her entire nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it. He then took both her hands in his free one, and once again pinned them both above her head.

Damn this man liked his control.

"Ah!" Yoko arched her hips to his hand, just as he opened his mouth wide, and tried to see just how much of her beast he could fit in his mouth. Her skin was aflame, tingling from every feathery touch, every swirl of his tongue, every heated caress of her breasts. Every time he tweaked her nipples and breathed on her neck hotly, she felt the furnace between her thighs blaze, the heat of his throbbing shaft pressing against her inner thigh was driving her crazy. She raked her nails down his back, writhing as he crooked his finger inside her. Yoko moaned, sealing her lips to his and waging a passionate war between their tongues. Kakashi brought his moist fingers between their faces, letting her watching him suck the tip in his mouth, relishing her taste. Yoko rubbed his sides with her knees pleadingly, incapable of coherent words in her stupor. "Mmmm. O o onegai, 'kashi-kun!"

Unable to resist her any longer, he shifted between her legs and poised the hot crown of his cock in her folds. Shooting sparks of anticipation jolted down both their spines, the heat of their bodies almost burning as high as they felt, clinging to each other ardently. Yoko looked down between their entangled bodies and moaned in awe at his rock hard shaft. A gorgeous blushing pink and slick, his silvery tresses tickled the inside of her thighs. He smoothed one hand down between them, and traced two fingers around the wet entrance of her folds, using her natural lubricant to slicken his cock. Yoko arched her neck back with overpowering need. Her pert nipples stood out from the curved mound of her breasts, ghosting over his chest as he slowly leaned forward.

Kakashi placed steady hands by her sides, and looked deep into her lusty emerald eyes. He watched as that _sexy_ female specimen spread her legs wide beneath him, and gripped at the sheets above her head. She tried to buck up and draw him inside her, but he lifted himself away from her, smirking when she whimpered up at him.

"You look so beautiful when you're gagging for it, Yoko." He chuckled huskily into the crook of her neck, dragging his tongue over her soft skin, suckling over her pulse and nipping at her flesh.

This was torture, it had to be. For painful desire to course and ripple through every nerve of her body, for her limbs to feel heavy and hollow at the same, for the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end in the hopes of touching more of him, it _had_ to be dastardly torture.

Yoko mewed, impatience getting the better of her, and heard Kakashi suck in a quick breath as she slipped a hand between their bodies, and grasped his shaft.

Kakashi leaned up on his knees, to give her better access, eyes closed and panting, as Yoko slowly smoothed her hand down the length of his shaft, stroking him, tracing a finger back up the length to moisten her fingertip with his pre-cum. She teased the slit with her thumb, and drew deep sighs and hitched breaths from the man above her.

Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes, horny as hell, and watched as Yoko got his attention, with that same finger before her lips. She opened them, and timidly darted her tongue out, using _his_ trick, licking his pre-cum off her finger. He released a loud feral growl, grabbing her wrists and flinging them above her head, pinning them there again as he crashed his mouth to hers.

The feel of their lithe, steadily sweating bodies writhing together on the bed sheets was excruciatingly erotic; the fire within them getting hotter and hotter, until it threatened to devour them in painful bliss.

First he lowered his hand between her thighs, venturing fingers roaming through her scarlet tresses, until he felt her writhe and mewl beneath him once more, his fingers finding her inner folds and parting them gently.

With what little restraint he had left, he slowly placed the crown of his cock at her entrance, heavier than before, and looked to her passion filled face.

What he found was pleading, half lidded emerald eyes, ardour dancing in them and parted, panting lips.

Before he even had time to think, Yoko had bucked upwards, this time pushing the tip of his penis inside her. She moaned, and didn't have to wait long. His cock twitched inside her, and he soon started so sink into her, slowly.

"Losing patience my love?" He chuckled huskily, licking at her middle in one swipe, loving how her body squirmed to get more of his touch, and how she whimpered when he slid more of himself inside of her. Inch by inch.

"H hai, oh God Kakashi!" She panted. "_Oooow!"_ Kakashi groaned, her inner walls deliciously tight around his cock, so slick, so mind-blowingly hot. The wet sensation was amazing, and he lost control, thrusting all the way in harshly. Yoko gasped, arching against the table, trying to pull her hands free to cling to him. But to let go of bed rest would be her undoing, it was all the support she had, as his began to move inside her.

Kakashi paused, once fully sheathed within her, his mind numb with ecstasy. Slowly, he withdrew slightly, and thrust back again. After a few devastatingly slow, torturously hot tries, he started a rocking rhythm between them, though he was fast losing any sort of sanity, quickly imagining himself fucking her into the mattress cruelly. In fact…

Yoko screamed in pleasure, sweet rapture pulsing through her as he rocked against her, grinding her into her with a furious pace. Sweat droplets beaded on her skin, making a fine sheen of natural gloss and lubricant for their writhing limbs, her toes curling, as she bucked against him. Some sweat gathered and ran down between her breasts, and just below her bust line. But it went no further, as Kakashi dipped down to retrieve it with his hot tongue, tasting the slightly salty essence of her, and groaning. He hit that special spot within her over and over again, as if he was made to move with her perfectly. Like they were fated to unite. Skin against skin, body against body, tongue against tongue, they rocked together madly, as Kakashi feverishly ran his hands over her hips, round her waist, up her front, and cupping her breasts in turn. He still had at least one hand against the be, needing the leverage. Yoko bucked against him perfectly, getting him deeper inside her and being rewarded by making her lover groan breathlessly, lips parted against her own, and he quickly buried his face against her neck, nipping and biting at her neck hard until a gorgeous round mark glowed on her skin.

Again.

Yoko grasped his shoulders and immediately began to buck up against him, moaning and panting. He thrust his pelvis to meet her, gripping her hips and groaning loudly.

To be inside her was utter bliss, her legs and inner walls tight, all around him, driving him inside with pleasure. It was all he could take not to die of complete rapture.

It seemed his reluctant minx was soon becoming just as vigorous as he was in the bedroom, as she popped her hips and insistently tossed them over to the side. Kakashi gasped with bliss, as he found himself flat on his back, with Yoko straddling his hips from above. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and quickly picked up the pace, grinding forward against him, until Kakashi threw his head back and gutturally yowled in ecstasy.

"…Y..'oko…" He panted, running his hands up her thighs, arching up against her every thrust, meeting her head on.

She looked orgasmically good up there, her long scarlet tendrils stuck to the sweat of her back, her emerald eyes blazing with passion and looking directly into his own, mirrored with lust and ardour. Kakashi then grabbed at her ass, assisting her to grind against him harder, desperately wanting to be the one in control again. "Over, now." He demanded, sitting up and gripping at her arms. He gave her a commanding, hard kiss, and flipped her back over, with no protests from Yoko. He then drove her into the bed, feeling a wonderful feeling build up inside him, and sucked in a breath as her walls suddenly tightened all around him. Her legs even wrapped around him again, and she clawed down his back, arching against him and shuddering in a wave of climactic paradise.

"KAKASHI!" She moaned loudly, and he couldn't take anymore. A hot chill sparked down his spine to his cock, rocking into her with a final thrust, quivering as he came inside the woman he loved from the first moment he saw her.

He had to, to be dreaming of getting stressed over mischievous and lecherous red headed sons and daughters with Koneko, complaining about the weather, being old and _still_ getting up to nooky with _this_ hell of a woman.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his skin tingled with explosive delight, falling both into the depths of true passion, gasping in sweet spasms of his orgasm.

When he finally went limp inside her, he crawled backwards, looking to her spent form tenderly.

Yoko had her eyes closed, her lips still parted and her body limp against his desk. Kakashi laid on his side next to her, pleasantly satisfied and grinning down at his spouse.

When she finally opened her brilliant emerald eyes, she averted them with a shy blush. "That's the best sex we've ever had." He winked at her, and spooned an arm around her.

"Well, I do try." He nuzzled her neck, and nipped her ear lobe as he whispered huskily. "Though, it helps with your partner is a sexy minx." Yoko giggled, and turned onto her side, looking up at him with doe eyes.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't let me."

She pressed a finger to his chin, and pushed it slightly, so his lips parted. Yoko placed the most tender kiss Kakashi had ever had on his lips, and smiled softly up at him. "I love you too, Kakashi." He had his red eye closed, but his onyx eye blinked at her.

"…really?"

"Hai. Honest." She mimicked her student, and winked at him.

Within a heart beat, Yoko found herself on her back again with Kakashi ravishing her neck.

"Well, in that case, let's celebrate!"

"Again?!?!"

"Dattebayo!" Kakashi mimicked his student too, and finalised it with a kiss, before yanking the sheets beneath her, grinning like a little boy. "The Chuunin exams will be over before you know it!"

"If I ever make it out of this bed!" She giggled, as Kakashi's hands started to wander once more…


	33. revealed motives and it's a snake thing

**chapter **

_They were inside the forest of death now. Crunch time. Screwing up meant dying. They couldn't afford any mistakes. _

_Mamushi gasped, her heart hammering against her ribs frantically, recognising that Chakra. She dug her heels into the ground, and jerked on Koneko's hand to stop her. "Matte, Koneko-chan." _

"_Nani? What's wr…Oh. You." _

_The girls lowered into fighting stances, Koneko side stepping in front of Mamushi protectively. Both held their hands over their weapons holsters, and stared forward. Though Koneko had a violent glimmer to her sapphire eye, Mamushi…had a fearful one. _

"_Now, is that any way to address your 'Okaasan'?" _

"Well, from what I hear, you're her _ex_ Okaasan. What, so scummy you can't even take care of an adopted child either?" Mamushi's heart was hammering against her chest. Koneko was coaxing him on! She actually _wanted_ to fight him!

She held onto Koneko's arm with both hands, and gave it a soft tug.

"Koneko-chan, I don't advise we-"

"Don't worry Mamushi-chan. I won't let her hurt you."

"Iie, Koneko-chan, you don't understa-"

"There's three of them, and two of us. If you head back into position now, I'll meet them head on! Like we practised, Mamushi-chan!" She looked over her shoulder at Mamushi, and curved her eye at her. "Me and you, against the odds, ne?" Koneko chuckled, and for a moment there, Mamushi almost smiled.

But she had only to look over her team-mate's shoulder, and into the sinister dark orbs of her 'Okaasan' to come back to reality.

Now was _not_ the time to be doing the hole 'team boding in battle' thing. That could come later, against enemies they actually stood a chance against.

"Koneko-chan, there are no odds for us to go against. It is simple, if we enter into battle against…these people, we shall die."

Koneko flinched at the surety of Mamushi's tone, as if her words had carved into her.

_How can she be so sure?_ "Take the advice from someone who knows one of the members of that team, and let's leave. There are other teams, other fights. We can not fight _this one_." Mamushi indicated to her disguised father, and grabbed Koneko's hand. The spirited Hatake Musume tried to take her hand back, but for once, Mamushi's hold on her was so firm, it almost hurt. "I'm begging you, Koneko-chan…" Her voice wavered, making Koneko's resolve waver with it.

Mamushi was generally scared of her 'mother'.

_Don't worry Mamushi. I'll make sure you don't have to be scared of her._ Koneko took one last hard look at the grotesque woman, who peeled her thin lips into a wicked smirk. Her dark eyes practically cackled at her the words 'I win'.

As much as it pained her, and she hissed through her teeth the entire time, Koneko forced herself to turn and look away from 'the snarky bitch woman', and nod at her partner.

"Alright. I'll follow your lead on this one, Mamushi-chan."

"Domo arigato." Mamushi released a sigh as she spoke, her hands trembling around Koneko's wrist. The auburn haired, one eyed Kunoichi nodded at her, and they both immediately sprang back in different directions, to lesson the chances of being caught.

"Leaving so soon, Musume?" like a crack of a whip, the grass 'Kunoichi' bolted through the gap between them, and grabbed Mamushi's shoulders, yanking her to a stop.

Mamushi's golden eyes bugged open, and she went totally stiff.

Her mind kept coming up with tens of different maiming Jutsus her father was capable of, which required only a pinky finger on her.

Where he _actually_ had both hands fully gripping her bare shoulders, as well as total eye contact. "Have I taught you _no_ manners?"

"You fuck off, you Pauking _drag queen_!"

"Koneko no!" But her brash friend ignored her warning, and launched herself at the Kunoichi, reaching into her thigh holster for Yoko's present. She skidded to a stop behind her, her hands whipping behind her, then bore her claws.

Quite literally.

Koneko flexed her fingers, each of her nails long and sharp, curved at the very ends slightly, like real, black, thick tiger claws. They shone in the light, perfectly curved to the cuticles of her real nails underneath, and if you looked closely, you could see the soft **red** Chakra binding the talons in place.

"Alright _bitch_, back off my partner, before I chop you're tits off."

Mamushi gasped, and darted her eyes from the dark ones of her father, to the intense sapphire one of her partner. She couldn't fight her father, but she didn't want Koneko to see her weakness either.

What would she think of her, if she just gave up and submitted to him, like she always did.

And if she didn't, he would _make_ her.

Mamushi whimpered, and scrunched her eyes up, knowing she couldn't fight her father, and hoped Koneko wouldn't be _too _disappointed with her…

"Oi! Are you a _def_ as _well_ as deluded? Mamushi isn't your kid, we aren't doing business with you, you old hag, so Pauk off and pop a hip or something!" Koneko raised her right hand, fully intending to slice down 'her' back, when she heard a sickening crunch.

"…pop a hip? Ok." Orochimaru winked at Mamushi through stolen eyes, and again, the same squelching sound came from his waist. His middle twisted, literally popped, and with a nauseating wet crack sound, his middle twisted just above his pelvis. His upper body coiled round itself, releasing Mamushi from his hold. Koneko watched in horror as the 'creature', as it certainly wasn't human, turned to face her with a wicked grin. 'Her' hair was just like Mamushi's was when they first met, matted, lanky, and coming over half of her face. One dark pupil stared back at her sapphire one, with a golden gleam of madness in it. "Is this what you meant, child?" He smirked at her, slithering his dark purple tongue out of his mouth, to moisten his lips.

"RUN!" Mamushi used this opportunity to bolt backwards, closely followed by Koneko, as they flat out ran for safety. Koneko caught up with her, they linked hands, and then threw themselves forward, pooling Chakra into the muscles of their legs to go faster, never looking back.

If they had, they might have seen the disguised Orochimaru stood right where he had been the entire time, by his two servants pretending to be grass Shinobi with him.

The entire thing had been a Genjutsu, of which both girls had fallen for.

"You're right, Orochimaru-sama. She's a worthless waste of space. I thought Kabuto said she was a Genjutsu user? She fell for that so easily!" The man to his right cackled, only to be silenced very quickly.

As Orochimaru flattened his hand, and drove it like a living kunai though his throat. He didn't even look away from the retreating figures of the girls, as his loyal servant fell from his hand to the floor, never to speak again.

_Such a pity. He was very loyal. Too bad his tongue wasn't as loyal to his mouth, and stayed there. _

"…Orochimaru-sama…?"

"I have plans for that girl. It seems, there is something more to her than even _I_ am aware…from my last session with Kabuto." He smirked. "Why do I love the sound of a whip cracking so much? Or the sight of the skin as it blisters angrily in response…" his other servant knew better than to retort to that, as calling your boss a mad sadist, would inevitably rejoin him with his partner, face down in the dirt. "Her eyes hold something. Some sort of power over people…I wonder if she's aware of it? After all, if it encores guilt in _my_ heart…then she must have _some_ potential, don't you agree?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hn." He smirked, and flipped his female hair to one side, fluffing it effectively. "It will be interesting to see how she handles herself in battle…I wonder…a killer? Or a stunner?" He folded his arms over his fake breasts, and began walking forward, confident the two Kunoichi would be long gone by now. "If she is anything like me, she'll be a killer, through and through."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama."

"And she'll enjoy it, obviously."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sa-"

"Then I shall take her under my wing, as my heir." His servant stumbled by his side with shock.

Orochimaru ordered everyone from the top, always the leader.

But to talk of a heir…did he intend to go somewhere? Was he expanding the organisation? Or…

_Is he planning on no longer being here? or maybe just encase he's…_ "Something on your mind?" Orochimaru raised a brow at his servant, who had a very concerned, worried expression on his face.

"…no, Orochimaru-sama. What are my orders?"

"You are to take out as many outer village teams as possible, while I attend to…other business."

00o00

"Mamushi! Stop!"

"Not yet."

"Mamushi!!"

"Not yet!"

"NOW!" Koneko dug her heels into the floor, and yanked back on the pale wrist of her teammate. She jerked to a stop, and wide, scared golden orbs snapped to look into Koneko's sapphire one. "Look." She took a deep breath, trying to get her head rate back to normal. "We've been running flat out for an hour now. If she was gonna come after us, she would have."

"She?" Mamushi blinked, only to blush madly, and nod vigorously. "Oh, _her_, yes. I thought you meant, erm, the whole team. With men in them…"

"Right…" Koneko then barked a laugh, and yanked Mamushi against her side, very much like her father did her. "Escape 101 passed! Scroll _intact_ and all." She then chuckled, and poked Mamushi's pale stomach. "It is in there, right?" Mamushi giggled softly, and nodded.

"I made sure to put it in my glandular pouch between my stomach and my oesophagus for quick retrieval later." She beamed with pride, only for Koneko to shudder, and shake her head from side to side.

"Nope, still grossed out by it, ew."

Mamushi watched her team mate rub her arms and squirm as she walked forward, her clawed gloves replaced into her thigh pouch, and smiled.

"It was useful after all, sensei's present." Koneko cocked her head to one side, stopped walking and grossing out, and turned to look back at Mamushi.

"Oh yeah, kitty cat _loves_ her new claws." She gave her the thumbs up, and they both chuckled. "Don't know why you didn't use your present, Mamushi."

"I intended to run, not fight." Mamushi pursed her lips together, and ran her hands back through her sleek raven locks. "But now we have to look back to the reason we are here. I suggest we think on the information you gathered about the other teams, and select the best, preferably the weakest team, for us to target." Koneko held her chin and leaned back against a tree in thought. She closed her sapphire eye, and sighed. "And then try and _find_ them…"

"Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. One lazy ass, one _fat_ ass, and one vain ass. Easy pickings."

"Are you sure? You haven't just seen arrogance and mistook it for weakness?" Koneko blinked at her, and cocked her head to one side.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." She then chuckled. "Let's just hope they have the earth scroll."

"If not, it's still one less team to worry about. And one less battle later down the line."

"Right." Koneko folded her arms over her breast plates and closed her sapphire eye. "Now, we have no idea which gate they used to get in here, so how do we find them?"

"Tracking, of course." Mamushi slipped her hand into her pouch, and pulled out a long blonde hair. "Ino appears to be a malter, so I lifted this from her earlier. I also have a hair from Tenten, Hinata and Sakura."

O.o

Koneko just stared at her, her eye twitching.

_My team mate swallows scrolls with a freakish long snake tongue, and collects the hair of the opposition, just encase…right…_

She shuddered, and ignored the confused look Mamushi gave her. "But I think we should establish something else first, before we go after our target."

"Saaa?"

"Where we'll be resting tonight. If we are injured, the last thing we wont to be doing is looking for a place to hide, and leaving blood trails all over the place. Where I can put a teleportation tag at our chosen den, and just go straight there late tonight. It has to be somewhere secure, encase we are attacked. Somewhere low, dark, near a pit perhaps…"

Koneko scratched her head, opened her mouth, _really_ looked like she was going to say something…then stopped.

She tried again…but no. she couldn't leave it alone.

"Mamushi, doesn't that sound like the _worst_ kind of place to rest and the best place to be ambushed? There are monsters and large creatures in here as well as the other Shinobi teams you know? Low down places? Dark? Near a pit? We'll be eaten before we fall asleep!!"

"No we won't. I can put up a snake barrier somewhere like that. A pit will draw more snakes, and there will be less places somewhere low down for anyone to hide where my snakes couldn't see them. I'll probably summon Hisashi for a lookout too." _I'll owe him two souls then…I could feed some of the opposition in here to him. it's not particularly __against__ the rules…_

"…right…the snake thing again…ok…" Koneko shuddered, but accepted it. No one would _dare_ enter a snake enforced pit to get to two little girls and their one scroll. Especially when they didn't even know if they had the scroll they wanted. "So how do we find this perfect, snake-y, pit, dark place thing of yours?" She leaned back against a tree, and waited. This was where Mamushi shone through. Strategic were _her_ forte, Koneko just excelled at putting them into action. "Come on, Tensai. Time's a-wasting."

"We should split up and-"

"What?!?! Na ah! _Bad_ idea. We are weaker apart!"

"If we aren't stealthy enough to be unseen by the opposition, we don't deserve to be come Chuunin in the first place."

Koneko stopped, and held her chin.

That was a good point. This would test their survival _skills_. So, they had to test them themselves also.

"Alright, I still stay it's risky…but you haven't let me down yet." Koneko grinned with a curved eye expression, and placed a trusting hand on her shoulder. "Split up here, and rendezvous back after how long?"

"Every 20 minutes."

"Right. What do we do if the other doesn't turn up? Or we get in trouble?"

"I won't." Mamushi was very confident in that, chillingly so. "But if you get in trouble, use your technique."

"I need some blood from you then." Koneko pursed her lips.

She hated using her technique where no one who would matter could see. But, ah well.

Mamushi, very used to giving blood (AN: poor girl) sliced a kunai across her palm, wiped it on a torn piece of bandage, and handed it to her.

"Is that enough?" A soft chill of a breeze creaked through the foreboding trees all around them, and Koneko nodded, resisting another shudder.

"Hai, plenty. I think."

"Remember, stealth. We're not here to show off or have fun." Koneko looked at her and raised a brow. _Damn, she has her game face on. That's no fun._ She grinned, and nodded.

"I'll see you in 20 minutes. _With_ a location."

"As shall I."

Both girls stood, sapphire locked onto golden, auburn and jet black hair billowing in the forest wind, determination emanating from both girls. This was really it. And after the fear was dealt with…it was actually quite exhilarating.

"Good luck, Mamushi-chan."

"Be safe, Koneko."

AN: I know this one was shorter, but as you've noticed I haven't been able to update for a long time. My lap top has broken, and I've had to borrow my friend's after getting the exams and driving lessons out of the way. I'm going to get a new laptop soon (took me ages to save up for it) so my updates all round shall become more frequent. Thank god for I've been able to rescue my stories my copying them from the site itself, and having to continue from there. but I'm coming back!! please review and let me know you're still alive, and I have someone to write my stories for. . and I'm going to start adding previews at the end of each chapter too!!

_Preview _

Koneko goes out, all geared up, only for everything to go wrong! She's ambushed, forced to use a new technique, which kinda fails, fights close to the death, only to then run into none other than Kyuubi Naruto! Can she escape from him and find Mamushi? Why can't she find her? Battered and bruised, she tumbles onto her track at last…to find a trail of sand…and it has blood in it…


	34. Moving together

Chapter 34

Mid day gave way to ice cold winds in the high tree tops of the forest of death. It was fitting, Koneko thought. Could you really imagine a nice warm breeze and bright sun in the forest of 'death'?

She amused herself, jumping from one branch, flipping in the air, swinging from the next, monkey bar style, spinning to the next tree and landing in a crouch.

Looking down from the canopy, she halted her movements sharply, digging her Chakra bound claws into the tree bark.

Below her, stood three Shinobi, crouched together on the floor and discussing something softly.

_Hmmm…they seem deep in thought. but they probably __**have**__ noticed me…three on one. _Koneko grinned beneath her mask. _if Mamushi-chan was here, she'd say something logical like "don't even think about it, it's not beneficial to the current mission of finding our sleeping grounds bleh bleh bleh three on one __**bad**__ yada yada yada"._ Even as she thought his, her right clawed hand flexed before her glistening eager sapphire eye, her nostrils flaring as she took in their sent. _All male, one smells of blood already, the others just of sweat. I'm not their first battle, it seems. I wonder if they even have a scroll left…_

She narrowed her vision, leaning forward on her perch. She cocked her head to one side, when one of them looked up into the sky, and aimed a small scroll sized rocket through the canopy. It made a silent explosion of smoke, and when it dissipated, the huddled Shinobi were gone.

Adrenaline burst through her veins immediately, and she arched her back, her eye darting from side to side desperately.

She could no longer see them.

She could no longer smell them.

It was like they had vanished.

_Baka! Where did they go?!? All I can smell is this putrid stench of flowers!!_

There was nothing for it. If the enemy had located her and were in the process of making their move, she couldn't stay where she was.

_Well, looks like there's no choice now. At least I gathered information before I went into this battle. _ She raised to her feet, and closed her eye, trying to sense any Chakra levels above that of a nat. But it was no use.

She barely had time to think, knowing they were probably about to attack her, so she reacted instead. _If this doesn't work Yoko-sensei, I'm kicking your ass!!!_

She flopped clumsily out of the tree, and landed on her hands and feet, and tumbled forward into the clearing.

"Oooooooh! Oh my ankle!" Koneko was swearing and mentally frothing at the mouth, disgusted she'd lowered herself to this level of deceit. _Thank Kami-sama my Papa can't see this!!!! Gawd I'm embarrassed..._ "Oww, I think I've twisted it!" Koneko laid on her side, pushed up with one hand on the floor, and nursed her leg with the other one, making sure to push her breasts out as she did.

"You have _got_ to be kidding." Her eyes fluttered forward, seeing a tall Shinobi stood right in front of her. His arms were crossed, and he was shaking his head, glasses down the ridge of his nose. "Since when did _Barbie _get into the Chuunin exams?!? Standards around here are _really_ slipping." He looked over his shoulder, not seeing the pouting Koneko giving him a quick once over. _He's short sighted. He had to get up close to check me out..._

"You're shitting me. _This_ is the opposition? That team with the Hyuuga girl on it almost kicked the shit out of us. I thought that was going to be the standard of this exam. Ha!" The second Shinobi emerged from nowhere, and started laughing. _He must be a Genjutsu user. I didn't even see him. I'll take him out first. _

"Hay, Kenji, come over and look at her."

"Don't laugh at meeee." Koneko pouted, fluffing one of her pigtails. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have split up from Mamushi-chan. I'm useless without her. Oooowww!" Koneko whimpered. _Where's the last one? Come out you son of a bitch._

"Mmmmm, pretty little thing, aint cha? And all separated from your teammate. Heh heh." Finally, the third of the grass-nin limped from the shadows. He was using a large branch as a make-shift crutch, and snickered as he hobbled in line with his team. Koneko mentally smirked. _And an injured one. My lucky day. _

"Why thank you." She giggled cutely. "Erm, I'm a little stuck...could you...?" She lifted her delicate little hand and batted her eye up at their strongest member, the Genjutsu user.

"Oh for kami's sake." He bent down and grabbed one of her wrists and under arm, and looked over to his teammate. "A hand?"

"Why should we help _her?_"The short sighted of the unknown ninjas pushed his glasses up his nose irritably.

"Come on man, I have a sister her age."

"Fine." The second finally grabbed her other wrist and under arm, and they heaved her to her feet.

And in one second, Koneko fisted their shirts, popped her hips, snapped her legs vertically from her pelvis in a V, and into the surprised faces of her 'rescuers'. As she landed on her feet, used the opening they gave as both grown men cradled their bloody faces, to grab the back of their necks, and pull them down into a crouch with her, crashing their faces again into her armour plated knees.

In the same fluid motion, she rose to her full height and sauntered towards the last remaining member of the grass-nin team, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Pretty little thing, aint cha?" Koneko licked her lips, smirking under her mask at him, as he hobbled backwards on his wooden crutch. He looked to the unconscious bodies of his teammates, face down in the ground. He was on his own now.

"Wh what?!? How did you-"

"Remember that little flower smoke bomb stunt you pulled?" Koneko slipped her right hand into her back pouch, her hips swaying as she sashayed right in front of the shivering grown man. She flexed the fingers of her shimmering black talons, slipping her left hand silently behind her to equip the other hand. "It was to confuse my senses, ne? My sight, my smell? Well." She backed him up against a tree, and effortlessly flipped her hair over her shoulders, and lashed out. The make-shift crutch fell to the floor in 6 pieces. "I just did the same." She snickered cheekily, watching her opponent whimper against the tree. "I just fucked with your _common_ sense."

"N-no don't-" Koneko flashed forward, embedding her knee in his abdomen. He fell to the floor, joining his teammates in total darkness.

"As is the ultimate weapon of a Kunoichi."

Damp woodland air filled her chest as she took in a crisp morning breath. Her heart rate slowed to normal, and her adrenaline rush calmed. "Back to business." Koneko searched through all of their clothing, only to growl with frustration. "Damn, a heaven scroll. We needed earth..." She clicked her teeth with her tongue, but slipped the extra scroll in her back pouch anyway. _Couldn't hurt to have a spare. _

She about turned, pooled chakra into her thighs and took off in a silent sprint.

No doubt that their yelling would have gotten someone's attention, and she needed to amscray before they turned up. "Ah crap!" Koneko launched herself up into a tree, and slapped her knee.

_I've been over my time limit!! Mamushi is probably worried where I am!!! Shit!!!! _She increased her pace, hoping to catch Mamushi before she ran off to look for her, and miss her completely.

_I hope I'm not too late. Kami-sama!! What if Mamushi's in a battle too!!! I hope I find her in time..._

~oo0oo~

At that very moment, Mamushi _was_ worried, but she wasn't in a battle. She had managed to avoid any detection, or come across any other teams thus far. But she had also managed to lose track of her teammate, Koneko. Thoughts of her being injured, captured, or worse, dead, flashed through her mind, making her to run faster. She ran in a net movement from where they agreed to meet up, going ten yards out in every direction. This was her second sweep from the meeting site, and there was still no sign of Koneko.

Then she heard it.

Something snapped, like a twig, a mile to her left, so she changed direction, and sped off towards the sound. It was just minutes before she got there, and stood beneath the trees, listening.

She suddenly dropped into the splits, a kunai whizzing barely an inch from the top of her head. She activated her Sharingan and scoured the area and her eyes came to rest on a tall boy, with hair the same colour as her eyes, and a white sash that rippled in the breeze by his side. The thrown kunai had pierced a tree, but suddenly crumbled into sand.

"Gaara-san." Mamushi rose to her feet, wary of him. Would he attack, or walk on. If he did attack her, she had no idea if she would survive the attack. After all, he was only a Genin, and yet he was doing B rank missions without getting even a scratch. He must be a formidable opponent. _I'll have to use my Sharingan if he decides attack. I can't take any chances with him. I need to get out of here quickly. I have to find Koneko-chan._

"Viper." Gaara stalked forward. With every step he took, the louder the alarm bells in Mamushi's head rang.

"Gaara-kun." He smirked, and licked his lips.

"I'm alone." He grinned, amused that she started taking steps back away from him. she wasn't stupid. "Those bushes behind you. They look pretty private, don't they?"

"They do indeed." Mamushi gulped. From the heavy look on his eyes, and she could tell exactly what he had in mind. She shivered, feeling naked underneath his shameless wandering gaze.

"I think we need to have...a heart to heart."

"I think what you really mean has nothing to do with the coming together of our hearts." Mamushi stretched her arms behind her, so she could grab a weapon if she needed one. She still couldn't read what Gaara's intentions were.

"Perhaps we could discuss this a little closer together?" Nope, as hard as she tried, his body language was both tensed and relaxed. Or in between, it was hard to describe...so she decided to be direct.

"What are your intentions?"

"His intentions are to get the pauk away from my team mate!!" Mamushi snapped her head to the side, and opened her mouth with horror, at the sight of her precious friend stood by her side, there to once again protect her. Mamushi looked back to Gaara, and saw his playful mood drastically change with Koneko's presence.

"Leave. Death is all you can expect if you stay." Gaara spread his feet slightly taking a strong aggressive stance. The tell tale squeaking of the cork in his gourd could be heard, meaning he was fully armed and very dangerous.

As he always is.

"Not a chance in hell." Koneko grinned, feeling pretty confident. She'd won her first battle, and now, she had her partner for what seemed would finally be a real battle. She wouldn't even dream of taking on Gaara no Sabaku on her own, but with Mamushi...

_This could be fun! ^.^_

Koneko bore her kitty claws, and lowered her stance. "Let's take him."

"Koneko-chan, this is where you run." Mamushi placed herself between her eager friend, and the quickly darkening sand Shinobi. Sand was already kicking up round their feet, and Mamushi needed to get control of the situation.

Koneko just blinked at her, and opened her mouth to reply, but was instantly cut off. "Trust me, the only way we will survive this encounter, is for you to run, and for me to catch up with you later."

"No pauking way!"

"Hai. You must."

"Or you will die." Gaara stalked forward, his aura filled with murderous intent and his eyes on Koneko.

"Come on then." Koneko reached out for Mamushi's hand, nodding. A tactical retreat was in order. "Let's get _out_ of here. He's bad news Mamushi. From the info I gathered last night, they all say the same. He's dangerous, brutal, people have gone missing around him on his missions, and some even say he's an unproved _murderer_. If you're not going to fight him, we haven't got a chance."

"…Koneko-chan…do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. I'm always telling you I do."

"Then trust me, and go."

"NANI?!?! Are you OUT of your MIND?!?!?"

"Trust me Koneko-chan. Trust that in your state, you would hinder me, not help me. I will be fine, _trust_ me."

"D…demo…"

"Leave." Gaara commanded coldly, dissipating in a gust of sand, only to reform, pinning Mamushi against a tree with one of her hands. "Before I hurt her."

"Koneko _go_! Onegai!"

Koneko snarled, reaching into her thigh pouch, and baring her black tiger Chakra claws, crouched down and ready to pounce. She was just about to spring forward, when Mamushi threw her free hand out towards her, and screamed. "NO! Koneko, go! I'll be alright, but only of you go! I'll come back to base later, I swear!"

"…and you'll be unharmed?" Koneko didn't look at her partner, but the boy holding her against the tree. He just returned her intense gaze with void aqua orbs. The fact that he didn't show any emotion when she was glaring at her, or any sort of concern that she was there, pissed her off to no end.

"Koneko! Onegai!"

Koneko growled, and stomped her foot, lowering her claws to her sides, with all the restraint she had.

It was happening again.

Someone Mamushi supposedly didn't know, was acting like they knew each over _very_ well. Who would this guy turn out to be? An estranged cousin? She seethed, clenching her fists and feeling all her muscles twitch to attack. A distant tingling behind her left eye buzzed softly, but ignored by the livid little vixen. She was too angry to notice, a soft red glimmer peering out from her angled Haiti-ate.

There was an air of familiarity here, and a level of understanding that didn't make sense. How were they connected? They were, she knew it. And the weird thing was…it almost seemed as Mamushi was _closer_ to this boy, than her.

Yet she had never met this guy before?

So why was she fine with being pressed against a tree by him?

_Bullshit._ _Mamushi-chan…I'm getting a little pissed off with all your secrets. How am I supposed to work with you and protect you, when you keep doing this to me?_

But just standing there, for now, isn't helping her pinned partner. There was no way of getting over to her, and if she swore she would be safer with her gone than there…then she should leave.

"Shit." Koneko snapped her head to the side, screwing her eyes shut, feeling slapped in the face. There was nothing she could do to get her away from him. Nothing. And Mamushi didn't even _want_ her to _try_. "Fine…I'll go…but we _will_ have words later, Mamushi. You _will_ tell me _everything_." She turned back to a very stunned Mamushi, with a fire burning aqua eye, the tingling in her left eye dying down.

Koneko bent her knees, and bolted up into the air, and into a tree. She left begrudgingly, and finally satisfied she had gone, Gaara smirked.

"She'll be watching from a distance."

"I can't sense her." Mamushi turned back to look up into Gaara's highly amused black rimmed aqua eyes

"I'm going to remove her."

"Gaara, no, onegai."

"It's hardly 'private' when someone's watching." He whispered into her ear, and Mamushi gulped.

"Then I'll give us some privacy." Mamushi bit her free thumb, and pressed it to the wall.

A moving wall of snakes rose up, and made a living sphere around them. Gaara then used his gourd to further encase them, and smirked down at her. "Arigato. You gave my snakes something to rest on."

"And you gave us some 'alone time'." Gaara chuckled, and licked the side of her neck.

"You _certainly are_ getting silver tongued, Gaara-kun." She whimpered, arching her head to the side and involuntarily into his hot mouth.

"No, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just following my instincts."

And the voice egging him on in his head.

Their tongues slid against each other, over heated lips and smooth necks. However, somewhere between passionate kisses and exploring hands...Mamushi was surprised to find her hands snapped up above her head, and restrained there by thick sandy shackles. Her eyes widened with alarm, and she tore his lips from his.

"Gaara-kun, what are you-"

"You're mine. I'll do as I like with you." He started furiously pulling and unlooping the lace of her top, desperate to feel the cool flesh of her breasts with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue.

"G Gaara! Matte!"

"Nande? Are you going to push me away again?!" Anger rises to his throat, and he grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her. "It's _your_ fault I get this way. I never wanted anything but my proven existence, the pain, the blood of others. Their begging cries." He ripped her top open. "Demo, ever since I met you, and you _kissed_ me…I don't need to kill you to feel alive with you. _This_ feeds my hunger. I'm becoming addicted, to _this_." He smoothed one hand over her left breast, and Mamushi moaned breathlessly. Her head went back, and the sand around her wrists twisted her arms slightly, making her arch against the tree, and into his hands. "I will _not_ be denied."

"I…I'm n not denying you, Gaara." Mamushi lifted one of her legs, sliding it up the inside of his, shaking when she felt a bulge against her shin. "B but a friend once told me, from a reliable s source, that-"

"Yes?" Gaara pressed his hands against the tree bark, at either side of her head, pressing forward against her leg, eyes closed, biting his bottom lip.

"Th that when two consenting p people m move _together_…it's…better." She gulped, when his eyes snapped open, filled with such lust, it made her shiver against the tree. Part of her wanted to scream, _just take me._

"Move _with_ me? Would you?" the thought of writhing with her, inside her, sent a pleasant chill down his spine, and hit home at his hardening cock.

"Hai. To an extent."

"To what 'extent' do you mean?" Gaara's eyes dropped, and when they opened again, they were black, with three teal sandy orbs, the pupils being black four point stars, shimmering with demonic intent. "You mean, you'll only _go_ so far? Then you'll what, _stop_ me?"

Mamushi gulps.

"I, I'm only 12. You're only 13. We're not old enough to-"

"Does _this_ feel like I'm too young to be wanting this?" He whipped her leg to the side, and ground the ridge of his erection between her thighs. Only the thin material of her panties and his trousers held them apart at this point. "You started this when you kissed me, Mamushi. And you _sealed_ your fate when you gave me this." He gripped at the pendant round his neck. "You're _mine_ Mamushi. I _can't_ let you go. And I _can't_ stop. I _won't_." He crashed his mouth to hers, holding her hips, and lowered to trail his tongue between her breasts, suckling hotly on one, then the next. They felt better than he could have ever imagined. So soft, as pale as the rest of her, but even more delicate. He traced his tongue around her dusky pert nipple, suckling hotly.

"L…let me go…" Her lips were still connected to her brain, but her body writhed against him, and she mewled under his ministrations.

"Iie, you'll stop me."

"G, Gaara!" He sucked hard on her nipple, flicking her pert nub with his tongue.

"I swear, I don't know what I'm doing." Gaara whimpered against her, as if pained, and stroked her navel.

"Onegai…Gaara. S…stop!" He grunted, one hand reaching up her skirts and gripping at her panties.

No leggings in the way _this_ time. "Stop!"

"**Make me!"** He snarled, and Mamushi yelped, arching her body against the tree. Gaara had lost it. He'd pulled her panties down, parted her legs with his sand, and slid a finger inside her.

"A! G, G, Gaara!" He attacked her neck, suckling and nipping a little harder than he should.

Mamushi was reeling mentally, despite her constant begging and thrashing against her sandy restraints.

But he wouldn't stop.

One supple finger slowly slid deeper inside her, while his thumb played with the nub of her clit. Mamushi yelped, pleasantly, losing the fight to _not want_ this. And Gaara! The heat of her inner walls tight round his finger, her moist folds, it enough to make him moan in pleasure. One word echoed in his mind, amplified by his painfully bulging need.

_More._

Gaara pulled her legs round him. Mamushi's undecided state returned to the scared, when she realised he was fighting with his own trousers.

If she didn't stop this soon…

_Think, Mamushi, think! I'm a Tensai, right? I need to get out of this! My hands are restrained too far apart for an escape or teleportation Jutsu, can't reach any weapons, no weight advantage to lever out of this…_ Her half lidded golden eyes rolled upwards in forced bliss, as he continued to thrust his finger in and out of her tender folds. It was just too much. She'd never felt something like this before. How was she supposed to fight against something that felt so…so very…_MMmmmm ah!_

Mamushi arched her head back against the bark, and gasped.

There, on her thumb, trickles of her own blood still pooled slowly, from where she bit it earlier to summon her snake sphere.

She narrowed her misty eyes on it, and bit her bottom lip. She might have just figured out a way out of this.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Saijobo!"

With a puff of smoke, her two headed snake summon Saijobo coiled around her upper arms, sank one set of fangs into each sandy shackle, and tore her wrists free. Free from her restraints, she quickly pushed down on Gaara's hands before he could stop her. His fingers came out with a slick 'pop', and she pinned his wrists flat against the sandy wall.

"Release my legs."

"Release my hands."

"Release my legs first."

"Release my hands first."

Gaara slowly released her legs, lowering her to stand before him, in total silence. Her hands slipped away from his wrists, and there they stood. They looked at each other, Mamushi timidly lacing her top back up, and neither knowing what to say next.

Gaara _had_ almost tried to rape her.

"Gaara-kun..." Mamushi gulped, and stepped up to him, stroking the side of his face with her finger tips. He looked so sad, his eyes closed and his lips looking like he was about to break out crying. He was confused about his feelings, and why they kept getting the better of him. He wasn't stupid. Mamushi was the only good thing in his life, the only one like him in the world. And he'd lost control and tried to rape her. _She'll...never forgive me..._ His heart ached in his chest, and prepared to walk away from her forever.

However, He was brought out of his morbid trance by her soft giggle. As he opened his sad aqua eyes, they widened as instead of seeing a very angry vengeful woman, he saw a beautiful smiling pale angel.

"I may not be ready for that yet. I, I don't like my body as it is. I, I'm scared Gaara. N not of you, b but-"

"I don't half do _anything_ Mamushi." His eyes were calmer now, and his hands were released, as he turned his back to her, placing his forehead and hands on the wall. "If I did, I'd hurt my enemies, not kill them." there was an awkward silence, broken when Gaara sighed. "Fine. I'll leave you alone."

"N-" Mamushi gripped at his shirt on his back, and gulped. "I, I didn't say I _wouldn't_, erm, 'move with you', just not in _that way_. I, I, I know I'm not making any s sense, demo-"

"What way did you mean?"

Mamushi gulped, her throat running dry. Her hands trembled, and she leaned against his back. Even now, the heat of his body radiated through her, making her shiver pleasantly.

Very cautiously, she began to smooth her hands around his waist, and slipped them down the front of his trousers. Gaara immediately blushed, and took a sharp breath in. He hadn't been expecting _that._

He supported his hands on the sand wall in front of him, and opened his legs wider. He whimpered softly, as Mamushi's hands sank further, and she started stroking his thighs.

"I don't know what I'm doing either. I'm running on instinct too. Help me, Gaara-kun." She kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling him intimately.

Gaara nodded, and slipped one hand down his trousers, guiding the seductive kunoichi's hands round his quickly hardening cock, and released a throaty groan. Mamushi immediately smoothed one hand up and down his shaft, pulling it free of his trousers, and drawing desperate moans and whimpers from the killing machine before her. Her other hand ran up his shirt, feeling the contours of his rippling muscles, arousing him further.

_To think sneaking a peak at Koneko's Itcha Itcha book would actually have proven useful. _

Mamushi had only heard of these things before by the sniggering guards back in Otogakure. But now she knew why they found it so addictive. Her nerves were pulsing with pleasure, her skin burning with every feathering touch of his toned abdomen. She lingered her wandering hand at the top of his six pack, drawling teasing circles there as she continued to pump his cock with her other hand.

Gaara gripped the sandy wall before him tightly. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to let slip a whimper, as if that would make him look weak.

Pure sparks of pleasure shot up from his groin and up his spine. It was difficult for him to stay standing, that sensuous viper cradling his body, and stoking his shaft at a wicked pace. She traced her thumb over the slit of the crown of his cock. Mamushi gasped behind him, feeling his pre cum meet her inquisitive fingertips. She then sped up, fisting at his shirt, feeling the heavy movements of his chest as he panted. The faster she stroked him, the heavier his breathing became, Gaara could feel his climax was near, so he started to thrust into her hand, and then shuddered with bliss. He released a throaty moan, riding the waves of his orgasm, not noticing his seed spill on the floor before him, and down Mamushi's fingers.

Mamushi withdrew her fingers, whipping her hand on the ground.

_I'll wash it in the river in a minute._ She waited for Gaara to put himself away, and do up his trousers. He turned to look at her, and smiled brightly at her, especially when he saw her bright red cheeks. He may have been the one surprised and pleasured, but it looked like Mamushi got a lot of enjoyment out of it too.

The snake and sand ball round them crumbled to the ground, leaving the two Genin in silence.

"Erm...."

"Hmm?" Mamushi giggled. The killing machine had been reduced to a nervous kitten, by her. It made her feel slightly powerful. Until-

"Your...panties?" He pointed to her with his finger, her dainty black French panties dangling off the end. Mamushi's golden eyes widened and she screeched. Gaara then got to bark a laugh, as she furiously struggled to get her panties on, as quickly as possible, without exposing herself at all.

"Stop laughing!" Mamushi yelped brushing down her skirt, and pouting off to the side. Gaara coughed into his hand, his lips still quirked to the side in amusement.

"I expect to see you at the main building no more than 24 hours after me." He folded his arms, masking his face into his normal blank expression. Except, there was still a twinkle in his aqua eyes, making him look even more dashing. To Mamushi anyway.

"Hai, I'll be there." Mamushi whispered, finishing fastening her top up.

"Mamushi…Gomen." He had his eyes closed, ashamed. "I forced you to, the one person who, I-"

Mamushi got up on her tip toes and kissed his lips, silencing him tenderly.

"I still don't understand what we are, this. I don't know how it happened, or why, but…I like it. I know we aren't, erm-"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smirked at her, amused.

"Well…we've only been together 4 times now."

"But we are so-"

"Connected?"

"You read my mind."

"Demo…Gaara…how long are we going to chance meet like this? Koneko-chan has already caught us."

"Until after the exams." Hurt creased over her face, her eyes closed. The more time she spent with him, whether they were just talking, or being intimate. Or even when they just looked across the room at each other, happiness blossomed in her chest, brighter than before. To think that she'd have to pretend not to know him again..."Then you'll come back to Suna with me."

"Nande?!" she gawked at him, but he just turned round and headed off back towards the forest.

Dear Gods, another one! "They won't deny _me_ this. I'll _make_ them transfer you. To my team. Replace Temari. I'll fix it, somehow." It was like a dark promise.

"…Gaara…I-"

He span on her feet, gave her a strong kiss, pressed his forehead to hers.

"I…feel alive with you. I'm…not alone, when I'm with you. It doesn't hurt." Mamushi found herself in his arms, and cocked her head to one side.

"What doesn't hurt?"

"My heart wound." He blushed awkwardly, kissed her lips again, softly for once, and stepped back. "Until the next time, Mamushi-chan."

"Hai…next time…"


	35. Unmeantionable pain and on the run

_Alright already I got the pauking message!_

Koneko stomped her beautiful high heeled leather boots into the forest floor as she glowered forward. Her fists were firmly on her hips and she was grinding her teeth together.

_How the hell am I supposed to 'be one' with my partner, or even trust her, when she has secret rendezvous' with people she supposedly doesn't know? Especially when we're in the middle of one of the most important exams of our life! And the lies!_

Koneko growled, kicking the foliage at her feet with frustration. _She keeps lying to me and making it impossible for me to make her tell me the damn truth! It's like I can't be sure she even has my back!_

She grunted to herself, muttering angrily under her breath. She hardly noticed as a gush of wind brushed through her explosive pigtails, except for the wisp of a scent that licked at her nose.

Immediately Koneko threw herself backwards; so hard she slammed her back into a tree, and winded herself in her desperate effort to move.

And it was good thing she did, as stood where she once was, was a smoking dead black ring in the floor. Her eye wavered in fear, seeing she was a second away from being fried by something. _But I didn't even see what did it, or where it came from!_

Koneko kept her back up against the tree, using it as a way of knowing her enemy _wasn't_ behind her. At least that was something.

_Ok, ok keep calm._She took a deep breath, and flexed her claws down by her sides. What really unnerved her was the _lack_ of noise. There wasn't even a worm crawling through the undergrowth, or a birth chirping in the trees. It was deathly silent. She could even hear her own tensed breathing it was that quite.

She inclined her head to one side and narrowed her eye. There was finally a sound, but she couldn't think what exactly it was. It sounded almost like gushing wind...but softer...like...something was cutting _through_ the air...almost like...

Koneko screamed as the tree she was using has her shelter shattered into millions of splinters behind her. She stood there, frozen to the spot with fear, her body shaking and her chest heaving as she hyperventilated. Her lips trembled beneath her mask and her blood ran cold.

A hand lightly traced the spine of her back and smoothed onto her shoulder.

But she did not scream, and she did not move.

She didn't dare.

"Your senses are improving." His deep rumbling voice purred by her ear, the heat of his face radiated to hers, letting her know just how close he was, without feeling him, or turning her head to look at him. "You sensed my attack in the clearing before I even came at you." He blew at her cheek softly, sending shivers down her spine. "I am slightly disappointed though. I thought you would have heard me coming up behind you." He purred, tracing a very sharp, very intimidating fang over the shell of her ear. "And your nerves as still the same. You heart is racing so fast, I could _dance_ to it." He growled sensually grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into his front feverishly. "Well? You have yet to say anything?"

_I'm far too shit scared_

Koneko frantically fingered through every memory bank in her head for an answer how to get away from him. Ninjutsu? Out of the question, he was far too close for her to pull off any hand signs. Genjutsu? No, he was behind her. And illusions weren't exactly her strong point. And Taijutsu was definitely a no no, after all, he was inhumanly strong. And so close...

What did she have left? All her Shinobi skills were useless...

...except she wasn't just a Shinobi, was she?

_...I'm a kunoichi._Koneko took a deep breath, and relaxed her aching muscles. She leaned her head away from his eager lips and fangs, and giggled softly.

"Well tiger, what can I do for you today, hmmm?" She half closed her eye, putting on a calm facade.

"Well, being a little more agreeable _is_ a start." He chuckled darkly, loosening his tight grip on her shoulders, and slipping his hands down her arms, resting on her wrists.

Good. It was working.

"I can be as agreeable as you like, when you're not stood behind me. I can't be nice to whom I can't see, after all."

There was a pained silence, as Koneko waited to see if he decided to move from behind her or not.

He smirked and chuckled darkly, as he slowly released her wrists, and stalked around her, stopping only when he was face to face with her.

It was Naruto.

Same orange tracksuit. Same ruffled blonde hair. Same face.

But his eyes were red and demonic, the cute whisker marks on his face were thick and angry, his teeth sharp like a vampire from a horror movie, and his nails black, and sharp. Like claws.

It wasn't Naruto.

"Well, you can see me _now._Still think you'll be nice to me? Ne?"

"I could be." Koneko placed one hand on her hip seductively, the other hand placed modestly on her chest. Drawing his attention to her god given mounds. _This could be my chance to finally get some answers. If Naruto could tell me about my 'seal'...then maybe this guy can._"But I am a little reluctant. After all, you _do_confuse me."

"Ne?" He smirked, his eyes wide and locked onto her. Reminding her of a fox staring down a cornered rabbit...such hunger... "What about me confuses you, _exactly_?"

"For a start, I've never heard of you. You live in Naruto-kun's head, and yet he never talks of you?" Koneko placed a finger on her lip through the mask, and looked off to the side in thought. "That confuses me." She shrugged her shoulders cutely. "I guess that means he isn't aware of you, or, he's...ashamed of you, ne?"

He chuckled darkly. Inclining his head to one side with amusement. It was strange, watching her lovable, immature Naruto act so...mature, dark and...sadistic. It was like some evil man was stuck in the boy's body.

"Careful oni-hime. Being fresh with me is only cute for so long."

"So ka." Koneko nodded her head, walking off to the side to sit on a log, seemingly very relaxed about the situation. She crossed one leg over the other, and placed her finger to her chin in deep contemplation. "So who are you? That confuses me. And then there is the strange _seal_ that has appeared on my navel since we last met..." Her eye darted to him, waiting for any reaction. It was lucky for her that Naruto let it slip it was a seal, as the 'person' before her immediately grinned from ear to ear. He bore his fangs with excitement and chuckled.

"Clever girl. You figured out what it was. Demo..." He took a step towards her, and it took all of her self control not to flinch from his advance. She was constantly reassuring herself in her head that she would be ok if she could only lead the conversation down the right path to distract him long enough for Mamushi to _find_her... "Do you know what the seal is _sealing_in you, exactly?" He stood before her, arms crossed, looking down her with those eerie eyes of his. He seemed invigorated to be having this verbal dance with her. But all he did was _not_ answer her questions.

Which was really starting to piss her off.

"Actually, that is one of the things that confuses me. Naruto has a seal too..." her eye widened slightly, Tensai brain connecting the dots. "...which is what's keeping you in his head, ne?"

"Hai." He licked his upper lip slowly, the hunger in his eyes getting stronger the longer he looked at her. Koneko even subconsciously shifted in her seat under his intense gaze. But her poker face didn't falter.

"And you're...called Kyuubi?"

"Hai." He grinned, biting his bottom lip, almost like he was restraining himself, waiting for her to say something else.

"Got a last name?" His grin faltered. Obviously that wasn't what he wanted her to say.

"Iie, don't need one. My name...acts as a title. More than a name."

"So...how did you get in Naruto-kun?"

"By force. Against my will." He stepped to her left, looking down at her face; her mask in particular. This made her blink nervously, and she resided to look ahead of her, regaining her cool.

"Like you did to me?"

"Hai." She then jumped, as he sat next to her. She waited, on high alert, but he didn't touch her, so she continued.

"But I haven't got an alternate personality running riot in my head...so..." Koneko took a deep breath of bravery and turned to look right at him. "...what did you...put _in_me...?"

"I'm not sure...if you're ready to know. But, let's just say..." Koneko squeaked as he suddenly took her shoulders, and pulled her towards him, holding her steady. Now her heartbeat picked up again, feeling helpless now she was in his grasp. "I've given you power. An...unfair advantage. A helping hand. If you accept it."

"Well, actually I don't, so, you can go back into Naruto's mind now and-" Kyuubi roared in her face, and she shook with fear.

That wasn't human.

"Where did I say you had a choice in the matter?" One clawed hand gripped tightly at her shoulder, the other lowering to her abdomen, where he slowly pressed his sharp claws into her leather armour.

"O onegai. K Kyuubi-san! It it hurts! Don't!" Koneko screamed, knowing what was going to happen next. At least last time, it was a surprise, so she didn't have the instant dread or the sick feeling in her stomach to contend with in anticipation of...

His claws sank through her leather armour, and she could now feel his claws digging into her skin. "Onegai! Stop!"

"I know koishii, but I'll hold you the entire time." He almost sounded like he was sorry.

Until he tore torso from her leather top.

"NOOO!" Koneko screamed, her fight or flight mechanism 100% choosing flight at this moment, as his strong hand pressed once more against her navel, fingers spread wide over her burning seal. It had forced itself through her concealing Genjutsu.

She kicked her arms and legs out, desperately trying to get away from him. She clawed at his face, kicked at his sides, screamed as loud as she could, but to no avail.

Kyuubi threw her to the floor, straddled her, and pushed her into the ground with his hand on her seal.

All over the forest a gut wrenching scream of total mortal agony could be heard. It was so loud and terrifying, that the birds took flight from the trees, and all the supposedly dangerous monsters that lived in the _forest of death_fled away from the epicentre.

Her body arched against the floor, her head pushing back against the soil, her feet and fingers digging into it, until her nails were tainted with blood.

Her blue eye became blood shot, and felt like it would explode in her head.

Her bones locked into place in that inhuman, contorted position.

Her skin burnt, steam rising from her in waves, blood evaporating through her pores...

Her muscles went into spasm, stretching, tearing, bursting, bonding.

Her screeching silenced. But not because her agony had subsided. She had been screaming so loudly, her vocal cords had torn in her throat.

Her mouth was still wide open, silently screaming in vein.

It felt like an eternity of torturous pain, before she finally started to numb, the pain ebbing away to a dull ache. Her body fell flat on the floor and her head lolled to the side, her right eye looking up at her torturer.

"Good girl." Kyuubi lowered to lay next to her, his hand still on her navel. He simply watched her, knowing she would go unconscious soon. "If you were a normal girl, you would have died after 30 seconds of that." Koneko crocked and flinched in pain. "Shhhhhhh, koishii, you will heal. You just need to heal." The way he was talking to her, his eyes having grown strangely tender, was almost like he _hadn't_ just put her through unmentionable pain. Koneko narrowed her eye on him, even as he gently brushed her bangs out of her face; letting him know she was still pissed with him, and wanted his balls on a plate.

Too bad she couldn't move.

"Hhh(croak)." She spluttered, twitching her fingers, willing them to lash out and get that teme away from her.

"Hmmm?" He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, purring softly, trying to calm her.

"Hhh...o...ow...l." Koneko broke out in a coughing fit, and squeaked in fear as he pulled down her mask.

"There, that's my koishii. As beautiful now as you were when you were a babe." He licked her cheek, and ignored that she turned her head away from him. Even though it sent shooting pains down her spine. "No, actually, you're _more_beautiful now."

"Ow...lo..long..." He blinked at her, slowly slipping an arm under her shoulders, making her inhale sharply with pain at the sudden movement.

"How long? Oh, how long was I in you?" He grinned, pulling her up into his arms, ignoring the spasm of pain it caused to rocket through her tender limbs. She looking him in the face, confusing clearly in her tired, blood shot eye. _What does he mean in me?_ "At least...30 minutes. You really are perfect for my plans. I was able to put four times as much in you than last time. You've gotten that much stronger since I last..." He then smirked, seeing her eye droop. He chuckled at how hard she was fighting sleep. "My little fighter. My koishii." He started to rock her gently in his arms, trying to assist her descent into unconsciousness.

"T...t... mm." She was struggling to say something. So Kyuubi leaned his head down to her face, to try and catch it. "...teme..." At that he cackled with mirth, her head lolling to the side, well and truly out of it now.

Kyuubi watched her in his arms and checked they were alone.

He softened his grin to a tender, sad smile, and licked her cheek, as if that alone would heal her wounds.

"Forgive me."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Kyuubi snapped his head up, eyes wide, and locked onto the lithe, pale form of his koishii's partner, Mamushi.

She came powering into the small clearing, skidding to a stop before them. "Kami! What happened to Koneko-chan?" Mamushi reached out to take her, but stopped as 'Naruto' stepped back.

Mamushi raised her eyes questionably to his, and immediately activated her Sharingan. "...Give her to me...Naruto-kun..." She noticed the red pigment of his eyes, and the difference in his aura, his demure, and didn't like it. "Now, if you please, onegai." Mamushi stepped forward again, arms outstretched to take her partner.

There was a moment of awkward silence, where Mamushi slid her foot to one side, braced to pounce forward if she had to.

"She was attacked. I...I didn't get here in time." 'Naruto' coughed, reluctantly letting her go. "I was only out here...scouting for my team. Will she be ok with you?"

"Of course." Mamushi replied immediately stepping forward. when he didn't step back, she advanced quickly up to them.

After a staring match, 'Naruto' handed Koneko's unconscious form over to Mamushi, after pulling her mask back into place.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. You should get back to your team now, ne?"

"...hai...take care of her."

"I will, honest." Her tone was stern, her eyes locked onto him with her Sharingan, holding her friend close to her body.

The two Shinobi slowly backed away from each other, in different directions, and didn't turn their backs to each other until they were well out of sight.

Mamushi broke out into a speedy run, summoning Hisashi against a tree, and continued to run until he caught up to her. She then leapt onto his back, cradling her slumbering teammate before her.

"Misssstressss. I will require at leasssst two ssssssouls now."

"You can eat two enemy ninja on the way, if you like. But we must get to the centre tower, avoiding every other group that could hinder us, before nightfall."

"Ne?" Mamushi gripped onto the purple rope ribbon around his neck, holding on as he sped up rapidly.

"Something's going to happen in the forest then...and we can't be here."

"Undersssssssstood, missssstresss." Hisashi favoured the low ground, taking to the shadow of the pits and cover of the many other snake eyes all around him to alert him to any other presence.

Mamushi's adrenaline still coursed through her, looking up through the canopy of the trees. It was getting dark, nightfall was catching up with them.

"Hurry Hisashi, we're almost out of time."

"Yesssss Misssstresss!" he sped up as much as he could, and Mamushi looked down at her friend.

Koneko had started to twitch, her eye screwed up in pain, and limbs clenching randomly. Mamushi watched her struggle in her own mind, unable to wake when her pale hands shook her trembling, whimpering teammate. _This is not good. I have checked all her vitals, and I can't find any injury, external or internal, yet she suffers. And my medical Jutsu's are competent enough not to miss anything...why can't she wake? And what was with Naruto-kun's eyes...he didn't seem...human..._

Finally the tower came into sight, Hisashi having eaten two large monstrous bores as his payment, as they had managed to plough past, or avoid any other Shinobi so far.

"We're nearly safe, Koneko-chan. We're-AAAHHHH KONEKO-CHAN! NOOOO!"


	36. THE GRUDGE

Sorry this took a while for me to update, but I wont be nearly as long with the next update!!

Enjoy!!!

_And now for today's chapter...._

"N....no..."

Mamushi stared down in horror.

In a split second, she had killed her best friend.

She had been so busy in her own thoughts about the time and Naruto's strange behaviour...that she had totally missed the familiar sound of a small projectile flying through the air.

Right over her shoulder.

And down into the twitching abdomen of her fallen comrade.

Hisashi vanished in a puff of smoke, having also being pierced by one of the multiple kunai thrown down from above.

To Mamushi's horror, that one kunai that got past her defences, had split into 5, jutting out at horrid angels from Koneko's abdomen.

Blood was pooling from the wound, slickening Mamushi's panicking fingers, as she desperately laid her friend down, and applied pressure around the wound.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mamushi screamed, her blood slick fingers slipping against her Koneko's neck, as she desperately tried to find a pulse. "KONEKO!" She activated her Sharingan...only to see chakra dimming in the body before her. Like the light of a candle slowly dimming into darkness. "No-no-no-no-no-no God damn it! You are NOT allowed to die!"

There so much damage, ruptured arteries, torn muscles, and very probably damage to her vital organs too. But with all that dark red blood, as she saw was chaos. The one thing she knew, was that if she took out the splintered kunai, she would die immediately. "I, I'm n not a m medic-nin! I I don't know what to do!" Her hands shook above the weeping wound, subconsciously wondering why the hell Koneko hadn't even woken up from her injury. She looked dead already... _This is all my fault! I should have heard that kunai coming. I should have been concentrating harder. I should have-_

"Alright, a direct hit!" Mamushi's head snapped up, eyes wide, lips parted, Sharingan still whirling.

There was a man before her, wearing a large bamboo hat and a reed robe. It was one of the men that had accompanied her father into the forest.

One of her father's men.

_Otousan..._

"What are you staring at? I missed you, didn't I? Now be a good runt and hand over your scrolls. The last thing Orochimaru-sama needs is _you _messing things up with your _presence_." He walked towards her, but stopped after taking only a few steps. She was frozen stiff, but something was happening. Her face, her arms, her eyes, her entire body remained stiff, and yet the skin around her eyes was...rippling?

Purple scales blossomed around her eyes, spreading like a ripple all over her perfect pale skin.

Until you could no longer see her angelic form, but the form of a reptilian hybrid. A girl, with snake's skin, and gigantic red Sharingan eyes.

"You...why...why..." Her voice wavered, her eyes wide and her hands shaking as she continued to apply pressure to Koneko's wound. "Why would you..."

"You mean, why'd I kill her?" He lazily pointed at the cold body of her beloved friend, like she was nothing. "To get you out the way."

"So...to reiterate..." Mamushi cocked her head to one side eerily, fangs protruding from her dark lips, her voice becoming more and more sibilant as her rage bubbled within her. And from the insane look in her eyes, that rage was about to burst the dam. "...you only did this...because of _me? _This is _because _of me?"

"Hai." He smirked at her, seemingly not intimidated by her transformation, or her murderous glare. "And you can't do anything about it, because if you take your hands off that wound, you'll kill her." He chuckled darkly, pulling another of those nasty splitting kunai from beneath his robes. He poised himself ready to either finish the job on Koneko, or silence Mamushi once and for all.

"SSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

A gush of hot air ruffled the hair at the nape of his neck, the smell of rotting flesh rising to his nostrils.

He froze, his breath caught in his chest, as he slowly turned to face the source of the sudden noise. Only to wish he hadn't.

"Who said I had to move my hands to kill you?" Mamushi whispered softly, her eyes whirling for several seconds, until they froze in place, and the lights went out.

The Otogakure operative screamed, seeing his entire world phase into red and black shadows. He tried to throw his weapon, to see it was gone. He searched his robes desperately, to find he had been totally disarmed!

He tried to run, but the dark floor seemed to come to life, and coiled like tendrils around his ankles, holding him in place. The skin where the living darkness held him started to burned at his skin, and spikes erupted through the tendrils, blood pouring from his wounds. The smell of his own cooking flesh tickled his flared nostrils, and his lungs burned only from the constant screaming that left his mouth.

His eyes were fixed on the form of Mamushi, hands in the bleeding body of her friend, those whirling Sharingan eyes vibrating in their sockets.

The tips of the black tendrils burrowed suddenly into his legs, and forced their way up his body from the inside, erupting through his abdomen at different sides, only to twist on itself, and strike back through his chest, sliding though his open mouth, silencing his agonising screams. Suddenly, like a leaf changes direction in the fickle wind, the tendrils tore away from each other, tearing the Shinobi's body apart with it.

Mamushi's Sharingan eyes faded back to amber, and she focused once more on the mutilated body of her father's henchmen, still unused to carrying out her vengeance, in only a second.

Blood had actually sprayed across her face from the body being torn apart, but that didn't concern her now.

"Koneko-chan...you...you're fading..." Her hands were still slick with blood, and despite her best efforts, the blood just kept pooling outside of her best friend's body. "I don't know what to do!" Mamushi screamed out, crying heavily as she watched her friend die. If only she had paid more attention when Kabuto had tried to teach her medical Ninjutsu. _Wait..._ "The flute!!"

She quickly elongated her tongue from her mouth, into her back pocket, and pulled the silver flute into her mouth which Kabuto gave her to use in an emergency. She filled her lungs and blew, hard, until she had to gasp for air, and the flute fell from her mouth and to her lap. "KABUTO!!!!" Mamushi screamed, whipping her head from side to side, desperately looking for her old sensei. "KABUTO!!! I NEED YOU!!"

Thud

She heard someone land behind her, and she knew she couldn't turn round without removing vital pressure from Koneko's wound.

"K...Kabuto...?"

There was a few seconds of silence. Was it Kauto? Or someone else?

"Mamushi!"

Kabuto skidded on his knees over to her, having seen a pool of blood by knelt feet, and scanned over the situation quickly. "This is bad."

"I know it's bad!!!" Mamushi screamed, getting his instant and full attention. "I know the flute was for me, but I swear to any god deity spirit or demon if you don't fix her I will bleed you dry!" Her skin was still covered in her purple scale armour, showing she was losing control of herself. "Do it now!"

"You know I can't! You calling me like this alone could get us both killed!"

"But _he _won't kill you _now_." Mamushi snarled at him, and the sounds of hissing could also be heard from the trees around them.

Kabuto briefly looked over to the bloody masses and entrails around the floor, then the arterial spray across her scale face.

"It seems, it isn't safe for me to say no. Since you've already tasted blood and death today." Kabuto looked again to her wound and started to do hand signs with a furious pace. "I will try. But it may already be too late."

"Then use your forbidden Jutsus." He shot her a look, not expecting that at all. "If you have to." He pressed his hands onto the wound, chakra pouring through his hands and to her body.

"This is strange." He hissed, seemingly in pain. "There is already another chakra presence here."

"Is it part of the attack?"

"No, there is too much. There...is a _lot_ of foreign chakra here."

"Just fix her!" She snarled, especially when Kabuto pushed her hands out of the way. "Kabuto!"

"I need to be in here." He spat, furiously moving his hands round, stimulating chakra points to mend themselves and tissues around them. "The other chakra-it might be the key to this."

"What?"

"Need to concentrate-shut up." Kabuto hissed, his hands seemingly burning in her body. Steam rose up from his shaking hands, but he didn't stop. "Its trapped...if I can release some...fuck!"

Kabuto jumped back suddenly and Mamushi clawed forward and grabbed him, about to lash out at him, when something caught her eye.

Koneko was sat up, her stomach flawless. There wasn't one break in the skin, no scar, no blood...other than the blood still on the floor round them. There was a _lot _of blood there.

"...Mamushi...?"

"Koneko chan?!" Mamushi threw herself to her knees in front of her, and started checking her vitals. Kabuto cradled his burnt hands to his chest, waiting for his dead cell regeneration technique to finish its work. It was strange though, he thought. That chakra store she had within her was so corrosive, it killed his chakra as soon as he tried to push it into her to heal her. But he managed to barely stimulate one, what appeared to be, a foreign dead chakra pathway...and the flesh didn't just regenerate, but reanimate the dead tissue as well.

"What happened...my head hurts..."

"Your _head_?!? Your frigging HEAD?!" Mamushi just laughed, crying shaking, her skin rippling back to its normal alabaster colour. "Your head hurts, my god. Koneko, you almost..."

Koneko rubbed the back of her head, which she cocked to the side inquisitively. "...don't you remember anything?"

"Erm...Naruto!" Koneko jumped up to her feet, looking wildly around her. "I-is he here?!"

"No, dobe." Mamushi got up to her feet, and went to hug her friend, when Koneko ran over to her and grabbed her arms.

"Oh my god are you ok?!?!" Mamushi just blinked at her.

"What?"

"You're covered in blood!!"

"Oh." Mamushi smiled softly. "It's not mine."

"Oh." Koneko shuddered. "Good. Erm, who's is it?" It was then she stepped to the side, and felt something wet squelch under her boot. She and Mamushi looked down together, and Koneko's hair bristled, her eye grew white and she sweat dropped. She shakily brought her boot back up and stepped back, slowly. "W-w-w-was _that_ once a person?!?"

"Yes." Mamushi placed her bloody hand on Koneko's arm, which freaked her out even more. She shuddered, and looked back to the bloody entrails all over the place.

"Can I ask...why?"

"He attacked us. You were unconscious, so I handled it." Mamushi smiled happily, and looked over Koneko's shoulder at Kabuto, who waved at her, and vanished in a silent puff of smoke.

"Oh my god! Mamushi!!!" Koneko barked angrily. Mamushi blinked at her, not sure what she was going to say to her next, but it sounded like she was in big trouble. "You better not have use an awesome Jutsu while I was out of it!"

Mamushi giggled, loving that Koneko seemed to be her old self again.

"It wasn't anything interesting. In fact, I didn't even lift a finger." Mamushi giggled behind her bloodied hand, and pointed forward. "The tower is just over there. And..." She started kicking at bloody piles of flesh (whilst Koneko finally lost her resolve, and vomited against a tree) until she found something. "Ta daa." Mamushi giggled at Koneko's weak stomach. "3 Earth scrolls." She held up three bloody scrolls, all still intact, from a pile of red goo.

"Cool." She gagged, leaning against the tree for support, using one hand to give Mamushi the thumbs up. "I think our heaven scroll and 3 earth scrolls will do the trick." She looked up, and saw Mamushi pulling the scrolls into very familiar waterproof bags... Koneko Ran forward and smacked her strange friend over the head. "Dont-even-think-about-it! In fact!" Koneko took them, resisting the need to barf at the feel of the slick, still warm, bloody scrolls in her hands. "I'll carry them. We're almost there anyway..."

It was only a 5 minute guarded walk before they entered the tower. Iruka _was_ smiling as he waited for them to catch up to them.

But the sight of Koneko with half her costume missing, and Mamushi covered from head to toe in blood, with no visible injuries of her own...made the bile rise to the back of his throat in thought...

"Congratulations ladies." Iruka steeled his face to smiled at them both. Koneko, as always, had her arms crossed, one eye half closed, looking half bored and half pissed off. While Mamushi was smiling with pure joy.

Which meant she basically looked like the grudge with all that blood...

"It was easy, right?"

"Oh yes. Hardly any effort was required at all." Mamushi looked to Koneko, who nodded with pride.

"See you're getting there. You'll be making smart ass come backs like a whip in _no time_." Koneko patted Mamushi's head, and shuddered and blood dribbled off her fingers as she brought them back. "But maybe first, a shower."

"And a wardrobe change." Mamushi eyed her friend up, missing a substantial portion of her body and chest armour...and leather...

She might as well be wearing a leather bra and skirt with the way she looked.

"Don't you be dissing me and my attire when you look like something that crawled out of certificate 18R horror movie." Koneko chuckled, when Mamushi seemed to take that as a compliment. "And your sticky!"

"That's not my fault!"

"Ladies!!!" Iruka yelled, unable to take their eerie chit chat any longer. "Scrolls please." Iruka held his hand out, and became fixated as Mamushi's throat seemed to be gagging, in the reverse direction. Her jaw dislocated, and she slid her bloody hand into her mouth. With a spluttering cough, she withdrew the wet plastic bag containing their original heaven scroll, and plopped it onto Iruka's awaiting hands. He actually gagged, but managed to keep it down.

He then turned to Koneko, who quite normally handed him three scrolls. It was only when he feel warm slime on his hands did he look down.

To see they were soaked in blood. "You have major issues. You need help."

"I'll keep that in mind Skippy. So, can we go?"

"...hai...that way..." Iruka pointed to the door to his left, and looked to his hands, horrified and mesmerised at the same time.

Koneko winked at him, and looked to Mamushi. "Bloody ladies first?"

"Hai, arigato, Koneko-chan." The two girls plodded off through the open door, without a care in the world, holding hands between them and giggling. This left Iruka to look at the 4 scrolls covered in saliva and blood, and shudder to himself.

"It isn't right, it isn't right...."


	37. Bitch in the mirror

Wow another chapter in the space of 24 hours!!

I'm on a roll!!!

Well, enjoy!!

_And now for today's chapter...._

"My God did you see his pauking face!?! Hilarious!"

"Did do well? I'm not use to participating in jokes."

"You were great! You can be my new smart ass side kick!"

The two girls giggled together, and round the corner in the waiting room, amongst many other Shinobi, were 3 very anxious people.

Yoko Akane. She was drumming her perfect red nails against her flawless skin, and chewing the inside of her cheek.

Kakashi Hatake. He was actively standing back with a passive face, oblivious to the rest of the room. But the rest of the room didn't know that he was frantically pacing, in his mind, and breaking things he was that anxious.

Gaara Hyouten AKA Gaara no Sabaku. He was stood besides his siblings, whom were talking amongst themselves as Gaara brooded and stared at the door.

And all three Shinobi stiffened with the sound of the girls' laughter coming down the hall.

What they saw however, made them do a double take.

"Mamushi you're covered in blood!!!! What happened to you?!?!?!"

"What the HELL are you wearing?!?!"

"...so much blood..."

Yoko pulled a small hanky out of her back pocket and started wiping frantically at Mamushi's screwed up face. This wasn't exactly pleasant, after all.

"Yoko-sensei, onegai, matte-"

"My god did you jump in a bucket of it or something?!? It's everywhere!! Where the fuck is your injury!?!?" Yoko screeched, horrified by her student's appearance and looking for the source of the blood. Mamushi simply giggled and pushed her sensei's hands offer her.

"It's not my blood, sensei."

There was a few moments of awkward silence, before Mamushi blinked at everyone. "...what...?"

"Let's, erm, get you cleaned up." Yoko used the hanky to touch Mamushi's shoulder and push her towards another door.

"See you later Mamushi! Oof." Kakashi had ragged his body warmer over her exposed torso and not been gentle about it. "Papa!"

"Look, I don't care how old you get, I still see a little 6 year old girl that cries when she scrapes her knee, I'm not going to stand here while you're ogled at." He looked over to Kankuro, who simply smirked and looked away.

Kakashi then looked back to Koneko, still holding her shoulders, and they both curved an eye at each other with a mirrored smile. "Well done, pretty kitty."

"I kicked some Shinobi ass, papa."

"Good. Did..." He indicated with his head to the door to the rest rooms. "...Mamushi kick some _bleeding_ Shinobi ass? Because there was a _lot _of blood on her..." He had seen a lot of things in his life as a Konoha Shinobi, ANBU and in the Ninja wars. That amount of blood was a vital amount. The other guy couldn't have survived.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't awake at the time." Koneko chuckled, looking over to the sand Shinobi who seemed to be stood rather close to where they were. Gaara was intently looking at the restroom door, where Mamushi had gone... "That pauk-de however..." Koneko still had a bone to pick with him, and with Mamushi out of the way, this might be her chance. "Papa, I'll be right back."

"No." Kakashi yanked on the back of the body warmer, and brought her back to stand against the wall with him. "No fraternising."

"Ne?!? I wasn't-"

"Of any sort." Kakashi looked down at her coyly. "That includes your fist and his face."

"God damn it." She huffed and slouched angrily against the wall next to him. "How did you know my plans?"

"I saw that look."

"So?"

"I _know_ that look." Kakashi chuckled, and patted her head. "By the way...coming back to your attire...did Yoko-"

"Yup."

"I see." Kakashi looked over to the restroom door. He then pulled away from the wall. "I'll be right back."

"No." Koneko pulled at his jacket, making him turn and look at her. "No killing sensei. I _liked_ this outfit, before it was mauled." Koneko then looked to her father, then to the side.

_Naruto...Kyuubi...there is a lot I need to sort out here. I need to know what he is doing to me for a start..._

"Let me."

"Hm?" Koneko looked up, still having a fist full of Kakashi's jacket.

"Let me kill her. Before she brings out that bag she wouldn't let me look in, which no doubt has another costume in-"

Koneko was off like a shot into the rest room, where the sound of a hair dryer could be heard, and at least two girls squealing in terror...

~oo0oo~

"No."

"Koneko!" Yoko whined, banging against the toilet cubicle. "Come out already."

"Then give me back my clothes!!"

"Do we have to do this _every time_!!"

"YES!" Koneko hit the door from the inside of the cubicle to let her feelings be known. She was pissed.

"But your other clothes are all broken up and in tatters! It wasn't decent...and Kakashi blames me..."

"YOU THINK!!"

"Look, I'm a highly trained Jounin that not only fought in multiple ninja wars, but also rained as a top squadron leader in ANBU. To you really think that tiny metal lock on other side of this door is going to keep me out?" Yoko tapped her foot. "I've changed my clothes too." She mumbled to herself, looking down at herself.

Skin tight red leggings, attached to a low hip hugging sparkly red belt, with a tiger head roaring as the buckle. The red cotton came up from the belt in two pieces, one rectangle strip and the front and one at the back. The front piece just covered up her belly button and turned into a triangle to cover her breasts as a boob tube, which joined the back piece. And as ever, her long red hair shimmered down her back with bangs framing her red lips and emerald eyes.

"ANBU?" The door creaked open, and one suspicious sapphire orb eyed her up. "You were really in ANBU? Isn't it like, illegal to tell me that or something?"

"Probably. But your my student and team mate. You're family, so shush." She smiled at her, as Koneko finally retreated from the cubicle. "See? That isn't so bad now is it?" Koneko looked at herself, and raised a brow at Yoko, questioning her sense of humour.

Her outfit was very similar to Yoko's, except the red leggings stopped mid thigh, with red ribbons tied at the sides to hold them in place. She also had a red tight stretchy skirt, slightly shorter than her leggings, and the same sparkly red tiger buckle belt. However, with her top, one strip went over her navel, triangulated over her bosoms as a boob tube and she had one off the shoulder sleeve attached to the top. No back.

Her sensei had thought of her though, providing her with a red mask to wear and a red Haite-ate to attach her leaf plac to. And she still wore her hair in two large explosive auburn pig tails. "You look hot!"

"My _dad_ is going to _disagree_."

"Ah hell to him." Yoko giggled. Secretly, she planning her will though.. "Mamushi, we ready to go?"

"Hai!" Mamushi skipped over to them, eerily happy about something and giggled. Again, her outfit was very similar to theirs. She had the same leggings as Koneko tied to her mid thigh, but what looked like red material hot pants instead of the skirt. She also had the same belt, and two strips of red material...however...each trip came from her front behind her tiger belt, up either side of her navel, crossed over each breast and tied behind her neck. Her eyelids sparkled with deep red eye shadow and thick red lips. Her hair was taken up in a high ponytail and her hair fell down her back like a waterfall. Her fringe was curved perfectly over her forehead, and she giggled happily. "This is much more comfortable than the last outfit!!"

Yoko clapped her hands and hugged her until her feet left the floor, telling her how proud of her she was.

Koneko died on the floor, her eyes swirling comically.

Mamushi was even more scantily dressed than she was. And all she could say, was this was more _comfortable_?!?!

"Are you out of your PAUKING MIND!!" Koneko ran over to the hugging women, pulled Mamushi out of the Yoko booby death grasp, and shook her. "Look at you!! Yoko's done it to us again!! I mean, look at you!! You're boobs are tightly packed in there and they're trying to break free!?!?!" Koneko panted at her, and Mamushi just giggled.

"I can fight much more easily in this outfit, which is all that matters. I have to protect you after all." Mamushi looked over to the mirror and smiled. "I...I have decided I like looking...pretty." Mamushi looked over to Koneko, who looked like she had been hit with a wet fish. "I wouldn't choose this for myself though!" She said reassuringly. Not that that _did_ much..."

"You both look gorgeous!! Oh, and I've burned your other clothes. So don't even think about changing back."

"Hai hai hai." Koneko looked at Mamushi, who was just smiling contently at her. "Are you happy about something?"

_You're alive._

"No, nothing."

"Right...coz you're really freaking me out here..."

"No, everything is pauking good." Mamushi took Koneko's hands and led her towards the door. "Did I say that right?"

"Yeah, good enough. Yoko-sensei!" the door opened, Yoko following them. "Prepare to DIE!"

~oo0oo~

Kakashi took one look at his baby girl, dropped his aloof persona and marched right over to them.

"Yoko. A word. Now." Kakashi then ragged his jacket off, leaving him in a black tank top, and threw it over both kunoichi's heads.

"Demo-"

"Now." He grabbed his luscious Minx's elbow and dragged her off to one side.

Koneko and Mamushi held the jacket above their heads like a tent, and watched the mime show that was Kakashi hissing threats at Yoko, who was giggling behind her hand and flicking her hair. This was obviously her dismissing his empty threats, which seemed to be pissing him off more.

It was then that Koneko leaned into Mamushi's ear.

"I can't lip read, but I think she just said something to do with no nooky for you."

Mamushi narrowed her brows and looked closer at the bickering pair. Kakashi seemed pained by something, but he was still pointing aggressively at their smirking sensei.

"You think so? Wouldn't that be punishment for Yoko sensei too?" Mamushi blinked back to her friend, who just rolled her sapphire eye at her.

"Yes, but that's not what Kakashi's thinking about right now. And Yoko seems to have my papa round her lacy finger." The girls giggled together, only to look up and see Yoko stood before them, arms folded and an eye brow raised at them both.

"Problem?"

"Iie."

"Here." Mamushi handed the jacket back to Yoko, who looked at the it like it was staring at her.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Give it back to Kakashi-san when you two next-"

"MEET!" Koneko squeaked, her hand over Mamushi's mouth. "When you guys next meet. As, erm, all the sensei stand in the same place, during the exams, right?" Koneko looked sternly at Mamushi, who blushed.

"...right..." Yoko looked carefully at her girls, and pursed her lips.

_There is no way they know. They can't know. I've been so careful..._

"Sensei? What do we do now?"

"Why you little maggots!" Team Akane looked round to see the source of the noise. Koneko groaned, leaning into Mamushi again.

"Oh great, her again. I swear to Kami-sama, if she makes another reference to me being the 'Hatake-brat', I'm going to shove my fist right up her-"

"Anko-san." Mamushi cut in, as the very Shinobi stood before them with that trade mark grin on her face.

"Why if it isn't mini-Hatake and her sidekick? Well, I'm impressed. I didn't think even you could get through here in less than 24 hours!"

"They were taught well." Yoko stepped in front of the girls, and squared off with Anko, who immediately scowled at her.

"Oh, so they're _yours?_"

"Damn straight. Problem?" Yoko fisted her hands on her hips, and Anko immediately mocked her stance.

"Yeah, with _you _as their sensei, I would have thought they would have timed out of the exams. You know, too busy prancing around and flashing parts of themselves to the male opposition." Anko then did a high pitch giggle and flicked her hair. Yoko's eyes widened, and her nostrils flared.

Koneko looked between the women, and saw her father had decided to step back to a safe distance. Realization finally hit her, as the two women glared each other down.

_Oh my god, are they rivals? Does Yoko sensei have an actual rival?_

When actual snarling could be heard, everyone noticed that Mai, her trusty Tiger summon, was stalking over to them with hunched shoulder blades.

Her fangs were on show, and madness danced in her eyes.

And that was just Yoko.

"Sorry loco Yoko, but unlike the other Shinobi round here, if you threaten to throw your pussy at me, I don't get all excited and think you're actually a Shinobi."

"Loco Yoko?" Mamushi looked to Koneko with confusion, and Anko smirked immediately as the flash of hurt went across their sensei's face.

"Oh, dear. Did you not tell the kiddies about your _escapades _as a kid?" Anko barked a laugh, loving this situation. "Or do they think you're just all perky and perfect? They _have _seen your place, right? All those empty halls? All those Knicks in the walls? The blood stains in the wood?"

"You want to talk about my past, bitch?" Yoko stormed forward, until her chest pushed against Anko's smaller breasts, making her step back for support. "Why don't we talk about you? Hay, Mamushi-chan. Do you _recognise_ Anko?"

"Don't you dare." Anko spat at her, hands clenching into fists by her sides.

"Recognise her?" Mamushi stepped forward, looking more carefully at the exam official. _Now that I think about it..._ She cocked to her head to one side, narrowing her eyes. _I did see something in her eyes when she looked at me before...Did she recognise me?_

"Don't." Anko tried to step back, not liking the eerie look in Mamushi's big amber eyes, as she slowly walked towards her.

"I think you should Mamushi. I'm _sure _your paths have crossed before." Yoko gripped at Anko's jacket. "Now back off. These are _my_ girls, you try to make any moves against _either_ of them, and I'll tear you to pieces."

"You shouldn't have been allowed a team of kids!" Anko spat, pushing Yoko off her. "Least alone _those _kids! You belong in an _institution!"_ Anko pulled one of her kunai from her pouch, and held it before her, pointing with it right at Yoko. "I don't know what the Sandaime was thinking!?!"

"That's none of _your _business." Yoko snapped her head down to her side, caught off guard by Koneko's sudden presence by her side. "For one, the Hokage can do as he pleases. He is above any of _our_ questioning. And two, back the fuck off my sensei!"

"Koneko!" Yoko quipped. "You do not speak to a Jounin like that. Not until you _are _one."

"Gomen sensei." Koneko then spoke with an eerie whisper, twirling her long auburn pigtails around her fingers, drawing attention to her black chakra claws. "I was just feeling, a little _loko_."

"Me too." Mamushi hissed, purple scales rippling around her eyes, making her big amber snake eyes stand out even more. "But, everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway. I'm still high from all-that-blood I walked in wearing."

Anko looked at the three, and put her kunai away.

They were all looking at her with focused eyes, and they all looked suddenly wild and _mad_.

"Maybe we silly little girls who only know how to dance and flash our parts at people, should just dance and keep to ourselves until the actual exams start?" Koneko mocked, sliding her arm up Yoko's arm, who smirked and lifted her arms. Her two students immediately went under her 'wings' and held onto her, pouting like experts.

"Yes, lets. After all, that's _all_ I've taught you...?"

Anko gulped, and stepped back subconsciously.

It was then that team Akane burst out laughing and pointing at the look on Anko's face.

Anko went bright red in the face when she realised she'd been had, big time.

"That's not funny. I really thought you were crazy!"

"C c come on girls." Yoko struggled to stop laughing as she guided her girls over to Kakashi. Anko wasn't impressed, when said silver hair Shinobi was hiding his face behind his Itcha Itcha book to hide his laughing, even though his shoulders were still shaking with his mirth.

Anko screamed with frustration, and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"God damn it." She yelled, smashing a mirror with her fist. She then yelped, looking down at a slight cut in her pinky finger. "Ah man." She popped it in her mouth, and looked around, waiting for the cut to seal.

It was then, that her eyes caught something. Something red.

She almost screamed, when watery blood could be seen at the base of one of the shower cubicles. She sprang forward and banged the door open, thinking she was going to see an injured Shinobi in there.

Only to see a black leather and lace two piece dress....

....tied under the shower head, with the shower on full blast on it.

It was soaked in blood, fresh blood.

"So much blood...oh fuck! That's, that's really." Anko reached out and held the leather top for closer inspection. She then saw a flashback of the beginning of the 2nd exam. "Wasn't..." Anko closed her eyes, thinking hard. "...wasn't Mamushi wearing this?"

She was sure, this was the outfit Mamushi was wearing when she entered the forest of death.

"_But, everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway. I'm still high from all-that-blood I walked in wearing." _

"She...she wasn't joking. The others were, but she wasn't..."


	38. Lines are drawn in red

**CHAPTER 38**

For the next couple of days, it was a living game of monopoly within the tower.

Chuunin waited by the doors for the lucky teams who managed to pass go and collect £200, in this case both heaven and earth scrolls.

And then it was simply taking your own safety into your own hands, like a roll of the dice, hoping not to walk into a preoccupied room with an enemy team.

After all, they could try to cheat and off you there. Especially since the majority of the Chuunin and exam officials don't arrive until the end of the 5 day period.

It was a little different for Koneko and Mamushi, however.

After her last 'encounter' with 'Naruto', Koneko made sure to look over her shoulder every now and then. Sure, it was probably going to _be_ Naruto next time she saw him...

...but as she rested one hand on her stomach, and the other over her surprisingly throbbing left eye, she could help but hope Naruto got eliminated and she wouldn't have to deal with him until the end of the exams.

That not only made her feel terribly guilty, but very sad.

_Maybe Naruto's schizophrenic?_

Koneko sighed, and nodded, pretending that the ointment Mamushi was trying to push on her was _very_ interesting.

And then there was whatever this Kyuubi character was doing to her. All she actually knew was that each time he did 'it', it hurt like hell. She'd black out. And then she'd be fine.

No marks, no bruises, just the same seal on her stomach. Which, with the aid of Genjutsu, she hid from inquisitive eyes.

_Maybe I should tell my papa...he might know what's been done to me. _

She soon shook her head to that.

_All he'd do is worry, take me out of the Chuunin exam and kick the shit out of Naruto, when it might not even be his fault..._

No, she would wait until after the exams. _Maybe I should just ask Naruto...?_

As she thought that, the very tired, battered, dirty and overjoyed blonde idiot bounded into the room, followed by a very weary Sasuke and tentative Sakura.

Koneko grabbed Mamushi's wrist suddenly and dragged her out the door to their side. Dragged was the right word, as Mamushi even landed on her tush once in the other room.

"Koneko chan?"

"Look through the keyhole with that snake eye technique you do and tell me if he's coming."

"Who?" Mamushi shimmied on her hands and knees over to the door as she spoke.

"Naruto." Koneko hissed quietly, as she pressed herself firmly against the wall and away from the door. Mamushi raised a brow at her, and simultaneously rippled vibrant purple scales around her eyes, the slit of her black pupils becoming sharper, and her amber irises glowing eerily.

"Team 7 are debriefing with Kakashi-sensei."

"Is he looking over here? Like he saw us?" Koneko held her breathe, and released it heavily when Mamushi shook her head.

"Have you had an argument?" Koneko blinked down at her kneeling friend, who's eyes returned to normal with a soft blink.

"Erm, kinda. I don't agree with something...he did. Kinda. Which isn't his fault. Kinda."

"Shall I take this as a situation where I nod and agree without understanding?"

"Erm. Yeah." Koneko then walked calmly towards the door to the other side of the room. _Hopefully leading to a kitchen...or just a pile of food..._ Her stomach even growled to let its neglect known.

"Shall we eat?"

"Good plan."

"Mai! Come here now!" Koneko and Mamushi stiffened and sweat dropped. They braced themselves, as that had come from the very room they had fled from...

Bang, open went the door

Thud, down went the two junior kunoichi to the floor. "Oh, Mai! You found the girls at least."

Koneko and Mamushi were laid on their backs, one large furry paw to the outside of their heads, and their hands over their mouths as the mighty strong _breath_ of the Akane tigress summon Mai panted down on them. When the licking started, the girls broke out into giggles and wriggles to get away. "She has the damn strongest nose I have ever seen." Yoko's radiant head appeared as she grabbed into Mai's shoulders, trying to steer her off her students. "All I said was I wondered where you were and off she went! She's unusually temperamental these days." Yoko rubbed her back affectionately and chuckled as the girls got to their feet and brushed themselves off.

"She's been like a third frigging mom these last 4 days!" Koneko bent over to scratch behind Mai's very sensitive ears, earning an appreciative chuff in response.

"Third?" Feeling left out, Mamushi joined in with stroking her back, which was just fine with the constantly purring Mai.

"Hai. Third. Papa is my first mama. Coz he does both."

"Second?" Yoko chuckled, enjoying the quality time they were spending. And, she was still filled to the brim with pride in her two girls getting through the forest so fast without a scratch! She hadn't stopped grinning happily yet.

"Oh." Koneko blushed awkwardly, and pretended to be totally occupied with fussing Mai's face. "Well...you...sensei..." Yoko stopped in her tracks and looked to her charge, stunned. "I've sometimes wondered. You know, what it would be like...to have a mom." Yoko just watched her, feeling tears well up in her emerald eyes as Koneko spoke into the side of Mai's nuzzling face. "I kinda imagined, that if I had one...I'd like her to be like you. And you have taught me all the girl things a mom would...so I guess I kinda think of you as a mother figure." It was then Koneko looked up, and saw Yoko was streaming with silent tears. "I'm sorry! I'll take it back if you want sensei!"

"Don't you dare." Yoko furiously pulled Koneko into an embrace. "...a long time ago...I came to terms with the fact that I was going to be alone, for the rest of my life. I never thought I would have children of my own. But I consider you two as my daughters. As Akane girls." Yoko opened her arms and looked to Mamushi, who seemed to be hiding behind Mai from the conversation. "You too Mamushi, come here."

"I...I'm not one for hugging. I-" She was pulled firmly into the group hug by Koneko.

"Tough. This is a frigging team hug."

"You're part of this family too Mamushi chan." Yoko kissed the top of her head, and then Koneko's too. "Oh, while I have you in my grasp." Yoko reached into her back pouch, and pushed something into Mamushi's hands. "I forgot to give these back to you after the outfit change."

Mamushi held both her leaf and sound Haiti-ate before her and stared at them.

"You're right." Mamushi placed the Konoha Haiti-ate on top of her head and tied it under her high ponytail. She then looked to her old head band, and then to Yoko. "I'm part of this family. I will never try to avoid a family hug again, sensei." Yoko just giggled at her, and placed her hand on her head tenderly. "Good job!"

"Or I'd have to kick your pauking ass." Koneko curved her eye at her, but raised her brow when Mamushi retreated to the door to the main room. "_Now_ where are you going?"

"I have something I have to do. Please continue to fuss Mai for me. I'll be back shortly." She walked through the door with purpose, and as it closed Koneko shrugged and went back to fussing Mai.

Which of course Mai was very grateful for, as she rolled onto her back to expose her stomach for attention.

"What's this?" Yoko looked hard at her old furry friend, and smirked to herself. "You sneaky girl you."

"Ne?" Koneko raised a brow at her sensei, who just grinned at her and continued to fuss Mai. Ignoring the question entirely.

~oo0oo~

Mamushi took a deep breath as she entered the main hall. It was the last day of the allotted time for the forest of death challenge, and nearly everyone who had passed was here, in the main hall, waiting.

She took another deep breath.

Mamushi had her own game of monopoly to play.

When Koneko had been occupied these last 4 days with either Kakashi sensei or Yoko sensei, or _sleep_...Mamushi had been attempting a chance meeting with Gaara...

And she had, for the most part of her attempt.

But whether it be in the dinner cue, in the main hall, walking in passing, or even when she's walked straight up to him, he blanked her.

He outright ignored her existence.

When she spoke to him, he glared at her and walked off.

When she got him alone, it was the same again.

Even when she had been conversing with Koneko in the hall and he walked in, they locked eyes...he about turned...and walked right back out.

He was avoiding her, totally.

So by the fourth day, Mamushi had decided to let him have his way, and ignore him back. If he wanted to be a jerk, she would let him.

_Maybe he's decided he doesn't want to take me back to Suna with him after all? I'm not that lucky._

"_I still don't understand what we are, this. I don't know how it happened, or why, but…I like it. I know we aren't, erm-"_

"_Boyfriend and girlfriend?" He smirked at her, amused. _

"_Well…we've only been together 4 times now."_

"_But we are so-"_

"_Connected?"_

"_You read my mind."_

"_Demo…Gaara…how long are we going to chance meeting like this? Koneko-chan has already caught us."_

"_Until after the exams." Hurt expression on her face. "When you come back to Suna with me."_

_Not that lucky. He seemed adamant..._

But it's not Gaara kun that she was looking for right now...

As he wasn't the only one who could have the plan of taking her with them after the exams....and that she couldn't give to chance.

Her amber eyes scanned the room, analysing every Shinobi in the room, until her eyes fell upon three sound Shinobi, and their Jounin team leader. He had normal, albeit slightly pale skin, honey brown eyes and his black hair tied high up on his head. His sound Haiti-ate on his forehead his plain Jounin uniform didn't let him stand out from anyone else....

...which is how she knew exactly who he really was.

Another deep breath, and she headed off to her target.

She took in her new confidence that came with being a kunoichi, schooled her face to be cheeky and flirtatious, her eyes twinkling and her perfect red lips curved into a naughty smile. Her hips swayed elegantly as she stalked forward.

She almost stopped, when his eyes locked onto hers.

Instead, her Sharingan activated defensively, whirling mystically and perfectly matching the rest of her alluring get up. Her breasts even bounced ever so slightly in their tight restraints with every step she took.

And then she was before him, in his full gaze, with his full attention.

There was no going back now.

"Ohayo, sensei. Lovely evening, isn't it?"

"Nowhere near as lovely as you, mesume." His 'students' surrounded them, looking outward, to give them some sort of privacy.

She was now trapped. "You certainly have matured with your absence."

"Hn." She shrugged it off, knowing he didn't mean any of it. She placed her hands on his chest, leaned closer slowly and whispered by his ear. "If you say so, Otousan." She pulled back, but kept her hands on his chest. "I have something for you."

"Is it a damn good reason for you insolence, brat?" He smiled wickedly at her, seeing her future pain reflecting in his cruel eyes.

"Hai, I do." She then tapped his nose with her finger and giggled softly behind her other hand. "A present. And my resolute decision." She then placed her hand onto her chest, making a show of slowly smoothing her hand down her front, round her hip and onto her lower back. "No peaking now."

"I will beat you for this." He closed his eyes, slightly amused despite his response.

"No you won't." Mamushi giggled again, swallowing her fear. If he saw it, or could even _smell _fear coming from her, she was dead.

Orochimaru raised a brow, when he felt something placed into his hand. He looked down, and saw blue fabric. He turned it over, and snapped his eyes back to hers, glaring at her furiously.

"You insolent little-"

"I know you didn't give me this, or anything else for that matter." Mamushi spoke up, getting the attention of other Shinobi near them. "But, being as you're from there, could you _dispose_ of this for me? I'm a Konohagakure kunoichi. I am home at last. I live in Konoha, I will fight for Konoha, I will bleed for Konoha and I will one day _die_ for Konoha. I have family here, who _love_ me. And I _love_ them. I am a proud Konoha citizen!" She was shouting now. Partly to her passion, and partly to her building fear from the anger she saw in her father's eyes. "I will never leave Konoha! I will never go back to Otogakure! Or anywhere else for that matter! So get rid of _that_." She pointed at the Haiti-ate in his fisted hand. "And I never want to talk to you, or see you, again. However!" She pointed her hand in the air, turned on her heels, and pointed down to her butt. "You will have the great pleasure and privilege of watching _my ass_ walk away from you forever!" it was important for her to get away from her father immediately, before he could realise what she had just said and done, and kill her, to hell with his plans.

She got as far as two steps, before Dosu, Kin and Zaku stood in her way, each building up their chakra ready to strike her down. "Is there a problem boys?"

"Hay!" Kin snarled, raised a fist at her.

"Is there a problem?" Mamushi closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"How dare you talk to our-"

"I said." Mamushi flashed her eyes open, her Sharingan swirling madly, and purple scales rippling all over her skin. She hissed viciously, long sharp fangs coming down over her canines and dripping in venom. The floor started to sizzle where the venom splashed. She threw her hands to her sides, claws spread wide as she lowered her form. "Isssss there a problem boyssssss?" When they didn't move out of stunned fear, she raised one hand before her and suddenly clenched her fist. All three sound Genin gripped at their throats desperately and fell to the floor twitching and slowly turning blue.

"Mamushi!!"

Sasuke skidded over to her, just in time to lock eyes with her swirling Sharingan eyes. She blinked, her eyes returning to their reptilian amber hue, ran forward, and linked his arm with hers as they bolted across the floor.

"M-Mamushi-chan?!" Sasuke flustered, awkwardly, finally getting his footing back once they were out the door of the main room.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun." Mamushi placed her hands tenderly on his chest, and smiled her soft mysterious smile. "I had a situation."

"Ne?" Sasuke suddenly scowled. "Were those sound Genin trying to hurt you?! Were they harassing you because you're dressed like this?"

"Neeeee?" Mamushi chuckled, looking down at her tightly packed breasts in her red X top. "Were you worried Sasuke-kun?" she giggled, amused at the soft red blush over the ride of his nose. "I'm fine now." She flinched with Sasuke put his hands tentatively on her shoulders. She immediately looked up into his dark eyes, and saw something deep in their depths. "...S...Sasuke....kun?"

"-mushi-chan." He gulped. "From this point on, it's not a team event." Sasuke lost his nerve, mainly because her wide eyes were mystifying him, and stepped back. "So you might get paired up to go against Koneko, for all you know."

"Hai. And it would be a good fight." Mamushi giggled, back to normal with her personal space returned to her. "We would have lots of fun."

"Mamushi." Sasuke pursed his lips sternly. "You are being too...too...nice!" He pointed at her reprimanding-ly. "You are in a serious competition, where DEATH is a possible side effect of taking part! You had to sign a form to say you were _ok _if you were _killed_ during the exams!"

"...so?" Mamushi chuckled behind her hand and cocked her head to one side, her long black pony tail swinging with the movement. "I have no intention of dying."

"You are an Uchiha woman. Uchiha women are not nice." Mamushi placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. This was turning into a lecture. She never saw Sasuke as the brotherly lecturing type. "You need to take this more seriously!"

"I am taking it seriously Sasuke-kun." Mamushi cupped his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, silencing him immediately. "The trick is to _appear_ useless."

"Mamushi-chan." Sasuke was biting his bottom lip, his fingers twitching at his sides. For a few moments he just looked at her, frustration across his brow as clear as light at dawn. Just as he leaned forward, the door to one of the many adjoining rooms slammed open, triggering Sasuke's impulse to step back violently.

Koneko sauntered into the room, her eye suspiciously half lidded and her hands suggestively holding the large sparkly tiger buckle on her short red skirt.

"Yo, Mamushi-chan. You fraternising with the enemy again? Or is he trying to fraternise with you?" Mamushi giggled and skipped over to her team mate.

"Maaaaaa Koneko-chan! Sasuke-kun was just telling me to be careful, that's all. Honest." ^.^

"A ha." Koneko put her arm around her paler friend's shoulders, looking over at Sasuke with her keen sapphire eye. "Well, you only need warning once to get the message, ne?"

"Hai!" Mamushi giggled, oblivious to the true recipient of that verbal slating.

Sasuke glared back into the eyes of his sensei's daughter, and scowled.

"Hn. I better get back to my team. See you round, maybe on the battle field, ey Koneko-chan?"

"If I were only that lucky." Koneko smirked, and winked at him.

Sasuke grinned, bowing his head at her as he left.

_Touché _

As the door came to a close, Koneko used her hold on Mamushi's shoulders to turn her to look up at her.

"So, Sasuke?"

"What about him?" Koneko raised a bow at her and frog marched her towards the same door Sasuke walked through.

"There is something between you two and I don't like it."

"He's my cousin-oof!" Koneko yanked her to a halt and blinked down at her, just short of the door.

"Neeeee?!?! Your cousin?!?"

"Hai." Mamushi fluffed her bangs and fringe haphazardly. "My biological mother was his aunt."

"So ka..." Koneko beamed, seemingly liking this result better than her conclusion, and pushed the door open with her boot.

"Hai, her name was Mioko Uchiha." They walked in a bee line towards Kakashi and Yoko, who were trying to subtly flirt with each other. They soon grew quite once the girls were in ear shot. "So what was you're mother's name?" Koneko turned at blinked at her, and Kakashi, who had raised his hand and opened his mouth to greet them both, felt his heat stop.

"My...mother's name?" Koneko folded her arms and looked off to one side. Surely her uncle said her mother's name...even once...and yet... "…I don't know…"

"Oh." Mamushi then looked to Kakashi, who looked like he had stopped breathing.

_No…she's not going to-_ "Well Kakashi-sensei? She was your sister ne? What was her name?"

Kakashi's eye widened in shock, his Sharingan swirling defensively behind his Hitai-ate. His dry lips parted and he released a broken nervous laugh. He looked from Koneko's bright curious eye,to Mamushi's suspicious golden orbs.

"She-"

"LISTEN UP MAGGETS!!"

All eyes turned upward to the wall speakers, where Anko's 'heavenly' screeching demanded their attention. Kakashi sighed happily, as everyone's attention had been taken from what would have no doubt been a disaster...

"All Genin teams participating will get their asses to the arena in the main hall and receive further instructions from me! Now get to it!"

"You better hurry. Anko almost disqualified a team last year for turning up a minute late." Kakashi patted Koneko on the head, and turned to Yoko. "And we better get to the spectator's box too."

"yes, of course." Yoko allowed her arm to be linked with his, and nodded to the girls. "You better hurry! Don't give Anko an excuse now."

"We wont!" Koneko beamed a grin with her curved eye, grabbed Mamushi's elbow and dragged them off towards the main hall.

"Demo-" Mamushi blinked up at her team mate, and shook her head. She could tell by the sparkle in Koneko's eyes that she had her game face on.

_For the best chance of victory, I should let her psych herself up correctly. After all, as Yoko-sensei says..._

Mamushi caught a fleeting glance of a certain red head as she was dragged to the front of the crowd by the railing.

_A distracted ninja is a dead ninja._


	39. The beast rears it's head

**Author's note. **

Look! I'm not dead! I've been so bad with updating this story as I kind of hit a wall with it. i went all engines ahead and then the real Naruto story line took a twist that kind of kicked my intended plot line in the ass. for ages I couldn't decide how to continue, but now I have! yay!

I have really appreciated all the wonderful reviews, as well as the personal messages telling me to get my ass in gear. well not it's in automatic drive and I've already started the next chapter. so thank you for reading and reviewing my story. it put's petrol on my engine.

Ok, enough of the corny car analogies now. on with the story!

_And now for today's chapter..._

They received their roster of battles to whittle them down into half before the final chuunin exams before the Hokage and the Kazekage.

Sasuke and Yoroi Akado.

Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame

Sakura and Koneko

Ino and Mamushi

Temari and Tenten

Shikamaru and Kin Tsuchi.

Naruto and Kiba

Hinata and Neji.

Gaara and Lee

Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta

"Do you think it's sexist to pair us up against girls?" Koneko cocked her head to one side as she looked at her battle slip. "I mean I'm sure it's not going to be much of a test for me to beat the living hell out of Sakura." She pretended to vomit and looked to Mamushi who was still staring at her slip of paper. "And you'll own that blonde bitch Ino, right?"

"Perhaps we shouldn't underestimate our opponents, Koneko-chan?"

"Hmm hai, you're right." Koneko sat on a stool next to her raven haired team mate. "She might be obsessed with sniffing Sasuke's butt, but she is being trained by my father. "I also heard that the Yamanaka clan have a kekkei genkai to watch out for."

"Really?" Mamushi turned on her stool to sit closer to her friend. she was actually really happy that they weren't paired off against each other in the next round. She'd only just gotten her back. she couldn't stand the thought of having to fight her. If she was lucky she might not have to face her in the final round either! "Where did you lean that Koneko-chan?"

"Oh, from a certain dog lover." Koneko smoothed her hands down her front legs and shook her head at her outfit. Red leggings, short skirt and boob tube. That's Yoko all over. At least she wore slightly more than Mamushi. She just wore red leggings and two strips of material coming up from her belt and around her neck. She seemed perfectly happy with this outfit however... "You know, we have a little time before the matches get underway. Shall we snoop?"

"Sure Koneko-chan." Mamushi sprang to her feet and nodded at her with determination. "We shall meet up in the watching area for the second Chuunin exam eliminations. We're the third and fourth matches."

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can catch my Papa before we start." Koneko saluted the paler girl and scurried off around the tower rooms to try and find her father whilst avoiding Naruto. She didn't know what to make of him yet.

The girls parted ways and Mamushi decided to gather intel by simply observing. As she entered each room she felt out for the chakra signatures of Gaara or worse, her father. Being alone with him was a sure fired way of getting her killed. When she did find a good place to observe some of the other rookie groups, grumbling and chatting about their matches, she couldn't help but stiffen up as her old sensei came to stand next to her.

"I have cast a Genjutsu over us so no one can see or hear our conversation."

"How kind of you Kabuto-san." Mamushi trusted that if he said they could talk, they could talk. She also anticipated he would have some questions that she didn't want to answer. "Now you have me to yourself, what will you do with me I wonder?" Slowly she turned to face him. she might not have understood his advances at the time, but now she was taught how to seduce a man, she realised what he had really wanted from her all these years. She would use his attraction to her advantage. Mamushi turned to face him and pressed her shoulder and arm against the wall. Her other hand hung from her belt by her thumb. That hip cocked to one side and she smirked at him through her lashes. Her ruby lips looked so inviting, he couldn't help but stare at her. he also turned to lean with his shoulder against the wall, standing as close as he dared to her. his arms folded across his chest and he looked down at her through his glasses. My my my how his little white flower had blossomed.

"Well I intended to talk to you. Not much 'doing' involved with that." Mamushi blinked up at him with a soft chuckle, her amber eyes glistening with the thrill of the game.

"Oh, well Kabuto-san, in that case fire away." He open mouth smiled at her and raised a brow.

"You seem to have learned some new tricks since you...arrived here." He even dared to trace a finger over her Haiti-ate, and then down her jaw to her chin. "Your skin was covered in purple scales, and you radiated powerful chakra you-"

"Why am I not surprised that you were looking intently at my skin Kabuto?"

"Well." He leaned even closer to her and dropped his eyes to her lips. "It seems you have changed as well."

"Quite a bit." She whispered, and could almost see the wires she had him hooked with. "Ssso I'm wondering if you came back to Konoha to work under cover for Outossssan, or if you came here to inssspect my ssssskin?" she hissed so sweetly it could have been a purr. "Or perhapsssss you intend to do both?"

"Mamushi." He swallowed the over eager lump in his throat and forced himself to keep in control of his urges. A certain amount of concentration was also required to keep up the high level Genjutsu going. "I can't tell you what my mission is, you know that."

"I'm only curiouss what you intentionss are towardss me." She giggled again bit her bottom lip.

"At long last I think you know _exactly_ what my intentions are towards you." he looked about ready to pounce her. perfect, this was going just as Yoko had taught her. if you know what buttons to press, push those puppies until he's gagging for it. then spring the trap.

"Perhapsss." She lifted the hand from her belt and placed it on his chest. She could almost feel the pent up sexual tension under his skin.

"I heard what you told 'you know who'. You know he won't be denied."

"I think it'sss about time I had my own way for one-ssssss."

"Mamushi. You need to come back with me. Now you're stronger we don't have to hold back anymore. We could-"

"I will never return to that place. To him." she took her hand back and saw him flinch, missing the contact immediately. She made a show of looking distant and sad. "I do miss you Kabuto-san. But I will never return to my father's cage. Never."

"But..."

"No." Her eyes glimmered and she grabbed his chest, pushing him hard against the wall and stunning him with her strength. Mamushi didn't realise it, but she'd pushed him _up_ against the wall, and he barely had his toes on the floor. Kabuto looked down, bringing this to her attention, so she lowered him to his feet, but fisted at his purple tunic. "I am a monssster that has finally been releassssed from my cage. I have people to protect now. I have a purpossse. And I will kill _anyone_ who standssss in my way." She leaned forward and licked his cheek in one heavy swipe. "Ssso if you're not with me, you're in my way. So where are you Kabuto?" He looked deep into her amber eyes and saw how thin her black slits had gone.

"You know, I never thought you looked like him...before now." the silver haired assassin shocked her, finding _her_ buttons. With a warm crackling sensation the Genjutsu around them dissipated. Within seconds all the Shinobi in the room were staring at the pale girl rough housing a man twice her size. "Congratulations, you finally got what you wanted." Mamushi took her hands back and put them on her hips.

"Well, it seems I have a lot more to learn before going toe to toe with you, ay, Kabuto-san?" She didn't bother to keep up her flirtatious act, as he'd seen through it now. "Shame. All I wanted was to know you intentions towards me." Her voice was back to normal, and she made a show of dusting off his tunic where she'd grabbed him. "At least you now know _my_ intentions."

"Yes, shame about that." Kabuto stepped away from the wall and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I had so much yet to teach you."

Once he was gone she released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding in.

It wasn't wise to tangle with these men, Orochimaru and Kabuto, but it was necessary. Whatever they had planned, she needed them to know she'd play no part in it. Her allegiance was to the leaf and her team. Part of her wondered with the way her father and Kabuto had spoken to her if they had planned for her to be taken in by the Hokage, as if hoping she'd gather information for them or act on their orders when the time came. As a unknowing sleeper agent.

_I'll die first._

She looked around her and saw that most of the other rookies were in this main room overlooking the make-shift arena. Her amber eyes scanned over the bodies and clocked Koneko giggling with her father and Yoko.

"This is an official Chuunin announcement. The first match is about to start. Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado need to report to the fighting arena in 3 minutes. The rest of the contestants are to wait on the first level balcony and will be disqualified if any of you interfere with the matches. All team Juunin's are to observe from the second level balcony, and their teams will all be disqualified if any of them interfere with the matches."

The announcement played again as everyone moved.

Her heart flopped in her chest.

As she ran to the railing next to Koneko and watched her cousin stagger into the righting ring, she couldn't help but look him over and see how exhausted he looked. Then she saw his opponent... Yoroi Akado was a sound Shinobi. One of the ones that came with Kabuto.

"Yo Mamushi this is a great view of-wait-hay!" Mamushi vaulted herself over the bar with one hand and rolled to her feet as she landed on the battle field. "Mamushi no!"

"I wish to give my friend a good luck kiss!" _what the hell am I saying?!_ Mamushi-internally anyway-was sweating buckets. She was doing the very thing they'd been told not to! Interfering.

"Young lady you can't-"

"Hokage-sama!" Mamushi barked up at the thrones overlooking the trails. She _knew_ he knew she and Sasuke were related. She couldn't announce it or too many questions as to who the hell she was would come into the open. But the Hokage knew _everything_ about her. "Please allow this."

He nodded to the umpires and they backed off.

"Mamushi-chan?" Sasuke blinked at her with shock as his cousin skidded over to him.

"I just wanted to wish you look Sasuke-kun." She pulled him into a hug and pressed her lips to his cheek. "This Shinobi is from the sound village, and he will drain every drop of your Chakra if he has the chance."

"How di-"

"Forest." She lied. "Every time you touch him, he'll train you. beat him and beat him _fast_. He's slow. Use that to your advantage."

"Mamushi..." he held her shoulders and pulled her back from his body to look at her. With her hair up like that and her fringe curving over her forehead, you could see the Uchiha in her. it made him smile. "Thank you. Oh...Sakura hits hard. Don't let her."

"Time's up Sasuke-kun." She kissed his Haiti-ate and sauntered away from him and over to the stairs. She didn't notice the way Sasuke watched her ass as she did so, only to shake it off and focus on the fight.

"You are _so_ giving everyone the impression you're fucking him." Koneko flicked her shoulder as soon as she returned, making the girl pout and hold it with pain. "And I'm not allowed to deny it without giving up your secret." She hushed and rolled her sapphire eye. "Could you _please_ be less complicated for a bit? Hmm?"

"I'll try Koneko-chan, honest!" Mamushi was pulled up to sit seductively on the banister and watch the show.

"Damn I wish I had popcorn. Wow! Look at the emo-tit go!"

"Sasuke is very good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. He will win."

"Oh?" Koneko bristled and turned to her side, were a certain blonde haired boy sat on her other side on the banister. Naruto looked a little like he'd been shaken in a food processor a few times, but from the goofy grin on his face and the twinkle in his baby blues, he was at least _Naruto_. "I'm glad you say so Mamushi-chan. Though, I only want to the baka to win so I can kick his ass."

"Of course." Koneko shuffled closer to Mamushi subconsciously, but didn't turn away from the boy. She'd been avoiding this for days, but she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later. Naruto killed her nerves with that warm smile of his.

"I heard you two got here in less than a day? Is that true?"

"We are the tensai twosome." Koneko winked at him and enjoyed the melodic chuckling he rewarded her with. She'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed his company.

When he wasn't possessed by an evil bastard that put her through unmentionable torture for a mysterious reason.

"Right. Damn, we need to train together after we're Chuunin."

"We'll see." Koneko joined the crowd in wincing when Sasuke found his ass travelling across the room against his will. "Damn!"

"Sasuke!" Mamushi cried out, and looked about ready to jump down again. But she didn't when her friend put her hand on her knee.

"He'll be ok."

"He better." Mamushi was actually...was she...scowling? Koneko couldn't believe it! She'd _never_ seen such a hate filled snarl on her face's friend. "Or I'll kill Yoroi."

Naruto and Koneko shared a look and then shrugged it off. She didn't mean it...?

Thankfully they wouldn't have to find out, as Sasuke finally won. As soon as the Uchiha stagger up the stairs Mamushi was on him like a shot. She charged at him, to hell with not showing her allegiances, and clung to him tightly.

"M-Mamushi-chan you-"

"Thank you for being ok." She whispered into the crook of his neck and refused to loosen her hold on him. "I believed in you, honest, I just don't trust other Shinobi, and I-"

"Mamushi-chan I'm ok." He lifted her face from his shoulder and smiled through his pain. "I...it's been a long time since someone cared about me like this."

She blinked up at his face, stunned. There was so much loneliness in his dark eyes she wanted to hold him forever. _so I'm not the only one longing for family all these years?_

"Yo! Mamushi." Koneko ragged her team mate off the raven haired boy and laughed nervously, and loudly. "You've done your dare for the day, well done, we're going to back off now." she then leaned forward and whispered so only the two Uchiha could hear her. "Before all the girls try to kill you for touching 'their Sasuke-kun'." She then pointed over her shoulder at the seething group of girls.

"Oh, I see. Well done Sasuke-kun, I'll make sure to make you proud in my match." She bowed her head, respecting the head of her family, and finally allowing her friend to drag her back over to the railing.

"You know when I asked you to be _less_ complicated?"

"Hai?"

"I'm going to rephrase that to less of a _pain in the ass_, ne?"

"Oh...hai Koneko-chan."

They watched Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame fight, and Koneko jumped into Naruto's lap and squealed. "Koneko-chan, what's wrong?!" Mamushi started to go over scenarios in her head. Maybe she wasn't completely healed from the kunai attack outside the tower? Maybe her chakra has been corrupted by Kabuto? Maybe-

"Bugs!" She squealed and wriggled on Naruto's lap, making the boy flush and rub her back. He chuckled nervously and could definitely feel his sensei's gaze burring into the back of his head frm the Juunin box above them.

"Bugs?" Mamushi looked to the battle field and then her partner. "oh! You don't like bugs!"

"creepy crawly twitchy eeeeeeeeeeeeh!" Koneko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and freaked out into the crook of his neck.

Mamushi then raised a brow and remembered a mission where Koneko placed a spider on Yoko sensei's nose...so why is she reacting like she hates bugs?

The paler Kunoichi leaned back on the banister and looked behind Naruto. Then she saw her partner's face and sweatdropped. She was grinning through her mask.

_Are you freaking kidding? She's playing the squealing girl just to cop a feel of Naruto? Really_? Naruto cooed the 'distraught' woman and Koneko tangled her fingers into the back of his thick blonde hair. _Oh, oh yes she freaking is. That overly sex crazed underhanded hentai of a-_

"The winner is Shino Aburame! The next match is Sakura Haruno and Koneko Hatake."

"Oh! Koneko-chan!" Mamushi tried to pry her partner from the blonde, but she was having none of it.

"Are the nasty bugs gone Naruto-kun?" the boy turned a cute shade of pink and nodded.

"You're up next Koneko-chan. I don't want my team mate to lose...but...I kinda still want you to win." He whispered, then looked around for his boisterous team mate to whollop him.

"Oh Naruto." She traced her finger across the ridge of her mask and winked at him sexily. "How sweet of you." She then looked to the floor and then to him. "Could you put me down now please?"

"Oh! Hai! Sure! Dattebayo!" He helped her slide off his lap and into the floor...and then pulled his jacket over his lap for some 'unknown' reason... "Good luck Koneko-chan!"

"I don't need luck." She cocked her head from side to side, cracking her neck and flexing her arms.

"Good luck Koneko-chan." Mamushi stopped her friend's retreat to the ring and whispered in her ear. "Sasuke-kun says she is a heavy hitter, so don't give her the chance. Long distance if possible."

"Did he say that?" She chuckled and fluffed her explosive auburn pigtails, getting her game face on. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll be right back."

Koneko felt butterflies thundering against her stomach as she stalked down the steps. As she got to the bottom she thought of how she'd dreamed of the first time she'd get to fight officially in front of her father. She was going to win, and she was going to make him proud of her.

In her dreams she walked out in a carbon copy of his outfit, with her hands on her pockets and looking bored at her opponent, only to fluidly lash out at the last second and kick their ass with minimal effort.

But today she was a different person to the girl that had those dreams.

Koneko Hatake sauntered with a power walk down the stairs and into the ring. She held the belt of her skirt, the tiger buckle shimmering as she did so, and looked to be one step before dancing her way over to the pink haired girl.

"I know you're Kakashi sensei's daughter, but I won't go easy on you." Sakura took a strong stance, holding a kunai in each hand.

"Yo, I like the new hairdo." She winked, thinking the short choppy bob she now had looked much better than the long girly style she had when she entered the forest. The look in her eyes was different too. this girl had seen some shit. _Well, haven't we all?_ "Did you cut it yourself? How cute!"

"I bet you think you're so cool, don't you? Well, you'll respect me once I've beaten you."

Kakashi leaned forward on the banister and had very mixed feelings about this match. Sakura was his pupil, but Koneko was his daughter.

"Kick that skanky bitch's ass Koneko!" Yoko had mounted the banister next to him and roared and cheered down at her student. "Show her what a Kunoichi's made of!" she then turned and winked at her lover. "No offence Hatake-san." He didn't respond. He just watched the match intently. He didn't want to miss a single thing, but he didn't dare expose his Sharingan to 'record' the battle, lest he be accused of cheating and both the girls were disqualified. Oh, and Sasuke and Naruto, being he's a Juunin. Damn.

Koneko didn't dare look up at her sensei or her papa. She needed to keep her focus on the pink haired girl. Sakura had clearly grown a pair in the forest of death, and she was going to taste her steel if she wasn't careful. She sauntered into the middle of the ring and struck a pose. Her hands smoothed down her legs to her knees and she blew her opponent a kiss.

Sakura charged with a war cry.

Koneko slipped her hands under her leggings and used her **red** chakra to attach her black claws to her nails. She then span her upper body back and round on her hips to avoid the first swing of Sakura's kunai. She then dived into a roll and elegantly lifted back up to her feet and sauntered around the seething girl.

"You're going to have to try a hell of a lot harder than that."

Then it was a dance. Sakura would flick her foot out to kick her, and Koneko would side step out of the way fluidly. Sakura would throw her kunai at her, she'd duck and snap her feet to one side to swerve her body out of the firing line. Sakura would charge at her, and Koneko would gently touch her shoulder and use her own momentum to shove the girl away from her.

"Stop showing off and finish her already!" Yoko roared from above, waving her fist at her student. "Hurry it up girl!"

Koneko was grinning from ear to ear, giggling every time Sakura wasted her energy to put power behind her attacks.

"Hold still!"

"No thanks." Koneko giggled again, dropping into a squat and rolling under one of the girl's raised legs. "Though this is fun, I think I'll fight you now."

"You _what?!_" that pissed her off. enough to show the perfect opening in her defences. Koneko twisted her upper body under another of her punches and stood so close she could have kissed her face. Instead she brought her fist into Sakura's windpipe.

She croaked, dropping her kunai and holding her neck with desperation. Sakura dropped to her back and struggled to take in gasps of air.

"OH! SHIT! I'VE COLLAPSED HER TRACHEA!" _how the fuck did I do that? I've never punched so hard I've collapsed someone's windpipe before?!_ Koneko pulled Sakura's hands away from her throat and saw a chilling concave shape to her neck. The girl was starting to go blue in the lips too... "FUCK! SHE CAN'T BREATH! MEDIC-NIN! NOW!"

Medical ninjas ran into the ring and pushed Koneko away from the patient. One of the umpires grabbed her arm and informed her the battle was still on, so she needed to stay back whilst they returned Sakura to fighting fit, so to speak.

Everyone starred with shock, and Koneko looked up at her father on the top balcony. He was looking from Sakura's body, surrounded by very busy medical ninjas, to his daughter. They locked eyes and there was a shared terror there at what she had done.

One punch. Just one.

"She's breathing!" Koneko snapped her head back her opponent and saw her panting, swallowing precious air into her lungs. Koneko had never been so relieved. The medic-nins had re-opened her trachea and were not helping the trembling girl to her feet. "Now miss, I know you're dizzy, and we're healed you as much as we are allowed in accordance to the Chuunin exam rules, but you now need to make a decision. do you wish to continue to fight, or submit?" Sakura held her neck and stared at Koneko with a mixture of intense fear and thundering rage. "Haruno-chan?"

"I..."

"I will respect you no matter what you choose to do!" Koneko shouted over them all and waited intently for her choice. It took her a few moments, but finally Sakura sagged her shoulders and head forward.

"I submit."

"The winner is Koneko Hatake!" the umpire at her side lifted her hand into the air and Mamushi cheered and clapped her hands with glee.

She was the only one who cheered.

Not even Yoko and Kakashi made a noise.

"Did you know she could do that?" Kakashi turned to his lover with a wide onyx eye.

"No." Yoko whispered and looked just as worried as he was. "Did you?"

"If I didn't teach her to regulate that much chakra into her hands when fighting, and you didn't..." he turned and looked at his baby girl, who didn't exactly look pleased with the fact she'd won. "...how did she carry out a Juunin level Taijutsu attack without any training? Not even Gai-sensei punches like that."

"I'll ask her later." Yoko put her hand on her clearly shaken lover. "Don't worry Kakashi, she looks just as shocked as we do. I'll get to the bottom of this, and then I'll help her control her new...strength."

Koneko pushed past the umpires and walked right up to Sakura, and didn't miss the fact that the girl flinched.

"Well done." She extended her hand and looked to Sakura. "You fought hard today. It was an honour to fight with you." she bowed her head and looked up just as the pink haired girl took her hand.

"You...are not just a girl playing dress up then?"

"Nah. Though, I get that from all the outfits." Koneko chuckled and slowly navigated the girl's arm over her shoulder. "Come on, the least I can do is help you back up to the balcony."

"You don't have to-"

"No I want to." Koneko was still freaking out inside her head when she passed Mamushi on the stairs. "Good luck Mamushi-chan."

"You better beat that Ino-pig." Sakura added and wheezed a chuckle. "I'll never forgive you if you don't."

"Rest assured, I intent to do just that." Mamushi looked between the two girls and saw something had changed. There was an unspoken respect there now, from both Sakura and Koneko. Well, Sakura couldn't help but take Kunoichi seriously now she'd had her ass handed to her in one punch, now could she?

And Koneko...? she just seemed to be feeling guilty and in need of a good freak out. but she couldn't do it here, not in front of the other Chuunin hopefuls. "I will be quick." She bowed her head and made her way down to the ring.

"The next combatants are Ino Yamanaka and Mamushi...just Mamushi."

Koneko helped Sakura over to the banister with Naruto, and Sasuke had appeared as well. They all watched as Mamushi walked over to the edge of the ring and faced the Hokage and Kazekage.

"Thank you for the opportunity to show my skills for my village, and hopefully become a Chuunin." She bowed, and the Hokage nodded back to her.

"Take your position Mamushi-chan." The Hokage waved her off and watched her with an invested interest. How would she fight I wonder? Like her father? Would she use cunning Ninjutsu? Or would she use Genjutsu? The Uchiha line were known for their Sharingan and fire techniques.

_Ok, I'll be fine. Ino might have a kekkei genkai I don't know about, and I can't use my Sharingan unless I want to announce to everyone that I'm an Uchiha, but I have other tricks up my sleeve._ _I think. No, no I do. _

_**Of courssssse you do Hebi-hime. You have but to assssssk.**_

Mamushi shook her head and stood on the right side of the ring. She spied Ino as she walked up to her starting position opposite her. Mamushi released a deep breath and bowed to her opponent.

"So Mamushi-chan." Ino stalked towards her, game face on and just needing enough distance to close between them so she get her with her mind body switch technique. Then she'd stab her with a kunai, and that would be that. At least, that was the plan. "You were getting rather friendly with Sasuke-kun earlier."

"Yes, we are friends." Mamushi cocked her head to one side and partook in this dance, circling each other like tigers looking for the right moment to pounce. She analysed her movements, what her hands were doing. she wasn't holding any weapons, so she intended to either take her on in hand to hand combat, or she intended to perform hand symbols and get her with a Jutsu. If it was a long range jutsu, she would have done it by now. so clearly she was trying to get closer to her for a reason.

"Ha! You've been here 2 minutes and you are _friends?_ I've known Sasuke-kun all his life, and I sure as _hell_ know him better than you!" she seethed, jerking forward to get as close to her as possible. "Gottcha. Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Mamushi flinched and her eyes widened with shock. Ino's body dropped to its knees first, then fell over onto its side. Mamushi stood there eyes wide and trembling.

"No, that's not right." Shikamaru threw himself at the banister and looked terrified.  
"What isn't?" Koneko barked at him and grabbed his shirt. "Explain that right now!"

"I've seen Ino do her mind transfer jutsu tons of times. But something isn't right. Mamushi's eyes are open."

"So?" Naruto added and they all stared at Mamushi's body. She still stood, but her eyes were open and wide.

There was a mass 'leaning forward' in the tower to try and figure out what was going on.

"So she should have been knocked out. why isn't she unconscious, or Ino in control yet?" they were all on edge, and yelped when Mamushi finally started moving.

"ha...ha... ... .hahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Mamushi started cackling and despite her body being limp, she rolled her head back and looked up at the ceiling. Then her body swayed, and she looked like she was possessed! And not by Ino!

Ino's body started jerking and twitching, rolling onto it's back and arching against the floor.

"Wha...what's happening...?" Shikamaru looked intently at his teammate and gulped. "Shit, she's moving."

Mamushi's head lolled to one side and she started staggering towards Ino's trashing body. One foot, then the other. The expression on the girl's face was eerie as hell. Her amber eyes were wide and her pupils thick. Her ruby lips were peeled into a sadistic grin, showing all her teeth and the odd chuckle left her lips.

"Interesting." The gang jumped when Kabuto joined them at the front and stared at Mamushi. "She's taken control of the jutsu. She's trapped the blonde girl in her own mind and is going to attack her body whilst she's stuck."

"Then why is her body moving?!" Shikamaru pointed to his spasming team mate. "Her body doesn't move when she's under."

"But her mind is connected to her body still, or she'd be dead. Whatever Mamushi is doing to the girl's mind...we're seeing the symptoms of it in her body."

"Oh fuck." Koneko looked at her team mate and gulped.

"That isn't right." The lazy ass gripped the banister with fear.

"Oh it gets worse." Kabuto seemed to be grinning, despite the chill that filled the hall. "Am I right in guessing her technique becomes stronger with proximity?"

"Hai."

"Well, watch Ino's body as she get closer to her. if Mamushi has taken control of her jutsu, her control will get stronger as well."

They watched as the alabaster angel staggered over to the thrashing girl and slowly crawled on top of her. she mounted the girl's hips, and from the first moment their bodies touched, Ino's prone body arched against the floor and released an ear splitting scream. But she didn't wake up. She didn't break the connection. Or..._couldn't_ she break the connection?

Purple scales rippled over Mamushi's skin. Fangs protruded from her mouth and her tongue elongated. She took Ino's hands and pinned them above her head with one hand, and the other hand coiled around her neck.

Then she squeezed.

"She's killing her!"

"No, she wouldn't." Koneko grabbed Shikamaru before he could throw himself over the banister.

"Wouldn't she? Look at the Hokage!" they all did, and he was stood up and running towards the ring. "Look!" but he wasn't the first person to get there. "Shit! Sasuke!"

The brash Uchiha had already zipped over the banister and bolted towards the girls.

Ino was still screaming with her eyes closed as she was being throttled.

"Mamushi!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan and got her attention. the reptilian girl jerked her head to the side and activated her Sharingan as well. "Let her go. You've won. Stop this."

"**Sssssssssaassssssskkeeee." **He flinched at the voice that came out of his sweet cousin and didn't even notice the Hokage come up behind him.

"Mamushi, you have won. I declare you the winner. Kill the girl and I'll have to have you arrested. Don't do it child. Don't prove your father right."

The creature hissed angrily at that notion, making Sasuke wonder who the hell her father was and why he'd pissed her off so badly.

"Mamushi!" Koneko skidded down the wall and didn't even think. She threw herself at her friend and sent them rolling towards Sasuke and the Hokage. The men had to jump out of the way, and the Sandaime ran over to check that Ino was alive. That goodness she was. But her mind wasn't. The girl was still screaming.

Koneko screamed with pain as the snake woman back handed her across the face, and sent her skidding along the floor. She scrapped her stomach, but she didn't hesitate. Up she went, springing back onto her feet and running towards her friend. she threw herself into Mamushi's body and clung on tightly. Her back was already clawed into ribbons by the time Yoko and Kakashi got there.

"Let go of her Koneko! I need to stun her but you're in the way!" Kakashi barked at her, already making furious hand signs.

"I won't let go Mamushi! I won't! I'll never let go!" Koneko cried out again, as once again her back was slashed by purple claws.

Mamushi was panting, hissing, looking down at the girl that wouldn't let go of her.

_Won't...let me go...won't...let me kill...won't..._

Ino gasped and clung to the Hokage, eyes wide open and tears slugging down her face. She was back, and that was a blessing. He held the girl as she cried, scared out of her mind, rocking back and forth in his arms. "Come on Mamushi. Come back to me. Come on." Koneko sobbed and Yoko grabbed Kakashi's wrist, stopping his Jutsu. Before he could snarl at her she pointed to the girls. Koneko was sobbing through her mask and Haiti-ate. "Come on, best friends don't run away. Don't run away from me Mamushi. I promised I'd protect you. it's our way of the ninja, remember?" it didn't go unnoticed that the onslaught of claws on her flesh had stopped. "If I have to protect you from yourself, I will. I won't let go Mamushi. You'll have to kill me first."

"No." Koneko raised her head from the coiled position it had been in, and looked to Mamushi's face. It was as moon kissed as ever, and she was sobbing. "I'm so sorry Koneko-chan. Honest. I never meant to, she got into my head and I went to sleep and _she_ woke up and protected me and-"

"She?" Koneko furrowed her brows at her distraught friend and sagged into her body. She was bleeding pretty badly, and sighed when she realised her friend was back to normal. "Could we talk about this later? I'm really tired all of a sudden."

"Oh! I bit you!" Mamushi shakily laid Koneko on her side and moved her hair out of the way. "Shit!"

"What's wrong with her Mamushi?" Yoko was on her knees next to the girls in a heartbeat. "She lost too much blood?"

"No, I bit her, I'm venomous."

"What?!" Kakashi boomed, shoving Mamushi away from his beloved daughter. "You poisoned her?"

"I have the antidote." Mamushi scrambled back over to her friend, sobbing and gagging at the same time. she eventually brought up a plastic bag with a small vial in it. "Hurry, I need to get this into her blood stream."

"I have a needle." The Hokage crowded over them with one of the medical nins and got out what looked like a _harpoon_. "Normally you'd put epinephrine into the heart with this. It's empty, will it do?"

"Perfect." Mamushi snatched it, and no one stopped her from loading up the anti-venom and stabbing Koneko in the chest with it. The medical nins pushed everyone out of the way then and used their chakra to speed up the spread of the antidote in her blood stream. "She'll be ok. My natural venom isn't fast acting. We got the anti-venom into her in plenty of time." Still sniffling she held Koneko's hand. She didn't see how close Kakashi came to ragging her the _hell_ away from his daughter, but Yoko stood between them.

"No." That was all the redhead needed to say to him. "Go hold her other hand."

"Fine."

"Hokage-sama." The Kazekage stood from his throne and raised his voice through the tower. "Now the danger has passed, shall we continue? Or is the fight forfeited."

Ino was clinging to one of the medical nins and screamed.

"I SUBMIT! I won't fight her. you can't make me."

"Then the winner is Mamushi." The umpire called and no one cheered.

Sandaime looked to the terrorised group of teens and adults alike and took a deep breath.

"We will take a 4 hour break before the next match. You may use the other rooms in the tower as you wish in this time. return in four hours."

Sasuke knelt next to Mamushi, who wouldn't look away from Koneko, or stop sobbing. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder, and she broke down.

"Wha-what did I do? I swore I'm never let anything happen to her, and she-and I-I'm a monster." Mamushi cried her heart out and Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"No honey." Yoko knelt on Mamushi's other side and yanked the girl into a hug. "You weren't in control of yourself. It was the mental Jutsu that did this to you. I'm so sorry I didn't prepare you for this. I promise I'll work hard in training you to resist all mental and Genjutsu techniques after the exams. I'll help you protect yourself and your friends. I'm so sorry I failed you today sweetheart."

"I'm a monster."

"No no no sweetie." Yoko held her tight against her chest and stroked her hair. It had come out of her bobble quite some time ago. The Minx sniffled with her and couldn't have foreseen this turn of events. She caught Kakashi's eye, and he looked ashamed of his earlier desire to attack the girl. "No, trust me. I've been monstrous, and that wasn't even close." Mamushi looked up through her bangs at her mentor and mother figure and sank into her embrace.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Yoko kissed her forehead and looked to the prone girl. The medic-nins gave her the all clear and allowed Kakashi to pick her up. They prescribed rest and plenty of fluids. He cradled his sweet child to his body and looked at the rest of her team. They had also stood, Mamushi staring at Koneko and Yoko holding her shoulders. "I'm sure she will honey."

"I'll die if she doesn't." Kakashi sighed, defeated by her then and looked to Sasuke.

"Yoko-sensei and I are going to take Koneko to get some rest. And monitor her recovery. Sasuke...would you stay with Mamushi and make sure she's alright? Koneko would never forgive us if we left Mamushi alone whilst was upset."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke tried to stay aloof, but saw the heartbroken look on his cousin's face as the two Juunin carried Koneko away from her and couldn't stop himself. "Come on Mamushi. She'll be ok. She's a pain in the ass like Naruto. She wouldn't even think there was a problem in the first place to forgive you for. it will be fine."

"Promise?" Mamushi span round and looked so vulnerable, so fragile he had to hold her close. So he did.

"Hai, Mamushi-chan. Come on, let's get away from...everyone else."

Sasuke led his cousin through the accusing eyes of the other rookies and didn't stop until he found an empty room for them to sit in. Mamushi curled into his side and sobbed, clinging to his blue shirt and weeping her heard out onto his chest.

_I could have killed her. I was going to kill Ino. Oh Kami, I knew I was a monster but I thought I could at least protect my loved ones. I just lost control. and I-I-just-Koneko could have died. I'm such a monster..._

Exhausted beyond all reason she sobbed herself into unconsciousness against her cousin, who had no comfort but his embrace for her. He held her and made sure to stay awake, to stop anyone jumping them and eliminating them from the next round of the competition.

"Don't worry Mamushi-chan. You'll always have me."


	40. Goals and Promises

Good day everyone! I'm back with another chapter of my fanfiction, the main story and real characters of Naruto I of course _don't_ own. Just my OC's and story line.

Before the chapter I just wanted to announce a mini-competition for this story. Much later in the story line there will be a couple of new characters I'll be introducing, OC's of course. I'm looking for a real original look for a bad ass female Kunoichi, an adult not a teenager. In your review if you'd like to submit a suggestion for how she could look, feel free. I'll credit the person who's look I use. I just thought it would be fun! No worries if not.

Ok, on with today's chapter.

* * *

It took some time but Koneko finally came too. She awoke in a medical room on a cot and smiled up groggily at her father and sensei. Yoko didn't get a chance. Kakashi was on that girl straight away. He held her so tight she thought she might burst.

"Papa! Can't breathe."

"Sorry Koneko." Kakashi stroked her healed back and long auburn pigtails as he held his precious daughter to him. "I've never seen you get injured like that before. You can thank your sensei for the fact that you still have a partner. I nearly lost it."

"Mamushi!" Koneko came back to reality and pushed her father back to arms' reach. Her bright blue eye blinked between Kakashi and Yoko, who stood right behind him. "Where is she? Is she ok?"

"She's fine sweetie." Yoko put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and leaned over them. "She's was really worried about you. I think when you're up to it you could go and see her to make her feel better."

"No time like the present."

"Koneko, you need to rest."

"Oh papa! I feel great!" the teen sprang from the bed and dusted herself down. She put her hand on her red covered hip and gave the worried duo a thumbs up. "I feel like a bundle of energy." She tried to walk towards the door but her father stood in her way. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked bored, but Koneko knew better. "Please. Papa. I need to go to her."

"She..._did this_ to you." He chose his words carefully. "I understand your loyalty to your team mate and friend, but I'm your father. She lost control of herself and clawed your back open. She bit you and poisoned you."

"She also healed you." The redhead defended her paler student. "She's been sending Akeyra to check on how you're doing every 30 minutes. Mamushi is really worried and really sorry about what she did." Kakashi turned his sceptical gaze onto Yoko, clearly anticipating a fiery clash over this issue if he pushed it.

"That's it settled then." Koneko put her hands on her father's chest and beamed a smile up at him. "I'll see you soon papa. Right now, my team mate needs me." Kakashi held her gaze for a moment then sighed. He knew defeat when it stared at him square in the face.

"...be _careful_ Koneko."

* * *

"So...you can turn into a snake person." Sasuke blinked slowly and looked straight ahead of him. The room they'd sought refuge in wasn't very big, but it was out of the way and they hadn't been bothered for hours. He had sat there and brooded over what had happened with her in total silence. But even Sasuke couldn't stand the pain that lingered in the air around her. Mamushi was sat against the wall, holding her knees and her long raven hair fell forward over her face. The flicker of sad golden eyes peered through her locks, and every now and then he heard her sigh. At this point he was desperate for her to return to normal. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"I have been capable of the transformation for quite some time. I have only recently mastered the Jutsu however..." her voice was quite, soft and fragile as it wisped through the air to his ears. "It used to happen in moments of great fear or rage. As a defensive mechanism. Then I learned to initiate it and remain in control..."

Mamushi lifted her palms up for inspection and sniffled. "...until today...I had no control today..."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed up to his feet and walked over to his cousin. He stopped just before her and folded his arms. "You are very powerful, aren't you? Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No." He waited, but it seemed she wasn't going to offer him an explanation or an excuse. Just 'no'.

"Who taught you how to do that Jutsu?" He watched her press her back against the wall further. It seemed this was not a pleasant topic for her.

"...Snakes and many other reptiles have been around longer than humans and many other mammals. They have seen and done things that would make us stare in awe and vomit with disgust. There is much to be learnt from snakes."

"So..." Sasuke dropped to a squat before her and poked her knee. She looked through her knees at him then and he finally caught her full attention. "...you learnt how to snake out, from snakes? That makes sense if you think about it."

"...it does?" Mamushi flinched when the boy reached out and tucked her long raven locks behind her pale ears.

"Sure." He sighed. "Listen, I'm not sure how to help you with this, but I'll-"

The door burst open and in stormed the woman herself. Koneko looked from Sasuke to Mamushi and fisted her hands on her hips.

"Now then bird brain, hands off my pauking partner!"

"K-Koneko-chan!" Mamushi scrambled to her feet and pressed her hands to her bare stomach. "Y-you seem well. That is, you have been healed. I'm really glad, honest!"

"Hay." Koneko took her vulnerable partner's hands and held them together between them. "I told you I'd be there for you. I promised I'd work hard to protect you, and you said the same for me." Mamushi opened her mouth and tears brimmed in the verge of storming down her face. "And of course, there are going to be times where we throw a curve ball at each other, but that's just a test for us, right?" Koneko yanked the girl against her and gestured comically with the other arm. "You know what they say right? A friend will keep a secret, but a best friend will help you burry the body! Well, we're best friends, so what's a little venom between best friends, huh? You took care of me in the end so-"

"I'm so sorry!"

Mamushi clung to the girl's neck and sobbed her little heart out. All the humour fell from Koneko's body as she held her best friend. "I thought I'd killed you, I thought I-"

"Shhhhh now."

Sasuke watched from a leaning position against the wall as the two women forgot he was there. Hatake junior just held his cousin as she wept in her arms. Right now Mamushi didn't look dangerous. She didn't look monstrous or deadly. She looked like a very sorry little girl who was so desperate for love she couldn't stand the thought of being alone. "Hay, you know what was really cool?"

"Wh-what?" Mamushi looked up into the bright blue eye of her truest friend and her lips trembled. Koneko cackled and winked at the girl.

"The look on everyone's face when you mind raped Ino!" Sasuke smacked his forehead with his hand. Mamushi's eye twitched and her despair vanished. Koneko just _did_ that to her. she always knew what to say.

"...what?"

"No seriously!" Koneko punched the air and made an excited growling noise. "They looked like they were ready to piss themselves. It was _awesome_."

Koneko turned to put her arm around Mamushi's shoulder and aimed them both at the door. She cast a look behind them at Sasuke, who she gave a respectful and thankful nod to, before escorting her team mate out of her hiding place. "You know this means that we made it through round two, right?" Koneko's auburn pigtails bounced as she nearly skipped them both towards the waiting room. "One more round to go, and then we'll be Chuunin!"

"Koneko-chan." Mamushi pressed herself against Koneko's side and praised every god out there that her friend was so kind and so forgiving, and so oblivious to the danger she wanted to keep so close to her. "I will not fight you. If we are paired together I will simply forfeit and compete next year. Nothing will make me fight you."

"Same here." Mamushi' flashed her golden eyes up at her friend and slowly a small smile graced her pale lips. "You know, the other contestants started their fights soon after us. Since it took 7 hours for me to get a cat nap, I bet they're nearly finished. No one will mind if we hang out by the teleportation room and wait for them to send us home. I vote for crab sticks and the new predators movie. You in?" Mamushi just held onto her beloved friend and sighed, tired from all the trauma of the chuunin exams so far.

"Hai Koneko-chan. That sounds great."

* * *

"No."

"Oh Koneko." Yoko rubbed her temples with both hands, her ruby lips pursing together as she saw this stubborn match ending with a throbbing head ache on her part. She'd left her students alone that night to relax from the trails of the Chunin exams so far, to find them both asleep on the couch of Kakashi's apartment with the TV playing some sort of scyfi film. Kakashi had appeared with a finger covering his masked face as she walked in and whispered to her how he'd watched them that night and let them cuddle up and fall asleep on the couch together. He also made the crimson minx of Konoha wait a good hour and a half before waking them up. So here she stood in the middle of Kakashi's living room, both of her students looking up at her with a sleepy expression and the mini Hatake pouting at her as well. "You have a week before the final match and you don't know _who_ you'll be against. So you can't train together."

"Yoko-sensei has a point Koneko." For once, Kakashi agreed with her and stood by her side with his hands in his pockets. "I'm training Sasuke and Jiraiya is training Naruto. Sakura was knocked out by you so I don't need to train her. If you and Mamushi train together, then you'll have nothing new to bring to the battle. You'll know each other's moves too well."

"If we can't train together, then who get's you?" Koneko jumped up from the couch and put her hands on her hips. Kakashi chuckled at his beloved daughter. Her auburn pigtails were sagging off her head at different angles and there were lines on her skin where the blanket he'd covered them with had bunched up against her. so cute. "If you can't train us together, and you can only dedicate your time to one if us, then-"

"She get's _you_, Koneko-chan." Mamushi was coming through her hair with her fingers to try and smarten herself up. "Your style of fighting is similar to Yoko-sensei, whereas mine is not. I will train alone in the forest with Akeyra. She taught me many new techniques before I came here, after all. I will enjoy spending the quality time with her."

"But..." Koneko looked to her friend with a sad blue orb as the paler girl started pulling her messy pigtails out and combing her hair through for her. Yoko smiled as she looked at the girls. They had certainly grown close since that first day they became a team. The introvert and socially awkward girl that hid behind her long raven hair now had pride in her appearance and felt comfortable with doing intimate little things like fussing over her teammate's hair. A big step for her. "...we're a _team_ Mamushi."

"Yes we are. And after this exam, I look forward to our next mission. I am sure we have grown in skill in the forest of death, and we shall continue to reach out goal in the final exam."

"Yeah." Koneko fist pumped the air and grinned through her mask a the girl. "We're going to be the best Kunoichi ever, and become strong enough to protect our loved ones."

"This is just another step towards that goal." Mamushi took her hands back and nodded. "I will leave to commence my training. I will be in the forest if you need me." Mamushi put her hands on her sides and bowed to her friend. "I really enjoyed last night. Perhaps we can watch aliens mutilate each other and humans again after the Chunin exams?" She stood up again just in time for Koneko to yank her into a hug.

"Hell yeah! Take care of yourself Mamushi-chan." Mamushi frowned over the girl's shoulder and held her back tightly.

"...thank you Koneko-chan. For caring for me. I will not fail you again, and I will become stronger and do you proud in the final match."

"Yeah, me too!"

"If I am paired off with you however, I will show you my skill and you will display yours, and then I will submit." Koneko raised a brow at her and watched her moon kissed friend take herself over to Yoko. She then bowed to her sensei, who bowed back. "I will not harm her. No one can make me."

"Of course Mamushi-chan. You come get me if you need me. I'll take Koneko out to the lake to train." Yoko grabbed the girl's face and kissed her cheek. She then chuckled and fussed over her, rubbing the lipstick off her pale skin. "I am _so_ proud of you Mamushi-chan."

"...thank you sensei."

Mamushi flashed Kakashi a look and nodded. She then headed for the door and only stopped when Yoko squealed suddenly.

"I almost forgot! You have one more task to complete for me this week." All eyes turned to look at the crimson haired minx and both the Hatake's narrowed their eyes on her with heavy suspicion. "You have worn a new outfit for each trail you've faced to get you used to different styles." She put her hands up before Kakashi could pounce on her. She also walked over to Mamushi and put her hand on her shoulder. "You both need to make _yourself _a new outfit. This outfit is going to reflect your style, your beliefs, your character and your path as a Kunoichi. I will no longer make outfits for you, and I will respect your choice from now on." Her emerald orbs started to water up, but she held the tears inside. "You have grown so much. After the Chunin exams we will be ledgable to go on Kunoichi missions, and I think you're ready for that. no matter what happens, I'll be _so_ proud of you." Yoko turned and beamed her smile from the emotionally stunned snake charmer to the mini Hatake. "Both of you."

"We won't let you down sensei!" Koneko gave her sensei and team mate the thumb's up, and Mamushi nodded.

"I will not disappoint you." Mamushi whispered and pushed open the door. "Until next week Koneko-chan."

"See you soon!"

* * *

Mamushi walked through the door and didn't look back, no matter how much she wanted to. She headed out of the village and to the outer forests before the last check point. She knew if she went any further without authorisation she'd be in trouble. But this far out, she would be away from prying eyes.

Mamushi still wore her red leggings, belt and red X holding her breasts to her milky chest. She'd fisted her long raven hair back into a high pigtail, and her fringe curved over her leaf head band. She took a few deep breaths before pulling two item from her back pouch. Her red lipstick, and a dragon whistle. She blew the whistle hard, then applied the crimson lipstick as she waited. The girl then felt Goosebumps cover her skin as she went on high alert.

_Any moment...any moment..._

"Well, now _this_ is a surprise Mamushi-chan." As slowly as she dared Mamushi turned to look over her shoulder. She watched with wide amber eyes as Kabuto stepped out from the shadows. "After out little 'chat' in the tower I thought I was the last person you'd want to be alone with in the forest." He leaned with one shoulder against the tree and folded his arms over his purple vest. His keen dark eyes watched her through the lenses of his glasses and his smirk was deadly and confident. "So why am I here? I half expected you to burn the flute as well as our ties."

"I didn't burn our ties Kabuto-sensei." With her hands out by her sides and empty she turned to face him. She didn't approach him. she didn't dare. Away from prying eyes Kabuto could be himself, and kill her on a whim if he wished it. She wasn't under his protection any more, and still didn't know what his intentions towards her were now she'd made it _clear_ that she wouldn't be part of his plan. "I was simply letting you know I'll have nothing to do with what Orochimaru-sama wants."

"Alright. So our ties aren't burnt then." Kabuto chuckled. He was alone in the forest with his precious little dove. He'd checked the area for any other chakra signs before emerging and was sure they were alone.

The things he could do to her now. "So now I ask the obvious question." He pulled away from the tree and stalked towards his prize. "You've called me for a reason, ne?"

Mamushi looked him up and down, and saw a hunger in his eyes. she'd have to figure out how to _deal _with that and still get what she wanted from him. "So how can I be of service to you Mamushi-chan?" when he almost got within arm's reach Mamushi took a step back, and halted his advance on her.

"I need you to teach me again."

"Oh?" He pushed his glasses up his nose as he thought over her sudden request. "I thought you had a new sensei now? the one with the red hair and perky rack?"

"Hai, Yoko-sensei." Mamushi forced her frame to relax. She didn't need Kabuto to know she was afraid of him. he'd use that against her. Her hands rested on her hips and she cocked her head to one side, giving him a better view of her chest and neck. As she predicted, his eyes trawled over that area. Good. "As both I and my team mate made it through to the final part of the Chunin exams she could only dedicate her time on one of us."

"And she chose Koneko-chan?"

"No." Mamushi steeled herself, then walked right up to him. "I told her to choose Koneko-chan." Kabuto smirked at her resolve and resisted to urge to look too smug about the situation. Here she was, seeking him out for help. She'd always be his.

"So you _wanted_ to be without Yoko-sensei, and to call me?"

"Hai." Mamushi nodded. "You saw how I...you saw what I'm now capable of in the tower."

"Yes." Kabuto lifted one of his hands up and pulled her sleek ponytail forward and played with it in his fingers. "I was _very_ impressed." His voice was husky now, and he looked from her hair to her burning amber eyes. "So was _he_."

"I care not about him." she gulped. "Yoko-sensei is good. As is Koneko-chan. I learnt once and for all in the exam that I am _not_ good." Mamushi knew what she needed to do, but it was still hard. "I hated hurting Koneko, but I...revelled hurting Ino. I..._enjoyed_ it. I need to learn to control my beast, but I can't do that unless I let it out again. Koneko and Yoko can't _handle_ that."

"But I can." He let her hair fall from his fingers and he held her cheek tenderly. Well, it would have been tender, if that mad gleeful sparkle wasn't in his steely eyes, and he wasn't smirking his ass off. "Because we both know I'm not _really_ a useless Genin, but one of Orochimaru's best Shinobi. I've done and seen things for your father that would make you vomit. I'll help you Mamushi-chan." He leaned forward and ghosted his lips over her leaf headband. "But you know what I'll want in return."

"When I turn 16 you can have my virginity." Mamushi lifted her head up to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm only 12 now. you've waited all this time, a few more years won't kill you." She waited as he stared into her big amber eyes and mulled over her decision.

"Swear it and kiss me, and I'll agree to your terms." Mamushi gulped. She had to do this, and she knew Kabuto wouldn't accept if she didn't.

"Alright, but only if you swear you'll teach me your dead-cell regeneration Jutsu." He chuckled at her gall, but nodded.

"Alright. If you promise me your virginity when you're 16, I'll train you this week, teach you my dead-cell regeneration technique and help you unleash your inner beast, and remain in control. Deal?"

Mamushi felt her heart hammering in her chest. The image of Gaara appeared in her mind for a moment, then she shrugged it off.

"Hai Kabuto-sensei. I swear it." She lifted up onto her tip toes and pressed her hands onto his chest. He held her biceps and took her weight as she pressed her thin white lips to his. They were so soft and cool against his flesh, and he sighed happily into the kiss. He'd been so close so often to finally kissing his little dove, and always he'd been denied. To finally have her in his arms, in his debt, and against his lips was too good to believe. He felt her pull back, so he capitalised before it was too late. He used his hold on her arms to keep her close and sucked on her bottom lip. Mamushi blinked at him a few times, knowing what he wanted, and for a moment she contemplated resisting him. She knew however there was no refusing him, not now.

So she went for it. _forgive me Gaara-kun...but I must..._

Her hands tangled into his silver hair and she melted against him. Kabuto groaned and slid his tongue into her mouth. The kiss became heated and pants escaped their frenzied lips, so Mamushi knew he was enjoying himself. She mimicked some of the noises Yoko had taught her in seduction 101, and pressed her body to his for good measure. _That should keep him keen._

It surprised her when he suddenly staggered backwards from her and held his head with frustration.

"Fuck, I wish you were old enough." He hissed and then turned his back to her. Mamushi knew better than to ask him what he was talking about and waited patiently. Eventually he turned and had his normal 'good guy' smile on his face. "Ok Mamushi-chan. Let's get started. How do I need to make you feel to make you turn into..." before his eyes her entire body shimmered with purple scales and her fangs elongated. "...ok. And to go into a frenzy?"

"You need to make me mad, or put me in danger, Kabuto ssssssensssssei."

"Well." He chuckled and dropped into a fighting stance. His hands started to form furious hand signs and his eyes became hidden behind the glare of his lenses. "Careful what you ask for, Mamushi-chan."


	41. This is my bed Watch me lie in it

Chapter

It had been a week.

Yoko and Koneko, Kakashi, and Mamushi hadn't seen each other for a whole week and were feeling the tension in the air when they arrived in the stadium. They were even more nervous when they saw the match pairings.

Naruto V Neji

Shikamaru V Temari.

Sasuke V Gaara

Koneko V Mamushi.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kakashi had been stuck listening to Gai babble and challenge him to something trivial, when Yoko arrived. She saw the match up and held her stomach with worry.

"I had hoped they wouldn't be paired off against each other." Yoko stood wearing, oddly enough, a regular Junin outfit. Not feminine or hip hugging in the least. Her red hair was long and her Haiti-ate was around her forehead. Looks like she stood on ceremony for these sort of things after all. Kakashi had to respect her for that.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You heard what Mamushi said after all."

"I did, but it won't matter." Yoko sighed and held onto the railings. It was then Kakashi noted how pale she looked. "Koneko won't let her submit. She thinks she can best honour Mamushi by trying her best, and vica versa. And I _know_ if she begs Mamushi to fight her, she will. She'll do whatever Koneko says." Kakashi noted that one of her hands left the railings and held her stomach.

"You don't look well."

"Hah." She chuckled. "No I'm not well. But enough of that now. _now_ we need to focus on our students."

"Where _are_ your students?" Gai joined the conversation, and must have noted her appearance and decided against being hyperactive with her.

"Koneko wanted to come on her own. To show off her new outfit." Yoko chuckled and beamed a smile up at Kakashi, despite her nausea. "You're going to like it."

"...is she covered up?"

"..._well_..."

"Then I'm sure I wont like it." Kakashi shook his head and put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "But this time Koneko will have made it and chosen to wear it, so I'll respect that."

"Good." Yoko looked at him with emotions swirling in her emerald depths. "After this...I need to talk to you about something."

"Is everything ok?" Kakashi gave Gai a look that made him turn and talk to the person on his other side, and turned to step closer to Yoko.

"Like I said." She smiled sadly and allowed him to hold her. "After the exams."

"Alright...but now I'm just going to worry." He sighed and looked to the stadium. They were calling out the combatants' names and they were walking onto the field to stand before the two Kage. It was then he noticed that the only two not there were Yoko's students.

"Mamushi." The Hokage called and they all looked to the side wall were they all filed out of before. Sasuke in particular waited with a held breath. He'd tried to find her this past week when he wasn't training with Kakashi, maybe to train _with_ her, but she'd seemingly vanished. He was also at the end of the line, next to Gaara, and didn't miss how the psychotic redhead turned to watch the doorway as well.

The first thing they saw her long white legs. She wore no shoes, no leggings, no netting. She wore a very short and tatty brown hanging skirt. Mamushi walked out of the shadows with the eeriest look on her face. Her arms were out and she stalked over to the line like she was walking on stepping stones.

She was wearing nothing else. Her long raven hair was ruffled and messy and hung over her breasts like a thick veil down to her hips. Her Haiti-ate covered her forehead, and her bright amber eyes were burning with determination.

"What...is she _not_ wearing Yoko?" Kakashi looked from the pale girl who joined the end of the line and ignored Sasuke's squeal about her lack of attire, to watch Yoko. She still looked so very pale, but was finally smiling.

"She's wearing a message. Here I am, bare, with no weapons. A woman. And I will win. She's gotten _so_ brave."

"Yoko." Kakashi leaned over her, and his eye sharpened like a shuriken. "If Koneko walks out like that I'm going to _kill_ you."

"Oh I'm sure she won't." Yoko chuckled, then winced and held her mouth. Once she finished 'holding it down' she released her mouth and sighed.

"You are _not_ well."

"I'll be fine." Yoko exhaled deeply and held the railing again. "I'm not missing this for the world."

"Koneko Hatake."

All eyes turned to the doorway again and waited for the final Kunoichi to walk through the doorway.

Black high heeled dolly shoes. Black fishnets attached to very short black shorts with suspenders up her long long legs. A black boob tube over a mesh vest with long sleeves down to her fingerless metal plated gloves. She also wore the Green ninja jacket, open, and her hands were...in her pockets. She power walked out of the shadows and over to the line. Her mask was black and perfectly placed over the ridge of her nose. Her Haiti-ate was jutted over her forehead and left eye as usual, but that wasn't what caught everyone's attention.

"I like your hair Koneko-chan." Mamushi whispered to her friend with a secret smile.

"Thanks. I think Yoko and Papa are going to kill me, but I've always wanted to do it, and now seemed like the perfect time for it." Mamushi put her scary persona aside to giggle at her team mate.

She'd had it cut short into a rock star pixie style and styled it with hair spray to stay in a _very_ familiar spiky shape, and the fringe feathered over her covered left eye. It was also died. Silver. Pride twinkled in her big blue eye and she felt the heat of the crowd's eyes on the back of her head.

* * *

"Did you _know_ she was going to do that?" Kakashi was comically weeping into his eyes. "Her hair, her beautiful auburn hair! The pigtails, where did they go?!" he then snarled, his eye twitching as he turned to his chuckling lover. "Make her change it back!"

"I didn't know she was going cut and dye her hair!" Yoko sniggered, finding the whole thing amusing. He was so distraught over the hair, he had overlooked the new outfit Koneko had made for herself. "She clearly wants to look like you so badly she'd-"

"Welcome everyone to the final round of the Chunin exams!" The Hokage spoke and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him. he inspired the crowd and honoured his esteemed guest the Kazekage and the other combatants from other villages. He clearly stated the rules and wished them all good luck. The first match was between Neji and Naruto, so the other Genin had to leave the field. Koneko lingered to kiss the blonde's cheek and wish him good luck, leaving him with a goofy smile as she walked away, knowing he'd be watching her ass as she went.

Once inside the waiting area of the stadium they couldn't watch the match unless they joined the crowd. Which none of them did. They had to remain in the zone for the battles ahead of them.

* * *

"Did you see the match listings?" Koneko stood next to her best friend and opponent. "We're matched up against each other."

"You will win Koneko-chan." Mamushi whispered. "I will not risk your life."

"What? Bullshit." Koneko moved to stand in front of the pale girl and resisted the chill that covered her body when she locked eyes with her friend. There was something..._different_ about her. it had been a week, but still... "We've trained hard and want to show we are worthy of being Chunin. We can't do that if you submit."

"I will make it look good enough for us to both become Chunin, then submit." Mamushi cocked her head to one side, and sent another chill down her friend's spine. "I had hoped for one of the other Shinobi so I could let myself loose, but alas that is not the case."

"Listen, we can't fool the Hokage. He'd _know_ that you've planned this. He-"

"He won't suspect. And I won't hurt you...more than necessary to keep up appearances."

"But!"

"**No."** Koneko took a step back and blinked her blue eye at her suddenly. Mamushi blinked once slowly and then pulled a _very_ creepy smile. "I know I usually relent to your wishes Koneko-chan, and normally I am happy to do so. But I will **not** fight you with all I am. No one can make me." Koneko opened her mouth to argue...but saw something deep in the slits of her eyes. Her will was unwavering, burning and furious.

"...I'm not going to go easy on you." Koneko nodded, respecting her resolve. "I expect you to give me a run for my money though."

"Agreed." The girls stopped their conversation when Naruto stumbled into the back room and grinned with a thumbs up at Koneko.

"You won! Well done Naruto-kun!" the blonde grinned wider and tried to go over to them, but medical ninjas descended on the boy and nagged him all the way to the medical room to be checked over. The boy _had_ just had his chakra points closed off after all...

"I bet you're glad of Naruto-kun's victory Koneko-chan." Mamushi nodded to her friend and rolled her shoulders.

"Sure am. You know I like him." she chuckled and then narrowed her blue eye on the girl. "Ok, I have to ask, I've tried to resist, but I can't. Do you _know_ you're practically naked?"

"Hai."

"..." Koneko blinked a few times and shrugged. "ooooookay. Just thought I'd check..."

The girls waited until Kankuro submitted against Shino, Shikamaru submitted against Tamari, and Gaara stalked towards the ring to face Sasuke. He paused next to Mamushi who turned to look at him.

Koneko was on her other side and held herself. The pair looked at each other with their own brand of crazy and smirked at each other, like that was a _good_ thing.

"I look forward to your fight Mamushi-chan. I dedicate Sasuke-kun's corpse to you."

Then she moved. There was no hesitation, not moment to think it over, she just moved. Her pale hands grasped at his tunic and she opened her mouth wide. Fangs elongated and she hissed in his face. Gaara opened his teal eyes wide and the cork of his gourd twisted open.

"Harm my cousin, and I'll harm you, regardless of my feelings towards you Gaara." She then purred a kiss and licked his cheek with a long purple tongue. "Defeat him by all means, but leave him in one piece. I'll be _very_ grateful to you. I'll have to think of some way to thank you for your...understanding."

Koneko's eye was twitching, and she had her hands in her back pouches, ready to throw an arsenal of kunai at the boy to protect her partner, when the boy laughed.

"I can't promise he'll be in one piece. When I feel the blood lust, I need to reaffirm my existence by wiping out my enemy. Nothing can stop the blood lust."

"Nothing? Huh." Mamushi took her hands back and...pushed her hair behind her shoulders... "Like I said Gaara-kun. I'll be very _grateful_ if you leave Sasuke-kun in one piece. _Very_ grateful." She then pulled her hair back over her breasts and put her hands on her hips. "Has the blood lust been overpowered?"

"...that is...I..."

"You have a match to go to Gaara-kun." Mamushi leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I look forward to celebrating your victory later." she whispered by his ear and caught Gaara looking down at her chest rather than her eyes. good. Keeping his mind lusting for her kept it from lusting for blood.

Koneko's mouth was open and she didn't know where to luck. What the _hell _had come over timid little Mamushi?!

"..." Gaara heard his name being called again, and released a strangled gurgling noise, before turning and storming into the area.

Once they were alone Koneko poked Mamushi's creamy shoulder.

"Erm...you just showed Gaara no Sabaku your boobs and offered him a sexy reward if he didn't kick the crap out of Sasuke."

"Hai, that is exactly what I did." Mamushi nodded and wore a very alien smirk on her pale lips. "I have been reading heavily this week as well as training. There is a book that Yoko Akane has in her bedroom called 'the art of manipulation, a Kunoichi's best friend', that has proven to be very useful."

"Do you make a _habit _of flashing your tits at the enemy?!"

"No." Mamushi chuckled and could almost see the steam coming out of her friend's ears. "Gaara is an exception. He doesn't..._do_ subtle. And I have...an affection for him."

"clearly." Koneko pointed at Mamushi's face and looked very uncomfortable. "Could you _warn_ me before you whip the puppies out on command in front of me again, please?"

"...if the opportunity arises, I shall Koneko-chan."

"Good."

Koneko pursed her lips together awkwardly and stared ahead. She was _so_ not in the right mind set for an epic battle now. the silence was actually only broken when Sasuke-late-ass stalked over to them. "You're late Sa-"

"Mamushi-chan!?" Sasuke's train of broody thought crashed into the side of his skull and his body jerked to a stop next to them when he looked over what she 'wasn't' wearing. "You-what are you-put this on!" He started pulling his shirt off, when Mamushi put her hands on his chest.

"I intend to transform during my battle, and clothing is very restricting. I would prefer to be naked, but that would be socially unacceptable, so I'm wearing a skirt." His dark eyes flashed down to the skirt, and it was obvious that he was wondering if she was _just_ wearing a skirt... "You need to get in there before you are disqualified due to your absence. Oh and Sasuke-kun." Koneko watched as once again Mamushi leaned forward and kissed a boy's cheek. "Good luck. Try not to get hurt, and don't beat Gaara-kun too badly."

"Erm...sure. You better take the same advice, and kick _her_ ass." Sasuke pointed with a grin at the Hatake woman, winked at his cousin, and walked on high hopes into the ring.

Once they were alone again, Koneko circled her team mate and pointed at her face again. This made Mamushi giggle.

"Stop. Flirting. With. Boys."

"I wasn't flirting with-"

"Just-stop-it." Koneko rolled her blue eye. "It makes me want to _hit_ them...especially Sasuke...meh! oh, and you are _so_ giving me that book to read once this is over..."

"Perhaps we should do a book swap." Koneko blinked wildly at the pale woman, and grinned when her brain caught up with her ears.

"You mean Itcha Itcha for the Kunoichi book?! Deal!" The silver haired girl chuckled with her hands on her hips. "That must be one _damn_ good book for it to make your curious about the intricate details of the romance novels, known as the Itcha Itcha series." Koneko jumped up and down with glee, only to crash back down to earth with Mamushi's next sentence.

"You mean the pornographic images? Yes, some of the descriptions in the book will make more sense to me with an image for reference."

Koneko turned to defend her love of Itcha Itcha, when it became hard to keep her eye open.

"...mmm...Mam...ma..."

"What is..." Mamushi looked around them and staggered towards the doorway to the stadium. Glowing feathers dropped from the heavens, and her body became heavy. "...Genjutsu! Release!" She formed the hand signs and dispelled the effects just as Koneko landed face first in the dirt. "Koneko-chan!" Mamushi scrambled back to her and checked her vital signs. She was out cold, but unharmed. "Good." She bit her thumb and formed a flurry of hand signs. "Summon Jutsu! Taiya!" with a puff of smoke a long green serpent coiled around her many times. It had webbed frills at either side of it's head, and looked very equipped for water terrain. It's girth was thicker than a giant tree and it looked down at her with big gleaming golden yes. Just like hers. "I need you to protect Koneko-chan as if she was me. You may claim your souls from the enemy that come past you to get to the stadium."

"Permisssion to kill? It hasssss been ssssso long Hebi-hime."

"I know. Forgive me, but I must defend my village now. She starts to stir, use your numbing venom to keep her under. Do not harm her. protect her. kill any enemies that try to attack her or any other Shinobi of the leaf. Koneko-chan is your number one priority."

"Hai Hebi-hime. Who of us will go with you?"

"None. I will fight on my own until the time is right." She nodded at the serpent then ran out into the stadium. She had summoned the most veracious of her snake summons, who would follow her orders to the T. He would require at least 4 souls for this service, but any enemy Shinobi that came past him would deserve their fate.

Mamushi skidded to a stop between a half transformed Gaara and her cousin. They both looked worse for wear, but they also looked hungry for blood. Her presence seemed to shock them for a moment, before they both became even more focused.

"Mamushi-chan!" Sasuke reached for her. "Get back! He'll kill you!"

"Look!" Mamushi pointed above their heads to the many sand Shinobi and fake ANBU that were jumping into action and taking out the leaf security. "The leaf is under attack!"

"Shit!" Sasuke barked and grabbed her wrist. "Get down!"

"Release her!" Mamushi snapped her head to Gaara he threw a long monstrous sandy hand towards her. "She is mine!" the strength of his grip was too much for her to resist, or for Sasuke to keep a hold of her. she went flying through the air and landed on her feet next to him. "Now is the time. Now I will take you back to Suna and-"

"You!" Mamushi stared deep into his black and gold eyes, in too much of a shock and panic to notice how different they were to his normal teal orbs. "You _knew_!? You knew the leaf would come under attack? Are you...part of this?" Mamushi pulled her hand out of his and staggered away from him. "You! I thought I could trust you! I thought I was precious to you!" She lost control. Mamushi started screaming at him and fisted at her hair with despair. "You're attacking my village! Putting Yoko-sensei and Koneko-chan and Sasuke-kun in danger! Wait..." she turned her eyes over to the roof of the Kage building and saw...the Kazekage with a blade to the Hokage's throat. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The old man. He gave her a chance. He give her to Yoko and Koneko. She'd have nothing if it wasn't for his kindness. She would have been taken from one cell to rot in another one if he hadn't...if he hadn't...

Gaara tried to reach for her again only to stumble back when the air around her crackled with chakra. She was glaring at the tall building and a deep hissing was coming from her chest. Suddenly her big amber eyes locked onto him and her black slits were so thin they almost vanished. "YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!"

"I don't care about this fight. I just kill my enemy. But I didn't today." He pointed at Sasuke, who looked like he was preparing another Chidori. "He's still alive, because you _asked_ me not to kill him. even though...the urge...it's so..."

It was too late. She was already running towards the building. She pooled chakra to her hands and feet and crawled up the building on all fours. She reached the rooftop just as the sound four landed one the four corners of the roof. The barrier went up and Mamushi staggered to her feet just as the two Kage separated.

"Mamushi! Child, you shouldn't _be_ here!" The Hokage looked confident before he saw her, now he was afraid for her wellbeing. She ran right over to him and took a defensive stance before him. "No child! Get behind me."

"No." Mamushi bit her thumb and pressed her hand to the floor. "Summoning Jutsu! Fenryn!" she screamed with the force of bringing forth the giant serpent. It was half the size of Manda, and had two sets of fangs, a pair of two pronged horns along the ridge of its forehead and beautiful blue scales. The serpent coiled around Mamushi and the Hokage, who watched the girl as she rolled her shoulders, and purple scales shimmered over her body. "Don't worry Hokage-sama. I may not be much, but I will protect you with my life. Honest!"

"Oh...poor child. That won't-" Mamushi threw her arms out and hissed with rage.

"Attack Fenryn! Kill the Kazekage!" She hissed and kept her ground before the Hokage.

She waited...

The serpent didn't move. "Fenryn! Quickly! You need to-"

"Forgive me Hebi-hime." The old serpent hissed, looking down at her with sorry blue eyes. "I can protect you. But I can not carry out your command. The contract forbidsssssss it."

"Contract?" Mamushi's mouth was still open as her brain caught up with her. Horror filled her golden orbs as she looked to the cackling form of the Kazekage. "...but...the only other person you have a contract with...is..."

"Orochimaru." The Sandaime removed his hat and cloak and stood in his battle gear behind her. "You're snake summons won't work here Mamushi. You can't fight him. stand behind me child." He put his hand on her shoulder, the poor girl having gone into shock.

"Oh Fenryn? Kill the Hokage for me." The blue and white hat and cloak rippled to the ground and revealed the grinning face that haunted her dreams. The serpent hissed and whipped it's head round to gleam down at the Hokage.

"NO! You are dismissed!" Mamushi hissed and pressed her bloody fingers to its scales." The snake nodded and vanished with a poof of smoke.

"Intriguing. Fenryn favoured your command over completing mine. I will have to _punish_ him for that later." he cackled again and elegantly walked a few steps towards the pair. "Well look at you? you've gone from wearing baggy clothing, to being practically naked. I knew being a Kunoichi required being a slut, but-"

"Do not speak to her! You have no right!" Sarutobi grabbed the girl's shoulders and yanked her to stand behind him. "You're fight is with me!"

"How right you are. However, I would have you hand over my daughter first. It seems the Konoha version of education is rather lacking in common decency. I didn't realise you employed the bodies of little girls to-"

"I am not wearing very little for ssssssseducing boysssss!" her voice hissed from behind the Hokage who turned to look over his shoulder...only to follow his gaze to look up as well. "It wasssss for an easssssy transsssformation, Otosan."

"Well well. I didn't think you'd been capable of the Naga Jutsu so soon after leaving the nest Mamushi-chan. My how you've grown." Orochimaru mocked as he walked to one side to look at his daughter better. She had indeed become a Naga. Her tail was long and purple like the rest of her. the skirt had been torn to tatters, not that she needed it anymore. Her breasts were held in with larger purple scales and her long raven hair had changed into a sleek black hood. Just like a cobra. Her gleaming amber eyes were watching his every move and her hands were tipped with talons. Her tail coiled around the ground surrounding the Hokage's feet, taking a defensive stance over him. "I'm so proud." His tone was far from proud, and his smirk was downright insulting. "Now stay out of my way child. I have business to conclude with the Hokage."

"**No."** Her sibilant voice echoed from her throat, like two voices were speaking at once. **"I am not your child and I will not allow you to harm my Hokage."**

"You insolent little-_I _am your kage. Your father! Come here right now!" he barked over at her, and she simply sharpened her gaze on him. "I will punish _you_ later for your defiance child."

"**Never have you been a father to me. Never. I craved nothing more than your affection growing up. I started living onccccccce this man gave me a chanccccccce. I will die before I allow you to kill the only father figure I have ever had."**

"Oh really?" Orochimaru snarled and lowered his stance. "Well if you're no child of mine, then you can die with your precious Hokage."

"Mamushi, you are no match for Orochimaru. Stay beh-"

"**I am no match for him, but I can be of service to you. Pleassssse usssssse me as much asssss you can." **

Orochimaru made a faint towards them so the Hokage sent tiles towards him. The fight began, and Mamushi put her life on the line for her Hokage.

* * *

"No!" Yoko screamed as another of the enemy Junin tried to roundhouse kick her stomach, and she ran backwards rather than try to block the leg. It missed, and she sent Kunai towards the enemy. Kakashi knocked his target out and ran to her side. "Kakashi! Help!" she shouted. She picked that moment to vomit off to one side, and still managed to summon Mei. The tigress launched herself at the junin and ripped his throat out, before vanishing again.

"Yoko!" Kakashi grabbed her shoulder and looked at her pale face as she wiped some puke from her lips. "Why aren't you fighting properly? Is it because you're sick? We haven't got time for this! We need to help protect the Hokage and find all the-"

"I'm pregnant." Yoko held her stomach, and had never looked more terrified and vulnerable in her life. "Akane are sensitive to pregnancies, and are very sick with it. Always in the morning. For the first 2 months."

Kakashi's world stopped. _That's_ what she was going to wait until the exams were over to talk to him about!? How long had she known?! How did she even-

A kunai zipped towards them and he had to snap round and block it with one of his own.

Oh hell, now his priorities had changed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I found out this morning and-"

"Later. We need to get you out of here. Now." His mind was reeling. He couldn't use a teleportation Jutsu on a pregnant woman, so he'd have to escort her out. damn it! "GAI!" he barked over to his 'friend' and activated his Sharingan, looking around for any sign of danger.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to-"

"You need to gather all the students and get them to safety. Koneko is still missing. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went after Gaara."

"I'll look for Koneko, but why can't you-"

"Yoko's pregnant. I need to get her out of here."

"...congratulations! I'll send a card and a present later! get your family out of here Kakashi!" the three Junin ducked as a gust of wind carrying tore through the air where their heads were, and Gai stormed towards the sand junin to cover his friend's escape.

"Follow me." Kakashi bit his thumb and pressed it to the ground. His pack of nin-dogs surrounded him and he barked orders at them. They ran ahead and made sure the way was clear for them as they escaped to the nearest safe house.

"No!" Yoko screamed, looking over to the rooftop where she saw the reptilian Mamushi being thrown by her father across some twisting trees and into the force field. "Mamushi-we need to-"

"No!" Kakashi grabbed Yoko's wrist and pulled her towards the exit. "The Hokage is with her! You can't help her. you can protect my unborn child however." Yoko looked into his sharp black and red eyes with a teary gaze. She started weeping, but nodded. She was in no state to help anyone right now, not even herself.

"but Koneko-"

"Probably unconscious from the Genjutsu. Gai will get her. Come on!"

He dragged Yoko out of the stadium and they didn't stop fighting their way out and running until they reached a safe house, gave the password and got inside. Iruka came over to them for an update, but received an order instead. "I need to go back. Yoko is pregnant, have a medi-nin look her over for me, I'll be back soon." He didn't even look at Yoko. He bolted back out of the door and towards the stadium so hard his chest hurt. He arrived back just in time to see a serpent in the stadium chasing a young girl with short silver hair. Assuming the worst Kakashi leapt over the chairs and railings and onto the ground floor. His Nin-dogs lined up at either side of him and prepared to battle the summon, only for Koneko to spot him and run right at him.

"Don't attack! He's our side!" Koneko had lost her green jacket at some point, had a shallow cut across her middle and her mask was torn and sagging around her neck. Other than this, Kakashi couldn't see any other injuries. "Mamushi summoned him to protect me and kill any enemy shinobi."

"Ssssshe also ordered me to keep you unconsccccioussssss, but you won't let me bite you without it being a fatal injury, which I am not allowed to inflict." The green serpent hissed and looked to Kakashi. "Can I kill thisssss one?"

"No! He's my father! He's on our side!" Gai jumped down, looking very worse for wear but standing by his friend's side.

"I had to liberate some Genin from some rubble, but I was just coming to save your daughter when-"

"Got it." Kakashi's heart was hammering in his head. Koneko was safe. He could now focus on the next thing. "You need to come with me now Koneko. We need to evacuate you to-"

"No. I'm going to Mamushi. Taiya says she's in danger."

"Orochimaru-ssssssama is trying to kill her." The battle snake added.

"She's shielded in." Gai pointed up to the rooftop. "There is no breaking in there. The ANBU elite would have done so by now if there was a chance. You _can't_ help her now."

"I need to get her out of there!" Koneko ran her hands through her silver hair restlessly. "Orochimaru is in there! He's stupidly strong and she doesn't stand a chance in hell! I won't lose her!" Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and a sadness danced in his mismatched eyes. It was very likely that she was about to go through the same ordeal he had at her age, and lost a comrade...

"Koneko-chan, there is no way through the barrier. You can't get her out of there now."

"Well...there issssss _one_ way get her out of there..." all eyes turned to the serpent who was hissing a chuckle. "But it involves being eaten."

* * *

Mamushi screamed with pain. Blood dropped from her scaly lips and her raven hood trembled with the throbbing ache of her body. She was no match for Orochimaru, and no matter how hard she tried to land a bite and poison him, he always managed to beat her back. She'd tried to change tack and be a distraction for the first and second Hokage when they were resurrected, but the Hokage ended up spending most of his energies protecting _her_. She had been thrown against trees, the force field, the Hokage and the roof so often she was sure she'd broken some bones. But she forced herself to rise up on her long tail and focus her strained orbs on the man that spawned her.

"Oh mesume." Orochimaru looked to her as the Hokage fought of both the previous kage with all his might. He'd orchestrated that on purpose to get his daughter alone. "You've impressed me child. It has been interesting to see you develop your abilities and fight in the Chunin exams. Putting aside the rude manner in which you spoke to me, I think your mission to prove yourself has been a success."

"**My misssssssion?"** The Naga spat out some dark blood and coiled on her tail to prepare to launch an attack at him if he got any closer. **"I was resssssscued from you! I was ssssaved and given a ssssecond chanccce at happinesssss. No thankssssss to you!"**

"You're mission, dear, was to infiltrate the leaf and to prove useful in gathering intel. It was also to prove yourself to be useful to me. You might not have gathered me any intel, but now you can be useful to me. You have become strong enough to serve me and my needs. As soon as we leave this place, I'll train you myself and you can go on missions for the sound village for me." Orochimaru stalked towards her, and stopped when she spat venom at him. it missed of course, but succeeded in pissing him off.

"**I am going nowhere with you! I am a leaf Kunoichi! I will die before I go anywhere with you!" **

"Well, I'm sure with time and the correct...motivation and I can change your mind." He chuckled and started making hand signs.

_It's now or never. __**I am with you Hebi-hime**_.

Mamushi hissed and launched herself at the man who never loved her, her hands glowing with chakra and making hand signs as she did. His almond eyes narrowed on her, and he had decided to end her life once and for all. He pulled a blade from his throat and before she could blink, he was on her. And his blade was through her middle. He looked deep into her eyes and smirked at his victory. "This is such a shame child...There is so much I could have taught you. You could have been my second in command, and take over my legacy one day. Now...no one will remember you, and you were never truly appreciated."

"**Wrong...father..."** She put her shaking scaly hands onto his shoulders and pulled him closer to her, bring the blade with him as well. She then bit his neck hard and pumped as much of her venom into his veins as she could, before he punched her in the face and backed away from her, taking his sword with him. blood pooled from her middle and she hissed with pain. Her body fell to one side and her body shimmered back to her lithe little human form. her pale skin and raven hair was matted with her own blood, and her middle was bleeding heavily onto the floor. She pressed her hands to her middle and looked up from the floor with such _hate_, her father would never forget her face.

In fact, even as he ingested a powerful antidote to her venom, he starred into those big eyes.

It was then he noticed...they were red...and swirling...she was using her Sharingan...but to do _what_ he wondered...

Then he realised. She'd stopped him from seeing Sarutobi as he charged him and grabbed his front. The Genjutsu ebbed away as the girl lost too much blood and chakra, but still watched as the third Hokage initiated the forbidden Shinigami summoning Jutsu. She watched as the two fought to kill the other first, and Mamushi fought her own battle to supply enough chakra to finish enough of the dead-cell regeneration technique, before she died from her injuries. The blood on the floor around her started to move and she stared into it with confusion. Finally she saw a bloody hand reach out of the puddle and grab her hand. Just as she thought she had lost her fight, and her blood starved brain was hallucinating, she was pulled into the blood pool and couldn't see or feel anything until she landed in a gooey heap on the floor.

Of the stadium.

She was covered in blood and mucus, and was staring into the blue eye of Koneko. She gasped with shock, questioning how something like this was possible, and why her team mate was also covered in thick mucus, when finally her vision blurred and turned to black. The last thing she saw was Koneko turning her onto her back and trying her best to heal her.

_Good_. Mamushi thought. Her Jutsu would continue to work if it was supplied with Chakra..._is my father...dead? did we...win? _


	42. Love is more than blood

Chapter 41

Yoko sat in the waiting room with one hand holding a bucket on her lap, the other arm around Koneko's shoulders. It was odd being back in the waiting room of Konoha hospital like this. she'd managed to avoid the sterile white walls and cold chill of the halls quite well since she was a child. Only ever visiting briefly for medical checkups and the odd few stitches. Sitting in the same waiting room as she did as a child, waiting for the doctors to release her back to the empty Akane estate was unnerving. The redhead held her student against her, and they said nothing.

When they arrived at the hospital Kakashi and Gai were taken off to debrief a pair of ANBU agents. Yoko had been busy hurling her guts out at the time, and listened carefully as a rather pushy Root agent quizzed Koneko.

_"Look, how many times do I have to tell you, I was knocked out by the Genjutsu, when I came to I was being rock-a-by babied by a giant green snake and ran off with my new nanny to find my papa."_

_"That's Hatake-sensei? Ne?"_

_"Yes bird face, well-fucking done! I met up with him and Gai-sensei, and then the snake told me how to yank my best friend out of danger. I hopped down the slippery bastard's mouth, crawled back out of it, through a pool of blood, grabbed my dying friend and dragged her ass back with me. You know the rest. Ask me again, and I swear I'll shove my fist so far up your A ranking ass so hard that-"_

"Yoko-sensei?" the redhead stopped staring down into the bottom of the fresh bucket and turned to look at her newly silver haired student. Her big blue eye was blood shot and looked puffy around the edges from her secret tears of worry. "When will they let me see Mamushi? It's been a few hours since she came out of intensive care, and there's a wall of ANBU outside her door."

"I know, but they have more questions for Mamushi-chan. She has more...ties to what happened." Koneko turned more in her seat and focused her sapphire eye on her sensei.

"Ties? How could Mamushi have ties to the attack on the Hokage? The man they said killed him was Orochimaru, one of his ex-pupils, ne?"

"Hai." Yoko swallowed hard, ignoring another wave of nausea, and put a brave smile on. "I need to tell you something. This is not my tale to tell, but after the attack on the village, you're going to learn about it soon enough. Mamushi is an Uchiha. Her mother was Sasuke's Aunt, and her father is Orochimaru..."

_A very long and painful conversation later..._

"So that's why ANBU are all over her." Koneko sniffled, her arms folded over her chest and her eye staring holes into the waiting room door. "They think she was in on it. Despite the fact she nearly gave her _life_ defending the Hokage, they want to pin this on her. Mother fuckers."

"In this situation they will be carrying out a binding ceremony, so that they can be sure if she's telling the truth. Once she passes with flying colours, she will be released back into my custody." Yoko then chuckled and leaned in to her. "Or I'll go on a massacre of my own." Koneko chuckled at that and relaxed into her sensei's hold.

"I'll hold 'em, you chop their balls off." Koneko grumbled, still not happy.

The younger Kunoichi stared into the white door to the waiting room, feeling rage and guilt rippling through her.

All this time Orochimaru had been at the exams. How else could he have gotten so close, learnt all their escape routes and worked out the perfect time to get the Hokage alone? He _was_ the inside man.

_Did she know?_

Her mind cast back to her 'foster mother' and the terror in her best friend's amber eyes when they were cornered by her in the forest of death. They didn't even _try_ to fight 'her'.

_She knew_.

Mamushi wasn't as innocent as she first thought. She knew Orochinmaru was in Konoha, and didn't tell anything. _Not even me._

She huffed, dropping her sapphire eye down to look at her feet. _Just when I thought I knew her, something else comes up. So many secrets surround that girl. Is this the last time she'll surprise me? I thought I had an epic dad, but having __the__ Orochimaru as your dad…_

On nights when they slept in the same room, Koneko had woken up a few times to see her friend thrashing in her sleep. Never screaming, never crying, but the look on her face let her know she was _not _in a happy place.

_And that snake summon. He started attacking and eating the enemy nin, just like that. I tried to stop him and he said that Mamushi had told him he could. _

A chill went down her spine. _There is more to Mamushi than I thought…_

The door opened and both women jumped to their feet and held hands between them with worry. It was the same bird faced ANBU agent from before.

"Have you finished with Mamushi-chan?" Yoko held the bucket with her other hand, resisting the urge to use it.

"Yes. She has given her statement, and was willingly subjected to a binding Jutsu."

"Good." Koneko released her sensei's hand and marched over to the ANBU agent, who watched her intently through slanted holes in his mask. "So we can see her now, ne?"

He watched her for a long moment, sizing up the fierce will in her eye. The girl was still stained with Mamushi's blood. Her silver hair had it matted in places, and her black outfit was torn to tatters. She also had scrapes down her arms and seemed to favour her right side. "Well?"

"Hai." Koneko pushed past him and snapped her silver head from side to side, looking for her hospital door. She spotted lots of ANBU agents to the right end of the corridor, so she headed that way. "Akane-san." The redhead hovered in the doorway and turned back to look at the agent. The arch of his beak made his mask look even more menacing than knowing the skill of the man beneath it. "You will be taken off the active roster until our investigation is complete."

"Of course." She made moves to leave again, when he reached for her arm.

"You are pregnant, ne? I heard you tell the medical-nin earlier."

"How is that any of your business?" She snarled, the rage of an overprotective-emotionally drained beast pooled in her green orbs. All she wanted was to see Mamushi, hug the poor girl, then see Kakashi.

"You were tasked with managing Mamushi-chan. How will you manage her now you are pregnant? You weren't exactly useful in the attack today."

Fear made her eyes widen and the hairs on the back of her arms stand up.

"Are you..." She then threw the bucket to the side of her body so hard it smashed through the window and hurtled to the ground outside. She peeled her lips back over her teeth and fangs extended from above her canines. Black stripes bled over her skin, marking her and framing her face. Her long red hair burst from her bobble and fell like a messy, wild mane. The agent braced himself, but it was no use.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Koneko had finally gotten through the wall of root agents outside of Mamushi's door and was reaching for the handle, when she thought she heard Mei.

The door opened as she turned to run back towards Yoko. A blur of white and purple zipped past her, climbing up the walls and twisting out of sight before she could focus on it.

"Shit!" Koneko bit her thumb and planted it into the wall. "I so wanted to do this in the exams. Kuchiyose-no-Jutsu!" she continued running, following the sound of roaring and screaming through the hospital. She came to an open window, with bloody hand prints around the frame. "Out there."

"Agreed." She turned to look into the sharp dark eye of her father, who looked to be taking in the scene around them in fast forward. "Situation?"

"Not sure. Heard Mei snarling which means-"

"Yoko!" Kakashi scrambled out of the window, fearing the bloody hand smears belonged to her. "Stay behind me Koneko."

"Hai papa." Slipping her hands into her back pouches she used her chakra to bind her battle claws to her. She followed her father out the window, and ran up the side of the building.

The messy smears lead to the roof. "Plan?"

"Do as I say." He answered simply, grabbing the roof's ledge first, and whipping his body round to squat on the roof. His head band was already raised over his left eye, so he was examining the scene before him with the aid of his Sharingan.

Koneko squatted next to him, a mirror image, with her hands poised near each other. She could sign at a moment's notice.

What they saw was Mamushi, stood in her hospital gown and staring blankly at something on the roof.

"Mamushi!" Koneko leapt forward, reaching her friend, only to be pulled back by her father. "What?! But!"

"Never leap into battle without thinking!" He barked at her, his need to find Yoko and his need to protect his daughter so high, his Sharingan was whizzing in its socket. "…what…?"

"Mamushi-chan!" Yoko stood in the middle of the roof, eyes watering and her smile so relieved, it didn't fit the rest of her. Black stripes receded into her skin and she seemed to come down from her high with every step she took towards her wounded student. Despite the reassuring sight of her being fine and well, that wasn't what everyone looked at.

Five medical-nin were working frantically to wake up 7 ANBU agents. Their masks were missing, their clothes were bloody, and the shape of the tears in their clothing looked like they were made by very large claws…

The largest white tiger they'd ever seen followed slowly behind the seemingly calm redhead, scanning the group of people carefully. The black stripes on her back were jagged, and her fur was matted in places around many battle scars. On its back was a mighty saddle, with an array of weapons holstered to the side of it. Fathomless Onyx eyes stared down from behind Yoko, looking big enough to play rugby with grizzly bears as the ball. As Yoko stopped, so did the tiger, and sat down behind her. "Mamushi-chan." Yoko purred, stroking her face, making the girl flinch. "I'm so glad you're ok sweetie."

"You have a beast inside you." Yoko didn't even flinch. She sighed through a smile and her fangs retracted.

"No dear." She cupped her face and winked at her. "I _am_ a beast. And a pregnant beast is the most _dangerous_ of all."

"What happened?" Kakashi and Koneko cautiously joined the pair, and saw the shocked look on Mamushi's face. "Yoko?"

"Hush dear." Yoko winked at her lover and turned slowly to look up at her summon. "Honourable Tigress Kiekie. You came in response to my blood lust. I hope you can forgive me for-"

The tigress cured her head and neck around Yoko and pressed her nose to her stomach. She huffed happily and bowed her head. "…I see. You came because I'm pregnant. I see. Thank you." She stroked the tiger's head and with a nod of respect from the redhead, the tigress vanished in a large puff of smoke.

"What happened?!" Kakashi grabbed Yoko's shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her. "Why were you fighting ANBU?"

"...we haven't had a chance to talk yet." Tears fell from Yoko's eyes. "An Akane woman is dangerous at the best of times. When we're pregnant…" she whimpered and walked into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and sniffled into his chest. "Well, we get _really_ emotional."

"You can't tell me you nearly killed 7 ANBU agents because you had a mood swing." The man of a thousand jutsus let his worry and irritation known, but held her regardless. "

"They threatened to take me away from Mamushi and Koneko." The younger girls finally looked at each other. Mamushi seemed distant, like she was sleep walking. Her face was blank, and her amber eyes were cold and empty of feeling. She still watched her sensei, though. So Koneko turned to watch her as well. "No one threatens to take my children from me." She snarled, the vibration of it going through Kakashi's chest. It unnerved him a little bit.

He had no idea how powerful his little minx was. The transformation Jutsu she used, and the damage she caused in a matter of seconds, was terrifying. He was suddenly glad they were on the same side.

"You mean they threatened to take you away from your team."

"No." Yoko shoved Kakashi off her, making him stumble over himself a few times before getting his balance. His Sharingan told him her Chakra was still twisting and swirling around her body like a tempest of energy. It also seemed to twist on itself in her lower abdomen. "They are my children." She hissed, her fangs extending again. "I took them into my house and my family. No one will take Mamushi and Koneko from me." Yoko bit at the air, focusing her rage on Kakashi. She jerked from her train of thought when Mamushi gingerly touched her arm.

"They will not take us from you." Her voice was a whisper, so light, so cool it calmed Yoko's rage. Her shoulders sagged and her fangs retracted. "Besides, you are now pregnant with Kakashi-sensei's child, are you not?" Mamushi turned to look at Kakashi. "That makes you related to Koneko-chan, so you'll never be apart."

"You are my child too." Yoko grabbed the back of her raven head and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I was going mad worrying for you."

Again she wept, clinging to the pale girl for her life. "You know Mei is pregnant too? The old fable in my family is that Akane and their tigers have children together? You know, so they can grow up together? At least, that's how it started out when my clan was small."

"I think that's awesome." Koneko, once in arm's reach, was yanked into the woman's embrace as well. It was in this hold that Koneko realised that Mamushi was holding Yoko around her middle and had her face pressed into her, sobbing. Feeling the grief coming off her friend in waves, she clung to her too, putting an arm around her middle and feeling tears rising to the surface of her eyes too. "We can raise Mei's babies together, ne? Papa!" Koneko brought her head out of the hold and smiled tearily at her stunned father. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"I need to speak with your father." Yoko kissed Mamushi's head, then Koneko's, then released them. "Could you two go back inside. Mamushi shouldn't be out of bed yet. I'll be down shortly."

"But-" Mamushi took Koneko's hand and shook her head.

"We should let them talk Koneko-chan. I…need to talk to _you_ as well."

Almost like words were the hardest things to form, all talk ceased. Koneko and her father shared one last worried glance, before she escorted her pale friend down the fire escape and back to her room.

The medical-nin carried the injured ANBU agents down as well, leaving Kakashi and Yoko alone on the roof.

"Well." Kakashi cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pockets, as usual, and not knowing where the _hell_ to start. "Pregnant. Huh."

"The first two times we had sex I didn't expect it. so I didn't use contraception in time…clearly. The others I did."

"Wow…so you've been pregnant nearly all this time then." He chuckled nervously. He became even more on edge as Yoko stormed over to him and pointed to his chest hard.

"Inside me is my family's legacy. Akane blood runs through my child's veins, and I will not destroy that. I will have the child, but I don't expect-"

"Well I _expect_." He grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "When I told you I loved you, I wasn't saying it for kicks. Sure, this is a lot sooner than I would have liked, but you are carrying _my_ child." Yoko looked up into his deep onyx eye, and saw how serious he really was. "I don't care if you insist they are called Akane, but I will be its father. No one is destroying _anything_ on my watch. Understood?"

She huffed, staring into his mismatched eyes like she was looking for something in the back of his head. Finally her body released its tension and she started weeping. She fisted at his shirt and nodded her head at him.

"I-I love you to and I thought you'd be angry when you found out. I didn't plan this, but I want our baby. I-"

"Hush love." He pulled her into his chest and held her. This action alone seemed to calm the torrents of hysterical tears. "I want our baby too." He chuckled with a soft happy tone to it. "Did you see Koneko's face? Did you hear how happy she sounded when she said she was going to be a big sister? Oh boy, that means I'll have to change nappies again. Oh I _hated_ doing that!" He held his forehead with one hand and shook it with dread. "Koneko would stick the apartment out whenever she filled her nappy, and she'd do it 4 times a day! Evil evil child! I was so glad when that ended. Oh and potty training!" Kakashi pinched his nose and then clicked his fingers, like a light bulb went off. "Wait, I might still have Koneko's old baby stuff in a storage unit. Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of all her baby stuff so we wouldn't have to buy a cot or new clothes. Unless it's a boy, then we'd-"

Yoko kissed his lips, tears wetting his cheeks. She'd pulled his mask down so quick he hadn't realised she'd done it until he registered he could taste her lips on his. Relieved to have her back, and safe, he held her tightly and pressed into the kiss. He flinched when her hands slipped up his shirt and started to feel up his toned abs. "Ok, ok, hang on." He held her at arm's length and looked at her tousled face. Yup, horney. "Listen, are your mood swings always going to be this extreme and dramatic? If so, I think I'm going to get whiplash trying to keep up." Yoko chuckled and smoothed her hands affectionately around his neck.

"Most Akane go out into the forest with their summons during their pregnancy and return when the child is born." Her smile faltered. "Well, they used to."

"Well, luckily for us I'm an S ranked ex ANBU captain, Konoha elite, shinobi of a thousand jutsus. I think if anyone is going to survive an Akane pregnancy, it's me."

"Ok…" it unnerved him how she didn't seem to _believe him_. "I'm just glad you want to have this baby with me." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Yoko. Koneko already sees you as her mother, and now she get's to have the one thing I never did. A real family."

"It's been a long time for me as well. I…hope I do a good job."

"Oh, you will. Besides, I'm a veteran at this." Kakashi rolled his shoulders, boasting at his parenting skills as he navigated her over to the fire escape. "I'm done all the daddy jobs for some time now, and I have to say Koneko turned out great, so I'll give you a few pointers if you like."

"Oh good of you." She rolled her eyes at him and took his hand. "'Kashi…will you help me make my case to the next Hokage that I shouldn't lose the girls?"

"Hmmm well, I'll try, but I can see you being pregnant as being a potential reason for a new, but _temporary_ sensei."

"No." she barked, getting pissed again. Kakashi sighed, feeling the pain in his neck building up already. "I won't-"

"Fine." He shook his head and gave in. "Let's just get a new Hokage first. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry first. Like making sure nothing happens to Mamushi?"

"Thank you." The pair held hands as they walked down the stairs. They relaxed against each other now the tension was gone. "I know this isn't going to be easy, but I feel a lot braver with you with me."

"I'm glad you feel brave." He winked at her, mask and head band back in place. "Because I'm shitting myself. I was terrified, neurotic, and over protective with Koneko. And I'm not promising I won't be the same with the next one. You _do_ know I lived at home with Koneko, refusing to take on any missions until she was 6, right? Didn't leave the house much until she was 3?" he then chuckled. "Oh, and I did kind of threaten Iruka-sensei and the Hokage into letting her join the academy in the first place, or I wouldn't take on team 7."

"Good." Yoko nodded, closing her eyes and sighing. Sure the nausea had passed, but she still felt exhausted. "I can't wait until we can take the girls and get out of this damn hospital. I just want to go home."

"…ah yes, home." The silver haired Jounin cleared his throat. He slyly put an arm over her shoulders. "Your place is bigger than mine."

"…so?"

"So we need to live together to raise a baby, right? So when should I move in mine and Koneko's things?"

They were in a corridor when he dropped this bombshell on her.

He was falling into a cupboard seconds after Yoko's brain processed what he said. The door was locked behind them, and Kakashi was quickly relieved of his clothing. "What!? Here?! Now!? Damn it woman put a leash on your moods will you!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Koneko and Mamushi slipped back through the hospital window and back to her room. Mamushi pulled back the sheets and gingerly got back into bed. She winced and held her middle, hissing with pain.

"So you look a lot better than I thought you would right about now." Koneko chuckled nervously and sat on the chair by her side. She pulled her claws off one at a time and put them in her side pouch. "I mean, you were cut open and stuff when I pulled you out of the frying pan."

"I have a Jutsu that helps me recover quickly. I initiated it before you rescued me." Mamushi sank back against the bed rest and stared blankly into the wall opposite her. "I don't know why though. I didn't know you were going to rescue me. And if you hadn't I would be dead. Orochimaru would have seen to that."

Koneko licked her lips beneath her mask and drummed her fingers against the wooden chair arms. The conversation she had with Yoko came into the forefront of her mind, and she stared at the stoic expression on her face.

"Erm, you and I know each other pretty well I think. And I think that by now you know I don't do, erm, _subtle_ very well." She cleared her throat as her friendly eerily turned to look at her.

"What do you want to say to me Koneko-chan?"

Koneko held her gaze and saw such pain in her best friend's golden eyes it broke her resolve.

"Look, we've been through a lot recently." She licked her lips again and sat forward. "The forest of Death, the chuunin exams. Then the attack..." Mamushi blinked slowly at her. "...Yoko-sensei told me she had no right telling me this, but she'd rather me learn it from her than the ANBU dick-wads and other people in the village."

"What did she tell you?" Mamushi shuffled to turn her body to face Koneko. Her voice was soft but empty, like it was half way between despair and rage.

"That your mom was Sasuke's aunt. Which, you told me you were his cousin already by the way." Koneko gulped, sensing that little tit bit didn't raise Mamushi's mood on the subject.

"And?"

"And that Orochimaru is your father." Mamushi inhaled deeply and nodded. "That he got your mom pregnant and-"

"He raped her." Koneko lost her voice. "Repeatedly. Until she was pregnant and then tied her up for 9 months." Koneko sank back in the chair, like she was trying to get away from the conversation. The calm tone of Mamushi's voice freaked her out the most. You couldn't hear it or see it, but there was an unaddressed rage to the edge of her tongue. "As soon as she gave birth he decapitated her and threw me into a cage. He wanted a son, you see."

"Mamushi I-"

"A male child who he could train up so he could take over his body when the time came. A body that had all his abilities, and the Sharingan. Too bad I was born a girl." Mamushi pushed her long raven hair behind her ears and returned to staring at the far wall. "He didn't like the idea of taking over a female body for a prolonged period of time, even if it got him the illustrious Uchiha Kekkei genkai. So like a failed experiment my father locked me away in a cage. I was beaten and tortured whenever caught out of my cage." Koneko clenched her fists on her lap.

_My God Mamushi...all this time you had __that__ bottled up? I can't even imagine growing up in a cage. My papa would __never__ hurt me. _

Tears prickled her eyes as she watched her friend speaking through her cold shell. "The only thing my father taught me was pain. He carried out atrocities before my eyes from a very young age. The only one who showed me a sliver of kindness was Kabuto, the silver haired man from the exams." She clarified. "But he only did so because he's pervert. He wants my body and nothing else. It is only because of sheer luck that he has not taken be already. At least I have my virginity." She closed her amber eyes and her lips started to tremble. "It's the only innocent part of me." She whimpered. "I thought I'd been rescued. When the Hokage brought me here and gave me a second chance, I thought I was finally free. Knowing all of that, Yoko still took me in." Mamushi turned and looked at Koneko, releasing tears in streams down her ivory cheeks. "You heard her up there. She thinks of me like a daughter. I've _never _ had that before. Even the _thought_ of loosing us drove her nuts. I thought I was free. But even that was a lie!"

"What do you mean a lie?"

"He told me! Orochimaru said he _let_ the Konoha Shinobi take me so I could learn intel! Fucking intel! He wanted me to _prove my usefulness_ to him. He set this whole thing up to test my fucking worth." Mamushi held her knees and started sobbing hysterically. Koneko scrambled onto the bed and pulled the girl close. She was sniffling and crying with the traumatised girl, rocking her as she wept. "All this time this was a test. I was never out of his grasp. I-I swear I didn't know. I swear I didn't know what they were up to. I thought they were after me. If I'd known what they were up to." She sobbed harder, clinging to Koneko. "I would have told someone. I was so afraid of being revealed as Orochimaru's daughter I didn't tell anyone I knew he was here. Because of my stupid fear I didn't reveal them and now the Hokage is dead. It's all my fault."

"No Mamushi-chan. It's not your fault. Orochimaru was the one that killed the Hokage." Mamushi cried harder into her arms, causing more grief to bubbling in her chest. "You damn near gave your life trying to stop him. it's like you said. If your big snake summon wasn't there and let me use his throat as a go between to snag your ass you _would_ have been dead. You did _everything_ you could to stop him."

"I thought I was safe Koneko." She exhaled shakily. "I thought I was free and safe and I never was. It was always his plan for me to be here. For this to happen. Nothing has changed. I'm still powerless and terrified. Nothing has changed. Nothing has changed." She sobbed her heart out, rocking in Koneko's arms.

Outside the door Yoko and Kakashi stood at either side of the frame and frowned. It was heart breaking to heart the girl's confession, and part of Kakashi wished Koneko hadn't been burdened with the atrocities of Mamushi's life, but understood why.

"Now you listen to me!" Koneko shouted at the girl, grabbing her shoulders and shaking some sense into her. Rage bubbled through her veins and she felt it burning under her skin. "Today is the last day _either_ of us are victims. Ok, so you _asshole_ of a dad let you get captured. But you know what? One day he is going to look back and realise what a _massive_ mistake that was. You wanna know why?" Mamushi looked up into her friend's blue eye and saw something flickering in its depths. She could have _sworn_ it shimmered red for a moment. Just a moment.

"...why?"

"Because he gave you to a real family. You are Mamushi Of Konohagakure. You are being taught by the great Minx of the leaf, partnered with Koneko Hatake, future Kunoichi badass and niece of the Ninja of a thousand Jutsus. We are fierce, and our will is fiercer. Give me your hand."

"Why?" Yoko peered in through the crack in the ajar door and watched as the silver haired girl held Mamushi's wrist in one hand, and a kunai in the other. She brought the blade across her pale palm, and then her own.

"Give it to me." She held her hand timidly and stared deep into that fiery blue eye. She could almost feel her will of fire burning through her tight hold and into her bones. "Here. Now we share the same blood. You and I are blood sisters. Today I promise to you Mamushi that we are going to train hard, together. No matter what. We are going to be the best Kunoichi _ever_. One day we'll hunt that slippery bastard down and slit his fucking throat."

Kakashi and Yoko flinched outside the door. had those words _really_ come out of his baby girl's mouth? "We will be the legacy of our parents and our village. The ones we chose for ourselves."

Mamushi looked from their connected hands to her firm face. "Well? You with me Mamushi-chan? You going to help me take this village by storm and kick some serious evil ass?"

"I will always be with you Koneko-chan. Honest." She whispered, but her tears had stopped. "Do you really still want me, after learning who my father is?"

"he's not your dad." Koneko released her hand and started tucking Mamushi back into bed. "Dads protect, love and raise their children, mannerisms and short comings and all. Orochimaru is an evil bastard, and many other things." Koneko forced her friend to lay back in bed. "But he is _not_ you father. He is _not_ your family. We are."

"...arigato Koneko-chan." She closed her eyes and sank into the bed, exhausted beyond belief. Sure her dead cell regeneration Jutsu had helped her recover, but the sheer chakra loss from using that technique had whipped the floor with her. "Thank god for you."

"Nah, thank Kakashi." Koneko chuckled and sat back in her chair, pulling out her Icha Icha book. "If he hadn't saved me nearly 13 years ago, I wouldn't be here to give you the best friend pep talk."

"Save you?" Mamushi turned her head on the pillow to look at her with a brow raised. "Save you from what?"

"...from whatever killed my parents."

"Which was?"

"...you know." She looked over the top of the book and shrugged. "It just occurred to me that I've never asked him. He kinda backs off emotionally whenever I try to ask about my parents or the night I lost them. My scars too."

"What about your scars?"

"Oh come on?" She snapped the book shut and pointed at her friend with it. "You've seen my face. I have the same scars as Naruto Uzumaki. Three scars on each cheek? My dad seems to think I'm _stupid_ enough to believe that they are birth marks. Identical ones to Naruto? Cha."

Kakashi felt his heart sink into his stomach. She hadn't believed him? _shit_. He flicked his eyes over to Yoko, who was also looking at him with a brow raised. _Shit, now Yoko has questions too. shit._

"Why would Kakashi-sensei tell you your scars are birthmarks if they're not? Surely he was there when you were born? So he would know."

"I think he knows exactly how I got them." Koneko shrugged. "I may be a little dense, but not when it comes to my papa. When you got me to ask my mother's name, he looked ready to run a mile. Whenever I bring up my parents he goes a little loopy. I also have this...thing." she cleared her throat, and Kakashi felt the sudden urge to run into the room. _She's not about to- _"My eye."

"Is it injured? I always wondered why you covered it up. I thought it was like your mask, trying to look like your father."

"Well, yeah, but I can't look at anyone with my left eye. It's...not normal. I looked at my papa with it once when I was younger and nearly killed him."

Yoko turned and looked at Kakashi with accusing questions dancing in her emerald eyes and she pointed to him, then across her throat. She was clearly going to nag the hell out of him after this. "I've always had it, so I cover it up so I don't hurt anyone. Recently it's been really painful."

Kakashi stared at the door. unlike anyone else in and outside the room, he knew _exactly_ what that meant.

"Your father is lying to you..." Mamushi turned onto her side to face her friend. "Why are you telling me all this? you're telling me all your secrets."

"You told me all of yours, right?" Mamushi resisted the urge to flinch. There was of course _one_ secret she hadn't told her about.

**You can't tell her about ussssss. Not yet Hebi-Hime.**

"Of course."

"Well, then I have another one to lay on you. but I swear, if you tell _anyone, _I'll be seriously pissed and probably be in a lot of trouble with Naruto." Both Kakashi and Yoko listened in even harder. They had long since hidden their chakra from the girls, and had learnt more about them in the last 10 minutes than the last few weeks.

"I won't tell a soul Koneko-chan. Honest." Mamushi was entrapped by the fair haired girl.

"Well, Naruto has connected to me somehow. My past, I mean."

"...how?"

"Well." Koneko put her book away, showing how serious it was and put her elbows on her knees, and her hands together. She also lowered her voice, but neither of the eavesdropping Junin missed a word. "We have the same birthday."

"So?"

"We have the same scars."

"...and?"

"We have the same seal on our stomachs."

"Yes, the seal. The one I've helped you hide."

"Yeah, like yours but more swirly things." Koneko lifted up her torn shirt to show it off. This gave Yoko a perfect look at it through the crack in the door, and it made her blood go cold. "Well I didn't have this until a few weeks back. when I met Naruto. In fact, it was when Yoko-sensei gave me the mission to go and kiss him and make him blush, remember?"

"hai." The raven haired girl nodded, understanding starting to dawn in her amber eyes. "He has the same seal as you? Seals are used to keep something out...or _in_."

"I think it's in." Koneko sighed and ran a hand back through her short hair. "See, Naruto _changed_ into...someone _else. _I have never been in so much pain in my life. He did something to me, and this seal appeared on me."

"So Naruto sealed something inside you?" Mamushi sat up in the bed again, alarmed by this turn of events. "It takes great skill and training to create seals, never mind one of that strength. Even mine is only a two symbol seal. Yours is a four symbol one."

"You know a bit about seals? Hay, you can help me then." She shuffled closer to her friend. "See, it's not _Naruto_ doing it. it's someone called Kyuubi."

Kakashi's heart stopped in his chest. Yoko looked at him with alarm. The Kyuubi was taking over Naruto? And doing _something _to Koneko? Kakashi looked like he was weighing up whether to storm into the room, or hunt down his blonde student, when his daughter continued. "But Naruto doesn't know this guy is doing it. This Kyuubi guys does _something_ to my seal, it hurts like hell, I pass out, I wake up and I feel..." she pressed her hands to her seal and looked down at it. "...stronger."

"Your fight with Sakura-chan." Mamushi nodded her head. "You collapsed her trachea with one punch, and you looked shocked by it."

"Before we entered the tower the Kyuubi guy took over Naruto and did whatever it is to me again." She growled with frustration. "I can't even ask Naruto about it because he has no memory of it happening. But here's the thing." She leaned forward again. "The Kyuubi _knows_ me. But like, from when I was a baby. He _knew_ I had this left eye, and he kept talking about 'not having chance to finish', and made reference to the fourth Hokage stopping him from finishing. He let slip that he has to do this 'thing' to me slowly now, because he was interrupted. If he'd been allowed to finish it as a child, it would be complete."

"What would be complete?" Mamushi looked from the seal to her face. "What is he sealing in you exactly?"

"I don't know. But he talked about me as a baby, so I've met this guy before. And get this, I talked to Naruto about the 'mark' on our stomachs, and he let slip the word seal." Koneko felt relieved to finally have someone to talk to about this. to be honest, keeping this to herself was freaking her out. but who else could she tell who wouldn't kick the shit out of Naruto? _God, imagine if papa ever found out?_ there wouldn't be enough Naruto left to burry in a Ramen bowl. "Something else too. we're both orphans. Both our parents were killed back then, and the same guy that knows me from a baby, is trapped inside Naruto. Out pasts are connect, so if I can just find out _what_ happened 13 years ago, maybe I can-"

"You don't know?" Mamushi tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned forward. "Kabuto talked about the demon attack. A Bijuu was summoned by a great enemy of the village and it massacred many Shinobi. It killed the fourth Hokage, which is why the third took over again. Koneko-chan, I'm surprised you don't know this." the Tensai shook her head in disbelief. "So many died, and a Hokage too, that should be common knowledge in the history of the village, surely?"

The door opened and in came Yoko and Kakashi. Both girls bolted stiff and blinked nervously at the two grownups.

"Yoko, could you please seal the door."

"Hai." Kakashi stepped forward with his arms folded over his chest, his dark eye narrow and staring down at Koneko.

"Papa-I-"

"Silence." He turned and looked to his lover, who did a flurry of hand sighs and pinned a talisman to the door. she then nodded to him, letting him know the room was now protected from eavesdroppers. (other than them). "Young lady, how in the world you didn't think I needed to know that a personality taking over Naruto Uzumaki was sealing something inside you and attacking you, is beyond me."

"But!"

"No. There is no excuse." Stormed over to his daughter and pointed down at her. "You are my number one priority. I am responsible for you and your safety, and you didn't think to tell me you were being attacked and subjected to a Jutsu?! Have you lost your _mind_ child?"

"How long were you outside?" Mamushi turned to look at her sensei, betrayal in her eyes. "How long were you listening in?"

"Long enough. Kakashi-sensei, perhaps you should have this conversation with your daughter alone."

"Perhaps I should." He snapped down at the scowling girl. "Damn it Koneko-who _knows_ what he's done to you? if it's permanent or not?!"

"I was having a private conversation." She folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the floor.

"Don't you sass me young lady. You are in so much trouble I-"

"You know of all the things you heard us talking about, you stormed in when you heard me talk about the Kyuubi. No, more than that." Koneko jumped to her feet and pointed accusingly at her fuming father. "You came in after Mamushi told me about the demon attack. What was the demon's name Papa?"

"Koneko you can't-"

"Oh my god." Koneko backed away from her father. Her sapphire eye was wide and she looked from her father to her sensei. "The demon that attacked the village, Mamushi said it was 13 years ago...was that on the 10th of October Mamushi?" her friend nodded slowly, realising the same thing she did. "The demon, it's the Kyuubi, isn't it? that's the thing locked inside Naruto!"

"Hold your tongue." Kakashi snapped, glad they sealed the room before she stared shouting. "You're not allowed to talk about the Kyuubi attack, or the fact that it's sealed inside of Naruto. It's forbidden."

"But-"

"The Hokage decreed it so Naruto would grow up safe. Do you _know_ what the people of this village would do to Naruto if it got out to everyone who he was? The Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi?" Koneko closed her mouth and simmered instead. "Yes, you've figured it out. on the day you and Naruto were born the Kyuubi attacked and killed a lot of people. Your parents included."

He hated what he saw. His beloved daughter lifted her head to look up at him with such shock in her blue eye, it robbed his anger from him. he swallowed hard and reached for her, but she backed away from him. "I...I shouldn't have said that."

"Is it true?" her voice wobbled, and gave her father her full attention. "The monster trapped inside Naruto killed my parents? does-does Naruto _know_ that-"

"He recently became aware that he was a Jinchuuriki, but not who the Kyuubi killed. Listen Koneko, the seal on Naruto should have him trapped and powerless. If he's taking control of Naruto we need to act now. For your sake, _and _Naruto's." Her knees buckled and she fell back into the chair, holding her head and looking down at her feet. "You should have _told _me. You should have-"

"Kakashi." Yoko spoke up, getting his attention and shaking her head. "What's done is done. Now we know we can deal with it, in _everyone's_ best interests. Koneko clearly didn't tell you because she feared for Naruto's safety. Now she knows this _is_ for Naruto's safety, she'll cooperate from now on. Isn't that right Koneko?" the silver haired girl just nodded, her brain spinning with grief and questions.

She'd met her parent's murder, and he'd touched her.

_Oh god...he kissed me...that bastard put his hands on me and kissed me!_

She suddenly turned to the side, pulled her mask down and hurled into the bed side bin. Kakashi dropped to his knees and rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry pretty kitty. I was going to tell you everything once you were old enough, I swear." He rubbed her back, trying to sooth, her, only to be pushed off once she finished spitting vomit into the bin. She turned and glared at him for all she was worth.

"What else are you keeping from me?!" he rose to his feet when she did and reached for her, only to be pushed away again with such rage, it made her body shake.  
"Koneko I-"

"What's my mother's name?!" she shouted so hard it sounded like a shriek. "Well? What about my father? What's his name? What did they look like?"

"..." Kakashi closed his eye and felt his world falling to pieces.

_No...not yet...not now.._.

"Tell me!" she walked forward and brought her hands down on his chest. He didn't defend himself. He just watched her with one sad onyx eye. "What were their names?!"

"...I...don't...know..." Koneko's hands fell from his chest and she backed into the bed.

"How can you _not know?!" _

"Kakashi?" Yoko walked around the bed and looked to her lover with confused green eyes. "But, you said her mother was you sister?" she felt the fear of betrayal prickling at her skin. "If she was your sister...then how can you not know her name?"


	43. Nature Vs Nurture

Chapter 42

_No...not yet...not now..._

_"Tell me!" she walked forward and brought her hands down on his chest. He didn't defend himself. He just watched her with one sad onyx eye. "What were their names?!"_

_"...I...don't...know..." Koneko's hands fell from his chest and she backed into the bed. _

_"How can you not know?!" _

_"Kakashi?" Yoko walked around the bed and looked to her lover with confused green eyes. "But, you said her mother was you sister?" she felt the fear of betrayal prickling at her skin. "If she was your sister...then how can you not know her name?" _

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmm

The silence that hung in the air between Kakashi and team 10 just looked at him confusion, shock, and anger. He slowly brought his gaze back to his precious child and sagged his shoulders forward with defeat.

"I can explain."

"You better." Koneko was panting she was that angry. "If my mother wasn't your sister then...then..." she couldn't say it. she knew what she wanted to ask, and what the answer was. But the words wouldn't form. instead she started crying again. Mamushi crawled up the bed and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, trying to calm her. "Are you even related to me?"

"...Not by blood." he shook his head, and saw her flinch like she'd been physically hit by his words. "When the Kyuubi attacked your mother ran up to me, an ANBU Shinobi, and begged me to run into the forest and save you. I did, and I found you under the Kyuubi's giant paw. He was going to kill you, and I barely escaped with our lives. To this day I _know_ we would have both died had the Yondaime not stepped in when he did." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, and felt tears welling up in his eye. He couldn't lose her. she was his world. "When I got back to your mother it was too late. She was already being prepared to be buried."

"Oh god." Koneko whimpered, pushing back into Mamushi's hold.

"Koneko, I failed you that night." he reached for her, desperate to hold her and to stop hurting her. "I failed you and your parents. you had no family left, and I couldn't bear to have you put into foster care or an orphanage. So...so I lied." He stared at her, begging for forgiveness with his desperate gaze. "The village records were burnt down in the attack, so no one could verify if I had a sister or not. The only people who would have known were dead. The yondaime, my old team mates. My own family. So I took you and I raised you. I loved you."

Yoko wiped tears from her face, understanding the trauma of war, and the desperation of loneliness, and failing those you love the most. She understood what Kakashi did.

"Koneko." She touched her student's shoulder and shook it gently, snapping her out of her trance to look up into her sympathetic green eyes. "Kakashi is your father. He-"

"No he isn't." She snapped, and didn't see how Kakashi held his chest in pain, like her words had hit _him_.

"Koneko-chan." Mamushi pushed her friend and sensei apart and gingerly slipped off the bed and onto her feet. She walked past them and over to Kakashi, looking up at his face. The man was falling apart in front of her, and she turned to face Koneko. "Is Orochimaru my father?"

"What? What does that-"

"His blood runs through my veins. Is he my father?"

"No. Hell no." She snapped. "But what has that go to-"

"Kakashi does not share your blood. but...did he hold you as a child when you cried?" Koneko snapped her mouth shut. "Did he tell you bedtime stories? Did he feed you? clean you? dress you? teach you how to hold a kunai and tell you how much he loves you?"

"..." Koneko looked to her father now, feeling her anger fizzle out. "...yes."

"Did he ever beat you?" She snapped her head back to her friend, startled and barked at her.

"No! Never!"

"Did he ever kill in front of you? did he ever make you scream? Did he ever make you watch a live dissection?" a chill ran down the other genin's spine, and she shook her head. "Do you _know_ what I would have done, to have a father like yours?" she turned and looked up at Kakashi. "Yes he lied to you. But only about how you came into his care. Every day since, he's been your father." Mamushi then turned on her heels and staggered over to Koneko, who grabbed her arms to help her. instead of helping her injured friend back into bed, Koneko was instead lead over to Kakashi, and slowly pushed into his arms. Kakashi held her so tight, like he feared she'd run off at any moment. "Love is more than blood Koneko-chan. And you have it. Kakashi Hatake isn't your biological father _or_ uncle. He never pretended to be your father, remember? You told me that he said he was your uncle, and _you_ insisted that he was your father. How is it any different now? surely your reasons are the same?"

"You are very wise Mamushi-chan." Yoko held her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Now come and get back in bed. You are injured, remember?"

"Will you by my mother?" Yoko was stunned, blinking down at the pale girl? "I choose you to be my mother. You love me. You care for me and teach me how to care for others. You and Koneko are everything to me. Will you adopt me?" Yoko started crying again, nodding her head and smiling frantically at the girl.

"Of course." She then kissed Mamushi's face over and over again, then lifted the girl awkwardly in her arms. "But first you need to rest."

Koneko watched the exchange between Mamushi and Yoko, and then turned in Kakashi's arms to look up at him.

"I am so sorry Koneko." He blinked back tears and held her close. "I was going to tell you _everything_ once you were old enough. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to have a normal childhood. Something I never had."

"I'm still mad at you." she sobbed, and threw her arms around his middle, returning his embrace. "But I'm sure I'll get over it."

"I love you so much Koneko." He kissed the top of her silver head and rested his cheek there. "I hope you can forgive me soon."

"No more secrets." She looked up at him, her blue eye watery but stern. "Understand?"

"Hai, I have no more secrets to hide from you pretty kitty."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was quite some time before they stopped holding each other and left the hospital room. They all had wounds in one way or another than needed time to heal. Time is exactly what they needed. Time to heal, and to think about their next move.

ANBU came in and said that Mamushi was free to go, but team 10 were off duty until further notice. Yoko summoned Mei and put Mamushi on her back.

"But she's pregnant Yoko-sensei. Surely I shouldn't-"

"She's not _that_ pregnant sweetie." Yoko walked next to her pale student and tigress, leading the group back to the Akane estate.

Behind them Kakashi and Koneko walked side by side, hands in pockets and looking at anything but each other.

"So I don't know how long it will be before I'm back to normal." Koneko sniffled and looked at the back of Yoko's head. "But I'll get there."

"Take all the time you need." He sighed, not liking this distance between him and his daughter.

"You're still my papa. You're just in the dog house."

"I understand." He nodded.

They still didn't look at each other.

"So Yoko's pregnant. And we're all moving in together?"

"I don't have to move in yet if you need time without me." It pained him to say it, and he exhaled deeply afterwards, like it had winded him too. "I warn you though, Yoko says Akane pregnancies are dangerous to be around. Mood swings on crack, she described it as." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you better move in with us too, to be a living shield." She slowly turned to look at him, but snapped her head back when he turned catch her gaze. "Oh, and I intend to milk your guilty ass for all it's worth."

"What do you have in mind?" this was good news, right? She wanted him around, if she was going to make him earn her trust back.

"I want my own subscription to Icha Icha and you're not allowed to complain at my Kunoichi outfits anymore." He stopped walking and held the back of his head, mock crying at that. that was expensive, and cruel! As if to prove her point, she whipped out her own Icha Icha book and started reading it.

"When did you-"

"Long ago enough to be _desperate_ for the next issue." She cuckled, and despite his fatherly urge to throw a good old fashioned hissy fit at her reading porn (it was suddenly porn when your 13 year old daughter was reading it), he bit his tongue. "Oh, and you're training me when you're not on a mission or with team 7. You know, when Yoko-sensei is training Mamushi one on one. I want you to teach me something good too."

"Of course." He chuckled sadly, catching her up. "It's been a while since we've spent quality time together with everything that's happened. Maybe tomorrow we could-"

"Not so fast." Koneko cleared her throat and slowly looked at him awkwardly. "I still need time to process...all of this."

"Oh, right, of course."

They walked back to the Akane estate and Yoko found another hall across from hers. She'd converted the only room in the estate without kunai and claw marks on it, into her whole house basically. It's where she and the girls had been living when they were all together. But with Kakashi living with her, they needed to have the same room. The only other room she could think of was the weapons room opposite. She brought Mamushi's futon into the room and got her into it. Yoko, Kakashi and Koneko awkwardly worked together to convert the room into a girl's paradise. Two wardrobes so they had one each, curtain rails for changing behind, weapon racks each and of course the usual amenities, (kitchen, bathroom, etc). Koneko then pulled her futon into the room and right up next to Mamushi's.

"OK, it's late. Going to get some rest now."

"Oh, right." Kakashi had stripped to his trousers and tank top, as he did all the heavy building jobs. He wiped his covered brown and smiled sadly down at his distant daughter. He could understand her need for space, and he wouldn't rush her. "Well, goodnight then."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mamushi opened her eyes and looked at the silver haired Jounin.

"...no?"

"Koneko-chan told me you kissed her good night every night you were together."

"Oh, well, I'm sure she's old enough now not to need a kiss goodnight." Kakashi started backing out of the room, when Mamushi turned in her bed and stared at her friend.

"Don't be an idiot. Tell him he can kiss you goodnight."

"But-"

"Koneko." She ground out. A few seconds of staring, and Koneko groaned with defeat. She crawled out of bed and sulked over to her father.

"Good night-ooof!" she was yanked into his hold and the painful first few moments told her how much he really wanted to still kiss her goodnight. She held him back, and heard him sigh with relief.

"Good might pretty kitty. Sweet dreams. I love you." He kissed her head through his mask, lingering for as long as he thought she'd let him, then stepped back from her. "Well, erm, night."

"...good night." Kakashi walked out of their room and opened Yoko's, freezing in the door way. "I love you too papa." He turned in the doorway and beamed a grateful smile at her. "I just need-"

"Space? Time? whatever you need." He nodded. "I'm here whenever you need or want me. Always."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was painful to watch, for Mamushi and Yoko. Kakashi and Koneko were so close, and in a matter of moments a great rift had formed between them. They both looked to be reaching across the distance for each other, and just missing each other's finger tips. "Good night."

"Good night." Koneko slowly slid the door closed and sighed.

"Why?" she turned to see Mamushi staring at her.

"It's still fresh." She sat down on her futon and ran a hand back through her hair. "My whole world just changed. I thought I was his, really his, and I've based my whole life on him." Mamushi didn't agree with her, but could understand what she meant. Koneko based _everything_ on her father. Her fighting style, her mannerisms, her choice of literature, and hell she even cut her hair and dyed it to look like him. all her life she'd tried to change herself to fit his shape, and then she learns that he isn't even related to her? "And there is something else that keeps bugging me."

"What?" Koneko shuffled down into her bed and focused hard. Kakashi and Yoko were in their room, not outside the door this time.

"Kakashi said he saw my mom. That she asked him to rescue me, and that he saw her body. but...he never said anything about my father."

"He said you had no family and no one tried to claim you." Mamushi furrowed her brows at her friend. she was fast losing patience on this matter. "That would include your biological father as well, ne?"

"yeah...yeah you're right." She huffed and laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. "You're right about everything. You usually are." She chuckled sadly, and heard Mamushi shift in the bed to mimic her.

"Koneko-chan...if I could be anyone else in the world, I'd be you." Koneko turned to look at her with shock, but didn't question her on it. "I think I'm very lucky that Yoko took me in, and you did. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't."

"Well we did. So don't worry about it."

"I worry about many things Koneko-chan." Her voice became soft and wispy, laced with exhaustion. "I worry about my continued existence in Konoha. I worry we have been taken off duty because of me. I worry that I'll be taken off your team. I worry that I'll be blamed for the Hokage dying. I worry that I won't be allowed to attend his funeral. I worry that Orochimaru will come back to finish the job. I worry that you won't forgive your father for deciding to love you."

"You worry about a lot of things." Koneko chuckled sadly and closed her eye. "Part of me has already forgiven my papa. I just..."

"Need time? don't take too long to completely forgive him Koneko-chan. It's torturing him."

"...me too..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

Life for the next few days was relatively normal, if not sombre.

The village was putting itself back together again, and all the Junin were on hand. It meant that Mamushi and Koneko spent a lot of the time alone together. Meal times were spent together, and were slowly becoming more civil. Koneko even started instigating conversations with her father. Mamushi recovered very quickly, but didn't want to leave the estate. Word had gotten out just _who_ she was, as the village was abuzz with her and her rumoured involvement in the attack.

The day funeral arrived and as a family they all donned their black yukatas. Yoko had her long red hair tied back, no makeup, and her only accessory was her leaf head band tied around her forehead. She knelt before Mamushi, helping to tie her obi and do her hair in the same way.

Kakashi cautiously walked over to Koneko and straitened her mask and head band. At first it looked like she was going to protest, but she quashed it. today was a funeral of a great man. She needed to look smart, and Kakashi had raised her for 13 years. It was his job to set her obi and hold her hand.

"Here. A white rose for you to put on his coffin." He handed her the flower and she nodded, staring at it.

"Thanks."

"We need to head out now."

"Sure." She held her hand out, and looked to him. he didn't even hesitate, taking it in his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

Koneko took Mamushi's hand in the other, and Mamushi offered her spare hand to Yoko, who also took it. as a family they walked through the streets of Konoha and amongst many other people in black robes.

They managed to get to the funeral on the roof of the Fire building without more than a sideways glance from on lookers. Once there however, a young child ran forward and pushed Mamushi back, and out of her family's hold.

"You! You can't be here! It's your fault my grandpa's dead!"

"Konohamaru!" Iruka sensei ran forward and restrained the boy. "That's enough. Mamushi-chan isn't responsible for anything."

"I'm so sorry." Mamushi started sobbing and held her middle. "I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I tried so hard to kill him, I swear I did."

The boy stopped thrashing against Iruka's hold and looked up at the weeping girl. Her amber eyes shimmered with tears, and she whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I-I-"

"We are all sorry this happened." Koneko put her arms around Mamushi and looked to the young boy. "Mamushi nearly died trying to hold her ground. She-"

"That's right." A Junin stepped out of the black sea of Shinobi and pointed at the pale girl. "You're Orochimaru's daughter! The ANBU outside the barrier heard him say so. How _dare_ you come here."

"She came to pay her respect to the man who gave her a second chance." Yoko moved to stand between her students and the snaring Shinobi. "We are all Konoha Shinobi here, and we are all mourning our loss. Some more than others." She nodded towards the sobbing child. "So show some respect."

The crowd started to whip in pockets, turning and bickering about the outrage of Mamushi turning up. "Hay! Remember where you are and learn to-"

"It's ok." Mamushi sniffled and pushed past them all, running towards the alter. Sasuke had just put his white rose down and turned to face her as she reached him.

"Mamushi-chan."

"Here lies a great man. He rescued me and gave me a second chance." Mamushi rubbed her eyes against her long black sleeves and put the white rose down on the coffin. "I swear to you Sandaime, I won't waist this chance. I will become strong and protect my loved ones. I will never lose anyone I care about again."

"Get away from that coffin!" Ibiki stormed over from the front row and grabbed her elbow. "How dare you-"

Punch right to the face. Hell be damned, Sasuke sucker punched the Junin so hard it made his nose stream with blood.

"This woman!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her forward to face the crowd. "Is Mamushi Uchiha. Her mother was Mioko Uchiha, my aunt. She is a daughter of Konoha, and the third Hokage saw that. My cousin nearly _died_ fighting Orochimaru. Anyone who disrespects Mamushi Uchiha, is disrespecting her family name, and the will of the Sandaime. He wanted her to be here, part of the leaf village. I stand by her." he turned to face her, and nodded. "Now I suggest we leave quickly."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The crowd gossiped even more from the proclamation of her unknown heritance, and the pair moved to stand in the Genin section.

Kakashi held Koneko's shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"You can go and put your rose down now." Koneko nodded, but didn't move. "Would you like to go together?" she nodded again. "Ok, I'm right with you." he offered her his hand, and she clung to his arm. He had lost count of how many of his comrades he'd been to the funeral of now, but this was Koneko's first. She would remember this all her life. He walked her down the walk way and over to the coffin. They both put their roses down. Kakashi remembered when Koneko was 2 years old and the Hokage decided to pay him a 'surprise visit'. He found the Sandaime bouncing his daughter on his lap and holding a toy dog in front of her, making it squeak and dance.

_"Well, if I had one of these at home, I think I'd shy away from missions as well! What is her name boy?"_

_"Koneko, Hokage-sama."_

_"That means Kitten, right? Being a dog person I would have thought you'd name her Inu, or something like that."_

_"...but she looks like a cute kitten, ne?"_

_"Well well well, the great Kakashi Hatake goes weak at the knees for his baby girl. I see. You have a good one here Kakashi-kun. And yes, she is cute."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama. I know." _

He led his daughter over to the Genin section and saw Naruto step forward to greet her. He used his grip on her shoulder to stop her going to him.

_I still need to deal with Naruto. But the Kyuubi won't do anything here amongst so many Shinobi._ He released her shoulder and let her stand between the blonde and Mamushi. "I'll be with the other Junin and Yoko."

"Hai papa."

As her father walked away Naruto turned to face her.

"Koneko-chan." His voice broke in places, and he'd clearly been crying. "He's dead. The old man is dead. I...I don't..." Koneko stared at the crumbling expression on the boy's face, and she felt Mamushi's hands on her back and her lips by her ear.

"He has no one Koneko-chan. Everyone here has someone, but him." she nodded, and put her own baggage aside for now.

This was Naruto, and she promised him she would be his person.

"I'm sorry Naruto. He was a great man. He used to come round every now and then with some fire scrolls for me to learn." She giggled, tears welling in her blue eye. "You know, I set his hat on fire once." Naruto released a noise half way between a laugh, and sob.

"I painted all over his face on the monument and he got his own back by paining my apartment with lines from my school text book. Educational revenge, he called it." then he broke into sobs and opened his arms and walked towards her. she opened her arms and held him as he cried.

Sasuke made Mamushi jump when he took her hand. She turned to face him and didn't even blink when he reached for her face. The Uchiha prodigy wiped away her tears with his thumb and sleeve. Mamushi sniffled and lifted a shaking hands before her.

"I want a hug, but Koneko-chan is hugging Naruto-kun, so-" Sasuke pulled her into a hug and held her tightly.

The heavens opened up and rain fell, declaring that even nature grieved with the leaf village.

It seemed like hours of holding each other and looking at their beloved Hokage before the rain subsided and the sun came out again.

Kakashi came over and told his team he wanted to take them out for ramen, and talk to them about the Hokage. Yoko held onto her girls and declared that they were to go home and order take out.

As the teams walked in separate directions Sasuke and Mamushi shared one last look, and Kakashi put his shoulder on Naruto's shoulder.

"Meeeh, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, go on ahead. Naruto and I will catch up with you."

He pulled the boy to one side in an alley and waited until he was sure they were alone. "Naruto...i need you to do something for me."

"Ne? What's that sensei?" he scratched the back of his head and raised a brow at Kakashi.

"Well, I need you to wear this." Kakashi let a Pendant fall through his fingers and swing before the boy. "It's a special talisman from the Hokage's vault. He always intended to give it to you if you ever needed it."

"A gift from the Hokage?" Naruto bit back the tears and put it around his neck eagerly. It was only on closer inspection that he recognised the symbol. It looked like the fourth one on his curse seal. "hay...is this-"

"Now you are wearing it Naruto, I'll tell you why you _must_ wear it at _all_ times."

He knelt before Naruto and explained how he'd been blacking out and taken over by the Kyuubi. He then said that he'd been attacking Koneko and sealing 'something' inside of her.

"Oh my god, Koneko, I've been hurting her?! I-I can't-"

"Naruto-kun, _you_ haven't hurt her. and if you keep that pendent on, it will reinforce your existing seal and prevent it from happening again."

"I'll never take it off." Naruto held it in his hand and looked very disturbed by the idea that he'd been losing consciousness and the Kyuubi had been walking around in his skin. "Never."

"Good." Kakashi looked at the traumatised lad and sighed. "Look, Naruto, I know you have feelings for my daughter, and I know she cares for you, which is probably why she didn't willingly tell me about this in the first place. she knows you didn't hurt her, and when you get her alone next just explain that it will never happen again, and she'll be fine." Naruto nodded, still holding the pendent close to his chest. "You're ok now Naruto."

"Is Koneko-chan ok?" Naruto allowed Kakashi to hold his shoulder and walk him out of the alley and towards the rest of his team.

"Well, a lot has happened as of late. But yes, I think she's ok." He then shrugged. "Or at least, ok as can be expected."

"...wait..." Naruto raised a brow and pointed up at his sensei. "You know how I feel about Koneko-chan...and...you're _ok_ with that?"

"...I am the father of a Kunoichi." He sweat dropped and ran a hand back through his spiky hair. "I officially have no say in the boys she seduces, and at least you will show her the correct level of respect." He then ruffled the boy's head. "Because you know I'll kill you if you don't."

With that he walked off ahead, leaving Naruto to stew in his own nervous embarrassment, and prepared to pay a fortune for his students at Ichiraku's.

_Koneko...i know you need space, but I just want to hold you right now. _


	44. you cheer spreading little devil you

"I like this plan." Koneko sat in front of a mirror in her new shared room with Mamushi, and fluffed her short silver hair. She was sat in her underwear and had only her Haiti-ate jutted under her fringe and over her left eye, and her black mask up to the ridge of her nose. "I think after everything that's gone on, spreading a little cheer is just what the doctor asked for."

"I agree Koneko-chan." Mamushi sat at her mirror, next to her team mate, and pulled her long raven hair up into a high ponytail. She let it fall in a raven, silky waterfall down her back and used tongs to curve her fringe over her forehead. "Could you pass me the hair spray?"

"one sec." Koneko used her straighteners to make her silver pixy cut spike up in all the right places, and down over her covered left eye. She then held her breath under the mask and used the industrial Kunoichi hairspray to set it. "Ok (cough cough) here you go."

"Arigato." Koneko walked over to the wardrobe and started browsing through the outfits hung up in there as her pale friend set her hair, and started curling her lashes. "What are you wearing today Koneko-chan?"

"I'm thinking something...pansy." Mamushi stopped applying makeup and tuned in her chair to raise a brow at her friend's back. the silence was enough to accentuate her confusion. "Oh you know, something that isn't our usual badass image. Something all, nicey-nicey and none-threatening."

"I see..." Mamushi then put down the red lipstick she was about to apply. "You want us to look sweet and innocent?"

"Yeah...hard I know." Koneko rubbed her hands together and grinned with evil glee. "And I know just how to get the outfits!"

Still wearing only her white lacy push up bra and panties, she walked out of the bedroom and pushed open Yoko's room. She sniggered to herself when she heard Mamushi ducking for cover behind her, and watched Yoko and Kakashi scramble underneath the covers of their futon.

"K-Koneko!? You need to _knock_ before you walk in here!" Yoko snarled, sitting up and holding the red silk sheet up to her neck. Her long hair was tousled around her shoulders and she was _not_ a happy bunny. Her father held the cover up to his waist with one hand and held the back of his head with the other.

"Maaaa, please don't give you old man a heart attack like that again and-wait-would you put some clothes on!?" He made moves to go and cover up his grinning daughter, only for Yoko to pull his ass back down under the covers. "Why are you wearing sexy underwear? What are you going at this time in the morning? You shouldn't even be awake yet."

"Well papa." Koneko sniggered and rubbed her nose with mirth. "It's hard to sleep when all I can hear is 'OOooooooh you sexy BEAST do that AGAIN! Oh Yoko I LOVE it when you squirm like THAT. Oh, harder harder harder you dirty hentai'"

Yoko and Kakashi hung their heads forward, feeling like they would die from the weight of their embarrassment. Particularly when Koneko broke out into laughter. "Yeah, seriously, need to seal the room before you get the jiggy on across the hall from us, please? And anyway, we need Yoko."

"What do you need me for sweetie?" the Konoha Minx fussed over her hair with one hand, wishing she didn't look so 'I was having sex a minute ago' in front of her student.

"Well." Koneko put her hands on her hips and nodded her head back to her room. "Mamushi and I are getting bored. We've been of duty now for 3 weeks and only venture out for training, which is great by the way." She licked her teeth and shrugged. "But we want to get out and do _something _useful. So we're going to buy some sweet dumplings and head over to the hospital to cheer up the recovering Shinobi there. but!" She pointed up the ceiling. "We only have sexy and bad-ass outfits in our wardrobes. We need..."

She did a pretend drum roll and then gave her 'parents' a mock thumbs up. "Lolita outfits!"

"...Kakashi...I'll be back in 30 minutes." Yoko made Kakashi sweat drop and pinch his nose, and Koneko start screaming and covering her eyes as her sensei leapt out of bed. She started rabbiting about ideas she had for the outfits, how to make them, whilst getting dressed...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"So you left my Papa in bed, half way through sex, to dress us and come out to give sweets to patients in Konoha general?"

"Hai." Yoko shrugged and fluffed her curly hair. "I'll make it up to him later."

"ew ew ew ew." Koneko shook her head. "I know you know I know now...but still! Ew!" Mamushi shook her head at that, catching up with Koneko's train of thought. "Ok, so we have the sweet dumplings, and we're all armed to the neck with tasty treats in our baskets."

"We shall take the hospital on three fronts. I'll take the first floor, Koneko, you take the second floor and Mamushi you take the third floor. We will rendezvous on the roof in 2 hours. Good luck girls!"

"Hai sensei!"

The three women entered the hospital, signed in and used the elevator to get to their floors.

Yoko, Koneko and Mamushi all wore the same outfit, but the colours were different.

High heeled Dolly shoes and long socks that ended above the knees. They were striped and had ribbon threaded through the rims to tie them in place in a bow at the sides. The underskirt was white and layered and rested just above the socks, and the main dress was slightly shorter and rested on top in layers as well. Yoko's dress was red, Mamushi's was blue and Koneko's was green. The neck was a sweatheart line with a delicate bow in the middle. It was laced at the back above a larger bow to tailor the dress to their waist, before flaring out at the hips. They wore fingerless lace gloves to match their dresses, and Yoko and Mamushi wore matching lipstick.

Mamushi tied a blue bow around her high pigtail, and wore her Haiti-ate around the base of her neck. Yoko did the same, and curled her long crimson locks into ringlets, with an Alice band in her hair. Koneko still wore her mask and Haiti-ate over her left eye, so she thought a bow might be overkill.

Yoko's dress came down to her ankles, unlike the girls, not wanting to be accused of dressing too young. She took the time to talk to many of the older and younger patients kept on the first floor. There were a few pregnant women on that floor too, so she took the opportunity to ask them questions.

Does it hurt _that much_ to give birth? How often do babies need feeding and how to you get them to go to sleep when they cry?

She wasn't reassured with the answers she got...

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mamushi sighed and walked past another ward of patients. She had gone in and offered them sweet dumplings, smiled sweetly and been so very polite.

_"Get out foul creature! You come to finish you're daddy's work have you? over my dead body!"_

There were so many protests from the patients, the nurses asked her to _leave..._

That was 3 wards ago. There was only one left on her floor, so she sucked it up and put on a brave smile. _Even if I get to help just one person on this floor, I'll be happy._

All the other rookie teams were cleared to resume active duty whenever they were fit. All, but team 10. Watching Koneko wave her father and team 7 off on their D rank missions was heart breaking. Naruto had even sent Koneko post cards with scribbles on about his training with the great Frog Sage, Jiraiya!

That had hurt her friend. Koneko was jealous that Naruto got to train with a great ninja like Jiraiya, but also the fact that the blonde had yet to actually _see_ her since the funeral. It was like he was avoiding her...

That's why Mamushi suggested doing something in the way of community service. That way they could contribute to the village in some way, and that would go some way towards getting them a good name again.

The pale girl knew this was all her fault. The interim council, the ones running the village whilst they look for a new Hokage, had no intention of clearing _the daughter of Orochimaru_ for active duty!

She'd over heard Kakashi and Yoko bickering about it the other day, whilst Koneko was singing in the shower. Apparently Yoko had been to plead for team 10 to be reinstated, again, and been denied, again.

_If I wasn't on team 10, Yoko and Koneko would have been reinstated like everyone else._

She sighed, smoothed her ponytail over her shoulder and fussed over her blue dress. She then pushed the door to the last ward open and stepped inside with her basket. After quickly scanning the room, she realised there was only one patient in here, and it brought a relieved smile to her lips.

It was Rock Lee.

He was awake too. Sat up in his bed and reading some of his get well soon cards.

Mamushi tried not to hope too much that Lee wouldn't make her go away, and cleared her throat. The last thing she wanted to do was walk up to him and scare the shit out of the boy.

Lee turned and blinked his big brown eyes at her.

"Oh, Mamushi-chan." He blushed and pulled the hospital sheets further up his lap, to make sure she couldn't see anything through his white hospital PJ's. "I didn't see you there."

"Ohayo Lee-kun." She bobbed her head as she curtseyed, beaming a smile over her pale features and blue lips. "If you don't mind, I've come to spread some cheer amongst the recovering Shinobi." She looked down at her basket and lifted it up for his inspection. "No one else has accepted yet, so I have a lot of fresh sweet dumplings if you'd like some."

There was a pause. Mamushi felt panic prickle under her skin. was he staring at her, weighing up how to best tell her to get the hell away from him? "O-Or I can go if you'd p-prefer."

"No!" Lee put his hands up and chuckled nervously. "No, please, I like sweet dumplings." He reached over to pull the chair at his bed side over for her. when he failed to reach it, he winced at himself.

"Please, let me." Mamushi placed the basket on his bedside table and sat down on the chair. her skirt fluffed up with the rapid movement and flopped as the air escaped. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "G-Gomen, I've never worn a dress like this before." She pushed her lacy blue hands down onto her lap, flattening the skirt out even more.

"It's cute." She flicked her amber eyes up to look at him, and realised he was blushing too, and smiling. _That's a good sign, right?_ She blinked a few times at him and smiled.

"Arigato Lee-kun." She opened the basket and practically thrust a steaming dumpling under his face. "Dumpling?"

"Sure." He took it and took a bite out of it...to turn red.

"Oh! It's hot! Oh, i'm so sorry!" Mamushi squealed, flapping her hands and looking around for some water as Lee started exhaling steam. "Here!" she grabbed the pitcher from the bedside table and brought it round so quickly she knocked her hands with his, and dowsed the boy in water. "...I..."

"Ooo that's better." He chuckled, shrugging it off. Lee then frowned when he saw Mamushi was holding her face and crying. "M-Mamushi-chan? What's wrong?"

"I just want to do something right." She pulled her hands away from her face and brought her hands down on her knees. "I just want to do something nice for someone, so someone won't..." she whimpered and closed her eyes. "I'd just like _somebody _other than my team to not _hate_ me."

"Oh Mamushi-chan." Lee shifted in the bed to get closer to her side of it, and poked her nose. "Hay, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I upset you. I just really wanted the bun and couldn't wait for it to cool down." He chuckled and ran a hand back through his soggy black curtains. "The stuff they feed you here is _cruel._"

Mamushi calmed herself and pulled out a fresh dumpling.

"No It's my fault. I should have warned you it was hot. Here." She held it close to her lips and blew on it a few times. She was totally focused on the task. If she wasn't, she might have noticed the way Lee watched her, and how he pulled the blanket tighter over his lap. "Here, Lee-kun."

"Arigato Mamushi-chan. I'll eat this one slowly." He chuckled, and took a much smaller bite this time. he made a show of chewing it, making mmmm noises as he did, and swallowed. "That's really good. Did you make them?"

"No, we bought them."

"We?"

"Hai. Yoko-sensei is bringing cheer downstairs, and Koneko-chan is doing the same upstairs."

"So ka." He nodded and took another bite of his dumpling. "Well, I'm glad I got you then. No offence, but Yoko-sensei looks like she could eat me alive, and Koneko-chan scars me a little."

"Wait..._Koneko_ scares you?" Mamushi cocked her head to one side, making her ponytail swing to one side with the movement. "But _I _don't?"

"Well, don't get me wrong, you have some seriously scary moves on the battlefield." He finished his dumpling and sat back against the headboard. "I wouldn't want to fight you. But you're...nice." Mamushi just blinked at him, still not following him. "Well, I'm not the greatest of Shinobi in our group, and even my own team mates let me know it. All because I can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But you have never looked at me like that. You're just kind." He then chuckled and gave her the thumbs up. "And you're the first girl to ever be nice to me, give me a dance, and give me dumplings!" He then winked at her, sending love hearts her way.

Mamushi blushed and giggled softly behind her hands. _so he likes me does he?_

"You're very kind too Lee-kun. Everyone else on this floor told me to leave them alone. But you didn't." She put her hands on the edge of the bed and leaned forward. "Arigato Lee-kun." She whispered and kissed his cheek. She could feel the heat of his blush before she even pulled her lips back. As she sat back and put her hands together on her lap she saw him shuffle in the bed again to face her as much as he could. It was odd though. The way he dragged himself up the bed like that, like he could only control his upper body... "Lee-kun, why are you in the hospital?"

"Oh...right." His smile dropped off his face and he sagged back against the headboard. "You were recovering when I had my match with Gaara. You didn't see..." he withdrew into himself, staring off into the distance and seeing the moment in his mind when Gaara

"See what?" her hands slip up her legs and held her middle.

She remembered the fight she had with Gaara when she realised he was in on the attack. He _knew _it was going to happen. He had a 'cue' to attack. She started scowling, even before Lee started telling her about his match. She _had_ wondered why he wasn't in the stadium when the final exams started. He must have been here recovering.

She soon tuned back in as he described how Gaara went nuts when he caused him to bleed. "He...broke your legs?"

"My left arm and leg." Lee closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I...I've been told..." he bit his lips and took a deep breath. "I've been told I'll never be a ninja again."

Mamushi looked at the pain in his face and frowned. Poor Lee. His dreams as a Shinobi had been taken from him by the very boy she gave her gift of love to.

_Oh god...he's crying._ "I'm sorry Mamushi-chan. I just." He turned his face away from her and tried to stop himself by breathing deeply and slowly. "I thought that one day I'd be the greatest Taijutsu Shinobi ever. Like Gai-sensei. That meant more to me than anything. Now he'll have to find someone else to replace me." Lee heard her moving so he rubbed his face with the back of his bandaged hands. once sure he didn't look like he'd been crying, too much, he turned to see what she was doing.

She'd locked the door. "Mamushi-chan?"

"Fūinjutsu!" Mamushi bit her finger and pressed a seal to the door. black symbols flew out of the slip of paper and looked like ink chains holding the door shut.

"What are you doing?"

"I need this to be a private conversation." She turned slowly and pressed her back against the door, looking to him with dark intent in her eyes. "I've been feeling useless." She gulped and pushed away from the door, slowly approaching Lee, who looked to be on high alert. "I've been feeling worthless and like I'm a burden to my Koneko-chan. All she wants is to be a great Kunoichi to make her father proud." She returned to her seat and closed her eyes. "Because she's in a team with me, Orochimaru's daughter, she's been taken off duty and denied that dream."

"I'm so sorry." Lee leaned over to hold her hand with his right, still working one. "But you mustn't blame yourself for that. I heard what you did." Her heart leapt into her mouth. "You fought with everything you had to protect the Hokage. Any leaf ninja would have done the same. I'm sure with time they'll-"

"No." She took her hand back and placed it over her other one on her lap. Mamushi bit her lips, holding back tears. "I might as well be the anti-christ to the acting council. And I can't imagine that the new Hokage, whomever they choose, will think any differently. No, I need to make plans now." She flashed her amber eyes up to capture his brown ones. "I need to make sure that Koneko-chan achieves her dream. It is unheard of for a two man cell to be put together under a Jounin, but in certain circumstances a four man cell has been sanctioned."

"erm...ok." Lee shrugged. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Because Lee-kun." Mamushi closed her eyes and opened them again with her Sharingan active. Lee had seen those red eyes before with Sasuke, but never with a thin black slit in the centre. "I want to make you a deal."

For a moment, Lee could have sworn a demon sat before him, offering him a deal. But what would the catch be? And what was she offering him?

"...what are you talking about Mamushi-chan?"

"I can put up with a lot, but I can't stand by as Koneko-chan's dreams are taken from her because of my existence. I also _hate _that you're dreams have been taken from you by one I thought I could trust." She then peeled her blue lips back over her pearly teeth, and extended a set of sharp fangs. She hissed at the air, like she was starting to fall into a trance. Her eyes were holding Lee's gaze, and he felt like he was suddenly in grave danger. As much as her change in demur freaked him out, he was more scared of _not_ watching what she was doing. Mamushi started writhing very so in the chair, pawing at her blue dress and shifting her back against the chair. "Gaara hurt me asssssss well." Mamushi released a deep hiss, and licked her lips at him. Lee stared at her with wide brown eyes as she looked up and down his body. "I trusted him, and he betrayed me. He has no respect for the way of the Shinobi. If he had, he wouldn't have destroyed your future like that. There is no honour in that."

"Erm, that's kind of you to say but-wait-what are you doing?"

Mamushi pulled his blanket away from him and saw he was dressed in only his hospital gown. No trousers like she thought. even better.

"I'm going to use a forbidden Jutsu to fix your legs." Lee released a myriad of croaking noises as she lifted up her skirt and crawled onto his lap like a hungry animal. He lifted his hand up, like he wasn't sure where to put it. "Lee-kun, I can give you your dream back. I can repair your leg and arm."

"What? No you can't. All the medical-nin said-"

"They can't usssssse forbidden Jutsssssu, Lee-kun. There's a reasssssson it's forbidden, but I know how to pay the cost."

_Souls. I'll make sure to harvest them in offering on my next mission. "_I will do thisssss for you Lee-kun, on one condition." She lowered onto him and started making furious hand signs. "You mussssst convince Gai-sssensssei to make hisss cassse to the counccccil to take on Koneko-chan. There is no way they will allow her father to train her; it'ssss against the rulesss. But another, unrelated, ressssspected Jounin like Gai-sssensssei? Perfect." Mamushi leaned forward and pressed her hands to his chest. The tips of her thumbs touched each other on his chest, and pressed into his skin. her middle fingers pressed into the tips of her index fingers, which also jabbed into his chest, and the other fingers flared out. "Agree you'll make that happen, and I'll give you your dreams back Lee-kun."

She stared down into his big brown eyes and watched as he thought at a million miles an hour behind those wide pupils. His lips opened and closed a few times, and she saw the moment where he made his decision. Lee gulped, nodded, and relaxed under her hold.

"I'll do it. I'll get Koneko-chan on my team, and you'll fix me. No other strings attached, ne?" Mamushi inhaled a sigh through her grinning lips, fangs glistening and her Sharingan whizzing in her sockets.

"Wonderful Lee-kun. However..." she leaned forward and licked his cheek, feeling him tremble beneath her. Mamushi wondered if he realised he was pressing his erection into her thigh? He looked far too afraid of her to realise he was also aroused by her? perhaps she'd bring this to his attention one day? "There issss one more sssstring attached. Thisss isss a forbidden Jutsssu, but it will regenerate all the dead chakra pathwaysss and tisssuess in your body." Her hands started to shimmer with blue chakra, pulsing into his chest. "You can never tell a sssssoul that I did thisss for you. if you do, I'll reverse the jutsssu. Undersstood?"

"I won't tell anyone, but..." He stared into her swirling red eyes and slowly found his voice. "Why would you do this for me? The risk to you is greater than the risk to me. So why would you-"

"Becaussse you were kind to me." She finished forming the correct hand signs and she jabbed her fingers into his hip bones.

Lee started screaming and held onto her wrists, fear lighting up his big brown eyes. He thrashed in the bed, so hard that the frame rattled against the wall and chipped the paint. His bones burned and he felt his legs spasming underneath the hissing and snarling Kunoichi. Through his agony he looked up into her face and saw her lips moving frantically over her fangs to form secret commands. Purple scales rippled around her red eyes and she stared right back into his brown ones.

It seemed like hours before she finished tearing her chakra through his body, but it was actually only minutes. Mamushi sagged forward and pressed her hands against the headrest at either side of his head. They both panted with exhaustion, simply enjoying the absence of pain.

"...you...that really...what?" Lee turned his head to look past Mamushi and down at his legs. He moved them. He gasped and pushed his heels into the bed to push his body to sit up. He then lifted his left hand up and touched his face with it.

Not only did he succeed, but he was in no pain. "Mamushi...you healed me. I...it worked!"

"I'm really tired." Her arms started to shake at either side of his head. "I haven't fully recovered from using that technique on myself yet. So please don't mind me as I pass out Lee-kun."

"Mamushi-chan. You just saved my life! I won't tell a soul! I-Mamushi-chan!"

She fell forward and sagged against him, out cold. Lee held her carefully and lifted her up in his arms. He laid her on the bed and stood over her, running a hand through his hair and thinking of what to do next. "I swear to you Mamushi-chan, I'll train so hard and become the best Taijutsu user. I'll get Koneko-chan onto my team, no matter what. I'll never forget what you've done for me. Never."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Koneko walked out of the 3rd ward, her fists clenched and her visible right eye pulsing with rage.

The amount of old-ass perverts that had tried lifting up her dress to look at her panties was in the double figures. They also had more injuries after she left then before she arrived. _Dirty Hentais!_

_Never mind, one more ward to go, and half a basket of sweet dumplings to go._

She exhaled deeply, dusted off her green dress and put on a smile under her mask. She then walked into the last ward and took in her surroundings before approaching anyone.

There was only one person actually in a bed on this ward, but many people surrounded them. _Must have a big family. And be someone important to be allowed this many visitors..._

"Good morning everyone!" Koneko announced and waved her hand at the group, getting their attention, and their 'you are not welcome' looks. "I'm a Konoha Kunoichi and I've come to spread a little cheer to our injured heroes." She giggled sweetly, ignored all the glares she was getting, and pushed her way through the pissy crowd. _Odd, they are all dressed like they jumped out of the feudal period. Plain but perfectly pressed yukatas and kimonos. Huh, a traditional family maybe?_

Koneko got over to the bed and scanned the man in the bed with her bright blue eye. "Ohayo, my name is Koneko Hatake. What's your name?" the man was also wearing a white sleeping yukata, rather than the usual hospital gown, and had bandages across his forehead, around his neck and he had his left arm in a sling. His long auburn hair was in a pony tail over his right shoulder and his blue eyes were hard as they looked to her.

"How dare you speak to the head of the Kaiga-clan!" Koneko turned her head to see a younger man stood by his bedside. He looked a little older than her, with the same blue eyes and auburn hair. He had freckles over his cheeks though and a high ponytail. He was a hell of a lot scrawnier too. "You should leave now before-"

"Don't be so rude Taka-kun." The head of the Kaiga clan chided him, making him bow his head and shut up immediately. Koneko turned her attention back to the man in the bed and saw him smile softly. "Forgive my nephew, he is very protective. Particularly of Kunoichi offering gifts."

"Well if you don't trust Kunoichi, I'll eat a bun first if you like?" She could understand this man being weary. None of them looked like Shinobi. No Haiti-ate in sight. In fact, a lot of them wore swords. "Hang on." she put the basket down on the bed and snapped her head from side to side, putting 2 and 2 together. "Are you samurai?"

"Hai." The man chuckled. "Have you never met samurai before?"

"No...only Shinobi."

"Well." He pushed himself up in the bed, ignoring the many gasps and pleas for him to stay laid down. "I am Hokin Kaiga, head of the oldest samurai family in Konoha. And before you ask, yes, my family fought off the sound Shinobi trying to attack the safe houses around the village. I got this-" he indicated his arm in the sling with a nod of his head. "-from a silver haired Shinobi who I believe pretended to be a leaf Genin."

"Shinobi, Samurai, we're all of the leaf." Koneko sat on the edge of his bed and opened the basket. "Thank you for protecting the people of this village." She bowed her head, and he returned the gesture. "So, would you like a dumpling or not?"

"Hai, but you bit it first. Just encase." Koneko rolled her blue eye at him and took out a dumpling. She pulled down her mask and bit the dumpling. "Your face..." Hokin started staring at her and lifted his right hand to point at her. "They are very odd scars."

"Yup, but I'm kinda odd, so they suit me really." she chuckled and handed him the rest of the dumpling. "I think I got them when I was born." She shrugged and looked around the bed.

Her eyes locked onto the only other girl by Hokin's bedside. She had long auburn hair, a block fringe and big blue eyes. She was younger than her, and wore a pastel pink kimono with a pale yellow obi. Very cute, she thought. the girl caught her gaze, blushed and bowed her head to look down at her feet. _Well she's shy._

"That is my daughter." Koneko turned to blink at Hokin, who had finished his dumpling, and then returned to look at the bashful girl.

"Oh. You look like you're my age. I haven't seen you around before though."

"That is because she is a samurai, in training at least. Samurai and Shinobi don't socialise outside of battle." Koneko nodded, showing she was listening, but still looked at the girl. There was something, _something _about the girl that she couldn't put her finger on.

"What's your name then?" the girl didn't answer her, so Koneko leaned over with every intention of poking her. Taka pulled the girl out of her reach however and stood as a living barrier.

_I do _not_ like that guy._ "What?"

"You do not understand our ways Koneko-chan." Hokin got her attention again. "You have stayed long enough, and should probably leave now."

Koneko turned to look at the head of the clan. He was still smiling, but she sensed that was _not_ a suggestion. She'd outlived her welcome. She got to her feet and pointed to the basket on the bed. "Well, I've finished my rounds now so do what you want with the rest of the dumplings." She stretched her hands above her head and then put them on her hips. "Maaa, I've got to go and find my team mates anyway. It was real interesting meeting real life samurai anyway. Sayōnara Kaiga clan."

"Sayōnara Koneko-chan." Hokin was the only one to answer her, so she gave him a salute and sauntered out of his room.

_Memo to self. Samurai are freaking weird_.

Once she was gone Hokin sat back against the headrest and turned to stare out of the window as his family bickered about the outrage of a Kunoichi talking to the head of the clan without permission. _That girl is very...odd._


	45. Is this the end?

Koneko sat at her dressing table, dressed in a pair of green shorts, a green halter neck top that was longer at the back than the front, like it was a lacy skirt at the back, and long green fingerless gloves. She wore green sandals and had her short silver hair in its usual spiky pixie cut. She wore a green mask today to complete the look, and she even changed the fabric of her Haiti-ate to green as well. She was painting her nails green and thinking to herself in the quiet of her room.

Mamushi was asleep behind her, like she had been for the last 3 days. It was so weird. After their visit to the hospital to hand out dumplings, none other than Rock Lee, being followed by screeching medical-nin, ran up onto the rook carrying Mamushi in his arms and panting his ass off. _so say that the dude was supposed to have a crushed arm and leg, he looked suspiciously healthy to me._

Yoko and Koneko looked at each other and knew _exactly_ what had happened. However, if anyone found out what Mamushi had done, she'd be in huge trouble. When they managed to get Lee alone to talk to him, he gave them a significant look and said he had no idea what happened to him.

_So at least he cares enough about Mamushi not to tell on her forbidden Jutsu. I wish she hadn't used it again so soon._

Koneko finished painting the nails of her left hand and turned to look at her sleeping friend. _I wish you didn't use that Jutsu at all, but that's just me. You are such a bleeding heart Mamushi-chan. Although, it's pretty awesome that you let Lee-kun become a ninja again. It's a good job he knows it too!_

Lee had been coming over to the Akane estate every day with flowers for Mamushi, asking how she was doing. He would walk over on crutches, and ditch them the moment he was inside the Akane doors. _That's why our room smells like a florists._ Koneko rolled her blue eye and painted the nails on her other hand.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a slam from outside her room. She listened hard and sighed when she realised what had happened. _They're arguing again._

Between Yoko being sick in the mornings, and monstrously hormonal the rest of the time, Kakashi was trying to be patient and understanding with her (most of the time), _and_ sort out their 'situation'. it was coming up on a month now with team 10 decommissioned. Yoko was another month pregnant, and blissfully getting closer to the point were her violent morning sickness would be over. Waking up to _that_ every morning was enough to put Koneko off boys for a while.

_Who needs boys when I have my Icha Icha anyway?_

True to his word Kakashi had bought her a subscription to their shared interest in literature. She had read the newest issue back to back, and then annoyed Yoko-sensei to no end when she questioned Kakashi on it. she did this in front of Yoko on the day Lee brought Mamushi back to the estate. it was in fact, their first 'I completely forgive you' conversation since she learnt about her past.

_Flash back_.

Koneko tip toed into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge in her room. Mamushi had just been tucked in by Yoko sensei, who then proceeded to reduce Lee to a puddle of goo by asking him if he 'got frisky' with Mamushi whilst she was unconscious. They nearly had two unconscious bodies on their hands! Kakashi ended up stepping in to save the poor lad and letting him go home to tell his parents the great news about his recovery.

As Kakashi and Yoko walked into their room, Koneko sighed, alone again. _I miss being able to just go up to my papa and ask him to take me outside to train. Or buy me sweets. Or just to hold me._ Now they just awkwardly danced around each other, like they were both waiting for the other person to break the ice. It was heart breaking actually.

As her loneliness started to grow ever bigger, she spied her ear marked Icha Ich on her dressing table. It then hit her.

What they needed was common ground that had nothing to do with their situation. Koneko grinned from ear to ear, grabbing the book and holding it to her hip as she sauntered into Yoko and Kakashi's room. Thankfully she heard that they were talking about baby things and not going at it at again, so she just walked in.

"No way! If it's a girl it will NOT wear pink!" Koneko looked to her beloved sensei, who was holding a frying pan and snarling her papa.

"But I have all of Koneko's old baby clothes and they are pink. And it's cute." Kakashi looked very unconcerned for his safety, with his arms folded across his Jounin uniform and leaning back against the kitchen counter. "you realise we are having this baby _together_, right? At some point you're going to have to let me have a say on _something_, ne?"

They then seemed to realise that Koneko was there, and dropped the conversation and the frying pan.

_Ok, I have their full attention. now or never, right?_

"Yo, Yoko-sensei, I need to borrow my papa for a minute ok?"

"Oh, sure." Yoko nodded her read head frantically and watched her walk right up to her father. Kakashi had pulled away from the wall and watched her with high hopes.

"What can I do for you Koneko-chan?"

"Maaa." Koneko lifted the blue book from her hip and waved it at him. "I have some questions about page 34."

Yoko gawked at her student, and looked to Kakashi, waiting for him to have the expected fatherly reaction to his daughter asking him about porn.

"So ka, one moment." Yoko nearly died when he pulled his own copy of Icha Ich from his back pouch and flipped to page 34. "AAaahhh, that one. What's your question?"

"I'm a little confused of the mechanics of it." Koneko started moving her hands apart, like she was judging a measurement of some kind, and lifting her foot up and down a few times. "I mean, I get that the rope is helping, but how is she moving?"

"Ah." Kakashi nodded, and held his chin, donning the role of the fountain of all knowledge. "Well, if you look closely she's regulating chakra into the foot against the wall, giving her the right leverage to-"

"STOP!" Yoko squealed, holding her stomach with one hand and pointing to the pervy pair with the other. "Are you _serious?! _She's 13 years old!"

"In a couple of weeks." Koneko shrugged, leaning against the wall by her father's side. "And?"

"But but but!" Yoko gawked at them as Kakashi mirrored her shrug.

"Well, I'd rather she asked me than someone else. Since she became a Kunoichi I've been answering a lot of her questions."

"What?!" Yoko staggered over to the pair and pointed at Koneko's covered face. "What questions? Kunoichi questions should be directed to me, your Kunoichi sensei!"

The Hatake pair shared a look, shrugged, and Koneko decided to have at.

"Ok Sensei, as a Kunoichi I'll be expected to seduce my target, ne?"

"Hai." Yoko folded her arms over her bust, feeling that she was comfortable in this territory.

"Well." Koneko put one hand on her hip and pointed upwards with the other hand. "When I get the mark alone and it leads to me having sex with him, what's the best position to achieve a quick release? After all, if I'm going to have to have sex with the target before I kill him, I at least want to get my jollies off before I gank the dude."

Yoko pursed her lips and gulped. "Oh, and what if the target's a girl? I'm not into girls, but where exactly do I start? And how does it, you know, work?" she started to scissor her hands together, and Kakashi put his hand on her head.

"Maaa, Koneko, you're going to make your sensei pass out. remember, she's carrying your unborn brother or sister, so let's keep these conversations to ourselves, ne?"

"Hai papa.

Yoko took a few steps backwards, found a stool, sat on it, and exhaled deeply.

"It's not like I can't answer those questions, but your 13!"

"Nearly." Koneko insisted again.

"Exactly! That's not a conversation we should be having for _years_ yet!" Yoko floundered, then rounded on Kakashi. "And you! how can you talk to your daughter about-" She started making a shape with her hands, like she couldn't name 'that'. "-and not freak out? You go nuts when she shows some skin, but you can talk about yuri and bondage like you're talking about the best way to perform a Jutsu!"

"Hai." Kakashi just shrugged. "Because I'm preparing her for something that is _years_ away. Dressing her up like she's active _now_ is something I don't appreciate."

"But can no longer complain about." Koneko poked his arm and made him pout at her. "Remember?"

"hai hai."

_End flash back. _

That was the point where she recovered her relationship with her papa. It was only a couple of days ago, but they were thick as thieves again. They'd sparred together whilst Yoko hugged the toilet, and even practised their summoning Jutsu whilst watching over Mamushi's prone form.

_Too bad team 7 are off on another D rank mission tomorrow_.

The new Hokage had taken over office yesterday, and already she was issuing out orders. It wasn't long since her papa had recovered from their run in with some missing-nin, Akatsuki they called themselves, and now he was being shipped off again?

The first thing that happened when this new woman took over office was her being confronted by a very hormonal Yoko Akane. The redhead had begged her to reinstate the team, and point blank refused. Apparently this woman had already looked into their case, and agreed with the interim council. Under no circumstances where they to be reinstated until further notice.

_What does that even mean anyway? Further notice my ass._

"Right, that's enough." Koneko got up from her seat, her nails dry and she looked down at her team mate with one pissed off blue eye. "You watch the fort Mamushi-chan. I'm going to go and see this new Hokage lady for myself. I'll let you know what she says."

Koneko marched out of the estate, hearing suggestive noises that her papa and her sensei were 'making up' after their most recent fight, and didn't stop until she got to the fire building. "Ok Hokage lady, let's see you say no to my face!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"No."

"But!"

"I said no." Koneko gaped through her mask at the blonde woman, who seemed to be snarling down at her pile of reports, rather than snarl at her face. "I've told your sensei that I've looked at the appeal and I've already given my verdict. No. I will _not_ reinstate team 10."

"Why?"

"What?" Tsunade dropped the report she was glaring at and glowered at the girl instead. There was a fire in that blue eye and she stood her ground. She had to give her credit for that.

"Can you even give me a decent reason _why_ we are grounded Hokage-sama?" Tsunade looked the girl up and down, deciding she most certainly looked like both a Kunoichi, and the daughter of Kakashi Hatake.

He held the same intense look when he was here yesterday. He'd tried to get team 10 reinstated, and then tried to add her to his team. _There is no way I'm letting a father train his own daughter. That is hardly fair to the other members of his team. Besides, he's got his hands full with the Jinchuuriki. _

"I'm the Hokage." She pulled a bottle of sake from her desk draw and a small glass. "I don't need to explain myself to a _genin_."

"You are the Hokage! You are supposed to be the heart of the village. But so far all you're doing is-"

"Stop _right_ there." Tsunade banged her elbow on the desk and pointed to the girl, silencing her. "You will show me respect. I have my reasons for decommissioning team 10, and_ I _decide if I divulge the reasons to you or not. Now before you get into any _more_ trouble you better-"

"Is it because of Mamushi?"

Tsunade blinked at the girl. Well well, she wasn't as daft as she seemed. "The third Hokage rescued her from Orochimaru's lair, gave her a second chance and her very own Konoha Haiti-ate. He welcomed her into this family, and she nearly died trying to protect him from her bastard of a father."

"I know all about-"

"Do you? are you sure?" Koneko marched right up the Hokage's desk and kicked it, stunning the Hokage with her brazen disrespect for her office. "Mamushi Uchiha was rescued from a fucking _cage_. She was beaten and tortured on a daily basis by the one person who _should _have taken care of her, and she didn't know what love and kindess was until the third took her in. She gave up her life to try and stop Orochimaru, and would have died trying had I not dragged her sorry ass out of there." Koneko panted with rage. She felt her left eye burning behind her Haiti-ate. Her fists clenched by her sides and she growled with anger. She even leaned over the desk and snarled at the Hokage. "You know what? I have never met anyone so loyal to her _real_ family as Mamushi Uchiha. She didn't out herself as an Uchiha until Sasuke did. She never asks for anything, and she always sacrifices herself for her team and village. She is my hero!"

"Koneko Hatake you had better stop right-"

"No! I'm not finished!" Koneko screamed at the hokage, stunning her again. "If you're going to punish Mamushi for being the most loyal person in this damn village, then you will listen to the facts. You _will_ listen to me!"

Bang.

She brought her fist down on the desk, and broke it in half. "Mamushi is wise, and strong, and smart and above all else she is the _kindest_ person I have _ever _met. Orochimaru is _not_ her father, _or_ her family. We are! There is no one I admire more than that girl! I would lay my _life_ down to protect her and if it means I will never be the best Kunoichi in Konoha, then so be it!" she howled, red chakra building up all around her. "You want to take away her way of the ninja? Then you'll have to take mine too. I will _not_ serve this village without her, you hear me?! That girl is my team mate. She is my best friend. she is my sister. She is my _hero_."

Tsunade got to her feet and narrowed her eyes on the girl. Her stance was strong, and this seemed to finally signal to Koneko that she had gone too far.

"Koneko Hatake, how _dare_ you-"

"Sarutobi would be _ashamed_ of you."

Tsunade's eyes widened just a fraction. She saw an image of her beloved sensei smiling with her as a child with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. He was always so kind. He was so forgiving.

But that's what got them into trouble in the first place. he was too soft on Orochimaru and couldn't kill him when he had too, and only became willing to when it was too late. It would be nice to think that Mamushi wasn't destined to follow the same path as her father, but they just couldn't risk it.

"Oh dear Koneko-chan." Tsunade folded her arms over her chest and glowered down at the panting girl. "I was going to reinstate you on another team. Gai-sensei made a plea to take you on as an additional member of his team just this morning. I was just about to write you a message letting you know the good knews. Now however, I don't see any way I could-"

"I will not be on any team that doesn't have Mamushi on it."

Tsunade blinked down at the girl. There was no hesitation. No regret or doubt in her big blue eye. "There is no team without her. If you have no intention to _ever_ let us be Shinobi every again, then take our headbands. Stop messing us around! In fact, take mine now!"

Koneko stepped right up to her, craning her neck back to look over the blonde's massive bust and into her eyes. "I'll get it back when Naruto _kicks your ass_ and becomes the next Hokage anyway."

"And if he doesn't?" her voice was icy and even, intimidating the girl more than if she had shouted back. "What if I'm Hokage for the next 40 years?"

"Then I'll still have done the right thing, and in the end, _that_ will make my papa proud." She pointed up at her face, her finger nearly touching the Hokage's nose. "Like my papa always says. Those who don't take care of their friends are worse than trash!"

"Fine." Tsunade reached forward and slipped her fingers around the metal plac of her head band. "I revoke your status as a Shinobi. I will collect Mamushi's Haiti-ate when she is awake."

She pulled, and it felt painful for the weight to slide away from her forehead. Tsunade turned and dropped it on her chair. "You've made your bed Koneko-chan. Now you will lie in it."

"I'll be able to sleep at night. there is no way in _hell_ I'd be able to serve _you_." Tsunade stared down at the girl in shock.

Still there was no regret in her eye.

Such a familiar look. She saw same look in her little brother's eyes. and again in naruto's eyes.

"It's a shame Koneko-chan. You had great potential. You could have been a great Shinobi."

"Not without Mamushi."

Koneko turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"If you apologise _right now _I'll-"

"Tsunade-sama." Koneko stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at the Hokage. "Do me a favour. Go fuck yourself." She stormed out with style, head high as she left the fire building and power walked back to the Akane estate.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kakashi and Yoko were still cuddling in their room so she managed to slip into her room without being spotted.

Once the door was shut, she scrambled for one of Mamushi's healing talismans and sealed the door. she then fell to her knees and held her head, sobbing her eyes out.

She did the right thing. She wouldn't change her mind. But she would never be a Kunoichi.

No more missions.

No more training.

No more dreams of becoming the best Kunoichi ever.

Koneko nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her back.

"Koneko-chan? Are you ok?"

"No Mamushi-chan." Slowly she turned and let her pale friend pull her into a hug. She sobbed for a while as Mamushi stroked her back and cooed for her to calm down. "I've don't the right thing, but it still hurts."

"What did you do Koneko-chan?"

At first she didn't want to talk about it. she just wanted to cry for a while, get her bad ass back on, then talk about it flippantly like it's nothing. But she couldn't do that to Mamushi.

So instead she fought tears as she told her best friend what she had done. The shock on Mamushi's face was like nothing she'd ever seen before. In fact, she started to cry with her and cling to her as well by the time she told Mamushi how she told the Hokage to fuck herself. "You-you need to go back!" Mamushi begged her, but Koneko shook her head. "You can apologise and get your head band back. go onto Gai-sensei's team for now and maybe one day she'll-"

"No she won't." Koneko grabbed her hands and held them to her cheeks, showing her resolve despite her trembling body. "She blank right told me she'd _never_ reinstate you. i told her if she had no intention of reinstating us, she better take my headband now. And she did."

"But _you_ she would have! You can't give up your dreams for me Koneko-chan!"

No, this was exactly what she didn't want!

"No. There is no team for me that doesn't have you in it. No matter what. We promised each other." Koneko pulled her friend's pale hands from her face and held them between them. "We mixed out blood and swore we would be together forever. blood sisters. We would become strong _together._ There is no way forward for me that doesn't have _you_ in it."

"I...I wish you hadn't done this for me Koneko-chan, but i am honoured by it."

The girls held each other and cried for hours. Neither knew that a simple sound proofing talisman was _nothing_ to a Jounin like Kakashi, and that he was silently crying as well behind the door.

He understood why his daughter had done it. but he still wished she'd kept her damn mouth shut. With time he might have made some leeway with the Hokage. As much as he liked Mamushi, Koneko was his priority. The fact that Gai had offered to take her on was a godsend. _Too bad she told the Hokage to go fuck herself instead._

He felt the ground beneath him becoming uneven as he walked into Yoko's room and relayed the terrible news. He had to seal their door, just so her hysterical sobbing didn't alert the girls to the fact that they knew.

Neither Jounin slept much that night. it was over.

Koneko and Mamushi were no longer Konoha Shinobi. What would they do now? Kakashi couldn't imagine his daughter as anything but a ninja. She isn't patient enough to work with customers, or skilled in any area other than being a Kunoichi. What would his pretty kitty do now?

_How have I failed her so badly?_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You are the _last_ person I expected to see in my office."

Tsunade stood on edge by her new desk, staring down the mirror image of her old team mate. Mamushi stood in a plain blue yukata with her long raven hair down and tucked behind her ears.

"Ohayo Hokage-sama." Mamushi put her hands together over her lap and bowed at a right angle to her hips, showing as much respect as possible. "Forgive me for coming without an appointment, but I understand that you wish to retrieve the Haiti-ate the Sandaime honoured me with." Her words were cool like water, flowing from her lips and to the hokage's ears. she wasn't trying to be clever or insinuate anything. She was simply telling the truth. "I did not wish to burden you any further Hokage-sama, so I have brought it to you."

Tsunade was still tense as the girl cautiously approached her with her head bowed and her hands outstretched. She offered her Haiti-ate to her, and Tsunade questioned whether or not it was safe to take it.

"Well, you are certainly more polite than your team mate." Tsunade took the head band and put it on her desk.

"Hai, about that Hokage-sama." Mamushi bowed to her again. "I don't deserve it, but I beg of you to reconsider-"

"I am _not_ reinstating you Mamushi. If this was some gesture to-" Mamushi lifted her head up and shook it.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama, but I wasn't talking about me. I understand that you can't take the risk with me. No matter what happens I guess I...am my father's child." She swallowed hard. "But Koneko-chan. Please reinstate her and move her onto another team."

"Excuse me?" Tsunade looked over her head to the doorway, half expecting to see the short silvery hair of the loud mouth peering around the doorway. "If Koneko-chan wants to-"

"No." She looked back to the pale girl again, seeing sadness in her amber eyes. "She doesn't want to apologise to you, no matter how much she wants to be a Kunoichi. She wants to stand by me. But...i can't stand the thought of her losing her chance to become the best Kunoichi Konoha because of me. I can't stand it. please." Mamushi lowered to her knees and bowed down to the floor before Tsunade. "I will do whatever you ask. But please reinstate Koneko-chan. If you do I'll work hard to convince her to apologise to you and get on with her life. Please Hokage-sama. Show mercy."

Tsunade glared down at the girl. Her fists shook at her sides and she opened her mouth a few times before she finally found the words to talk to her.

"Are you _seriously_ telling me that Koneko doesn't even _know_ you're here, and you're offering to do whatever I tell you, take whatever punishment I see fit, _just_ to get her reinstated as Shinobi?!"

"She's my best friend Hokage-sama. I'd do anything for her." Mamushi bit her lips, trying to stop herself from getting upset before the fierce woman. "She's all I have left now. I will adapt, but she _can't_ be anything but herself. And who she is is a Konoha Kunoichi. She is Koneko Hatake, a hot tempered combat tensai with an attitude. She is only in this mess because she's fiercely loyal to her loved ones. And I am honoured enough to be one of her loved ones."

"You know." Tsunade groaned to herself. "she said something similar about you yesterday." She stormed over to the window and huffed. "I'll think about it. now go."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Only once the sound of the door closing did Tsunade turn to look at it. this felt wrong.

_I can't take the risk. Orochimaru was kind and sweet when he was young too. but he didn't end up that way. I just can't take the risk. I'm so sorry Sarutobi-sama. I just can't. _

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

For the first few weeks Koneko stayed in bed. She insisted that Mamushi did too, and she just laid there sulking. She'd talk to Kakashi and Yoko, but she just got upset whenever anything ninja related came up. It was killing Kakashi to see her like this. It was even harder when her father had to leave to go on a mission with his team. Then it was just Yoko and Mamushi left to try and coax her out of bed.

It was a whole month before she'd leave her room. But then she knee jerked.

"Oh my gosh! I've just realised what I can do now!"

"You have!?" Mamushi and Yoko just blinked at her as the girl went from depressed to fully animated. Koneko jumped round the room, tripping out of her smelly pj's and into the shower. She wasn't in there long before she emerged all sparkly clean and rushing around to get dressed.

"Hai! What do all female Kunoichi and Shinobi have in common?"

"A uterus?" Mamushi offered, only for Yoko to push her head forward and shake her head at her.

"Nope!" Koneko pulled on a pair of green sandals, leggings, black shorts, green long sleeved to shirt and a black sleeveless bust jacket. "Something that you have sensei!"

"Erm...is it 'no idea what you are talking about'?"

"Nope!"

It was odd seeing her so hyperactive after so long motionless in bed. "Come on Mamushi-chan. We're going to learn how to take care of babies!"

"Wait-what?!"

"Hang on a minute!" Yoko stood in the doorway, her belly bump getting quite prominent now, so she wore a maternity pair of red leggings and dress. "What do you mean take care of babies?!"

"Well isn't it obvious? You're going to need to know that your baby is in good hands whilst you and papa are off on missions, right?" Koneko put her hands on her hips and rolled her eye, like it was obvious. "So if me and Mamushi-chan take some child care courses, we could start taking care of female shinobi's babies so they don't have to worry whilst they are on missions. And besides, we have 6 or so months until the baby comes right?" Koneko turned to Mamushi, who quickly did the maths and nodded at her. "You'll need to know we can hack it before you take on your next team."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Yoko felt her heart drop into her stomach. "What do you mean my next team?"

Mamushi looked down with shame, and Koneko just shrugged. "You read my mail!"

"Sorry Yoko-sensei." Mamushi bit her lip and looked up through her bangs with wide sorry amber eyes. "I saw the hokage's seal on it and hoped that she might have decided to reinstate Koneko-chan."

"Look." Yoko pinched her brow and sighed. "Yes the hokage has asked me to take a new team, however, I already told her to go fuck herself." The red head winked her green eyes at the girls. "I told her there is no team for me that doesn't have you two in it. so I refused point blank. I then gave in my retirement letter so she can't make me."

"What?!" Mamushi scurried forward and grabbed her surrogate mother's hands. "You can't do that Yoko-sensei! I know you don't want to take on a team _now_ with you being pregnant, and not until the baby is a few years old, but later you-"

"Would give the same answer." She leaned down and kissed the pale girl's forehead. "And besides, I managed to get that blonde banshee to sigh the adoption papers. So it's not Yoko-sensei anymore. It's Haha, or Okaasan. Or Yoko is fine too." she pulled the girl into hug and sighed. "I'm not going to need you to take over for me, but the idea of getting profession sorted is a good idea. Let's go and find out what you need to do. I'll get you ramen too, my treat."

They walked to the library and did some extensive reading (Mamushi-chan) and discussed the results.

The had no non-ninja qualifications whatsoever, and would have to start at the very basics.

GCSE?! Exams and coursework? Over two years? Then at least 2 years doing A levels or a vocational version to then do at least 3 years at university or a vocational version?

"Who even _does_ that? No thank you! ladies, you can keep your babies! I am _not_ reading and doing exams for-" Koneko started counting on her fingers. "-at least 5 or 6 years!? No way!"

"Everyone else our age goes to school, at our age. We'd be right on schedule." Mamushi tried to reassure her friend, who had taken to planting her forehead into the table repeatedly. This was getting the attention of the librarian, and they were seconds from being kicked out. "Cheer up Koneko-chan. We could look at fashion qualifications? We're pretty good at making outfits now, ne?"

"I looked into that already." Koneko grumbled from her positon on the table. "Same about of time. why is life so hard?"

"Ok, that's it. we're getting out of here and going for ramen." Yoko put Koneko in an arm lock and dragged her squealing butt out of the library.

Much to the displeasure of the librarian, but at least they were leaving.

Koneko and Mamushi was lead through the town at a quick pace by their sensei and they didn't stop until they got to Ichiraku's.

"Aaaah, a long time no see. And I see you are coming along quite nicely Akane-dono. Although, you are hardly showing."

"Oh you flatter you. You can butter me up all you like but I still _feel_ like a _whale._"

"Thank god you don't look like one." Yoko whipped her head round and beamed a smile.

"Kakashi! When did you get back?"

"Just now." Kakashi gave her a loving but chaste kiss though his mask and turned to look at his daughter. It was so good to see her animated and out of that damn futon. "And as tradition, I bring my team to get some ramen. Isn't that right Naruto?"

"Hai!"

Koneko held onto the counter they were sat at and leaned back.

There with her papa was all of team 7.

Yoko sat on the far right side with Kakashi sat next to her. Before he could object the silver haired Jounin pushed Naruto into the seat between him and Koneko, Mamushi was sat at the other side of her and Sasuke took the seat next to her, leaving Sakura to take the seat on the end.

Yoko and Kakashi made a lot of cute small talk, when really they were listening intently to what their students were talking about. What they didn't know is that this had been orchestrated to get the teams together socially. The intention had been for Yoko to _drag_ Koneko out of the house, but luckily she had come out of her shell long enough to come out anyway.

"So Koneko-chan." Naruto gulped and chuckled nervously. He wished that he was anywhere else right now, and ran his fingers over the symbol pendant, looking at the counter instead of at her.

Truth be told all he thought about since the third's funeral _was_ Koneko-chan. How was she? did she forgive him for the Kyuubi attacking her? was it true?

Was it true she wasn't a ninja anymore?

But he didn't dare ask her any of these questions, no matter how they burned in his mind. "I hear you read those pervy books that Jiraiya writes?"

"Wait, what?" Koneko blinked her right eye at him, her closed left one hidden beneath a long angled black bandana now, instead of her haiti-ate. It matched her black mask, and she grabbed onto one of his hands. "You know the author of Icha Icha?!" she pulled Naruto to face her, making him blush. "Do you think you could get him to sign my Icha Ich for me?"

"Erm, sure I guess."

"And one for my papa too?"

"I could ask."

"Cool." Koneko nodded her head and then look around the blonde for their next topic. "So how has your training been?"

"Good. I learnt a new technique from the pervy sage. It's called the Rasengan. I'll show it you some time."

"That would be great." She nodded. "Maybe we could train together and..." Koneko bit her lips and looked down at her hand on his. "I mean you could show me and I could watch." Naruto looked at her hard, then chickened out.

"Sure Koneko-chan."

"Did the Hokage _really_ take away your ninja status?"

Sasuke spoke with sharp onyx eyes and thin lips. He watched Mamushi's face for any sign of anything. "Mamushi?" his tone became more stern, demanding an answer.

Mamushi turned in her seat to give Sasuke her full attention. it was fitting that she was wearing a sleek blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol on the front of her Obi, and on her back, as she faced the head of her clan.

"Hai, Uchiha-sama. The Hokage has decided that I am too much of a risk to have as an active Shinobi."

"Just you?" Mamushi bowed her head and closed her eyes. no matter how she tried to keep her voice quiet, everyone heard every word she said.

"No...the Hokage took her Haiti-ate as well."

Bang.

Naruto brought his fists down onto the table and snarled.

"How can she do that? I convinced her to become Hokage. How could she do this."

They all stared down into their bowls of Ramen as they were served and for once, no one, not even Naruto, dug straight in.

"Don't worry knuckle head." Koneko play punched his arm and then ruffled his blonde hair. "I'm not a ninja anymore, but I'll find something to do. I've ruled our child care and fashion already. I'm still looking."

"But it's not fair." He barked at her. "You two didn't do anything wrong and-"

"Naruto." Koneko grabbed his shoulder and stared at him intently with her big blue eye. "I know it's not fair. I've just finished wallowing in how unfair it is, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Mamushi turned in her seat to look at the back of her friend's head. Sorrow danced in her amber eyes, and she sighed to herself.

"You should come home then." Sasuke took Mamushi's attention back. "You're an Uchiha woman. If you're not going to be a Kunoichi or a Shinobi, you need to at least return to the estate."

"Erm, excuse me?" Yoko narrowed her green eyes at the boy. "I'm her mother now, and she lives with me in the Akane estate. By all means she can come and see you as much as she likes, but she will not be living with you. And while we're finally talking about this, I can't _believe_ how quickly you have all accepted this!"

"Yoko-don't." Kakashi tried, but the pregnant minx turned in her seat more to snap and snarl at the Genin.

"No. This can't be the end. There has to be some way of convincing the Hokage to reinstate you. there has to be. you're not disgraced, you're not convicted, and you're not missing-nin. You're revoked-nin. She can always reinstate you."

"So...we just need to convince her!" Naruto scrambled out of his seat and gave Koneko his famous thumbs up stance. "I will help you do whatever is necessary to convince that old hag to give you back your headbands, Dattebayo!"

Koneko blinked her eye at him slowly, then elegantly slipped out of her seat and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun. If you can _somehow_ make that happen, _somehow_ convince the Hokage to reinstate _both_ me and Mamushi-chan? I'll be your girlfriend."

Naruto blinked at her, blushing like mad. _After everything the Kyuubi did to her...she still likes me?_ She then winked at him, making his spirits soar.

"Maaa Koneko-chan, I-"

"Well come on then Dobe." Sasuke made Naruto jump and release a slightly girlie squeal as he stormed right up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Sakura-chan, you too. We need to do some research."

"hai!" the pink bombshell shocked everyone by bowing to Koneko. "I want you to become a Kunoichi again so we can have a rematch. I've gotten pretty strong recently, and I'd like to test it out on you."

"I'd like that." Koneko nodded, and watched as team 7 hurried off down the street.

"Well, I think this is a new team mission, so I need to go a supervise them. I'll see you at home later." He touched his forehead to hers, holding the back of her head with one hand, and caressing her baby bump with the other. "Trust me, with Sakura's determination, Sasuke's intelligence and Naruto's sheer will, they will find something."

"We all hope so." Yoko kissed his covered cheek and waved him off. once team 7 were well and truly gone Yoko turned and cackled at her two students, making their skin crawl. "And that is why it's good to be a Kunoichi. Having men wrapped around your finger to do your leg work for you is _always_ successful."

"Do you think they'll really find a way to get us both reinstated sensei?"

"Of course Koneko-chan. After all, Naruto _really_ wants you to be his girlfriend!" ^.^


End file.
